


Hey Lover // Привет, любимый

by a_libertine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 164,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_libertine/pseuds/a_libertine
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Незримая Вторая Половинка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zluha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zluha/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hey Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974076) by [wasterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/wasterella). 



Грызя ноготь на большом пальце, он не отрывал зелёных глаз от экрана, пока в голове усиленно вращались шестерёнки. В другой руке была мышка, и курсор метался между «Подтвердить» и «Отменить». Выбери он первое, это означало бы, что оборона пала, второе — что его ждёт очередное лето подколов и шуточек.

А ему очень не хотелось, чтобы этим ознаменовался ещё один год. Даже при том, что «Подтвердить» было не менее убийственно, пусть и по-другому.

И всё же… Что было наибольшим из зол? Понимать самому, что всё это не по-настоящему, или даже не пытаться обеспечить себе несколько месяцев отсрочки?

Стук в дверь вывел Эрена Йегера из состояния транса, он подпрыгнул на месте и краем глаза посмотрел на закрытую дверь.

— Йегер, уже пора выдвигаться, ты уезжаешь или как? — раздался из-за неё голос старосты.

Взгляд Эрена метнулся к часам в углу монитора: такси уже, наверное, ждёт, а он не догадался проверить телефон.

Сейчас или никогда. Ему пора идти, поэтому этот выбор нужно сделать сейчас. Подтвердить или отменить? Подтвердить или отменить?

Сунув руку в карман, он достал оттуда несколько монет и выбрал четвертак.

— Орёл — да, решка — нет.

Несколько мгновений он не отрывал глаз от монетки, как будто заговаривая её на определённый результат, хотя сам при этом не знал, чего хочет.

Сделав глубокий вздох, он подбросил монету, поймал и шлёпнул на тыльную сторону другой ладони. Прежде чем убрать руку, он крепко зажмурился, а потом приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы подглядеть ответ, и нажал на кнопку на экране.

И захлопнул ноутбук.

Передумывать уже поздно. Выбор сделан, и он должен ему следовать. Даже если сейчас казалось, что он неправильный. Господи, о чём он вообще думал?! Это же смешно!

— Уже слишком поздно, — пробормотал Эрен себе под нос, второпях вытаскивая зарядку и укладывая ноутбук в сумку. — Слишком поздно. Раньше надо было. Уже всё.

Или нет? Может, ещё можно передумать. Но, с другой стороны, он же сам сказал, что согласится с тем, что ему выпадет, а изменить своё решение означало бы нарушить это слово. И всё же! Это просто смешно. Он по собственной воле собрался терпеть это всё лето? 

От одной мысли о сестре и лучших друзьях живот скручивало, и, издав страдальческий стон, он быстро собрал оставшиеся вещи и вышел из комнаты вместе с сумкой, ноутбуком и чемоданом.

Большинство людей с его этажа уже уехали, поэтому по дороге к лифту прощаться ему было не с кем. Ему встретилась ещё одна староста, она пожелала ему мягкой посадки и хорошего лета. Эрен поблагодарил её и отдал карточку от замка.

К счастью, такси никуда не делось, и, передав багаж, Эрен умостился на заднем сидении и всю дорогу до аэропорта размышлял над преимуществами и недостатками своего решения, потому как не был уверен в его правильности.

Молясь всем богам, чтобы это не было началом больших проблем, он достал из кармана телефон, на который только что пришло уведомление, и провёл пальцем по экрану. Пролистав все сообщения от одного из своих лучших друзей — одному богу известно, почему они вообще были друзьями! — Эрен недовольно забарабанил пальцами по экрану, набирая ответ.

**[ЛошадинаяМорда]**  
Чёрт, жду не дождусь, когда наконец увижу, насколько сочно твоя сестричка выглядит спустя целый семестр!

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не думаю, что будет большая разница по сравнению с тем, что было на Рождество, лошадиная жопа. Хватит к ней подкатывать.

**[ЛошадинаяМорда]**  
Ну не надо завидовать, что я могу её завалить, а ты нет!

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Зато у меня хотя бы лицо не похоже на жопу!

Дёрнувшись на месте, когда машина вдруг резко остановилась, Эрен посмотрел в окно и обнаружил, что они приехали. Он убрал телефон в карман, рассчитался с водителем и, взяв все вещи, направился в здание.

Эрен вошёл внутрь и посмотрел по сторонам. Стойки регистрации нужной ему авиакомпании были в левой части здания, расстояние до них было приличным. Он продолжал перепалку со своим придурочным другом и по пути к ним, и в очереди на регистрации, и в ожидании, пока будет распечатан посадочный талон.

Получив нужный документ и багажную бирку, он закинул багаж на транспортёр и направился в зону досмотра. Судя по времени на талоне, до посадки оставалась ещё пара часов, которые он мог провести в лаунже — спасибо родителям, которые купили билет в бизнес-класс. Можно будет ещё посидеть в интернете и помусолить сделанный выбор.

С гордо поднятой головой Эрен продирался сквозь толпу мельтешащих людей и изо всех сил давил в себе желание врезать некоторым из них, чтобы те не мешались, раз не знают, куда им вообще надо. После предполётного досмотра он поинтересовался у персонала, где находится лаунж, и уже спустя несколько минут с комфортом разместился в мягком кресле с банкой колы и тарелкой мини-сэндвичей. Пришлось взять целую тарелку, потому что один мини-сэндвич был размером с его мизинец, а голодать до смерти в его планы не входило.

Попивая свою колу и закидывая в рот сэндвичи, он наблюдал, как взлетают и садятся самолёты, и старательно игнорировал презрительный взгляд, которым его одаривала очевидно богатая парочка по соседству. Когда чувство, что уже достаточно пооттягивал неизбежное, стало невозможно игнорировать, Эрен вздохнул, опустошил окончательно банку и достал ноутбук. Подключившись к местному wi-fi, он открыл Google Chromе и оказался лицом к лицу с последней страницей, которую посещал.

_Незримая ВП_

Незримая Вторая половинка. На этот сайт он наткнулся совершенно случайно, когда искал какую-то книгу в библиотеке. Кто-то не вышел из своего аккаунта на одном из компьютеров, и из праздного любопытства Эрен решил посмотреть, что это за такое.

Совсем немного времени потребовалось на то, чтобы найти раздел с ответами на часто задаваемые вопросы и изучить сервис получше — хотя бы для того, чтобы избежать пары месяцев насмешек и шуточек.

Его семья и друзья были свято уверены: если он не перестанет быть таким жёстким и злобным, у него никогда не будет девушки. Он знал, что матери наверняка ещё предстоит нянчить внуков, учитывая любовь его сводной сестры к детям. Но в том же время он прекрасно понимал, что родители хотят, чтобы он подарил им хотя бы одного. А этого без девушки никак не провернуть. Девушки, которой у него никогда не было.

Никогда.

Поэтому в конце каждого семестра, стоило ему оказаться дома, семья набрасывалась с вопросами о том, когда у него появится девушка. Друзья были ничем не лучше, особенно учитывая то, что у друга с лошадиной мордой было уже четыре девушки только за последние полгода. Другой же был сдержаннее в этом плане, но даже он умудрился найти себе пару, пусть она и была устрашающей и вообще обвела его вокруг пальца — она хотя бы в принципе была.

А что сам Эрен? Без подруги. Всё внутри гудело от одной только мысли о том, как целое лето — и зимние каникулы — его окружение наседает на него из-за одиночества. Хотя бы раз, один-единственный раз он хотел бы побыть дома без необходимости выслушивать всё это. Ему нужна была передышка!

И тут в игру вступил этот волшебный сайт.

Читая ВиО в тот роковой день, когда ему нужно было найти информацию для курсовой, он понял, что этот сайт был подарком судьбы. Сервис создали как раз для таких ситуаций, как у него. Пользователь регистрировался, выбирал пакет и платил за целый месяц наличия девушки — или парня, всё зависело от того, кто вам нужен. Выбор был большой — от определённого количества сообщений в течение месяца до видеозвонков дважды в неделю. Были доступны подарки, электронные письма, телефонные звонки и прочие виды взаимодействия, которые позволяли бы любому — например, Эрену — тыкнуть семью носом со словами: «Видите? Видите?! У меня есть девушка! Отстаньте от меня!»

Само собой, были определённые условия. Не допускались непотребные просьбы, личные взаимодействия не в рамках пакета, влюблённость в партнёра, половые контакты, секстинг в любом виде и так далее и тому подобное. В принципе, всё звучало разумно.

Желание зарегистрироваться появилось у Эрена сразу же, как только он нашёл сайт, но… Получается, он бы смирился с поражением. Воспользоваться сервисом всё равно что, пусть и не явно, признаться семье и друзьям, что он действительно не в состоянии найти себе девушку. Не то чтобы он пытался или что-то такое! Ему было совершенно прекрасно одному, спасибо большое!

И всё же… Три месяца свободы… Такие желанные. Эрен хотел бы провести их так, чтобы не приходилось волноваться, если разговор будет снова и снова возвращаться к этой теме.

И он пока отложил мысли об этом. И снова. И ещё раз. Но теперь, когда судный день настал, Эрен сидел у себя в пустой комнате с PayPal’ом наготове и, кусая ногти, смотрел на выбранную опцию.

Монетка выпала — и вот он счастливый обладатель пакета за пятьдесят долларов в месяц, который можно будет обновить ровно через тридцать один день. За день до этого ему придёт напоминание, чтобы он решил, платить за ещё один месяц или нет.

Серьёзно, это было очень хорошее предложение за свои деньги. Его пакет включал 100 сообщений, 25 имейлов, 20 фотографий и минимум час игры на любой платформе по выбору заказчика.

Если учитывать настойчивость семьи, такой вариант казался самым надёжным.

После подтверждения оплаты он не предоставлял никаких деталей, однако сейчас был рад, что догадался проверить сайт ещё раз. По завершении платежа открылось окно, в котором нужно было ответить на вопросы о его так называемой «девушке». А, и ещё номер телефона и электронный адрес, предпочтительные для связи, что, конечно, очень полезно.

Эрен пролистал анкету и вздохнул. Время ещё оставалось, и он собирался печатать как можно быстрее, чтобы закончить до посадки. Будет слишком подозрительно, если после посадки его «девушка» ничего не напишет.

— Слава богу, у меня будет другая симка, — пробормотал он.

Насчёт лошадиной задницы он особо не беспокоился, а вот для другого друга полное отсутствие сообщений до отъезда станет очевидной подсказкой, как и для сестры.

— Ладно, поехали.

Эрен хлопнул в ладоши, потянулся и принялся за форму.

**Пожалуйста, представьтесь и загрузите фото или опишите себя как можно подробнее.**   
_Меня зовут Эрен Йегер, мне 21, я студент и изучаю кинестетку и археологию. У меня взлохмаченные каштановые волосы, высокие скулы, смуглая кожа, зелёные глаза, мой рост 5'7" (или 170 см). Фото прилагаю._

**Что послужило причиной Вашего обращения за услугой? (Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что честный ответ поможет нам понять, как оказать вам услугу наилучшим образом.)**   
_Наверное, именно здесь стоит сказать, что семья и друзья не оставят меня в покое. Я не в отношениях и никогда в них не состоял, и меня это абсолютно устраивает. Но они донимают меня по этому поводу и утверждают, что это всё из-за моего характера и высокомерия. Мне же просто хочется спокойно провести лето, поэтому я не собираюсь делать вид, что это для меня самого. Мне это нужно для того, чтобы родители отстали от меня._

**Какое имя Вы бы хотели для своей девушки?**   
_Ханна Ричардсон_

**Дата её рождения?**   
_Я не знаю… Седьмое октября? Пусть будет младше меня на год, так что 1995 года, наверное._

**Как вы встретились?**   
_Я подрался в столовой (у меня такое часто бывает, и я побеждаю, кстати говоря) и, скажем, толкнул какого-то парня, а он врезался в неё, и она уронила свой поднос. Я почувствовал себя виноватым и предложил угостить её взамен._

**Где прошло ваше первое свидание?**   
_Ээ, а предыдущий ответ не считается за свидание? Если нет, то… Ну, в кино? Пусть будет «Кингсмэн: Секретная служба»._

**Сколько вы уже встречаетесь?**   
_С выхода «Кингсмэна». Я позвал её в кино, а потом мы начали встречаться или типа того… Когда он вышел? В феврале 2015, так что вот примерно с февраля. У меня плохо с датами, поэтому это не важно._

**Насколько серьёзные у вас отношения?**   
_В разумных пределах? Странный вопрос, как мне на него отвечать?_

**Когда и где вы впервые поцеловались?**   
_Ух, какие подробности. Ну, наверное, не сразу, потому что для такого мне нужно набраться уверенности, если честно. Где-то на третьем или четвёртом свидании? Ну, например, она пришла ко мне, мы что-то вместе смотрели и как-то отвлеклись?_

**Кто сделал первый шаг к поцелую?**   
_Честно говоря, если так подумать, то, наверное, она. Я иногда туплю и, опять же, не отличаюсь особой уверенностью, поэтому ей, наверное, придётся много намекать, а потом уже действовать недвусмысленно. Может, даже поцеловать меня в уголок рта, и тогда я пойму намёк._

**Может быть, Вы бы хотели, чтобы у неё были какие-то привычки?**   
_Да нет, наверное. Привычки обычно важнее для тех, кто встречается в реале, разве нет? К онлайну это не имеет особого отношения._

**Есть ли у Вас пожелания к тому, каким образом она говорит о Вас?**   
_Не особо, главное, чтобы не говорила, что из меня отстойный парень. Странно такое писать. Другим тоже неловко отвечать на эти вопросы, или это только я такой?_

**Как бы Вы хотели, чтобы Ваша девушка называла Вас?**   
_Хм… Любимый? Мне кажется, это приятно._

**Вы бы хотели, чтобы она откликалась на какое-то прозвище или обращение?**   
_Если честно, не особо. Я точно буду иногда называть её малышкой/крошкой, но обычно я не использую прозвища._

**Что ей нравится в Вас?**   
_Нравится… В смысле внешне? Или в характере? Вопрос некорректный! Во внешности, наверное, глаза, а в характере… Я довольно темпераметный, так что, возможно, ей нравится, когда я опекаю её или типа того. Чтобы как-то уравновесить._

**Что ей в Вас категорически не нравится? (Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что идеальных отношений не бывает, и мы настоятельно рекомендуем заполнить это поле.)**   
_Мой вспыльчивый характер. Мне кажется, что вполне логично, если ей нравится и не нравится одно и то же. Я действительно очень вспыльчивый и часто начинаю ссоры. И ещё я не самый надёжный человек на земле и немного неаккуратный (но не в смысле грязнуля или типа того, а просто сумбурный). Немного маменькин сынок, часто жалуюсь, что хочу путешествовать, но никак не могу найти стабильную работу, чтобы заработать денег на личные расходы и путешествия. У меня как бы богатые родители, но я стараюсь не сидеть у них на шее слишком сильно, хотя иногда я веду себя слишком избалованно. Да уж, так почитать — и сразу понятно, почему у меня нет девушки…_

**Какой у неё должен быть характер?**   
_Не хочу, чтобы она была прям пай-девочкой. Она должна быть как бы с характером. Может, какие-то колкости и остроумные ответы время от времени?_

**Какое у неё должно быть чувство юмора?**   
_Мне кажется, интереснее, если бы она была дерзкой. Грубоватой, почти что фривольной. Нет, я знаю, что у вас в ВиО написано никаких фривольностей со стороны пользователя, но, надеюсь, намёки с её стороны допустимы? Если нет, то просто дерзкой._

**Как насчёт нецензурной брани?**   
_Она совершенно точно может выругнуться. Ничего лишнего и никаких ругательств из воздуха, но нецензурщина ей свойственна._

**Какая у неё религиозная принадлежность?**   
_У меня нет определённого мнения по этому поводу, да и я бы не стал поднимать эту тему, так что не применимо в данном случае._

**Были ли у неё другие отношения? Если да, укажите детали.**   
_Конечно, пусть будет… с тремя? Может быть, с одним даже закончились не очень хорошо, но мы не особо говорили об этом. Это не совсем моё дело._

**Если бы она хотела Вас удивить, то что бы ей нужно было сделать?**   
_Мне кажется, это был бы дохлый номер, если совсем честно, но все знают, что я очень люблю поесть. Хорошо поесть. Так что, наверное, приготовить мне ужин? Хотя мы живём в общежитии, так что возможностей не так много._

**Как Вы ухаживаете за ней?**   
_Ох, ну… Что там обычно делают парни? Цветы?.. И шоколад. И… допустим, я встречаю её после пар без предупреждения?_

**Что бы Вы хотели, что бы она о Вас знала?**   
_О, тут я могу написать целый роман. Я очень люблю яблоки. У меня есть сводная сестра, которая буквально мне как родная, мы очень близки. Я хотел пойти в армию после школы, но мать довольно быстро вправила мне мозги. Мой отец работает врачом, а мать — домохозяйка. Сестра учится на ветеринара где-то в Канаде (не уверен, где именно, и она знает об этом, так что и девушка не должна знать). У меня два лучших друга, Армин Арлерт и Жан Кирштайн. Армин — настоящий гений, мы дружим с самого детства, а Жан — говнюк с лошадиной мордой (надеюсь, в опроснике можно ругаться…), с ним мы знакомы со средней школы. Мы часто проводим время все вместе, моя сестра, Микаса, тоже с нами. У нас хорошие отношения. Я люблю играть в пейнтбол и любые шутеры от первого лица на XBox (чаще всего это «Halo»). Ну и всё, в принципе…_

**Есть ли какие-то детали, о которых нам необходимо знать?**   
_У меня скоро посадка в самолёт, поэтому было бы здорово, если бы по прилёте я получил сообщение, типа, хорошо ли прошёл полёт? У меня будет другая симка, поэтому я смогу объяснить отсутствие фотографий._

**Опишите, пожалуйста, как Вы спите.**   
_Ну…нормально? Или вы имеете в виду позу? Тогда обычно на спине. Я знаю, что много ворочаюсь во сне и отбираю одеяло (ну, так мне говорили, по крайней мере)._

**Вы отбираете одеяло?**   
_Как я написал выше, мне говорили, что да._

**Храпите ли Вы и пускаете ли слюни?**   
_Про второе никогда не слышал от других, но, как бы я ни пытался отрицать, я уверен, что храплю._

**Насколько Вы в форме, по Вашему мнению? (Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что важно быть честным, поскольку чем более точно Ваша вторая половинка сможет Вас описать, тем убедительнее это будет.)**   
_Ну, я в форме. В смысле я слежу за собой и занимаюсь спортом и всё такое. У меня то есть пресс, то нет, но это в основном потому, что я иногда слишком много ем. Я бы сказал, что сейчас я в довольно хорошей форме, но без кубиков, которые у меня обычно есть. Может, Ханна поддразнит, что я пухловат? Это не так, но парочки же обычно так делают, да?_

**Как Вы считаете, хорошая ли у Вас конституция?**   
_В целом да. Как я уже сказал, я слежу за собой, но, опять же, бывает, переедаю._

**Пакет В: продолжение. Выберите одну из доступных фотографий.**

Кликнув по ссылке, Эрен вскинул бровь, удивлённый тем, что можно было даже выбрать фото. Был раздел с мужчинами и женщинами, но в первом случае ссылка была неактивной, видимо, потому, что он указал в предпочтениях женский пол.

Открыв страницу, он был поражён разнообразием выбора. На некоторых фото стоял большой красный крест, и они были недоступны, так как, судя по всему, уже заняты кем-то другим. Но всё равно было из чего выбирать.

Он знал, что надо было быть осторожным: девушка не его уровня явно вызвала бы подозрения. Но всё равно ему хотелось выбрать кого-нибудь симпатичного, поэтому он несколько раз пролистал фото — не забывая следить за временем, конечно же — и оставил три варианта.

Одна из девушек всё же была слишком симпатичной, поэтому осталось всего две. В итоге одна из оставшихся показалась ему более обаятельной. Она была достаточно милой, с короткими красновато-коричневыми волосами, янтарными глазами и ямочкой на правой щеке, когда она улыбалась. В описании было указано, что она 157,5 см, то есть ниже Эрена, как ему нравится. Имени, понятное дело, не было, но под фото были какие-то цифры и инициалы, которые гласили: П.Р.

Решив, что девушка достаточно милая, а её кандидатура — правдоподобная, Эрен выбрал её фото и нажал «Подтвердить», когда появилось окно, уточняющее, уверен ли он. После этого на экране возникли песочные часы, и через некоторое время осталась только фотография П.Р. и загрузились новые вопросы. Посмотрев на время и на продолжение анкеты, он с облегчением отметил, что осталось всего ничего.

**Пакет С: продолжение.**

**Какие подарки Вам бы хотелось получать? (Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что за подарки взимается дополнительная плата.)**   
_Я как-то не думал об этом, и скоро мне идти на посадку, так что, надеюсь, можно потом дополнить профиль или отправить ответ по почте. Но мне нравится играть, так что какие-нибудь игры на XВох или лайв поинты._

**Пакет D: продолжение.**

**Хотели бы Вы страничку на Facebook?**   
_Я оплатил пакет С, поэтому не применимо._

**Каким образом она должна подготовиться к вашему свиданию?**   
_Аналогично._

**Пакет Е: продолжение.**

**Сколько мероприятий ей нужно будет посетить и что это за мероприятия?**   
_Аналогично._

**Есть ли какие-то подробности, которые ей нужно знать, чтобы поладить с Вашими родителями?**   
_Аналогично._

Эрен непроизвольно почувствовал жалость, когда читал последние вопросы. Что, если однажды он отчается настолько, что купит пакет, в рамках которого можно будет привести эту девушку домой и познакомить с семьёй? И если уж на то пошло, то когда наступит это настолько? Что, если у кого-то начинает ехать крыша, и они правда начинают считать, что состоят в отношениях с этими девушками, сходят с ума и становятся неадекватными?

И вообще, как всё это работает с точки зрения расстояния? Что, если эти девушкам случится быть на другом конце света?

Наверняка у них было что-то предусмотрено на такие случаи, например, сортировка по городу или типа того. В конце концов, в профиле нужно было указать местоположение, и, наверное, при выборе личного взаимодействия с девушкой, отсеивались те фото, которые не соответствовали географически?

Из динамиков объявили, что посадка началась, и Эрен ещё раз быстро пробежался по странице, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не пропустил, и в конце ввёл новый номер телефона и адрес электронной почты.

Дождавшись подтверждения того, что вся информация принята в работу, он выключил компьютер и убрал обратно в сумку.

Почему-то было очень нервно. Отчасти он не мог перестать думать, что всё это шутка. Что, если он сойдёт с самолёта, а сообщения не будет? Ну, хотя цена вопроса всего пятьдесят баксов, не такие уж большие деньги, но глупо отрицать, что не почувствует разочарования, если всё это окажется обманом.

Было бы здорово обзавестись на лето девушкой, и не важно, настоящей или нет.

***

_— Ты уверен, что не хочешь зайти, Джаред? Я приготовила твоё любимое блюдо, да и Бет не терпится познакомиться с тобой._

Быстрое постукивание пальцами слишком тихое, чтобы его уловил микрофон, встроенный в bluetooth-гарнитуру, которая была в ухе у геймера. Он сделал успешный выстрел в голову и быстро перезарядил оружие по дороге к разрушенной стене, пока вокруг взрывались снаряды.

— Спасибо, детка, но ты же знаешь, что я сегодня работаю допоздна. Может, в следующий раз?

Безупречное во всех отношениях лицо приняло мрачное выражение: кто-то подкрался к нему с гранатомётом. Он дождался респауна и поспешил туда, где можно было найти оружие получше.

_— Хорошо,_ — последовал разочарованный вздох.

Актриса из девушки была отличная, учитывая, что её пакет не включал личного взаимодействия. По крайней мере пока.

_— С тебя причитается._

— Вопросов нет. Оставь мне немного твоих вкуснейших… — взгляд метнулся в левую часть экрана, и он продолжил после секундной заминки — спагетти болоньезе, хорошо? Не заставляй меня страдать не только без тебя, но ещё и без хорошего ужина.

На другом конце трубки послышались смешки и кто-то — вероятно, эта «Бет» — прошептала, что он такой очаровательный.

_— Конечно. Не утруждай себя слишком сильно. Люблю тебя, Джей!_

— И я тебя, малыш. Позже ещё напишу.

_— Пока!_

Разговор закончился, но он никак не отреагировал на это, только немного наклонился влево, будто бы это поможет герою на экране избежать выстрела. Не помогло, и он не сдержал медленного раздражённого вздоха. Игра сегодня как-то не шла, «Halo» не затягивала его.

— Кто бы знал, что встречаться с парнем — это позволить ему навалять тебе, — раздался голос, и его обладатель явно говорил с набитым ртом.

— Кто бы знал, что ты не умеешь жевать с закрытым ртом, — последовал немедленный ответ.

— Ой, мы надулись, потому что наc обыграли?

Не утруждая себя ответом, он продолжил искать подходящее оружие, но тут пиликнул телефон. Решив, что ещё одна смерть погоды не сделает, он положил джойстик на колено и проверил уведомление. Это было сообщение от клиента, с которым он как раз сейчас играл в «Halo». Ещё до того, как прочитать сообщение, он увидел уведомление о том, что игрок покинул пати и вышел из своего аккаунта.

**[Клиет 1127 — Стивен]**  
Мне пора работать, пока. Буду скучать.

С абсолютно безэмоциональным лицом геймер набрал ответ и, отбросив телефон, продолжил играть. Судя по респауну, его всё же убили. Снова. Игра не шла. Может, больше не стоит сегодня пытаться. Ему нравилась «Halo», будь то с клиентом или нет, но не когда он постоянно проигрывал.

**[Пользователь]**  
Отстой :( Я только хотел вынести тебя. Я тебе ещё устрою. Хорошо поработать! :)

Даже не увидел — услышал, как сосед_ка взяли его телефон, не особо запариваясь насчёт неприкосновенности частной жизни клиента. Учитывая, что они работали вместе, волноваться было особо не о чем. Разница была лишь в том, что только он получал клиентов со звонками. По крайней мере сейчас, но всё могло поменяться.

— Всё ещё не верится, что ты можешь писать такие сообщения, учитывая, какой ты чёрствый мерзавец, — последовал чрезвычайно любезный комментарий от его сосед_ки.

— А мне всё ещё не верится, что ты не скажешь, есть у тебя член или нет, — взгляд переместился с экрана на собеседника. — Я тут пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

Ханджи Зоэ, эта андрогинная мозговыносящая душнила, просто улыбнулись ему в ответ и, бросив телефон обратно на журнальный столик, откинулись на спинку дивана. 

Они жили вместе уже почти четыре года, когда Ханджи оставили объявление о поиске соседа на Крейгслисте. И с самой первой встречи и до сегодняшнего дня он понятия не имел, какого они пола.

В целом ему было без разницы. Будь то мужчина, который идентифицировал себя как женщина, или наоборот, может, вообще они идентифицировали себя в соответствии со своим биологическим полом. Пока они вовремя платили свою часть за квартиру, не слишком сильно посягали на его время наедине с собой и нормально убирались, когда наступала их очередь, у него не было претензий. Мужчина, женщина, человек-ящерица — да что угодно. Ему ни жарко ни холодно.

— Завидую твоему умению убивать двух зайцев одним выстрелом, — Ханджи громко застонали и, сняв очки, потёрли глаза. — Говорить по телефону с одним и играть с другим. Вон она — жизнь.

— Ненавижу пакеты со звонками, — проворчал он в ответ, решив, что пора забить на «Halo», когда его в очередной раз подорвали. – Почему они вечно назначаются мне?

— Потому что ты победитель по жизни, — поддразнили Ханджи со смешком.

Он не стал вестись на провокацию, вместо этого разлогинился, чтобы сыграть в «Magic: The Gathering», как появилось уведомление из скайпа. Ханджи наклонились вперёд, чтобы посмотреть на экран, и усмехнулись.

— Вспомни солнце. Он, наверное, обыкался весь.

Он нажал на выскочившее уведомление, принимая вызов. Поначалу картинка была нечёткая, но уже спустя пару секунд экран почтило своим появлением суровое лицо с широкими бровями и светлыми волосами.

— Эрвин, — расслабленно сказал он, отложив джойстик, и устроился на подлокотнике.

_— Привет, Леви, Ханджи._

— Здорово, начальник!

Эрвин проигнорировал эмоциональное приветствие, что не было редкостью, особенно когда он звонил ему, а не Ханджи.

— Что тебе нужно? – спросил он вежливо, периодически поглядывая на экран, где мелькали кадры из заставки «Halo». 

Звук был выключен, но картинка всё равно отвлекала.

_— Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении, Леви. И тебе оно не понравится._

Леви Аккерман медленно перевёл взгляд обратно на лицо собеседника и принялся внимательно изучать его выражение. Это могло означать только одно: новый клиент, которому он не будет рад. Эрвину повезло, что Леви уважает его и не снёс скайп ещё несколько лет назад.

— Что на этот раз? – голос оставался совершенно ровным, не выдавая ни капли раздражения.

Эрвин был начальником, поэтому, даже несмотря на то что иногда его решения раздражали, он относился к мужчине с должным уважением. 

_— Петре поступил очередной запрос, но у неё и так завал, и, если честно, мне кажется, она бы не потянула характер, о котором просят. А вот у тебя с этим проблем не возникнет, потому что звучит очень похоже на то, как ты ведёшь себя обычно._

— Надменный и заносчивый чистюля с ОКР? – недоверчиво спросили Ханджи. – То есть такие фетишисты всё же существуют!

Реплика была проигнорирована.

— Не совсем понимаю, почему клиент, которому нужен мой характер, мне не понравится? — отозвался Леви, взяв телефон, который снова издал звук уведомления —   
опять Стивен.

_— Просто ты ещё не видел анкету._

**[Клиент 1127 — Стивен]**

Ха-ха, мечтай!

Обычно Леви бы ничего не ответил, но сейчас, когда они с эти парнем «встречались», у него не было выбора. К тому же его пак только-только обновился, а значит, у него было ещё 100 сообщений.

**[Пользователь]**

Только представь, как мы оторвёмся, когда ты вернёшься домой.

**[Клиент 1127 — Стивен]**

О да. Я трахну тебя так, что ты не сможешь ходить.

Леви не понимал, как эти люди просыпаются по утрам. Это же не по-настоящему, он просто человек на другом конце телефона, который шлёт ему какие-то бессмысленные сообщения. А этот парень делал вид, что Леви живёт с ним и они регулярно трахаются.

Убого. И тревожно. Он всё ещё не понимал, как Эрвин не считал это нарушением Пользовательского соглашения.

**[Пользователь]**

Тогда иди уже, а то задержишься на работе, и мне будет неловко.

_— Леви._

Вернувшись к экрану компьютера, Леви нажал на ссылку, которая появилась в окошке чата. Она вела на страницу авторизации, и он залогинился, введя данные одной рукой. После этого его перекинуло на страницу с анкетой, где в глаза сразу бросилось имя выбранной кандидатуры. 

Если запрос был направлен Петре автоматически, то, очевидно, клиент выбрал пакет, который включал фотографии, иначе бы заявка была направлена в общий пул, откуда Эрвин бы назначил на неё кого-то другого с учётом занятости Петры. Но всё равно это было что-то новенькое — Эрвин никогда не просил его отыгрывать за девушку.

Учитывая его общую асексуальность, ему не было дела, кого ему назначали в клиенты, но… притворяться девушкой? Это слишком низко даже для Эрвина.

— Ему нужна девушка, — констатировал Леви.

_— Мне это известно,_ — ответил босс.

— А я не девушка.

_— Это мне тоже известно,_ — сказал Эрвин, и, судя по небольшому изгибу губ, ситуация его забавляла. — _Он выбрал пакет с фото, и Петра сможет их скинуть, если что, но, учитывая, как она занята и требуемый характер, я подумал, что ты мог бы немного помочь ей и взять его на себя._

— Я не девушка, Эрвин, — напомнил Леви, будто бы это не было и без того очевидно.

_— Давай же, Леви. Прими этот вызов, это будет новый для тебя опыт._

На заднем плане раздался чей-то голос, прервав их разговор, и Эрвин ненадолго отвернулся.

_— А ещё Петра сказала, что в следующем месяце будет приходить к тебе дважды в неделю и готовить._

С одной стороны, был велик соблазн отказаться, а с другой — хотелось посмотреть, что ещё получится выжать из них, поэтому Леви решил, что на этот раз можно спустить всё на тормозах. Петра часто забирала у него девушек, которым нужен был милый и сентиментальный бойфренд, которого бы даже у него не получилось отыграть. Притворяться девушкой, оставаясь при этом собой, должно быть легче, чем создавать личность, как это было с другими клиентами.

Посреди дискуссии Ханджи встали и ушли на кухню в поисках того, чем можно было поживиться. 

— Я почитаю анкету и дам тебе знать.

_— Спасибо, Леви!_

Судя по звуку, Эрвину кто-то звонил, и, не дождавшись ответа, Леви закончил их звонок, затем уселся по-турецки на диване, поставил ноутбук на ноги и принялся изучать профиль. У парня было странное имя, хотя, наверное, не стоило так сразу судить, учитывая то, с кем он живёт. По крайней мере можно было понять, какого пола был клиент. Ханджи даже не скажет, как они хотят, чтобы их определяли.

Леви начал с самого первого вопроса и, прочитав краткое описание, открыл вложение. Что ж, пацан был достаточно симпатичным. Улыбка глуповата, но глаза были ничего.

— Ничего такой.

Леви ощутил тяжесть чужой руки на плече, а затем лицо Ханджи оказалось прямо рядом с его собственным, и они повисли прямо над ним, разглядывая фото на экране.

— Он хороший. Можно было бы взяться.

— А потом сесть в тюрьму, потому что ему на вид лет 12.

— У нас же есть ограничение по возрасту, забыл? – проворчали Ханджи, потягиваясь. — Я пойду пройдусь, купить тебе что-нибудь?

Не отрывая взгляда от экрана, Леви потянулся назад, взял бутылку пива за горлышко и покачал ею перед Ханджи. Заверив, что вернётся с алкоголем, они взяли ключи с кухонного стола, спустились по лестнице и покинули дом, хлопнув дверью. Леви не обратил на это внимания, он был занят прочтением описания, несмотря на то что у него было фото.

Глядя на детали и причины заявки, Леви с облегчением подумал, что ему хотя бы не придётся вести себя омерзительно мило. Этот парень хотел девушку, чтобы от него отстали, а не потому, что ему хотелось дрочить на кого-то по ночам. Неплохое решение, по его мнению.

— Ханна? — фыркнул он и сделал глоток из почти пустой бутылки, а затем поставил её обратно на столик за собой. — А нельзя было придумать что-то пооригинальнее?

Пацану было двадцать один, значит, девушке должно быть двадцать, раз он хотел на год младше. Чёрт, потянет ли Леви двадцатилетнюю? Он имел смутные воспоминания о том, каково это, когда тебе двадцать, потому как сам он уже восемь лет как разменял четвёртый десяток.

Да, Леви было тридцать восемь. Самый настоящий дед.

Вечно недовольный дед с ОКР, если верить Ханджи.

По крайней мере, описание их отношений было относительно нормальным. Никаких обычных «я врезался в неё, и она тут же в меня влюбилась». А ещё он был честен, что тоже было хорошо. Хотя некоторые из его ответов были тупые и бесполезные.

— Серьёзна в разумных пределах? – прочитал Леви вслух, испытывая непреодолимое желание влезть в экран и врезать тому, кто написал эту дичь. – Это совершенно бесполезно.

Леви прочитал ещё несколько ответов и потерял все остатки уважения к этому придурку, когда увидел, как тот хотел, чтобы его звали. Любимый? Серьёзно? Девушки вообще так делают? Эрвин, наверное, увидел это слово, заржал и переслал Леви, просто чтобы выбесить его.

Справедливости ради, Петра Пал была не лучшим вариантом для такого рода вещей. Леви иногда вообще не понимал, как у неё до сих пор получается держаться. Она могла отыгрывать только сентиментальных милых парней, и то только когда не требовалось звонков или свиданий, а также милых эмоциональных девушек. Будь это что-то даже немного непотребное, Эрвин сразу исключал её кандидатуру. Может, он волновался, что она испортится, хотя, если честно, она проводила столько времени в скайпе с Ханджи, а это было куда опаснее, по мнению Леви.

И по иронии судьбы парень хотел, чтобы его «девушке» нравились его глаза, которые были едва ли не единственным, что Леви посчитал хотя бы отдалённо красивым в дурачке на фото.

А вот следующий ответ показался Леви интересным. Это был вопрос о том, что ему/ей не нравится. Обычно все обходили эту тему или ходили вокруг да около. Разумеется, всегда найдётся пара вещей, но большинство людей предпочитали считать, что были идеальны, что не соответствовало действительности. У этого Эрена было такое раздолье, чтобы написать о всех своих недостатках.

«Что ж, возможно, ты не будешь такой уж занозой в заднице». По крайней мере он был интересным. Леви перешёл к вопросам о характере, чувстве юмора и ругательствам. «Дерзкая? Хочешь дерзости? Да у меня её хоть жопой жуй». Ладно, сейчас всё это выглядело уже лучше, чем несколько минут назад, но он в этом никому не признается. Но тот, кто давал ему столько свободы действий, определённо стоил того, чтобы дать ему шанс.

Пробежавшись по оставшейся части заявки, Леви остановился на «деталях» и проверил время отправки формы. Они были в разных часовых поясах, но вряд ли самолёт мог приземлиться спустя час после заполнения анкеты, но даже если и так, то всё равно нужно было ещё дождаться окончания руления самолёта, получить багаж, добраться туда, куда он направлялся…Время ещё было, хотя чем раньше он выполнит просьбу, тем лучше. 

Долистав до конца, он откинулся на подлокотник и снова потянулся за пивом, чтобы выжать последние капли жидкости, параллельно обдумывая ситуацию.

Эрвин бы никогда не заставил никого из своих работников брать клиентов, с которыми они не хотят работать, поэтому Леви знал, что может отказаться и Эрвин его поймёт. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что ему нужно было прикинуться девушкой, с чем, по его собственным ощущения, он бы не справился. Девушкой он не был, как ни посмотри.

Но он задолжал Петре. Хорошо так задолжал. И сейчас хотел помочь, так как знал, что она завалена по уши. Помимо работы, которая была на самом деле круглосуточной, девушка также училась на журналиста и проходила стажировку в газете. А ещё она забирала многих клиентов, когда ему казалось, что он не справится с их запросами.

Пацан казался не таким уж плохим. Он был честным и хотел такой характер, с которым Леви справится относительно легко. С учётом всех обстоятельств, звучало в принципе неплохо. А ещё приятным было то, что он любил «Halo». Казалось бы, о чём тут думать.

Открыв чат с Эрвином, он набрал всего два слова и нажал отправить. 

**[Леви Аккерман] 15:33:28**   
Я возьму.

После этого он потянулся за телефоном, который так и лежал на журнальном столике, и стал переписывать адрес электронной почты и номер телефона клиента. После приветственного сообщения по поводу прилёта нужно будет ещё написать имейл.

Леви около минуты гипнотизировал телефон взглядом, заставляя шестерёнки в голове вращаться, чтобы правильно создать нужный образ. Похожий на него самого, но немного другой. Пацан сказал дерзкая, а не бестактная.

Но ещё и немного фривольная.

Он отправил своему новому клиенту два сообщения, и в какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что в последнем он немного перегнул палку. А с другой стороны складывалось впечатление, что этому Жану не помешало бы врезать ниже пояса, чтобы сбить с него спесь, поэтому ладно, всё равно ведь уже отправил.

Отложив телефон, Леви уставился на приставку и всё же решил сыграть разок в «Magic: The Gathering», перед тем как разобраться с имейлом.

Так или иначе, торопиться было некуда, у пацана было ещё целых тридцать дней впереди. Подождёт свой первый имейл, ничего страшного.


	2. Девушка

Эрен никогда не отличался терпеливостью, и это было особенно ясно сейчас, когда он стоял позади какой-то бабули, которая медленно двигалась по проходу к выходу из самолёта. Он пытался не раздражаться из-за этого, но ведь объявляли же, что тех пассажиров, которым требуется больше времени, просят подождать, пока сойдут все остальные, чтобы не создавать задержек. 

И в итоге вот она, задержка. Которая очень раздражала Эрена, поскольку ему хотелось поскорее оказаться снаружи судна.

Когда они наконец оказались у трапа после черепашьей прогулки по салону, он с облегчением вздохнул, так как наконец мог обогнать эту женщину, и поспешил ко входу в здание аэропорта, оглядываясь в поисках указателей для получения багажа. Благо, на внутренних рейсах не требовалось проходить паспортный контроль — очереди там были жутчайшие.

Обнаружив наконец знаки, Эрен двинулся за своими вещами вместе с толпой людей, преследующих ту же цель, и оказался у багажных лент. Он проверил табло, чтобы найти свою, и по пути к ней разглядывал толпу встречающих, высматривая родителей.

Знакомое лицо он заметил, когда уже получил багаж, и то только потому, что его буквально сбили с ног, навалившись всем телом.

— Камикадзэ!

Жан Кирштайн буквально хватает его в охапку, поднимает в воздух и начинает энергично мотать из стороны в сторону. К такому приветствию Эрен уже привык. Сколько бы они ни бились, Жан никогда ничего не делал вполсилы. «Играй по-крупному — или вали домой», — всегда было его девизом.

— Отпусти, лошадиная рожа!

Эрен несколько раз ударил друга по плечу, прежде чем тот наконец плюхнул его на землю, и едва не упал, пытаясь восстановить равновесие.

— А ты что здесь забыл?

— Твоя мама никак не могла завести машину, поэтому Микаса написала мне и попросила забрать. Армин ещё не вернулся, иначе бы она точно написала ему, — ответил Жан с улыбкой и похлопал Эрена по плечу. — Не видел, что ли? Она говорила, что писала тебе.

При упоминании телефона Эрену вдруг поплохело. Он всё ещё не включал телефон, но симка была уже внутри, и если действие услуги, которую он оплатил, уже началось, то сейчас ему должно прийти сообщение от «девушки».

— Приём! — позвал Жан и постучал костяшками ему по лбу. — Что с тобой?

— Ничего, — резко ответил Эрен и потянул за ремень на плече, чтобы поднять сумку.

Порывшись в ней в поисках телефона, он вытащил свой айфон и уставился на него так, словно тот должен был сказать, умереть ему сегодня или остаться в живых.

— Это не твой чемодан?

Эрен поднял взгляд и отрицательно помотал головой, а затем снова посмотрел на телефон. Вот он. Момент истины.

С глубоким вздохом он включил телефон и стал ждать, пока яблочный логотип загрузится. Загрузился экран «Домой», и Эрен слегка фыркнул: на заставке они с Жаном притворялись хипстерами, о чём он благополучно забыл. Телефон пиликнул, оповещая о новых сообщениях. Когда юноша открыл их, то обнаружил, что некоторые были от сестры, одно от Жана и третье с незнакомого номера. Его не было видно целиком, но начиналось оно с «Хэй, любимый».

Это была его девушка. Всё было по-настоящему.

— Что, читать разучился, или что? Что там такого интересного? — спросил Жан, заглядывая в экран через плечо. — Что т…

Эрен раздражённо вскрикнул, когда друг буквально вырвал телефон у него из рук и, судя по всему, уже открыл сообщение с незнакомого номер.

— «Хэй, любимый, напиши, как сядете. И скажи своей…» — запнулся Жан и хмуро продолжил читать, беззвучно шевеля губами. — Какого хера, Йегер! Ты завёл девушку и ничего мне не сказал?!

Эрен отобрал телефон обратно, старательно изображая раздражение, что в принципе было нетрудно, потому что он сам не знал, что там дальше в сообщении. 

— Как раз хотел сказать, перед тем как ты забрал у меня этот грёбаный телефон! — возмутился Эрен и посмотрел в телефон, чтобы прочитать сообщения.

**[Незнакомый номер]**  
Хэй, любимый, напиши, как сядете.  
 **[Незнакомый номер]**  
И расскажи своей лошади, сколько раз я отсосала тебе перед отъездом. Может, он хотя бы раз заткнётся ради разнообразия. 

Потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы по прочтении второго сообщения сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Такого он точно не ожидал, особенно после прочтения раздела с часто задаваемыми вопросами, где говорилось, что любые непотребства типа секстинга не допускаются. Однако в сообщении было ясно написано о том, что ему несколько раз сделали минет. Сервису явно стоило пересмотреть Пользовательское соглашение.

— Давай начистоту, — упрямо заявил Жан. — Это твой приятель, да? Ты просто решил меня наколоть, — сделал он вывод и закинул руку Эрену на плечо. — Эрен, нет ничего такого в том, что ты не можешь найти девушку. Не все же такие, как сам великий Кирштайн. 

— Тупые и бесячие? — огрызнулся Эрен и собрался уже убрать телефон, как вдруг сообразил, что, наверное, стоит ответить. 

Если бы это действительно была его девушка, то было бы хреново проигнорировать её просьбу и не написать. Он задумался, как лучше ответить, чтобы для Жана не стало очевидно, что он понятия не имеет, что сказать.

**[Йегермейстер]**  
Мы приземлились, жду багаж.  
 **[Йегермейстер]**  
Моя «лошадь» приехала встретить меня, и очень забавно, что ты его упомянула.  
 **[Йегермейстер]**  
Он увидел твоё сообщение и обиделся, что я не сказал ему про тебя.

Эрену пришлось силой заставить себя не писать дальше. Он просто не знал, что отвечать и как продолжать разговор, поэтому немного перегибал палку. Отложив телефон, он стал высматривать свой чемодан, в то время как Жан строчил что-то у себя в телефоне. 

Когда знакомый чемодан наконец оказался рядом, Эрен схватил его с ленты, а затем подтолкнул Жана, и тот последовал за другом, всё ещё что-то хмуро печатая.

Уже снаружи Жан воодушевлённо вскрикнул и с триумфом замахал телефоном у Эрена прямо перед лицом. Видимо, хотел, чтобы тот прочитал текст на экране, но постоянное движение весьма осложняло дело.

— Так и знал! Ты всё врёшь! Я спросил Микасу, поменялось ли у тебя что-то в последнее время, и она сказала, что понятия не имеет, о чём я. Так что это точно постанова и никого у тебя нет!

— Я не обязан ничего тебе доказывать, — отрезал Эрен и жестом велел Жану вести его, так как сам не знал, где находится машина. — И я ещё никому не говорил, потому что хотел сделать сюрприз. Раз уж вы никак не могли отстать от меня из-за этого.

— Это всё херня! — не унимался Жан.

На парковке он достал ключи и нажал на пульт сигнализации. Ничего не произошло, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что на самом деле он не помнил, где оставил машину, и теперь пытался её найти. Потрясающе.

— Есть у меня девушка, — уже активнее настаивал на своём Эрен. — Не ты один можешь с кем-то встречаться, знаешь ли!

— Я тебе не верю.

Машина наконец отозвалась, и Жан с ухмылкой направился к ней, явно довольный тем, что сумел найти свою.

— Клянусь!

Эрен ненавидел тот факт, что ему приходилось оправдываться. Этот сервис должен был помочь ему заставить всех поверить, а не вынудить его что-то доказывать. То, как оборачивалась ситуация, раздражало его не меньше, чем когда над ним смеялись, что этой самой девушки нет!

— Так я тебе и поверил, — с этими словами Жан открыл багажник и встал у машины со стороны водителя.

Эрен фыркнул, когда понял, что друг не собирается помогать, и, подняв чемодан, положил его в машину, за ним последовали сумка с ноутбуком и ручная кладь. После этого он закрыл багажник, подошёл к машине с другой стороны и забрался на пассажирское сиденье.

Уже пристёгнутый, он вдруг понял, что Жан не торопится начать поездку — очевидно, он хотел продолжить разговор, прежде чем у Эрена появится шанс его придушить прямо за рулём.

Что Эрен уже делал.

Дважды.

— Поехали, — сухо сказал он.

— Сначала признайся, что ты врёшь! — запротестовал Жан и откинулся на спинку сиденья, скрестив руки за головой.

— Я не понимаю, что мне надо сделать? Доказать? Или что?

— Да хотя бы и доказать! — ухмыльнулся друг. — Пусть скинет фотку.

Эрен был рад, что, зная своё окружение, предусмотрительно оплатил пак с фото.

— Хорошо, — согласился он и полез за телефоном, чтобы попросить фото, но оказалось, что пришёл ответ на предыдущие сообщения.

— Не хорошо! Я тоже могу стырить фотку с инета. Я хочу, чтобы она отправила две, — Жан прищурился и крепко задумался, но, к удивлению Эрена, голова у него не взорвалась. — Одну вообще любую, а на второй она должна держать листок с текстом: «Жан Кирштайн — боженька, и я бы ему дала».

— Хорошо, — пробубнил Эрен и открыл сообщения, в душе надеясь, что всё получится.

**[Незнакомый номер]**  
Вряд ли бы ты сказал ему раньше, чем родителям, так ведь?  
 **[Незнакомый номер]**  
Ну и ты в любом случае переживал, что они тебе не поверят, а при личном общении доказать проще. 

**[Йегермейстер]**  
Да, поэтому я и хотел подождать.  
 **[Йегермейстер]**  
В любом случае Жан говнится и не верит мне.

**[Незнакомый номер]**  
Он просто завидует, что у тебя член больше ;)

**[Йегермейстер]**  
Лол ага.  
 **[Йегермейстер]**  
Но вообще, он хочет э-э-э пруф :/ Скинешь фотку?  
 **[Йегермейстер]**  
Только приличную! Мама, может, тоже захочет посмотреть.

**[Незнакомый номер]**  
Ты не показывал ему все наши фотки?????  
 **[Незнакомый номер]**  
А, стоп, точно, у тебя же новая симка.

**[Йегермейстер]**  
Нет, симка же новая.  
 **[Йегермейстер]**  
Ха-ха, ну да.  
 **[Йегермейстер]**  
Он хочет фотку с бумажкой, где будет написано «Жан Кирштайн — боженька, и я бы ему дала».  
 **[Йегермейстер]**  
И ещё какую-нибудь любую.

**[Незнакомый номер]**  
Секунду, я сейчас на стажировке. Попробую найти пустой кабинет. 

Эрен держал телефон так, чтобы Жану всё было видно и он не подумал, что за его спиной плетутся интриги. Стоило признать, что собеседник, кто бы он ни был, справлялся отлично. Всё выглядело максимально естественно, как если бы общение происходило с Армином или даже сестрой. Не считая пошлостей, конечно, хотя и Микаса иногда могла сказануть что-то этакое.

— Она, наверно, жутко страшная, раз реально встречается с тобой, — снова заговорил Жан спустя буквально минуту молчаливого ожидания.

— Уж кто бы говорил, тебе вообще, наверное, приходится каждой своей девушке надевать пакет на голову, — оскалился Эрен. — Ой, нет, не им, это ж у тебя лошадиная рожа.

— Вот говнюк.

На этот раз молчание продлилось чуть дольше.

— А почему ты не можешь просто вставить ту симку? Давай, покажи мне всё, что вы там вместе нафоткали.

— Потому что, — отрезал Эрен, уже имея план на этот случай. — Я оставил её с вещами. Мне не было смысла брать её с собой, я знал, что она не понадобится.

— Ну, это как-то тупо, а как ты собираешься возвращаться? Ты же ночью прилетаешь, разве нет? И будешь без телефона полдня. Вдруг ещё взбесишься из-за чего-нибудь.

— Я же не ты, я спокойно могу не разговаривать с людьми несколько часов.

— Ага-ага, конечно можешь, маменькин сынок.

Их перепалку прервал звук уведомления, и, открыв фото, Эрен повернул экран к Жану, так чтобы тому было хорошо видно. Он был искренне удивлён, когда увидел ту же самую девушку, которую выбирал при заполнении анкеты на сайте.

Похоже, что она находилась в каком-то кабинете, хотя, честно говоря, нельзя было сказать, настоящий это офис или просто оборудованное рабочее место дома. Выглядело достаточно правдоподобно и соответствующе, но кто знает, так ведь?

Рыжеватые волосы были распущены и ниспадали на плечи, а благодаря макияжу глаза казались большими. На девушке была нежно-розовая блузка, а внизу, наверное, какая-то юбка, но её видно не было. На лице было ровно то выражение, которое Эрену хотелось бы видеть: гримаса, которая явно демонстрировала, что просьба Жана её не особо обрадовала и воодушевила.

И, как и полагалось, она держала листок, но содержание текста немного не соответствовало тому, которое просил Жан.

«Какая жалость, что Жан Кирштайн не боженька, которому я бы дала».

Эрен не сдержал смешок, когда сам прочитал текст. Жан же был рассержен настолько, что у него не только покраснели уши, но даже щёки покрылись лёгким румянцем. Да, Эрен постоянно называл его лошадью, но он привык, что девушки обычно считали его привлекательным, а тут девушка, с которой Эрен, предположительно, встречался, задела его самолюбие, и это было как-то неправильно.

Но Жан не успел ничего сказать — телефон оповестил о новом фото. На этот раз девушка подмигивала и держала новый лист, на котором было написано: «Иго-го-го, лошадка».

Весьма довольный собой, Эрен повернулся к Жану, который больше не выглядел недовольным, скорее, задумчивым. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Пиздёж, — заключил он.

— Пи… Она написала твоё имя! Да какие ещё тебе нужны пруфы, что она настоящая и мы встречаемся?!

Ситуация начинала его раздражать. Всё не должно было быть так сложно. А если вспомнить, что Армин и Микаса были куда умнее Жана, то перспектива разрулить ситуацию в целом казалась не такой уж радужной.

— Я тебе не верю, — прямо сказал Жан. — Как я это вижу, вы просто познакомились где-то в интернете и она считает тебя этаким супер секси греческим богом. Может, ты скидывал ей мои фотки, и она понятия не имеет, кто ты на самом деле.

— Мы с ней ходим вместе на рунологию…

— Тогда отправь ей селфач.

По сути, в этом не было ничего такого, потому что он уже загружал своё фото, и она не могла не знать, как он выглядит, и не узнать его. Но всё-таки Жан перегибал палку.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Отправь ей селфи, и я тебе поверю. Я перестану доставать тебя из-за этого, — оскалился он. — О, скинь такое, чтобы ей нужно было как бы дополнить твоё сердечко.

— Чего? Нет уж! Это слишком тупо, ей не понравится!

Жан многозначительно посмотрел на друга и тем самым ясно дал понять, что не собирается заводить машину, пока Эрен не выполнит его желание. С недовольным стоном Эрен, ощущая себя полным неудачником, включил фронтальную камеру, направил на себя и свободной рукой изобразил половинку сердечка. Сделав фото, он отправил его своей «девушке».

Оба приятеля уставились на телефон в ожидании, и спустя почти минуту аппарат разродился звуком уведомления: на фото была всё та же девушка — да, ему пора было начать звать её по имени, Ханна — и другой рукой, противоположной той, что использовал Эрен, она так же изображала половинку сердечка.

**[Незнакомый номер]**  
Ну что за сопли. Ты же знаешь, что это не моё, Эрен.

Эрен с довольным видом повернул телефон Жану.

— Видишь? Эрен. И фотка. Она знает, как я выгляжу, мы встречаемся. Смирись уже.

Всё ещё в хорошем расположении духа, он набрал ответ, потому как посчитал странным не объяснить, зачем скинул такое фото.

**[Йегермейстер]**  
Это было для Жана.

Ответ пришёл почти сразу, и Эрен не сдержал улыбки. Кто бы ни была эта девушка, всё было здорово. Ему нравилось, как происходило общение между ними.

**[Незнакомый номер]**  
Чего, то есть это он теперь твоя девушка?  
 **[Незнакомый номер]**  
И часа не прошло, как ты дома, а у меня уже появился соперник в виде лошади -.-

На этот раз Эрен рассмеялся в голос. Жан потребовал показать сообщения и довольно сильно взбесился, когда прочитал их, но в итоге завёл двигатель и направил машину к выезду. Телефон Эрена снова издал звук оповещения.

**[Незнакомый номер]**  
Мне нужно идти, я сейчас как бы должна работать…   
**[Незнакомый номер]**  
Рада, что ты спокойно добрался домой, любимый. Спишемся позже ;) 

**[Йегермейстер]**  
Спасибо, милая <3 Напишу тебе попозже. Хорошего тебе рабочего дня!

Перед тем как убрать телефон, Эрен собрался добавить номер в контакты, чтобы при звонках и сообщениях высвечивалось имя Ханны, но на секунду задумался. Жан привык, что Эрен всегда использует какие-то прозвища для всех, поэтому просто имя будет выглядеть немного подозрительно.

После некоторых размышлений Эрен решил сделать кое-что абсолютно глупое и в итоге записал Ханну как «Милая», хотя это действительно было максимально нелепо. Для Жана это добавляло правдоподобности, потому что было очевидно, что Эрену никогда не выпадал шанс записать номер какой-нибудь девушки помимо сестры или знакомой.

Дорога до выезда с парковки прошла в тишине, молчание продолжалось и пока Жан платил за стоянку, и пока вёл машину по боковой дороге, которая выходила на основное шоссе. Никто не проронил ни слова, пока они не оказались на главной дороге, где в послеобеденном потоке машин им предстояло добраться до пригорода, в котором жила семья Эрена.

— И как её зовут? — наконец спросил Жан с раздражением в голосе из-за того, что приходилось проявлять интерес самому.

— Ханна.

— Ясно. Как вы познакомились?

Эрен поморщился — в основном для вида. Внезапно он обрадовался вопросам в анкете, иначе бы ему пришлось придумывать на ходу, а настолько хорошо он врать всё-таки не умел. Сейчас ответить оказалось гораздо проще, потому что он уже думал над этим. Надо будет поблагодарить того, кто составлял вопросы.

— Ну, на самом деле, это было очень глупо, — пробормотал Эрен, немного сгорбившись на сидении. — Я был в кафетерии и там сцепился с одним парн…

— Невероятно.

Эрен проигнорировал комментарий и продолжил:

— В общем, мы начали ругаться, я его толкнул, и он врезался в какую-то девушку, это и была Ханна. В итоге она упала, уронила свой поднос, и вся еда тоже разлетелась вокруг. Он наехал на неё, типа, она не смотрит, куда идёт, ну и мне пришлось ему врезать.

— Сомнительно.

К сожалению, это могло бы действительно произойти. Эрен часто дрался, но редко побеждал. Просто он обычно никогда не унимался, и его противники оставляли его в покое.

— Ну, в любом случае, я предложил угостить её ужином в качестве компенсации за то, что она осталась без обеда. Мы стали общаться, и потом она позвала меня в кино. До меня не сразу дошло, что это было вроде как свидание, но где-то с тех пор мы начали как бы… встречаться.

— И когда всё это было?

— В январе. Но встречаться мы начали где-то с конца февраля.

— И ты мне ничего не сказал, — проворчал Жан, сворачивая влево, на дорогу, ведущую в сторону дома. — Я думал, мы друзья.

— Ты не поверил мне даже после всех доказательств, — ответил Эрен. — Как будто бы ты мне точно поверил, если бы я сказал ещё тогда.

— А может, и так! — продолжил настаивать Жан, хотя по голосу было слышно, что нет, не может.

Эрен почувствовал, как его охватывает раздражение, и стал смотреть в окно, сосредоточив внимание на том, как знакомые пейзажи быстро сменяют друг друга. У него прибавилось уверенности в том, что дело выгорит, особенно если Ханна продолжит так же замечательно, как и начала.

Возможно, у него всё получится.

— Эрен!

Он вздрогнул, когда мать бросилась к нему, но позволил утянуть себя в крепкие объятия, будто бы она не видела его уже несколько лет.

— Привет, мам.

— Что-то не похоже, чтобы ты хорошо питался! — воскликнула она и, немного отстранившись, стала оглядывать сына. — Наверняка один сплошной Макдоналдс! 

Подобное заявление Эрена возмутило, потому что сначала он подумал, что мама сетовала из-за его худобы, но, по-видимому, она имела в виду, что он растолстел. Он не мог найти слов, чтобы ответить, но это и к лучшему, потому что мама улыбнулась, поцеловала его в щёку и заверила, что это всего лишь шутка.

— Эрен!

С широкой улыбкой он повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать сестру, но тут же вскрикнул, когда звонко получил по затылку.

— Ай! Микаса!

— У тебя есть девушка?!

Эрен на секунду обрадовался, что Ханна была ненастоящей, потому что у Микасы был тот самый убийственный взгляд, который она берегла для тех, кто обижал Эрена. Он мог только предположить, что, возможно, сестра беспокоилась, не ранит ли девушка его чувства или что-то вроде того. Было бы хорошо, если бы он мог признаться ей во всём, но Микаса скажет Жану. Обязательно. Потому как у них с Жаном не было секретов, иначе бы она не узнала о девушке.

Ещё в дороге Эрену стало интересно, с кем переписывался Жан, пока они ждали зелёного сигнала, и это оказалась его сестра. Великолепно.

— Девушка? — мгновенно оживилась Карла Йегер. — У тебя есть девушка?

— Да ничего такого, — попытался уйти от разговора Эрен, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щёки. 

Он знал, что домашним покажется, что это от смущения, но на самом деле причиной было негодование. Он мог бы завести девушку, если бы хотел! Просто ему было замечательно одному, вот и всё!

— Хочу с ней поговорить, — заявила Микаса.

— Нет, не сейчас. Где папа?

Отец, со слов Карлы, в последнюю минуту вынужден был отправиться к пациенту, судя по всему, дело было неотложное. И, воспользовавшись моментом, Жан забрал у Эрена телефон и отбежал подальше. Мать держала его за руку, из-за чего Эрен не смог сразу побежать за другом, и требовала посвятить её во все подробности, в то время как Микаса поспешила к Жану.

Ничего хорошего в этом не было. Если они сейчас начнут переписываться с Ханной от его имени, она не сообразит, что к чему. Чёрт, надо срочно вернуть телефон.

— Мам, мне нужен мой телефон! Я очень дорожу Ханной, а Жан сейчас всё испортит!

Сумев наконец вырваться, он сбежал с крыльца и поспешил к Жану и Микасе. Они стояли чуть дальше по улице и, судя по сгорбленным спинам, оба смотрели в телефон.

Когда Эрен наконец оказался рядом, он вклинился между ними, выхватил телефон и резко спросил:

— Может, хватит? Как тебе вообще разница? У тебя есть своя девушка!

— Уже нет, мы расстались, — ответил Жан и одновременно с этим приобнял Микасу одной рукой.

Она тут же ущипнула его за руку и потянула её со своего плеча под жалобные стоны боли. Только сделав шаг в сторону и задержав щипок ещё на несколько секунд, Микаса наконец отпустила Жана, и тот прижал ноющую руку к груди.

— Тогда найди ещё чью-нибудь. Не каждый день я порчу девушке обед и убеждаю её встречаться со мной, — отрезал Эрен и открыл сообщения на телефоне, чтобы проверить, что эти двое понаписали. 

К счастью, Ханна ещё ничего не ответила. Впрочем, она сказала, что ей надо работать, и, полагал Эрен, это была правдой. Может, все эти люди на другом конце были самыми обычными васями, жили своей жизнью и иногда занимались вот этим всем на стороне.

**[Йегермейстер]**  
Я тААААААААААААААК скучаю по тебе сейчас!  
 **[Йегермейстер]**  
А ещё моя сестра хочет познакомиться с тобой! Позвони ей ядыловтсыдшу   
**[Йегермейстер]**  
Извини.  
 **[Йегермейстер]**  
Это не я. Жан с сестрой отобрали у меня телефон. 

Не успел Эрен убрать телефон, как тот завибрировал, и, к его удивлению, это были сообщения от Ханны.

**[Милая/Зая <3]**  
А, хорошо.  
 **[Милая/Зая <3]**  
А то я даже не знала, как на это ответить, было совсем на тебя не похоже.  
 **[Милая/Зая <3]**  
В смысле я знаю, что ты сыночка-корзиночка, но это уже слишком.

**[Йегермейстер]**  
Ха-ха, принято. Что ж, постараюсь не стать маменькиным сынком снова. 

**[Милая/Зая <3]**  
Возможно, уже слишком поздно, раз ты уже слушаешься лошадь. 

Эрен не выдержал и рассмеялся, и Жан заглянул через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит на экране. Он попытался выхватить телефон, но довольно быстро его попытка претерпела поражение.

— Что она за язва! Почему она постоянно меня оскорбляет?!

— А мне кажется, она абсолютно права, — вмешалась Микаса, прочитав сообщения. — И, скорее всего, она мне понравится, Эрен.

С улыбкой на лице Эрен зашагал в сторону дома. Он надеялся, что отец скоро вернётся, а Армин уже в пути — было бы здорово собраться всем вместе.

И в качестве бонуса: никто не станет доставать его из-за отсутствия девушки.

***

Леви сидел опершись на подлокотник, на столе перед ним стояла чашка с чаем, а изо рта торчала палочка от мороженого. Он доел свой фруктовый лёд уже довольно давно, но всё никак не мог встать, чтобы выбросить. Вместо того чтобы положить на стол, он предпочёл держать её во рту.

Взгляд метался по экрану туда-сюда, наблюдая, как герой уворачивается и стреляет по противнику. Ханджи сидели на другом конце дивана, с маниакальным блеском в глазах выпуская очереди из пулемёта бесконечное количество раз. Всякий раз, когда им надо было перезарядиться, казалось, неминуемо грянет истерика. 

Иногда Леви волновался, что однажды проснётся посреди ночи, а Ханджи будет стоять над ним с ножом в руке. И оставалось только надеяться, что он проснётся как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть остановить их.

Комнату наполняли звуки выстрелов и прочих игровых эффектов, Леви с Ханджи в основном молчали. Они уже давно выучили привычки и склонности друг друга, поэтому им было легко играть вместе без обсуждений, куда идти и что делать.

Они почти закончили надирать задницы другой команде, когда телефон Леви на журнальном столике завибрировал. Так же молча герой Ханджи переместился ближе к герою Леви, чтобы прикрыть его, пока сам он тянулся к телефону. Это было единственным реальным недостатком такой работы: у тебя совершенно не бывает выходных.

Проведя большим пальцем по нижней части экрана, он открыл сообщение и нахмурился, когда увидел отправителя.

**[Заблокированный номер]**  
Привет, П.Р. Это Эрен Йегер. Это моя другая симка, поэтому эти сообщения никто не увидит.  
 **[Заблокированный номер]**  
Я просто хотел сказать спасибо за сегодня. Всё было отлично, и я знаю, что это, наверное, не лучшая в мире работа, поэтому хотел поблагодарить за помощь сегодня.

— Идиот, — процедил Леви, быстро набирая ответ.

**[Пользователь]**  
Тебе не следует выходить из образа. Я не твой друг — я услуга, за которую ты заплатил. Ты же читал ВиО. Больше не пиши мне за пределами оговорённого общения.

Ответ пришёл быстро, и, прочитав его, Леви бросил телефон обратно на столик и взял в руки джойстик.

**[Заблокированный номер]**  
Да… Извини. Я не подумал. В любом случае спасибо. Хорошего вечера.

— Кто это был? — спросили Ханджи, когда Леви вернулся в игру.

— Новенький. Он считает меня своим другом. Я поставил его на место/развеял его заблуждения.

— Надеюсь, ты был предельно вежлив, иначе придётся объяснять Эрвина, почему кто-то отменил подписку.

Леви не беспокоился по этому поводу, пацан казался слабовольным простаком. Учитывая, какую девушку он запросил, сам Эрен не особо справлялся с ролью бойфренда. Леви думал, что он окажется грубоватым и, может, невежественным, но ошибся. Он был просто странным юношей, который, похоже, не знал, как общаться с собственной девушкой.

Тем не менее, быть собой в онлайне довольно весело. И, конечно, спасибо Петре за то, что быстро отреагировала на просьбу. Вопрос с фото в принципе мог стать проблемой: если в процессе активной переписки понадобятся фото, а Петра не сможет ответить, то будет очень неловко.

Закончив катку, Леви сказал Ханджи, что на сегодня он всё, и отключил джойстик. Они играли через его аккаунт, но он не возражал, поскольку это был личный, а не для клиентов, и его можно было без проблем оставить Ханджи.

Леви поднялся с дивана и наконец пошёл на кухню, чтобы выкинуть деревянную палочку. Ополоснув кружку, он поставил её в посудомойку, а затем вернулся в зал, чтобы взять телефон, и ушёл к себе в комнату. Тут у него была ещё одна консоль, и, чтобы не прерывать игру Ханджи, он зашёл под их профилем и запустил «Magic: The Gathering», а сам принялся готовиться ко сну. Уже переодетый и с почищенными зубами, он вернулся в комнату, закрыл дверь, выключил свет и завалился на кровать. Устроившись с джойстиком в руках, он начал игру, периодически поглядывая на компьютер. Проверять обращения от клиентов не хотелось, но он понимал, что если не сделает этого сейчас, то придётся заняться этим с утра, а с утра он обычно не в настроении, поэтому лучше было не откладывать.

Был его ход, и, разыграв карту земли, Леви встал и направился к компьютеру в другом конце комнаты. Он провёл пальцами по тачпаду, чтобы вывести компьютер из спящего режима. Было несколько вопросов по поводу продления договоров и тому подобного, с которыми он расправился довольно быстро, как и всегда. Но в самом низу страницы его ждало новое имя. Леви обратил внимание на иконку переназначения заявки, которая служила напоминанием отправить ответ анонимно, чтобы клиент не знал, что общение происходит не с тем человеком, которого он выбрал.

**[Эрен Йегер]**   
_Привет!  
Извини, что беспокою тебя, но сегодня я столкнулся с непредвиденной ситуацией. Да, ты просила меня не писать тебе, извини. Я просто хотел сказать спасибо за всё. Я знаю, что у нас ещё есть время, но всё прошло замечательно и очень натурально. Жан точно поверил, и похоже, что даже Микаса, которую обычно трудно убедить, уверена, что всё по-настоящему. Но самое сложное будет завтра, когда приедет мой друг Армин. У него задержали рейс, поэтому мы увидимся только с утра. Но, как я уже сказал, ты отлично справляешься, поэтому, уверен, всё будет хорошо.   
Ещё я хотел уточнить пару моментов по поводу того, как всё это работает. То есть мой пакет предусматривает 20 фото, но сегодня я уже использовал несколько из них, поэтому меня беспокоит вопрос, что будет, когда они закончатся. Если ты вдруг перестанешь отправлять фото, это будет не очень хорошо, никто больше не поверит. Так вот, что делать, если достигнут лимит?  
Ещё раз спасибо за всё! С нетерпением жду завтра!  
Эрен_

У Леви не было сил высказать вслух всё, что он думал по этому поводу, пусть даже это и было всего одно слово: болван. Этот парень только в этом небольшом опусе уже _трижды_ поблагодарил его за услугу, которую сам же оплатил. Совсем плохой?

Леви покачал головой и принялся писать ответ — это была его работа. Отправив письмо, он закрыл компьютер и приготовился вернуться к игре.

_Эрен, мы понимаем, что иногда что-то может пойти не по плану. В случае превышения лимита фото мы выставим Вам отдельный счёт, который можно будет оплатить позднее при продлении подписки. Кроме того, у нас доступны к покупке дополнительные пакеты (информация по **ссылке** ), которые включают отдельные опции, такие как дополнительные фото, сообщения, смена типа пакета и другое.  
Обращайтесь, если у Вас возникнут вопросы или Вам потребуется помощь.  
П.Р._

Приходилось быть любезным, потому что он писал от имени Петры. Иначе бы Леви отправил этого придурка перечитывать раздел с часто задаваемыми вопросами. Хотя не то чтобы он верил, что тот его действительно читал — было непохоже, чтобы парень чётко понимал, что происходит.

После победы в игре Леви размышлял, сыграть ли ему ещё раз, и в этот момент телефон снова дал о себе знать. Разблокировав экран, он открыл сообщения.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Спокойной ночи! Хороших снов :) Напишу тебе завтра.

**[Пользователь]**  
Какие могут быть хорошие сны, когда тебя нет здесь со мной :(   
**[Пользователь]**  
Ты же знаешь, что я не могу уснуть, не поработав ртом.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ого. И ты потом этим ртом целуешь маму? 

**[Пользователь]**  
Нет, тебя >)  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ночи, любимый. Влажных тебе снов с моим участием. 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Спокойной ночи :)

Когда стало очевидно, что разговор окончен, Леви отложил телефон и начал новую игру, но поймал себя на том, что периодически посматривает на телефон. Нечасто ему приходилось общаться с клиентами _так_ , и несмотря на неловкость, исходящую от этого пацана, он умудрялся оставаться собой и отвечать таким образом, что Леви было легко поддерживать разговор. Не многим до него это удавалось. 

Пока одну из карт атаковали, Леви снова взял телефон и стал пролистывать все сообщения за день, читая их предельно тщательно.

Этот пацан был забавным малым. Своеобразным, чудаковатым, но всё равно забавным. 

Возможно, эта заявка не станет такой уж большой занозой в заднице.


	3. Честность

До этого мгновения Эрен никогда не осознавал, насколько он скучал по своей кровати. Это чувство появилось, когда он поселился в общежитии, но только сейчас понял, насколько сильным оно было.

Когда впервые за долгое время вот так просыпаешься в собственной кровати, вернуть мозг в состояние бодрствования было почти невыполнимой задачей. Тот совсем не слушался, и только спустя час в полусне Эрен смог вернуть его в мир живых.

С громким стоном он зарылся лицом в подушку, практически сливаясь с матрасом. Какое счастье, что впереди было ещё целых три месяца.

Возможно, ещё не так рано, и можно немного поваляться в кровати.

Эрен пошарил рукой по прикроватной тумбочке в поисках телефона. Не обнаружив аппарат, он нахмурился и, приподняв голову, посмотрел туда, где тот должен лежать.

Его не было.

Это отрезвило Эрена моментально. Он резко сел и тщательно проверил рядом с тумбочкой. Не найдя ничего, кроме зарядки, он соскочил с кровати и принялся шарить в одеялах, пытаясь понять, куда делся телефон. Его нигде не было, и напрашивался один-единственный ужасающий вывод: Жан уже был у них и забрал его! Вчера, после чужих попыток утащить телефон, Эрен предусмотрительно поставил пароль, но и с ним была одна небольшая проблема…

Он был буквально готов сорвать дверь с петель, когда открывал её, так как знал, что было уже слишком, _слишком_ поздно. Но надежда умирает последней.

«Пожалуйста, пусть Армин ещё не пришёл! — лихорадочно думал он, сбегая по лестнице в одних трусах. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!»

На последней ступеньке Эрен резко развернулся, держась за перила, и влетел в кухню, но тут же замер, стоило ему заметить светлую макушку.

Армин.

Чёрт.

— Доброе утро, котичек! — бодро поприветствовал его Жан из-за стола, после чего Микаса и Армин обратили на него свои взгляды.

Эрен отчётливо видел, что в руках у друга был его телефон. Разумеется, Армин мог подобрать пароль, и если кто и мог догадаться, что всё это было не по-настоящему, то именно он.

— Что вы там делаете?! — сердито закричал Эрен.

И не только потому, что боялся, что его выведут на чистую воду, но ещё и потому, что это был _его_ телефон! Личная вещь! В мгновение ока он пересёк кухню, без лишних любезностей выхватил из чужих рук свой телефон и проверил, что творится в сообщениях.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Утречка, любимый~ Ты наверняка ещё спишь, просто хотела написать, перед тем как пойду на стажировку.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Желаю тебе хорошего дня. Надо будет как-нибудь «поговорить», если ты понимаешь, о чём я ;)

«Господи, — подумал Эрен, прочитав сообщения, — я, конечно, просил игривую и дерзкую, но они восприняли всё слишком буквально». Он продолжал читать, чтобы понять, где его подловили, однако чем больше читал, тем меньше беспокойства ощущал. Опросник, который он заполнил, был просто чудесным.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Доброе утро, красавица. Как у нас сегодня дела?

**[Солнце <3]**  
O_o Красавица? С каких это пор ты зовёшь меня так сладенько?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты же не изменил мне с этой лошадью, так ведь? -.-

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну конечно нет! Вчера в кровати я так скучал по тебе.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Хотела бы я сказать то же самое, но, если честно, так здорово хотя бы раз поспать с целым одеялом. И это я ещё не говорю про храп :P

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я не храплю!

**[Солнце <3]**  
Заюш, мы же это уже проходили, ты храпишь.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Очень громко.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Но ничего страшного. Это такие мелочи по сравнению с почти что идеальным набором всего остального ;)

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Идеальным, м? В смысле из-за этого? *показывает каменный пресс с кубиками*

**[Солнце <3]**  
ЛОЛ  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Что там у тебя каменное?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Дико извиняюсь, но ты вдруг каким-то магическим образом избавился от того пухляша? Надеюсь, что всё-таки нет, а то я буду скучать без своей подушечки, когда ты вернёшься.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это лыфгтасщыфпасыщп

**[Солнце <3]**  
O_o

Он хотел буквально расцеловать этого человека через экран. Армин прекрасно справился с подражанием, а Ханна отвечала абсолютно восхитительно. Каждый ответ был буквально в самое яблочко, и Эрен поблагодарил высшие силы за эту систему.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Прости, Жан, Армин и Микаса забрали телефон. Я спал -.- Это всё был не я.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Тогда понятно. А то меня РЕАЛЬНО смутило это твоё «красавица».

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Извини :/ Похоже, они всё ещё мне не верят. Просто Армин только приехал, и, наверное, они хотели, чтобы он тоже попробовал.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Вот оно что. Типа, пусть гений найдёт ответ на вопрос, воображаемая я или нет, так? Всё понятно. Что ж, скажи им, что я СТАНУ воображаемой, если они не перестанут меня доставать :P

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Пусть только попробуют!!!!!!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
В любом случае ещё раз извини. Хорошего тебе дня на стажировке!

**[Солнце <3]**  
Спасибо! Спишемся.

Эрен уже собирался заняться злосчастной троицей, как телефон снова пиликнул: пришло фото от Ханны — или П.Р., без разницы. Она стояла перед зеркалом одетая в чёрное платье с бордовыми леггинсами, на шее был шарф в цвет, а на ногах — чёрные ботинки. Волосы были забраны в какой-то странный небрежный пучок, а макияжа было ровно столько, чтобы было понятно, что он есть, но без перебора. При виде фотографии Эрен почти что захотел, чтобы эти отношения были настоящими. Он надеялся, что её настоящий парень не пренебрегает ей, учитывая, со сколькими людьми у неё могут быть фейковые отношения.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Выглядишь потрясно :) Покажи им всем!

Отписавшись, с нескрываемой злостью он повернулся к тем, кого _считал_ своими друзьями. Микаса, больше остальных преуспевшая в страшных взглядах, не особо впечатлилась, Жана ситуация, похоже, вообще забавляла, и только в Армине был какой-то намёк на чувство вины и раскаяние.

— Если тебе станет легче, то я на 97,8% уверен, что она настоящая.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Эрен и почувствовал, как гнев немного утих, чтобы ему на смену пришло раздражение: — Девяносто семь и восемь? Столько, значит?

— Ну, всё ещё остаётся вероятность в 2,2%, что…

— А можем мы просто обняться и поздороваться, как нормальные люди? — перебил его Эрен и раскинул руки, крепко держа в одной из них телефон.

Армин лучезарно улыбнулся и ответил на объятия.

— Как тебе в школе права? — спросил Эрен, когда они отстранились, и боковым зрением заметил, что Микаса уже начала готовить ему завтрак.

— Я не в школе права, а на юридическом факультете, это разные вещи, — поправил Армин. — Ну да ладно. Я всё сдал, так что всё хорошо.

— Эй, — вмешался Жан, нахмурившись, — а почему ты у меня не спросил про учёбу?

— Потому что мне пофиг и ты наверняка всё завалил.

Жан соскочил со стула и, грозя Эрену кулаком, выкрикнул:

— А теперь скажи мне это в лицо!

— Я сказал, что ты придурок, — с улыбкой сказал Эрен. — Повозмущайся ещё мне тут. Рискнёшь?

Щёки Жана будто бы подёрнулись румянцем, и он молча сел обратно. Эрен знал, что друг не завалил экзамены, он просто его подначивал. Но после сегодняшнего он весь день будет напоминать им об этом.

***

Тёмные глаза скользили по строчкам, только изредка замирая, когда приходилось прерваться и перелистнуть страницу, чтобы продолжить чтение.

День тянулся очень медленно. Видимо, с приближением лета всё больше и больше людей устраивали свою личную жизнь. Пожалуй, это было даже к лучшему. Свободного времени становилось больше, но, конечно, это могло привести к окончательной потере клиентов и, соответственно, уменьшению доходов.

Если это произойдёт, ему, вероятно, придётся найти _нормальную_ работу. При мысли об этом во рту как будто всё свело, поэтому он постарался не зацикливаться и продолжил читать книгу без особого интереса.

— Хочу торт, — заявили его сосед_ка, как будто бы от простого упоминания десерт материализуется прямо перед ними.

— Иди и купи, — отозвался Леви, перевернув страницу, и посмотрел на Ханджи поверх книги.

Они играли в New Super Mario на Wii, но как-то не очень успешно. Все те звуки, что Ханджи издавали, когда что-то случалось, были бы куда смешнее, если бы в этот момент Леви не пытался читать.

— Мне слишком удобно, чтобы идти за тортом.

— Тогда не иди, — ответил Леви, всё ещё наблюдая за игрой: Ханджи направляли бедного сантехника прямо на Растение-Пиранью.

— А ты не хочешь за ним сходить?

— Нет.

Леви снова вернулся к чтению, и они продолжили заниматься своими делами. Спустя какое-то время раздался звук уведомления электронной почты. Они одновременно повернулись к своим компьютерам, чтобы проверить, кому пришло письмо. Оказалось, Леви. Отложив книгу, он открыл почтовый клиент и увидел автоматическое уведомление о том, что один из клиентов обновил свой профиль. Леви поставил ноутбук на колени и перезагрузил страницу. Пролистав список клиентов, он заметил, что один из профилей переместился во вкладку отменённых подписок, и решил проверить, кто это, в первую очередь, потому что времени на это нужно было буквально пару секунд. Отказавшимся клиентом оказался Стивен — видимо, он решил двигаться дальше. Комментарий к отмене и оценка в пять звёзд были хорошим знаком — значит, он отказался не потому, что Леви что-то сделал не так. Может, он нашёл себе парня, которого можно было бы по-настоящему затащить в постель.

Леви вернулся на главную страницу и прокрутил вниз, пока не дошёл до значка уведомления в виде фрейма. И снова от чужой заявки. Может, он решил оплатить дополнительный пакет фото и спрашивал, как это сделать. Сообщение Леви прочитал с нейтральным выражением лица, а затем отставил компьютер и снова взял в руки книгу.

— Что там?

— Новенький, — ответил Леви, просматривая страницу, чтобы вспомнить, где остановился.

— И чего хотел?

— Ничего.

Ответ Ханджи очевидно не удовлетворил, и они поставили игру на паузу и потянулись к компьютеру, чтобы включить экран и прочитать сообщение. Леви непроизвольно посмотрел в ту же сторону.

**[Эрен Йегер]**   
_Привет, П.Р.!  
Можешь не отвечать, я просто хотел ещё раз сказать спасибо за вчера и за ответы на мои вопросы! Я очень ценю твою помощь. Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо сегодня, и если ты и правда на стажировке, то желаю, чтобы всё прошло хорошо!  
До связи!  
Эрен_

— Какой он милый! — воскликнули Ханджи. — Я тоже такого хочу!

— Можешь забирать, — разрешил Леви.

— Отвечать не собираешься?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Раздражает, — ответил Леви, переворачивая страницу. — Мы с ним не друзья — он платит мне за то, что я прикидываюсь. Зачем он тратит моё время на подобные сообщения?

— Он просто пытается быть дружелюбным, не нужно быть таким колючим хреном.

— У меня он хотя бы есть, чего я не могу сказать о тебе, — парировал Леви, по большей части потому что ему было интересно, каков будет ответ.

Он уже привык, что реплики не меняются, но сегодня было что-то новенькое.

— Тебе более чем рады в моей спальне, где ты сможешь узнать, что же там у меня.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Ханджи были бы мертвы, воскрешены, а затем мертвы снова.

— Да шучу я, — утешили они и толкнули Леви в коленку, так как он, как всегда, сидел опершись спиной на подлокотник. — Можешь уже убрать свои эти ножи, которые у тебя на месте глаз.

Леви ничего не ответил и перевёл взгляд на экран. Отвечать не хотелось, потому что это выглядело бы как одобрение этого дурачка. Но в то же время он платил за услугу, и игнорировать совсем было нельзя.

Но ведь как хорошо тянулся день!

Но пацан действительно был любезным, этого не отнять.

Всё ещё считая, что это всё вина Ханджи, Леви отложил книгу, взял с журнального столика телефон и стал пролистывать контакты.

**[Пользователь]**  
Привет, любимый! Мне очень скучно, повесели меня.

Вот. Он тоже ведёт себя любезно. И теперь никто — то есть Ханджи — не сможет судачить по этому поводу с Эрвином. Леви уже было отложил телефон, как тот прозвенел: Эрен ответил.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Очень жаль, что так :(  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Хотя не уверен, что я могу сейчас сделать >.>

Леви смотрел на сообщение на секунду дольше обычного, затем собрался вернуть телефон на столик, но тот снова издал звук уведомления. Следующее сообщение Эрена немного удивило.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
У меня есть идея! Давай сыграем во что-то типа игры с вопросами? Мы, конечно, достаточно встречаемся, но вряд ли знаем прям ВСЁ. Так что как раз будет возможность узнать друг о друге побольше. Никаких ограничений и запретов — только полная, стопроцентная честность.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Я серьёзно. Честность.

— Честность, значит? — произнёс Леви вслух.

Это немного заинтриговало его. У него никогда раньше не было такого клиента, как Эрен. Конечно, еюсообщения вне оговорённого общения раздражали, потому что они с Леви никоим образом не были друзьями, но сам по себе он казался хорошим малым. Более внимательным — и интересным, чем Стивен, это уж точно.

**[Пользователь]**  
Окей, я в деле. Но только не лей слёзы, когда я засмущаю тебя :P

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
До слёз не засмущаешь, я слишком важен для тебя. Иначе сама же расстроишься! D:

**[Пользователь]**  
Мечтай-мечтай. Кто начинает?

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Давай ты певрая?  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
*первая

Леви посмотрел на экран и немного задумался, правда ли Эрен будет отвечать честно. Что ж, уже зная некоторые вещи из профиля, он решил всё же попробовать.

**[Пользователь]**  
У тебя правда не было девушек до меня? Ты хороший и симпатичный ;) Как так получилось?

Эрен не ответил сразу, и Леви предположил, что он либо струсил, либо занят, либо набирает ему целое сочинение, и снова взялся за книгу. Однако тут его внимание привлекли Ханджи: они уже не играли, а были заняты тем, что создавали нового персонажа Mii*. Леви наблюдал за процессом, пока через некоторое время не дал о себе знать телефон. Он взял аппарат, чтобы посмотреть, что за лажу ему ответили.

Как оказалось, не лажу. А пацан был занятным.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Да, правда не было. Но не то чтобы меня это волновало, я бы не стал заводить отношения ради отношений. Что касается причины, то, наверное, дело в том, что я не отношусь к тем парням, которых обычно хотят девушки. Ты же сама знаешь, у меня вспыльчивый характер, и я думаю, что девушки иногда видят во мне злого парня, который не контролирует свои эмоции и совершенно не стоит их времени. Но мне никогда не было одиноко. У меня есть друзья, и мне правда больше ничего не надо. Люди, которые в нужный момент всегда рядом.

Леви хмыкнул, и Ханджи сразу же поинтересовались:

— Что?

— Ничего.

Леви не знал, что ответить. Эрен был довольно честен, и, наверное, надо бы перестать его подначивать.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Моя очередь!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Что ты в свободное время любишь делать больше всего?

Леви изо всех сил постарался ответить так, чтобы одновременно и остаться в образе, и быть максимально честным.

**[Пользователь]**  
Дурачок, ты же и так знаешь, что я делаю в свободное время!  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но если у тебя с памятью совсем всё плохо, то я могу просветить тебя и заодно напомнить, что подарить мне на день рождения *кхм предоплаченные карты на XBox кхм*

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ну да, но в универе у наc не то чтобы большой выбор. Я имел в виду ВООБЩЕ.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
ХА-ХА! Принято :)

**[Пользователь]**  
Мне правда нравится играть и читать. Игры — это хороший способ выплеснуть фрустрацию. А чтение расслабляет и полезно для мозга так или иначе.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Какая у тебя любимая игра? В смысле мы постоянно играли в Halo, но, наверное, это всё-таки больше за неимением альтернативы.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не, как раз Halo :) Люблю в неё играть. Ты взяла с собой приставку? Надо будет сыграть как-нибудь!

**[Пользователь]**  
Надо. Но тебя нет у меня в друзьях, мы же всегда вместе играли, поэтому как-то не было случая добавить…

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
ЛОЛ! Кстати да, я тоже не подумал! Даже неловко как-то.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Я JaegerMeister :) Добавь меня, когда будешь дома, и тогда можно будет как-нибудь сыграть.

**[Пользователь]**  
Звучит как план.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Извини, но мне придётся отключиться. Я в кино и не хочу мешать людям мельканием телефона.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Пиши мне вопросы, если хочешь :)

**[Пользователь]**  
Конечно! Ты же дома, я не должна доставать тебя своим нытьём, что мне скучно.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Напишу, когда придумаю.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Отлично :) Надеюсь, у меня получилось помочь тебе развеяться, хотя бы чуть-чуть! Хорошего дня!

**[Пользователь]**  
Конечно, спасибо, любимый! Приятного просмотра!

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Спс :)

Леви подождал ещё пару секунд и наконец убрал телефон, заменив его книгой. Он замер, когда заметил, что Ханджи смотрят на него с еле заметной усмешкой, а новая игра — похоже, это был Portal, а значит, они уже сменили Wii на XBox — стояла на паузе.

— Что? — спросил Леви, не совсем понимая, что значит этот взгляд.

— Да нет, ничего, — с широченной улыбкой ответили Ханджи и вернулись к игре.

Леви предпочёл проигнорировать это странное поведение и продолжил читать, параллельно обдумывая, какой вопрос ему можно было бы задать.

По крайней мере, Эрен не был скучным.

***

Эрену было нелегко вникнуть в происходящее на экране. Нет, ему не было неинтересно, напротив, очень даже, но мыслями он то и дело возвращался к диалогу с Ханной — или П.Р. Он не мог перестать думать о том, честно ли она отвечала. Непонятно, почему это имело для него значение, ведь она не была его настоящей девушкой, но было бы здорово закончить всё на дружеской ноте.

«Вы не друзья, помнишь? Она ясно дала это понять в личном сообщении вчера».

На самом деле Эрен ощутил лёгкое разочарование, когда увидел ответ. Он знал, что это не по-настоящему и «Ханна» ему вовсе не друг, но всё равно надеялся, что у него получится познакомиться с ней немного поближе.

С другой стороны, наверное, так и начинаются все эти сталкерские штучки. Сначала девушка сближается с кем-то в реальной жизни, а потом обнаруживает этого кого-то у себя под окнами в дождь с коробкой конфет и цветами.

— Эрен.

Он подпрыгнул на месте, когда прямо у него перед лицом щёлкнули пальцами, и повернулся к Жану. Друг уже стоял и как-то растерянно на него смотрел. Эрен глянул на экран: уже шли титры. Он пропустил конец.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Армин, который уже стоял в конце ряда у лестницы.

Микаса рядом с другом, казалось, внимательно читала титры, но Эрен видел, что она была обеспокоена. Это ему очень не нравилось: ей нужно было перестать относиться к нему как к ребёнку.

— Да, просто заснул немного, — ответил Эрен и, встав с места, поспешил мимо Жана к лестнице.

— С открытыми глазами?

— Так тоже бывает, — не отступал Эрен, уже запустив руку в карман, чтобы достать телефон.

Он видел, что пришло несколько сообщений, но прочитать их не успел — Жан выхватил телефон и попытался разблокировать, введя пароль.

К счастью, Эрен оказался умнее и сменил его, после того как Армин утром подобрал код.

— И что на этот раз пишет тебе твоя девушка?

Бросившись на Жана со спины, Эрен чуть было не уронил их обоих, но всё же сумел вырвать телефон из рук, в то время как Армин с Микасой наблюдали за ними с лестницы: друг выглядел обеспокоенным, а Микаса — раздражённой.

— Вы встретились всего пару дней назад, а уже ведёте себя как дети малые, — резюмировала она и, за несколько секунд оказавшись рядом, схватила Эрена за воротник и оттащила от Жана.

Утешало одно: телефон был у него, крепко зажатый в руке и спасённый от Жана.

— Почему ты постоянно пытаешься залезть в мои переписки?! — гневно спросил Эрен, чувствуя, как внутри всё клокочет. — Я же не трогаю тебя, когда ты пишешь своей девушке!

— Просто хочу убедиться, что ты знаешь, как надо себя вести.

Вкрадчивое выражение лица Жана, пока он это говорил, рождало в Эрене сильнейшее желание ударить его. Иногда он просто ненавидел своего лучшего друга.

— Ты же никогда ни с кем не встречался, да? Считай, я прикрываю тебя с тыла.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — отрезал Эрен и пошёл вниз по лестнице, так и не проверив сообщения на телефоне, который снова оказался в кармане.

Он не хотел давать Жану возможность снова забрать его, поэтому решил ответить позже, когда будет в безопасности.

Вышли из кинотеатра они уже все вместе, Жан пытался поговорить с Микасой по поводу фильма, видимо, намекая, что не прочь посмотреть его ещё раз — уже вдвоём. Эрен их особо не слушал, потому как всё ещё был погружён в собственные мысли, но, почувствовав чужую хватку, обернулся.

— Эй, Эрен?

— А? Что такое?

Армину, казалось, было немного неуютно. Он пристально смотрел на Эрена, пока они стояли посреди торгового центра, в то время как Жан с Микасой продолжили идти к машине.

— Я просто хотел извиниться за то, что случилось утром, — выпалил друг почти в поклоне и с крепко зажмуренными глазами. — Я не должен был идти у Жана на поводу, и мне правда жаль, что я сомневался в тебе!

Эрен немного опешил и оглядел людей, которые уставились на них. Он положил руку Армину на плечо и попытался вернуть его в вертикальное положение.

— Армин, всё нормально, правда. Я знал, что он не смирится так быстро, так что ничего страшного. Но… — он сделал паузу и указал на друга пальцем, — тебе нужно уметь постоять за себя. Нельзя, чтобы тебя вот так подначивали.

Армин слегка улыбнулся и кивнул. Эрен похлопал его по плечу и возобновил шаг, жестом указывая следовать за собой.

— Так, а в итоге как вы познакомились? — искренне поинтересовался Армин. — Я не особо понял из рассказов Жана и Микасы.

— А, ну, я подрался в столовке ещё в январе, и она случайно уронила свой поднос из-за меня, так что я предложил возместить. Мы начали общаться и потом встречаться.

— Ого, здорово, что она так хорошо отреагировала на ситуацию с едой, — Армин помрачнел. — Я уронил обед своей девушки всего раз. Первый и последний.

Эрен неловко рассмеялся, видимо, Армину всё-таки нужна была новая девушка, раз он так сильно боялся этой.

— Нет, с Ханной всё прошло нормально. Может, потому, что у меня была беда с лицом после драки? Кто станет злиться на побитого симпатягу типа меня?

Они рассмеялись и направились к выходу на парковку. Микаса с Жаном давно пропали из виду, но вряд ли бы уехали одни, да и Эрен был уверен, что Армин помнит, где припаркована машина.

— А как она выглядит?

— Точно! Ты же ещё не видел фотку.

Эрен достал телефон, ввёл пароль, закрыв экран от Армина, и открыл сообщения. Как он и предполагал, новые были от Ханны, но сначала он решил показать Армину фото, которое получил до этого.

— Ого, она очень симпатичная!

— Это да, но ей палец в рот не клади! — усмехнулся Эрен, получая удовольствие от того, что может сказать это. — А иногда такое непотребство может выкинуть! Прям реально!

Армин рассмеялся в ответ, и Эрен воспользовался моментом, чтобы проверить сообщения.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Блииин, ну почему ты в кино?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
На работе так скучно; ~;  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Повесели меняяяяяя  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Вот тебе вопрос. Ты всегда говоришь о своей сестре, Микасе, но вроде как у неё другая фамилия. Она тебе не родная?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ой, это было как-то слишком бестактно. Извини, не обращай внимания.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Давай лучше вот. Я называю твоего друга лошадью, потому что ты его так называешь, но почему ты это делаешь?

Эрен задумался, идут ли все эти сообщения в счёт его предоплаченной сотни, но, наверное, те, в которых Ханна жалуется на скуку, не должны. Ему было интересно, правда ли она где-то на стажировке, и хотелось, чтобы можно было об этом как-то спросить.

— Эрен?

Он оторвался от телефона и понял, что прошёл мимо машины, в которой уже сидели Жан с Микасой и ждали их. Эрен вернулся быстрым шагом и забрался на заднее сиденье вместе с Армином, всё ещё в телефоне.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Насчёт Микасы — всё нормально. Это больше больная тема для неё, чем для меня :)  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Наши мамы были лучшими подругами в универе, потом вышли замуж и стали нашими крёстными.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
То есть мои родители — её крестные, а её — были моими.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но их убили, кто-то ворвался к ним домой, когда ей было девять. К счастью, её не было дома (она была у нас в гостях).  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мои родители взяли над ней опеку, и с тех пор мы вместе.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Сколько я себя помню, мы всегда были друзьями, поэтому мне легко считать её настоящей сестрой.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Она очень важный для меня человек, но иногда просто выводит из себя своей гиперопекой.

Только после отправки Эрен подумал, что, наверное, не стоило незнакомой девушке рассказывать что-то настолько личное про сестру, но потом вспомнил, что они точно подписывали соглашение о конфиденциальности. К тому же своей настоящей девушке он бы не стал врать, а ещё они договорились отвечать честно. Он знал, что Микасу не волнует, когда говорят о том, как она стала его сестрой, но сам не хотел поднимать эту тему у неё на виду. Она ничего не говорила, но Эрен видел, что это её расстраивает.

**[Солнце <3]**  
О боже…  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Эрен, это…  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Даже не знаю, что сказать. Это ужасно. Мне очень жаль.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да, мне тоже.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но мне нравится, что она рядом и, несмотря на всё, радуется жизни.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но, опять же, гиперопекающая. Мне кажется, она боится, что опять случится что-то страшное.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Она занималась боевыми искусствами, когда ей было 12, и совершенно точно может навалять мне |D

**[Солнце <3]**  
Не то чтобы это очень сложно.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Даже я могу тебе навалять.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Эй!

**[Солнце <3]**  
Да ты же тот ещё хиляк.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЭЙ!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Какая ты грубая :(

**[Солнце <3]**  
Это всё от большой любви, любимый ;)

От этих слов сердце невольно забилось чаще. Впервые с тех пор, как это началось, ему было немного грустно оттого, что всё было не по-настоящему. Он точно знал, что однажды у него появится девушка, но в то же время при виде этого сообщения он так хотел, чтобы на том конце была девушка, которая говорила это всерьёз и действительно любила его.

«Супер, сам себя загоняю в депрессию», — подумал Эрен со вздохом и стал набирать ответ. Армин и Микаса обсуждали конец фильма, и в принципе довольно легко было не обращать на них внимания, так как он даже не помнил этот конец.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну, а насчёт лошади — ты же сама видела фотку.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Разве он не напоминает тебе лошадь?

**[Солнце <3]**  
Надо будет ещё раз посмотреть.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Сфоткай мне >:3  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Взамен тех тысяч фоток, которые он просил вчера.

С лёгким смешком Эрен включил камеру, направил её на Жана и выставил правильный угол. Дождавшись, пока они встанут на светофоре, он позвал друга:

— Эй, Жан.

— Да?

Тот обернулся, и на лице его было какое-то дурацкое выражение. Эрену определённо повезло, и у него получилось сделать фото. Он собирался разослать его всем и всюду, распечатать и повесить в рамке на стену — настолько идеально было это выражение.

— Что за… Ты сейчас реально сделал фотку?! — завёлся Жан и попытался отобрать у Эрена телефона, который тот держал как можно дальше от зоны досягаемости.

— Жан, зелёный! — рявкнула Микаса.

— Удали! — потребовал Жан, вернувшись за руль. — Клянусь, Йегер, лучше удали, а не то!..

Игнорируя возмущения друга и усмехаясь идеальной картинке, Эрен отправил фото Ханне и стал ждать.

**[Солнце <3]**  
ОМГ!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
ЭТО ЛУЧШАЯ ФОТКА, ЧТО Я ВИДЕЛА!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Извини, но это не тот, который боженька и которому я бы дала?

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Он самый :)

**[Солнце <3]**  
Ваааау  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ну, мне и так хорошо.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Зачем мне более ранняя модель, если та, что есть, вполне хороша.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Это, знаешь, как сесть играть в XBox, когда у тебя есть XBox One.

Эрен от души рассмеялся, когда прочитал последнюю фразу, из-за чего Жан сразу же попытался выхватить телефон. Микаса не оценила этот порыв, потому как он всё ещё вёл автомобиль, а по виду Армина с уверенностью можно было сказать, что он опасается за свою жизнь. Когда ситуация в машине нормализовалась, Эрен хотел ответить, но его прервал вопрос Армина:

— А что у неё за друзья?

Пальцы Эрена застыли над клавиатурой, и медленно, но верно внутри поднималась паника. Он изо всех старался не смотреть на Армина и притворяться, что продолжает печатать.

— Друзья? — переспросил он, в душе надеясь, чтобы голос не прозвучал так же высоко, как ощущалось.

— Ну да, — бодро подтвердил друг, то есть он не уловил нерешительность в голосе, к счастью. — Вы же не всё время только вдвоём, так ведь?

— Ну конечно нет! — попытался обиженно произнести Эрен, повернувшись к Армину, но, казалось, в голосе сквозила паника. — Мы тусим с её друзьями! И моими!

— Так и как они? — повторила вопрос Микаса с переднего сиденья.

Эрен посмотрел в её сторону и встретился с ней взглядом. Блин, он явно чувствовал, что начал потеть.

— Ну, знаешь… Я не очень хорошо их знаю, — ответил в итоге он и не соврал.

— Понятно. Может, тебе стоит это исправить? — Микаса снова стала смотреть вперёд. — У вас, похоже, всё серьёзно, так что можно было бы попробовать подружиться с ними.

— Да, с её друзьями.

Этот сервис должен был помогать ему, а не калечить жизнь и опустошать банковский счёт.

И почему всё это происходило с ним?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mii — редактор персонажей на Nintendo.


	4. Halo

_— Ты же придёшь сегодня, да? Знаешь ведь, что я ненавижу одиночество в этой большой и страшной квартире._

_Так и чё ты тогда живёшь одна, тупица?_

— Так и ты ведь знаешь: я не позволю тебе провести ни единой ночи в страхе и одиночестве.

_— Ты такой замечательный, Марк. Мне так повезло, что ты у меня есть._

_Ага, ещё и за копейки._

— Мне тоже повезло с тобой, — _недостаточно_. — Я благодарен судьбе, что мы с тобой тогда столкнулись, — _уже лучше_.

_— И я. А знаешь что? У меня для тебя сюрприз._

_О, класс. Щас начнётся._

— Правда? Расскажешь мне?

_— Может быть. Могу дать подсказку. Что на тебе сейчас?_

_Одежда. И нарушение пользовательского соглашения._

— Прости, Мелоди, ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу ответить на этот вопрос.

 _— О боже! Прости!_ — голос прозвучал так взволнованно, словно собеседницу уличили во лжи офицеру полиции.

Возможно, она боялась, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы приостановить действие её аккаунта. Или того хуже — внести в чёрный список.

— Ничего. Наверное, пора заканчивать. Скоро увидимся, хорошо?

 _— Да! Жду не дождусь,_ — ответила девушка с явным облегчением. — _Спокойной ночи, Марк. Люблю тебя._

_Вот странная, кто вообще говорит такое незнакомому человеку, которому ещё и платит за то, чтобы он прикидывался парнем?_

— Я тебя тоже. Спокойной ночи.

Леви положил трубку и бросил телефон на столик. Его раздражало, что разговор затянулся, и это не говоря уже о том, он в принципе терпеть не мог тех, кто воспринимал всё всерьёз. В целом соотношение было примерно один к одному: половине клиентов сервис нужен был для отвода глаз перед семьёй и друзьями, другую же половину составляли грустные, одинокие люди, которые хотели верить в то, что всё происходит по-настоящему.

Леви искренне не понимал, почему их это устраивало. Правда, неужели даже Мелоди не было тяжелее от осознания того, что после всех слов, которые ей сказали, она всё равно проведёт ночь одна в своей, предположительно, «большой и страшной квартире»? Это просто смешно. 

Хихиканье в коридоре оповестило его о возвращении Ханджи. Его сосед_ка, не переставая придурочно посмеиваться, направились в кухню.

— Ой, ну перестань, — говорили они в трубку, — совсем засмущаешь.

Похоже, Эрвин наконец сдался и стал назначать им клиентов со звонками. При мысли об этом Леви фыркнул и потянулся за пультом, чтобы включить телевизор. Он как раз перещёлкивал каналы в поисках того, что бы посмотреть, как компьютер издал звук оповещения. Взяв ноутбук на колени, он открыл вкладку и пролистал до клиента, рядом с которым горел значок уведомления.

Переназначенный. Снова. Он вообще может хоть что-то сделать самостоятельно, или его надо всюду водить за ручку?

Однако поток мыслей наткнулся на преграду, когда Леви вспомнил, насколько открылся Эрен сегодня, когда они обсуждали его сестру. История была грустной, она напомнила ему о его собственном детстве. Стараясь выкинуть опасные мысли из головы, он нажал на уведомление и быстро пробежался глазами по содержимому, перед тем как ответить.

**[Эрен Йегер]**  
_Привет, П.Р!  
Извини, что снова беспокою тебя, но ситуация приняла новый оборот. Мы с друзьями говорили о Ханне (тебе), и они спросили про её друзей, и я понял, что, ну, мы всё-таки учимся в университете и было бы странно, если бы мы оба жили в общаге и у неё бы не было друзей. Поэтому я сказал, что они есть, но я не очень хорошо их знаю.   
Теперь мои друзья настаивают, что я должен познакомиться поближе, раз у нас с Ханной (тобой) всё вроде как серьёзно. И это действительно проблема, так как ты не настоящая. Ну то есть НАСТОЯЩАЯ, но как бы, понимаешь, не совсем… Поможешь?  
Эрен_

Леви медленно вздохнул. Эрен почему-то считал необходимым постоянно упоминать, что Ханной был он. Леви и так это прекрасно знал, и подобное пояснение было как минимум нелепым.

Услышав, как Ханджи выходит из кухни, он попросил их поставить воду для чая, но звук удаляющихся шагов дал понять, что его проигнорировали. Вероятно, это было небольшое возмездие за то, что он всё-таки не сходил за тортом.

_Эрен, спасибо за обращение.  
У нас уже были подобные ситуации, поэтому у нас есть решение для таких случаев. Ты можешь приобрести «анкеты друзей» стоимостью $15 за одну. Сообщи, если есть пожелания по полу или занятости (например, нужны звонки, сообщения и т.д.). Мы можем подготовить анкеты в течение часа с момента подтверждения и указания деталей.  
П.Р._

Отправив ответ, Леви отложил ноутбук, поднялся и пошёл на кухню, чтобы заварить себе чаю. Глядя на электрочайник, в котором закипала вода, он размышлял над просьбой Эрена. Ему нравилось общаться, хотя и прошло всего два дня. Он знал, что основная причина — это возможность быть самим собой, но, кажется, совсем немного, прям самую крошечную микроскопическую незаметную капельку из-за самого Эрена. Каким бы глупым он ни был — по мнению Леви, конечно же, — он всё равно отличался от тех, к кому привык Леви. Да и в принципе от людей, которых ему приходилось знать. Эрен был так открыт и честен и, несмотря на постоянные упоминания вспыльчивого характера, ещё ни разу не сорвался. Честно говоря, ему нравилось общаться с Эреном, особенно после недавнего звонка, который изрядно нарушил его спокойствие, их общение проходило легко и естественно.

Когда Леви вернулся в комнату, там уже сидели Ханджи и снова играли в Wii. Он не стал интересоваться, во что именно, и просто уселся на диване как обычно — опершись спиной на подлокотник и поставив чашку на столик рядом. Краем глаза он заметил, что Эрен уже ответил — похоже, бедный пацан и правда был в отчаянии.

**[Эрен Йегер]**   
_ОМГ, да! И спасибо за быстрый ответ, ты лучшая!  
Мне нужны двое, вот прямо сейчас. Ко мне прицепились и заставляют подружиться с двумя лучшими друзьями Ханны. Я вообще заперся в туалете с телефоном, чтобы сбежать от них!  
Чем быстрее, тем лучше, спасибо, большое-пребольшое!  
Эрен_

— Чёрт, — выругался Леви и, запустив Скайп, быстро набрал Эрвина.

Ханджи обернулись на характерный звук исходящего вызова, но Леви не стал ничего пояснять. Спустя почти двадцать секунд Эрвин наконец ответил. Волосы влажно блестели, а вокруг бёдер было обёрнуто полотенце. Он наклонился перед компьютером, очевидно, только что из душа.

_— Леви. Редкий случай. В чём дело?_

— У подопечного от Петры небольшое срочное дело, — ответил Леви и тут же взял телефон, который издал звук уведомления.

Сообщение было от Эрена, но он не собирался отвечать сразу же. Это не было так уж странно, всё же некоторые, бывает, выпускают телефон из рук. 

— Ему нужны друзья, он попросил двух. Со счётом я разберусь, но сами люди нужны ему прямо сейчас.

Эрвин кивнул, сел за стол и, видимо, открыл другой чат, так как принялся что-то печатать.

_— Понял. Сейчас проверю, сможет ли Саша прямо сейчас, и уточню насчёт второго._

— Вообще… 

Леви не знал, откуда взялось это слово, но увидел, что Эрвин замер, когда услышал его. Почему-то — и он не имел _никакого_ понятия почему — он не хотел делиться Эреном с другими людьми. Особенно с этой Картофелиной — так он официально прозвал её, после того как в их первую и единственную встречу на День благодарения у Эрвина она съела всё пюре. Абсолютно. До последней ложки. Чуть ли не вылизала тарелку.

_— Вообще?_

— Я подумал, что мы с Ханджи могли бы взять его.

Мысленно он как будто бы выпалил эти слова, но вслух, как оказалось, произнёс их так же небрежно и безучастно, как и обычно. По виду Ханджи можно было предположить, будто Рождество нагрянуло сильно раньше времени, но затем они с энтузиазмом плюхнулись на диван рядом с Леви.

— О да! Можно? Очень уже хочется быть с Эреном друзьями!

Леви знал, что начальник уже оторвался от окна с чатом и теперь с интересом смотрел на него.

_— Ты бы хотел быть одним из друзей?_

— Это рационально, — пожал Леви плечами. — Мы с Ханджи живём вместе и хорошо знакомы, нам будет легко выкрутиться, если что. Кроме того, не придётся привлекать дополнительных людей, которым пришлось бы потратить время на ознакомление, чтобы соответствовать запросу.

 _— А что думает Ханджи?_ — спросил Эрвин, хотя Леви был уверен, что пару секунд назад слышал воодушевлённый возглас.

— Хаджи любит этого засранца. Уделяет даже больше внимания, чем я.

— Да-да! Очень хочется обнять, сжать крепко-крепко в объятиях и всё-всё про него узнать! — отозвались Ханджи с тем же маниакальным блеском в глазах, с каким обычно убивали людей в Halo.

Леви мысленно сделал пометку не забыть сегодня запереть дверь на ночь.

_— Хорошо. Полагаю, так будет достаточно рационально, учитывая, что мне не придётся никого искать, а вы сможете сразу отправить мне свои анкеты._

Отчего-то Леви почувствовал настоящее облегчение. Чёрт, он начинал привязываться к нему, и ничего хорошего в этом не было.

_— Но только аккуратно, Леви. Одна ошибка — и это обернётся сущей катастрофой._

— Всё будет нормально, я знаю, что делаю.

_— Хорошо. Тогда выставите счёт и разберитесь со всем._

Леви кивнул и, закончив звонок, открыл шаблон для дополнительных действующих лиц. Прежде чем начать печатать, он посмотрел на Ханджи.

— Я собираюсь дать ему ник в XBox, чтобы мы могли играть и общаться. Ты не против играть с клиентского аккаунта за Ханну, если вдруг мы с ней понадобимся одновременно?

— Конечно, — пожали плечами Ханджи. — Можешь рассчитывать на меня по части переписки и игры без общения. Мне бы очень хотелось познакомиться с Эреном.

И снова этот пугающий взгляд. Сегодня Леви совершенно точно спит с закрытой дверью.

— Настоящее имя?

— Конечно. Не то чтобы он что-то поймёт.

— Я хочу сделать одного другом детства, а другого — с университета, ты каким хочешь быть?

Ханджи на секунду задумались, глядя на Леви.

— Сложно сказать. Ты такой мудак, что иногда сложно представить, что кто-то может дружить с тобой много лет.

— Кто бы говорил, очколуп, — не остался в долгу Леви.

— Ну, я поприятнее буду. С другой стороны, если ты будешь другом детства, то тогда проще объяснить, почему иногда вы можете говорить что-то похоже.

— Тоже верно.

Леви принялся стучать по клавиатуре и, заполнив форму, развернул ноутбук Ханджи, чтобы они могли проверить. Получив одобрение в виде кивка, он прикрепил анкеты к профилю Эрена и отправил ему ссылку.

_Эрен, профили созданы, смотри **ссылку**.   
Сообщи, если понадобится что-то ещё. В аккаунте будет выставлен счёт на $30, налог не включён.  
П.Р._

— Сделаешь? — попросил Леви, передавая компьютер Ханджи. — Мне нужно ответить.

— Конечно.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Извини, что долго не писал.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Отвлёкся по дороге домой.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ничего :)  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Как фильм?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Если честно, я не особо смотрел.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Устал.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
И думал о тебе ^_^;;

Интересно, это правда? И в какой степени? Он превращался в одного из тех психов, который считали, что всё по-настоящему? Или думал о Ханне в более обычном смысле, например, правда ли она давала честные ответы или нет?

 **[Пользователь]**  
А лошадь там не с тобой, что ли?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты же такой покладистый мальчик, уверена, он с радостью тебя выручит, пока меня нет рядом ;)

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Эй!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Это грубо!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Я НЕ покладистый!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Можешь и дальше себя в этом убеждать, милый ;)

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Стеррррва!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Прошу прощения?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ого. Никаких больше нюдсов в красивом белье.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Так их и не было никогда! В смысле «никаких больше»?! 

**[Пользователь]**  
А может, скоро должны были быть.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но теперь не будут.

Видел ли Эрен то сообщение? Леви понимал, что эту переписку Эрен ведёт просто для отвода глаз, и пытался помочь ему, но сам уже хотел, чтобы были какие-то подвижки. 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
СТЕРРРРВВВВАААА!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
А, кстати. Такой вопрос.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Тот твой друг, который ещё играет. 

— Начинается, — прокомментировал Леви вслух.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Кто, Леви?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
А что с ним?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Да, он.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Как думаешь, мы сможем как-нибудь поиграть в Halo?  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Я не очень хорошо знаю твоих друзей, но вы с ним вроде уже давно дружите, да?

 **[Пользователь]**  
С рождения.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Спрошу, когда у него есть время.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я сейчас не дома, но могу сказать ему, может, вы просто поиграете немного.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
JaegerMeister, да?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
О, отлично!   
**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Да :) Это я.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
А если Жан будет с нами, нормально?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Конечно.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я скажу ему.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
А, и ещё Ханджи просит твой номер.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Хочет с тобой о чём-то поговорить.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Может, по поводу вечеринки-сюрприза на день рождения, только сюрпризом и не пахнет, когда этим занимается Ханджи.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Да и вообще не то чтобы я в восторге от этой идеи, ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к тусовкам.   
**[Пользователь]**  
Можно дать твой телефон?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Да, конечно! :)   
**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ну и просто ПОПЫТАЙСЯ изобразить удивление и радость, хорошо?   
**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
В конце концов это не наша вина, что у твоих друзей язык без костей. 

— Даже не представляешь насколько, — фыркнул Леви и обратился к Ханджи: — Иди играй у себя. Мне нужна приставка.

— Ты знаешь, вежливость никогда не бывает лишней, — поучительно произнесли они.

— Подними свою большую жопу и свали.

Ханджи повернулись к нему с ухмылкой, но подчинились несмотря на обидные слова и вышли из игры прямо на середине уровня.

— Хорошо тебе повеселиться с Эреном! — с этими словами они встали.

— Возьми его номер из профиля и донимай его вместо меня.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Только ничего не обещаю :P  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ладно, мне надо идти. Леви сказал, что сейчас добавит тебя.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Поговорим позже, любимый!

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Удачи! И спасибо, что одолжила Леви :P  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Обязательно, солнце!

Леви всё ещё не знал, почему этот парень ему нравился, иногда он вёл себя абсолютно по-дурацки. Но почему-то всё же нравился.

— Ханджи, — позвал он, — ты сейчас пишешь ему о поводу сюрприза на день рождения Ханны.

— Но если про это знаю я, то это уже не сюрприз, — был ответ.

— Знаю, именно так я и сказал.

Зная, что Ханджи — абсолютно ленивая задница, Леви скопировал номер Эрена из контактов и скинул его им. Затем он убрал телефон и залогинился через свой профиль __Humanitys_Strongest__ *, добавил Эрена и стал ждать. Спустя минуту запрос в друзья был принят, и он с ухмылкой надел наушники для игры. Скучно наверняка не будет, ему было интересно, как звучит Эрен.

***

Эрен уже надевал наушники, когда появилось уведомление о новом запросе в друзья. Жан и Армин ушли не так давно, а Микаса помогала маме с ужином. Отца дома не было, поэтому наконец появилось время расчехлить приставку. Да, можно было просто оставить её на хранение в общежитии, но сердце бы точно не выдержало такой долгой разлуки, поэтому он взял её с собой.

Да и к тому же нужно было постоянно играть, чтобы не терять позиций, иначе Жан попросту обставит его по рангу, а этого никак нельзя было допустить. Он всегда был впереди, с тех пор как вышла Halo: Reach, и чёрта с два смирится с тем, что его переплюнут за лето потому, что он просто не взял XBox домой.

Приняв запрос от _Humanitys_Strongest_ , Эрен подождал, пока тот появится в списке друзей и добавил его в пати. Он не знал, есть ли у Леви наушники, но всё равно на всякий случай изменил настройки, чтобы, когда появится Жан, всем всё было слышно. Убедившись, что в настройках выбрана «пати», Эрен подкрутил ползунки громкости, и раздался незнакомый голос.

_— Тут больше никого нет, поэтому можно поговорить. Ты один?_

«Ого, у него такой низкий голос», — промелькнуло у Эрена в голове. Видимо, это Леви. Интересно, они действительно были друзьями с ПР?

— Да, — ответил Эрен.

Было как-то странно говорить с тем, кого совсем не знаешь. В игре — другое дело, там у них была общая цель, но сейчас они ждали Жана, и… это было странно.

 _— Как у тебя правильно читается фамилия? Йегер?_ — спросил Леви без ошибки.

— Да.

 _— Ого, а ты общительный,_ — иронично прокомментировал Леви. — _Такая интересная игра получится, если ты будешь сидеть и бояться._

— Чего… Я не боюсь! — с жаром возразил Эрен. — Я просто… Это странно. Я тебя не знаю.

_— Ты и не должен, в этом суть. Я друг Ханны._

— Точно, — Эрен теребил в руках джойстик, молясь, чтобы Жан появился как можно скорее. — Это, так тебя на самом деле зовут Леви, или… Я могу звать тебя как-нибудь по-другому. Ну, там, Боб, например, или типа того.

 _— Чего?_ — голос помрачнел. — _Нет, ты не будешь звать меня никаким **Бобом** , у тебя вообще с башкой всё в порядке? Меня зовут Леви, а настоящее это имя или нет — тебя вообще ебать не должно. _

_Ого, понятно, не стоит его доводить._

— Ты прав, извини.

_— Не извиняйся. Это проявление слабости._

— А, ну, хорошо… — и как вообще на такое отвечать? — А ты… часто выступаешь в роли чьего-то друга?

_— Нет._

— Ой, извини, тебе, наверное, неприятно слышать об этом.

Эрен понял, что опять извинился, поэтому быстро извинился за то, что извинился, и резко замолчал. Никогда в жизни он не ждал Жана так сильно, как сейчас.

_— Мне за это платят, тебе какое дело?_

— Ну, ты же всё-таки живой человек, так? Наверняка у тебя есть занятия получше, чем целый день общаться с кем-то, притворяясь другим человеком.

_— Это моя работа._

— Ну да, но… Не знаю, мне кажется, отстойно, когда не можешь быть собой.

Ответа не последовало, и Эрен подумал, не похоже ли это на их общение с ПР. Они не были друзьями, и его дружелюбие, судя по всему, только выводило Леви из себя. 

Когда выскочило окошко уведомления с именем Жана, он облегчённо вздохнул и собирался уже добавить друга, но замер, когда Леви вдруг заговорил:

_— Здесь я могу быть собой. Я не твоя девушка, а её друг. И ты не платишь мне за любезность, поэтому я не собираюсь молчать, если ты хреново играешь._

— Правильно, — неуверенно отозвался Эрен. — Я добавляю Жана.

 _— Вперёд. Но только учти: если окажется, что твоя тупая лошадь — полный ноль,_ — Леви продолжал говорить, и Эрен посчитал, что логичнее всего будет добавить Жана именно посреди разговора, — _то я сам лично его прикончу._

 _— Кого прикончишь?_ — подал голос Жан. — _Кто это?_

_— Санта-Клаус. Слышал, ты хотел седло на Рождество, коник._

_— Господи боже, Эрен! Сколько ещё засранцев знают, как ты меня называешь?!_ — сердито воскликнул Жан.

_— У меня ещё есть замечательная фотка твоего лошадиного лица. Такими зубами только кукурузу прямо с початка есть, причём сразу через штакетник_

_— Чё за херня?! Кто это?!_

Видимо, Ханна показывала Леви фото Жана, и Эрену это показалось ужасно смешным, он буквально трясся от смеха.

— Жан, это Леви, лучший друг Ханны. Леви, это Жан, как бы мой лучший друг.

 _— Лучший друг? То есть лучший друг твоей девушки — парень? Да он наверняка хочет её завалить,_ — резко сказал Жан, и это разозлило Эрена, но он не успел ничего сказать — вмешался Леви.

_— А ты то есть хочешь завалить Эрена? Придётся сказать Ханне, что не зря она переживает, что за это лето у неё уведут парня._

_— Чего?! Я не гей!_

_— А я не влюблён в Ханну, но, следуя твоей логике, именно так поступают лучшие друзья. Хотя на самом деле они поступают так, что у Йегера не останется ни одной целой кости, если он обидит её._

_— Да ты что?! Знаешь, стоит тебе тронуть Эрена хоть пальцем — его сестра просто прикончит тебя!_

_— Прячемся за девчачьими спинами, а, лошадка? Логично, по тебе сразу слышно, что тебе нужна девчонка, чтобы тебя защищала._

— Так! — громко сказал Эрен. — Давайте уже играть! Надо постараться! — и, дождавшись, пока Жан и Леви проворчат, что готовы, продолжил: — Я запускаю матчмейкер. Спецназ нормально?

 _— Без разницы,_ — бросил явно задетый Жан. — _Главное, чтобы Капитан Говнюк не залажал нам всю игру._

_— Может, ты сначала посмотришь на ранги и будешь думать дважды, прежде чем открывать рот?_

До Эрена дошло, что он не проверил статус Леви, и глаза грозились вывалиться из глазниц, когда он это сделал. Подполковник второго разряда. Эрен никогда не встречал никого со званием выше майора первого разряда. Чёрт возьми, он играл уже целую вечность и всё ещё был в звании просто капитана, Жан же буквально дышал ему в затылок со званием старшины третьего разряда. Но Леви был буквально на полпути к самому высокому званию.

 _— Какого хрена ты подполковник?! Господи, у тебя слишком много свободного времени,_ — сказал Жан оскорбительно.

Эрен очень надеялся, что матчмейкер сработает раньше, чем грянет полномасштабная ссора. К счастью, последний игрок тоже нашёлся, и он быстро проголосовал за ту же карту, что и остальные. На экране появились цифры обратного отсчёта, затем он на секунду потух, и открылась карта. Поменяв пистолет на винтовку, Эрен двинулся вперёд, чтобы добраться до Красных, прежде чем у них появится возможность закемпериться**. У него никогда не складывалось с кемперами — наверное, поэтому они с Жаном постоянно и ругались, ведь друг был как раз из таких. 

_— А ну стоять, говна кусок, ты что, кемперишься?!_ — возмутился Леви. _— Йегер, твой друг что, мудила-кемпер?! Это пиздец!_

_— Вот только не надо завидовать, что я играю лучше тебя._

_— Скажи это моему званию, лошадиная рожа!_

Эрен рассмеялся, но только над прозвищем, потому что именно так Жан был записан у него в телефоне. В остальном же он их проигнорировал и сумел прибить двоих, прежде чем пристрелили его самого. В плане очков всё было не так уж печально, но один из тех, кого им подкинул рандом, играл из рук вон плохо. Он постоянно умирал самыми невозможно тупыми способами, и Эрену уже хотелось, чтобы тот просто вышел и не понижал счёт. 

_— Какого хрена, ублюдок!_ — вдруг прокричал Жан. _— Ты что, пристрелил меня?!_

 _— Извини,_ — отозвался Леви без тени раскаяния в голосе. _— Я тебя не заметил. Может, если бы ты хоть как-то двигался, я бы не выстрелил в тебя._

_— Это был хедшот, мать его за ногу! Ты целился в меня!_

_— Я думал, это просто часть декораций, в «Хало» же есть лошади, да?_

Эрен знал, что в основном они проиграют катку потому, что некоторые игроки были откровенными нубами, но и сам он умирал, потому что гоготал и не обращал внимания на игру, а Леви, похоже, был полон решимости и не упускал ни единого шанса пустить в Жана пулю за то, что тот был «мудилой-кемпером».

Стоит ли говорить, что победа была не за ними.

***

_— Ладно, мне пора ужинать. До связи, Камикадзэ. Пока, говнюк._

— Надеюсь, сено будет вкусным.

_— Иди в жопу!_

После этих слов имя Жана исчезло из списка, и Леви не сдержал ухмылки. Теперь он понимал, почему Эрен постоянно бесился из-за друга и подкалывал его. Это было забавно. С раздражающим Эреном тоже, как оказалось, но всё же.

 _— Можешь играть с нами, когда будет желание,_ — предложил Эрен. _— Мало того что ты круто играешь, так ещё и твои подколы Жана сделали мой год._

Губы Леви изогнулись в полуулыбке, а пальцы прошлись по кнопкам на джойстике. У Эрена был приятный голос. В смысле для такого пацана. Он ему подходил, и Леви нравилось, что можно было представлять лицо, когда тот говорит. Хотя от его смеха почти лопались перепонки, и Леви не раз пришлось просить его снизить уровень децибелов, иначе он оглохнет. Это, по-видимому, только ещё больше рассмешило его. Эрен был странным.

_— Ладно, спасибо. Можешь теперь заняться своими делами._

Уже готовый закончить разговор и уйти, Леви вдруг поймал себя на том, что нет, он ещё не совсем готов уходить. Они с Эреном общались голосом, и он наконец мог поговорить с ним от своего имени. Да к тому же у Леви не было каких-то срочных клиентов, которым нужно было уделить внимание немедленно. Кстати, Ханна должна написать Эрену.

— Не то чтобы они у меня были, — отозвался Леви, потянувшись за телефоном. — Можем ещё поиграть, если хочешь.

 _— Правда?_ — в голосе Эрена было столько счастья, будто бы ему только что сообщили, что он выиграл в лотерею. _— Здорово! Жан постоянно грозится обогнать меня, и мне едва-едва удаётся быть впереди._

— Да там делов-то, он же ссыкливый кемпер. Я просто буду хедшотить его, пока он не перестать говниться и не начнёт нормально играть.

Эрен снова рассмеялся. На заднем плане послышался звук уведомления, и Леви понял, что это как раз пришло сообщение, которое он сам только что и отправил.

 _— О, Ханна дома. А вы… вы правда друзья?_ — спросил Эрен, но тут же затараторил, не успел Леви ответить: _— Прости, не надо было спрашивать. Она рассердится, снова скажет, что я перегибаю палку. Мне просто интересно. Извини._

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Леви. — Но да, мы знаем друг друга с рождения. 

Это правда, он ведь и был Ханной.

_— Правда? Даже круто, что вы работаете в одной компании. Тебе нравится эта работа?_

— Я отсиживаю задницу и получаю деньги за то, что целыми днями играю в игры с клиентами. Да, меня всё устраивает.

— Ты до сих пор играешь? — раздался из кухни голос Ханджи. — Ужин сам себя не приготовит.

— Так и приготовь, очколуп, — огрызнулся в ответ Леви.

_— Кто это?_

— Ханджи. Ты вроде недавно с ними разговаривал.

_— А, да, они писали мне. Такой… интересный человек._

— Какой вежливый синоним для надоедливости.

— Я вообще-то всё слышу! — закричали Ханджи с кухни. — Смотри аккуратнее, иначе плюну тебе в чайник!

— Только попробуй — и я кастрирую тебя, — пригрозил Леви.

— Нельзя отрезать то, чего у меня может не быть!

Не успел Леви ответить, как Эрен снова рассмеялся. Хотел бы он чувствовать раздражение, но это было сложно, когда смех звучал так искренне и жизнерадостно. Теперь было немного понятнее, почему Эрен так переписывался. Потому что он действительно был весёлым и интересным. Наверное, надо было прекратить издеваться над ним.

_— Так вы с Ханджи… встречаетесь?_

— Мы просто соседи.

_— Ого, у тебя столько коллег среди друзей. Должно быть круто._

— Наверное.

Леви хотел начать новую катку, но в то же время, кажется, стоило поесть. На часах было уже почти восемь, и голод ощущался довольно сильно.

_— Меня позвали ужинать, поэтому мне надо идти. Это… хотел ещё спросить, а как всё это… работает?_

— Работает?

_— Ну, знаешь, вот мы сегодня сыграли, но по контракту с Ханной мы можем играть раз в неделю. А с тобой как?_

— Формально услуга Ханны, за которую ты заплатил, включает в себя больше опций. Я же только служу доказательством, что она существует, поэтому в принципе мы с тобой можем играть сколько угодно.

— Чего? Не можете.

Леви схватил пульт от телевизора и запустил им в Ханджи, но они пригнулись, и устройство разбилось об стену, да так, что, видимо, ремонту уже не подлежало.

— Это могло привести к серьёзным травмам!

_— Всё нормально? Я слышу Ханджи._

— Да, просто они что-то уронили. В общем, захочешь поиграть — скажи. Для «Хало» я всегда найду время.

_— Супер, спасибо, Леви! Приятно было познакомиться! До связи!_

Леви ничего не ответил, просто вышел из игры и повернулся к Ханджи, стягивая наушники. Его очень выбесило, что они постоянно влезали в разговор, пока он пытался поговорить с Эреном. Телефон оповестил о новом сообщении, как оказалось, от Эрена. Пришлось напомнить себе, что на телефоне он был Ханной, не Леви. Большой разницы не было, но всё равно нужно было соблюдать осторожность.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Уффф, наконец-то дома!  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ужасно длинный и скучный день!  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Леви мне за вечер даже не написал! Ты его там связал или что? Не надо было вас сводить, теперь вы оба будете меня игнорировать! 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Хаха, извини, милая  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Да, сначала мы играли, сейчас ещё надо поужинать.   
**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Можешь ему написать, навреное :)

 **[Пользователь]**  
С чего мне писать ему, когда я могу говорить с тобой, любимый? ;)  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Хорошо поиграли?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
ОМГ  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Я в любви!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Он всё время подкалывал Жана!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты в ЛЮБВИ к нему?!

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Было просто невероятно!

 **[Пользователь]**  
А, хорошо.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Логично, его, похоже, легко довести.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И всё же тебе надо как-то понизить спрос на себя.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Сначала эта лошадь, теперь ещё и мой собственный лучший друг?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Надо будет поговорить с Леви.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Неееееееет  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Не забирай его у меня!!!!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Он очень забавный и суперски играет в хало!!!!

При виде этих слов Леви не смог сдержать лёгкой улыбки, тронувшей губы. Люди нечасто считали его забавным, обычно называли грубым, потому что он не выбирал выражения. Леви попросту не видел в этом никакого смысла. Если кто-то ведёт себя как придурок, то он скажет об этом как есть.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Мне надо идти, я напишу тебе после ужина, хорошо? :)

 **[Пользователь]**  
Хорошо, если только ты не бросишься сейчас строчить Леви за моей спиной. 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Хаха, обещаю, что не буду <3   
**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Да и вообще, у меня нет его номера, иначе мог бы :P  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
До скорого :)

 **[Пользователь]**  
Засранец!  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Только попробуй не написать.

Леви отложил телефон, но на него тут же пришло сообщение от другого клиента, которого он решил пока проигнорировать. Спешки не было, поэтому он мог потратить пару минут на то, чтобы взять себе поесть и не умереть голодной смертью. 

На кухне Ханджи готовили пасту в каком-то сливочном соусе, но, по всей видимости, из пачки, потому что Ханджи не умели готовить, да и вряд ли бы они успели сделать что-то нормальное за такое время.

— О чём вы разговаривали с Эреном? — спросил Леви и, взяв из шкафа с посудой кружку, поставил чайник, после того как убедился, что в нём достаточно воды.

— М, с _Эреном_? — поддразнили Ханджи. — А что же стало с «пацаном» и «придурком»?

Леви ничего на это не ответил, просто обернулся и стал пристально смотреть на Ханджи. Он ждал, пока они не ответят в силу своей собственной же нетерпеливости. Ханджи слегка улыбнулись и, повернувшись обратно к плите, принялись помешивать свой ужин. Леви продолжал размышлять, что съесть ему самому.

— Мы просто обсудили день рождения Ханны и что он думает по поводу того, чтобы принять участие в эксперименте, когда начнётся учебный год.

— В эксперименте? — переспросил Леви.

— Конечно! Я вообще-то учусь на естественно-научном.

И снова этот жутко криповый блеск в глазах — очередное напоминание запереть на ночь дверь.

— У тебя точно не всё нормально, — заключил Леви и направился к холодильнику, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли там чего.

— А ты что скажешь, Леви? Как провёл вечер с Эреном?

Его начинало раздражать, что Ханджи постоянно использовали этот двусмысленный тон, словно намекая, но продолжать не хотелось, поэтому он просто пожал плечами, всё ещё изучая содержимое холодильника.

— С ним не скучно.

— Аминь!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humanity's strongest soldier — сильнейший боец человечества, фраза из канона. Здесь используется её сокращённый вариант.
> 
> Кемперить — отсиживаться в укрытии с целью убить больше противников. Большинство игроков такая тактика не устраивает.


	5. Леви

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Как думаешь, можно ли с помощью глубоководных животных избавиться от тела?

Леви так и замер с сэндвичем в руках, когда прочитал сообщение, высветившееся на экране «Домой». Как ни прискорбно, но это был не первый раз. Часто так получалось, что Леви недоверчиво смотрел на телефон из-за того, что ему написал Эрен. Он общался с ним уже недели полторы и в принципе смирился с тем фактом, что тот был максимально странным. Занимательным, это безусловно, но очень, очень странным. 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ну типа удильщика?  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Это же они такие с фонариком на голове?   
**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ещё в «Немо» были?

У Леви появилось чувство некоторого беспокойства. Эрен всегда начинал какие-то странные беседы, но ещё ни разу они не обсуждали то, как избавиться от тела. На долю секунды в голове возникла мысль, что, может, это Ханджи убили кого-то и спросили у Эрена совета, а он обратился к Леви, потому как сам не знал, что делать. Затем возникло предположение, что, может, убийства ещё не было, и тогда он буквально окажет содействии в сокрытии собственного тела, учитывая, что Ханджи всё ещё злились на него за то, что позапозавчера утром он съел последнюю вафлю.

**[Пользователь]**  
…  
 **[Пользователь]**  
втф  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Заюш…  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты кого-то убил?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Как-то не хочется в соучастники убийства 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
ЛОООЛ! Нет!!!!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Я просто смотрел сериал и подумал, как лучше всего избавиться от тела 

Почему-то легче от этого не стало. Если бы не тот факт, что он легко мог надрать Ханджи задницу, то причин для волнения, наверное, было бы чуть больше. Хотя мысленно он опять сделал пометку не забыть запереть дверь на ночь. Не очень хотелось проснуться и увидеть над собой Ханджи с ножом наготове.

Иногда ему казалось, что то, как часто его посещают подобные мысли, всё же должно быть поводом для беспокойства. 

Леви продолжал уничтожать сэндвич, в то время как Эрен продолжал слать сообщения и объяснял, с чего он задумался о подобном.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Чувак в сериале сделал это как-то неправильно. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Что значит «неправильно» 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Он просто выбросил тело в лесу!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Кто так делате?!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Имхо, это тупо

**[Пользователь]**  
М

Леви перестал печатать и, пережёвывая последний кусок, задумался над самым эффективным способом избавиться от тела. Их было много, и чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше волновался, что слишком хорошо смог бы справиться с этим. В итоге Леви решил просто ответить на вопрос Эрена.

**[Пользователь]**  
Если ты хочешь избавиться от тела, выбросив его в воду, то нужно как-то сделать так, чтобы оно ушло на дно.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И, скорее всего, у тебя не получится утопить его на достаточную глубину. 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Хм, точно… Утопить… Блин…  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Да, ты права  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Но всегда есть акулы!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Спасибо, Ханна :D

**[Пользователь]**  
Ты же не собираешься на самом деле избавляться от чьего-то тела, так ведь?..

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Конечно нет!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
…  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Слушай, а по поводу глубины…  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Достаточная — это, по-твоему, сколько?

Леви сумел сдержать улыбку, прежде чем Ханджи подловили бы его, но стоило признать, что Эрен был куда занятнее всех клиентов, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться. Обычно с теми, кто обращался к сервису для отвода глаз, было достаточно неловко и они едва общались. В принципе, он и не возражал — можно было спокойно закончить контракт. Другие же, напротив, писали так много, будто бы весь мир узнает, что это ложь, если они перестанут ему написывать.

Эрен был другим. Он писал часто, но никогда — про погоду или другие подобные глупости. В смысле он, конечно, писал глупости, но забавные. Вроде той, что они обсуждали сейчас. Как-то он спросил Леви, какие суперспособности ему нравятся, а иногда отпускал такие комментарии, что Леви начинал сомневаться в его психическом здоровье.

Он был другим и оттого весёлым. С недавних пор Леви уже не пугало, что Эрен может написать — напротив, он стал ждать этого. И с удовольствием играл в Halo с ним и Жаном, хотя и поднимал последнего на смех б _о_ льшую часть времени. Было здорово оставаться самим собой. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Ты придурок

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
ОЧАРОВАТЕЛЬНЫЙ придурок!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
8D

**[Пользователь]**  
И тем не менее 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
ТВОЙ придурок 8D

**[Пользователь]**  
Ненадолго, если продолжишь в том же духе 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
D:  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Жестоко :(  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Аккуратнее, а то променяю тебя на Леви

**[Пользователь]**  
Да он даже не дома  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Шлёт мне фотки, как две бабули дерутся за игрушку в магазине

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
ЧЕГО?!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
ОМГ!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
ПОКАЖИ!

С лёгкой ухмылкой Леви стал листать фотоплёнку в поисках вчерашнего фото, которое уже скидывал Ханджи и теперь собирался отправить Эрену. Он не знал, что там случилось, но у стеллажей с товарами для детей, куда он пошёл за подарком для Ханджи — да, именно, в детский отдел, — две дамы преклонного возраста чуть ли не дрались из-за кукольного дома. В какой-то момент игрушка вылетела из рук одной из участниц ссоры, но ни она, ни её оппонентка этого не заметили и продолжали битву. Воспользовавшись тем, что они были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить кого-то ещё, Леви схватил домик и направился к кассам.

Само собой, он не мог поделиться этим от имени Ханны, но, если бы Эрен поднял эту тему во время игры, можно было бы рассказать всю историю.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Господи, Ханна  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Я люблю Леви  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Он лучший!

Леви проигнорировал тепло, разливающееся в груди при виде этих слов. Когда он отправил ответ, на экране появилось уведомление о сообщении от другого клиента.

**[Пользователь]**  
Это что ещё такое! ЛУЧШИЙ?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Кажется, кто-то хочет снова остаться без отношений.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Неееееееееееееееееееееет  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Я не это имел в виду, не это!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Солнце, ну не надо меня ненавидеть!

Новое сообщение от другой клиентки. Леви поджал губы, недовольный тем, что его дёргают, но всё же открыл переписку.

**[Клиент 1112 — Джоанна]**  
Тревор, привет! Я вышла с работы~  
 **[Клиент 1112 — Джоанна]**  
Составишь мне компанию по дороге домой? ;)

Леви ощутил приступ раздражения. У него возникла мысль проигнорировать её, но это точно дойдёт до Эрвина, а сердить его не хотелось. По идее, разговор не должен затянуться, можно сказать, что ему нужно идти, и сесть играть с Эреном в Halo. Так или иначе общаться голосом ему нравилось больше, чем сообщениями. 

С мыслями об этом он вернулся в гостиную к ноутбуку, чтобы посмотреть анкету, так как клиентка обратилась к ним совсем недавно. Найдя её профиль, он пролистал до нужного вопроса и ответил в соответствии с содержанием.

**[Пользователь]**  
Конечно, Джоанна Бобанна  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Сейчас наберу, только обязательно надень гарнитуру! ;)

Как же ему хотелось заткнуть её, он просто ненавидел таких клиентов. Выбери она кого-то другого, дело бы обошлось меньшей кровью, но ей нужны были фото и звонки, а так как она выбрала его, то другого выхода просто не было.

Он ненавидел этих любителей телячьих нежностей.

Переключившись обратно на диалог с Эреном, он закатил глаза при виде того, что тот настрочил, и быстро ответил, пока из-за этой заминки Джоанна не позвонила ему первой.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Простиииииии!!!!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ханнааааааааааааа  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ханна  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ханна  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ханна  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ну что ты, зай!

**[Пользователь]**  
Спокойствие, я просто эмпирическим путём проверяла то, о чём мы говорили

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
O_o  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Что именно… проверяла?

**[Пользователь]**  
В ближайшее время можешь не ждать Леви. Он решил заняться плаванием >)

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
ЛОЛ!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Ну ты и ревнивица  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**   
Это мило

**[Пользователь]**  
Собственница  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Это разные вещи  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ладно, мне надо идти. У меня на сегодня планы.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Надеюсь, не с парнем…

**[Пользователь]**  
И кто же ТЕПЕРЬ ревнует?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Не волнуйся, твой парень вернётся где-то через час. Пойдёте опять заниматься своими убийствами.

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
О, здорово!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
То есть… ой, я бы лучше провёл время с тобой!

**[Пользователь]**  
Цирк да и только, Йегер.

Наверное, факт того, что он смог правильно написать его фамилию даже не глядя в анкету, должен был вселять определённое беспокойство.

**[Пользователь]**  
Спишемся позже.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Хорошего вечера, любимый~

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
И тебе! Хорошо отдохнуть! :)

На это Леви решил не отвечать и зашёл в контакты в поисках нужного номер. Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться, он нажал на кнопку вызова.

Это будут очень несчастные полчаса. Спасибо, господи, что после этого его ждёт Halo с Эреном.

***

— И всё-таки мне кажется, что лучше всего сбросить тело в океан, — настаивал на своём Эрен, почти с досадой постукивая телефоном по бедру.

Он знал, что пока можно не ждать сообщений, но так привык разговаривать с Ханной, что ощущал тревогу, когда её по каким-то причинам не было.

Такая зависимость от того, кого он даже не знал, на самом деле немного пугала, и Эрена волновало, что будет, когда лето подойдёт к концу. Он всё же не хотел разделять участь тех больных ребят, которые начинают верить во всё это, и нанимать сыщика, чтобы вычислить её или типа того.

К тому же она была слишком хороша для него, поэтому, даже если бы Эрен захотел осуществить этот план — а он бы не захотел, потому что это безумие, — ему не светило ровным счётом ничего.

— Нет, это плохая идея, — не согласился Жан и, откинув голову, поймал ртом подброшенную попкорнину. — Мне кажется, убийца хорошо придумал, просто реализация подкачала.

— Не согласен, — вмешался Армин. — Я считаю, что лучший способ — это тот, который не оставляет никаких улик. В том числе и личность человека. 

Эрен с Жаном переглянулись.

— Ого, Армин, только послушай себя, — сказал Жан с ухмылкой. — Становишься всё мрачнее, каким-то прям убийцеподобным. Эта девушка тебя очень изменила, раньше ты бы точно не стал участвовать в таких разговорах.

Армин слегка зарделся и, заикаясь, попытался убедить их, что просто старался поддержать разговор, но его прервала Микаса. 

— Либо смотрите молча, либо идите отсюда! — рявкнула она, потому как единственная из присутствующих следила за тем, что происходит на экране.

Родители Эрена уехали на несколько дней, и поэтому они с друзьями решили устроить марафон «Мыслить как преступник», и Микаса была более чем за, поскольку очень любила этот сериал. В итоге парни больше болтали, чем смотрели, и она постоянно грозилась их ударить, если они не перестанут. В обычной ситуации Эрен бы не особо обратил на это внимания — сестра никогда его не трогала. Но сегодня она была какая-то мрачная с самого утра, и складывалось ощущение, что на этот раз она действительно что-нибудь сделает. Может, эти самые дни или ещё что-то, но Эрену хватало мозгов не спрашивать. Он жил с ней уже не первый год и соображал, что к чему. 

— А что с Ханной? — неожиданно спросил Армин спустя пару минут. 

Эрен перевёл взгляд с экрана на друга.

— А что с ней?

— Две минуты назад ты бесконечно слал сообщения, а сейчас даже не проверяешь телефон, — ответил он, кивая головой в сторону айфона, которым Эрен постукивал по бедру. — Что случилось?

— А, ну она сказала, что у неё дела, — пробубнил Эрен как будто недовольно.

— Она тебе изменяет, — нараспев произнёс Жан.

Он сидел на полу прямо перед Эреном, и последний безжалостно пнул его по затылку. 

— Иди в жопу, ничего она не изменят!

— А я бы изменял такому буйному петуху, как ты, если бы встречался с тобой! — не остался в долгу Жан, потирая место удара.

— Но ты и не встречаешься!

— И слава богу, ина…

— Заткнулись! — оборвала его Микаса, сверкнув глазами. — Доктор что-то говорит, и мне не слышно! Идите спорить в другое место!

— Прости, Микаса, — Жан практически ворковал, — мы замолчим, извини.

Эрен только презрительно закатил глаза и повернулся к Армину, который ответил ему полуулыбкой и пожал плечами. Он решил, что с него хватит, тем более что Леви уже скоро должен вернуться, и аккуратно, чтобы никого не побеспокоить, слез с дивана. Выйдя из комнаты, он направился к лестнице, попутно убирая телефон в задний карман.

Печально ли, что он собирался играть с тем, кто на самом деле не был ему другом, вместо того чтобы проводить время со своими настоящими друзьями?

Возможно, так и было, поэтому он попытался не зацикливаться на этом.

Оказавшись в комнате, Эрен прикрыл дверь и, запустив приставку, надел наушники. Леви ещё не было онлайн, как и Жана, что в принципе логично, так как он сидел внизу. Один из университетских друзей добавил его в пати, и Эрен немного поиграл, пока было время. К тому же вряд ли стоило упускать шанс хотя бы немного прокачаться.

Спустя минут двадцать появилось уведомление, что один из друзей появился в онлайне, и сразу же сообщение. Леви хотел присоединиться к ним, но создателем был не Эрен, поэтому пришлось написать, что он сейчас закончит эту катку и следующую они начнут уже вместе. Однако Леви, по-видимому, было совсем невтерпёж, потому что он отправил запрос на чат, когда Эрен был ещё в игре.

— Так не терпится?

_— У меня очень говняный день, так что не беси меня. Где лошадь?_

— Внизу, пытается завоевать сердце моей сестры, — ответил Эрен, колотя по кнопке на джойстике в попытке застрелить одного из кемперов, который постоянно убивал его после респауна.

_— Вот чёрт. А я так надеялся поиздеваться над ним._

— А что случилось? Почему у тебя был плохой день? — спросил Эрен, надеясь, что Леви не станет закрываться и настаивать, что они не друзья и всё такое — как они это обычно делали с Ханной.

Ханджи так обычно не делали, но в оправдание Эрена стоит сказать, что и он не был с ними так же открыт, как с Леви и Ханной, поскольку немного побаивался. 

_— Да так, на работе._

— В смысле из-за, ну, этого? 

Эрен бросил взгляд на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что там никого нет. Он оставил её приоткрытой, чтобы можно было легко заметить Жана, если тот надумает шпионить.

_— Ну да. Не все такие любители «Хало», как ты._

— Вот поэтому я лучший, — поддразнил Эрен. 

Эта катка закончилась победой противников. Неудивительно, учитывая, что тот кемпер уложил его раз двенадцать. Как эти кемперы воообще могли так хорошо играть? У Эрена перед глазами в качестве примера был только Жан, и тот играл просто отвратно.

— Ты сегодня с Ханной разговаривал?

_— Немного. У неё сегодня какие-то планы._

— Да, она говорила, — Эрен замолчал, пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — А это, ты вроде скидывал ей фотку из магазина? Где женщины ругались?

В ответ он услышал лёгкий вздох — именно так, как уже понял Эрен, Леви смеялся. Никаких раскатов смеха, никакого хохота, как у него самого — просто выдыхал чуть резче обычного.

_— О, она рассказала? Было смешно. Они ругались из-за одной игрушки, но в итоге я схватил её, пока они не видели, и купил._

Эрен рассмеялся и недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Чего? Да ладно! Кому?

_— Ханджи._

— Ну правда.

_— Ханджи._

Хохот разобрал Эрена окончательно, иногда было очень интересно, что у них за отношения. Ему всегда хотелось спросить, но Леви обычно пресекал подобные разговоры на корню и на некоторое время воцарялась неловкость.

Хотя сегодня у него вроде как было подходящее настроение…

— Вы с Ханджи хорошо общаетесь, да?

На несколько секунд повисло молчание, будто бы Леви размышлял, отвечать или нет. Но Эрен не смог сдержать улыбки, когда тот спокойной ответил и даже не набросился на него.

_— Да, мы дружим уже несколько лет. Они больные на голову, постоянно меня бесят и ведут себя как ребёнок, поэтому я купил в подарок игрушку._

— Так Ханджи девушка или парень? — спросил Эрен, пытаясь сосредоточиться на игре, но получалось не очень — он отвлекался на разговор.

_— В душе не ебу,_ — фыркнул Леви. – _Это андрогинное нечто до сих пор не призналось, поэтому я не могу использовать местоимения на основе пола. Всё время прошу показать член, но пока никак. В итоге я точно не выдержу и свяжу их, а потом стяну штаны, чтобы узнать._

— Звучит как преступление, — пошутил Эрен, зная, что на самом деле Леви так не поступит. 

Может, он ещё не так хорошо его знал, но был совершенно уверен, что если бы тот и хотел это сделать, то уже давно бы сделал. 

_— Говорит тот, кто спрашивал Ханну, как избавиться от трупа,_ — поддел Леви. — _Кстати, лучше всего сжечь. Чтобы не осталось улик._

— Армин сказал то же самое! — воскликнул Эрен, удивлённый тем, что Леви и его гениальному другу пришла в голову одна и та же мысль. — Хотя я сомневаюсь. Всё-таки мне кажется, что выбросить в море будет надёжнее. Его унесёт течением, может, его даже съест кто-нибудь из морских тварей. Море ведь большое.

_— Ну да, ага, а потом тебя спросят, где ты был в ночь убийства, и узнают, что у тебя была лодка или что ты брал её на прокат — и всё, ты в жопе, разве нет?_

— Ладно, а каким образом найти достаточный источник огня, чтобы сжечь тело? Если только я не проберусь в крематорий или к заводским печам — других вариантов не особо. 

_— Есть ещё кислота. Просто подружись с учёным и сделай так, чтобы он привязался к тебе, а потом получишь всё, что только попросишь, и растворишь тело._

— Это как-то… мрачно, — Эрена немного беспокоило, как все оживлялись и включались в разговор о трупах. — Меняем тему на более добрую, как ты относишься к щенкам?

_— Я больше по кошкам._

— Кто бы сомневался.

На фоне послышались тихие голоса, но расслышать слова было невозможно. Похоже, Леви с кем-то переговаривался, наверное, с Ханджи. Может, они хотели поиграть вместе, но вообще, Леви ничего про это не говорил.

И тут телефон в заднем кармане завибрировал, отчего Эрен аж подпрыгнул. Надёжно укрывшись в игре, он быстро достал аппарат и проверил сообщения. При виде знакомого имени его охватила какая-то чрезмерная радость.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Уф, спаси!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Тут совсем не так весело, как я ожидала

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Отстой D:  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Скажи, что плохо себя чувствуешь, и иди домой?

_— Йегер, какого хрена ты там делаешь?! Ты только что откинулся четыре раза, у нас все очки из-за тебя похерятся!_

— Извини! — выпалил Эрен, быстро отложил телефон и схватил джойстик. — Просто Ханна написала.

_— И что? Мы играем, проигнорь её!_

Странно ли, что он не хотел этого делать? Да, определённо. Причём в плохом смысле. Он хотел иметь возможность общаться с ней как можно больше, а слова Леви напомнили ему, что по факту Ханна работала на него и её не особо волновало, ответит он ей или нет.

Эрен снова отвлёкся, потому что пришло новое сообщение, и посмотрел на телефон, который так и не убрал с колен.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Наверное, не надо было…  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
На самом деле я не очень хотела уходить раньше. Мне нравится разговаривать с тобой.

Эрен был в замешательстве, он не знал, как воспринимать эти слова. Какой в них был посыл? Просто попытка сделать происходящее более реалистичным? Или же она имела в виду, что ей действительно нравилось общаться с ним как с человеком? Жаль, что она не была его настоящей девушкой — так было бы гораздо проще.

_— Всех пристрелили. Просто жесть. Что за херня, Йегер?_

— Прости, я просто… Ханна писала, и я…

_— Что это за волнение в голосе? Она тебе что, нюдсы, что ли, шлёт?_

Эрен аж подскочил.

— В смысле? Нет! Ей же нельзя!

_— Это спрашивать нельзя, а отправить она бы наверняка отправила. Ты ей нравишься, знаешь. Она считает тебя интересным._

Сердце забилось где-то в горле.

— Правда?

_— Не надумывай там себе больше, я сказал только то, что сказал,_ — был жёсткий ответ. _— Она просто считает, что общаться с тобой интереснее, чем с остальными тупицами._

Ощущение счастья немного поумерилось. 

— Точно.

Эрен взял телефон, чтобы ответить, пока Леви запустил матчмейкер.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне тоже нравится с тобой разговаривать <3  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но тебе надо проводить время с друзьями  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
С твоей работой нужно найти время для себя и пойти развеяться 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Ты сейчас пытаешься меня слить, любимый?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Опять Леви, да? -.-  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Так и знала, что не надо было вас знакомить

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
лол  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет, я просто хочу убедиться, что ты хорошо проводишь время, только и всего   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Просто расслабься и проведи время с друзьями  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Отдохни

**[Солнце <3]**  
С моей работой это не то чтобы получится, ты же знаешь

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Отдохни от меня, как тебе такое?

**[Солнце <3]**  
УЖАСНО, учитывая, что если с кем мне и хочется поговорить, то только с тобой

_— Йегер, соберись уже, мы начинаем!_ — в голосе Леви отчётливо слышалось раздражение. 

Эрен посмотрел на экран, затем снова на телефон.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Давай так, у меня предложение   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты тусишь с друзьями и пишешь, когда будет возможность   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А я буду играть с Леви и тоже напишу, когда смогу  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Тогда мы не будем отвлекаться и в то же время сможем перекидываться сообщениями. Согласна? 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Наверное  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Но это, ты там аккуратнее с Леви  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Он может прибить, если проиграет из-за тебя 

_— Эрен, твою за ногу! Чем ты там занят?!_

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да уж, я заметил…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Придётся обходить его стороной, когда вернусь. 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Не переживай, мой парень знает, как избавиться от тела, он точно тебе поможет ;)

Эрен улыбнулся, отправил в ответ подмигивающий смайлик и сосредоточился на игре, пока Леви не нашёл способ задушить его прямо через наушники.

***

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хэй, пупсик? ;)

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Да, любимый? <3  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
И кстати, это что-то новенькое…  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты опять пьяный, что ли?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты же знаешь, что не умеешь пить?

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Таааааакккк, а в чём ты сейчас?

**[Солнце <3]**  
…  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Чего?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Нет, правда, ты напился?

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да ладдднооо  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну почему бы нам не посекститься немного, пока мы в разлуке?   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну, знаешь, добавить огонька  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я начну, если хочешь ;)

**[Солнце <3]**  
Эрен… Ты же знаешь правила…

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Правила? У нас есть правила? С каких это пор?

**[Солнце <3]**  
С постоянных, Жан, отдай телефон Эрену. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну почему ты снова об этой лошади, крошка?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты ранишь мои чувства  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Сначала Леви, теперь Жан? Как будто тебе мало меня…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Прости, милая, я отойду, мне надо проверить способы избавиться от трупа.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Леви советовал кислоту, не знаешь, какая лучше растворяет плоть?

**[Солнце <3]**  
Нет, но только не попадись, пожалуйста. Я не собираюсь обеспечивать тебе алиби, как в прошлый раз. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ничего не обещаю.

Швырнув телефон обратно на кровать, Эрен принялся колотить Жана по руке, пока тот как мог прикрывался, дабы избежать ударов по «самому ценному». Он знал, что оставить их с Армином с ночевкой было дурацкой идеей, но как-то забыл, каким мудаком может быть Жан.

Эрен писал Ханне, пока случайно не заснул, но Жан был всё ещё на ногах. Телефон ещё не успел заблокироваться, и у Жана были развязаны руки. К счастью, несколько секунд сна действительно длились всего пару секунд, и он проснулся прежде, чем был нанесён непоправимый ущерб.

— Ай! Да перестать! — вопил Жан, прикрывая лицо, пока Эрен изо всех сил убеждал себя, что убить друга правда не очень хорошая идея. — Я же пытался помочь!

— Так не надо! — рявкнул Эрен. — Мне не нужна такая твоя помощь!

— «Такая моя»? И что это значит, а? — взъелся Жан в ответ.

— Почему ты пытаешься всё испортить? –потребовал ответа Эрен повышенным тоном, ощущая, как его всё больше, куда сильнее, чем того требовала ситуация, охватывает злость, а успокоиться так просто не получалось. — У нас с Ханной всё так хорошо складывается, а ты каждый раз лезешь куда не надо!

— Эрен, да это просто прикол так…

— Так не надо _приколов_! — прокричал Эрен и ударил Жана так, что тот упал прямо на пятую точку. — Для тебя это, может, и шутка, но для меня нет! Она мне очень нравится, а если ты продолжишь всё портить, то у нас будут проблемы!

Жан посмотрел на него и с усмешкой покачал головой, вставая на ноги.

— Знаешь, до того, как у тебя появилась девушка, с тобой было круче.

Эрен промолчал в ответ, и Жан сообщил, что идёт домой. Выйдя в коридор, он наткнулся на Микасу и Армина, который поинтересовался, не нужна ли ему компания по дороге домой. Жан только огрызнулся и сказал ему заниматься своим делом, а затем ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного перегнул палку? — строго спросила Микаса, стоя со скрещёнными на груди руками.

— Он писал Ханне от моего имени! — прокричал Эрен. — Он пытается всё испортить!

— Эрен, ты делаешь ровно то же самое, когда у него появляется девушка.

Он уставился на неё, открыв рот и тут же снова его захлопнув. Брови хмуро сошлись на переносице. Если подумать, она права. Он действительно поступал так же, когда у Жана появлялась девушка. Но это другое! Жану они никогда даже особо не нравились! Он был влюблён в Микасу, поэтому Эрен знал, что никакого реального вреда это не принесёт! А Жан в свою очередь пытался всё пустить коту под хвост!

И, честно говоря, Эрен был в ужасе, потому что он не хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь узнал о реальном положении вещей. Если бы она не догадалась, что это был Жан, а не Эрен, то могла бы сказать что-нибудь про нарушение Пользовательского соглашения. Этими «правилами» она его спасла, потому что с такой формулировкой ничего не было понятно. И Эрен склонен считать, что Ханна использовала это слово именно потому, что заподозрила неладное.

И тут он понял, что Микаса ждала ответа.

— Позвоню ему завтра, — пробубнил Эрен, помотав головой. 

Всё-таки не стоило рисковать дружбой ради фальшивых отношений. Даже если он был вне себя. А что, если бы это всё не было враньём и его девушка была благонравной скромницей, которая даже подумать не могла о сексе до свадьбы? Ладно, так или иначе, они с Жаном могут просто подраться завтра, хорошенько навалять друг другу и забыть об этом. Так всё обычно и бывает, когда они ссорятся. 

Закрыв дверь, чтобы осуждающее лицо Микасы исчезло, он рухнул на кровать и взял телефон, где были новые сообщения от Ханны.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Эрен?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Очень надеюсь, что про тело ты пошутил   
**[Солнце <3]**  
Даже если он очень бесячий, он всё равно твой друг.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Эрен?

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я тут.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да похер, однажды я его точно прибью! 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Подожди до Хэллоуина.

Эрен нахмурился. В каком смысле? Как Хэллоуин связан с убийством Жана?

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Чего?

**[Солнце <3]**  
На Хэллоуин.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Убей его так, чтобы было много кровищи  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
И иди на тусу  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
«О, Эрен! Что у тебя за костюм?»   
**[Солнце <3]**  
«Я убийца».  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
«Ого, выглядит круто! Очень реалистично».  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
«Спасибо, сам сделал. Ну и Жан немного помог». 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЛОООООООЛ

Гогот Эрена, наверное, было слышно в соседней комнате, пока он перекатывался по кровати в приступе смеха. По правде говоря, шутка была немного мрачновата, но по крайней мере это немного взбодрило его. Несмотря на недавнюю ссору с Жаном, он чувствовал себя немного лучше, когда было кому его рассмешить. Интересно, так и происходит с настоящей девушкой?

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Извини за секстинг и вот это всё :/  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это был не я, правда.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Я знаю  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
У тебе кишка тонка для такого ;)

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что, простите?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это что, вызов?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Чтобы ты знала, я умею в первоклассный секстинг. 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Ага да  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Давай всё же смотреть правде в глаза, а? ;)

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Правда!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Лааааадно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хотя Жан был кое в чём прав…   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Быть на расстоянии отстойно.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Вот только не надо вот этого вот, Йегер  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты же знаешь, что с этим не ко мне  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Давай ты и дальше будешь хмурым засранцем, с которым мы встретились в столовой. Вот это меня и правда заводит ;)

Эрен фыркнул в ответ. Даже интересно, понравится ли ей, когда она действительно увидит его в гневе. Это было зрелище не из приятных, он знал, что очень вспыльчив. И сомнительно, что Ханне могло бы это понравиться так, как она говорит. Даже если сейчас её слова искренни… он никогда не узнает, и этот факт как-то злил…

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну тогда бы я сейчас тебе точно понравился   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как я наорал на Жана, и он пулей вылетел из комнаты   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Завтра с утра мы наверняка подерёмся, чтобы выпустить пар. 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Вылетел из комнаты, как девчонка. Что за приёмчики.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ну, если это поможет вам успокоиться, то вперёд, в бой.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Только обязательно скиньте мне фотки   
**[Солнце <3]**  
И видео  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Интересно, кто из вас выиграет. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
В смысле…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Конечно же я.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Ты так мило забываешь, насколько хорошо я тебя знаю   
**[Солнце <3]**  
Тебе просто везёт, что из драк ты выходишь живым, любимый.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Но ты всё равно слишком милый, чтобы строить из себя крутого брутального воина.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо. Твоя уверенность очень вдохновляет.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ладно, мне пора спать.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Точно. Тебе завтра ещё получать звездюлей.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
*раздавать. Я имела в виду раздавать.

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Конечно, не сомневаюсь…….  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Снов, милая.

**[Солнце <3]**  
Спокойной ночи, Любимый

***

С хмурым выражением лица Леви смотрел на экран, где было открыто новое сообщение. Сложив руки у подбородка, он пытался, но всё равно не знал, что думать или ответить. И это тоже отчасти настораживало, потому что обычно у него не было с этим проблем. Обычно — он бы ответил стандартно: «Я тебе не друг, ты платишь мне за это деньги, так что хватит разводить сопли, давай уже заканчивай».

Ещё неделю назад он бы так и сделал. Ни на секунду бы не задумался над его словами — просто набросился бы в ответ без капли промедления и обрубил бы всё на корню.

А теперь? Всё было по-другому. Сколько всего, оказывается, могло произойти всего за пару недель, и, нужно признаться, никогда ещё работа не приносила столько приятных эмоций, сколько он испытал с тех пор, как ему достался Эрен. Леви нравилось общаться с ним и в качестве Ханны, и в качестве Леви. И он знал, что если ответит сейчас так же, как сделал бы это неделю назад, то всё поменяется.

Больше никаких глупых комментариев по поводу избавления от тела. Больше никаких дурацких разговоров о том, стоит ли по-прежнему считать Плутон планетой или нет. Больше никаких игр в Halo с лошадью.

Ничего. Будет так же тоскливо, как со всеми остальными клиентами. А он не хотел этого.

— Чё делаешь? — спросили Ханджи, заглядывая поверх чужого плеча. — Что там?

— Сообщение.

— А-а, — они наклонились ещё ниже, прямо над плечом, и прищурились, пытаясь разглядеть, что там написано. — От кого?

— От Эрена.

Ханджи, судя по всему, уже читали, поэтому он просто сосредоточил внимание на экране и принялся перечитывать послание сам.

**[Эрен Йегер]**   
_Привет, П.Р.  
Я просто хотел ещё раз извиниться за то, что случилось с Жаном, и убедиться, что ты понимаешь, что это был не я. Я читал Пользовательское соглашение, и я знаю, что это нарушение, за которое меня могут заблокировать, поэтому, поверь, я бы не стал так рисковать.  
При всём при этом я сейчас скажу то, что наверняка мне аукнется, но я всё равно хочу это сказать. Передай мои слова Леви и Ханджи тоже, потому что я не знаю их контактов за пределами договора, но это относится ко всем вам._

_Я знаю, что мы не друзья. Вы с Леви уже несколько раз говорили мне об этом. Я знаю, что мы не друзья, это всё не по-настоящему и я за это плачу. Но я не понимаю, почему это значит, что мы **не можем** быть друзьями. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы построить отношения (платонические! дружеские!). Когда мой контракт закончится, я бы хотел думать, что по крайней мере, общаясь со мной, вы с Ханджи и Леви испытываете положительные эмоции, а не вздрагиваете от каждого моего сообщения.  
Поэтому у меня есть просьба. Давай общаться искренне. Я хочу, чтобы ты говорила мне правду и тебе не приходилось делать вид, что хочешь со мной поговорить, когда на самом деле это не так. Как, например, когда ты ходила куда-то с друзьями, а я играл с Леви. Если ты писала мне, потому что **правда** хотела поговорить, то здорово, я очень рад. Если же ты делала это только из чувства долга, то этому я не рад. Мне неловко, потому что ты была с друзьями, но должна была мне писать. Мне этого не нужно.  
Подумай над этим, пожалуйста. Я бы хотел писать тебе и знать, что каждый раз, когда мы переписываемся, всё, что не касается «романтической» составляющей, честно и по-настоящему. Я бы хотел считать, что при других обстоятельствах мы могли бы быть друзьями, но пока я хочу быть тебе другом прямо сейчас, даже если мы больше никогда не будем общаться после контракта.  
Я просто хочу, чтобы ты, Леви и Ханджи ненавидели свою работу хотя бы на сотую долю меньше, чем сейчас.  
Жду ответа. Надеюсь, у тебя сегодня хороший день!  
Эрен_

— Ого, — Ханджи выпрямились, почёсывая затылок. — Он мне нравится. Такой внимательный. А учитывая, что ты ведёшь себя как мудила по отношению к нему, у него явно стальные яйца. 

Леви мысленно сделал пометку сменить пароль, потому как Ханджи, очевидно, шарились у него в профиле. Им просто повезло, что он был скуповат и не хотел платить всю аренду один, иначе пришлось бы утопить в кислоте ещё одно тело помимо Жана.

— Скажи, что Ханджи только за открытую и честную дружбу. Интересно послушать, что он думает о серийных убийцах и расчленёнке.

Леви смерил Ханджи нечитаемым взглядом, но они уже умчались в сторону кухни, будучи, похоже, в благостном расположении духа. Он повернулся обратно к экрану и пытался сообразить, каким должен быть следующий шаг.

Эрен не нарушал Пользовательского соглашения этим сообщением, но однозначно нарушал личные принципы Леви. А именно: не предпринимать попыток заводить дружбу с тем, кому платишь. Ему было совсем не по душе, как близко Эрен пытался подобраться, и очень сильно волновало, чего он пытается этим добиться. И тут Леви напомнил себе, что ничего — Эрен просто был вот таким. Дружелюбным, открытым и честным. Именно эта мысль пришла Леви в голову, когда он впервые читал его анкету. И таким этот парень и был.

Покачав головой, Леви хотел было захлопнуть ноутбук, но решил, что ответить нужно сейчас — либо никогда. Надо было придумать ответ, отправить его — и тогда он сможет и дальше жить своей жизнью.

Спустя добрых двадцать минут он наконец выругался и набрал сообщение, затем всё-таки захлопнул компьютер и запустил XBox. К счастью, Эрен был онлайн и играл со своим другом, поэтому можно было выпустить пар, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о том, что он в итоге написал.

_Привет, Эрен.  
Ханджи говорит, что за открытую, честную дружбу.  
Леви говорит, что ты придурок, но ему нравится ваше общение и он готов немного прикрыть глаза, если ты захочешь немного сблизиться. Он по натуре не очень открытый человек, но не против попробовать что-то дружеское.  
Я считаю, что слишком увлекаться — это плохая идея, но мне правда нравится с тобой общаться, мне интересно. Если пообещаешь, что не станешь меня полоумно сталкерить, то я тоже не против.  
Не разочаруй меня, Йегер. Я уже потратила на тебя очень и очень много времени.  
П.Р._


	6. Личное

_— А как ты во всём этом оказался?_ — спросил Эрен, пока Леви пытался устранить кемпера, который целился в одного из товарищей.  
— В чём? — уточнил Леви, тщательно примеряясь, чтобы завалить его хедшотом.   
Губы изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке, когда интерфейс уведомил его, что всё получилось.   
_— Ну в **этом**. Со вторыми половинками и всё такое._  
Эрен не стал откладывать в долгий ящик свою дружбу, как заметил Леви. Он отправил то сообщение всего несколько часов назад и буквально спустя десять минут получил ответ в виде улыбающегося смайлика. Сейчас они играла без Жана, и Эрен впустую тратил время, пытаясь узнать Леви получше.   
— Мы с начальником подружились, когда были в универе. Ему в голову пришла идея, а мне не очень хотелось протирать штаны в офисе. Поэтому, когда дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки и он позвал меня к себе, я согласился.  
 _— Звучит круто. Тебе не нужно каждый день таскаться на работу. И, наверное, можно познакомиться с кучей интересных людей._  
— Ещё бы. Кучей полоумных, одиноких и наверняка не самых приятных женщин, которые не могут завести нормальные отношения и вынуждены обращаться за фальшивыми.  
На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание, Леви сумел разбить противника.  
 _— Это как-то слишком грубо, тебе не кажется?_ — наконец спросил Эрен, когда снова заработал матчмейкер. — _Ты же не знаешь, как они живут и почему так поступают._  
— А ты, Эрен Йегер, — Леви произнёс имя медленно, почти глумливо, — почему _ты_ платишь за это?  
 _— Моя семья никак не уймётся, из-за того что я один. Они постоянно говорят, что я со своим характером так и умру в одиночестве, и мне просто хотелось покоя._  
— Нормальный у тебя характер, как по мне.  
 _— Ага, видел бы ты, как мы с Жаном недавно подрались._  
Леви не мог признаться, что на самом-то деле видел, потому что видео, которое сняла Микаса, предназначалось Ханне. И комментарий, которым Эрен сопроводил его, был честным и напыщенным, как и всегда. По сути он пытался убедить её, что был жестоким вспыльчивым человеком и не нужно делать вид, что ей это нравится. В итоге драка закончилась кровоподтёками и улыбками на их лицах, и, видимо, именно так они и справлялись с разногласиями между собой.  
Кулаками.  
Леви на собственном опыте знал, как это может быть — у него у самого были проблемы со сдерживанием гнева. Справиться с ними ему помогли — особенно Эрвин и Петра, — но было бы неправильно отрицать, что до сих пор он иногда может потерять самообладание.   
Временами Эрен напоминал Леви его самого. И тем страннее было испытывать симпатию к этому пацану, поскольку это было равносильно признанию, что он сам о себе довольно хорошего мнения.  
— Я ничего не имею против таких, как ты, — признался Леви. — В смысле тех, кто обращается к нам потому, что хотят, чтобы от них отстали. Но ведь не все такие. Кто-то делает вид, что всё это по-настоящему. У меня есть клиенты, с которыми мы никогда не встречались, и они говорят мне, что очень ждут, когда мы увидимся после работы. Только не говори, что это не печально и жалко.  
 _— Ну,_ — неуверенно начал Эрен, глядя на экран, где должна была вот-вот начаться игра, — _ты же не знаешь, почему они так делают. Может, у них недавно закончились неудачные отношения и они пытаются постепенно завести новые, но боятся. Тогда сервис может им помочь, разве нет? Они смогут сблизиться с человеком и не бояться, что им сделают больно. Я не знаю, просто мне кажется, что как-то нечестно относиться ко всем одинаково, когда ты на самом деле ничего о них не знаешь._  
Самоправедность Эрена начинала немного раздражать, но в основном потому, что его соображения были в некоторой степени разумными. Леви нравилось считать, что он знает о своих клиентах всё, но на самом деле он никогда не удосуживался действительно это сделать. Эрен был первым и единственным, кому он дал шанс, поэтому, если смотреть на вещи трезво, тот вполне мог быть прав. Возможно, не стоило относиться ко всем одинаково, не имея понятия, почему они вели себя так, как вели.  
Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать, что большинство людей врали в своих анкетах. Мало кто предоставлял фото, а подавляющее большинство в каких-то общих, совершенно туманных чертах указывали причину, по которой обратились, если только она не была аналогичной тому, чем руководствовался Эрен. В основном такие клиенты несильно вдавались в подробности, но было предельно ясно: услуга требовалась им на короткий период времени для отвода глаз, и каждый раз такие контракты заканчивались чётко в срок.  
Была даже девушка, которая обращалась к ним постоянно, но всегда в одно и то же время года и на один и тот же срок, из чего напрашивался вывод, что именно тогда ей нужно было сделать вид, что она в отношениях.  
А теперь, после слов Эрена, он неволей задумался над тем, сколько клиентов могли быть лесбиянками или даже скрытыми геями. Первым, возможно, было необходимо прикрытие, а вторые использовали эти отношения как возможность свыкнуться и почувствовать себя достаточно уверенно для каминг-аута.  
— Ненавижу с тобой разговаривать, — заявил Эрену Леви.  
 _— Чего?! Почему?!_ — это прозвучало так, будто его обидели и оскорбили в лучших чувствах.   
Ну что за ребёнок.  
— Потому что мне не нравятся твои предположения. Они меня бесят.  
 _— Потому что ты знаешь, что я прав,_ — а теперь самодовольно.  
— Замолчи. Если бы ты играл так же, как мелешь языком, то уже бы давно был сильно впереди своего дружка.  
Эрен недовольно фыркнул, но, к счастью, проигнорировал этот комментарий. По правде говоря, Леви вовсе не хотел, чтобы Эрен перестал говорить — ему просто хотелось сменить тему на более приятную. А так как не Леви обычно задавал вопросы — привычка с работы, — значит, нужно было подождать, пока Эрен начнёт задавать их сам.  
 _— Сколько у тебя сейчас клиентов? Бывает иногда ощущение, что слишком много всего?_  
Леви прицелился и выстрелил и случайно задел одного из своих, когда тот встал у него на пути. Хорошо, что не Эрена.  
— Наш начальник хорошо распределяет задачи. Сейчас у меня где-то двенадцать человек вместе с тобой. Хотя ты не то чтобы прям мой клиент, я же просто «друг», поэтому тебя я могу слить когда захочу.   
_— Спасибо, чувствую любовь,_ — с сарказмом ответил Эрен.  
— Ты маленький саркастичный засранец, ты в курсе?  
 _— А какие у тебя клиенты? В смысле я понимаю, что это конфиденциально и всё такое, но типа… С ними интересно? Если послушать Ханну, то она как будто почти всех их ненавидит._  
— Так и есть, — и это даже не было ложью. — Ты у неё в любимчиках.  
 _— Приятно слышать._  
Это прозвучало настолько радостно и сентиментально, что Леви взяла какая-то досада. Он собирался перевести разговор на другую тему, но в итоге получилось только сместить акценты.  
— У меня тоже по большей части отстойные клиенты. Парней я ещё могу вынести, а от девушек иногда выворачивает.   
_— Парней? То есть прям парней-парней или в качестве роли друга для парней?_  
— Нет, именно парней. Там же в начале можно выбрать предпочтения, помнишь? У нас нет дискриминации.  
 _— А…_ — похоже, Эрен не знал, что ответить. _— То есть ты… бисексуал?_  
— Асексуал, — уточнил Леви. — Или пан. Сложно сказать, но всё-таки больше асексуал. Меня никогда особо не интересовали члены или вагины, но это не значит, что никогда и не будут. Спать я предпочитаю с парнями, от женщин потом не избавишься, особенно если это просто на одну ночь. Они начинают странно себя вести и хотят продолжения. С парнями проще — переспали и разбежались.  
 _— Ого. Вот как, понятно._  
Леви вдруг подумалось, что Эрену стало некомфортно, но если он хотел дружбы, то придётся смириться c похабщиной в речи в том числе. Леви не особо заморачивался с тем, чтобы следить за речью.  
Ему пришёл в голову вопрос, который можно было бы задать Эрену, но потом вдруг подумалось, что, наверное, будет лучше, если об этом спросит Ханна. И кстати, она должна написать ему, прежде чем у того возникнут подозрения.  
Лёжа, как обычно, спиной на подлокотнике, Леви обернулся, чтобы проверить, где Ханджи. Они сидели в кресле и смотрели что-то на iPad'е, все в слезах и обмахивая лицо руками. Ханджи были очень странными, иногда он понятия не имел, что и думать.   
Леви потянулся к чему-нибудь рядом — этим чем-то оказался подстаканник — и бросил им в Ханджи, пока Эрен что-то говорил. Ханджи подняли взгляд, и Леви помахал своим телефоном, в ответ на что Ханджи помахали iPad'ом. После многозначительного взгляда они закатили глаза и всё же нажали на паузу, стянули наушники и взяли у Леви телефон. Кивнув в сторону телевизора, словно спрашивая, Эрену ли нужно написать, Ханджи заработали ещё один раздражённый взгляд. Ну естественно Эрену, иначе Леви не стал бы просить никому писать!  
 _— А любой может начать работать? Сколько у вас людей?_  
— Около тридцати, мне кажется, — ответил Леви и снова сосредоточился на игре, пока Ханджи набирали сообщение. — Но ты ещё слишком маленький.  
 _— Мне вообще-то двадцать один! Тебе самому-то сколько, пятьдесят?!_  
Леви крепко стиснул челюсть, отчего даже проступили желваки, и боковым зрением уловил, что Ханджи отвлеклись от телефона. Всё же полной звукоизоляции не было, и по ухмылке Леви понял, что они услышали, что сказал Эрен.  
— Тридцать восемь.  
 _— Ого… То есть почти сорок. Почти угадал._  
— Ты аккуратнее, а то буду звать тебя мелким засранцем постоянно.  
Пока Эрен смеялся, Ханджи положили руку Леви на плечо, чтобы показать сообщение. Он кивнул в знак согласия, а затем повернулся обратно к экрану. Было совершенно очевидно, когда именно Эрен получил сообщение, потому что его герой замер на поле боя и вскоре был застрелен.  
— Твою мать, Йегер! Ты там спишь или чё?!  
 _— Нет, погоди секунду. Ты так жаждешь внимания, Леви._  
Леви обернулся, когда услышал за спиной хрюканье. Ханджи пару секунд просто смотрели в телефон, а затем начали что-то печатать. Проверив сообщение, Леви снова кивнул. Он продолжал играть, и герой на экране не останавливался ни на минуту, чтобы Эрен не смог ни о чём догадаться.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что-то ты молчишь. Никаких странных вопросов сегодня?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
ЛОЛ! Прости, я просто играю с Леви и выпытываю из него информацию.   
**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Пытаюсь понять, будет ли отвечать честно.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Звучит опасно… А что ты спрашиваешь?

Когда герой Эрена снова замер, Леви прикрывал его, пока тот не вернулся в игру и не начал двигаться. Он шипел ему в наушники проклятия, но Эрен по-прежнему не говорил, на что отвлекается. Леви догадался, что пацан был просто слишком напуган, чтобы признаться, учитывая, как на него наорали в последний раз, когда это случилось.  
А поскольку всё это было задумкой самого Леви, невольно в голове возник вопрос, не садист ли он. Тот дискомфорт, который сейчас испытывал Эрен, Леви находил забавным. Было очевидно, что он хотел не игнорировать Ханну, но точно так же не хотел выбесить Леви. Этот ребёнок был невероятно интересным.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
В основном о работе. Мне просто интересно.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Знаешь, такое ощущение, что… не знаю, он не то чтобы одинокий, а какой-то изолированный от всех.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Он живёт с Ханджи…

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Да, знаю, но…  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не знаю. Просто такое чувство, что ему надо кому-то выговориться.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Так что я в качестве слушателя.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ну и с ним классно играть, так что с меня не убудет :)

Ханджи, кривляясь, издали звуки как при поцелуе и показали Леви сообщение. Он с раздражением выхватил телефон из чужих рук — они с Эреном всё равно закончили катку и ждали окончания подбора в матчмейкере.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Звучит так, будто он тебе нравится. 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Так и есть, он мне нравится.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Леви никому не нравится.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не называй меня никем, это грубо :P  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
И не надо ревновать.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Мне просто нравится с ним болтать. Он классный.

С трудом, но всё-таки сдержав улыбку, он пожелал Эрену от души поиграть с Леви, пока сама «Ханна» будет занята работой. И в принципе не то чтобы соврал, потому как действительно был занят работой, а именно игрой с Эреном от своего имени.  
 _— Слушай, а почему Ханна никогда не играет в «Хало»? Мне казалось, что ей тоже нравится._  
— Она обычно занята, а на это нужно время. Могу попросить её как-нибудь сыграть с нами, если хочешь. Уговорю её зайти в игру, а там она услышит твой голос и уже не сможет отказаться.  
 _— Здорово! А у неё есть наушники с микрофоном?_  
— Есть, но только микрофон не работает. Но ей будет всё слышно, так будет проще понять, что происходит.  
 _— Облом, с микрофоном было бы лучше. Хотя, может, и хорошо, что он сломан. Не хочу, чтобы она думала, что её сталкерю,_ — Эрен громко рассмеялся, почти что нервно под конец, но смог сдержаться. _— Было бы круто. Можно было бы поиграть всем вместе, с тобой, Жаном и Ханной._  
— В принципе да. Сделаю что смогу.  
 _— Класс, спасибо!_  
Леви в ответ прикрикнул на Эрена, чтобы тот следил, куда двигается, потому что только что разбил своё «Привидение»* об стену.  
Эрен был абсолютным болваном. Занимательным, но всё же болваном.

***

_— Братан, твоя девушка играет лучше тебя,_ — заявил Жан, Эрен отчётливо слышал в его голосе усмешку.  
Он провёл языком по ранке на нижней губе, которая осталась после недавней драки, а затем быстро прицелился в друга и пристрелил его с ухмылкой на лице.  
 _— Какого хрена, Камикадзэ?! Это ты меня только что уложил?!_  
 _— Чуть не промазал,_ — сообщил Леви мягким баритоном. _— В следующий раз попробуй целиться немного левее._  
 _— Вот ты козёл! Не надо его учить, как в меня стрелять!_  
 _— Извини, я не знаю лошадиный. Йегер, можешь, пожалуйста, перевести, что сказал твой боевой конь?_  
Эрена только что два раза застрелили, потому что он не смог сосредоточиться на игре, пытаясь не лопнуть от смеха. Вряд ли за всю его жизнь ему встречалось что-то более увлекательное, чем совместная игра Жана и Леви.  
Ханна, похоже, была с ним согласна, потому что буквально в ту же секунду телефон завибрировал, и на экране высветилось новое сообщение. Теперь понятно, почему она спряталась за зданием и замерла на некоторое время.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
В последний раз мне было так весело, когда я смотрела видео с вашей дракой.   
**[Солнце <3]**  
Если, конечно, то, как вы шлёпали друг друга по рукам, можно назвать дракой.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Эй!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я очень хорошо навалял ему!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это была драка настоящего мужика!

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Как мило, что ты так считаешь.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Но сейчас всё равно веселее.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Леви ещё ни до кого так не докапывался.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
И в цирк ходить не надо.

Эрен улыбнулся и стал набирать ответ, как мрачный голос прервал ход его мыслей.   
_— Клянусь, если вы сейчас же не перестанете переписываться, я прибью вас обоих, когда мы все вернёмся._  
 _— Если тебе так хочется поговорить со своей девушкой, просто позвони ей, дурак,_ — поддержал его Жан. _— Ты нам своими смертями всю статистику портишь._  
— У меня не работает междугородняя связь, — повторил Эрен в которой раз с начала игры.  
Вообще, это Леви подсказал ему причину, по которой он не может просто взять и позвонить Ханне. Отчасти Эрен хотел, чтобы его пакет включал звонки, но с другой стороны он знал, что это не очень хорошая идея, учитывая, как складывались его отношения с Леви, Ханной и даже Ханджи. Даже постоянные разговоры с Леви представляли опасность, они были почти что как реальные друзья. Меньше всего ему нужно было начать разговаривать ещё и с Ханной. Последующее расставание дастся ему ещё сложнее, а становиться помешанным он не собирался.  
 _— Итак, капрал,_ — позвал Жан.  
 _— Чего?_  
 _— Какое у тебя было впечатление об Эрене? Я имею в виду в самом начале, после того, что он сделал._  
Эрен вскинул голову и почувствовал, как холодок паники пробежал по позвоночнику. Понятное дело, если бы это было по-настоящему, Ханна бы рассказала, как они с Эреном встретились, но в реальности дела обстояли по-другому, знал ли Леви их легенду? Что, если он понятия не имеет, как всё получилось? Это будет ужасно подозрительно!  
 _— В смысле после того, как ему знатно наваляли? Ну, по крайней мере, он её покормил. Я бы не был так любезен. Ей вообще надо немного скинуть, она потолстела._  
— Эй! — одёрнул его Эрен, защищая её и ради шоу, и потому, что он видел фото: она была невероятной. — Она моя девушка вообще-то!  
 _— И мой лучший друг, и что?_  
На некоторое время повисло молчание, затем послышался какой-то шорох, и Леви, судя по звуку, издал смешок — характерный чуть более громкий выдох.  
 _— Она сказала, что врежет мне, когда мы в следующий раз увидимся._  
Эрену пришло новое сообщение, и он быстро стёр ответ, который набирал.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Какой же Леви козёл!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Да я в тыщу раз круче него!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Если вдруг ты не знал. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не сомневался ;)  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не волнуйся, он просто завидует твоим прекрасным локонам!

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Видел бы ты, как он пытался отрастить бороду  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ханджи смеялись целый месяц, это была просто жесть. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ээ… Вы сейчас меряетесь бородой?

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Нет! |< Засранец  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Я его принижаю!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Я, конечно, знала, что ты немного тормозишь, но пытайся думать!

Покачав головой, Эрен отправил сообщение с извинениями и вернулся к игре под возмущённые окрики остальных. Катка только что закончилась, им едва-едва удалось её выиграть. Два убийства. Леви бы точно его убил, если бы они реально ходили вместе в универ.  
 _— Тогда хочу спросить,_ — начал Жан, очевидно пытаясь выпытать побольше, чему Эрен был не рад. _— Что не так с Ханной?_  
 _— Не так? В смысле не так?_ — голос Леви не звучал оскорблённо — в нём слышалось веселье. — _Ты имеешь в виду, почему она встречается с Эреном?_  
 _— В общем и целом да. Ты классный, почему она не встречается с тобой?_  
— Эй! — Эрен хотел возмутиться, но Леви перебил его и вынудил замолчать.  
 _— Ну, во-первых, она не нравится мне в этом смысле. А во-вторых, у неё странные предпочтения? Не знаю. Ей нравится Эрен, с ним она смеётся. И думает. Не знаю, короче, спроси её саму._  
Эрен снова посмотрел на телефон и не смог сдержать улыбки. 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Всё так ;)  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
И это чистая правда.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Можно было бы, конечно, немного повзрослеть, но так уж и быть, закрою глаза на твою незрелость за счёт твоего чувства юмора ;)

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо, солнышко <3  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Для меня очень важно слышать это от тебя

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Вот только не надо вот этого вот.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЛОЛ!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты первая начала!

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Как скажешь, любимый.

А следом Ханна отправила селфи. Она сидела на расправленной кровати, застеленной бледно-лиловой простынёй и фиолетовым одеялом. Глядя в камеру широко раскрытыми глазами, она чуть склонила голову вбок и сложила губы «уточкой». На ней были сломанные наушники, а в другой руке — джойстик.  
Она выглядела прекрасно, и Эрен вновь поразился тому, насколько она совершенна. Нужно быть абсолютным безумцем, чтобы считать, будто такая девушка могла даже просто подумать об отношениях с ним. Благо, по факту она не была его девушкой, поэтому всё оставалось в рамках разумного. Интересно, как её звали на самом деле? П.Р., похоже, было инициалами, может, Патриция? Пенелопа? Поршия? «Перестань пытаться угадать её имя», — одёрнул себя Эрен и встряхнул головой.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это подло   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Шлёшь мне такое, когда я не могу даже прикоснуться к тебе?   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Жестоко.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Так жестоко.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Жестоко — это то, что мой как бы ПАРЕНЬ не шлёт МНЕ фото!   
**[Солнце <3]**  
Может, у тебя и нет шести кубиков, но мне нравится твоя сладенькая подушечка ;)  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Где мои фотки?

Эрен посчитал эту просьбу несколько странной. С чего ей просить фото? Может, для правдоподобности отношений? Но раньше ничего подобного не было, так почему сейчас? Посмотрев на экран, чтобы убедиться, что находится в безопасности — по больше части он остерегался Леви, а не противника, — Эрен заметил, что его герой тоже замер, и нахмурился.  
— Слушайте.  
 _— Чего?_ — отозвался Жан.  
— А где Леви?  
 _— А разве не здесь?_  
Тишина. Её нарушил какой-то шорох, и Леви заговорил:  
 _— Извините, только что убивал своих соседей._  
 _— То есть никаких больше взрослых? Повезло тебе! И как у тебя это получилось?_  
 _— Я вырос в отличие от вас. А ты, грёбаная лошадь, перестань кемпериться, из-за тебя у нас опять очки в жопе._  
По правде говоря, нынешний счёт был едва ли не лучшим за вечер. Эрен посчитал, что это неплохая возможность сделать то, что попросила Ханна. Он всё ещё понятия не имел, с какой целью она это сделала, но, раз уж она хотела фото, Эрен не станет обижать её отказом.  
Отложив джойстик, он взял телефон и поднял над собой. Затем попытался изобразить дерзкую ухмылку, одновременно приподняв футболку рукой, так чтобы было видно пресс. Он не был дураком и не собирался посылать никакие нюдсы — Пользовательское соглашение и всё такое, — но не видел ничего страшного в том, чтобы скинуть фотку своих хорошо очерченных мышц. Сейчас, правда, кубики были немного не так очевидны, но буквально несколько месяцев в зале — и они снова проявятся. Нет, он не собирался делать это ради Ханны, просто у них с Жаном было своего рода соревнование в этом плане.  
Как бы больно ни было признавать, но у этого засранца было просто идеальное тело. Жан жрал как конь — забавно, учитывая, как это соотносилось с его лицом. Но при этом всё равно умудрялся без одежды выглядеть как бог.  
И Эрен знал об этом, потому что они были знакомы со старшей школы и вместе принимали душ после тренировок — не потому, что ему нравился лучший друг! Почему он вообще оправдывался перед самим собой?! С досадой помотав головой, он посмотрел на фото, немного обрезал его и по итогу остался доволен результатом. Изображение загрузилось, и Эрен ненадолго замешкался, пока не нажимая кнопку «Отправить».  
Он пытался представить все возможные варианты развития событий, при которых его поступок мог повлиять на него в будущем. Но в последнее время в интернете бывали вещи и похуже, и все люди, которые имели к ним отношение, похоже не испытывали трудностей. Это же не обнажёнка, поэтому вреда от этого не должно быть. Раздражённо выдохнув, Эрен отправил сообщение и взял джойстик ровно в тот момент, когда Леви принялся отчитывать его.  
— Ты же знаешь, что ты тиран, да?  
 _— Я сторонник того, что ты либо делаешь, либо сваливаешь. Если пришёл играть, играй. Если хочешь писать своей толстой девушке, то пиши и не проёбывай нам очки._  
— Она не толстая! Чтоб ты знал, она только что скинула мне супер горячую фотку, на которой выглядит просто невероятно. Так что лучше завали, Леви!  
 _— Какие мы нежные,_ — ответил Леви.  
Однако тему с Ханной продолжать не стал и вместо этого прикрикнул на Жана, чтобы тот пошевеливался, и пообещал самолично его пристрелить. Когда пришёл ответ, Эрен действительно не хотел проверять, что там, но силой заставил себя посмотреть на телефон, после чего улыбнулся.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Достаточно аппетитно, чтобы попробовать.

— Да, мне тоже, — пробормотал Эрен.  
Оба, Жан и Леви, спросили, что он там пробубнил, но Эрен послал их обоих, а затем бросил гранату в их сторону. Остаток вечера после этого сложился не лучшим образом.

***

Он не собирался тянуться за ним. Он должен был пытаться уснуться — ну или хотя бы притвориться, что пытается, раз уже не спалось. Нужно было хотя бы _попытаться_ уснуть прямо сейчас, и нельзя было отвлекаться, не говоря уже о том, что при взгляде в телефон яркость экрана заставит мозг ошибочно думать, что время бодрствовать.  
Да и вообще это будет тупо и бессмысленно. Нет ни единой причины брать телефон, что это даст? Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Нужно спать. Сон — это необходимость.  
 _Похер._  
Леви перекатился на кровати и взял телефон с прикроватной тумбочки, утягивая за собой зарядку. Нажав на первый диалог, он немного пролистал переписку и открыл фото. Лежа на спине, Леви уставился на фотографию, которую Эрен прислал ему по милости Ханджи, ведь именно они переписывались от имени Ханны во время игры. Он не понимал, что они делают, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
И сейчас Леви одновременно любил и ненавидел Ханджи. Он никогда не думал, что будет испытывать особый интерес к кому-то, всегда считал себя довольно асексуальным. Он мог по достоинству оценить привлекательных людей, ему нравилось смотреть порно, но никогда не хотелось выйти в свет и найти кого-нибудь для секса на постоянной основе. Время от времени возможность представлялась сама собой, и он ею пользовался, но как такового сексуального влечения ни к кому до этого не испытывал.  
И тут появляется Эрен Йегер.  
Леви даже не знал, что именно ему нравилось в этом мелком засранце. Он раздражал, очень лез в личное и на самом-то деле много ныл. Был ужасно странным, склонным к соперничеству и, предположительно, жестоким. Леви понятия не имел, что в нём было такого, что ему так нравилось. Но при всём при этом Эрен медленно, но верно отвоёвывал место в жизненном пространстве Леви. Ситуация становилась хуже. И странной.  
И в какой-то степени пугающей.  
Леви не знал, что ему делать. Как реагировать на это. Эрен был его _клиентом_ , а ещё думал, что общается с Петрой. Он не относился к Леви как-то по-другому, вёл себя всё так же странно и смешно, но проблема гендера никуда не делась. И опять же — Эрен считал, что это Петра.  
Может, когда контракт Эрена истечёт, Леви мог бы признаться, что это был он. Может, они могли бы остаться в списках друзей на XBox.  
— Может, я вообще извращенец-педофил, — резко сказал он самому себе и выключил телефон, чтобы убрать с глаз долой вид голой груди Эрена, а затем вернул его на тумбочку.   
Перекатившись на живот, Леви с головой укрылся одеялом. Понятное дело, он не такой, ведь Эрену уже двадцать один, но всё равно странно. Чтобы ему нравился кто-то сильно младше. Да и вообще сам факт того, чтобы ему кто-то нравился, был странным.  
Он зарылся лицом в подушку и наощупь снова потянулся к телефону. Секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он разблокировал экран и снова открыл фото.  
Непонятно, почему девчонки не выстраивались в очередь за Эреном. Вспыльчивый он или нет, но должен же быть кто-то, кто сможет посмотреть глубже. Он был привлекательным, и если уж смог даже Леви понравиться как человек, то быть не может, чтобы этого не произошло с другими. Как так — у него никогда не было девушки? Леви не понимал.  
Каждая клеточка тела напряглась, когда на телефон пришло сообщение. 

**[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Эй… Не спишь?

А должен был. Как и Эрен. Леви хотел промолчать и попытаться уснуть, как и должен был. Будь это кто-то другой, это бы не составило никаких проблем. Но это был Эрен. А Эрену почему-то он мог противостоять с трудом.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не могу уснуть  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Бессонница  
 **[Пользователь]**  
А ты чего не спишь?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Жаль слышать :(  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не знаю…  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не могу уснуть, наверное…

 **[Пользователь]**  
Почему?

Эрен долго не отвечал, и Леви подумал, что, может, он что-то написал, потом стёр и написал снова.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не знаю  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Думаю

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не мучайся

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Только не говори мне не мучаться!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
БЛИН!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Знаешь, иногда я могу ДУМАТЬ |<

Ответ был забавным, но Леви не стал продолжать и вместо этого задал вопрос.

 **[Пользователь]**  
О чём думаешь?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
/пожал плечами/

 **[Пользователь]**  
О пожимании плечами?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Звучит захватывающе.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Стееееееееееерррва  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не издевайся надо мной.

 **[Пользователь]**  
А разве не это фундамент наших отношений?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мне станет скучно, если я не смогу подкалывать тебя.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Эй, Ханна?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Эй, Эрен?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась, почему случаются те или иные вещи? 

Леви медленно поднял бровь. Что Эрен имел в виду? О чём он спрашивал? Что-то случилось?

 **[Пользователь]**  
В смысле?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не знаю  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не важно  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Забудь.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Пойду в душ.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Посреди ночи?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ну да  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не знаю  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Просто чувствую себя грязным…

 **[Пользователь]**  
Извращённо ;)

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Пфф  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не в ЭТОМ смысле  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
А типа грязь, пот и всё вот такое грязное.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Попытайся уснуть. Поговорим завтра :)

 **[Пользователь]**  
У меня бессонница.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я в любом случае ещё буду тут, когда ты вернёшься.

Эрен ничего не ответил — видимо, уже ушёл в душ. Леви потратил на размышления ещё десять секунд, после чего откинул одеяло, встал с кровати и направился к двери, почёсывая живот одной рукой и крепко держа телефон в другой. Когда он оказался в гостиной, там уже сидели Ханджи. Прислонившись спиной к дивану, они смотрели какой-то фильм ужасов, отчего Леви только сильнее утвердился в мысли, что однажды его прикончат.  
— Почему не спишь? — спросил Леви, и Ханджи подпрыгнули на месте от неожиданности.  
— Не могу, — ответили они, повернувшись.  
— Видимо, это ночь такая.  
Леви проследовал на кухню, открыл холодильник и, изучив содержимое, взял себе пива.  
— Эрен тоже?  
Леви появился на пороге комнаты, открыл бутылку и, кивнув, сделал глоток. Затем протянул бутылку Ханджи, но те только отрицательно помотали головой и вернулись к происходящему на экране.  
— По крайней мере, теперь можно шуметь, — сказали они. — Тут такие тупые женщины, что мне просто хочется выколоть себе глаза.  
— Поэтому ты всегда болеешь за плохого парня? — спросил Леви по пути к дивану и упал на него, чтобы лечь как обычно — спиной на подлокотнике и вытянутыми ногами.   
— Плохие парни — единственная причина существования этих фильмов. Героя без злодея не бывает.  
— Что-то мне не кажется, что сисястая блондинка — это такой уж герой, — возразил Леви и качнул бутылкой в сторону телевизора, когда появилась названная героиня, а затем сделал ещё глоток.  
Ханджи ничего не ответили, Леви отставил своё пиво на столик и, скрестив руки на груди, стал смотреть кино за неимением лучшей альтернативы чем себя занять. После того как стало предельно ясно, что этот фильм — пустая трата времени и вообще может повлиять на его уровень IQ, он перевёл взгляд на телефон, чтобы проверить, не вернулся ли Эрен. Хотя и так было понятно, что, когда это произойдёт, он получит уведомление.  
Всё ещё ничего.  
Леви начал листать переписку и иногда перечитывать какие-то сообщения, делая над собой усилие, чтобы не посмотреть на фото снова. Хватило того, что у него возникло желание сохранить его на телефон, и, открой он его сейчас, возможно, этим всё и кончится.  
Он откинулся ещё сильнее, вполуха слушая, как Ханджи ругаются на героиню. Затем перевёл взгляд на телевизор, чтобы посмотреть, что же такого она сделала, раз так сильно выбесила их, и увидел, что та бежала вверх по лестнице, пока за ней гнался психопат с ножом. Нельзя не согласиться, что это было тупо.  
После очередного взгляда на телефон Леви осознал, чем по сути занимался: буквально сидел как дурак и ждал, пока Эрен выйдет из душа. Он решил снова сосредоточиться на фильме под аккомпанемент комментариев Ханджи.  
Только спустя почти пятнадцать минут телефон дал о себе знать. Леви отреагировал мгновенно.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Чистый, что аж скрипит! :D

 **[Пользователь]**  
Оу, правда? Аж СКРИПИТ?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
*трёт* *слышит скрип* Ага, если только у меня в штанах не завелись мыши D:

 **[Пользователь]**  
Уверена, ты бы заметил, если бы это случилось.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Хочется надеяться, но со мной никогда не знаешь наверняка >.>

Леви почувствовал, как уголок рта изогнулся, как если бы он должен был вот-вот улыбнуться, но этого не случилось.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что-нибудь делаешь завтра?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не-а. Собирался просто поиграть в фоллаут и написать тебе :P  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Если ты не занята

 **[Пользователь]**  
Никаких завтра, пиши сейчас.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ого-ого!  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Так вот, я тут подумал, что ни разу не спрашивал и ты никогда не говорила, но где у тебя стажировка? 

Леви уставился на сообщения, размышляя над ответом. Петра действительно проходила стажировку в газете, но их с Эреном разговоры должны были быть честными. Ему пришлось упомянуть стажировку, потому что Петре действительно нужно было улизнуть с рабочего места, чтобы сделать фото, к тому же это объясняло ожидание.  
Но сам Леви нигде не стажировался и не хотел врать Эрену. Ведь он был _его_ клиентом, а не Петры. Она не знала о нём совершенно ничего, поэтому это было нечестно по отношению к Леви притворяться ею ещё больше.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я должна тебе кое-что сказала

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ой-ой D:  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ты же не собираешься расстаться со мной по переписке, да?!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я что, по-твоему, настолько трусиха, что не могу расстаться с парнем лично?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Нет

 **[Пользователь]**  
Вот именно.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И нет, я про стажировку.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я соврала. На самом деле я нигде не стажируюсь. Я просто хотела хорошо выглядеть на фото, которые тебе скидывала, поэтому соврала, чтобы у меня было время привести себя в порядок.

Это не совсем неправда. Леви действительно соврал, чтобы отправить хорошие фото. Чтобы получить их от Петры.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
А…  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Невероятно.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Как глупо, что ты вообще подумала, что тебе нужно прихорашиваться, ведь ты просто великолепна, но я понимаю ;)

Надо было сказать об этом Петре, Эрен часто одаривал её комплиментами, и она наверняка это оценит. Глядя на сообщение, Леви вспомнил, о чём хотел спросить Эрена, когда они играли, и задумался, честно ли ответит Эрен на потенциально неловкий вопрос.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Можно кое-что спросить?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Что угодно :)

Он был таким придурком, и Леви понятия не имел, как мирился с ним.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты когда-нибудь целовался с парнем?

Он считал, что будет чувствовать себя глупо, когда спросит об этом, но после отправки понял, что по большей части ему интересно.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Нет. Но и с девушкой тоже.  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Кроме тебя, понятное дело.

— Выкрутился, — сказал Леви с сарказмом.  
Он очень надеялся, что друзья Эрена не видели этого, потому что стало бы довольно очевидно, что они с «Ханной» никогда не целовались.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Правда? А когда-нибудь думал об этом?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ну, не то чтобы…  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
А что?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Просто думала о тройничке.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Лол  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Хорошая попытка, но нет.

 **[Пользователь]**  
То есть и никогда бы не поцеловал? Почему?

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Не знаю, это же странно?  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
В смысле ты вот сама целовалась с девушкой?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Да.

И даже не пришлось врать.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Правда?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Да

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Ты сейчас серьёзно?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Абсолютно, я целовалась с девушкой.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Оу  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
И?  
 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
Как тебе?

 **[Пользователь]**  
И?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Не моё.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я лучше с парнями.

 **[Клиент 104 — Эрен (П)]**  
А. Хорошо, наверное, что я парень :P

— Даже не представляешь насколько, — пробормотал он, задумавшись, реально ли будет когда-нибудь убедить Эрена поцеловать парня.  
Складывалось ощущение, что им достаточно легко управлять, поэтому, возможно, у Леви могло получиться.  
Возможно.  
Этот болван сведёт его в могилу.


	7. 07. Справа

**[Эрен]**  
Знаешь, что мне всегда было интересно?

Леви поставил игру на паузу и взял телефон. Посмотрел на сообщение на экране и почти засомневался, стоит ли отвечать. Он знал, что, стоит поддержать разговор с Эреном, к игре он вряд ли вернётся. А значит, придёт Ханджи и монополизируют телевизор или начнут дразнить тем, что у него был краш на Эрена.  
А у него не было. С Эреном просто весело общаться, не говоря уже о том, что их разговоры всегда были интересными, хоть и странными. При мысли об этом Леви всё же захотелось узнать, о чём прямо сейчас думал Эрен. На это не должно уйти много времени, буквально полсекунды, и можно продолжить играть. Эрен говорил, что пойдёт гулять с друзьями, поэтому вряд ли будет долго переписываться — рядом с ним были его реальные друзья.  
— Закончил играть?  
Леви повернул голову в сторону коридора, но Ханджи там не было. Скорее всего, они просто услышали, что игра была поставлена на паузу.  
— Нет. Поиграй у себя в комнате, — был ответ.  
— Но у меня нет Wii.  
— Я сам играю.  
— Я знаю, так, может, пойдёшь поиграешь у себя?  
— У меня тоже нет Wii.  
Леви быстро набрал Эрену ответ, положил телефон на живот и вернулся в игру. Это была одна из Super Mario, он точно не знал какая. Она была относительно интересной, к тому же из-за Ханджи он в неё ещё ни разу не играл. Просто на этот раз они ушли в душ, когда игра загрузилась, и он просто продолжил с того места, где они остановились. И, похоже, Ханджи не сильно возражали, что он отобрал у них уровень — скорее, их больше волновала сама приставка. У них дома было три разных XBox'a и только одна Wii. Возможно, настало время вложиться во вторую.  
Когда Эрен ответил, Леви пришлось подавить желание сразу же проверить телефон, и на протяжении всего уровня телефон продолжал вибрировать с периодичностью в несколько секунд. Леви запретил себе проверять сообщения, пока не дойдёт до флага, и, только закончив уровень, взял телефон.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что же?

 **[Эрен]**  
Я сейчас в ТЦ  
**[Эрен]**  
На фудкорте  
**[Эрен]**  
И смотрю на потолок  
**[Эрен]**  
И там видно все трубы, провода и вообще всё  
**[Эрен]**  
И мне всегда было интересно, почему в таких больших зданиях постоянно вот так всё оставляют.

Леви должен был догадаться, что будет опять что-то несуразное — как и всегда с Эреном. Никаких вопросов в духе: «Интересно, а как на Земле появились люди?» Нет, с Эреном было «как думаешь, как они заряжают печенья удачи удачей?» или «как думаешь, а человек, который изобрёл двери, как-то разбогател, когда их стали везде ставить?».  
Да, оба этих вопроса он задавал Леви. Потом был самый популярный вопрос о том, как лучше всего избавиться от тела, и он периодически всплывал, когда Эрен вдруг начинал рассуждать о том, как лучше убить или расчленить кого-то. Это начинало настораживать, потому что, как знал Леви, Ханджи с Эреном разговаривали на этот счёт. И, получается, его сосед_ка практически поощряли погружение Эрена во тьму. Если он станет серийным убийцей, Леви точно придушит Ханджи.  
Ещё раз взглянув на сообщение, Леви задумался буквально на пару секунд и набрал ответ, после чего положил телефон обратно и взялся за джойстик, пока не пришли Ханджи, чтобы отобрать приставку.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Потому что если суперзлодеи разнесут такое здание, то будет круто и эффектно, когда повсюду будет капать вода, искрить провода и всё такое.

Леви быстро схватил телефон, когда Эрен ответил, потому что тот провибрировал слишком близко к интимным местам. Ему достаточно проблем из-за этого мелкого придурка — не хватало только, чтобы ещё и собственный телефон обратился против него.

 **[Эрен]**  
А, ну конечно! И почему я об этом не подумал?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Потому что ты не суперзлодей?

 **[Эрен]**  
Откуда тебе знать O_O  
**[Эрен]**  
Может, я самый злодейский из злодеев!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Любимый, единственное, что ты когда-нибудь захочешь завоевать, — это столовая.

 **[Эрен]**  
Еда — это важно! Мне целую армию кормить!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты дал имя своему животу?  
**[Пользователь]**  
Армия какое-то отстойное имя для него.

 **[Эрен]**  
Не вынуждай меня приехать к тебе.

У Леви в мечтах. Он сидел и хмурился в телефон, потому что не знал, как ответить, и тут вдруг прямо позади раздался голос, вынуждая его всего напрячься. Вообще, Леви почти подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, но всё же сумел сдержаться.  
— О, Эрен?  
— Всё никак не заткнётся, — пробормотал Леви, сжимая в одной руке телефоне, а в другой — джойстик, чтобы Ханджи не отобрали его, пока он думает.  
— Нет, — в поле зрения появилась рука Ханджи, и палец постучал по экрану в том месте, где высвечивалось имя. — Эрен.  
И тут Леви понял.  
Он изменил полное имя Эрена как клиента на просто имя. Раньше такого не случалось, потому что по большей части ему не было до этого дела. Честно говоря, Леви даже не мог толком вспомнить, когда это произошло, возможно, в одну из тех ночей, когда он переписывался с Эреном, хотя должен был спать. Они обсуждали, каким будет новый фильм от Marvel, и в какой-то момент Леви надоело видеть рабочее имя над каждым сообщением. Нет, это не было запланированным действием, так просто получилось. А обратно он так и не поменял, потому что… ну, было как-то здорово видеть только имя.  
А ещё он всё же пошёл на поводу и сохранил фото, но был достаточно сообразителен, чтобы не поставить его на контакт Эрена. Ханджи бы точно не дали ему покоя, если бы увидели это.  
— Рабочее имя было слишком длинным, — ответил Леви.  
В итоге он отложил телефон, так ничего и не ответив, и молча стал проходить следующий уровень. Он слышал, как Ханджи ушли на кухню, и пытался сильно не зацикливаться на том, что они могли думать. Пока об этом не докладывается Эрвину, всё в порядке.  
Телефон завибрировал снова, и Леви постарался игнорировать его как можно дольше, пока это не стало влиять на его способность играть, и, признав поражение, поставил игру на паузу, чтобы взять телефон.

 **[Эрен]**  
Жан меня только что кинул!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**[Эрен]**  
Он забыл, что у него там какие-то семейные дела, и свалил от меня!  
**[Эрен]**  
И теперь мне придётся ехать домой на АВТОБУСЕ!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Да?  
**[Пользователь]**  
Почему не запрыгнешь на Жана?  
**[Пользователь]**  
Тыг-дык, тыг-дык, поскачешь домой >)

 **[Эрен]**  
...  
**[Эрен]**  
Оно и должно было прозвучать так же пошло, как в итоге прозвучало?  
**[Эрен]**  
Я же уже отказался от тройничка, не надо сводить меня с Жаном.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Если ты влюбишься в этого коня, я тебя так брошу, что ты будешь страдать до конца своих дней!

Сдержать недовольство на лице было крайне трудно. С тех самых пор, как Леви спросил Эрена про поцелуй с парнем, тот продолжал упоминать Жана. И становилось всё труднее не ненавидеть его. Он знал, что вероятность того, что Эрен с Жаном сойдутся, стремилась к нулю, но частота, с которой их разговоры сводились к тому, что Эрену не нравится Жан, вызывала беспокойство. Леви никогда не говорил, что так считает, и совершенно точно не хотел, чтобы это было правдой.

 **[Эрен]**  
Как скажете, госпожа O_O  
**[Эрен]**  
Аж страшно  
**[Эрен]**  
А с кем бы ты хотела попробовать втроём, кстати?

Леви убрал телефон и снова взял в руки джойстик. Он хотел назвать себя, но не мог, потому что уже признался Эрену, сколько ему лет. Но опять же, Эрен понятия не имел, сколько лет «Ханне», поэтому если она ему нравилась, то разницы никакой.  
Не считая вопроса пола.  
Хотя, по правде говоря, Леви не понимал, откуда Эрен вообще знал, что никогда не захочет поцеловать парня. Он же сам признался, что и девушки у него никогда не было, как и поцелуев с ними. Так откуда он знает, что ему нравятся девушки? Как вообще люди понимают, что им что-то нравится?!  
Это всё раздражало. Эрен раздражал. Симпатия к Эрену раздражала ещё больше. Как он вообще оказался впутан во всё это? Когда в следующий раз Петра попросит об одолжении, он скажет ей засунуть это одолжение Эрвину прямо в жопу.  
Нет, не себе — Петра замечательная, но вот Эрвин может пойти далеко и надолго.  
— У тебя опять на лице выражение убийцы, — сообщили ему Ханджи, падая на диван с другой стороны, и закономерно попали ему на ноги. — Что-то беспокоит, котёночек?  
— Заткнись, очкарик.  
Ханджи ничего не сказали, но всё время, пока он играл, не сводили глаз. Он был готов швырнуть в них джойстиком и уйти к себе в комнате, но это было равносильно подтверждению, что его действительно что-то беспокоит, а признаваться в этом он совершенно не хотел. Они с Ханджи не только жили вместе, но ещё и работали. Понять, что что-то было не так, было достаточно легко, и последнее, чего он хотел, — это что Ханджи рассказали всё Эрвину и попросили забрать Эрена.  
На самом деле, может, это не такая уж плохая идея. Передать Эрена кому-то другому…  
_Нет,_ тут же с негодованием возразил мозг. _Эрен мой клиент, я его никому не отдам._  
По идее, подобное проявление собственничества должно было обеспокоить его, но сейчас он был занят тем, что пытался убить летающую черепаху, поэтому не дал себе время, чтобы подумать над этим.  
Телефон продолжал вибрировать, но Леви был твёрдо намерен закончить уровень, прежде чем его проверить. Опустив флаг, он прижал джойстик ногой к дивану, чтобы Ханджи не смогли отобрать его, и взял телефон.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ханна?  
**[Эрен]**  
Прости, это был странный вопрос? :S  
**[Эрен]**  
Я просто пошутил...  
**[Эрен]**  
Просто ты первая начала, я не хотел…  
**[Эрен]**  
Неееееет мой автооооооообус  
**[Эрен]**  
Эх, ладно, я бы всё равно не успел  
**[Эрен]**  
Хотя если бы телепортировался..........

 **[Пользователь]**  
А ты умеешь?

 **[Эрен]**  
Нет…

 **[Пользователь]**  
Тогда не телепортировался бы.

 **[Эрен]**  
ПФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФ  
**[Эрен]**  
СПАСИБО, капитан очевидность!  
**[Эрен]**  
Ты слишком много общаешься с Леви

 **[Пользователь]**  
Для тебя — Капитан Очевидность, простолюдин 

**[Эрен]**  
Простолюдин?!  
**[Эрен]**  
А вот это было обидно!

 **[Пользователь]**  
У простолюдинов не бывает чувств.

 **[Эрен]**  
Так, без шуток, дай мне номер Леви!  
**[Эрен]**  
Скажу ему, чтобы перестал тебя портить!  
**[Эрен]**  
Ты же помнишь, что он назвал тебя жирной, да?  
Леви усмехнулся и тут же шлёпнул Ханджи по опасно приближающейся руке. Назвав Эрена простолюдином ещё пару раз, он поменял телефон и джойстик местами. Ханджи как будто было проще оставить его в покое, когда он действительно играл. Им, похоже, становилось скучно всякий раз, когда он ничего не делал, что в принципе было справедливо.  
Когда телефон снова дал о себе знать, он вспомнил, что Жан кинул Эрена, поэтому, наверное, ему было скучно и он продолжал писать. Да, Леви мог бы не утруждать себя ответом, потому что по сути и не должен быть, но это был Эрен. Будь это кто другой, он бы и не стал отвечать, особенно учитывая, что месячный лимит Эрена уже давно закончился.  
Но это _Эрен_ , поэтому Леви просто бросил Ханджи джойстик, даже не нажав на паузу, и вытащил свои ноги из-под чужой пятой точки.  
— Сколько же весит твоя жирная задница. Похудей.  
— Говорят, лучше способ похудеть — это секс.  
— Так иди и трахни кого-то. Или пусть тебя трахнут. Или я не знаю, андрогинная ты свинья.  
Ханджи только прыснули в ответ, а Леви вместо ответа уткнулся в телефон. Ему очень хотелось отшвырнуть телефон, когда оказалось, что сообщение было от другого клиента. Он даже почти разозлился на Эрена за то, что тот обманом заставил подумать, что сообщение от него, но затем усилием воли успокоился и стал отвечать. Пока Леви был в процессе, Эрен всё же написал, что значительно его успокоило, и он сразу же открыл сообщение.

 **[Эрен]**  
Итаааааааак

 **[Пользователь]**  
Итаааааааак?

 **[Эрен]**  
Я на остановке возле ТЦ  
**[Эрен]**  
И тут женщина разговаривает по телефону  
**[Эрен]**  
Я услышал только «В смысле, блядь, он нассал в почтовый ящик?!»  
**[Эрен]**  
И теперь мне очень интересно, что же случилось у этой женщины. 

Леви уставился в телефон, задаваясь вопросом, правильно ли он прочитал. Эрен действительно только что отправил то, что ему казалось, что Эрен отправил?  
Он не сдержался. Он рассмеялся. По-настоящему рассмеялся, чем напугал Ханджи, судя по их взгляду.  
— Всё нормально? — спросили они с явным беспокойством в голосе.  
Говорить Леви не мог, поэтому просто передал телефон. Спустя какое-то время они закончили читать, о чём стало понятно по смеху в пять раз громче, чем у Леви. Вообще, ситуация была действительно забавной, но Леви знал, что ему _настолько_ смешно именно потому, что это Эрен подслушал подобный разговор. Только Эрену могло так повезти.  
— Господи боже! — воскликнули Ханджи со смехом и вернули телефон. — Господи, пусть спросит! Скажи, чтобы он спросил у неё!  
— На него наорут, поэтому нет, — отказался Леви, всё ещё посмеиваясь.  
— Ну пожалуйста! Мне нужно знать! Это для науки.  
— Науку не волнуют обоссанные почтовые ящики.

 **[Пользователь]**  
ОМГ!  
**[Пользователь]**  
Это же каким пьяным надо быть?! Лол

 **[Эрен]**  
У кого вообще может быть настолько плохой день, что он уже пьяный в три часа дня? 

— Что? Что он говорит?! — не унимались Ханджи практически лёжа на Леви, чтобы было видно экран. 

**[Пользователь]**  
У того, кто нассал в почтовый ящик!

 **[Эрен]**  
Так нет, пьяный же и сделал это.

 **[Пользователь]**  
А. Точно.  
**[Пользователь]**  
Тогда у него был очень плохой день.

 **[Эрен]**  
Да, но НАСКОЛЬКО плохой?!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Достаточно плохой, чтобы написаться в три часа дня и нассать кому-то в почтовый ящик! 

— О боже! — воскликнули Ханджи, всё ещё не слезши с Леви, и захохотали, словно полоумные. — У вас с Эреном просто _лучшие_ разговоры. Я завидую.  
— Естественно, вы же с ним обсуждаете убийства и расчленёнку, сложно найти ещё более странного собеседника.  
— Да, но я обсуждаю это со всеми, — возразили Ханджи, помахав рукой в воздухе, словно хотели отогнать слова Леви. — К тому же вряд ли бы он стал разговаривать так со мной. Он никогда не пишет мне сам. А тебе всегда первый.  
— Ты весишь тонну, кончай уже, пока меня не расплющило твоим толстым задом.  
— Кончать? — Ханджи поиграли бровями. — Я бы с радостью.  
Леви с усилием перевернулся набок, и Ханджи упали с дивана прямо на пол. Они принялись сверлить его взглядом, но он только вернулся в прежнее положение и стал писать Эрену новое сообщение.  
-Ну давай-давай, кончай там с Эреном, как будто бы мне есть дело, — пробубнили Ханджи и попытались встать, потирая при этом копчик.  
Леви ничего не ответил, просто взял джойстик и опять зажал его между диваном и ногой, ожидая, пока Ханджи уйдут и оставят его переписываться с Эреном.

***

Эрен раз за разом перечитывал новое письмо, пожёвывая нижняя губу. Это было уведомление о возможность продления подписки на сервис. Положенный месяц заканчивался ровно через двадцать четыре часа. Ну, точнее, уже меньше, потому как отсчёт пошёл с момента получения письма.  
Ему также было немного интересно, а что случится, если он не станет продлевать? Ханна больше никогда ему не напишет? А Леви и Ханджи? Или она продолжит общаться с ним, раз Эрен, по-видимому, был её любимчиком? Хотел бы он знать, но шансы были очень малы. Эрен не друг — он клиент. Да, в последнее время дела обстояли лучше, да и с Леви, как ему казалось, всё складывалось хорошо, но всё же. Все они получали деньги за присутствие в его жизни, поэтому нужно было смотреть на ситуацию трезво.  
Со вздохом Эрен ещё раз убедился, что дверь заперта, и кликнул на ссылку. Сразу же открылась новая вкладка, где его просили проверить всю информацию и желаемый пакет ещё раз. Там же были профили друзей, Леви и Ханджи. Нужно было повторно ввести данные банковской карты и сообщить о релевантных изменениях, если таковые были. Отчасти ему хотелось выбрать пакет со звонками, но он не был дураком и знал, как это опасно, поэтому просто оставил всё как есть и завершил оплату. После получения подтверждения, что она успешно прошла, он закрыл окно.  
Размышления Эрена о том, стоит ли ещё поиграть в Fallout, прервал звук уведомления с почты. Он открыл ящик и нахмурился, когда увидел, что письмо было от «Второй половинки». Зайдя в профиль, он обнаружил там сообщение от П.Р. и открыл его.

**[П.Р.]**  
_Я буду отрицать это до конца своих дней, но слава богу, что ты продлил.  
П.Р._

При виде этих слов Эрен не сдержал улыбки. Он задумался над ответом, так как не хотел, чтобы на него снова накинулись, но в последние пару недель дружба за пределами сервиса складывалась хорошо, поэтому он чувствовал себя немного увереннее.

_Смотри аккуратно, а то продлю навсегда и доведу тебя до ручки :P  
Я думал попозже поиграть в «Хало» с Леви, ты не сможешь?_

Эрен откинулся на стуле и, поморщившись, потрогал бок. Он беспокоил его с самого утра, но Эрен изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания. Они с Жаном буквально вчера опять доставали друг друга, и, возможно, ему просто хорошенько прилетело, поэтому сейчас место было чувствительным. Громкий звук оповещения заставил Эрена подпрыгнуть на месте, он взял телефон и, проверив сообщения, улыбнулся.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Слышала, вы с Леви собираетесь играть в «Хало».  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Я бы хотела поиграть с вами и послушать этот секси голос, но, к сожалению, у меня дела.  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Скажи Жану, что я послушаю его как-нибудь в следующий раз.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Эй!  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мой голос в ДЕСЯТЬ РАЗ сексуальнее!

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Как скажешь, любимый ;)  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Не волнуйся, я шучу. Хотя и правда не отказалась бы поиграть. Скучаю по твоим пошлым разговорчикам ;)

Эрену очень и очень хотелось, чтобы она перестала так делать, потому что это почти что вызывало в нём желание нарушить Пользовательское соглашение, чтобы узнать, как Ханна поступит. Если он начнёт сескстинг, она пресечёт всё это на корню или как?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну, я же не могу ничего такого говорить при Леви, так ведь?  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хотя если ты хотела втроём с ним, то тогда, наверное, ничего страшного. 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Ты бы согласился на тройничок с Леви?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну, ты же была бы посередине, да?  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Он классный, я бы смог смотреть на него без одежды, наверное.  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не уверен, нравится ли мне, что он будет касаться тебя, но я бы как-нибудь справился.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ого  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Конкуренция с лучшим другом.  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Этого я допустить не могу. Надо поговорить с Ханджи по поводу тела.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нееееееееееееееееееет  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Он мне нужен!  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Благодаря ему я впереди Жана!  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Уже почти на целый ранг!

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ненавижу этого коня -.-  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Ладно, мне нужно работать, поболтаем попозже, любимый <3  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Только попробуй променять меня на Леви! Он точно не переживёт обратный перелёт!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Никаких променять на Леви  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Понял принял  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Могу только изменить с Леви, но никаких променять 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Я оторву тебе яйца, Йегер. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я пошутил! ПОШУТИЛ!  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я молюсь на тебя, не трогай моих мальчиков :(

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Я подумаю. Пока, любимый.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Пока, солнышко <3

Эрен с улыбкой смотрел в телефон и думал о том, насколько естественно звучали её слова. И его. Сможет ли он заняться сексом с, в первую очередь, девушкой, которую никогда не встречал, и ещё одним парнем? Леви казался довольно крутым, но всегда всех оскорблял, а ещё признался, что асексуален. Хотя он также признался в том, что иногда спит с кем-нибудь. И ему больше нравились парни, поэтому, если так подумать, в случае секса втроём он будет больше заинтересован в нём, чем в Ханне.  
Эрен резко выдохнул и уже был готов написать Ханне и уточнить, но всё же подумал, что не стоит усложнять ситуацию или создавать неловкость. Это же всё шутка, не было причин беспокоиться. Размышляя, Эрен подкидывал телефон высоко в воздух и старался его поймать, как вдруг в дверь постучали. Он резко повернулся в сторону двери, из-за чего в боку снова заболело. Эрен схватился за него, вздрогнув.  
— Эрен, почему ты заперся? — спросил его отец.  
— Потому что у меня было кое-какое личное дело.  
Это прозвучало очень неправильно, поэтому Эрен быстро встал и открыл дверь. Отец окинул его взглядом, словно желая убедиться, что Эрен не занимался мастурбацией или просмотром порно. Потому что Эрен явно был недостаточно взрослым для порно.  
— Мы с мамой собираемся по делам. Микаса ещё у Армина, попросишь её заняться ужином, когда она вернётся?  
Непонятно, почему всё это нельзя было просто крикнуть снизу.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся отцу Эрен.  
Тот посмотрел на него с каким-то подозрением, покачал головой и пошёл обратно. Попрощавшись с родителями, Эрен со вздохом включил приставку и запустил Halo. Леви не было онлайн, как его друзей с универа — видимо, у них у всех была личная жизнь. В итоге Эрен решил сыграть в режиме кампании и начал игру на более высоком уровне сложности. Получалось, если честно, ужасно, и он почувствовал облегчение, когда Леви наконец залогинился.  
Эрену даже не потребовалось искать его имя — Леви уже отправил ему запрос. Он усмехнулся и принял его, потирая свободной рукой бок.  
— Если бы я не знал, как всё на самом деле, то подумал бы, что нравлюсь тебе, Леви.  
_— У меня сейчас только ты онлайн._  
— Ну, хорошо, если так ты будешь меньше чувствовать себя неудачником.  
_— Я — неудачником? Говорит мне тот, кто играет в видеоигры всё лето. Куда же делись твой гений и конь?_  
— Армин с Микасой, а Жан — без понятия где.  
Эрен пожал плечами и, слегка съехав на стуле, вышел из режима кампании. Он знал, что Леви будет ждать его, чтобы запустить матчмейкер, поэтому всё подготовил, прежде чем на него накинутся.  
— Да и вообще, ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? А как же единственный онлайн?  
Острая колющая боль пронзила его, и он дёрнулся, прижав руку к боку. Он точно оторвёт Жану голову, когда увидит его. Если бы болело немного в другом месте, то он бы предположил, что ему отбили почку.  
— Так мы играем или как?  
_— Ждём только тебя, Йегер. Давай живее._

***

Леви недовольно свёл брови, когда Эрена опять убили. Он чувствовал, как нарастает раздражение из-за того, как плохо тот играл. Не то чтобы Эрен в принципе был лучшим игроком, но обычно у него получалось лучше, чем сегодня, так о чём же он сейчас думал? Персонаж Эрена продолжал периодически замирать, но Ханне Эрен не писал — это Леви знал точно, потому что телефон лежал на столике позади него.  
Морщина между бровями стала глубже, он сильнее ссутулился на диване и тут услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. А затем Ханджи, вернувшиеся из супермаркета, попросили его помочь занести покупки, и обычно Леви послал бы их далеко и надолго, но по милости Эрена они всё равно проигрывали, поэтому он просто буркнул в микрофон, что сейчас поможет Ханджи с продуктами и вернётся, и встал.  
— Хорошо. Я прикрою.  
— Да не парься, мы всё равно проиграем.  
Леви снял наушники, оставил их вместе с джойстиком на полу и вышел из комнаты к винтовой лестнице. Ханджи как раз были перед дверью с пакетами в руках, и он придержал им дверь, а затем направился к машине, чтобы забрать оставшиеся покупки. Захлопнув багажник, он пошёл обратно домой, машина издала характерный звук — Ханджи заблокировали замки. Леви распахнул входную дверь, поднялся по лестнице и вошёл в кухню. Там Ханджи уже жевали, очевидно, что-то из купленного, Леви опустил пакеты на пол, убедился, что они купили ему чай, и вернулся обратно в гостиную, чтобы продолжить игру.  
Снова оказавшись на диване, он надел наушники и, взяв в руки джойстик, обнаружил, что они всё ещё не были в матчмейкере.  
— Эрен?  
Ответа не было.  
Может, он отошёл в туалет. Как бы то ни было, сегодня у его всё равно не шло. Леви взял телефон и быстро набрал его сообщение от имени Ханны, просто чтобы проверить, всё ли у него в порядке. От имени Леви спрашивать об этом казалось странным.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Как игра с Леви?  
**[Пользователь]**  
Он на тебя ругается?

Леви услышал шорох движения, а затем стон. Голос Эрена зазвучал громче — видимо, снова надел наушники.  
— Ты где был, срал?  
_— За водой._  
Голос звучал странно. Нормально ли, что Леви мог сказать, что Эрен звучал странно?  
— Теперь начнёшь нормально играть? Что с тобой сегодня?  
_— Всё нормально. Просто не повезло, не волнуйся. В следующий раз будет лучше._  
Весьма сомнительно, подумал Леви, но вслух этого не сказал — только пробурчал, чтобы тот взял наконец яйца в кулак. Они поиграли ещё немного, пока Эрен не начала лажать настолько, что Леви просто взбесился.  
— Да какого хрена, Йегер? — раздражённо рявкнул. — Отдохни, пожри, поссы, в конце концов! Да что угодно! Иди займись чем-нибудь другим и приходи, когда сможешь нормально играть!  
_— Извини,_ — голос Эрена звучал так, словно ему только что дали под дых. _— Я… Да, давай через полчаса где-то. Извини._  
Эрен вышел быстрее, чем Леви мог что-то сказать. Он нахмурился, не понимая, что, чёрт возьми, происходит. Обычно Эрен так не психовал, когда Леви на него наезжал.  
Он взял телефон и постарался ответить одному из клиентов как можно более слащаво, не заблевав при этом весь ковёр, а затем открыл чат с Эреном. Тот всё ещё не ответил на предыдущие сообщения, что было весьма нетипично.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Леви сказал, что ты взбесился и ушёл  
**[Пользователь]**  
Что такое? Всё в порядке?

На самом деле Эрен не психанул, но была надежда, что, увидев это, он ответит. Леви бросил телефон на стол и встал, решив сделать себе чаю, чтобы успокоиться. Поставив чайник, он прислонился к столешнице и скрестил руки на груди, хмуро уставившись в пол. Никак не получалось понять, что случилось. Эрен вёл себя странно с самого утра, даже с Ханной. Может, из-за уведомления о продлении? Или, может, Леви не стоило говорить то, что он сказал, когда Эрен оплатил ещё месяц? Просто он подумал, что, наверное, Эрен будет счастлив узнать, что П.Р. рада, что он остаётся. А она была рада, потому как на данный момент за неё был Леви.  
Его размышления прервал звук звонка из Skype. Вернувшись в гостиную, он нажал на пробел, чтобы вывести компьютер из спящего режима, и ответил на звонок. Не нужно было даже проверять, кто звонил — это всегда был Эрвин.  
— Да, что?  
Казалось, ответ позабавил Эрвина, как будто бы он забывал, что Леви разговаривал так со всеми.  
_— Видел, что перенаправленный от Петры продлил подписку. Должно быть, ты хорошо справляешься._  
— Этот сопляк забавный, — признался Леви и, усевшись на диван, скрестил руки на груди. — Я уже не так сильно против него.  
_— Надо полагать, все игры в «Хало» немало поспособствовали._  
Леви никак на это не отреагировал, но мысленно пообещал прибить Ханджи. С чего вдруг они стали крысятничать? Это же была просто обида за то, что он в последнее время монополизировал зал.  
_— Это не Ханджи. У меня же есть записи всех игр, забыл?_  
А. Ладно, смерть Ханджи отменяется.  
— Да ничего особенного, он хорошо играет, я просто иногда провожу с ним время. Никого из других клиентов не упускаю.  
_— Я знаю. У тебя была только одна отмена в этом месяце, и тебе поставили четыре с половиной звезды, из чего я сделал вывод, что ты никого не отпугиваешь. Я просто не хочу проявления фаворитизма с твоей стороны,_ — Эрвин сделал паузу, будто бы сам смутился от своих слов. — _Вслух прозвучало весьма странно, у меня в голове оно звучало по-другому._  
— Ну, это не моё, — пожал плечами Леви. — Так что тебе надо, старик? Я занят. Или ты просто позвонил, чтобы отчитать меня за то, что я слишком много играю с одним из своих клиентов?  
_— Клиентов Петры._  
Этот комментарий выбесил Леви, но он не показал этого — просто продолжил смотреть на Эрвина в ожидании, пока тот скажет, зачем побеспокоил его. Сложно было не заметить, что начальник точно так же смотрел на него в ответ, пытаясь прочитать выражение его лица.  
_— У меня для тебя ещё одно переназначение, от Саши. Она занята на работу, а также помогает отцу в магазине. Я отправлю тебе анкету._  
— У меня дохрена всего, отправь Ханджи, — запротестовал Леви. — Клиентов по горло, плюс три ещё трое в качестве друга.  
_— Зато на игры у тебя время есть,_ — осадил его Эрвин.  
— На игры я его специально выделяю, так что не пизди, — парировал Леви. — Я и так подбираю всех, на этот раз отдай кого-нибудь другому.  
И стал ждать, откажет ему Эрвин или нет. Но тот только задержал на нём взгляд ещё ненадолго и всё же кивнул, соглашаясь. Леви закончил звонок, не дожидаясь того, что ещё ему хотели сказать, и пошёл на кухню. Там он кинул пакетик чая в чашку, залил его кипятком и вернулся в гостиную. Из коридора было слышно, как Ханджи разговаривали с кем-то по телефону у себя в комнате, но ему не хотелось думать об этом. Завалившись на диван, он проверил телефон. От Эрена по-прежнему ничего.  
Когда дверь открылась и Ханджи попрощались с собеседником, он уже знал, что это был Эрвин.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросили они, показавшись в зале. — Ты очень грубо обошёлся с Эрвином.  
— Я всегда грубо обхожусь с Эрвином, — ответил Леви, повернувшись в сторону двери.  
— На этот раз не так, как обычно, — Ханджи замялись. — Если тебе нужно поговорить об эт…  
Леви в ответ посмотрел _так_ , что они просто подняли вверх обе руки в знак поражения и удалились в сторону кухни. Повернувшись обратно к телевизору, Леви размышлял, не потому ли он так раздражён, что расстроил Эрена. Но с чего ему вообще расстраиваться? Не то чтобы Леви вёл себя хуже обычного. И теперь он даже не отвечал Ханне! Леви решил не обращать на это внимания и, переключив кабели, стал смотреть какое-то кулинарное шоу, Ханджи тем временем возились на кухне.  
Спустя ровно полчаса после исчезновения Эрена телефон Леви ожил, и он торопливо схватил его, разлив при этом чай себе на руку. К счастью, напиток уже успел остыть, и ожога не было.

 **[Эрен]**  
Я не взбесился…...  
**[Эрен]**  
Просто игра как-то не шла, мне было неловко, и я хотел немного передохнуть. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Хорошо…  
**[Пользователь]**  
Знаешь, если Леви орёт на тебя, ты можешь наорать в ответ

 **[Эрен]**  
Да не, я заслужил :)  
**[Эрен]**  
Я реально налажал.  
**[Эрен]**  
Но теперь мне вроде получше, поэтому я сейчас вернусь, и, надеюсь, он не прибьёт меня…

Леви нахмурился. Получше? Получше относительно чего?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Получше?  
**[Пользователь]**  
Всё нормально?

 **[Эрен]**  
Ага :)  
**[Эрен]**  
Не волнуйся, всё хорошо.  
**[Эрен]**  
Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо, что бы ты сейчас ни делала :)

Леви не был уверен, что ответить, поэтому просто включил опять Halo и стал ждать Эрена. Тот появился спустя ещё десять минут, и Леви сразу же добавил его в пати.  
_— Привет, извини, я задержался,_ — громко поприветствовал Эрен.  
— Ничего страшного, — Леви замешкался. — Я не думал, что ты расстроишься из-за того, что я сказал. Я просто разозлился.  
_— Я не расстроился, всё нормально._  
Эрен рассмеялся, но как-то по-другому, не как обычно. Что-то не так.  
— Эй, Эрен?  
_— Что?_  
— У тебя же всё нормально, да?  
_— Да почему все спрашивают меня об этом? Ничего не случилось, всё хорошо. Давай уже играть._  
Уже второй раз Эрен дал понять, что что-то не так, но если он не хотел говорить об этом, то Леви был бессилен. Оставалось только надеяться, что, если всё станет действительно плохо, Эрен скажет об этом.

***

— Извини, это я виноват, — признался Эрен, вздрогнув, и с силой сжал бок рукой. — Сегодня я не в лучшей форме.  
Это ещё слабо сказано, учитывая, что два часа назад Леви чуть не надорвал из-за него глотку. Благо, он, похоже, успокоился и, как бы плохо Эрен ни играл, держал себя в руках.  
 _— Я заметил,_ — последовал ответ. — _Что, конь так хорошо сосёт?_  
Эрен выдавил из себя смешок, но сразу же зажмурился и ещё сильнее сжал руку.  
— Придурок, я же говорил тебе, что Жана нет. Я один дома.  
 _— Не стоит говорить такое незнакомым людям, я могу похитить тебя и продать на органы._  
— Ещё бы ты знал, где я живу. Да ты уже и не незнакомый человек.  
Сделав медленный вздох, Эрен взял джойстик обеими руками.  
— Ещё раз?  
 _— Только если ты не налажаешь._  
— Очень постараюсь, — пообещал он и попытался улыбнуться, но вышло больше похоже на гримасу.  
Он подождал, пока матчмейкер найдёт им пати, и, проголосовав за нужную карту, опять с силой сжал правый бок. Тупая боль, которая не отпускала с утра, постепенно усиливалась, особенно плохо дело обстояло последний час. Начинало болеть _по-настоящему_ , и давление на больное место очевидно только ухудшало ситуацию. Наверняка надо было просто встать и подвигаться немного или размяться  
Когда загрузилась карта, он стал играть, держа обе руки на джойстике, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать боль. Получалось как будто бы неплохо, но каждый раз, когда его убивали, он снова хватался за бок, пока ждал респауна.  
 _— Тебе же там реально никто не отсасывает, да?_  
— Чего? — спросил Эрен, разум будто слегка помутнел. — Нет конечно, в смысле?  
 _— Ты тяжело дышишь. Ты в курсе, что бегает чувак на экране, а не ты, да?_  
— Да.  
Он стиснул зубы, боль усиливалась. Да какого хрена?  
— Слушай, давай передохнём после этого?  
 _— Конечно,_ — в голосе Леви опять сквозило беспокойство, Эрен уже слышал его сегодня. — _Что случилось?_  
— Ничего, просто хочу отдохнуть.  
Медленный выдох. Леви был прав, он почти задыхался.  
Стараясь не обращать на это внимания, сосредоточился на том, чтобы побыстрее закончить этот раунд. В итоге они выиграли, но не потому, что Эрен приложил к этому руку. Оставшееся время он постоянно откладывал джойстик, хватался за правый бок и сжимал зубы. Изо рта вырвался неопределённый хрип, Эрен отчаянно пытался восстановить дыхание.  
 _— Эрен, с тобой весь день что-то не то. Ты точно в порядке?_  
— У меня очень болит бок, — выдавил он, крепко зажмурившись и сжав руку ещё сильнее.  
Когда он немного ослабил хватку, чтобы убрать руку, боль стала ещё сильнее, и слабый всхлип сорвался с губ.  
— Да какого хрена! Господи, как же _больно_!  
 _— Ты же не страдаешь запорами, да?_ — спросил Леви, но звучало это больше неуверенно, чем с издёвкой.  
— Мы с Жаном вчера подрались, может, он мне куда-то попал.  
Эрен встал, но в вертикальном положении его накрыло новой волной боли, было больно так, что, казалось, его вырвет.  
— Блядь! Блядь! Что-то точно не так.  
Он свернулся пополам и, давя на больное место, тяжело дышал.  
 _— Эрен. Эрен! С какой стороны?_  
— Господи, блядь, — причитал Эрен. — Блядь!  
 _— Эрен, с какой стороны?_  
Да какая в жопу разница, с какой именно?! Почему Леви спрашивал об этом? Было больно, так больно, что Эрен был готов потерять сознание. С каждой секундой становилось только хуже, ощущение, что его вот-вот вырвет, усиливалось.  
 _— Эрен! Справа?_  
— Что? — смог выдавить он сквозь сжатые зубы.  
 _— У тебя болит справа?_  
— Да, — ещё одно усилие.  
Он свернулся клубком, пытаясь дышать размеренно, вдох-выдох, но у него не особо получалось.  
 _— Что за херня, Эрен, у тебя же отец доктор?!_ — интонации в голосе Леви звучали как нечто среднее между ужасной злостью и безумной тревогой. — _Сколько уже болит?! Позвони кому-нибудь, сейчас же! Тебе нужно в больницу!_  
— Что?  
Он испытал замешательство. Ничего ведь не случилось, просто Жан слишком сильно ударил его, вот и всё. Надо было просто сделать вздох и встать.  
Если бы он _мог_ встать…  
Он смог, он встал на ноги и выпрямился, но в глазах тут же потемнело, и боль вспыхнула в нём сильнейшим огнём. Она исходила откуда-то сбоку и посылала импульсы по всему телу, затрагивала каждый нерв, парализуя его ощущением агонии.  
Когда зрение прояснилось, он снова лежал на полу, а Леви кричал ему прямо в ухо.  
— Леви…  
 _— Господи, Эрен! Позвони, блядь, кому-нибудь! Сейчас же! Это аппендикс! Звони!_  
Каждое движение отдавалось болью. Больно было даже _дышать_. Но приказной тон Леви вынудил его подчиниться. Он перевёл взгляд на стол, где, как он знал, должен был быть телефон. Чёрт, слишком далеко.  
— Мой телефон…  
 _— Возьми его!_  
— Не могу…  
 _— Эрен, если ты сейчас же не пошевелишься и не возьмёшь телефон, клянусь, я отмудохаю тебя! Взял телефон! Живо!_  
Шевелиться не хотелось. Было проще лежать и ждать, пока его не найдут, но даже с такими мыслями он понимал, что что-то внутри него не так. Это была не просто боль, это было странное чувство сознания. Как будто бы он находился в полной гармонии со всеми своими органами и чувствовал, как они медленно задыхаются. Что-то было совершенно не так, неужели и правда аппендикс? Может, он взорвался? Может, стоило встать, и он взорвался? Бок болел на протяжении нескольких часов, и, возможно, это стало последней каплей.  
 _— Эрен!_  
Точно. Телефон.  
— Говори со мной, — попросил он, почти умоляя.  
Нужно было, чтобы что-то связывало его с реальностью, пока он борется с болью и пытается заставить себя двигаться. Стол стоял не так далеко, но в его состоянии это было равносильно тому, чтобы совершить бросок на другую сторону этого дурацкого земного шара.  
 _— Возьми телефон. Если с тобой что-то случится, Ханна будет в ужасе._  
— Почему? — спросил Эрен, силясь подняться.  
Больно. Как же больно, господи.  
— Почему ей не всё равно?  
 _— Потому что, Эрен!_  
— Потому что что?  
Он замер, тяжело дыша.  
— Я не могу, мать его за ногу, не могу.  
 _— Эрен, шевелись!_  
— Да не могу я!  
 _— Эрен, нельзя так! Не поступай так с Ханной! Просто… Чёрт. **Чёрт**!_  
Леви явно не хотел говорить об этом, что бы там ни было, но именно на этом Эрену было проще сфокусироваться. Шумно дыша, он снова попытался подняться. Провод от наушников натянулся, видимо, зацепившись за что-то. Эрен резко выдохнул и двинулся вперёд ещё немного, чувствуя, как наушники сползают с головы на шею.  
 _— Ты нравишься Ханне, слышишь? На самом деле ты ей нравишься. Не фиктивно, а по-настоящему. Она счастлива с тобой. Поэтому шевелись, **сейчас же**._  
Эрен охнул, пытаясь понять, не послышалось ли ему, но решил, что это не важно. Лишь бы оно помогало ему двигаться.  
— Я не могу…  
 _— Надо! Давай, Эрен! Нельзя просто так лежать! Я не могу сидеть сделать и слушать, как ты умираешь! Возьми телефон!_  
Эрен постарался стянуть наушники с шеи и схватился за край стола. С очередным стоном он попытался подняться и на долю секунды потерял сознание. Когда перед глазами снова появились очертания комнаты, он торопливо протянул руку и, нащупав телефон, грузно осел рядом со столом; зрение плыло.  
— Чёрт… Чёрт…  
Ему с трудом, но удалось ввести пароль. Под звуки голоса Леви, доносившиеся из наушников, он искал номер отца. Была даже мысль позвонить в девять-один-один, но это была дурацкая идея, потому что, скорее всего, сознание покинет его раньше, чем он успеет назвать свой адрес.  
 _— Эрен! Говори со мной!_  
— Я сейчас отключусь, — только и смог сказать он.  
 _— Я тебя точно отмудохаю, если ты вот так отключишься при мне, Йегер!_  
Нашёл. Папа. Вот оно. Эрен нажал на контакт, затем на иконку и стал ждать. Гудок. Ещё гудок. Чёрт, если папа не ответит…  
Было всё сложнее оставаться в сознании, неожиданно Эрен понял, что всё лицо было влажным. Он бы очень сильно смутился, из-за того что плакал достаточно громко, чтобы это услышал какой-то человек, который был его другом потому, что ему за это платили, но сейчас было невыносимо, слишком больно, чтобы задумываться об этом.  
 _— Эрен, ты должен оставаться со мной, хорошо? Просто будь в сознании и поговори со мной ещё немного._  
 _— Эрен?_ — папа.  
— Пап.  
Он резко вдохнул, из-за чего снова почувствовал рвотный позыв.  
 _— Эрен? Эрен, что такое? Ты в порядке?_  
Нет. Совсем. Он не в порядке.  
— Пап, аппендикс.  
Реальность стала терять очертания, боль была неимоверной, безумной, и он хотел просто потерять сознание.  
 _— Что? Эрен? Эрен!_ — папа.  
 _— Эрен!_ — теперь Леви. — _Эрен, говори со мной! Не надо так со мной! **Эрен**!_


	8. Тоска

Леви сидел и смотрел на экран, где продолжали играть в Halo. Крепко сжав руки, он старался дышать ровно, насколько это было в его силах.  
Он понятия не имел, что сейчас с Эреном. Когда в комнате наконец послышалось какое-то движение, он уже минут пять как звал Эрена по имени, пытаясь вернуть его в сознание. По обрывкам разговора, которые доносились из наушников, стало понятно, что приехали либо его родители, либо врачи скорой помощи, но они ничего не говорили о его состоянии.  
Последующие пару часов Леви изо всех сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать искать последствия разрыва аппендикса, потому что не хотел доводить себя до состояния ужаса. Среди его знакомых были те, кому его просто удаляли, но разрыва ещё не было ни у кого. В памяти всплыли чьи-то слова, что при этом выделяются токсины, способные убить человека, и беспокойство за Эрена почти достигло своего апогея.  
А хуже всего было то, что ему никто ничего не скажет.  
Они все будут искать девушку Эрена, Ханну, чтобы рассказать о случившемся, если Эрена действительно не станет, но так и не смогут её найти, а Леви даже не знал, где Эрен учится.  
Чёрт, и как так получилось? Было ощущение, что его сейчас стошнит.  
— Леви.  
Он напрягся, потому что не слышал, как Ханджи подошли, и посмотрел на чашку горячего чая, которую ему принесли. Потребовалось значительное усилие, чтобы выпрямиться и принять её с благодарным кивком.  
— Всё ещё тишина?  
— Да, — ответил он напряжённо. — Я ничего не узнаю, пока он сам не напишет.  
— С ним всё в порядке, точно тебе говорю, — настойчиво проговорили Ханджи.  
Они пытались звучать бодро, но получалось не очень.  
— Он не первый, у кого случился разрыв аппендикса, ему быстро пришли на помощь, правильно?  
Так и было, и от мысли об этом становилось немного легче. Доктор Йегер наверняка всё понял после слов Эрена об аппендиксе. Но беспокойство всё равно сводило с ума, он злился сам на себя, из-за того что не заставил Эрена рассказать обо всём раньше. Тот играл плохо весь день, так почему он не настоял? Очевидно же, что с ним происходило что-то не то, нельзя было спускать всё на тормозах, как он это сделал, это был глупый и безответственный поступок. Если бы Эрен рассказал ему на несколько часов раньше, то в ближайшее время оказался бы в больнице.   
В наушниках раздался звук уведомления, но Леви даже не взглянул. Зато это сделали Ханджи и немного нахмурились.  
— У тебя запрос в друзья от GodsGiftToWomen*.  
— Мне всё равно.  
Ханджи задержали взгляд ещё ненадолго, словно размышляя над чем-то.  
— А разве это не звучит типично для коня?  
После этих слов до Леви вдруг дошло, что он не добавлял Жана в друзья. Подняв глаза, он сунул чашку Ханджи, взял джойстик и открыл заявки, чтобы принять новую, следом появился запрос на добавление в пати.  
 _— Леви?_  
— Жан, — обратился Леви, стараясь сдержать слишком громкий вздох облегчения, — как Эрен?  
 _— Его ещё оперируют, но я подумал, что, наверное, надо тебе рассказать. Микаса сказала, что ты всё ещё был на связи, когда она пришла домой. Я решил, что ты захочешь знать, что происходит. Ну и девушке надо рассказать, наверное, она пишет ему._  
Новостью это не было — он сам же и писал.  
— Аппендицит?   
_— Да, разорвался. Я так понял, в этом случае они типа… разрезают тебя и вытаскивают все органы, чтобы почистить их, в общем, какая-то такая мерзость._  
То, о чём говорил Жан, не производило впечатление чего-то надёжного. Леви надеялся, что на самом деле Эрену ничего такого не делали, потому что это звучало опасно. И негигиенично.  
— Когда станет известно, как он?  
 _— Без понятия. Надеюсь, что скоро, но я тебе расскажу. Если дашь мне свой номер, я могу написать._  
Леви собрался было назвать цифры, но вовремя спохватился, что не мог этого делать. У него не было личного телефона, только рабочий, и если дать его и Эрен это увидит, то сразу всё поймёт. Но так ли это важно сейчас? Леви хотел знать, что происходит. Ханджи тронули его за плечо и указали на себя. Леви благодарно кивнул.  
— У меня сломался телефон, я дам номер другого человека, мы живём вместе.  
 _— Хорошо._  
Леви назвал номер Ханджи, и Жан сразу написал им, чтобы проверить. Когда на телефон пришло сообщение, Леви подтвердил, что всё хорошо, и сразу после этого Жан вышел, пообещав держать его в курсе.  
Впервые за всё время, что прошло после случившегося с Эреном, Леви стянул наушники и потёр лицо, неожиданно чувствуя себя постаревшим лет на десять. Затем наконец встал и решил поискать информацию про аппендицит в интернете. Больше невыносимо было сидеть и ждать, нужно было проверить, правду ли сказал Жан.  
Утащив с собой компьютер, он устроился на своём обычном месте на диване и стал гуглить, вводя все ключевые слова, которые только приходили в голову, и в итоге накопилась целая куча вкладок со всякими сайтами. Судя по всему, в большинстве случаев разрыв аппендикса лечился антибиотиками и удалением самого отростка. Только на одном сайте говорилось о «чистке» соседних органов, так что хотелось надеяться, что, что бы там у Эрена ни было, всё не так плохо. Может быть, причин для беспокойства вообще нет и он будет в порядке.  
Леви захлопнул ноутбук и медленно выдохнул, а затем посмотрел на Ханджи, когда понял, что они не сводили с него глаз.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Я расскажу Эрвину о том, что случилось.  
— Хорошо.  
Ханджи ушли, видимо, решили дать ему побыть одному, за что Леви был благодарен. А ещё они забрали телефон, что Леви понравилось немного меньше, поскольку именно на него должен был писать Жан.  
С очередным вздохом Леви снова повернулся к телевизору и попытался сосредоточиться на Halo, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Клянусь, если ты вот так помрёшь, я буду в _таком_ бешенстве.

***

— Леви.  
Он издал глухой стон, изо всех сил цепляясь за сон, в который едва-едва провалился. Однако рука, трясущая его за плечо, не оставляла в покое, и в конце концов он заставил себя открыть глаза, на мгновение сбитый с толку окружающей обстановкой. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он заснул на диване.  
Подняв глаза, он увидел Ханджи, которые стояли над ним, протягивая телефон. Что они…  
В голове резко прояснилось, он сел, потирая глаза одной рукой, и потянулся к телефону. 

**[Друг Эрена]**  
Привет, э-э, сосед Леви?

 **[Ханджи]**  
Да, я тут. Как Эрен?

 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Операцию сделали, но он ещё не пришёл в себя.  
 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Доктор сказал, что всё будет хорошо, это один из коллег его папы.  
 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Можешь сказать его девушке?  
 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Она ему пишет, но мы не можешь разблокировать телефон, чтобы ответить. 

**[Ханджи]**  
Конечно, я скажу ей. И Леви.  
 **[Ханджи]**  
Спасибо, что написал.

 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Не за что.

 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Это снова я.   
**[Друг Эрена]**  
Он очнулся  
 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Хотя вообще не соображает  
 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Его папа сказал, что он тут минимум на неделю   
**[Друг Эрена]**  
Они по сути разрезали его и достали всё вот это вот говно

 **[Ханджи]**  
Главное, что он очнулся   
**[Ханджи]**  
Спасибо, Жан, что держишь в курсе  
 **[Ханджи]**  
Леви играл с ним в «Хало», когда всё это случилось, поэтому это его немного травмировало

 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Да уж  
 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Я тоже не в восторге, и если бы я играл с ними, то смог бы позвать на помощь раньше  
 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Почему Леви не позвонил в 911? 

**[Ханджи]**  
Он не знал адреса

 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Мог бы спросить. Эрен почти умер. Надо было спросить адрес и позвонить.

 **[Ханджи]**  
Леви слишком запаниковал.  
 **[Ханджи]**  
Мне очень жаль, что так случилось, но важнее всего, что Эрен в порядке. 

**[Друг Эрена]**  
Конечно.  
 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Ладно, я пойду обратно. Хочу посидеть с ним, пока он снова не отключится. 

**[Ханджи]**  
Спасибо, Жан.

 **[Друг Эрена]**  
Ага

Леви вернул телефон, с души словно камень упал. Он испытал облегчение, услышав, что с Эреном всё в порядке, но в то же время не мог перестать злиться из-за того, что не настоял и не узнал адрес. Единственная причина заключалась в том, что они не имели права знать адреса, если только не с согласия самих клиентов. Но, если смотреть по существу, Эрен умирал, а Леви просто кричал на него. Ханджи в итоге даже сбежали от него.  
Леви не знал, что делать, чувствовал себя беспомощным и бесполезным, он просто… не мог поверить, что это действительно произошло. Казалось, что всё это было просто каким-то странным сном. На самом деле с Эреном всё было хорошо, он спал в своей кровати. И завтра с утра он ответит ему своим очередным «знаешь, что мне интересно?», и всё вернётся на круги своя.   
Леви прикрыл рот, в миллионный раз вспоминая то, что он сказал Эрену. Трудно было поверить, что он признался в чувствах Ханны, в _своих_ чувствах. Леви даже не мог толком понять, настоящие ли они или признание непроизвольно слетело с губ, чтобы не дать Эрену отключиться. Но это уже не имело никакого значения, потому что Эрен слышал его, и теперь предстояло решить, что делать дальше.  
— Надо было дать тебе поспать, — сказали Ханджи, присаживаясь рядом. — Как думаешь, сможешь снова уснуть?  
— Нет. Наверное?..   
Леви потёр сначала лицо, затем провёл рукой по короткостриженным волосам на затылке и уставился в пол.   
— Надо было спросить у него адрес. И позвать помощь.  
— Леви, ты заставил его добраться до телефона. Ты помог ему. Он в порядке, — Ханджи подбадривающе толкнули его. — С Эреном всё будет хорошо, и это благодаря тебе.  
Сам Леви не считал, что сделал достаточно, чтобы заслужить такие слова, но кивнул в ответ. Со вздохом он наконец-то нормально устроился на диване и закинул руку, закрыв предплечьем глаза.  
— Чёрт. Этот засранец меня точно добьёт.  
Поначалу Ханджи никак не отреагировали, но спустя несколько минут всё же заговорили — так тихо, словно боялись произнести слова вслух.  
— Он тебе очень нравится, да?  
— Ты же знаешь, что да, — ответил Леви. — С ним нескучно.  
— Нет, Леви, он тебе _по-настоящему_ нравится.  
Он чуть приподнял руку, чтобы посмотреть на Ханджи, и встретил пытливый взгляд. Нахмурившись, вернул руку на место.  
— Не знаю. Может быть.  
— Будь осторожен, Леви. Даже если бы у тебя получилось выйти за рамки рабочих отношений, он всё равно считает, что ты Петра.  
— Я не собираюсь выходить за рамки рабочих отношений, Ханджи.  
— Надеюсь.  
Леви ничего не сказал на это, и они вдвоём остались сидеть на диване, слушая звуки, которыми жил дом, и шорох проезжающих время от времени машин.  
Леви не сможет расслабиться, пока не получит сообщение от самого Эрена, подтверждающее, что с ним всё нормально.  
Коню он не доверял.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Господи, сколько сообщений. Тебя послушать, так я чуть не помер :P

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Нихера смешного, Эрен!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты напугал меня до усрачки!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Всё нормально?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Прости :(  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ха-ха, да, всё хорошо

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Леви ты говорил то же самое, а потом отрубился!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Его ты вообще-то тоже напугал!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да не, ему нормально :P  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хотя он мне очень помог   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Без него я вряд ли смог бы добраться до телефона  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Скажи ему спасибо от меня

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Сам и скажи, когда будешь дома!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Засранец  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты всё ещё в больнице?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ага  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Семь дней -.-  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
День второй, ура…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Кормят не так плохо, как все говорят, но телик просто адище   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Тут одни мыльные оперы  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И со мной в палате лежит старушенция, которая дико бесится, когда я переключаю канал 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Ты не в отдельной палате?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
У тебя же вроде папа доктор?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да, доктор, но это не значит, что ко мне тут какое-то особое отношение   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У них не так много свободных палат   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да и в принципе у меня всё ок, так что нет смысла занимать одиночную палату, если я могу лежать с кем-то 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Наверное  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты же правда в порядке, да?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Правда?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Абсолютная :)

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Не вздумай мне врать.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ни за что ;)

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Отлично.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Эй, любимый?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мм?

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Я правда рада, что всё нормально <3

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо :)  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Тут ко мне пришли Жан и Армин с Микасой, так что я напишу попозже

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Договорились  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
До связи <3

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
До скорого, солнышко.

Эрен скривился, пытаясь убрать телефон, и Микаса, перехватив его, положила на столик, где возвышался полуаппетитный обед. Эрен слабо улыбнулся сестре в знак благодарности.  
— Выглядишь как мешок с говном, Камикадзэ, — прокомментировал Жан.  
— И всё равно лучше, чем твоя лошадиная жопа на месте лица, — парировал Эрен и слегка ухмыльнулся, но тут же поморщился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
Он чувствовал повисшее в палате напряжение, друзья вместе с его сестрой ждали, что что-то может пойти не так. Что он просто откинется на подушку и помрёт.  
— Леви очень злится? — спросил он Жана.  
— Нет, — помотал головой тот, — всё нормально. Он просто испугался, потому что не знал, что делать. Хотя я вот злюсь. Из-за того что он не спросил адрес, потому что мог бы сам позвать помощь.  
Эрену даже в голову это не приходило, пока Жан не сказал ему. Друг всё никак не мог успокоиться, но сам Эрен мог понять. С одной стороны, да, Леви должен был спросить адрес, а с другой — Эрен даже не был уверен, смог бы он его назвать. Конечно, они были почти друзьями, но всё равно странно, если бы кто-то, кому он платит за услугу, узнал бы адрес. Но опять же, он действительно чуть не умер, поэтому, наверное, не стоило так волноваться по этому поводу.  
К тому же было ещё кое-что… То, что Леви сказал про Ханну. Надо было подумать, насколько это правда, но решил, что времени у него ещё вагон и маленькая тележка, пока его соседка погружена в свой «мыльный» марафон. Прямо сейчас к нему пришли друзья, поэтому стоит уделять внимание им.   
— Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь? — спросила Микаса, присаживаясь рядом на кровать.  
Она выглядела как всегда, но Эрен знал её достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что прошлая ночь выдалась тяжёлой. Она плохо — или недостаточно — спала, и беспокойство в её взгляде заставляло чувствовать вину.  
Он знал, что разрыв аппендикса случился не по его вине, но в то же время, если бы он рассказал раньше, итог был бы другим. Операция бы потребовалась совсем незначительная, и он мог бы оказаться дома спустя всего несколько часов наблюдения в больнице. Но он ничего не сказал, потому что посчитал, что это ерунда, и врачи были вынуждены буквально разрезать его, отчего останется огромный отвратительный шрам на весь живот. Понятное дело, со временем он по большей части исчезнет, но всё равно.  
— Эрен?  
Осознав, что ушёл в себя, Эрен посмотрел на Микасу и улыбнулся ей лучшей улыбкой, на которую был способен в нынешнем состоянии.  
— Хорошо, Микаса.  
— Почему ты не понял раньше? — спросил Армин, нервно оглядев комнату.  
Он как будто бы боялся побеспокоить соседку по палате. Эрен не понимал, почему друг вообще волнуется — она была практически глуха, если судить по громкости телевизора.  
— Что понял?  
— Что это аппендицит! — Армин слегка повёл рукой. — Эрен, ты же помнишь, как мне его удаляли, как ты мог не понять?  
— Мы с Жаном подрались вчера, — пожав плечами, ответил Эрен, но тут же поморщился и поднёс руку с забинтованному животу. — Я подумал, что он просто мне неслабо врезал, вот и всё.  
Жан даже не отреагировал на это, не попался на его удочку, и это как-то раздражало. Всё было _нормально_ , почему он все вели себя так, как будто он собрался помирать? Ходили тут чуть ли не на цыпочках?  
— Так, а есть какие-нибудь новости? — спросил он, чтобы сменить тему.  
— Мама мечется по дому и пытается занять себя чем-нибудь, — ответила Микаса. — Отец работает, как и всегда.  
— Я добавил Леви в XBox'е, — присоединился Жан, пожав плечами, но не вынимая рук из карманов. — Подумал, что нужно ему рассказать, как ты, раз уж он был с тобой, когда ты отключился.  
Эрену всё ещё было плохо — и неловко — из-за этого. В памяти остались только крики Леви о том, что он не может слушать, как Эрен умирает, его почти что мольбы не поступать так с ним. Это заставляло чувствовать себя виноватым. Человек, которого он едва знал, так волновался на другом конце провода, вероятно, даже не зная, что делать, но явно желая помочь.  
Было сложно сосредоточить внимание на друзьях, когда в голове не переставали вертеться мысли о том, что произошло в тот день. Эрен знал, что если бы Леви не было, если бы Леви не заставил его добраться до телефона, если бы не спросил, с какой стороны болит, то Эрен бы здесь не сидел.  
Он всегда знал, что аппендикс — это достаточно опасная штука, но, честно говоря, не осознавал, что от этого действительно можно умереть. Эрен слышал об этом, но никогда не встречал тех, кто с этим сталкивался, поэтому было странно представить подобное.  
— Ты, кажется, устал, — проговорила Микаса, явно уловив рассеянность Эрена. — Надо дать тебе отдохнуть.  
— Спасибо.  
Микаса с вымученной улыбкой сжала его руку и вышла из палаты. Жан с Армином пожелали ему выздоровления, помахали на прощание и ушли вслед за сестрой. Со спины было понятно, что Жан весь напряжён в плечах — словно волновался больше, чем хотел показать.  
Эрен не понимал. С ним же всё хорошо, чего они все так волнуются? Он взял телефон и, немного поколебавшись, написал Ханне. Он старался не думать о том, что Леви сказал ему, и решил просто поговорить с ней о чём-нибудь.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Почему все ходят вокруг меня на цыпочках?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я же не при смерти…

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Потому что, тупица!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Тебя практически вывернули наизнанку!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Если попадёт инфекция или что-то случится, то тебе будет очень плохо!  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Просто все волнуются. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что напугал очень многих. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да, я знаю  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У Леви травма, я помню

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Это не смешно, Эрен  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты даже не представляешь, как он испугался, когда ты потерял сознание   
**[Солнце <3]**  
И он понятия не имел, что с тобой было, после того как тебя забрали  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
И мы даже не узнали бы, если бы ты действительно умер. Как бы нам сообщили?

Об этом Эрен не подумал. Ему не приходило в голову, что, если бы он умер, никак нельзя было бы сообщить Ханне, Леви и Ханджи. Да, они знали имя и номер телефона, но смогли бы они когда-нибудь найти сообщение о его смерти? Написали бы его родители такое сообщение? Так делали не все, то есть вполне возможно, что он бы умер, но они бы никогда об этом не узнали.  
Он чувствовал себя виноватым за всё. За то, что врал семье, за то, что воспользовался сервисом. Он почти что жалел об этом, хотя и сумел завести дружбу с Леви и что-то ещё с Ханной. Каким бы это «что-то» ни было.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Прости  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я не знаю, что сказать

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Леви мне рассказал  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
О том, что он сказал  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ну, об этом… всём…

Сердце странно ухнуло в груди, и он крепче сжал телефон. Кажется, соседка сделала телевизор ещё громче, но Эрен едва слышал его за бешеной пульсацией в ушах. Он не хотел поднимать этот вопрос, не хотел говорить на эту тему. Если об этом не говорить, то этого нет. Так было бы лучше, так дело не примет странный оборот. Зачем она начинает? Пытается заговорить раньше, чем это сделает Эрен?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нам не обязательно об этом говорить   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я знаю, что он пытался заставить меня взять телефон 

**[Солнце <3]**  
То есть ты так считаешь?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Что он соврал?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Разве не лучше считать именно так?

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Возможно  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Но я не хочу, чтобы это что-то поменяло в наших отношениях   
**[Солнце <3]**  
И если об этом не говорить, то после моих неприличных шуток будет неловко  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты начнёшь чудить

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не начну!

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ещё как начнёшь, любимый.

При виде этого слова в груди словно что-то сжалось. Любимый. Теперь ему не нравилось, что он попросил называть себя так. Говорила ли она так потому, что он попросил? Или это стало привычкой? Или, может, она действительно имела это в виду?  
И теперь Эрен понял, что Ханна права. Всё изменилось и стало запутанно. Он хотел поговорить с ней об этом, но как? Если кто-то опять возьмёт его телефон, то сразу поймёт, что они с Ханной на самом деле не встречаются. Он хотел позвонить ей, но не мог. Звонки не входили в пакет, да и непонятно, настолько ли они продвинулись, чтобы это было допустимо. Всё катилось под откос, какого хрена он делает? Чёрт!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не обязательно так меня называть. 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Как?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Любимый?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Любимый.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это не обязательно.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Мне нравится так тебя называть.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Слушай, Эрен, я понимаю, что всё стало сложнее, но Леви не врал.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Не хочется признавать, но это правда. Есть в тебе что-то такое…  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Это ничего не меняет, я просто хотела сказать, что так и есть.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Он сказал тебе это не для того, чтобы ты добрался до телефона. Он сказал это, потому что знал, как мне было бы плохо, если бы тебя не стало. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И как тогда это работает?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
В смысле…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я даже не знаю, что сказать.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
И не надо, Йегер.  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Просто прими это как данность, и давай двигаться дальше.

«Но я не могу», — пробормотал он себе под нос, думая над ответом. Так хотелось с кем-нибудь посоветоваться, но с кем? Микаса, Жан и Армин не знали правды, а как объяснить всё это друзьям из универа — он понятия не имел. Поговорить с Леви он тоже не мог, поэтому…

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У меня то же самое.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
В смысле?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
То, что сказал Леви  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У меня к тебе то же самое

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Хорошо.

Эрен не сдержался и рассмеялся, но тут же застонал и, зажмурившись, аккуратно положил руку на повязку, пытаясь стерпеть боль. Надо было вести себя осторожно, чтобы не разошлись швы. Умереть ему хотелось меньше всего, особенно сейчас, когда всё стало немного получше.  
Но он просто не сдержался. Ответ был так в духе Ханны. «Хорошо». Покачав головой, он быстро набрал сообщение и положил телефон на поднос, затем немного спустился, чтобы улечься и отдохнуть. Хотелось поскорее выбраться отсюда, и единственный способ — это поправиться. Именно этим он собирался заняться.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хорошо :)  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Насчёт остального решим попозже   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Сейчас мне нужно поспать, так что не держу тебя   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
До скорого, солнышко<3

***

_Да! Гори, сука, гори!_ Нажав на А на джойстике, Леви внимательно наблюдал за игрой, где его персонаж огнемётом испепелял всех, кто находился поблизости. Экран освещал полутёмную комнату.   
Он перескакивал с одной игры на другую уже почти четыре часа, пытался занять голову хоть чем-нибудь с тех самых пор, как проснулся, но ни на чём не удавалось задержать внимание. Было трудно сосредоточиться на игре, когда голова была забита мыслями о сообщениях Эрена.  
Зачем он это сказал? Почему не оставил как есть, чтобы всё было как раньше? Хуже того, Эрену нравилась _Ханна_ , которой даже не существовало! И Леви даже не представлял, как сказать ему об этом. Если признаться сейчас, то Эрен точно выйдет из себя. Но если ничего не сказать, то станет ведь ещё хуже?  
Леви был на грани того, чтобы признаться, чтобы рассказать, что это его самого необъяснимо влекло к Эрену — Ханджи настаивали, что это было самой обычной человеческой влюблённостью, — но тут вдруг Эрен признался в чувствах.  
Ну не мог Леви сказать правду после слов Эрена! Нет, лучше было просто… переждать. Всё равно это ненадолго, Леви знал, что ему наскучит. А если не ему, так Эрену. Всё будет хорошо, всё наладится.  
С досадливым рыком Леви резко встал и достал диск, даже не сохранившись и не выключив игру должным образом. Он снова думал об Эрене, и это раздражало. Ни с кем ещё не было ничего подобного, даже с теми, кого он знал в реальной жизни. Никто никогда не интересовал его так, как Эрен. Но дело было не только в интересе, Эрен был… честным. И добрым. И хотел поступать так, чтобы было хорошо всем, а не только ему самому. Он действительно заботился о людях, и хотя поначалу это действовало на нервы, Леви признавал, что Эрен просто хотел убедиться, что у людей по ту сторону экрана всё хорошо. Что им не скучно, что они не перегружены и не испытывают эмоциональное напряжение. Он просто хотел убедиться, что у всех, кого это касается, хорошо проходит день, и это приводило Леви в бешенство!  
Потому что теперь он не мог перестать думать об Эрене, хотел признаться ему, но знал, что после этого Эрен рассвирепеет и больше никогда не будет с ним разговаривать! Эрен не хотел даже просто _подумать_ о поцелуе с парнем, в конце концов! И как бы у Леви получилось убедить Эрена дать ему хотя бы шанс с такими-то убеждениями?!  
— Ты его сейчас сломаешь.  
Леви резко обернулся, и было, видимо, в его жёстком взгляде и выражении лица что-то пугающее, потому что на секунду Ханджи застыли на месте.  
— Диск, — указали они на предмет у него в руках, отойдя от испуга. — Ты его сейчас сломаешь.  
Когда до Леви дошло, что они имели в виду, он положил диск обратно в коробку и бросил на тумбочку под телевизором, а затем плюхнулся на диван на своё обычное место у подлокотника.  
— Можешь играть, я всё, — сообщил он.  
Ханджи замялись, они как будто бы пришли поговорить с ним, но Леви ясно дал понять, что любая попытка поднять ему настроение кончится тем, что он выкинет их в окно. В итоге они просто взяли основной контроллер для Wii и запустили одну из игр Super Mario. Затем, поколебавшись, взяли другой и протянули Леви.  
— Хочешь?  
— Нет.  
— Это весело.  
— Нет.  
Ханджи плохо воспринимали нет в качестве ответа, поэтому они просто уселись рядом с Леви и кинули ему джойстик. Тот попал почти по лицу, но, когда Леви поднял глаза, Ханджи уже не смотрели на него, так как были заняты игрой.  
В меню они выбрали режим двух игроков, и дальше ничего нельзя было сделать, пока Леви не подтвердит своё участие. Он сдался только потому, что Ханджи до последнего буравили его действующим на нервы взглядом.  
Они начали игру вместе, Ханджи справлялись куда лучше него, что неудивительно — опыта у них было больше. Леви часто умирал, а у Ханджи отлично получалось этого избегать в ожидании возвращения его маленького Луиджи, который подлетал к Марио в маленьком пузыре.  
Они прошли б _о_ льшую часть «первого мира», когда Ханджи наконец заговорили, вынужденно возвращая Леви к тому, о чём он не хотел думать.  
— Жан сказал, что Эрен поправляется.  
— Хорошо.  
Ему было всё равно.  
Ладно, _не_ всё равно — просто _хотелось_ , чтобы было всё равно.  
Что, если бы это был другой клиент, а не Эрен? Этого Леви не знал. Да, он бы наверняка волновался, но действительно ли ему было бы _не_ всё равно? Нет, вряд ли. Но это был Эрен, и по какой-то абсолютно дурацкой причине Эрен был ему небезразличен.  
Может, всё дело в том, что он слишком невинен. Пацану всего-то двадцать один год, чёрт возьми, как так вышло, что он никогда раньше не целовался? Но опять же, Леви знал и тридцатилетних девственников, поэтому, наверное, не стоило судить того, кто фактически был ребёнком.  
— Всё ещё молчит? — спросили Ханджи.  
Они явно не понимали, что Леви вообще не хотел это обсуждать. Или понимали, но не заморачивались. Это было более вероятно.  
— У него телефон сел.  
Телефон Эрен отключился ровно семьдесят восемь часов сорок две минуты восемь секунд назад. Родители отказались привозить зарядку, потому что ему полагалось отдыхать, и, соответственно, нельзя было ни с кем переписываться и нужно было направить все силы на восстановление. А со своей девушкой, как и с Жаном, Микасой и Армином, он может пообщаться, когда будет дома. Даже друзей попросили воздержаться от визитов — только Микаса продолжала регулярно его навещать.  
Это всё Леви знал от Жана, с которым в последнее время играл, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей об Эрене. Очень глупо, ведь единственное, что их объединяло, — это Эрен, поэтому, как правило, они разговаривали только о нём. Сегодня Жан был занят, и именно поэтому Леви пытался спалить всех живых людей в видеоиграх.  
Как бы ни было невыносимо слушать об Эрене, Леви очень нравилось, что он мог узнать о нём побольше. Совершенно очевидно, что, несмотря на частые ссоры и драки, у них с Жаном была крепкая и верная дружба. Жан искренне уважал своего друга, хоть и постоянно доставал его. Возможно, именно поэтому он и продолжал говорить об Эрене — Жан переживал за него, но не хотел, чтобы об этом кто-то знал. Разговоры с Леви, который по большому счёту был чужим человеком, видимо, стали самым простым способом избавиться от того, что тяготило его.  
— Почему ты вообще пишешь этому коню? — потребовал ответа Леви, нахмурившись, когда его Луиджи пропустил прыжок перед флагштоком и упал навстречу своей смерти.   
Ханджи запрыгнули на флаг, тем самым завершив уровень.  
— Он хороший и рассказывает мне про Эрена. А это значит, что я рассказываю тебе, — заключили Ханджи и повернулись. — Ты же сам с ним играешь, в чём разница?  
— В том, что мы играем.  
— И говорите про Эрена.  
— Я не говорю про Эрена, — возразил он, зная, однако, что спорить глупо — Ханджи часто были рядом и _прекрасно_ слышали, как он говорит про Эрена.  
В ответ они просто пожали плечами, очевидно, им не хотелось переводить всё в ссору.   
— Ты рассказал Эрвину?  
— Да.  
Хотя именно Ханджи сообщили Эрвину о том, что случилось, Леви знал, что не может избегать начальника вечно, иначе у того возникнут вопросы, поэтому накануне сам позвонил ему. Объяснил всю ситуацию, сообщил, что не сможет общаться с ним в течение нескольких дней из-за режима в больнице, и Эрвин согласился предоставить Эрену скидку на следующий месяц, если тот захочет продлить. Леви не считал это справедливым, однако понимал, что Эрвин закрыл глаза на то, сколько они играли, поэтому попытался не дать раздражению взять верх.  
— Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?  
Ханджи повернулись к нему с выражением явного замешательства на лице.  
— Конечно.  
— Это правда так странно? — спросил Леви.  
Тем временем он умудрился убить одну из черепах и тут же оказаться у неё на пути, тем самым став причиной собственной смерти.   
— Что Эрен мне небезразличен?  
— Ну, как бы да, — ответили Ханджи, снова повернувшись к экрану. — Ты не самый общительный человек, и не похоже, чтобы тебе вообще хоть кто-то нравился. Ты терпимо относишься к людям, но я знаю, что даже меня ты не особо жалуешь, а мы ведь знакомы уже несколько лет. А с Эреном ты познакомился всего месяц назад и уже признался, что он тебе нравится. Для меня это немного странно, и я это не говорю об Эрвине и Петре, которые знают тебя куда дольше.   
Звучало похоже на правду. Не то чтобы он не любил Ханджи, просто мог выносить их только небольшими дозами, из-за чего совместное проживание иногда становилось настоящим испытанием. С Эрвином они были соседями во времена учёбы в университете, и хотя Леви не ненавидел его и совершенно точно уважал, часто случалось такое, что во время совместного времяпрепровождения Леви хотел остаться в одиночестве.  
С Эреном было по-другому. Леви думал о нём почти всегда, ему хотелось с ним поговорить, даже если совершенно нечего было сказать. Даже если все их разговоры были о трубах в торговых центрах, об изобретении дверей или о том, как пещерные люди на _самом_ деле открыли для себя огонь. Какими бы глупыми и бессмысленными ни были эти разговоры, Леви хотелось общения с ним.  
И сейчас он понимал, что его плохое настроение в последние несколько дней сродне «синдрому отмены». Леви даже подумать не мог, что возможно испытывать что-то подобное по отношению к человеку. И ему это не нравилось, Эрен творил с ним очень странные вещи.  
В какой-то момент у Ханджи зазвонил телефон, и они достали его из кармана, однако не стали заморачиваться с паузой, что стало ошибкой. Леви двигался дальше и утянул экран настолько, что Марио застрял между краем экрана и блоком в игре и, раздавленный, сразу же умер. А затем и Луиджи разделил его участь: Леви прыгнул прямо во вражеский огненный шар. Он не понимал, как мог главенствовать в Halo, которая считалась относительно сложной игрой, и при этом быть не в состоянии пройти хотя бы один уровень Super Mario, не померев при этом по какой-нибудь дурацкой причине.  
Но опять же, ещё недавно он вполне себе справлялся, стало быть, сейчас он просто не мог сосредоточиться. Дурацкий Эрен. Дурацкие чувства. Было лучше, когда Эрен был просто ещё одним бесящим клиентом, с которым приходилось иметь дело.  
— Эрена завтра выписывают.  
Леви посмотрел на Ханджи, и те в ответ качнули телефоном.  
— Жан написал, что папа его завтра заберёт.  
— На день раньше, — отозвался Леви.  
Слава богу.  
— Похоже, ему намного лучше и рана быстро затягивается. Всё ещё надо быть аккуратным, но жизнь вне опасности, что самое важное, — говорили Ханджи и одновременно набирали ответ Жану, видимо, очень довольные новостями.  
Иногда Леви забывал, что Ханджи тоже общались с Эреном и что не только он один волновался.   
Это натолкнуло его на размышления о том, как бы отреагировал Эрвин, встреть он Эрена. Его начальнику довольно хорошо удавалось держать дистанцию в отношениях с людьми, но с этим сопляком это было практически невозможно. Людей просто засасывало в него, как в гигантскую чёрную дыру, и Леви чувствовал себя так, словно терял способность существовать без него.  
А это было опасно. И страшно. И он ненавидел Эрена за то, что тот вызывал в нём такие чувства. Любовь — это полная хрень, а ведь Леви даже не был уверен, что эмоция, которую он переживал, была именно ею.  
— Скажи коню, что у тебя дела, игра сама себя не выиграет, — недовольно проворчал Леви и, снова начав уровень, сразу же убил Ханджи ещё раз.  
Казалось, что до завтра с тем же успехом мог оставаться ещё целый год.

***

**[Эрен]**  
Вот зачем нужны врачи и почему нужно делать то, что они говорят.  
 **[Эрен]**  
А я не делал.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Очевидно  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Только ты мог попасть в больницу с разрывом аппендикса и выписаться с сотрясением.

 **[Эрен]**  
В свою защиту скажу, что в душе было ОЧЕНЬ скользко, понятно?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты всё ещё должен быть под присмотром   
**[Пользователь]**  
А не сбегать посреди ночи, чтобы помыться без зрителей   
**[Пользователь]**  
А если бы швы разошлись?

 **[Эрен]**  
Не разошлись

 **[Пользователь]**  
Но могли бы

 **[Эрен]**  
НООООООООООООООО не разошлись  
 **[Эрен]**  
И я в порядке  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я и так был наказан тем, что помирал тут со скуки целую неделю  
 **[Эрен]**  
Поэтому можно мы не будем говорить о том, как тупо было попытаться помыться без присмотра?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не могу винить персонал за то, что они на тебя сердятся   
**[Пользователь]**  
Я бы тоже хотела присмотреть за тобой на их месте

 **[Эрен]**  
Тебе бы я, может, и разрешил  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хотя ты помнишь, что я достаточно большой?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Если бы я поскользнулся, то мы бы точно упали вместе.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Так и я достаточно сильная

 **[Эрен]**  
Не такая, как я :P

 **[Пользователь]**  
Как скажешь, любимый  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Так это…  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Покажешь?

 **[Эрен]**  
Что?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Что покажу?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Шрам?

 **[Эрен]**  
А, ну, там ещё не шрам, ещё почти ничего не затянулось.  
 **[Эрен]**  
И мне наложили повязку. На фото будет видно только грудь и повязку. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Ничего страшного  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Никогда не откажусь от твоей фотки 

«На тебе, Леви, лопатку, вырой себе яму поглубже», — пробормотал он, пролистывая переписку вверх, чтобы перечитать сообщения.  
Эрена отпустили всего несколько часов назад, и по приезде домой он первым делом бросился заряжать телефон. Леви практически выплюнул пиво, когда увидел, _кто_ ему написал, и в качестве свидетельства того, насколько сильно Эрен был важен ему, он не моргнув глазом бросил Halo, дав персонажу умереть, из-за чего потерпел поражение. Вот чёрт, совсем потерял голову из-за этого болвана.  
Леви правда ждал, что Эрен как-то отшутится и они уйдут от темы, но, что удивительно, следом пришла фотография. Открыв её, он нахмурился, так как предпочёл бы увидеть его дерзкое выражение, как в прошлый раз. На этот же раз Эрен отвернулся, чтобы в кадр попало как можно меньше лица. Он стоял в ванной без футболки, в одних трениках, направив камеру на зеркало, чтобы был хороший ракурс. Весь живот был закрыт массивной повязкой, а свободная рука слегка касалась правого бока. Было ясно, что ему всё ещё очень больно, и Леви надеялся, что ему дали обезболивающее. Учитывая, что его отец врач, было маловероятно, что он не дал своему сыну что-то из лекарств.  
Леви скосил взгляд влево, когда услышал, что дверь в комнату Ханджи открылась и они пошли на кухню. Он слушал, как они возились там, пока сам писал Эрену о том, как больно всё это выглядело. Леви никогда не делали операций, но даже, блин, порезаться о бумагу было больно, поэтому он даже представить не мог, каково это — иметь огромную рану на животе.   
Ханджи вышли из кухни, и, снова скосив взгляд, Леви стал наблюдать, как они приближаются. Они остановились рядом с диваном и принялись буравить Леви взглядом, но он ждал, пока Ханджи заговорят.  
— Я хочу панкейков.  
— Ты всегда хочешь панкейков, — был немедленный ответ.  
— Ну да, потому что панкейки — это _вкусно_.  
— Тогда сделай панкейков.  
Видимо, Ханджи не осознавали, что был уже вечер, но в любом случае это вряд ли бы их смутило. Это были Ханджи, и панкейки на ужин не были чем-то из ряда вон.  
— Сделаешь мне панкейков?  
— Нет.  
— Злыдень!  
Ханджи упали на диван, частично попав на Леви. По-видимому, он до сих пор не прибил их только потому, что потом пришлось бы оттирать всё вокруг. Всякие биологические жидкости по всему дому? Какой кошмар.  
После серии пинков и тычков Ханджи с явным недовольством на лице оказались на полу. Леви его проигнорировал — они должны понимать, что сами виноваты. Проверив сообщения от Эрена ещё раз, Леви едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Он становился похож на Ханджи.

 **[Эрен]**  
Даже пошевелиться больно :(  
 **[Эрен]**  
Не могу приготовить ужин.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ханннаааааааааа

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не гунди.

 **[Эрен]**  
Неееееееееееееет  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты должна ответить «Эрееееееееееееен»

 **[Пользователь]**  
Нет

 **[Эрен]**  
Ханнаааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааа

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты всегда начинаешь ныть, когда голодный  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Иди поешь.

 **[Эрен]**  
Я не могууууу  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мне больно двигаться!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Приготовь мне ужин ;)

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я не попрусь в такую даль ради твоего ужина, болван   
**[Пользователь]**  
А где все твои?

 **[Эрен]**  
Ушли :(  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну, папа на работе, а мама с сестрой ушли гулять с подругами, они ещё несколько месяцев назад собирались.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Они собирались не идти из-за меня, но мне было очень неловко, и я уговорил их пойти.  
 **[Эрен]**  
И теперь я без еды.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты знаешь, люди изобрели такую замечательную вещь  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Может, ты о ней слышал  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Называется телефон  
 **[Пользователь]**  
С её помощью можно заказать разные штуки, например, еду.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ты такая язва, Ханна  
 **[Эрен]**  
ДА БЛИИИИИН  
 **[Эрен]**  
Так есть охота!  
 **[Эрен]**  
*ест стол*

 **[Пользователь]**  
Знаешь, мне кажется, это не очень хорошо для организма.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну, у меня нет другого выбора!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что ж, приятно было познакомиться.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Земля тебе пухом.

 **[Эрен]**  
ЭЙ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Стерва  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я сейчас откушу тебе ЛИЦО!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я бы не советовала  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Намучаешься с запахом изо рта

 **[Эрен]**  
А…  
 **[Эрен]**  
…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Почему?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты плохо пахнешь?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я — нет  
 **[Пользователь]**  
А вот гниющая между зубами плоть — вполне

 **[Эрен]**  
ФУУУУ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ХАННА!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я вообще-то чищу зубы, знаешь ли!

Только Эрен мог почувствовать больше отвращения из-за того, что «Ханна» считает, что он не чистит зубы, чем из-за гниющей между ними плоти. Покачав головой, Леви просто сказал ему заказать уже что-нибудь из кафе. В большинстве мест уже была доставка, и как-то сомнительно, что Эрен приготовит дома что-то более полезное и здоровое.

 **[Эрен]**  
Может, Жан не занят…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Он бы мне что-нибудь приготовил...

Леви сердито свёл брови. Он вообще-то тоже умел говорить! Не то чтобы это было какое-то соревнование или типа того, но с каждым разом его всё сильнее и сильнее раздражало, как часто Жан и Эрен говорили друг о друге. Эрен упоминал Жана в два раза чаще, чем другого своего лучшего друга, Армина.  
Если этот конь станет ему соперником, то придётся избавиться от него. Леви и так приходилось нелегко.

 **[Эрен]**  
Как здорово! Он свободен!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хотя до меня только что дошло…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я никогда не ел то, что он готовит  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но теперь он приготовит мне ужин  
 **[Эрен]**  
Очень интересно, что из этого выйдет…..

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не надо.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты помрёшь.

Леви почти что поморщился, когда начал это писать. Будет ли ему теперь некомфортно видеть шутки о смерти? С Эреном всё в порядке, и, наверное, ничего страшного в таких шутках нет, но сердце начинало биться вдвое быстрее, как будто бы мозг заставлял тело вернуться в то же состояние, которое он пережил, когда Эрен потерял сознание.

 **[Эрен]**  
Если я помру, то буду преследовать тебя :P

 **[Пользователь]**  
Хорошо.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Если ты будешь забавным призраком

 **[Эрен]**  
Я был бы САМЫМ забавным призраком.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это же я ;)

 **[Пользователь]**  
Это точно  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я бы подохла со скуки.

 **[Эрен]**  
Эй! |<  
 **[Эрен]**  
Грубиянка!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Чтобы ты знала, из меня бы вышло ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕЕ привидение!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Может быть  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но я бы предпочла, чтобы ты дышал

 **[Эрен]**  
Что ж, я рад. Мне кажется, моя жизнь была бы куда менее интересной, если бы я не дышал!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хотя без тебя было бы скучнее :)

«Да, мне тоже», — произнёс Леви вслух, но Эрену не сказал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> посыл ника Жана в том, что он лучшее, что могло случиться с женщинами на земле, подарок небес


	9. Клиент

**[Эрен]**  
Есть хочется.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Так иди поешь  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Или пусть твоя толпа рабов принесёт тебе поесть   
**[Пользователь]**  
Раз уж у тебя нет сил приготовить ужин, но зато есть силы рвать Леви перепонки своими криками в «Хало». 

**[Эрен]**  
Это было всего один раз, и после этого я чуть не откинулся  
 **[Эрен]**  
У меня РАНА, Ханна  
 **[Эрен]**  
Где моё сочувствие? :(  
 **[Эрен]**  
Где мои поглаживания по голове, тёплые слова и секси фоточки?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты ошибся с девушкой, если тебе нужен подобный мусор, любимый 

**[Эрен]**  
Не, вообще, мне это не очень интересно ;)  
 **[Эрен]**  
И я знаю, что тебе тоже  
 **[Эрен]**  
Иначе бы у меня все зубы сгнили от наших сладких отношений  
 **[Эрен]**  
Не в смысле что у нас не сладкие отношения   
**[Эрен]**  
Просто нельзя, чтобы появился ещё кариес.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты обдолбанный или что?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Извращенец хренов

 **[Эрен]**  
Зато ЛУЧШИЙ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Голодающий извращенец, но всё же!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хочу что-нибудь, чтобы макать в соевый соус…

 **[Пользователь]**  
Тогда суши.

 **[Эрен]**  
Да! Суши! Господи, ОБОЖАЮ суши!   
**[Эрен]**  
Ролл Калифорния, ммммм, вкуснотища 

**[Пользователь]**  
Я не люблю суши  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Сырая рыба и водоросли?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Какая дичь.

 **[Эрен]**  
D:   
**[Эрен]**  
Как наши отношения могли зайти так далеко, когда я даже не знал об этом?!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ТЫ МЕНЯ ОБМАНУЛА!

 **[Пользователь]**  
И ведь весьма успешно, да?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Теперь ты никуда не денешься.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Наслаждайся своей сырой рыбой и водорослями, пока можешь, любимый   
**[Пользователь]**  
Больше они тебе не светят >)

— Твою мать!   
Леви покосился в сторону кухни, откуда после какого-то взрыва послышались ругательства Ханджи. К счастью, насколько можно было судить с того места, где он сидел, огня не было. Оставалось только предположить, что они сделали что-то неимоверно тупое, например, закинули ментос в двухлитровую бутылку колы.  
— Ты что там делаешь?  
Леви хотел иметь возможность спокойно приготовить ужин через несколько часов, но появилось опасение, что к тому моменту от кухни ничего не останется.  
— Экспериментирую!  
На этом слове мозг на секунду замкнуло, но Леви вопреки всему надеялся, что кухня не окажется заляпана свиной кровью.  
Как уже случалось раньше.  
Дважды.  
— Экспериментируешь с чем? — медленно спросил он.  
— С едой!  
«О, это хорошо», — подумал Леви и повернулся к телефону, на который только что пришло новое сообщение. По крайней мере, раз Ханджи экспериментируют с едой, это значит, они всего лишь создают очередной наимерзейший рецепт чего-то, что заставят потом попробовать Леви. Это лучше, чем свиная кровь. Её хрен ототрёшь от плитки.  
Он снова посмотрел в сторону кухни, когда услышал оглушительный лязг, будто бы Ханджи уронили все имеющиеся в доме кастрюли и сковородки. За этим последовал вскрик, полный боли, и ещё больше ругательств. Возможно, безопаснее было бы заказать доставку. Можно даже китайской еды, он давно её не ел.

 **[Эрен]**  
Стервааааааа  
 **[Эрен]**  
Слушай, Ханна?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что?

 **[Эрен]**  
Леви же в порядке, да?

Леви нахмурился, пытаясь понять, почему Эрен спрашивал об этом. Он был очень осторожен и старался, чтобы его поведение ничем не отличалось, ведь Эрен не знал, кто Ханна на самом деле и что чувства, в которых Леви признался, были его собственными. Он вёл себя странно, сам того не замечая?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ага  
 **[Пользователь]**  
А что?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Он странно себя ведёт?

 **[Эрен]**  
Не знаю.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Просто он… как будто бы немного отдалился?   
**[Эрен]**  
Держит меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как раньше   
**[Эрен]**  
Он всё ещё злится?

До этого момента Леви не осознавал, что держал с Эреном дистанцию. Если задуматься, то, наверное, это было правдой. Он пытался вести себя как обычно, но каждый раз, когда они общались голосом, мог думать только о том, как Эрен плакал и твердил, что не может взять телефон, а сам он стоял здесь абсолютно беспомощный.   
В какой момент Эрен настолько захватил его мысли? Радоваться тут было нечему, это были опасные воды, и Леви казалось, что он тонет. Что Эрен утягивает его на глубину.  
Почему из всех людей, в которых Леви мог влюбиться, это случилось именно с тем, кто не знал, что Леви — парень?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Эй, Эрен

 **[Эрен]**  
Да?

Леви замер, в нерешительности уставившись на телефон. Надо было поговорить прямо сейчас. Это лучше, чем затягивать с разговором. Если не признаться сейчас, то разве потом не станет хуже?  
Но опять же, дальше ничего не будет, так ведь? Они с Эреном будут поддерживать свои фиктивные отношения до конца лета, а затем наступит конец. Нет смысла портить всё сейчас. К тому же момент был не самый подходящий, Эрен всё ещё не поправился, вряд ли заставлять его переживать — это такая уж хорошая идея.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Просто Леви немного неспокойно, вот и всё  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Из-за всего вот этого между нами  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Там немного… В общем, он хочет убедиться, что ничего плохого не случится

«Да чёрт, мне что, двенадцать?» Он как будто попал в плохой ситком, надо было запретить Ханджи смотреть всякую ерунду по телевизору в его присутствии.   
Услышав какое-то шипение с кухни, он снова посмотрел в сторону коридора и через несколько секунд безошибочно уловил запах бекона. Не дай бог Ханджи взяли _его_ бекон — он их точно придушит. Еда была запасена с тем расчётом, чтобы не пришлось идти в магазин до следующего четверга.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Пахнет беконом

 _Отлично, теперь я становлюсь как он._ Писать всё, что приходило в голову, — это так в духе Эрена, и теперь он перенимал эту привычку.

 **[Эрен]**  
ОМГ люблю бекон!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хочу бекон!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ммммммм суши в беконе…

Леви скривился.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Звучит отвратительно

 **[Эрен]**  
Звучит ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНО

 **[Пользователь]**  
Лицо у тебя восхитительное

«И что со мной творится?» — спросил Леви вслух, смотря на своё последнее сообщение. Из-за Эрена у него совершенно точно ехала крыша.

 **[Эрен]**  
Спасибо :) Оно у меня и правда отличное

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты придурок

 **[Эрен]**  
ТВОЙ придурок ;)

 **[Пользователь]**  
И всё равно придурок.

Услышав мелодию, которая донеслась со стороны компьютера, Леви слегка подскочил на месте, а затем нормально сел на диване и положил телефон на журнальный столик. Он вздохнул — это звонил Эрвин. И Эрвин был последним человеком, с которым ему сейчас хотелось говорить.  
После недавнего диалога по поводу Эрена отношения между ними стали немного напряжёнными. Леви считал несправедливой мелочность Эрвина, но в то же время понимал, что тот всего один раз вывел его на разговор об их постоянных совместных играх. И всё равно Леви немного злился на него. Ханджи настаивали, что надо рассказать, к чему с большой вероятностью идут их отношения, но Леви не был дураком. Признайся он во всём Эрвину, Эрена передадут кому-то другому. С одной стороны, было чувство, что это к лучшему, а с другой — что, лишившись Эрена, лишится чего-то очень важного. Он не мог заставить себя сделать это и потому решил побыть эгоистом.  
— Да, что?   
_— Леви,_ — произнёс Эрвин с улыбкой, — _как поживаешь?_  
— Много дел.  
 _— А Эрен?_  
— Надоедливый, — сухо ответил Леви.  
И почему Эрвин об этом спрашивает?  
Он усмехнулся в ответ, но Леви заметил напряжение, сковавшее его плечи. Чёрт, Эрвин опять смотрел логи игры.   
_Если он звонит, чтобы забрать Эрена, то вспыхнет война._  
 _— Мы с Сашей недавно столкнулись с ситуацией, которая вынудила меня пересмотреть некоторые аспекты нашего сайта. Мне нужно, чтобы вы с Ханджи отправили аудиозаписи своих голосов, мы добавим их в профили._  
На экране всплыло уведомление о новом сообщении, и Леви быстро пробежался по тексту.  
— Хорошо. Я скажу Ханджи.   
_— Спасибо,_ — Эрвин замолчал, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — _И пока ты здесь, хотел бы пригласить тебя на ужин. Мы давно не общались лицом к лицу._  
Леви не возьмёт на этот ужин свой телефон, это будет слишком опасно.  
— Хорошо. Когда?  
 _— На этих выходных? В субботу в семь? Возьми с собой Ханджи._  
— Я тебе что, их секретарь? — проворчал Леви, но Эрвин только улыбнулся, сказал, что ждёт их в субботу, и закончил звонок.  
Со вздохом он провёл по андеркату: ощущение собственных коротких волос как будто несколько успокаивало. Что-то в этом ужине ему не нравилось. Возможно, его внезапность.  
Леви взглянул на текст на экране и решил, что лучше разделаться с этим сразу, поэтому открыл Audacity и, записав предложения, сохранил его в формате MP4 и отправил Эрвину.  
— Эй, очкастое! — крикнул он.  
Голова Ханджи возникла в дверном проёме, будто бы именно так их и звали.  
— Ты что-то сердито прокричал, котёночек?  
— Иди сюда, надо кое-что прочитать и записать для Эрвина.  
Ханджи подошли ближе, и Леви снова обеспокоился состоянием кухни. Ханджи были все в муке, каком-то липком на вид коричневом веществе и радуге пищевых красителей. Когда они плюхнулись рядом с ним на диван, поднялось слабое белёсое облачко, и Леви бросил на них сердитый взгляд.  
— Насколько сейчас на кухне всё плохо?  
— У тебя бы случился сердечный приступ, если бы ты сейчас туда вошёл, — радостно ответили Ханджи и, притянув к себе ноутбук, пробежались по тексту. — А, это которое с Сашей.   
— А что там вообще случилось? — спросил Леви. — Эрвин ничего не сказал.  
Ханджи пожали плечами, прежде чем ответить.  
— Кто-то выбрал фото Саши и решил, что у неё приятный низкий голос, а в результате после первого же звонка был скандал. Обычная клиентская херня. Мы с Петрой обсуждали это недавно, видимо, в итоге Эрвин решил добавить аудио под фото, чтобы при выборе человека можно было послушать голос.  
Они навели курсор на кнопку записи, прочистили горло и затем кликнули на неё.  
— Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать на «Незримую вторую половинку». Если вы ищете что-то конкретное, пожалуйста, прежде чем принять окончательное решение, без колебаний обращайтесь к нам по всем имеющимся вопросам. Желаем вам хорошего дня.  
Они остановили запись и улыбнулись Леви, который всё это время смотрел не отрываясь.  
— Ты звучишь как женщина.  
— Может, я и есть женщина, — подмигнули они ему и встали, чтобы пойти на кухню. — Знаешь, возможно, тебе не захочется появляться там некоторое время. Не хотелось бы, чтобы у тебя прихватило сердце и ты умер. Что бы Эрен тогда делал?  
— Скорее всего, ничего, — огрызнулся Леви и, взяв телефон, снова устроился на подлокотнике.  
Казалось, его должен был чуть сильнее волновать тот факт, что он буквально ничего не делал, пока переписывался с Эреном. Ни телика, ни видеоигр, ни даже Candy Crush или Angry Birds. Он просто сидел и ждал ответов Эрена.

 **[Эрен]**  
Мама пошла мне за суши! \o/  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я победитель по жизни!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Так, раз ты ненавидишь суши, то что тебе нравится?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну то есть чтобы мы могли куда-то пойти вместе и нас обоих всё устраивало?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Хот-доги

 **[Эрен]**  
Хот-доги?  
 **[Эрен]**  
То есть ты ешь хот-доги, а суши нет?

 **[Пользователь]**  
В хот-догах нет сырой рыбы 

**[Эрен]**  
Ты была в Канаде?

 **[Пользователь]**  
... Нет  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мы вроде бы говорили о хот-догах

 **[Эрен]**  
Это как раз в тему.   
**[Эрен]**  
Есть одно место в Канаде  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мы с Жаном, Армином и дедушкой Армина поехали в Квебек, в Канаду   
**[Эрен]**  
Во франкоговорящий штат

 **[Пользователь]**  
Там провинции

 **[Эрен]**  
И там было место, где делали ЛУЧШИЕ хот-доги!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну провинцию, какая разница  
 **[Эрен]**  
Суть в том, что у них просто невероятные хот-доги. Даже не знаю, можно ли их вообще считать хот-догами.   
**[Эрен]**  
Они были просто супер.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Место называлось Belle Province  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я серьёзно, лучше уже не будет. Они называют их «паровые».  
 **[Эрен]**  
Булочка на пару, сосиска на пару, и всё это с любой хернёй, которую только хочешь.

 **[Пользователь]**  
С любой хернёй, которую только захочу?

 **[Эрен]**  
С любой хернёй, которую только захочешь.

 **[Пользователь]**  
То есть даже если я захочу золотые хлопья и кровь новорождённого козлёнка? 

**[Эрен]**  
Ну, да  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но это звучит отвратно.

 **[Пользователь]**  
И это говорит тот, кто хочет завёрнутую в бекон сырую рыбу с водорослями?

 **[Эрен]**  
Я хотя бы не хочу хот-дог с козлиной кровью!

— Леви!  
— Чего?  
— Иди попробуй! Кажется, у нас победитель!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Есть вероятность, что через секунду я умру, поэтому если кто-то спросит, то знай, что это дело рук Ханджи.

 **[Эрен]**  
Стой, что?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ханна! Не надо!

***

— Я ужасно жалкий человек, — объявил Эрен сам себе.  
Слова эхом отразились от кафельных стен ванной. Он вздохнул и опустил голову, ёрзая и вздрагивая в ванне. Вода еле доходила ему до интимных мест, но это было самое большое, чем он мог довольствоваться, пока носил повязку и швы. Их нельзя было мочить, поэтому вариант с душем исключался сразу, а из-за их расположения он даже едва мог принять ванну. Микаса помогла ему вымыть голову, и теперь приходилось довольствоваться несколькими сантиметрами воды на дне, чтобы помыть остальное. Это было жалко.  
Но чувствовал себя жалким он не поэтому. Он чувствовал себя жалким потому, что был почти уверен, что по-настоящему влюбляется в девушку, которой даже не существует.  
Точнее она существовала, но не так, как ему хотелось бы. Он знал, что она была собой, когда они разговаривали, и даже стала больше открываться ему, у них были лучшие в мире диалоги — по его собственному мнению, — но она не была… _настоящей_. Он даже не знал, сколько ей лет, но, раз они с Леви были друзьями, значит, примерно столько же. То есть она была где-то на семнадцать лет старше. Как ей мог нравиться кто-то такой молодой и незрелый, как он? Это казалось смешным, он ведь даже не был так уж хорош. Что же её привлекло в нём изначально?  
Эрен хотел с ней поговорить, господи, как же он хотел с ней поговорить. Просто получить шанс поговорить, узнать, как звучит её голос, всё обсудить. Он не хотел ещё сильнее падать в это, он хотел знать, где они сейчас. Да, они были друзьями, это не вызывало сомнений, но теперь, когда он знал, что она чувствует, и она знала, что чувствует он…  
— Так, хватит! — приказал Эрен сам себе, зарываясь руками во всё ещё влажные волосы.   
Он не собирался терять рассудок из-за мыслей о всяких «что, если». У них не может получиться. Для неё это работа, между ними слишком большая разница в возрасте. Ничего не получится. Надо просто забыть об этом, закопать чувства глубоко внутри и двинуться дальше. Он же нашёл одного «своего» человека, так почему же не сумеет найти ещё одного? Кого-то достижимого и… _рядом_. Кого-то из университета, а не случайную девушку неизвестно откуда, с которой он даже ни разу не говорил по-настоящему.  
— Эрен?  
Он резко глянул на дверь, откуда донёсся голос Микасы. Точно, он сидел в ванной уже довольно долго, и она, наверное, начала волноваться, что он утонул.   
Эрену было совсем не с кем поговорить об этом, потому что нельзя было начать разговор, не признавшись во всём. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя по-настоящему одиноким. У Ханны были Леви и Ханджи. Эрен завидовал такой поддержке и, наверное, мог бы рассказать Микасе правду, но…  
— Эрен? Всё нормально? Ты уже долго там сидишь.  
— Да! — он понял, что не ответил до этого. — Да, всё нормально, я уже выхожу.  
Слава богу, что он помылся, прежде чем сесть и предаться размышлениям, поэтому сейчас просто вытащил затычку и, встав, взял полотенце, чтобы вытереться. Натянув боксеры-брифы и треники, он открыл дверь. Микаса ждала его со свежими бинтами, и Эрен присел на край ванны, чтобы дать ей перевязать себя.   
— Всё нормально? — спросила после долгого молчания.  
Она уже выбросила старые бинты в мешок для биологически опасных отходов и сейчас накладывала новые, проверяя, чтобы те сидели достаточно плотно для поддержки, но не причиняли боли. Похоже, из-за хирургических перчаток ей было не очень удобно, но единственным, в чём это выражалось, была складка между бровей. Видимо, работа с людьми отличалась от работы с животными.  
— Эрен?  
— Мм? — тут до него дошло, что сестра задала вопрос, и он поспешил ответить: — А, да, всё хорошо. Я просто… Знаешь, Леви странно себя ведёт после всего этого.  
Эрен чувствовал себя неловко, обвиняя Леви в том, что тот отстранился, но, объективно говоря, тот и правда странно вёл себя в последнее время.  
— Ты его напугал, — спокойно ответила Микаса, обхватывая его руками, чтобы переложить бинт из одной руки в другую. — Ты всех напугал, — тихо добавила она и, затянув узел, стянула перчатки.  
— Извини, — пробормотал Эрен, не зная, что ещё сказать.  
Он ведь не специально всё так устроил, чтобы аппендикс разорвался, пока он дома один.  
— Я не хотел никого напугать.  
— Я знаю.  
Микаса встала, проверила, чтобы весь мусор был в мешке, и крепко его завязала.  
— Но мне кажется, что тебе придётся привыкнуть к тому, что ещё пару недель все вокруг тебя будут немного… волноваться. Знаешь, Жан до сих пор считает себя виноватым.  
— В смысле? — ошеломлённо выпалил Эрен. — Почему?  
— Ну, он считает, что если бы вы с ним не подрались до этого, то ты бы внимательнее отнёссся к боли и кому-нибудь рассказал.  
— Жан не виноват.  
— Не переживай, это же Жан. Он отойдёт. Просто всем нужно время. Уверена, что Леви тоже скоро придёт в норму.  
— Ну да.  
Он коснулся повязки на животе и улыбнулся сестре.  
— Спасибо, Микаса.  
Кивнув, она развернулась и вышла из ванной, вероятно, пошла выкидывать мусор. В машине у отца был специальный контейнер для подобного рода вещей, чтобы потом он мог увезти их в больницу и утилизировать как положено. Эрену повезло, что у них в семье было два доктора, хотя Микаса формально им не являлась. Она занималась животными, а это было где-то рядом. По крайней мере, в его понимании.  
Эрен встал и направился обратно в комнату, где включил приставку и запустил Halo. Леви не было, зато был Жан, который пригласил его в пати.  
— Привет, конская рожа.  
 _— О, Камикадзэ, ты, я так понимаю, играешь с этим говнюком. Это читерство вообще-то, ты выбираешься вперёд за счёт других людей._  
— Тебе всегда рады, — хмыкнул Эрен, устраиваясь поудобнее на стуле. — Просто тебя никогда нет.  
 _— Я живу жизнь._  
— Ныть Армину о том, как ты любишь Микасу, — это не жить жизнь.  
 _— Отъебись._  
Эрен рассмеялся, подумав, не ошиблась ли Микаса насчёт Жана. Похоже, он был в абсолютном порядке, хотя, конечно, и скрывать свои чувства он умел. Это было едва ли не единственным недостатком их столь долгой дружбы. Жан всегда мог что-то скрыть от Эрена, и наоборот. И ситуация с «девушкой» тому подтверждение.  
— Слушай, Жан?  
 _— Чего?_  
Эрен был в нерешительности. Он хотел посоветоваться, хотел _поговорить_ с кем-нибудь, но, учитывая то, что Микаса только что сказала, не хотел усложнять всё ещё больше. Если Жан до сих пор не отошёл от шока после того, что произошло, то вряд ли стоило нагружать его всем этим ещё больше.  
— Ничего. Ты же почти доиграл?  
 _— Да, уже почти. Я тебе скажу когда._  
— Хорошо.  
Эрен откинулся на стуле и посмотрел на телефон, который остался на столе. Немного пораздумав, он встал, слегка поморщившись, взял телефон и положил в карман штанов. Теперь он сомневался, что держать телефон так далеко — это хорошая идея.

***

— Бум! Получай, мать твою! Вот так!   
Эрен слегка подпрыгнул на месте с широкой улыбкой от уха до уха, когда убил сразу троих противников, маневрируя на «Призраке».  
 _— Успокойся, Йегер, у нас тут не соревнование,_ — резко одёрнул его Леви.  
Голос сквозил раздражением весь день, и Эрен невольно задумывался, не сделал ли он чего-то не так.  
В последние несколько дней Леви держал дистанцию, а сегодня ещё и просто злился.   
Всё. Это. Время.  
Это начинало раздражать.  
Раунд закончился, и Леви снова запустил матчмейкер, но Эрен ничего не сказал. Ему казалось, что Леви бесится с любого его слова, а это в свою очередь расстраивает и досаждает ему самому. Лучше было просто молчать.  
 _— Ты там срёшь или что?_  
— Что? — переспросил Эрен, недоумевая, почему оскорбления Леви всегда превращаются в туалетные шутки. — Нет.  
 _— Ты молчишь._  
— А мне нельзя молчать?  
 _— Не после того, что случилось в последний раз, когда ты молчал._  
Точно. Леви, наверное, начинал нервничать.  
— У тебя плохое настроение, и я стараюсь не нарываться.  
 _— Мы с Ханджи сегодня идём на ужин с начальником. Я не хочу идти, но у меня нет выбора. По крайней мере, там будет Ханна._  
— А.  
Эрен знал, что Ханна занята сегодня вечером. Она сказала ему, что пойдёт на ужин и не будет брать с собой телефон. Он хотел спросить почему, но не хватило смелости. Может быть, Леви?..  
— Она сказала, что идёт куда-то сегодня и не берёт телефон. Ты не знаешь почему?  
 _— Наверное, не хочет, чтобы Ханджи отобрали телефон и прочитали все её неловкие сопливые сообщения тебе._  
— Они не сопливые, — хмуро возразил Эрен. — Ты как будто злишься.  
 _— Из-за чего?_  
— Из-за сопливых сообщений Ханны.  
Леви только молча фыркнул в ответ: начинался следующий раунд. Его персонаж отбежал от Эрена и был сразу же убит. Сегодня плохо играл Леви, и Эрен хотел, чтобы тот рассказал почему. Это же не из-за ужина, так ведь? Кто не любит поесть? Тем более бесплатно.  
— Слушай, Леви?  
 _— Что?_  
Кратко. По делу. Как и всегда.  
— Ханна… В смысле ПР… — Эрен замялся. — Ты же не.... ну то есть ты же не любишь её или там?..   
Персонаж Леви замер на экране и снова получил выстрел. Чёрт, он угадал? Разве Леви как-то не говорил, что ничего такого нет? Он врал насчёт этого, в том числе самому себе?  
 _— Что за херню ты несёшь?_   
А вот теперь в голосе слышалась злость. Будто бы ему хотелось протянуть руку прямо через наушники и задушить Эрена.  
 _— Нет, мне никаким боком не нравится ПР, что за дичь?_  
— Ты ведёшь себя как-то не так, после того как рассказал мне, что я ей нравлюсь, — пробормотал Эрен.  
Он двинулся, чтобы прикрыть Леви, который оставался неподвижным после респауна. Леви сегодня был какой-то рассеянный.  
 _— Йегер,_ — с трудом, но всё же тихо начал Леви, — _я слушал, как ты по-настоящему умирал, пока мы играли в «Хало». Ещё бы мне не вести себя «не так», если каждый раз, когда мы разговариваем, я снова переживаю то состояние._  
Эрен замер, услышав это, и оба их персонажа были убиты. Он не подумал, что даже игра в Halo или его голос — что угодно из этого пугает Леви, не знал, что тот настолько сильно переживает.  
— А, — Эрен не знал, что ещё можно сказать, — прости.  
Они оба респаунулись, но было очевидно, что никому из них не хочется продолжать играть, поэтому они просто умирали раз за разом, пока игра не кончилась. Они проиграли, но в кои-то веки Леви не накричал из-за этого.  
 _— Послушай, Эрен, я не хочу, чтобы было недопонимание, просто в последнее время правда тяжело. Играть в «Хало», разговаривать с тобой. И ещё ситуация с Ханной, и…_ — он выругнулся, но слишком тихо, чтобы Эрен мог разобрать слова, но по интонации суть была понятна. — _Если честно, мы с Ханджи и Ханной… нарушили несколько правил в общении с тобой. И мы немного волнуемся, что сегодня за ужином ты перестанешь быть нашим клиентом._  
Эрен почувствовал, будто в животе всё свело единым спазмом, и крепче сжал джойстик.  
— В смысле? Не может быть, я же заплатил, он не может…  
 _— Успокойся, сопляк. Ханна не сдастся, по крайней мере без боя. Но это выматывает её, а из-за этого выматываюсь я, а Ханджи сами не уверены, что чувствуют, потому что тоже считают, что мы слишком сблизились, но в то же время им нравится общаться с тобой, поэтому пока ничего непонятно. Сиди и жди, а мы как-нибудь разберёмся._  
Судя по звуку, кто-то обратился к Леви лично, вероятно, Ханджи, и он недовольно фыркнул.  
 _— Мне пора. Не волнуйся, Йегер, Ханна не так проста, она будет биться за тебя не на жизнь, а на смерть._  
Прежде чем Эрен успел сказать хоть что-нибудь, Леви вышел, оставив его сидеть в абсолютно обескураженном состоянии.  
— Что?  
То есть он только что буквально сбросил на него бомбу и отключился? Что, если Эрен больше никогда не поговорит с Ханной?!

***

— Итак? — спросил Эрвин, вытерев рот бумажной салфеткой. — Что думаешь, Леви?  
— С каких это пор тебя колышет моё мнение? — ответил Леви вопросом на вопрос, не отрывая взгляда от папки перед собой и рассеянно листая страницы.  
— С самого начала.  
Эрвин сложил руки вместе и, уперев в них подбородок, стал внимательно изучать Леви, который заметил это, но усердно игнорировал чужой взгляд и продолжал листать бумаги. Они касались новичка, с которым Эрвин познакомился несколько месяцев назад во время игры в гольф, подумать только. Не спорт, а одно название. Леви его ненавидел.  
Судя по всему, они сдружились, и Эрвин узнал, что тот ищет работу. Спустя пару недель разговоров он рассказал, чем зарабатывает на жизнь, и пригласил к себе. А теперь спрашивал у Леви его мнение, в то время как Ханджи уничтожали свою порцию курицы под пармезаном.  
— Нормальный, — наконец сказал Леви, закрывая папку, и толкнул её обратно Эрвину.  
Она слегка скользнула по деревянной поверхности стола.  
— Он тебе нравится, вперёд.  
— Совсем никаких возражений?  
Леви перевёл взгляд на Эрвина и, хмурясь, скрестил руки на груди.  
— Можем мы поговорить о том, почему _действительно_ я здесь?  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — дружелюбно ответил Эрвин, но взгляд при этом стал чуть жёстче.   
Как будто бы его поймали на лжи и ему это не нравилось.  
— Это касается Эрена.  
Ханджи моментально перестали жевать и переводили взгляд с Леви на Эрвина и обратно.  
— Мне казалось, мы тут ради еды.  
— Если бы мы пришли ради еды, то Петра бы тоже была тут, — Леви сузил глаза. — Если есть что сказать, говори.  
Эрвин, казалось, всё ещё был недоволен тем, что его поймали, но опустил руки на стол и стал сворачивать салфетку, не отрывая глаз от движений собственных пальцев.  
— Я заметил, что он успешно превысил месячный лимит сообщений. Я уже как-то упоминал про игры, но скажу снова. В общей сложности, если учитывать вас обоих, — он жестом указал сначала на Леви, затем на Ханджи, — он превысил условные двести сообщений почти на четыре сотни.  
Леви с Ханджи переглянулись.  
— Я уже не говорю про игры. Предполагалось, что у него будет всего один раз в неделю, Леви. Сейчас же это практически сорок часов еженедельно, что сильно превышает даже то количество времени, которое мы разрешаем постоянным клиентам.  
— Он пишет урывками, — удивительно, но это были Ханджи, — буквально по полпредложения, поэтому мы отвечаем так же, и из-за этого кажется, что…  
— Ханджи, у меня есть все ваши переписки, — произнёс Эрвин, не отрывая взгляда от Леви. — Не пытайся отнекиваться.   
Все трое сидели в молчании, взгляд Ханджи метался между Леви и Эрвином. Ни один из них не нарушал тишины, ведя безмолвное сражение взглядами. Леви сомневался, что выигрывает, но, как и сказал Эрену, не собирался так просто сдаваться без боя.  
— Ты не переназначишь его, — произнёс он наконец после невозможно долгого молчания.  
— Правда? — рот Эрвина слегка изогнулся. — Ты будешь говорить мне, что я могу делать с собственным сервисом, а что нет?  
— Этот — мой.  
— Он клиент, Леви, а не домашняя зверушка. Ты не можешь заявлять свои права на него, — проговорил Эрвин и опустил брови, явно обеспокоенный словами Леви.  
— Ты не можешь забрать Эрена.  
— Он тебе не принадлежит, — осадил Эрвин.  
— Ты не можешь забрать его! — Леви уже кричал.  
По взгляду Ханджи стало понятно, что он теряет самообладание, и поспешил успокоиться.   
— Эрвин, — снова начал Леви, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, — ты не можешь забрать его у меня.  
Эрвин окинул его пытливым взглядом, будто бы впервые за всё время, что они знакомы, так отчётливо видел его. Он ничего не говорил, просто продолжал изучать его, будто бы что-то искал в его лице. Что бы он там ни искал, Леви очень надеялся, что Эрвин всё же нашёл это. Или не нашёл, если так было нужно, чтобы Эрена не переназначили.  
— Эрвин, ты просто не можешь забрать его. Эрен принадлежит мне, он _мой_ клиент. Если ты его заберёшь, то…  
— То что? — спросил Эрвин. — Ты уйдёшь?  
Молчание.  
Ханджи очень тихо отодвинули стул и, встав из-за стола, покинули комнату. Раздался хлопок входной двери — они явно чувствовали, что сейчас происходило то, во что лучше было не вмешиваться. В конце концов, Леви и Эрвин знали друг друга больше десяти лет. Их много чего связывало.  
— Леви, я не знаю, что происходит между тобой и этим клиентом, но тебе нужно понимать, что он _клиент_. Ты — _услуга_ , за которую он заплатил, и сейчас он превышает всё допустимое время с тобой. В качестве Ханны _и_ Леви.  
— Ты должен оставить его мне, — произнёс Леви твёрдым голосом и напряг желваки. — Я никогда ни о чём тебя не просил, Эрвин, я взял Эрена у Петры в качестве одолжения тебе. И теперь всё, о чём _я_ прошу взамен, — это оставить всё как есть. Только один раз. Только с ним. Оставь его мне, закрой на это глаза. Пойди мне навстречу в этот раз, и я сделаю всё, о чём ты меня потом попросишь. Всё, — он стиснул зубы. — Эрвин, только оставь мне его.  
Леви никогда раньше не подозревал, что Эрвин мог внушать ему настолько сильный ужас. Он изо всех сил старался не дать страху бросить тень на лицо, но чувствовал, как реагирует тело. Ладони вспотели, сердце билось быстрее, дыхание участилось. Он был напуган из-за Эрвина. Он никогда не думал, что это случится.  
Сейчас в руках Эрвина были все козыри. Если он сейчас скажет нет, то Леви ничего не сможет сделать. Профиль Эрена будет перемещён, и к тому времени, как Леви окажется дома, от него не останется и следа. Эрвин может удалить его из аккаунта на XBox, из памяти телефона, отовсюду.  
Блядь, надо было записать его номер где-нибудь. Надо было быть предусмотрительнее, почему он не подумал об этом раньше?!  
— Эрвин, — сказал он снова, когда тот открыл было рот. — Эрвин, пожалуйста. Оставь его мне.  
 _Не забирай его у меня._


	10. Перегнуть палку

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Слушай, Ханна?

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Да, Эрен?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась о том, что бы сказали собаки, если бы умели говорить?   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
В смысле ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ говорить, а не на собачьем.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
То есть представь, сколько людей принимают ванну в присутствии собак или делают всякие неловкие вещи?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну, знаешь, занимаются сексом и всё такое.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты такой чудак, хаха   
**[Солнце <3]**  
У тебя самые странные мысли, любимый.

Эрен уставился на телефон, ощущая, как в груди всё сжимается от боли, которую он пытался не замечать.  
Не Ханна.  
Или не ПР, правильнее сказать.  
На следующий день, после того как Леви ушёл, сообщив об ужине с начальником, Эрен написал Ханне и получил нетипичный ответ. Он мог сказать почти сразу, что это был совершенно другой человек.  
Что бы ни произошло на том ужине, всё прошло не так, как обещал Леви. Он лишился Ханны — или ПР, без разницы, — и не было никакой надежды, что она вернётся.  
И что ещё хуже, он лишился не только её, но ещё и Леви и Ханджи. Леви ни разу не появился в Halo с того дня, а все сообщения на номер Ханджи отмечались как недоставленные.   
С тех пор прошло почти восемь дней.  
Эрен не терял надежды, что всё это временно, что, может, ПР, Леви и Ханджи о чём-то договорились со своим начальником и потом вернутся. Но шли дни, и он писал Ханне каждый день, чтобы проверить, каким будет ответ, и каждый раз разочаровывался.  
Сначала Жан подтрунивал над ним из-за его плохого настроения, спрашивая, не бросила ли его девушка. Разбитая губа и виднеющийся на горизонте конец дружбы — и Жан осознал, что это не то, о чём стоит шутить.  
Что было нелепо, и Эрен это признавал. ПР даже не была его настоящей девушкой, они по сути были друг другу никем, но он всё равно был в ярости из-за этого. Он испробовал всё, что только мог придумать, чтобы вернуть её, в том числе писал ей на электронную почту и даже подал официальную жалобу на компанию в целом. Ответ на письмо был таким же унылым, как и ответы на сообщения. Жалоба была «принята к рассмотрению».  
Запоздало Эрен понял, что жалоба, скорее всего, сделала только хуже, поскольку подтверждала догадки их начальника, но он не смог сдержаться. Он не хотел, чтобы у них с ПР всё кончилось вот так. Он хотел знать, где они, кто они друг другу, если вообще были _кем-то_. Он хотел узнать, смогут ли они когда-нибудь встретиться, и даже не для того, чтобы _стать_ кем-то друг для друга, а просто… просто встретиться.   
Он хотел пообщаться с Леви. Хотел играть с ним в Halo, за рамками сервиса. Хотел быть с ним друзьями.  
Ханджи пугали его, но каким-то занятным образом. В чём-то они с ними были похожи, задавали рандомные вопросы и начинали странные диалоги. Он скучал по ним.  
Он скучал по всем троим. Как бы жалко это ни выглядело, они все были ему небезразличны. Он общался с ними почти два месяца, и вот так просто обрубить все концы…  
Уронив телефон на стол, он потёр лицо руками, а затем повернулся к двери, когда раздался стук.  
— Да, чего?  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла Микаса. Он не ожидал, что это будет она, поэтому почувствовал себя немного неловко из-за своей грубости. Это не значило, что для него было нормальным грубить отцу или матери, но единственным человеком, который в последнее время стучал, был Жан. А у них всегда были такие отношения.  
— Мы с Жаном и Армином собираемся куда-нибудь поужинать. И будем рады, если ты тоже пойдёшь.  
Было в её тоне что-то такое, что наталкивало на мысль, что, хочет Эрен идти или нет, она потащит его, пока он будет вырываться и вопить. Сегодня ему не хотелось подвергаться физическому насилию, поэтому он просто резко вздохнул — её забота в этом плане досаждала — и поднялся на ноги. По пути к двери он подхватил с пола свитер, на случай если будет холодно, вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь.  
— Ты забыл телефон.  
— Не забыл, — резко ответил он. — Он мне не нужен.  
— Эрен, — Микаса слегка коснулась его руки. — Что случилось с Ханной?  
У Эрена не было для неё ответа. Он не знал, что рассказать. Учитывая, что сейчас, наверное, было самое подходящее время признаться, что всё это ложь, ту девушку на самом деле зовут ПР и он просто воспользовался её услугой. Даже мысль об этом звучала неправильно и странно. Конечно, именно так всё и началось, но от этих взаимоотношений не осталось и следа. Уже давно. Они были друзьями и теперь, если верить Леви, шли дальше. Только вот куда именно — при нынешнем положении дел он, казалось, так никогда и не узнает, но всё же.  
— Её отец недоволен, — пробормотал он, решив, что это наиболее близкое к правде объяснение, которое он может дать. — У нас стало… всё сложно.  
Микаса ничего не ответила. Она не стала утешать его или уверять, что отец Ханны идиот или придурок. Она просто положила руку ему на плечо, легонько сжала и отпустила. Эрен был благодарен ей за это. Ему нравилось, как хорошо Микаса знала его и понимала, что иногда нужно просто оставить ему немного личного пространства.  
Кроме того, что такого она могла сказать, чтобы это не давало ложной надежды? Эрен отчасти смирился с тем, что больше никогда не поговорит с ПР. Он продолжал пытаться, лишь потому что был мазохистом. Продолжал надеяться, что однажды на его сообщение ответит она, а не какой-то дурацкий робот.  
— Какое сегодня число? — спросил он у Микасы, когда они шли ко входной двери по первому этажу.   
Она в замешательстве посмотрела на него, наверное, недоумевая, к чему такой вопрос, но всё же ответила.  
— Двадцать восьмое, а что?  
Оставалось три дня, чтобы решить, продлевать или нет. С одной стороны, логичнее было бы этого не делать, ведь в прошлый раз он сделал это только из-за Ханны. Но сейчас он общался даже не с _ней_ , так какой смысл? Проще будет отказаться от услуги и просто сказать всем, что они расстались из-за её отца.  
Но что, если надежда всё ещё есть?  
Эрен забрался в машину, пристегнулся и, сжав кулаки, уставился прямо перед собой. Микаса завела двигатель и повела машину к месту встречи. На самом деле Эрен жалел, что не сел за руль и сам, тогда бы он смог сосредоточиться на чём-то кроме своих нелепых мыслей.  
Он знал, что надежды нет, но всё равно то и дело цеплялся за эту идею. Что, если Ханна борется с этим? Что, если она каждый день уговаривает начальника, чтобы тот вернул ей Эрена? Что, если даже Леви и Ханджи делают то же самое?  
Как бы безумно это ни звучало, Эрен не мог перестать надеяться, что это правда. И если он сейчас откажется, то как они с Ханной вообще поговорят? Окажется, что все её усилия были напрасны. По сути, Эрен не отказывался от неё и не хотел, чтобы она так думала. Он не хотел, чтобы она поверила, что он сдался, потому что не собирался этого делать. Он хотел вернуть её, и было совершенно плевать, сколько для этого потребуется времени.  
Время не имело _никакого_ значения.

***

Громкий назойливый звук нарушил тишину большой гостиной. Леви буднично лежал в своей обычной позе на диване, спиной к подлокотнику. Он лениво листал книгу, выхватывал по паре строк то тут, то там, но особо не вчитывался. Телевизор смотреть не хотелось, играть — тоже, и вместо того чтобы лежать и смотреть в потолок — а это было бы скучно, — было решено взять книгу.  
Вроде как она была ничего, по крайней мере, те отрывки, которые он читал. Эта книга принадлежала Ханджи, типичный научно-фантастический роман невразумительного содержания. Парень встречает девушку, девушка обладает странной суперспособностью, ещё один влюблённый в неё парень, о нет любовный треугольник, на кону судьба всего мира, конец. Но хотя бы сцены боя были неплохими. Можно обойтись и без любовного треугольника.  
— Леви, телефон! — крикнули Ханджи из своей комнаты.  
Телефон продолжал надрываться, пока Леви перелистывал страницы.  
— Я слышу, — ответил он, переворачивая лист.   
Эта часть была посвящена большим жертвам. Героине предстояло выбрать между другом детства, к которому у неё начали просыпаться чувства, и другим человеком, которого она встретила в ходе приключений и который, как ей казалось, был любовью всей её жизни. Один из них должен был умереть, и она не могла решить, кто это будет.  
— Отвечать не собираешься?  
— Нет.  
Ему казалось, что лучше сделать выбор в пользу друга детства. Он был с ней рядом с юных лет, был её лучшим другом. А любовь всей жизни даже близко не сделал для неё так много, как его соперник, который больше заслуживал этого шанса.  
Трель прекратилась ровно в тот момент, когда Ханджи дошли до гостиной и склонились над телефоном. Взяв аппарат, они поднесли его ближе к глазам и, шумно вздохнув, потрясли у Леви прямо перед лицом. Восторга в нём это не вызвало, но в целом он их проигнорировал.  
— Ты слепой, глухой, тупой или всё вместе? У тебя _тридцать два_ сообщения и восемь пропущенных! Ты что делаешь?!  
— Читаю книгу. Предпочтения у тебя так себе, жанр просто говно.  
— Леви, это _клиенты_! — не отступали Ханджи, вырывая книгу у него из рук.  
Леви перевёл на них взгляд, уверенный, что, если бы он мог метать кинжалы из глаз, Ханджи бы уже лежали мёртвые на полу. Похоже, они это тоже понимали, но книгу не вернули, а продолжили совать ему телефон.  
— Я вообще-то тоже злюсь из-за этого, знаешь. Но так ты лучше не делаешь. Это ребячество.  
— Это не ребячество, — возразил Леви, а затем повернулся, чтобы опустить ноги на пол, встал и, прихватив пустую кружку, двинулся на кухню.   
Ханджи пошли следом.  
— Да ты что? А как же это тогда называется?  
— Безразличие.  
— Безразличие? — повторили они. — И чем же это отличается от ребячества?  
— Если бы это было ребячество, — Леви выбросил старый пакетик, положил в чашку новый, поставил чайник и только потом повернулся к Ханджи, — то я бы грубо отвечал клиентам и специально забывал имена. Я бы игнорировал звонки от Эрвина, упрямился и изо всех сил старался разрушить всё, что ему дорого. Безразличие же значит, что я просто не делаю ничего.  
— На тебя начнут жаловаться.  
— И?  
— Леви, из-за жалоб тебя отстранят! А если тебя отстранят, то ты больше _никогда_ не поговоришь с Эреном!  
Глаза Леви застыли, превратившись в осколки синего стекла. Он оттолкнулся от столешницы, на которую опирался всё это время.   
— Эрвин предельно ясно дал понять, что я не буду с ним больше разговаривать, поэтому я не понимаю, как мои нынешние действия повлияют на возможность продолжить отношения с Эреном.   
Ханджи вздохнули, прижав телефон к груди Леви. Он даже не пошевелился, чтобы взять его, поэтому они не отступили и только сильнее вжали девайс.  
— Если ты будешь так продолжать, он даже не рассмотрит эту возможность. Ты вот так сдашься? Это на тебя не похоже, Леви.  
— Я не сдался, — отрезал Леви. — Я просто даю понять, что недоволен.  
— Мне кажется, истерика, которую ты устроил у него дома, была более чем показательна, — иронично заметили Ханджи. — Ты же знаешь, что томатный соус очень тяжело отмывается от белых ковров, да?  
Леви молча повернулся к чайнику, из-за чего Ханджи пришлось снова взять телефон, чтобы тот не упал. Они преувеличивали. Да, Леви тогда разозлился, но истерик он не закатывал. У них с Эрвином состоялся предельной взрослый разговор по этому поводу, который закончился тем, что Леви схватил тарелку и швырнул её в стену, перед тем как покинуть дом своего друга. По его мнению, это с трудом можно было назвать истерикой. И оно было обоснованно.  
Эрвин сам познакомился со своей девушкой благодаря сервису. Его аргумент заключался в том, что она была работником, а не клиентом. Леви не видел разницы, им всего-то и нужно было, что нанять Эрена — и проблема решена.  
Не то чтобы он в принципе не понимал, почему Эрвин так переживал. Эрен всё ещё считал, что общается с девушкой, и теперь у Леви никогда не будет шанса раскрыться. Он чувствовал себя… грязным. Из-за того, что Эрен не знает, что он держит его в неведении. Во всей этой ситуации хорошо было одно: после некоторых сомнений он всё же поделился своими соображениями и рассказал, о чём может зайти речь на ужине. Он упорствовал, что Эрвин не сделает ничего опрометчивого, но теперь был рад, что Эрен по крайней мере знает, что это не инициатива ПР.  
И твою мать, отдать Эрена _Кристе_? Серьёзно? Она была уныла насколько это вообще возможно! Эрен просто начнёт обсуждать с ней очередной способ избавиться от трупа, и ей неудачно хватит мозгов вызвать копов! Никто не знал, как говорить с Эреном, кроме Леви. _Леви_ был именно тем, о чём просил Эрен! Дерзким, грубым, фривольным на грани, смешным. Эрен хотел _его_ — не Кристу!  
Сам того не желая, Леви яростно дёрнул рукой, и кружка, в которой он собирался заварить чай, слетела со столешницы и, ударившись об стену, раскололась на три части, а те в свою очередь разлетелись на мелкие черепки, едва коснувшись плиточного пола.  
Ханджи едва слышно выругались, но больше от испуга, чем раздражения. Леви упёрся в столешницу, волком глядя на мраморную поверхность. Такого раньше никогда не было. Он раньше никогда не злился из-за того, что потерял клиента. Ему это не нравилось, он хотел это исправить. Эрвин не понимал, _никто_ не понимал.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Эреном.  
— Леви, единственный способ получить то, что ты хочешь, — это бороться за это.  
Ханджи исчезли с кухни, но почти сразу вернулись с метлой и принялись подметать пол.   
— Но мне кажется, что тебе нужно хорошо подумать и решить, что тебе важнее — Эрен или дружба с Эрвином.  
— Эрвин знает, что я уважаю его, но он перегнул палку.  
— Ты думаешь? — Ханджи повернулись к нему, слегка опершись на метлу. — Эрен думает, что ты девушка. Он понятия не имеет, кто ты. Ты слишком глубоко в этом увяз, и Эрвин просто пытался убедиться, что ты не утонешь. Он просто заботился о тебе.  
— И о себе, — огрызнулся Леви, — потому что я слишком много времени тратил на Эрена. Я не пренебрегал другими клиентами.  
— Зато пренебрегаешь сейчас.  
— Он перегнул палку, — повторил Леви. — Он не может выбирать за меня.  
Ханджи вздохнули, покачали головой и снова начали мести пол, так ничего и не сказав. Леви повернулся к чайнику и принялся буравить его хмурым взглядом.  
Эрвин пытался его защитить, это было понятно. Леви ведь был не дурак и прекрасно знал, что Эрвин хотел проследить за тем, чтобы ему не было больно, чтобы он не сделал того, о чём потом будет жалеть. Но если Леви хотел взять на себя этот риск, если он хотел нырнуть в это с головой, даже _если_ может утонуть, разве это не долг Эрвина как друга позволить ему самому делать выбор?  
Эрвин ведь всегда может прыгнуть следом и спасти его. Так почему он не давал даже попробовать?  
Как, чёрт возьми, Леви теперь на всё это реагировать?!

***

Эрен пристально смотрел на предупреждение на экране, периодически переводя взгляд из стороны в сторону.  
ОК. Отменить. ОК. Отменить.  
Он двигал мышкой влево, затем вправо, затем снова влево. Он не знал. Не знал, что выбрать, не знал, что делать.  
Шёл семнадцатый день. Семь, мать его, надцатый. В итоге он всё же продлил контракт, желая дать своей Ханне больше времени, но, похоже, это было бессмысленно. Она не возвращалась. Он застрял со скучной скромницей по другую сторону телефона.  
Как-то Эрен спросил её, что она думает по поводу того, что инопланетяне живут среди них на Земле, и она ответила, что космос удивителен и, может быть, ему стоит записаться на пары астрономии.  
Ну типа… что? _Что?!_ Да ему нахер не сдались пары по астрономии! Ханна бы ответила, что это правда и Эрен со своими странностями — живое тому подтверждение. Ханна бы поддела его и превратила это в полноценный разговор, почти что дебаты. Они бы провели минимум двадцать минут с шутками, смехом и взаимными подколами.  
Эта новая Ханна с тем же успехом могла быть роботом. Ему было стыдно, что он так сурово относился к ней, учитывая, как высока была планка, но она, казалось, даже не пытается. _Она даже не пытается!_ Этого он стерпеть не мог. Не мог.  
А ещё он всё ещё платил за друзей, хотя при оплате и вышло предупреждение, что срок действия профилей истёк. Ему было плевать, он всё равно заплатил в надежде, что это даст Леви и Ханджи возможность вернуться.  
Ничего. У него не было ничего.  
Жан стал постоянно вытаскивать его поиграть то в пейнтбол, то в баскетбол, то в игры. В общем, делал всё, лишь бы Эрен был занят и не вспоминал о телефоне. Он ценил это, но знал, что друг волнуется за него.  
И сестра. И Армин. И родители.  
До недавних пор он даже не осознавал, как сильно привязался к Ханне за эти два месяца. Когда она исчезла, казалось, будто от него оторвали кусок, будто украли часть души, и теперь он не знал, как продолжать жить без неё.  
«Это убого», — упрекнул Эрен сам себя. В своей реакции он винил то обстоятельство, что никогда раньше ни с кем не встречался, но дело было не только в этом. Просто казалось, что нашлась та, кто действительно понимала его, с кем он мог представить себя в будущем. Нашёлся тот самый человек, который принимал его целиком и полностью, и он даже не мог быть с ней, потому что её начальник был мудаком.  
На экране появилось новое диалоговое окошко с уведомлением, что время сессии истекло, и вопросом, желает ли он продолжить. Эрен подтвердил своё присутствие, и предупреждение появилось снова.  
 **Вы уверены, что хотите расторгнуть контракт с «Незримой второй половинкой»?**  
Он уверен? Нет. Нет, он не уверен. Но какой у него есть выбор? Он потерял её, в чём смысл продолжать?  
Эта борьба с самим собой длилась уже четвёртый день. Удалять или не удалять. Забыть о ней или продолжать цепляться за надежду, что она вернётся. Взгляд влево, взгляд вправо. Подтверждение желания расторгнуть контракт и кнопка отмены, которая вернёт его на предыдущую страницу.  
Стук в дверь заставил Эрена подпрыгнуть на месте и обернуться.  
— Да?  
— Мы с Армином идём по магазинам, тебе тоже стоит пойти.  
В последнее время Микаса большинство своих приказов излагала в форме предложений. Но она не _предлагала_ ему пойти вместе с ними — она _говорила_ ему, что он идёт вместе с ними.   
— Сейчас, только переоденусь.  
Повернувшись обратно к компьютеру, Эрен глубоко вздохнул и нажал на кнопку отмены.  
Один день. Он может дать ПР ещё один день.

***

Звонок Skype громким эхом разнёсся по тёмной комнате, монитор осветил пространство письменного стола. Включился свет, послышались тихие шаги, и маленькая аккуратная ручка нажала на кнопку ответа.  
— Привет, Криста, как дела?  
 _— Привет, Петра,_ — поздоровалась миниатюрная девушка с доброй улыбкой. — _Я хотела поговорить с Эрвином, он не занят?_  
— Извини, он ушёл ненадолго, — ответила Петра, усаживаясь на стул, положила рядом блокнот и стала искать ручку. — Что такое? Всё в порядке?  
 _— Ну, это по поводу того, которого мне передали. Опять._  
Руки Петры, до этого шарящие по столу в поисках ручки, замерли, и она сосредоточила всё своё внимание на Кристе, наблюдая, как та заламывает руки.   
_— Я знаю, что Эрвин говорил, что нужно держаться профессионально и спокойно, но в последние несколько дней у меня постоянно уведомления. Он заходит в раздел с отменой. Мне кажется, он хочет отказаться из-за меня._  
Петра мягко улыбнулась девушке, подмечая, как сильно та нервничала — видимо, была уверена, что всё это по её вине.  
— Криста, ситуация с Эреном несколько… сложная.  
 _— Но он никогда не разговаривает со мной! Он пишет мне какое-нибудь странное сообщение, я отвечаю ему, как мне говорил Эрвин, и потом он молчит до следующего дня! Что там случилось у них с Леви?_  
Вздохнув, она взяла ручку, которую наконец-то нашла, и сделала несколько заметок, чтобы передать их Эрвину, когда он вернётся. Петра была уверена, что тот не узнает из них ничего нового, но считала, что лучше всего не делать предположений.  
— Сколько раз он собирался отменить?  
 _— Пять, если считать сегодняшний день. Судя по записям, пока он остаётся на странице с подтверждением по несколько минут, но он точно отменит. И я просто не хочу проблем._  
— Не волнуйся, Криста. Если Эрен откажется и даже оставит плохой отзыв, это особый случай, и он не повлияет на твои выплаты.  
Похоже, это её немного успокоило, но Петра всё равно видела, что Криста волнуется. Она заверила девушку, что всё хорошо, и пообещала, что ситуация наладится, а затем завершила звонок и зашла в систему, что открыть её профиль и проверить, как обстояли дела с Эреном. Далеко уйти не удалось — возле имени Леви высветился красный восклицательный знак.  
«Господи, Леви, что на этот раз?» — тихо произнесла Петра и зашла во вкладку с жалобами. Очередная длинная жалоба на Леви, на этот раз куда подробнее, чем те, что были раньше. И что ещё хуже, её оставил один из постоянных клиентов. Он грозился отказаться от услуг, несмотря на то что был с Леви уже почти два года. Это плохо.  
Петра покачала головой и, оставив открытым окно с жалобой, потянулась за бумагой для заметок на краю стола Эрвина. Оторвав один листочек, она положила его перед собой, взяла ручку и отчертила слово «жалобы». Это уже девятая. Ещё одна, и его отстранят.   
«Леви, что же ты делаешь?» — тихо спросила сама себя. Нужно было рассказать об этом Эрвину, когда он вернётся, а учитывая, как долго они с Леви дружат, это перерастает в небольшую проблему. Петре не хотелось оказаться рядом, когда он наконец открыто выступит против Леви.

***

Эрвин Смит всегда считал себя человеком терпеливым и справедливым. Он полагал, что был исключительно справедлив во всех своих решениях без исключения, будь то распределение рабочей нагрузки, проблемные клиенты, оплата и так далее. Он знал, что иногда мог выглядеть безучастным, но никогда не делал ничего без причины.  
Леви же, напротив, справедливым и терпеливым не был. Леви принадлежал к тому типу людей, у которых был особый подход к решению проблем, и он сметал любого, кто вставал у него на пути.  
В данный момент Эрвин ощущал себя так, словно сметают его.  
Раздражённо хмурясь, он смотрел в экран и пытался сохранять спокойствие, чтобы не реагировать слишком остро. Но вообще, это нельзя назвать слишком острой реакцией, однако если он поговорит с Леви сейчас и выйдет из себя, то всё станет только хуже.  
Эрвин потёр лицо и в очередной раз напомнил себе, что не был плохим человеком. Он никого не наказывал, он просто пытался вести дело и следить за тем, чтобы сотрудники были довольны и защищены.   
У Леви, должно быть, закончилось пиво — и чай, — потому что сейчас он точно не был доволен и защищён.  
Ладно, защищён он был, но вот доволен — определённо нет. А его недовольство разрушало источник доходов Эрвина, а также их дружбу.  
Медленно сделав глубокий вздох, он напомнил себе, что смертоубийство всё ещё карается законом, и позвонил Леви в Skype.  
Гудок. Ещё гудок. И ещё гудок. Эрвин знал, что тот в конце концов ответит, поэтому просто ждал.  
Он насчитал одиннадцать гудков, прежде чем экран мигнул и на нём предстало безразличное лицо Леви. Он выглядел так, как будто не делал ровным счётом ни черта.  
 _— Чего?_  
— Здравствуй, Леви. Как поживаешь?  
 _— Чего ты **хочешь** , Эрвин?_ — спросил он, в голосе слышалось нетерпение, оно же появилось на лице.   
— У тебя четыре отказа за последнюю неделю, — сказал Эрвин, решив перейти сразу к делу, — и девять жалоб с того дня, как ты приходил на ужин.  
 _— И?_  
Эрвин сузил глаза, пытаясь держать себя в руках.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что эти отмены и жалобы будут учитываться при расчёте оплаты, так?  
 _— И?_  
Он не хотел играть в эту игру. Он очень не хотел иметь дело с Леви, когда тот вёл себя подобным образом. Это не были капризы или ребячество, нет. Это было хуже.  
Леви было безразлично.  
Эрвин видел его таким дважды, и оба раза человек, к которому Леви был безразличен, страдал. На этот раз безразличие было направлено на него, и Эрвин неожиданно проникся сочувствием к тем, кому в своё время не помог. Кто же мог подумать, что настанет день, когда мишенью окажется он сам?   
— Леви, ты же знаешь, что если поступит ещё одна жалоба, я отстраню тебя.  
 _— И?_  
Эрвин знал, что Леви до сих пор не завершил звонок из уважения к нему, но если он продолжит в том же духе, то Эрвин приедет и сделает всё возможное, чтобы Леви больше никогда не произнёс это слово.  
— Ты же понимаешь, почему я так поступил, да? — хотя бы на это он должен быть надеяться. — Ты же понимаешь, что я не наказываю тебя так?  
 _— Да. Я знаю, почему так получилось. Мне просто всё равно,_ — Леви наклонился чуть ближе к экрану, глаза его казались темнее обычного, в них было больше угрозы. — _Я просил тебя об одном, Эрвин, и если ты не можешь дать мне даже этого, то какой смысл?_  
— Леви, это твоя _работа_. Это то, чем ты платишь за аренду и еду. Ты действительно хочешь рискнуть всем этим только потому, что я забрал у тебя клиента, которого ты хотел оставить? Ты понимаешь, насколько нелепо это звучит?  
 _— Меня не особо волнует, считаешь ты это нелепым или нет. Ты упускаешь суть, Эрвин._  
— Суть? И в чём же она? — Эрвин вздохнул: разговор уже начинал его утомлять.   
_— Эрвин, сколько мы знакомы?_  
— Много.  
 _— Я ценю, что ты считаешь, что делаешь как лучше, но наша дружба всегда основывалась на взаимном доверии и уважении. Я доверяю тебе делать то, что нужно, и уважаю тебя за решимость, когда нужно принять непростое решение. Так же и ты доверяешь мне признать, когда я не могу чего-то сделать, и достаточно уважаешь меня, чтобы дать мне самому с этим разобраться. В нынешней ситуации, в том, что произошло с Эреном, ты перегнул палку._  
— Леви, тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что мне нужно, чтобы ты доверял _мне_ в этом отношении? — спросил Эрвин, ощущая, как раздражение усиливается. — Что, возможно, я поступаю так потому, что знаю, что это приведёт к катастрофе? Тебе тридцать восемь, Леви. А ему двадцать один, и он думает, что ты Петра. Ты правда считаешь, что это хорошо кончится для кого-то из вас?  
 _— А ты не думаешь, что я готов пойти на этот риск? Я совершенно ясно дал понять, что осознаю риски. Ты не считаешь, что должен дать мне шанс хотя бы попробовать? Я знаю, что Ханджи рассказали тебе про Эрена, про то, как я к нему отношусь. Я знаю, что ты понимаешь, что он не просто ещё один клиент, так почему ты не дашь мне попробовать и потерпеть неудачу, если уж так получится?_  
— Потому что ты мой _друг_ , Леви! — рявкнул Эрвин. — А это — работа! Если тебе это не нравится, надо было соглашаться вести дела вместе, когда я тебе предлагал.  
Леви смотрел на него долго, прежде чем медленно, почти со скучающим видом пожать плечами. Он отвернулся от камеры, будто бы глядя на что-то за пределами экрана.  
 _— Мне пора. Началась «Топ-модель по-американски», и я не хочу упускать возможность постебаться над скелетами по телевизору._  
— Леви…  
Вызов завершён.  
Эрвин потёр лицо, борясь с желанием приехать к другу домой и выбить из него дурь. Услышав позади себя шорох, он повернулся и увидел Петру, стоящую на пороге с чашкой кофе. Она с едва заметной улыбкой прошла в комнату и поставила чашку на край его стола.  
— Хотела убедиться, что ты получил свою дозу кофеина, прежде тем как пойду.  
— Я не поступаю несправедливо, — сказал ей Эрвин, будто бы она пыталась доказать ему, что Леви прав. — Он важен для меня, я поступаю правильно.  
— Эрвин, ты знаешь его лучше всех, — ответила Петра, скрестив руки на груди. — Тебе нужно решить, что для тебя важнее. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы в итоге ему было плохо, но если посмотреть с другой стороны, то тебе не кажется, что ты многовато на себя берёшь в этой ситуации?  
— Разве это не моя работа?  
— Сейчас, когда это уже личное, нет, — она пожала плечами и пошла обратно к двери. — Леви не перестанет так себя вести, пока ты не дашь ему либо объяснение, которое его устроит, либо то, что он хочет. Если ему будет плохо из-за Эрена, то разве он не должен _сам_ с этим разбираться? Сейчас не тот момент, когда стоит вмешиваться и не давать ему решать самому, тебе так не кажется?  
— Это _работа_ , — не отступал Эрвин.  
Он начинал ощущать какую-то подавленность и бессилие. Все вели себя так, словно злодеем был он!  
— А когда мы встретились? Это же тоже была работа? — Петра подмигнула ему. — Я пойду. Просто подумай. Ты знаешь его лучше всех. Если у него это не пройдёт, то тебе придётся признать, что ваши с ним отношения изменятся, и тебе надо решить, согласен ты на это или нет.  
Петра уже ушла, и тут Эрвину в голову словно пришла какая-то мысль, и он поспешил из комнаты. Девушка уже обувалась у входной двери, и он перегнулся через перила и обратился к ней.  
— А что бы ты сделала?  
Петра повернулась к нему, вскинув бровь.  
— С Леви? Или с ситуацией?  
— Со всем.  
— Я бы сказала Леви вырасти и быть более зрелым, когда нужно добиться своего, — пожала она плечами. — А потом бы дала ему то, чего он хочет, но только чётко сказала бы, что если это плохо кончится, то он не сможет снова упасть в ту яму, которую себе вырыл. Он должен будет признать, что его пытались остановить, и спокойно жить дальше.  
— То есть ты бы отдала ему победу? — Эрвин нахмурился.  
Ему не нравилось проигрывать, но ему также не нравилось, во что превратились их отношения из-за недавних событий.  
— Я бы не стала называть это победой. Это решение дать ему то, что он хочет, и прояснить, что последствия целиком и полностью его ответственность, — ответила Петра и, улыбнувшись, ушла.  
Эрвин облокотился на перила, обдумывая её слова. Он хотел исправить отношения с Леви, но не в том случае, если это означало, что ему будет больно. Леви не понимал всей серьёзности.  
Они с Ханджи уже разговаривали на эту тему, пока Леви общался с Эреном. За все годы, что они с Леви были знакомы, он никогда не видел, чтобы тот кем-то интересовался. Ни разу. Ему нравились люди, он занимался сексом, когда возникало желание, но никогда по-настоящему не заботился о ком-то так, как об Эрене, и это было очевидно.  
Эрвин знал, что если всё кончится плохо — а оно _точно_ кончится плохо, — то это уничтожит Леви. Это подтвердит всё, что он говорил о человечестве. Что люди были эгоистичными, зацикленными на себе, ужасными существами и они заслужили все жизненные невзгоды, которые выпали на их долю. По большей части он уже перерос это со времён университета, но изредка оно всё же высовывало свою уродливую голову, и если Леви потеряет Эрена, потому что тот всё узнал…  
— Чёрт тебя дери, Леви, — пробормотал Эрвин.  
Почему его другу обязательно надо было всегда всё так усложнять?

***

Эрен снова сидел и смотрел в экран, где была открыта вкладка с отменой. Снова возникло окошко с вопросом, уверен ли он, что хочет прекратить действие контракта.  
Сегодня уверенности было больше, чем когда-либо. Хотелось уже просто положить конец этой пытке, покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Он хотел перестать зацикливаться на Ханне/ПР, ведь было очевидно, что она больше не вернётся. Вот сейчас он действительно был мазохистом. Всё кончено, она исчезла. Больше не было причин пользоваться этим дурацким сервисом.  
«Всё нормально, — громко произнёс он. — Я просто скажу, что мы расстались».   
Эти слова отозвались болью в груди. Он не понимал, насколько сильно Ханна была ему дорога, пока не потерял её. Он не хотел этого. Он хотел всё исправить, хотел вернуться и не сближаться с ней так сильно. Он жалел, что поступил так с самим собой, потому что единственное, что ему удалось, — это сделать себе больно, влюбившись в ту, которой у него никогда не будет.  
И с которой он даже не сможет попрощаться. Это было глупо.  
Положив телефон поближе, он смотрел в его маленький экран, перечитывая последние сообщения от него самого и не-Ханны. Как же убого и жалко. Расстраиваться из-за той, кого он даже не знал по-настоящему.  
«Последний раз, — сказал Эрен, беря в руки телефон. — Последний раз, и я отменяю».   
Сегодня он настроен серьёзно. Слишком больно продолжать ждать и надеяться. Он отправит последнее сообщение, предпримет ещё одну, последнюю попытку вернуть _свою_ Ханну. А затем отменит.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ханна, как думаешь, а небо осознаёт тот факт, что оно голубое? 

Отложив телефон, он снова повернулся к экрану и подтвердил своё присутствие в высветившемся уведомлении. Телефон дал о себе знать менее чем через минуту, Эрен навёл курсор на ОК и, зажав левую кнопку мыши, посмотрел в чат.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Что за херня, ты опять обдолбался?

Никогда ещё Эрен так быстро не уводил мышку от кнопки ОК, как сейчас. Он торопливо взял телефон и уставился на сообщения, перечитывая его снова и снова, чтобы убедиться, что это не галлюцинация.  
Они и правда там были. Эти слова. Вот они, на экране, с её номера. Вот же они. Настоящие.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ХАННА?!?!?!

Он не знал, почему сердце заходится в бешеном ритме. Не знал, почему так взволновался из-за того, что могло на самом деле оказаться ничем. Он не хотел надеяться. Не хотел снова обмануться в своих ожиданиях.  
Но эти слова. Это были _её_ слова. Они принадлежали _ей_. Это был ответ не от не-Ханны, это был ответ от ПР-Ханны.  
«Это ты. Это же ты, — произнёс он почти с мольбой. — Пожалуйста, это _должна_ быть ты».  
Экран ожил, внизу появилось новое сообщение, сдвинув остальные вверх. Он расплылся в улыбке — такой широкой, аж до боли, — когда прочитал слова на экране.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Привет, любимый. Скучал по мне?  



	11. Появление нового игрока

**[Эрен]**  
ХАННА?!?!?!

Леви не смог сдержать лёгкой улыбки, которая появилась на его губах при виде этого сообщения. Он почти слышал отчаяние Эрена в одном этом имени, значит, тот тоже злился из-за вынужденной разлуки, и осознание этого принесло своего рода облегчение. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Привет, любимый. Скучал по мне?

Леви отдавал себе отчёт в том, что хотел потешить своё самолюбие, но ему всё равно важно было услышать, что Эрен действительно скучал по нему. Где-то в душе он правда думал, что, может, Эрен и Криста буквально нашли друг друга и все его переживания были впустую. Теперь ему было спокойнее.  
Последний час Леви провёл за чтением переписки между ними и обнаружил, что Эрен в действительности слал одно сообщение каждый день, словно проверяя, какой ответ получит. Леви никогда никому не признается — и особенно Эрену, — но реакция того на Кристу делала его как будто бы счастливым. Это доказывало, что между ними _есть_ связь, что бы там кто ни думал.  
Теперь нужно было просто рассказать Эрену правду.  
«Не прямо сейчас», — сказал Леви сам себе. Время ещё было. Сначала надо было восполнить всё то, что он упустил за последние две недели, освоиться с изменениями, если таковые были.

 **[Эрен]**  
о господи боже  
 **[Эрен]**  
ханна!  
 **[Эрен]**  
никогда больше так не делай!

Леви усмехнулся. Эрен пренебрёг правописанием — видимо, слишком быстро набирал текст.

 **[Эрен]**  
ханна я уже правда думал что мы больше никогда не поговорим   
**[Эрен]**  
твой папа просто мудак  
 **[Эрен]**  
почему он это сделал?  
 **[Эрен]**  
он вообще понимает сколько раз я хотел отключить свой тарифный план?  
 **[Эрен]**  
я знаю что это звучит как будто я помешанный сталкер  
 **[Эрен]**  
но ты правда мне дорога и это было   
**[Эрен]**  
это был грёбаный ад  
 **[Эрен]**  
пожалуйста никогда так не делай

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я изначально не собиралась  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Поверь мне, он за это поплатился  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мы с ним пришли к соглашению.

 **[Эрен]**  
ладно  
 **[Эрен]**  
отлично  
 **[Эрен]**  
но он всё равно труп

Фыркнув, Леви поёрзал на диване, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, и тут же скривился, когда окно переписки с Эреном исчезло. Входящий звонок. Отлично. Ещё один дурацкий клиент. Он хотел проигнорировать звонок, но не мог, потому что это стало бы шагом назад во всех его спорах с Эрвином. Не говоря уже о том, что ещё одна жалоба — и его отстранят, но теперь, когда он вернул Эрена, этого ни за что нельзя было допустить.   
В голове завертелись шестерёнки, он взял трубку, настроившись быть вежливым и вести себя соответственно. Это была одна из его давних клиентов, и, по словам Петры, она оставила довольно длинную жалобу, поэтому нужно было постараться, чтобы ликвидировать ущерб.  
Обычно жалобы пропадали по одной в месяц, поэтому нужно было подождать девять месяцев, прежде чем не останется ни одной. _Но_ , если постараться сейчас, была вероятность, что клиенты отзовут жалобы сами. Две из них оставили новые клиенты, поэтому с ними было без шансов. Постоянных же, особенно давних, как эта, вероятно, можно было убедить, что он ни в коем случае их не игнорировал, если рассказать им какую-нибудь слезливо-сопливую историю, слепленную наспех.  
Леви очень хотелось, чтобы хотя бы один человек отозвал свою жалобу, всё же ситуация с девятью жалобами напрягала его больше, чем он был готов признать. Одна ошибка — и он отстранён, а Эрен снова у Кристы. Леви никак не мог этого допустить.  
Поэтому он сидел как на иголках, желая поскорее вернуться к Эрену. Но не делал этого. Он сосредоточил всё своё внимание на клиентке, стараясь оставить её довольной. Он рассказал ей грустную историю про проблемы в семье, про начальника, который его совсем не понимает — и это было правдой, потому что Эрвин не понимал, — и спустя до неприличия долгую сорок одну минуту положил трубку. А затем быстро открыл переписку и едва заметно улыбнулся.

 **[Эрен]**  
блин ханна не давай ему больше так делать   
**[Эрен]**  
придурок  
 **[Эрен]**  
не то чтобы ты не очень но леви и ханджи тоже вернутся?   
**[Эрен]**  
ханна?  
 **[Эрен]**  
ХАННА?  
 **[Эрен]**  
НУ УЖ НЕТ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ТВОЮ МАТЬ ТОЛЬКО НЕ ОПЯТЬ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ханна поговори со мной!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ханна!!!!!!!!!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ХАННА Я СЕРЬЁЗНО!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я только что понял, спасибо Ханджи, что ты разговариваешь по телефону.   
**[Эрен]**  
Извини. Пойду умру где-нибудь в уголке от смущения. 

Леви испытывал удовольствие, видя Эрена таким. Но не потому, что был садистом, а потому, что это подтверждало: Эрену это по-настоящему важно.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я должна быть аккуратной  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мой папа очень строго ко всему этому относится, поэтому если я не буду делать, что говорят, то он снова заберёт у меня телефон.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но да, Леви и Ханджи тоже вернутся  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но как насчёт поговорить со МНОЙ, перед тем как бежать к своей приставке |<

 **[Эрен]**  
Не переживай. Я собираюсь провести весь вечер с тобой.   
**[Эрен]**  
Как поживала? Как дела?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Уже получше  
 **[Пользователь]**  
А ты как? Как рана? Заживает?

 **[Эрен]**  
Да, всё нормально. Лучше, чем было.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Через пару недель уже обратно в универ.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Надеюсь, затянется ещё немного, перед тем как я полечу.

Леви нахмурился. Университет. Он совсем забыл. Всё это было временно, и, как только начнётся новый семестр, необходимость в сервисе отпадёт. Эрен исчезнет. Эрвин буквально украл столь драгоценное время, и теперь Леви вынужден был довольствоваться тем временем, что у него осталось. И он был в бешенстве!

 **[Эрен]**  
Жду не дождусь, когда мы увидимся.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Будет здорово общаться и не волноваться при этом, что Жан может отобрать телефон -.-

Эти слова прервали гневные размышления Леви по поводу потерянного времени, заставив задуматься, значили ли они то, что он подумал.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я тоже. Но ты же всё равно будешь мне писать да?   
**[Пользователь]**  
Даже если я буду рядом?

 **[Эрен]**  
Обязательно :)

Плохо. Очень плохо. Он, конечно, обрадовался, но раз Эрен подтвердил, что они продолжат общаться в ближайший месяц… Придётся сказать. Рано или поздно. Не сегодня. Не сейчас.  
Сейчас Леви хотел просто наверстать упущенное, поговорить с ним, напомнить самому себе, что одержал победу, а Эрвин потерпел поражение и Эрен снова здесь. Мысль об этом пугала сама по себе, поскольку он толком не знал, как _удержать_ его, но больше это не имело значения. Пока — только Эрен.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Итак, какие странные разговоры я пропустила за это время?

 **[Эрен]**  
Не знаю…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Даже не помню…

 **[Пользователь]**  
Скажи что-нибудь глупое  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мне нужно вспомнить, почему я так сильно люблю такого дурака

Леви должен был куда сильнее заботить тот факт, что он говорил это всерьёз. Чёрт возьми, Эрен пробрался ему в самое сердце, и Леви понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

 **[Эрен]**  
Эээ…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты пьёшь кофе?

 **[Пользователь]**  
…  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Что?

 **[Эрен]**  
Просто интересно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я слышал, что цены на кофе растут  
 **[Эрен]**  
Жан очень парится из-за этого  
 **[Эрен]**  
Он ходит в Старбакс раз восемь в день  
 **[Эрен]**  
Поэтому для него это прям херово

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты пьёшь кофе?

 **[Эрен]**  
Не особо.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Логично  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты же совсем ребёнок  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Слишком малыш для кофе 

**[Эрен]**  
Чего?!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я могу пить кофе!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ТЫ — кофе!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Почему это?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Потому что из-за меня ты не спишь всю ночь?

 **[Эрен]**  
Нет, потому что ты горькая.

Леви невольно улыбнулся. Вот они, разговоры, которые нужны были Эрену. Вот чего он хотел. Только Леви мог разговаривать с ним так, и хорошо, Эрвин наконец это осознал. Криста и рядом не стояла с его уровнем.

 **[Эрен]**  
Извини  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это было грубо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я пошутил.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Правда — это не грубо.

 **[Эрен]**  
Хаха :P  
 **[Эрен]**  
Слушай, Ханна?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что?

 **[Эрен]**  
Я очень рад, что ты вернулась <3

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ещё бы  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Как бы ты выжил без меня?

 **[Эрен]**  
:)

«Я тоже рад, пацан», — сказал Леви своему телефону, но Эрену бы ни за что и никогда в этом не признался.

***

_— Вряд ли есть кто-то дерьмовее, чем ты. Можешь сосредоточиться хотя бы на пару секунд?_  
Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас зашёл к нему в комнату, то задался бы вопросом, не сошёл ли Эрен с ума. Он улыбался так широко, что аж щёки болели, и отчасти он хотел перестать, но просто не мог. Он был просто в восторге, выслушивая, как Леви поносит его игру.  
После нескольких недель, в течение которых он считал, что Ханны, Леви и Ханджи в его жизни не стало, было так здорово наконец узнать, что их дружба никуда не делась. Эрен не знал, что заставило их начальника передумать, потому как никто из них ему не расскажет, но он был очень благодарен за эту перемену.  
— Да ладно, признайся, — Эрен прикрыл Леви и даже умудрился не умереть на этот раз, — ты скучал по мне.  
 _— По твоей херовой меткости точно нет,_ — огрызнулся Леви через наушники. — _Серьёзно, ты всегда так отстойно играл? Или я просто привык и перестал замечать?_  
— Скорее всего, второе, — услужливо подсказал Эрен, когда они разгромили противников.  
Для того, кто жаловался, как плохо Эрен играл, они справлялись на удивление хорошо.  
 _— Как рана? Всё ещё жуткая и мерзкая?_ — спросил Леви, когда они оказались в матчмейкере.  
— Да не, уже лучше.  
Эрен поднял край футболки и посмотрел на всё ещё перевязанную рану. Отец следил за тем, чтобы перевязка делалась регулярно, но рана сама по себе заживала довольно хорошо. Она уже почти затянулась, поэтому скоро зарубцуется.   
— Останется шрам, но жить буду.  
 _— Уж постарайся. Ханна не для того так старалась вернуть тебя, чтобы ты откинулся при ней._  
Эрен почувствовал, как при мыслях о Ханне лицо снова растянулось в улыбке. Увы, сегодня у неё были какие-то дела в реале, но она сказала, что Леви собирался играть в Halo и ждал, что Эрен появится онлайн, чтобы они смогли сыграть, хотя и отрицал это. Никогда ещё Эрен не запускал приставку так резво.  
Ничего будто бы и не изменилось. Они вели себя так, будто бы не было никакой долгой разлуки, и в некоторой степени Эрену это нравилось. Леви не делал из этого какое-то событие, но всё равно был явно рад, что Эрен вернулся. Он ощущал себя ребёнком, счастливым и взволнованным. Словно четырёхлетка на Рождество.  
— Слушай, Леви?  
 _— Что?_  
Эрен невольно хихикнул с того, как похоже они с Ханной разговаривали. Они точно выросли вместе.  
— Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?  
 _— Ты только что это сделал, так что лимит исчерпан._  
— Ха-ха, — саркастично произнёс Эрен, закатив глаза. — А Ханна… Ну в смысле ПР. Сколько ей лет?  
Леви не ответил сразу, словно обдумывая ответ.  
 _— А почему тебе это важно?_  
— Мне не важно, просто интересно, — Эрен, рассеянно двигал левый джойстик, глядя на то, как краешек ногтя цепляет резину.  
— Ну то есть мне двадцать один, а тебе тридцать восемь. Просто хотел убедиться, что возраст не имеет значения.  
 _— Возраст — это всего лишь цифра, Йегер._  
— Я знаю. И я не против. Но… а она?  
Опять долгое молчание. Эрен практически _слышал_ , как Леви напряжённо думал.  
 _— Эрен…_  
— Да?  
Он почувствовал, как сердце сжалось. Только не это, что теперь?  
 _— Насчёт Ханны…_  
— Что насчёт Ханны?  
Господи, что на этот раз?!  
Леви ничего не отвечал, напряжение всё больше сковывало Эрену плечи. Казалось, его сейчас начнёт трясти от переизбытка эмоций.  
— Леви, что?!  
 _— Только не говори ей, что я тебе сказал, хорошо? Женщины не любят обсуждать свой возраст,_ — выпалил Леви, словно задерживал слова вместе с дыханием.  
— Хорошо?.. — Эрен не знал, что ещё ответить.  
 _— Ей почти тридцать девять. Будет в декабре._  
— А.  
Разница в возрасте только что увеличилась на год. Эрену было всё равно, его волновало, что чувствует она. Он же ей в дети годился, разве нет?  
— Но я же всё равно ей нравлюсь, да?  
 _— Ты дурак,_ — проворчал Леви.  
Экран моргнул — начался новый раунд.  
— Я просто спрашиваю. Мне двадцать один, я не хочу, чтобы она считала меня незрелым.  
 _— Ты и есть незрелый._  
— Но это очаровательно, — изрёк Эрен, указывая пальцем на экран, будто бы разговаривал с Леви лицом к лицу. — Я _очаровательно_ незрелый.  
 _— Как скажешь. Теперь замолчи и стреляй._  
Эрен сделал, как ему было сказано, и выпустил несколько пуль, прежде чем его подорвали гранатой. Они с Леви были посреди игры, когда в онлайне появился ещё один игрок. Жан.  
Чёрт, он не очень хотел играть с Жаном прямо сейчас, но не мог отшить его, не после всего дерьма, через которое тот прошёл ради его. Жан действительно многое сделал за последние несколько недель, поэтому это было бы просто по-свински.  
 _— Конь появился._  
— А, да. Забыл, что ты его тоже добавил, — Эрен замешкался. — Можно он, ну, поиграет с нами?  
 _— Что за вопрос вообще? У меня уже сто лет не было шанса его побесить._  
Эрен улыбнулся и пригласил Жана. Тот не мог присоединиться к текущей игре, но так он хотя бы будет их слышать и знать, что его не проигнорировали.  
 _— Давно тебя не было, Леви._  
 _— Пытался понять, как приручать лошадей в дикой природе. В итоге сдался и убил их ради мяса._  
Эрен фыркнул так сильно, что стало аж физически больно — и в горле, и в животе, где была рана. Жан издал какой-то невнятный звук, будто бы не определившись, обидеться ему или обрадоваться.  
 _— Я серьёзно, Леви, если мы когда-нибудь встретимся, я тебя отмудохаю!_  
 _— Ага, удачи._  
Эрен ничего не сказал, но в душе чувствовал, что скучал по этому, и с улыбкой продолжил играть, периодически слушая их перепалки. Когда они затронули скользкую тему, он непроизвольно напрягся и вытянулся по струнке, уже жалея, что пригласил к ним Жана.  
 _— А ты как-то повлиял на то, что папа Ханны снова разрешил ей общаться с Эреном? У нас тут такие страдания были, похлеще, чем у тёлочки из «Сумерек»._  
— Заткнись, придурок! — прикрикнул Эрен, чувствуя, как лицо начинает печь.  
Уши тоже горели, и наверняка он сейчас моментально весь покраснеет.   
_— Да, есть немного. Это был тот ещё гемор, но по какой-то безумной и необъяснимой причине она любит этого болвана. Я не мог это так оставить._  
Было странно слышать, как Леви говорил об этом. Эрен всё ещё не знал масштабов случившегося, но верил, что Леви действительно сыграл свою роль. Ханджи как-то сказали, что если бы не то, что сделал Леви, — что бы там ни было — Эрен бы больше никогда не увидел Ханну. Он перед ним в огромном долгу, но сам не знал почему.  
 _— Это хорошо. А что вообще случилось-то? В смысле они же встречались уже несколько месяцев, с чего вдруг началось?_  
 _— Слушай, а ничего, что я тут пытаюсь Эрена прикрывать? Мы тут не мою тупоголовую подругу обсуждать собрались._  
— Она не тупоголовая, — возразил Эрен и тут же получил выстрел в голову и моментально умер.  
 _— Ты умер, потому что отвлёкся на неё. Будь внимательнее, Йегер._  
— Пофиг, — недовольно проговорил Эрен и, чуть съехав по спинке стула, вернулся к игре.  
Жан продолжал пытаться завести разговор ни о чём, мазохист какой-то, но настроение у Леви, похоже, было лучше обычного. Он никогда в этом сам не признается — да и не мог бы при Жане, — но Эрен знал, что на самом деле он был рад снова его слышать.  
Было так странно думать, что они не были друзьями в общепринятом смысле этого слова, но всё же отстояли эту дружбу. Эрен представить не мог, как бы справился, если бы больше никогда не смог поговорить с Ханной. Или Леви. Или даже Ханджи. Сама мысль о том, что всех их в его жизни больше не будет, казалась нереальной, они были важны ему. Даже больше, чем некоторые другие люди.  
Эрен снова пожалел, что с ними был Жан, потому что не мог спокойно поговорить с Леви, и боялся, что тот уйдёт раньше, чем это сделает его друг. К счастью, около пяти Жан ушёл на ужин — с Микасой, кто бы мог подумать, — и поэтому опять остались только Леви и Эрен.  
 _— Всё, с меня хватит «Хало» на сегодня._  
— А, ну да, хорошо. Мы и так уже несколько часов играем, логично.  
 _— Господи, Йегер, ты так говоришь, как будто я щенка на улицу выкинул. Ты **настолько** сильно по мне соскучился?_  
— Перестань, — пробубнил Эрен. — Я просто… хотел поговорить. По поводу Ханны.  
 _— Ещё бы, ты же больше ни о чём не разговариваешь,_ — ворчливо ответил Леви. — _Что опять?_  
— Ну просто… кто мы друг другу?  
 _— В душе не ебу. Спроси у неё!_  
— И правда. Я просто… Не знаю. Забей.  
Леви ничего не сказал, и Эрен медленно выдохнул, потирая лицо. Они уже долго играют, Леви прав. Надо идти, заняться другими делами. Пообщаться с людьми, выйти из дома, подышать свежим воздухом.  
 _— Эрен?_  
— А? — отозвался Эрен, убирая руки от лица. — Что такое?  
Тишина. Эрен нахмурился, подумав, что, может, слетел интернет.  
 _— Ничего. До следующего раза._  
Леви вышел, даже не попрощавшись. Эрен хмуро глядел на экран, думая о том, что сегодня Леви вёл себя немного странно. Ну, по крайней мере, больше обычного. Это заставляло нервничать, вдруг Леви хотел признаться, что любит ПР или что-то типа того? Но если так, то с чего ему было помогать ей вернуться?  
Хотя, справедливости ради, люди творят безумства ради тех, кого любят. Даже помогают им найти счастье в ущерб себе. Чёрт, то есть Леви всё-таки любил Ханну? В последний раз он это отрицал, что-то изменилось?  
«Не накручивай себя!», — ударив по щекам, Эрен попытался привести себя в чувство. Нельзя поддаваться. Если слишком много о чём-то думать, то это чревато проблемами.  
Всё хорошо. _Хорошо._

***

**[Эрен]**  
У меня завтра семейный день….  
 **[Эрен]**  
А я не хочу…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Прям совсем…

Читая сообщения от Эрена, Леви почесал голый живот. Он лежал в кровати, в темноте, не считая мерцания экрана телефона. Около часа назад он сказал Эрену, что идёт спать, а тот спросил, можно ли продолжать писать. Леви должен был сказать нет, потому что сейчас, каким бы выжатым он себя ни ощущал, не мог не отвечать.  
Он действительно ненавидел то, сколько у Эрена было над ним власти.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Тогда не иди?

 **[Эрен]**  
Придётся.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Выбора нет.

Он вёл себя как маленький ребёнок. Будь это кто другой, подобное поведение бы раздражало, но у Эрена это выходило так мило. Особенно когда после текстовых сообщений он отправлял фото, на котором дул губы, делая обиженное лицо. Вот как сейчас.   
Леви сохранил изображение, чтобы было чем шантажировать в будущем.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что ж, вспоминай обо мне с любовью, когда будешь помирать со скуки.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну вообще, я думал, как сбежать.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Вот что, если бы начался зомби-апокалипсис?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Тогда можно было бы не идти!

«Как мило, что ты считаешь, что выжил бы в зомби-апокалипсисе», — сказал Леви своему телефону, слегка изгибая губы в ухмылке. Эрен был последним в списке кандидатов на выживание. Даже у Жана было больше шансов. Если и была какая-то вероятность, что Эрен переживёт зомби-апокалипсис, то только при условии, что Леви будет рядом, чтобы защищать его.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Да, но ты же умрёшь  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Или станешь кормом для зомби, что в принципе то же самое

 **[Эрен]**  
Нет, нет!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Или зомби

 **[Эрен]**  
Слушай, я всё продумал!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Идеально!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Если бы наступил зомби-апокалипсис, я бы забаррикадировался дома!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Сначала я подумал, что можно заблокировать окно кроватью  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но потом вспомнил, что у неё дно из перекладин, поэтому это бессмысленно.   
**[Эрен]**  
Потом я понял, что можно же снять все двери и закрыть окна ими.  
 **[Эрен]**  
А перекладинами укрепить заднюю и переднюю двери   
**[Эрен]**  
А потом…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Просто взять дверцы от шкафов и всякое такое, что найдётся, и заблокировать ими оставшиеся окна и все щели, через которые они могут пробраться.

То, насколько Эрен всё продумал, было почти что очаровательно. Он и правда ожидал апокалипсиса?

 **[Пользователь]**  
А потом умереть с голоду.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну…  
 **[Эрен]**  
У нас целая морозилка еды в подвале, так что немного протяну.   
**[Эрен]**  
Нужно будет просто грамотно всё спланировать, чтобы выбраться наружу и пополнить запасы.

 **[Пользователь]**  
А вода?

 **[Эрен]**  
У моей мамы вообще пунктик на тему возможного землетрясения, поэтому у нас столько воды, что это просто безумие. 

«Ты как-то слишком проникся…» — Леви резко и шумно выдохнул, пытаясь сдержать смешок. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Да уж...  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Может, тогда и правда стоит дождаться апокалипсиса и сбежать от семейного сборища завтра.

 **[Эрен]**  
ДА!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Вот только он должен наступить примерно прямо сейчас.

 **[Эрен]**  
А…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Точно…

Леви снова усмехнулся, его позабавил тот факт, что Эрен даже не подумал об этом. И всё-таки он не понимал, что такого страшного в том, чтобы провести время с семьёй. Леви был готов на многое, чтобы снова увидеть свою мать.  
Как будто бы под влиянием его мыслей, Эрен задал ему вопрос, который заставил Леви задуматься и несколько раз перечитать сообщение. В итоге он всё же отложил телефон и потёр лицо. Да, они уже были близки, и Эрен даже рассказал ему про ужасную ситуацию с сестрой, но Леви предпочитал хранить своё прошлое там, где ему было место. В прошлом.   
С другой стороны, он никогда ни с кем не обсуждал его, даже с Эрвином. А Эрен уже доказал, что он отличается от остальных, и Леви понимал, что откровенный разговор может помочь ему в эмоциональном плане. К тому же был ещё один аргумент «за»: Эрвин тоже узнает, потому как этот чокнутый читает все сообщения вообще. А так как Леви знает об этом, то это будет своего рода жест в сторону Эрвина, показывающий, что Леви, открываясь Эрену, хочет, чтобы Эрвин тоже знал.  
Но опять, _хотел_ ли он рассказать Эрену? Нормальные люди ведь обсуждают такие вещи, да? Может, поэтому он такой эмоционально заторможенный. Потому что ему пришлось столкнуться с плохими вещами, а он никогда ни с кем об этом не говорил.  
Снова взяв телефон, он посмотрел на сообщение ещё несколько секунд. Может, сейчас было подходящее время, чтобы всё рассказать. О прошлом _и_ о том, что он Леви. Подходящий момент, чтобы быть абсолютно честным.

 **[Эрен]**  
У тебя близкие отношения с семьёй?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Нет

Он снова задумался, пальцы застыли над виртуальной клавиатурой. 

**[Эрен]**  
Почему?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Можешь не говорить, если это слишком личное.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну то есть учитывая ваши с папой проблемы. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Он не мой настоящий папа

Леви знал, что Эрен называет Эрвина папой Ханны из соображений безопасности, но полагал, что можно будет выкрутиться, назвав его отчимом.

 **[Эрен]**  
А. Извини.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Развелись?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Или?.. :(  
 **[Эрен]**  
Прости.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не извиняйся, балбес  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Папа ушёл, когда я была совсем маленькая, я его даже никогда не видела   
**[Пользователь]**  
А мама умерла от рака, когда мне было семь 

**[Эрен]**  
Ну… Я точно самый большой засранец на этой планете  
 **[Эрен]**  
Можем не продолжать.

Леви даже как-то понравилось, что Эрен не стал извиняться. Он ненавидел, когда люди сожалели о его утрате. Как будто бы в этом были виноваты они или эти слова вообще что-то значили в контексте его трагедии. Леви всегда считал это нелепым сантиментом, и до этого дня все, кто слышал про смерть матери, говорили, что им жаль.   
Кроме Эрена. И чёрт его дери, если это не заставляло Леви дорожить этим пацаном ещё больше.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Всё нормально, это было очень давно   
**[Пользователь]**  
Я выросла с дядей, но он был тем ещё мудаком  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Отчим появился, когда я поступила в университет

 **[Эрен]**  
Я так понимаю, когда всё случилось, твой дядя был тебе крёстным? 

**[Пользователь]**  
Угу 

Леви жалел, что не мог поговорить с Эреном нормально, без необходимости ходить вокруг да около. Он хотел поговорить _по-настоящему_ , не волнуясь, что друзья могут забрать телефон и всё узнать.

 **[Эрен]**  
Не хочу показаться бестактным  
 **[Эрен]**  
И если тебе это не понравится, то ничего страшного  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но я бы очень хотел поговорить об этом более детально.

«Ты мои мысли читаешь, что ли, Эрен?» — спросил Леви, сведя брови. И как они постоянно были на одной волне?

 **[Эрен]**  
Может, вернёмся к этому через месяц, когда начнётся универ?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Да  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Так будет лучше 

**[Эрен]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Спасибо

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я ещё кое о чём хотела с тобой поговорить

 **[Эрен]**  
Да? :)  
 **[Эрен]**  
Что такое?

Леви медлил, осознав свою ошибку. Если он не мог рассказать о своём прошлом из-за друзей Эрена, то, очевидно, признаться прямо сейчас тоже не мог. Это было бы ещё хуже. Нет, нужно подождать, пока Эрен не вернётся в университет. Так будет лучше.   
Или хотя бы через XBox. Через сообщения слишком рискованно.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Если к возвращению ты не избавишься от своей привычки забирать одеяло, я сплю в своей кровати. 

**[Эрен]**  
Я же говорил, что ничего не могу с собой поделать!

Всё нормально. Он скажет ему позже.   
Никакой спешки, не обязательно было признаваться сейчас.  
Время ещё есть.

***

**[Эрен]**  
День становится всё хуже и хуже

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ого  
 **[Пользователь]**  
КОЕ-КТО сегодня с утра встал с ноги драма-квин  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Что случилось, любимый, кто-то снова написал тебе в хлопья? 

**[Эрен]**  
Иди на хер  
 **[Эрен]**  
И это мерзко

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что ж, придётся вычеркнуть золотой дождь из нашего списка кинков, которые надо попробовать 

**[Эрен]**  
ФУ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ХАННА!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Просто пытаюсь разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Так почему же у тебя такое дерьмовое настроение?

 **[Эрен]**  
Забавно, что ты спросила именно так  
 **[Эрен]**  
Учитывая, что  
 **[Эрен]**  
на меня только что насерили.

Леви вскинул бровь и сильнее прикусил палочку от мороженого во рту. По непонятной причине неделя выдалась невероятно тёплой, и они с Ханджи по очереди бегали в магазин за мороженым. Все вентиляторы работали на полную мощность, были включены два кондиционера, но Леви всё равно обливался потом, хотя ходил только в шортах и майке-алкоголичке.   
Ханджи даже подумывали обрезать волосы, с чем Леви любезно вызвался помочь. После этого они пропали почти на два часа, исходя из чего он предположил, что ответ был отрицательный.   
Леви повернул вентилятор ещё немного, чтобы воздух дул прямо на него, и подумал, что придётся простить мерзкую потливость хотя бы потому, что из-за пота становилось прохладнее. Но всё же потеть — это отвратительно. Хотелось пойти в душ, но тогда бы пришлось прервать разговор с Эреном. А учитывая, что скоро Леви останется без него на целый вечер, который тот проведёт с друзьями и сестрой, приходилось компенсировать, пока можно. Положив палочку на столик позади себя, он улёгся на диван полностью и вернулся к сообщениям.

 **[Пользователь]**  
На тебя, прости, что?

 **[Эрен]**  
Насерили. На меня НАСЕРИЛИ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну, знаешь, птичьи какашки?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Так и скажи, что на тебя птица насрала, болван   
**[Пользователь]**  
Что вообще за «насерили»?

 **[Эрен]**  
Надо купить лотерею.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хз, это же вроде британский вариант, нет?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Зачем?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Может  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Британцы странные 

**[Эрен]**  
В СМЫСЛЕ зачем?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это же к удаче! Если на тебя насерили  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я мог бы стать миллионером!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Эрен, на тебя насрали  
 **[Пользователь]**  
При чём тут вообще удача?

 **[Эрен]**  
Не знаю… ну просто?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Так говорят?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Если на тебя насерили, то, значит, тебе повезёт?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Наверное, на кого-то когда-то вот так насрала птица, и он придумал эту чушь, чтобы поднять себе настроение.   
**[Пользователь]**  
Перестань говорить НАСЕРИТЬ!  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Такого слова не существует!

 **[Эрен]**  
Существует!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это британский вариант!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Сама проверь |<

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты придурок  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Иди покупай свою лотерею  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Своими ОБСЕРЕННЫМИ руками 

**[Эрен]**  
У меня плечи  
 **[Эрен]**  
И ПОЙДУ  
 **[Эрен]**  
А когда я выиграю, ты пожалеешь!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Очень пожалею  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Конечно 

**[Эрен]**  
Стервааааааааааааааааа

Леви усмехнулся уголком рта и зашёл в другой чат — он делал так периодически, чтобы обязательно отвечать всем остальным клиентами. Ему очень повезло, учитывая, насколько он был близок к отстранению. Из девяти полученных жалоб пять исчезли, когда он рассказал свою душещипательную историю о том, почему так себя вёл. Всё это было враньём, но он был очень благодарен своим клиентам за то, что те оказались достаточно благожелательны, чтобы отозвать жалобы. И очень старательно уделял им особое внимание, почти что в качестве благодарности за то, что позволили ему вздохнуть спокойно.  
За то, что позволили ему оставить Эрена.  
Появилось новое уведомление, и, с недовольным лицом открыв сообщение, Леви увидел фото Ханджи, чьи волосы были почти вдвое короче.

 **[Очкастые]**  
СТРИЖЕЧКААААААА~

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я бы сделал лучше забесплатно 

**[Очкастые]**  
ты бы меня налысо побрил, не ври  
 **[Очкастые]**  
АХ ЛЕВИ~  
 **[Очкастые]**  
МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ МЕНЯ НЕ ЛЮБЯТ!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Тебя не кажется

 **[Очкастые]**  
Где же МОЯ фоточка?!  
 **[Очкастые]**  
Грубиян  
 **[Очкастые]**  
Ты ранил мои чувства

 **[Пользователь]**  
Отлично

 **[Очкастые]**  
|<  
 **[Очкастые]**  
Требую фото

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты видишь меня каждый день 

**[Очкастые]**  
Я ТРЕБУЮ ФОТО

«Что за больное создание», — пробормотал Леви, включая камеру. Если после этого они заткнутся, то он согласен.

 **[Очкастые]**  
ЭМММММ  
 **[Очкастые]**  
Это было мерзко  
 **[Очкастые]**  
Я хочу СЕКСИ фото!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Зачем?

 **[Очкастые]**  
Не твоё дело  
 **[Очкастые]**  
Может, чтобы помастурбировать как-нибудь   
**[Очкастые]**  
Отправь мне секси фото

 **[Пользователь]**  
Отъебись

 **[Очкастые]**  
Если не отправишь, я сделаю что-нибудь ужасное с твоими вещами   
**[Очкастые]**  
Может, оближу что-нибудь  
 **[Очкастые]**  
Оооо, или запачкаю пылью   
**[Очкастые]**  
ИЛИ КРОВЬЮ!

Леви нахмурился. Он бы отказался, но в прошлый раз, когда Ханджи вот так угрожали, ему пришлось выбросить весь чай, потому что они заменили содержимое одной из упаковок пеплом из камина, и Леви не знал, какой именно. Не хотелось снова рисковать и напороться на очередную идиотскую шутку. Иногда дружба с Ханджи была сплошной головной болью.  
Да и зачем им вообще фото?  
Недовольно вздохнув, Леви всё же решил, что проще разобраться с этим побыстрее, прежде чем они заставят его страдать ещё больше. Если они хотят мастурбировать на его фото, то это только их проблема, что они такие ебанутые.   
Он снова открыл камеру, скользнул рукой под майку, поморщившись при этом от ощущения пота, и немного приподнял её. Слегка склонив голову вбок, он чуть-чуть наклонил телефон и сделал фото. «Вот. Секси. Точно», — заключил Леви и, немного обрезав изображение, отправил его Ханджи.

 **[Очкастые]**  
ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНО  
 **[Очкастые]**  
Спасибо, Левиииии~

 **[Пользователь]**  
Перестань скакать 

**[Очкастые]**  
Как ты узнал, что я скачу?..

Он вернулся к диалогу с Эреном и фыркнул, прочитав новые сообщения, которые тот прислал, пока Леви переписывался с Ханджи.

 **[Эрен]**  
Я купил моментальную лотерею, где ещё стирать надо   
**[Эрен]**  
И угадай что?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я выиграл ДВАДЦАТЬ ДОЛЛАРОВ  
 **[Эрен]**  
ОТСОСИ, Ханна!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ханна?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я не хотел :(  
 **[Эрен]**  
Извини, меня понесло  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ханна? ;~;

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что не так, любимый?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Думал, твой крошечный писюн меня напугал?

 **[Эрен]**  
ИЗВИНИСЬ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Он НЕ крошечный  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я бы отправил тебе дикпик  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но я же ДЖЕНТЛЬМЕН!

 **[Пользователь]**  
А я нет.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну ещё бы  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты же всё-таки ДЕВУШКА

Леви вздохнул: очередное напоминание, что Эрен не знал, что на самом деле разговаривает с Леви. Иногда сам Леви забывал об этом, потому что их переписки ничем не отличались от тех диалогов, что они вели, когда играли в XBox.   
«Надо ему сказать», — пробормотал Леви, но тут же одёрнул себя, напомнив, что решил подождать, пока тот вернётся в университет. Осталось уже не так много времени, чуть больше двух недель. Он был уверен, что до тех пор ничего страшного не случится.

 **[Эрен]**  
Что  
 **[Эрен]**  
За  
 **[Эрен]**  
ХЕРНЯ!

 **[Пользователь]**  
??

 **[Эрен]**  
ОМГ  
 **[Эрен]**  
ХАННА  
 **[Эрен]**  
ВТФ!!!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что?

Он резко выпрямился, когда Эрен скинул ему фото.  
Его фото.  
Которое он только что сделал.  
И отправил Ханджи.  
«Что ещё за нахер, очкастое недоразумение!» — сердито выкрикнул Леви.

 **[Эрен]**  
ХАННА!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ЧТО ЭТО БЛЯТЬ ТАКОЕ?!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ЛЕВИ ПРОСТО ЛАПОЧКА!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ВСТРЕЧАЕШЬСЯ СО МНОЙ А НЕ С НИМ?!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ОМГ ЭТО ПРОСТО ХУДШЕЕ ЧТО МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ОН СЛИШКОМ СИЛЬНЫЙ СОПЕРНИК!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ТЕПЕРЬ МНЕ ПРИДЁТСЯ ЕГО УБИТЬ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
СПАСИБО ОГРОМНОЕ ХАННА!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ПОДРУЖИЛА МЕНЯ С ТАКИМ ГОРЯЧИМ КРАСАВЧИКОМ  
 **[Эрен]**  
ЧТОБЫ МНЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ ОТ НЕГО К ЧЕРТЯМ СОБАЧЬИМ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО КОНКУРЕНЦИЯ  
 **[Эрен]**  
НИКОГДА ТЕБЯ НЕ ПРОЩУ!

Леви уставился на свой телефон в полном недоумении. Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Что Эрен такое говорит? Он что, правда только что назвал Леви красивым? Он _это_ имел в виду в тех сообщениях, которые отправлял вперемешку со своими паническими воплями? Он правда считал Леви _горячим_?!   
На экране выскочило новое уведомление, и, прокручивая сообщения Эрена, Леви невольно прочитал его, пока тот продолжал истерить на тему того, что должен избавиться от Леви.  
В сообщении было всего два слова.

 **[Очкастые]**  
Не благодари.


	12. Тайны, покрытые мраком

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты когда-нибудь думала, что было бы, если бы дома умели говорить?

Эрен сидел опершись спиной на изголовье кровати и смотрел в телефон. Работающий телевизор освещал б _о_ льшую часть комнаты, поэтому от экрана телефона не было особой нагрузки на глаза. Взглянув на время, он скривился, понимая, что пора спать, но совсем не хотелось. Он знал, что утром следующего дня, когда проснётся, останется без Ханны на несколько дней.  
Это была своего рода традиция, перед тем как все вернутся к учёбе. Она появилась ещё в старшей школе и осталась после поступления в университет, что было даже логичнее, поскольку они виделись только летом и на Рождество.  
За неделю до отъезда Микаса, Жан, Армин и Эрен отправлялись в поход в лес. Забавная традиция, учитывая, что все, кроме Микасы, не были большими любителями мероприятий под открытым небом. Раньше с ними ходил кто-то из родителей, но с наступлением шестнадцатилетия было решено, что все они достаточно взрослые, чтобы отправиться самостоятельно. К тому же все всегда доверяли Микасе и Армину следить за Жаном и Эреном, и обычно всё складывалось хорошо.  
Впервые Эрен не хотел идти, причём по абсолютно эгоистичным причинам. Он не хотел расставаться с телефоном. Таково было одно из правил: никакой электроники. Ведь суть была в том, чтобы выбраться куда-то и укрепить связь, пока расстояние не разлучит их снова. Эрен нравилось проводить с ними время, но он волновался, что может произойти за время разлуки с Ханной.  
Особенно после того как увидел фото Леви.  
От одной мысли об этом он застонал, совсем съехал на кровать в горизонтальное положение и прикрыл лицо руками, всё ещё крепко сжимая телефон в правой ладони. Когда он думал о Леви, то в голове возникал образ ворчливого старикана, который выглядел как нечто среднее между его собственным отцом и дедушкой Армина. Но теперь… Блин, теперь он знал, как дела обстоят на самом деле, и волновался.  
Как такое возможно, чтобы Ханна предпочла его Леви? Леви же был совершенством в чистом виде! К тому же у них похожие характеры, они с Ханной могли бы вместе дерзко шутить, да и знали друг друга уже тысячу лет. В довершение всего Леви был грёбаным греческим богом, высеченным из грёбаного камня.  
Эрен ненавидел его за это. Да как он смел выглядеть так охеренно круто? Эрен всегда считал, что из всех его знакомых самый красивый — Жан, но теперь ситуация поменялась, и это раздражало. Почему все были красивее его? Не говоря уже о том, что Ханна с Леви жили в одном штате, ещё и наверняка рядом, виделись по выходным, играли по ночам и вместе шутили свои грубые шутки.  
Эрен злобно рыкнул и перевернулся на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Всё не должно было быть так сложно. Лучше бы он никогда не видел это фото, теперь он только и делал, что боялся, что Ханна бросит его ради Леви.  
И ситуацию усугубляло то, что в последнее время каждый раз, когда они с Леви разговаривали, тот как-то… шугался? Не совсем правильное слово для его поведения, но он как будто был немного сам не свой. Словно хотел поговорить с Эреном о чём-то, но в то же время не хотел. И, естественно, это только привело Эрена к мысли, что Леви на самом деле любит Ханну, но не знает, как сказать об этом.  
Эрен не хотел соперничать с Леви. Во-первых, он бы проиграл, а во-вторых, ему действительно нравился Леви. Он хотел сохранить эти отношения, но теперь существовал огромный риск, что этого не произойдёт.  
Всё было так запутанно. Не надо было вообще регистрироваться на этом сайте. В итоге он только наврал семье и друзьям и влюбился в девушку почти в два раза старше, которая, скорее всего, считала его просто букашкой… Не говоря уже о Леви…  
«Хватит думать о нём, хватит думать о нём, хватит думать о нём, — повторял себе Эрен, перекатываясь по кровати. — Ничем хорошим это всё равно не кончится! Только начнёшь его ненавидеть ни за что!»  
Хотя его весь такой идеальный каменный прессак был _идеально_ веской причиной ненавидеть его, по мнению Эрена.  
Не переставая мысленно причитать, Эрен поднял телефон, чтобы посмотреть, что ответила Ханна, и улыбнулся при виде ответа, такого типичного для неё.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
… Ты пьяный?

«Лучше бы да», — пробормотал Эрен, перекатываясь обратно на живот, чтобы было легче печатать. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет…  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Просто подумал.  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
По телику идёт Дом-монстр.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Хз, что это.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Фильм.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Спасибо, балбес -.-

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но разве тебе не интересно?  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это было бы круто!  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Прикинь, красишь ты дома, а он такой  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
«Жёлтый?! Какой нахер ЖЁЛТЫЙ! Вон Барри напротив какой голубой, он же меня засмеёт! Хочу зелёный! Зелёный очень классный!»

 **[Солнце <3]**  
…  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Ясно…  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Скоро ты останешься без девушки

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Чего?! D:

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Как я вообще тебя терплю?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Неееееееет :(  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Потому что я замечательный! 8D

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ну, по крайней мере точно не скучный.

Эрен заулыбался, как дурак, снова пряча лицо в подушке. Он не знал почему, но каждый раз, когда Ханна говорила, какой он «не скучный», возникало странное головокружительное чувство. Таким особенным, своим собственным образом она показывала, что неравнодушна к нему, и всё тело превращалось в счастливую жидкую кашицу. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Правда?

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Правда.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не потому, что…  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну ты знаешь…

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Что за мысли такие, болван?  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Уверена, ты и сам знаешь ответ

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
:)

Эрен снова принялся кататься по кровати, ощущая себя полным придурком. Он знал, что вёл себя как ребёнок, но у него никогда раньше не было девушки, и пусть они с Ханной не совсем встречались, но всё же… что-то же было? Что — он не знал, но что-то точно было. Наверное, можно будет более открыто поговорить об этом по возвращении в университет, где никто не сможет стащить телефон. Друзья оттуда тоже иногда вели себя неприятно, но не как Жан. Конечно, свою роль играло то, сколько лет они уже были знакомы, но всё же. Эрен не мог дождаться момента, когда угроза разоблачения исчезнет.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Хотя говорящие дома — это плохо  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Если бы я убила свою соседку и приехала полиция, то возникли бы проблемы. 

Эрен нахмурился. А он знал, что Ханна живёт не одна? Вроде раньше об этом не было речи, хотя, конечно, это рационально — так меньше платить за аренду. Сам Эрен уже обсуждал с Жаном перспективу съехаться после выпуска, просто они ещё не решили, где лучше искать жильё. Была также вероятность, что Микаса с Армином последуют за ними. Микаса — потому что будет волноваться, а Армин просто не любил оказываться в стороне. Эрен чувствовал себя немного виноватым, из-за того что проводил гораздо больше времени с Жаном, чем с Армином, но у них уже не осталось почти ничего общего. С Микасой Армин ладил лучше в любом случае.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
«Итак, то есть вы не знаете, что произошло с вашей соседкой?»  
**[Солнце <3]**  
«Нет, господин полицейский, понятия не имею».  
**[Солнце <3]**  
«ВРАНЬЁ! ЭТО ОНА СДЕЛАЛА! ОНА ЕЁ УБИЛА! ЭТО ВСЁ ОНА!»

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ничего подобного, всё будет хорошо!  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
«Послушайте, я её парень. Этот дом врёт, она была со мной».

**[Солнце <3]**  
«ЭТО ОН ВРЁТ! ОН ПОМОГ ЕЙ ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ ОТ ТЕЛА!»

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
«Слушай, дом, хочешь быть следующим? У меня ещё остался бензин в багажнике!»

 **[Солнце <3]**  
«… Они говорят абсолютную правду, господин офицер, они были вдвоём и совершенно точно НЕ скидывали куски тела в мусоропровод».

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты в курсе, что у тебя очень тёмные мысли, да?  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как у Леви.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ну, я провожу с ним много времени..  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Мы один и тот же человек.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Пока он не отбивает у меня девушку, меня это не волнует. 

**[Солнце <3]**  
Не волнуйся, я тебя уверяю, Леви меня точно не отобьёт.

Эрена всегда успокаивало, когда он видел такие слова. Даже если у него в голове не укладывалось, как это может быть правдой — учитывая то, что он недавно узнал.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты только что это сделал, лимит на вопросы исчерпан. 

Эрен невольно нахмурился, вспомнив, как около недели назад Леви сказал ему практически то же самое. Обычно ему не было дела до того, насколько Ханна с Леви похожи, но теперь это нервировало. То есть они действительно проводили вместе непозволительно огромное количество времени, пока Эрен находился буквально на другом конце страны. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как так получилось, что вы с Леви не встречаетесь?  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
В смысле у вас же явно хорошие отношения  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И одинаковое чувство юмора  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И возраст  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Так почему вы с ним не вместе?

Он знал, что Ханна прочитала сообщение и не отвечала. Может, не стоило спрашивать, вообще не надо было ничего говорить, но сдержаться не получилось. Эрен хотел знать, как она могла выбрать такого, как Эрен, а не Леви.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Я не могу встречаться с Леви, это невозможно.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Почему?

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ну вот так.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А если гипотетически или в перспективе?

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Почему это вообще тебя так волнует?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не знаю…  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Наверное, я просто…  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не ожидал, что он такой красивый, вот и всё  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И поэтому теперь мне как-то…

Он ощущал себя ребёнком, вот так признаваясь в ревности к Леви, но ведь это правда. Эрен никак не ожидал, что тот настолько хорош собой, и, честно говоря, начинал немного зацикливаться. То и дело открывал фото, сравнивал и чувствовал себя странно и неуверенно.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Ты ревнуешь к Леви, любимый?  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Потому что это ОЧАРОВАТЕЛЬНО.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Перестань  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне пора спать  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Напишу через три дня.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Хорошо  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Буду ждать тебя здесь  
**[Солнце <3]**  
Постарайся не пойти на корм медведям.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну ты!..  
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спокойной ночи <3

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Снов, любимый.

Эрен положил телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, выпутался из одеял и тут же натянул их на голову, недовольно фыркнув. Это было тупо, он сам был тупым. Какой смысл ревновать, когда он даже не знает, что происходит между ним и Ханной? Что, если она вообще замужем, а Эрен — просто пассия на стороне? Что, если они с Леви встречаются в реале, просто сейчас у них проблемы в отношениях и она увлеклась Эреном, но на самом деле заранее знает, что в конце концов всё же вернётся к Леви? Да блин, что, если _Леви_ тоже нравился Эрен, и это создавало сложности в их с Ханной дружбе?  
«Что за чушь», — одёрнул Эрен сам себя, закрывая глаза и настраиваясь на сон.  
Всё хорошо, он просто накручивает себя. Всё хорошо.  
Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо.

***

Всё _не_ было хорошо, и Леви очень хотел это исправить.  
Он знал, что Эрена не будет три дня, однако всё равно чувствовал себя странно, не получая рандомные сообщения со странными вопросами про говорящие дома, рост цен на кофе и «серящих» птиц. Это очень напоминало то время, когда Эрена забрали, и Леви поймал себя на том, что в перерывах между сообщениями и звонками от других клиентов постоянно проверяет список контактов, чтобы убедиться, что телефон Эрена на месте. Номер никуда не девался, но это только подтверждало, что Леви сильно увлёкся этим придурком, потому что не мог перестать думать о нём.  
И, как оказалось, Эрен занимался тем же. Только, как ни странно, мысли Эрена занимала не Ханна. Ими завладел Леви.  
Что было и хорошо, и плохо одновременно.  
С тех пор как Эрен получил то фото, он вёл себя странно каждый раз, когда они играли в Halo. Не по-другому, а просто странно. Всё чаще спрашивал, почему они с Ханной не встречаются, и Леви становилось всё сложнее уходить от ответа. А теперь начал спрашивать об этом и Ханну. Похоже, фото разрушило самооценку Эрена, что было просто нелепо, потому что Леви считал его невероятно красивым.  
Понятное дело, он стал ещё красивее, когда у Леви появились к нему чувства, но даже в самом начале он посчитал пацана довольно симпатичным. Глаза у того были просто поразительные.  
Снова проверив время, Леви выдохнул, отказываясь признавать, что на самом деле тяжко вздохнул, и поёрзал на диване. Интересно, где жил Эрен? Погода по-прежнему стояла жаркая, и Леви никак не мог перестать думать о том, что Эрен разгуливает где-то по лесам в одних шортах. Он бы заплатил, чтобы увидеть это…  
С другой стороны, он испытывал противоречивые чувства, потому что знал, что там был конь. Казалось, иногда Эрен не был последователен в своей сексуальности, потому что часто говорил о том, как горяч Жан, и это не считая того, что он назвал Леви лапочкой. Да, люди часто использовали подобные слова, но обычно с близкими друзьями, а Леви не считал, что их с Эреном отношения были на достаточном уровне, чтобы заслужить это слово. Не говоря уже о том, что большинство натуралов, которых он знал, говорили о _привлекательности_ , а никак не «лапочка» или «горячий». Подобные определения от Эрена очень сильно сбивали с толку.  
— Без Эрена так скучно, — протянули Ханджи со своего места на кресле.  
Они лениво переключали каналы, потягивая какой-то ледяной фруктовый напиток.  
— Что мы вообще делали до Эрена?  
— Играли в игры.  
Леви вдруг подумалось, что они уже давно не играли в Magic: The Gathering.  
— А когда он возвращается?  
— В четверг.  
— То есть прошёл всего _один день_?! Блин.  
Рука Ханджи, держащая пульт, безвольно упала на бедро, и на экране осталось какое-то странное кулинарное шоу. Леви посчитал, что слово «странное» как нельзя точно описывает происходящее: двое мужчин сражались за кочан капусты посреди какого-то магазина.  
— Слушай, а как ты думаешь, что будет, когда он вернётся в универ? — спросили Ханджи. — Ну то есть Ханну-то он оставит, это понятно, а тебя и меня? Тоже?  
Леви как-то не задумывался об этом и теперь испытал раздражение. Если Эрен не продлит контракт, когда вернётся, то Леви будет очень и очень зол. Он всегда старался быть более интересным в качестве Леви, чем в качестве Ханны, но Эрену, казалось, больше хотелось говорить либо _с_ Ханной, либо _о_ ней, и Леви не знал, как это изменить.  
— Когда ты ему скажешь?  
Леви наконец повернулся к Ханджи и встретил их заинтересованный взгляд. Но, заметив его неуверенность и не получив ответа сразу, они нахмурились.  
— Ты же скажешь ему, да?  
— Да, — пробормотал Леви, отворачиваюсь обратно к телевизору. — Просто пока ещё не решил когда.  
— Хорошо. Не затягивай с этим, Леви. Тебе же потом самому аукнется.  
Леви ничего не ответил — по большей части потому, что знал: так и будет. Но нужно было подождать, пока Эрен уедет. Можно было бы начать разговор за игрой в Halo или даже позвонить, чтобы он увидел имя Ханны. Нет, всё-таки лучше без последнего, Эрен будет ошарашен.  
Однако Леви не знал, как затронуть эту тему. Он не хотел, чтобы признание вырвалось необдуманно, потому что Эрен мог подумать, что всё это просто шутка. На его месте Леви бы точно не понравилось, узнай он что-то подобное о человеке, в которого влюбился, но разве Эрен, по сути, не влюбился в Леви? Конечно, он не знал, что это парень, но всё же этот человек ему нравился, так? Ханна была Леви, поэтому, если рассуждать здраво, Эрену нравился Леви.  
Так или иначе, Леви сомневался, что Эрен рассудит так же. Надо быть осторожным, спланировать всё соответствующим образом. Убедиться, что предельно ясно дал понять Эрену, что он ему нравился и что Леви не посмеялся над ним. Само собой, он будет вне себя, но наверняка недолго. И отойдёт, как только поймёт, что Леви искренен.  
Может, стоит поговорить на свой день рождения? Эрен ведь не сможет быть грубым с Леви в такой день, так же? Да и декабрь был уже не за горами. Эрен вернётся в университет, а там останется подождать всего месяц.  
Хотя день рождения Леви приходится на Рождество, и Эрен, скорее всего, будет дома с семьёй. А значит, рядом будет Жан, который может стащить телефон. Получается, день рождения тоже не вариант.  
Ладно, тогда, может, после Рождества? Когда он уедет из дома? Начать год с правды и честности. Не такая уж плохая идея, просто рассказать всё в новом году, и…  
— Ты прокрастинируешь?  
— Чего? — спросил Леви и, повернувшись, поймал подозрительный взгляд.  
— Опять этот взгляд.  
— Какой ещё взгляд?  
— Который у тебя появляется, когда Эрвин просит тебя что-то сделать, а ты пытаешься придумать, как максимально оттянуть этот момент.  
— Я ничего не оттягиваю, — огрызнулся он, с хмурым видом возвращаясь к телевизору. — Я скажу ему, просто хочу сделать это в правильный момент.  
— И правильным образом, и очень аккуратно, и, может быть, на день рождения, хотя это слишком жестоко, поэтому, может быть, в новом году, чтобы начать всё сначала, но вдруг у него будут проблемы с учёбой, поэтому, наверное, лучше следующим летом, но тогда он будет дома с Жаном и тэдэ и тэпэ. Ну как, у меня получается?  
Леви уставился на Ханджи, но они лишь ответили многозначительным взглядом и пожали плечами.  
— Леви, я знаю тебя, а ещё я знаю, как он тебе важен. Не проебись, Леви, потому что ты не единственный, кто его потеряет. Просто не забывай об этом.  
— И не собираюсь, очкастое недоразумение, — пробубнил он. — Я скажу ему, когда придёт время.  
— Чем раньше, тем лучше, Леви.  
— Заткнись, я взрослый человек и знаю, что делаю.  
Ханджи ничего не ответили, но, похоже, не очень поверили ему. Леви проигнорировал их наставления, и они оба делали вид, что смотрят телевизор, пока каждый на самом деле думал о своём.  
Он скажет Эрену. Обязательно. Просто не сейчас.

***

— Мы заблудились.  
— Мы не заблудились, Камикадзэ!  
— Мы мимо этого дерева уже четыре раза проходили.  
— Откуда ты знаешь!  
— Вот мои следы. И вот. И тут тоже.  
— Помолчи!  
Жан резко повернулся, ослепив Эрена налобным фонариком, отчего тот сразу зажмурился.  
— Не потерялись мы! Я точно знаю, куда мы идём!  
— Ну да, по кругу.  
— Я сейчас тебя прибью и оставлю волкам, — пригрозил Жан, угрюмо глядя на друга, а затем отвернулся и возобновил шаг.  
Почесав затылок, Эрен со вздохом последовал за ним и чуть не упал, споткнувшись о корень какого-то дерева.  
Он в принципе не хотел идти с Жаном, он хотел остаться и немного пообщаться с Армином, наверстать упущенное и напомнить ему, что они по-прежнему друзья. Но нет. Жан заладил со своей жуткой байкой про заброшенный дом где-то посреди леса, в котором якобы жили призраки, и ему обязательно надо было проверить, что там на самом деле.  
Микаса отказалась тратить время на что-то настолько тупое, а Армин дрожал от страха так, что чуть не падал с бревна, на котором сидел. В итоге Жан просто взял шею Эрена в захват и потащил в глубь леса.  
С тех пор прошло четыре часа. Дом они не нашли, зато уже стемнело, они не ели с самого обеда и ещё и потерялись. Это не то совместное времяпрепровождение без электроники, которое представлял себе Эрен, когда соглашался в очередной раз поддержать традицию. Он вообще-то рассчитывал вернуться домой к той самой электронике, а не умереть посреди леса от обморожения и медвежьих капканов.  
Эрен потёр ладони друг о друга в попытке хотя бы немного их согреть, но это помогло совсем ненадолго, и через несколько секунд пальцы снова окоченели. В итоге он просто сунул их под майку, зашипев, когда холодные пальцы коснулись голой кожи на животе.  
Повязку сняли всего несколько дней назад, когда отец сказал, что состояние у него достаточно удовлетворительное и можно не переживать. На самом деле швов не было уже давно, сама рана тоже почти полностью затянулась, но Эрен понимал беспокойство отца. Он не удержался и провёл пальцами по неровности разреза, надеясь, что останется аккуратный шрам, а не красный будто воспалённый рубец. У Жана был такой на коленке, и иногда он его стеснялся, поэтому Эрен очень не хотел иметь что-то подобное на животе, иначе больше никогда в жизни не сможет плавать без футболки.  
— Эрен?  
— Что? — пробурчал он, пытаясь не отставать от Жана, потому как у них был лишь один фонарик.  
— Мне кажется, мы заблудились.  
— Да ты что? — с иронией в голосе спросил Эрен, поравнявшись с другом, когда тот остановился.  
Жан посмотрел на него, слегка хмурясь.  
— Замёрз?  
— Ну да, тут холодно, — ответил Эрен, стуча зубами.  
Когда они только ушли, было ещё нормально, но сейчас, в густом лесу, с приближением ночи температура упала, и Эрен бы не отказался от свитера.  
— Извини, — помедлив, произнёс Жан, а затем снял лёгкую куртку, в которой был всё это время, и протянул её другу. — На, давай по очереди просто.  
— Мне нормально.  
— Не будь таким упрямым придурком и просто надень её, Эрен.  
Эрену не понравился тон, с которым это было сказано, но куртку он всё же взял, быстро натянул на себя и, застегнув молнию, спрятал руки в карманах. Куртка всё ещё хранила тепло чужого тела, и Эрен вздохнул с облегчением — холод отступил, хотя и ненадолго, ведь скоро придётся отдать одежду обратно, потому что Жан тоже быстро замёрзнет.  
— Мне кажется, мы пришли оттуда, — сказал Эрен, кивнув в чащу леса.  
— Да, наверное. Я вроде как слышу шум воды, и если мы найдём реку, то можно просто пойти вдоль неё, и тогда мы выйдем к лагерю.  
— Да, и с кромки воды будет проще увидеть огонь.  
Они двинулись в этом направлении, Эрен продолжал спотыкаться, так как под ногами ничего не было видно, но всё же как-то умудрялся ни на что не напороться. Прошло ещё добрых полчаса, прежде чем друзья добрались до воды, но оба были рады, когда наконец-то сделали это, потому что теперь стали видны огни вдоль тропы. Определившись с направлением, они продолжили путь, с трудом шагая по гальке, которой был усыпан берег.  
Б _о_ льшая часть пути прошла в тишине, которую они нарушали лишь время от времени, приветствуя других отдыхающих, когда проходили мимо. В основном Эрен старался смотреть под ноги, не сводя глаз с камней. Через несколько минут он вскрикнул, врезавшись в Жана и упав на землю.  
— Эй! Надо говорить, если останавливаешься!  
Жан не шевелился, крепче сжав фонарик в руке и застыв всем телом. Эрен нахмурился. Может, там впереди был медведь? Хотя вроде виднелся только ещё один костёр где-то в отдалении. На их лагерь было непохоже, видимо, надо было пройти ещё немного.  
— Слушай, Эрен?  
— Да, что?  
Эрен попытался подняться и поморщился, когда камешки впились в ладони. Снова встав на ноги, он отряхнул штаны, недовольно скривившись, когда понял, что те промокли, и подошёл к Жану.  
— Я понимаю, что мы с тобой постоянно дерёмся, учимся в разных универах и всё такое, но мы же всё равно друзья, правда же?  
Эрен вскинул бровь, глядя на друга.  
— Что за сопли, Жан? Ты ж не собрался помирать, нет?  
— Я серьёзно! — возмутился Жан и повернулся к Эрену. — На самом деле нет никакого дома, я всё это придумал, потому что хотел с тобой поговорить.  
— Хорошо… Хотя не то чтобы мы прям поговорили, — Эрен потёр затылок, не сводя с друга глаз — теперь он начал беспокоиться. — Ну так что?  
Жан всё ещё выглядел каким-то напряжённым, и это заставляло волноваться. Эрен правда надеялся, что тот не собирается признаваться в вечной любви или что-то типа того, потому что иначе будет максимально неловко. Жан всё ещё был дорог ему как друг, но сейчас Эрен был увлечён Ханной, и будет не так-то просто переключиться и влюбиться в Жана. И это не считая того факта, что, если ему не изменяла память, геем он не был. Хотя и как натурала себя не определял, пока не появились чувства к Ханне. Но всё же парни ему не нравились, насколько он мог судить.  
— По поводу Ханны…  
Эрен моментально напрягся. Чёрт, о Ханне сейчас разговаривать не хотелось совершенно. Ему её не хватало, он скучал по разговорам с ней, поэтому меньше всего он хотел очередного допроса.  
— Жан, давай мы просто…  
— Вы же не встречаетесь, да?  
Этот вопрос стал для Эрена полной неожиданностью, и он просто недоверчиво уставился на Жана, издав слабый, почти нервный смешок.  
— В смысле? Конечно встречаемся, мы…  
— Я всё знаю, понятно? — перебил его Жан, смерив тяжёлым взглядом.  
Затем опустил глаза и, отвернувшись от Эрена, уставился на камни под ногами.  
— Я случайно. Просто хотел посмотреть расписание в кино, пока Микаса переодевается, и сел за твой комп. Я не собирался шариться, просто включил монитор, а там была какая-то страница с профилем и сайт с фейковыми отношениями.  
Его будто ударили под дых. Чёрт… Чёрт! Как можно быть таким тупым?! Оставалось ведь всего ничего! Чуть больше недели! Твою мать!  
— Ханна ведь не настоящая, да? — Жан снова смотрел на друга. — Она с этого сайта, да?  
Когда их взгляды встретились, Эрен понятия не имел, что сказать. И дело было даже не в том, что Жан обо всём узнал, нет — у него было лицо человека, столкнувшегося с абсолютным, великим предательством. Будто бы Эрен совершил худшее из преступлений, солгав ему о девушке. Будто бы Эрен отнёсся ко всему этому как к большой шутке, сыгранной за счёт всех остальным  
— Там всё… сложно, — только и смог пробормотать он, потирая затылок.  
— Думаю, я справлюсь, — произнёс Жан в ответ и со вздохом уселся прямо на гальку, фонарик осветил поверхность реки.  
Когда стало понятно, что идти дальше он не собирается, Эрен признал поражение и сел рядом. Взяв камушек, стал вертеть его в пальцах — тот был гладким.  
— Я нашёл его как-то случайно. Просто… меня так бесило, когда вы стебались надо мной из-за того, что у меня никого нет, и я зарегался, чтобы посмотреть, что там как. Я планировал только на лето, ну а потом бы сказал, что мы расстались.  
— Тебе было настолько некомфортно? Что мы прикалываемся? Ты же знаешь, что мы просто переживали за тебя, да? И не имели в виду ничего такого, не хотели обидеть.  
— Знаю, но было всё равно неприятно.  
Эрен бросил камень в воду, в свете фонаря было видно, как он ушёл под воду, но плеска за шумом течения реки слышно не было.  
— Мне просто хотелось, чтобы хотя бы одно лето прошло спокойно, чтобы я просто нормально провёл со всеми время.  
— Так и что изменилось? — спросил Жан, всё ещё не смотря на Эрена. — Когда вдруг впал в свою странную депрессию, это точно было правдой. Что тогда случилось?  
Что же, его всё равно уже поймали с поличным. Можно и признаться кому-нибудь.  
— Ханна… Ну то есть вообще её зовут ПР, точнее это её инициалы. Когда всё только началось, мы просто, ну, знаешь, общались? По-дружески, шутили шутки. Она познакомила меня с Леви и Ханджи, они все работают вместе, но я так понял, что с Леви они лучшие друзья уже тысячу лет, а Ханджи живёт с Леви. Ну и мы втроём, ну я не знаю, сблизились? Мы стали настоящими друзьями, — Эрен взял паузу, подобрал ещё один камень и, проведя по нему пальцами, снова бросил в воду. — Когда у меня разорвало аппендикс, Леви очень испугался, что я не смогу добраться до телефона, и поэтому рассказал, что Ханна ко мне что-то чувствует. В смысле по-настоящему, в жизни, — поморщившись, Эрен добавил: — Ей, ну, тридцать восемь.  
— Оу, — только и сказал Жан — видимо, не хотел спугнуть Эрена, ведь тот мог замолчать.  
— В общем, когда меня выписали, наши отношения… изменились. Мы не то чтобы встречаемся, но мы не просто друзья. Я не знаю, мы толком не говорили об этом. Мне кажется, она тоже ждала, пока я вернусь в универ, чтобы нормально всё обсудить и не бояться, что ты или Микаса заберёте телефон.  
В тусклом свете фонаря Эрен увидел, что Жан нахмурился, но в итоге ничего не сказал, поэтому продолжил:  
— Видимо, её начальник начал переживать. Ему не понравилось, что мы с ней так сблизились, что Леви и Ханджи слишком много со мной общались, хотя не должны были. Он отстранил Леви и Ханджи и передал меня кому-то другому. По ответам я понимал, что это не ПР, поэтому очень злился. Представь, есть человек, которому я нравлюсь как есть, и тут этот человек исчезает, и я больше не могу с ней поговорить. Я просто не знал, куда себя деть.  
— Но она вернулась, — произнёс Жан после небольшого молчания.  
— Угу. Видимо, они поругались с начальником и как-то уговорили его. Поэтому они вернулись.  
— А с Ханной, ну точнее ПР — ты собираешься продолжать с ней общаться, когда уедешь?  
— Да, скорее всего, — Эрен бросил ещё один камешек, и тот, описав в воздухе небольшую дугу, скрылся в толще воды. — У меня пока нет каких-то определённых планов. Я просто знаю, что она важный для меня человек и что мне очень нравятся Леви и Ханджи. И я не уверен, что делать дальше, учитывая, как мы все познакомились, но мне хорошо с ними.  
— Понятно.  
Почему-то Эрену казалось, что его слова расстроили Жана, и, к сожалению, он не знал, как сделать так, чтобы они звучали не так обидно. Он не имел в виду, что те люди нравятся ему больше, чем Жан, Армин и Микаса. Они ему просто нравились. С ними было весело.  
— Но знаешь, всё-таки подумай, насколько это настоящая дружба, если за неё приходится платить, — тихо сказал Жан, словно надеясь, что шум течения заглушит звук его голоса.  
— Я думал, я же не совсем тупой, — ответил Эрен резче, чем предполагал.  
— Я просто говорю. Эрен, ты мой друг, и я не хочу, чтобы тебе из-за этого было плохо.  
Кряхтя, Жан поднялся на ноги и наклонился, чтобы подобрать фонарик. Какое-то странное растение прилипло сзади к штанам, и Эрен потянулся и стряхнул его.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Жан. — Давай, нам пора уже.  
Эрен поднялся следом, отряхнулся, и, когда они двинулись в путь, Жан заговорил снова:  
— Чтобы ты знал, не только Ханна тебя любит таким, как есть. Мы с Микасой и Армином всегда дружили с тобой, сколько себя помним. Мы тоже любим тебя таким, какой ты есть, знаешь ли.  
— Там другое.  
— Я понимаю, но не забывай, что мы у тебя тоже есть. И я сомневаюсь, что Микаса с Армином тоже обрадуются, когда узнают, что ты их обманул, — Жан повернулся и посмотрел на него. — Извини, что тебе пришлось так сделать, из-за того что мы доставали тебя, но раз уж мы пошли в этот поход ради нашей дружбы и всего вот этого вот, как говорит Армин, то мне кажется, что нужно им рассказать. Не обязательно говорить родителям, но им двоим уж точно стоит, — Жан сделал паузу и посмотрел вперёд. — Если честно, то я очень злюсь, что ты мне ничего не рассказал. И так получилось, что я узнал об этом сам, и как-то не хочется, чтобы с Микасой и Армином случилось так же.  
— Да, хорошо, — пробормотал Эрен. — Просто мне… неловко. Получается, что я не могу завести отношения сам, и, чтобы кому-то понравиться, мне надо фактически обмануть этого человека через какой-то сайт…  
— Да не переживай, Камикадзэ, — Жан замедлил шаг и, когда они поравнялись, с улыбкой приобнял Эрена, обвив одной рукой за плечо. — Я не собираюсь делать вид, что мне всё это нравится, пока ты платишь, но если ты ей и правда нравишься, то, по крайней мере, ты знаешь, что не совсем безнадёжен.  
Было очень неприятно понимать, что Жан пытался сделать вид, что всё нормально, когда на самом деле был явно расстроен тем, что ему врали. Эрен почувствовал себя виноватым и решил, что тот прав и надо рассказать Микасе и Армину.  
Просто ужасно признавать, что он был таким неудачником, что даже не мог нормально завести девушку. Только понравиться кому-то через телефон.  
И он даже не знал наверняка, насколько настоящими были эти чувства.

***

Он до сих пор не написал.  
Почему он до сих пор не написал?  
Эрен точно сказал, что вернётся в четверг, сейчас была уже пятница, времени за час ночи, а сообщения всё ещё не было.  
Леви был уверен, что Эрен бы всё равно написал ему, что добрался домой в целости и сохранности, даже если бы вернулся позже. Так почему он до сих пор не написал? То есть они задержались настолько, что ещё не вернулись? Может, остановились где-то на ночь, потому что не смогли проделать весь путь до конца?  
Или того хуже: что, если с ними произошёл несчастный случай? Что, если все они были при смерти в больнице, а Леви просто сидел и смотрел на телефон, ругая Эрена за то, что тот не пишет?!  
 _Да что со мной?!_ Леви швырнул телефон на столик и постарался взять себя в руки. Он становился странным, когда думал об Эрене. Начинал вести себя совсем ему не свойственно.  
Ну и что, что Эрен не пишет? Может, на телефоне было мало зарядки, он сел, и поэтому Эрен не успел отправить сообщение. Всё хорошо, волноваться было совершенно не о чем.  
Кроме того факта, что он был с этим конём…  
Леви всё ещё не понимал, _почему_ чувствовал такую угрозу со стороны Жана, но ощущение от этого никуда не девалось. Возможно, причина была в том, что они были близкими друзьями, и Леви ревновал и волновался. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы Эрен вдруг понял, что ему нравятся мужчины, если только этим мужчиной, который ему вдруг понравится, не будет Леви. Если он влюбится в коня, то Жан попробует себя в роли подопытной крысы для проверки всех тех способов избавления от тела, о которых они с Эреном часто говорили. Ещё не хватало уступать какому-то грёбаному животному.  
— Леви, ты же в курсе, что ты в этом доме не один живёшь, да? — донёсся из другого конца коридора голос Ханджи.  
— Он ещё не написал, — отозвался Леви, хмуро глядя в телевизор, где шла какая-то серия «Теории Большого взрыва».  
Он не смотрел её целенаправленно, но, когда возвращал внимание к телевизору, ему было на чём сосредоточиться.  
— Почему он до сих пор не написал?  
— Ты о чём? — Ханжи показались в коридоре, выбравшись из своей комнаты. — Да что с тобой? Он, наверное, пришёл и сразу лёг спать. Ты серьёзно не спишь и квасишься, из-за того что он не написал? Тебе сколько лет-то?  
Он вёл себя по-детски? Ещё как! Но он же волновался! Что, если что-то случилось? Что, если они там в лесу устроили дикую оргию? Что, если зомби-апокалипсис всё-таки начался, но пока до них не добрался и Эрен умирал, пока его заживо пожирали…  
— Да, точно, надо поспать.  
Леви скинул ноги с дивана и выключил телевизор, понимая, что начинает ехать крышей, раз переживает, что Эрен может пойти на корм зомби. Он схватил телефон, прошёл мимо Ханджи и направился к себе в комнату, Ханджи последовали его примеру. Он пожелал им спокойной ночи и запер дверь, а затем положил телефон на прикроватную тумбочку и разделся, оставшись в одних трусах. Рухнув на кровать лицом в подушку, он немного сдвинулся, подставляя себя потоку воздуха от вентилятора, потому как буквально помирал от теплового удара. Почему его вообще это так беспокоило? Это и значило испытывать к кому-то чувства? Леви только и делал, что думал об Эрене и представлял странные ситуации, по причине которых тот не пишет. Это нормально?  
Возможно, но не для него. Для него это было странно и страшно. Ему не нравилось чувствовать всё это, казалось, что он вот-вот сделает что-то не так. Поскользнётся, ошибётся. Прежде маленький страх теперь стал неподдельным ужасом, охватившим его целиком и полностью.  
Эрен узнает и уничтожит его. Раньше Леви, скорее всего, смог бы с этим справиться, но сейчас было ощущение, что чем больше времени проходило с начала похода, тем более невыполнимой задачей это становилось. Что он сделает, если Эрен испугается? Сможет ли он вообще хоть что-то сделать? Как ему быть уверенным, что он всё делает правильно, чтобы в итоге не пострадать от рук двадцатиоднолетнего парня?  
— Неужели я реально переживаю из-за ребёнка? — пробубнил Леви в подушку.  
Среди всех диких и дурацких вещей, которые он когда-либо делал в жизни, влюбиться в клиента на восемнадцать лет младше однозначно заслуживало звания самой дикой и дурацкой.  
Когда телефон вдруг издал звук оповещения, Леви резко вскинул голову и тут же был вынужден успокоить себя, перед тем как взять телефон, потому что ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы всё выглядело так, будто бы последние несколько часов он отчаянно ждал сообщения от Эрена.  
А это точно было от Эрена, потому что он поставил на него отдельный звук, чтобы всегда знать, когда ему пишет этот пацан. Да, всё было настолько плохо.

 **[Эрен]**  
Прости, только зашёл домой.  
**[Эрен]**  
Мы поздно уехали.  
**[Эрен]**  
Я спать, день выдался не из лёгких.  
**[Эрен]**  
Спокойной ночи.

Леви смотрел на сообщения, явственно ощущая, что что-то было не так. Это точно был сам Эрен, но то, как он разговаривал… Что-то случилось.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Эрен  
**[Пользователь]**  
Что-то не так  
**[Пользователь]**  
Что случилось?

 **[Эрен]**  
Поговорим завтра.  
**[Эрен]**  
Мне надо поспать.

Это нормально — чувствовать себя немного задетым, когда тебя вот так отталкивают? Потому что Леви не хотелось, чтобы его это задевало, но… оно задевало.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Хорошо  
**[Пользователь]**  
Рада, что ты добрался домой  
**[Пользователь]**  
До завтра  
**[Пользователь]**  
Спокойной ночи

Леви подождал ответа, но его не было. Может, Эрен готовился ко сну? Чистил зубы и всё такое? Он же обязательно напишет, перед тем как лечь спать, да?  
Двадцать две минуты спустя Леви знал, что сообщения не будет.  
И ещё он знал, что это было началом нисходящей спирали. Что-то точно случилось, но он не знал что. Нужно признаться Эрену во всём, пока не пожалел.  
Нужно раскрыть все карты, пока не стало слишком поздно.


	13. Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать

Просыпаться не хотелось. Было ещё слишком рано для подъёма после неспокойной ночи, и к тому же это означало, что придётся придумать, что написать Ханне. Он ещё не решил, что сказать, и именно поэтому так долго не писал, когда вернулся домой.  
Подло, да, но он просто… не знал, что делать. Блин, да если бы Микаса не отчитала его вчера, он бы вообще не написал. Сегодня-то он понимал, что это было бы просто сверхмудацким поступком, учитывая, что она наверняка очень волновалась, но он просто… не знал.  
После разговора они с Жаном вернулись к палатке и сели ужинать, после чего Эрен признался во всём Микасе и Армину. Никто из них не выглядел особенно удивлённо, хотя было заметно, что они расстроились из-за вранья. Как и Жан, они тоже высказались на тему односторонности этих отношений, ведь Эрен продолжал платить.  
Но они ошибались! По крайней мере, он сам не считал, что дела обстоят именно так. Они с Ханной никогда отдельно это не обсуждали, но Эрен знал, что их отношения были за рамками сервиса. Они оба прямо и недвусмысленно дали это понять.  
С другой стороны, он не мог перестать думать кое о чём… Наверняка администрация знала, насколько близко он был к тому, чтобы отказаться. Поспособствовало ли это возвращению Ханны? В конце концов, он был клиентом и платил деньги, и им было невыгодно его терять. Что, если так было со всеми, кто связывался с Ханной? И она играла с людьми, заставляла верить, что всё по-настоящему, чтобы получить больше денег.  
Эрен со стоном взял ещё одну подушку, накрыл ей голову и, зарывшись лицом в ту, на которой лежал до этого, попытался себя задушить. Сознание уже слишком прояснилось после сна, чтобы как-то остановить поток мыслей, и уснуть он больше не сможет. Хотелось просто задохнуться, чтобы снова пребывать в бессознательном состоянии.  
Не сработало. Вздохнув, он стащил подушку с головы, перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что он погружался в такие тяжёлые мысли, особенно после обсуждений всего того, над чем он и сам достаточно размышлял. Услышав всё то же самое от других, он начал переживать и нервничать.  
Эрен нерешительно посмотрел на телефон и наконец взял его. Было несколько непрочитанных от Жана, в основном после того, как они уже разъехались, и ещё одно уже с утра, в котором друг спрашивал, спит ли он ещё. Эрен решил сначала ответить ему и написал, что только проснулся и ужасно рад своей лени.  
Затем открыл следующее сообщение.  
Ханна.

 **[Солнце <3]**  
Утра, любимый  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Надеюсь, вы хорошо сходили в поход  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Хотя вчера ты вёл себя как настоящий козёл  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Напиши, как проснёшься, хорошо?  
 **[Солнце <3]**  
Хочу с тобой поговорить.

Это было отстойно, потому что Эрен тоже хотел поговорить с ней. Но он не знал, что сказать и с чего начать. Похвастаться опытом в отношениях он не мог, да и были ли это вообще отношения? Он не знал.  
Выбравшись из кровати, он вернул телефон на место и направился к двери. Наверное, сначала лучше окончательно проснуться, обдумать всё, собраться. Надо поесть — тогда ему точно станет получше.  
Именно так Эрен и сделал. Он почистил зубы, расчесался, сходил в туалет, позавтракал, провёл время с семьёй. Он чувствовал себя хорошо, даже радостно, и в приподнятом настроении пошёл обратно в комнату.  
Всё ещё понятия не имея, что сказать. Не хотелось сказать что-то не то, поэтому он решил, что не надо торопиться и лучше немного подумать.  
«Хало, — подумал Эрен, двинувшись в сторону XBox'а, — сначала Хало». Запустив приставку, он решил, что хочет поиграть в режиме кампании, чтобы немного отвлечься. Это помогло, но ненадолго: изначально он не посмотрел, кто был онлайн, и не успел досмотреть видеовставку, как в углу экрана высветилось приглашение в пати.  
Это был Леви.  
«Чёрт, — Эрен зажмурился и слегка ударил себя кулаком в лоб, — чёрт, чёрт, чёрт». Он понимал, что не получится избегать _всех_ , поэтому с тяжёлым вздохом принял приглашение и надел наушники.  
 _— Утра, паршивец. Чем ты там занят? Ханна всё утро волнуется._  
— Да, я знаю, — пробормотал он, глядя на экран, где начинался раунд.  
Он стоял на месте и не двигался — желание играть пропало. Не надо было принимать приглашение Леви.  
 _— Что случилось? Говоришь так, как будто тебе нассали в хлопья._  
Эрен ненавидел, когда Леви и Ханна говорили одно и то же. Это только в очередной раз напоминало ему, как они близки. Они, скорее всего, действительно встречались в реальной жизни, а Эрен был просто пассией на стороне.  
 _— Эрен? Что такое?_ — в голосе отчётливо слышалось беспокойство.  
Эрен сообразил, что в последний раз, когда он так себя вёл, у него разорвался аппендикс, и, наверное, Леви мыслями возвращался в тот день.  
— Жан узнал, — тихо произнёс он, теребя в руках джойстик и ковыряя ногтем бороздку стыка. — Он уговорил меня рассказать Микасе и Армину.  
Леви молчал.  
— И всё время там, в лесу, мы только и делали, что говорили о том, что моя «девушка» мне даже не девушка. И когда я приехал домой… Я не знаю. Я не знаю, кто мы друг другу, и всё ещё плачу за тебя и Ханджи… И… и Ханну, и я… просто уже больше ничего не знаю.  
Он чувствовал себя ребёнком, который жаловался на своих друзей. Да, было эгоистично ожидать какого-то особого отношения потому, что и Леви, и Ханджи, и Ханне он якобы нравился, но ещё хуже было платить, чтобы они продолжали с ним общаться.  
Что, если так оно и было? Что, если ему придётся платить вечно? Во время похода Армин сказал кое-что, что Эрен и так знал, но не хотел признавать вслух, хотя в каком-то смысле услышать это было полезно.  
— Не проще ли прекратить всё сейчас, пока оно не зашло слишком далеко?  
Ну правда ведь? Всё-таки в долгосрочной перспективе так будет лучше, разве нет? Увидит ли он вообще когда-нибудь Ханну, ПР— да без разницы? Он влюблялся в ту, с которой никогда не будет, и знал, что это невозможно, так почему же было так невероятно тяжело отпустить её?  
 _— Послушай, Эрен,_ — Леви заговорил тише обычного. — _Я понимаю, что всё очень сложно. Всем нам сложно. Но пока… Понимаешь, Эрвин наблюдает за ситуацией. И сложно делать то, что хочется. Мы все стараемся решить эту проблему наилучшим на данный момент образом. А потом, ну, посмотрим, как пойдёт._  
— А если оно пойдёт наперекосяк? Вряд ли ей я так долго буду нужен, знаешь.  
 _— Ты понятия не имеешь, что ей нужно, Эрен!_ — в голосе Леви появились нотки недовольства. — _Нельзя просто сидеть и считать, что ты хоть что-то знаешь о её чувствах!_  
— Ты прав, потому что я ничегошеньки не знаю о ней! — Эрен чувствовал, что начинает заводиться. — Леви, я ничего не знаю ни о ком из вас!  
 _— Так, блядь, спроси! Что тебе рассказать? Знак зодиака? График походов в туалет? Любовь всей моей жизни? У тебя же есть рот? Так задавай вопросы, а не сиди и игнорь людей!_  
— Это не так просто!  
 _— Ещё как просто! Но тебе же просто страшно, а? Или ты думаешь, что кому-то из нас сильно легче?! Ты думаешь, мне не страшно, как всё получается?!_  
— А тебе-то чего бояться?! — прокричал Эрен.  
Ответом стала тишина, будто бы Леви сказал больше, чем хотел. И Эрен всерьёз задумался о своих подозрениях.  
— Леви, — тихо начал он, — ты же любишь ПР, да?  
 _— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, Йегер,_ — отрезал Леви. — _Не игнорь свою девушку, иначе ей будет грустно._  
И вышел из игры.

***

Леви потёр лицо, в груди бешено колотилось сердце. Он яростно сдёрнул с себя наушники и швырнул их через всю комнату, злясь на самого себя. Это был идеальный момент, чтобы признаться. Рассказать Эрену, что Ханна — это он. Объяснить, что он _понимает_ , насколько это страшно. Но он не мог. Не мог этого сделать. Эрен хотел сбежать, и Леви знал, что потерял бы его, если бы признался сейчас.  
Но как исправить эту ситуацию? Леви понимал, откуда в его жизни появился Эрен, потому что тот платил за это, но не знал, что с этим делать. Пока он не признается, отношений за пределами сервиса быть не может. Если вдруг Эрен захочется созвониться в скайпе или даже по телефону, то очень быстро поймёт, что голос на другом конце не принадлежит девушке.  
Пока всё остаётся в тайне, не было возможности что-то исправить.  
«Грёбаный конь», — сердито проворчал Леви, хмуро глядя в телевизор. Как Жан умудрялся всё портить одним своим существованием? Как он вообще узнал? Они с Эреном были предельно осторожны, то есть он что, шпионил? Может, взломал почту и прочитал переписку?  
Леви в сердцах швырнул джойстик через всю комнату и услышал, как тот ударился об стену и, видимо, разлетелся на куски. Ханджи, по-видимому, понимали, что что-то не так, потому что не показывались из своей комнаты. Что ж, очень мудро с их стороны.  
«Надо было сказать ему», — сердито подумал Леви. Какой смысл прекращать их отношения вот так, на лжи? Если уж Эрен собирается его бросить, то самое меньшее, что Леви мог сделать, — это рассказать, в кого тот на самом деле влюбился.  
Леви потянулся за телефоном, решив, что сделает это. Он расскажет Эрену правду, выложит всё как на духу, пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока Эрен не ушёл.  
Проведя пальцем по низу экрана, в первую очередь он ещё раз перепроверил, что у него в списке два номера Эрена. После недавнего инцидента с Эрвином Леви скопировал номер и записал его как «Пацан», чтобы быть уверенным: он останется на связи, что бы ни произошло. Убедившись, что оба номера на месте — и тот, что контролировался Эрвином, и лично созданный контакт на телефоне, — он открыл переписку с Эреном, и в ту же секунду, когда он нажал на поле ввода, пришло новое сообщение.

 **[Эрен]**  
Утра

Чёрт. Решимость Леви улетучивалась. И как ему теперь признаваться, если Эрен снова с ним заговорил?

 **[Эрен]**  
Ты наверняка уже слышала от Леви.

Лучше ответить да или нет? Наверное, будет подозрительно, если он скажет, что ничего не слышал, поэтому решил придерживаться правды.  
Ну почти.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ну да, есть немного  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Что случилось?

 **[Эрен]**  
Жан узнал.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Леви сказал  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Как?

 **[Эрен]**  
И сказал рассказать Микасе и Армину   
**[Эрен]**  
Я ступил  
 **[Эрен]**  
Оставил на компе вкладку и выключил монитор, Жан хотел посмотреть расписание кино, а меня не было.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Он не виноват.

«Грёбаный конь», — снова пробухтел Леви, в данный конкретный момент времени испытывая к Жану настоящую ненависть. У него было бы больше времени с Эреном, если бы этот говна кусок не совал свой нереально огромный нос куда не надо. «Я пущу его кишки на шнурки, если мы встретимся».  
— Чернуха! — раздался из коридора голос Ханджи. — Люблю такое!  
— Залезь обратно в свою берлогу! — недовольно крикнул Леви, даже не зная, что они услышали бы его и так, потому что подобрались достаточно близко. Очевидно, снова чувствовали себя в безопасности, когда он не швырял вещи.

 **[Пользователь]**  
То есть ты больше не собираешься со мной разговаривать? 

**[Эрен]**  
Я просто…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я даже не знаю, что между нами  
 **[Эрен]**  
Есть ли вообще что-то?

Леви замешкался. Было ли что-то? Конечно было! Но как ему признаться в этом, не раскрывая правды?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Слушай, Эрен  
 **[Пользователь]**  
У меня тоже такого никогда не было  
 **[Пользователь]**  
У меня были сотни фейковых отношений  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но одна из основных причин, по которым Эрвин хотел, чтобы мы больше не общались, в том, что он волновался   
**[Пользователь]**  
Я бестактная, саркастичная, сварливая и абсолютно асексуальная.   
**[Пользователь]**  
Но тут появляешься ты, и мы сблизились, и есть в тебе что-то такое…  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Оно как будто ПОДХОДИТ мне  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я чувствую себя более…  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Не могу объяснить  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я чувствую себя настоящей, когда говорю с тобой   
**[Пользователь]**  
Я знаю, что иногда веду себя слишком сдержанно   
**[Пользователь]**  
Но и ты пойми, мне тоже ужасно страшно, как и тебе.   
**[Пользователь]**  
Мне 38, тебе 21  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты же не останешься со мной вот так только потому, что попрошу   
**[Пользователь]**  
Поэтому ты должен понимать, что, пока тебя волнует, что ты платишь за это   
**[Пользователь]**  
Я больше переживаю из-за того, с чего вдруг 21-летнему парню есть дело до такой грубой сволочи, как я

 **[Эрен]**  
Потому что ты — это ТЫ  
 **[Эрен]**  
И ты любишь МЕНЯ за то, какой Я  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мне плевать, сколько тебе лет  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я просто не хочу зайти слишком далеко и потом пожалеть! 

**[Пользователь]**  
Я тоже не хочу  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но это риск  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И мне очень страшно, но я беру его на себя   
**[Пользователь]**  
А ты?

«Надо ему сказать. Надо ему сказать. Надо ему сказать». Он зарывал себя всё глубже. Так глубоко, что вот-вот наткнётся на земное ядро. «Так нельзя, надо ему сказать».

 **[Эрен]**  
Я знаю, что ты не можешь пообещать мне всё что угодно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Типа никогда не расстраивать или не делать больно   
**[Эрен]**  
Но одну вещь ты должна мне пообещать

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что угодно.

«Не надо было это говорить».  
Он знал, что не надо было, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ради Эрена он бы даже убил, если бы пришлось.  
Жан на данный момент был первым в списке.

 **[Эрен]**  
Обещай, что всё не останется как есть   
**[Эрен]**  
Ещё какое-то время — хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но я хочу встретиться с тобой до конца года.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Обещай мне

Блядь, он совершенно не облегчал Леви задачу. И как тут будешь честным, когда Эрен такой чертовский невинный и идеальный? 

**[Пользователь]**  
Обещаю.

***

— Мам, ну хватит уже, — скривился Эрен, казалось, будто его вот-вот насмерть задушит анаконда. — Я же не первый раз уезжаю в универ.  
— Да, ты прав, всего лишь третий, — ответила мама, не выпуская из крепких объятий. — И всё равно как в первый.  
— Ещё два года, и я вернусь, честное слово, — Эрен очень надеялся, что скоро ему снова позволят дышать.  
— Дорогая, ему пора.  
Бог точно существовал, потому что его наконец-то освободили, и он сделал резкий вздох, наполняя лёгкие восхитительным кислородом. Отец на прощание просто похлопал его по плечу и пожелал удачи, а Микаса обняла его, так же сильно, как и мама, но не так долго, за что он был ей благодарен.  
— Ты всё взял? — спросила мама.  
— Мам, всё нормально, — он чмокнул её в щёку. — Я напишу, как мы сядем.  
— Хорошо, — с волнением в голосе ответила она. — И передавай привет своей девушке!  
Эрен покосился на Микасу, но она просто молча улыбнулась. Он надеялся, что сестра ничего не расскажет родителям, иначе они могли перестать давать деньги. Она всё ещё не испытывала восторга по поводу всей ситуации, но ей хотя бы хватало воспитания не говорить об этом. В отличие от Жана, который удалил Леви из друзей и отныне делал вид, что никого из них не существует, пока Эрен не перестанет за это платить.  
Леви, похоже, не возражал. Напротив, Эрену казалось, что он даже обрадовался, что было странно, ведь он всегда говорил, как ему нравится подкалывать его друга.  
— Всё, я поехал, — Эрен снова оказался в материнской хватке. — Мам.  
— Аккуратнее! Мягкой посадки! Напиши мне!  
— Если вообще когда-нибудь уеду, — пробухтел он в ответ.  
Когда она окончательно его опустила, Эрен поспешил на другую сторону огороженного участка, чтобы пройти предполётный досмотр. Помахав, он прошёл через двери, за которыми виднелись ленты транспортёров, и ещё раз обернулся напоследок.  
На досмотре пришлось снять куртку и обувь, и, сложив одежду вместе с сумкой на ленту, он прошёл к прозрачной кабинке для полного сканирования тела. Эту процедуру он всегда считал самой некомфортной, а теперь, с огромным шрамом на животе, особенно. После досмотра он собрал все свои вещи, обулся и решил пойти поесть. До рейса оставалось около часа, поэтому можно было где-нибудь перекурить, тем более что самолётная еда была отвратной.  
Найдя «Макдоналдс», он заказал бургер, картошку фри, колу и какой-то странный десерт из рекламы и, получив поднос с заказом, сел за один из свободных столиков. Когда бургер оказался во рту, Эрен сделал селфи и, посмеиваясь со своего нелепого вида, отравил его Жану.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Омномном

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
СууууууууууууууууууКАААААААААААААААААААААААААА  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Уф  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Пиздец как хочется макдак

Эрен сделал ещё одно фото, на этот раз как ест картошку, и тоже скинул его другу. Жана было так легко мучить, аж душа радовалась. Они были в одном и том же аэропорту, но в разных терминалах, и у него не было «Макдоналдса», поэтому ему пришлось пристроиться где-то в другом месте.

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Я откушу тебе лицо в следующий раз

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ах страшно-то каааааааааааак

Эрен укусил снова, и тут ему пришло новое сообщение от Жана. Он нахмурился, когда увидел то же фото, которое только что отправил сам, но уже с комментарием.

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Смари как этот жирдяй жрёт в свой жирный рот!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Это не тебе.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ещё бы  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Кому пишешь?

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Моему другому парню

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Он, наверное, чувствовал себя таким брошенным всё лето

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Ой, ты же всё время переписывался со своей недодевушкой, так что, не надо тут строить из себя самого умного, типа я не писал ему.  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Любовь всей моей жизни~

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это так по-гейски

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Не по-гейски. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Передавай привет своему другому парню

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Ты сам с ним увидишься через несколько часов, вот и скажешь, мудак! 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Если доберусь O_O  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Или если он доберётся  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Или вообще кто-то из нас. Мы могли бы умереть.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
лол  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но без шуток  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Безопасного тебе полёта, окей?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне было бы грустно, если бы твой самолёт разбился 

**[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЧУВАК!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ТЫ ЧЁ ТАКОЕ ГОВОРИШЬ?!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Если я умру, это всё ты!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты не УМРЁШЬ, Жан  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Успокойся  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Если ты так не любишь летать, надо было выбирать универ поближе

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
АААААААААААААААААА  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ПОСАДКА!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЭРЕН ЕСЛИ Я УМРУ  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
СКАЖИ МИКАСЕ ЧТО ОНА БЫЛА МОЕЙ ВЕЛИЧАЙШЕЙ ПОБЕДОЙ

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Иди в жопу, Жан  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я напишу тебе, когда мы сядем

Он отложил телефон и принялся за бургер, наблюдая за мимо проходящими людьми. Последние несколько дней прошли странно, но Эрен переживал только о том, чтобы сохранить отношения с Жаном, Микасой и Армином. И, похоже, всё было в порядке, поэтому он изо всех сил старался не зацикливаться на недавних событиях. Он не хотел потерять самых близких людей из-за какого-то дурацкого сайта. Хотя, конечно, придётся сказать маме, что они расстались, ведь если в итоге у них с ПР что-то получится, она непременно спросит, что произошло с Ханной. Но это могло подождать, время ещё было.  
Телефон снова пиликнул, и, увидев имя в уведомлении, Эрен улыбнулся.

 **[ПР]**  
Ты куда-то делся?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет, я всё ещё тут  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ем

 **[ПР]**  
Сексе  
 **[ПР]**  
Что ешь?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Макдоналдс

 **[ПР]**  
Фу, гадость. Неудивительно, что ты толстый

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
|<  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Обидненько

 **[ПР]**  
Я никогда не говорила, что это проблема, любимый   
**[ПР]**  
Мне нравится, когда у парней жирок 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И всё равно обидно :(  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У тебя же есть мой второй номер, да?

 **[ПР]**  
Ага. Даже два раза.

 **[ПР]**  
Не волнуйся  
 **[ПР]**  
Ты от меня не избавишься  
 **[ПР]**  
Людям придётся вырывать тебя из моих хладных, безжизненных рук

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Точно, с твоим-то возрастом  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты умрёшь сильно раньше меня

 **[ПР]**  
Вау  
 **[ПР]**  
Вот это было грубо  
 **[ПР]**  
Я так тобой горжусь <3

Эрен рассмеялся и словил несколько косых взглядов, которые проигнорировал. Было так здорово просто говорить с ПР и признавать, что это она. Никакой больше ерунды с «Ханной», никаких секретов, никакой вынужденной осторожности. Ему нравилось, как всё складывалось. Он ощущал себя свободным.   
Однако ПР настояла на том, чтобы звать его любимый, хотя он и сказал, что это необязательно. Он сказала, что ей нравится, но призналась, что поначалу её это раздражало. Эрена устраивали оба варианта, главное, чтобы её нравилось.

 **[ПР]**  
Хочу уже увидеть твою комнату  
 **[ПР]**  
Тупо прозвучало  
 **[ПР]**  
Но ты понял меня.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ха-ха, да  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Тоже жду не дождусь  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это другая общага, там будет комната побольше

Эрен хотел сказать что-то ещё, но, замешкавшись, передумал. Он хотел, чтобы она приехала к нему. Хотел встретиться с ней лицом к лицу, поговорить с ней в жизни, _быть_ с ней в жизни. Он не хотел, чтобы всё их общение всегда происходило через телефон.  
Но она пообещала, что это случится до конца года, поэтому нужно было просто проявить терпение. Это он мог.  
Наверное.

 **[ПР]**  
Леви рассказал мне, что Жан удалил его  
 **[ПР]**  
Мне жаль, что он так разозлился

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ничего страшного  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Его больше разозлила сама ситуация, а не кто-то конкретно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Он сказал, что добавит Леви, когда я перестану платить

 **[ПР]**  
Надеюсь, мы сможем разобраться со всем этим.   
**[ПР]**  
И всё равно мне жаль, что из-за всего этого у вас проблемы.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Эх, да всё нормально  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Он всё понимает  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да и плюс ты же знаешь, как говорят  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Когда жизнь даёт тебе лимоны…

 **[ПР]**  
Проклинай свою сломанную соковыжималку?

Эрен в недоумении смотрел на сообщение. Соковыжималку? О чём она вообще?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Чего?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Если у тебя сломалась соковыжималка, то просто выжми сок руками. 

**[ПР]**  
А что, если у меня сломались руки?

Эрен фыркнул, почти подавившись бургером. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Тогда пусть твой замечательный парень поможет тебе!

 **[ПР]**  
А что, если мой замечательный парень живёт слишком далеко? 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Он что-нибудь придумает!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЛЮБОВЬ ПОБЕДИТ!

 **[ПР]**  
Детк чилл  
 **[ПР]**  
Мы обсуждаем лимонад.

Эрен улыбнулся, его переполнял энтузиазм по поводу того, как всё складывается. Он как бы не предлагал ей встречаться, но всё равно называл себя парнем, и она никогда его не поправляла. Из чего он сделал вывод, что её всё устраивает, и был этому рад.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне скучно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Повесели меня, пока я ем

 **[ПР]**  
Как?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не знаю  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Расскажи что-нибудь

 **[ПР]**  
Тебе что, пять? 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
21, но ты такая старая, что можно понять, почему ты путаешь

 **[ПР]**  
Если бы я не любила Леви так сильно  
 **[ПР]**  
Я бы точно запретила ему с тобой общаться  
 **[ПР]**  
Он плохо на тебя влияет

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Пытается :)  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Время историй!

 **[ПР]**  
Ладно  
 **[ПР]**  
Хорошо  
 **[ПР]**  
Итак, однажды мы с Ханджи пошли в ресторан

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты общаешься с Ханджи?

 **[ПР]**  
И там были, знаешь, эти типичные качки в форме шкафа и один такой в костюмчике.  
 **[ПР]**  
Ну да, бывает  
 **[ПР]**  
Ну там всякие посиделки с «подружками».  
 **[ПР]**  
Короче, сидим мы ужинаем, а эти качки такие страшные, по сторонам смотрят   
**[ПР]**  
И мы заметили, что у костюмчика в руках какой-то кожаный дипломат

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да ладно!

 **[ПР]**  
Зуб даю  
 **[ПР]**  
И вот время идёт, я разговорилась с ним   
**[ПР]**  
Блаблабла, про работу, шутки шутили, то сё   
**[ПР]**  
И тут он собирается уходить, официант приносит ему счёт   
**[ПР]**  
И я такое сказала, что до сих пор готова аплодировать себе стоя 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не вздумай так молчать!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что ты сказала?

 **[ПР]**  
Ну  
 **[ПР]**  
Он берёт счёт и такой смотрит на меня  
 **[ПР]**  
Наши взгляды пересекаются  
 **[ПР]**  
И я такая  
 **[ПР]**  
«Я так понимаю, оплата наличными?»

«Да ладно!» — громко вскрикнул Эрен с набитым картошкой ртом. Он быстро застучал масляными пальцами по экрану, не обращая внимание на грязь.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да не может быть!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
НЕ МОЖЕТ!

 **[ПР]**  
А вот и может  
 **[ПР]**  
Ханджи хотели уйти, они реально подумали, что нас щас пристрелят  
 **[ПР]**  
Но костюмчик просто посмеялся и с улыбкой ушёл вместе со своими бугаями 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Срань господня, не верю  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Тебя бы на месте прибили

 **[ПР]**  
Честно слово, всё так и было

Эрен не выдержал и рассмеялся. Он пытался представить, как ПР сидит за столом с каким-то человеком — он ведь не знал, как выглядит Ханджи — и шутит с незнакомым человеком про его дипломат. Люди всё ещё так делали? Хотелось сказать, что всё это хрень, но ПР старше, может, это было давно? Непонятно.  
И ещё ему как-то не приходило в голову, что она проводит время с Ханджи, хотя, если так подумать, это логично. Она дружит с Леви, а тот живёт с Ханджи, в принципе они могли иногда ходить куда-то вместе. И отчасти Эрен начинал понимать, что она имеет в виду, когда говорит, что не может встречаться с Леви, потому что они один и тот же человек.  
Протерев экран салфеткой, Эрен спрятал телефон в карман, облизал пальцы и, собрав весь мусор, отнёс содержимое подноса в контейнер для мусора. По дороге к выходу он зашёл в туалет, после помыл руки и, снова достав телефон, пошёл дальше.

 **[ПР]**  
Поел?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ага, иду к выходу

 **[ПР]**  
Рад вернуться в универ?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И да и нет  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я не против пар  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но вставать рано — это просто смертоубийство  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я очень плохо просыпаюсь, если рано  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну то есть я только где-то в обед окончательно просыпаюсь  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И на утренних парах я такой «как я сюда попал?»

 **[ПР]**  
ЛОЛ  
 **[ПР]**  
Серьёзно?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Вообще не смешно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Иногда я даже не помню, как выключил будильник   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И когда я понимаю, что вообще происходит, я уже сижу на какой-нибудь лекции 

**[ПР]**  
Надеюсь, в одежде

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да, но боюсь, что однажды без неё  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Надо как-то научиться просыпаться…

 **[ПР]**  
Ну, ты же знаешь, что у меня бессонница, так что я буду не спать, если тебе понадобится компания

Эрен сел в одно из пустых кресел и задумался, глядя на сообщение. Затем всё же спросил. Он знал, что было довольно бесстрашно, особенно учитывая, что, как говорил Леви, начальник читает все их сообщения, но было чувство, что спросить всё же надо.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Слушай, ПР?

 **[ПР]**  
Что?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А ты бы занялась секстингом?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну то есть  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я знаю, что по правилам нельзя  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но это же другое?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У нас с тобой?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Может, когда-нибудь?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Или это странно?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это странно.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я никогда не смогу секститься  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хз почему вообще спросил  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Забудь

 **[ПР]**  
Ты, что ли, застеснялся, малыш?

Эрен насупился, пытаясь спрятать лицо в вороте толстовки. По б _о_ льшей части потому, что так и было, он чувствовал, как от смущения начинает гореть лицо. И зачем он спросил об этом? Ужасно неловко!

 **[ПР]**  
Может быть как-нибудь  
 **[ПР]**  
Не сейчас

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Почему?

 **[ПР]**  
Потому что.  
 **[ПР]**  
Это секрет.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я не особый фанат секретов…

 **[ПР]**  
Скоро узнаешь, любимый

Из динамиков оповестили о начале посадки, и Эрен поднял взгляд от телефона, готовясь идти в самолёт.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Посадка начинается  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне надо поменять симку, пока нет забыл  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Напишу, как сядем <3

 **[ПР]**  
Точно напишешь, ДА ВЕДЬ?  
 **[ПР]**  
Не как в прошлый раз после похода

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Точно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Обязательно напишу, когда самолёт приземлится

 **[ПР]**  
Хорошо  
 **[ПР]**  
Мягкой посадки

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо <3  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
До связи :)

Он собирался закрыть приложение, чтобы выключить телефон и поменять сим-карты, но тут пришло ещё одно сообщение.

 **[ПР]**  
СТОЙ!  
 **[ПР]**  
ЭРЕН  
 **[ПР]**  
ЭРЕН  
 **[ПР]**  
ЭРЕН

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЧТООООО?

 **[ПР]**  
Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хорошо  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что такое?

 **[ПР]**  
Для меня  
 **[ПР]**  
Это трудно  
 **[ПР]**  
И, если честно, мне даже страшно

Эрен нахмурился. Не самый подходящий момент, чтобы начинать подобный разговор. Пора было идти на посадку, и ничего страшного, если он окажется последним, но если будет что-то плохое, то он хотел бы остаться с ней. Чёрт, ну почему именно сейчас?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Всё нормально?

 **[ПР]**  
Помолчи  
 **[ПР]**  
Это сложно  
 **[ПР]**  
Ничего не говори.

Он почти отправил в ответ окей, но тут же понял, что это пойдёт вразрез с тем, о чём его попросили, поэтому стал ждать, молча глядя в экран.  
Прошла одна минута. Потом две. Бизнес-класс пригласили на посадку, но Эрен не двинулся с места. Затем пригласили хвостовую часть самолёта, и всё ещё ничего. Чёрт, пора идти, что там было такого страшного?

 **[ПР]**  
ЛАДНО  
 **[ПР]**  
ЭТО СОПЛИВО  
 **[ПР]**  
И ТРУДНО  
 **[ПР]**  
МЯГКОЙ ПОСАДКИ ЛЮБИМЫЙ  
 **[ПР]**  
Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ  
 **[ПР]**  
А ТЕПЕРЬ ВЫКЛЮЧАЙ ТЕЛЕФОН И ИДИ ДАВАЙ

Эрен смотрел. Это всё, на что он был способен — смотреть. Она правда только что призналась? Он понимал, что было глупо чувствовать себя счастливым при виде этих слов, но всё равно был счастлив. Сердце разогналось до бешеной скорости, счастья было столько, что Эрен буквально дрожал.   
Авиакомпания пригласила на посадку пассажиров передней части самолёта, тем самым вырвав Эрена из эйфории, и голова сразу прояснилась. Придётся менять симку в самолёте, сейчас уже не было времени.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо ПР <3  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я тоже тебя люблю!

Пока он выключал телефон, на лице сияла невозможно широкая улыбка.


	14. Эй, любимый?

— Что за кислая мина, котёночек? Кому-то сегодня нечего мыть, и оттого он грустит?  
У Леви не хватало сил, чтобы стукнуть Ханджи, поэтому он просто лежал на диване, закрывая глаза рукой, в которой расслабленно держал телефон. Тот продолжал время от времени вибрировать и издавать звуки уведомления, но он игнорировал их, потому что это был не тот самый специально установленный сигнал, которого он ждал.  
Ну то есть он не прямо-таки игнорировал их, но просто не спешил с ответом. В последние несколько дней его одолевала хандра, но он никогда в этом не признается.  
— Дать тебе какую-нибудь грязную вещь и «Мистер Мускул»? — спросили Ханджи, погладив его по голове.  
— Эрен на парах, — пробубнил Леви.  
— И?  
— И я не могу ему писать, когда он парах, чтобы не отвлекать.  
— У-тю-тю, маленькому Леви грустно, потому что любовь всей его жизни занята?  
Леви оторвал руку от лица и посмотрел вслед Ханджи, которые отправились на кухню. Он был очень зол на этих сраных сплетников, которые решили, что будет забавно поговорить о сообщениях, которые Леви отправил Эрену.  
Само собой, Эрвин видел его признание и рассказал об этом Петре, потому что волновался. А Петру просто прорвало, и она рассказала… да почти всем, в том числе Ханджи. Одну половину его знакомых это потрясло, но обрадовало, а другую — потрясло и позабавило. Ханджи относились ко вторым, хотя не то чтобы его признание их потрясло. Скорее, веселило, и при каждом удобном случае они ему об этом напоминали. Это раздражало.  
— Сколько они уже лежат? — спросили Ханджи.  
Леви оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, о чём они говорят, и увидел, что Ханджи, скривив лицо, держат в руках тарелку со сверкающими капкейками, которые Петра сделала на день рождения Саши. Это были шоколадные капкейки с белой глазурью, замечательные на вкус, но Петра дала им почти три десятка — такое количество сахара для Леви было слишком. Для Ханджи, возможно, нет, но он не хотел, чтобы они шариком отскакивали от стен, поэтому был рад, что они благополучно про них забыли.  
— Достаточно долго. Съешь, может, хоть откинешься.  
— Как грубо, — оскорбились Ханджи, вид у них при этом был такой, будто они вот-вот возьмут один из капкейков и швырнут в Леви. — Не надо вредничать только потому, что ты хандришь.  
— Я всегда вредный, и я не хандрю.   
— Мне как-то неудобно, — вернулись к теме Ханджи. — Я хочу их съесть, но тогда наверняка растолстею. Но и выкидывать их я не хочу, потому что Петра расстроится. Но и есть их уже, наверное, нельзя.  
— Просто выкинь их в зелёный контейнер, — посоветовал Леви и, вздохнув, полез в телефон, чтобы ответить другим, менее интересным клиентам. — Пойдут на удобрение, а потом из него вырастет блестящее растение.  
— Ой, блестящие растения — это красиво.  
Леви услышал, как хлопнула крышка контейнера для биоразлагаемых отходов — видимо, Ханджи всё же решили не умирать сегодня. Жаль, Леви как раз искал, на ком можно опробовать все способы избавления от тела, чтобы к моменту расправы над Жаном всё было готово.  
Эрен всё ещё слишком часто говорил о коне, а Леви всё ещё злился, что тот почти что разрушил всё. Конечно, он и сам рисковал стать причиной конца, постоянно откладывая разговор, но ему всё равно было страшно.  
Прошёл почти месяц, с тех пор как Эрен вернулся в университет, и найти в себе силы рассказать становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. Он знал, что должен был это сделать, но всё равно было страшно. Было трудно признаться даже самому себе, но в действительности он боялся, что Эрен его попросту уничтожит. Леви не был уверен, что сможет справиться и не загнётся, если Эрен не примет его в качестве Леви.  
Ситуация только усугублялась тем, что он продолжал оступаться. Эрен обращал внимание на те его слова, которые не надо было говорить. Как, например, ужин с Ханджи или чужое соседство. Однажды он даже случайно назвал Эрена по фамилии от имени ПР, и тому это совершенно не понравилось. Снова началась эта шарманка с «почему ты не встречаешься с Леви», а разговор об этом Леви просто ненавидел, потому что знал, что, скажи он правду, тема будет закрыта раз и навсегда.  
Удивительно, но единственным, что помогало ему сохранять здравомыслие, были Ханджи. Они очень и очень болели за него, и иногда Петра отправляла скриншоты их с Эреном переписки, где они очень хорошо отзывались о своём соседе. Леви не чувствовал, что заслужил это, но был благодарен.  
На самом деле, одним из его любимых моментов — и, вероятно, входящим в пятёрку лучших моментов жизни — был диалог, в котором Эрен прямым текстом признался, что если ПР предложит тройничок с Леви, то он уже не будет так против, как раньше.  
 _Эрен_ действительно _признался_ , что _переспал_ бы с Леви! Если бог на самом деле был, то в этот день Леви ощутил его благодать. Удача явно была на его стороне, всего-то и нужно было, что просто рассказать ему!  
«На следующей неделе, — сказал он себе, отвечая очередному клиенту. — В пятницу у него экзамен, поэтому скажу после выходных».  
Леви знал, что сейчас у Эрена тоже шёл устный экзамен по одному из языковых предметов. Ещё одна причина, по которой нельзя было писать, хотя Эрен просил его в принципе не писать в течение дня. Было нелегко, но зато к этому моменту Леви запомнил весь распорядок дня Эрена, поэтому точно знал, когда заканчивались пары, когда он обедал, когда шёл в душ, когда тусил с друзьями, когда играл в Halo с Леви — по понятной причине, — когда разговаривал с родителями по Skype…  
«Чувствую себя каким-то сталкером», — пробормотал Леви себе под нос, осознавая, _насколько_ много он помнил. Но в свою защиту мог сказать, что Эрен же знал, что он целыми днями только и делает, что лежит на диване и пишет или звонит кому-то, поэтому запомнить чьё-то расписание было не так уж сложно.  
— Я хочу заказать что-нибудь из индийской еды, ты будешь? — спросили Ханджи, оторвав его от размышлений.  
— Сейчас два часа дня.  
— Это не я контролирую желудок, а он меня!  
— Давай самосу, — ответил Леви, по большей части для того, чтобы они замолчали.  
Он дописывал довольно сопливое любовное послание одной из новых клиентов, когда раздался тот самый уникальный звук уведомления. Не улыбаться было сложно, но он справился и открыл переписку с Эреном.

 **[Эрен]**  
Я всё.

 **[Пользователь]**  
И как?

 **[Эрен]**  
Тяжко.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Сплошная нервотрёпка.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я выжил.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Так и думала, что ты не помер, иначе бы у меня был парень-полтергейст! Как мило!

 **[Эрен]**  
Я хочу быть мстительным духом O_O

 **[Пользователь]**  
:(  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но у меня и так был достаточно плохой день, потому что ты был занят  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Не надо мне мстить :( 

**[Эрен]**  
А это ты меня убила?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Дай-ка проверю график  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Нет, сегодня тебя не было в расписании. 

«Только конь», — пробурчал Леви, хотя в последнее время Жан был там каждый день. Грёбаный конь. Он знал, что неправильно так злиться на него, но из-за него он почти лишился Эрена, поэтому снисходительным быть не хотелось. Возможно, однажды он преодолеет это и уже не будет чувствовать опасность.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Надо поиграть в Хало  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Хотя бы немного, чтобы удостовериться, что ты не призрак, а я не убийца.

 **[Эрен]**  
Конечно :)  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хотя сегодня вторник  
 **[Эрен]**  
Во вторник я обычно играю с Леви

«Чёрт, — Леви прижал телефон ко лбу. — Твою мать». Ему повезло, что Эрен был настолько простым и недогадливым, но ещё пара неверных движений — и можно будет признаваться хоть сейчас.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Точно  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Тогда ладно  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Не хочу быть обузой твоему подростковому уровню тестостерона 

**[Эрен]**  
Чего?..  
 **[Эрен]**  
Что за ерунда

 **[Пользователь]**  
Помолчи, я и так сидела без тебя целый день  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мне это не нравится

«А ещё больше мне не нравится, как сильно мне это нужно», — пробормотал Леви уже телефону. Его действительно беспокоило, как сильно он нуждался в общении с Эреном. Так всегда и бывает, когда тебе кто-то нравится? Он чувствовал себя одержимым — он думал только о том, что делает Эрен, с кем разговаривает и есть ли ещё люди, которых нужно внести в расстрельный список за то, что воруют его внимание.  
На самом деле, это пугало. Леви понимал, что надо было немного успокоиться, но сказать всегда легче, чем сделать. Никто никогда не был ему так важен, как Эрен. Он уже начинал сомневаться, что сможет выжить без него, и это тревожило его.

 **[Эрен]**  
О боооооооже  
 **[Эрен]**  
Даааааааааааааааааа

 **[Пользователь]**  
?? 

**[Эрен]**  
Я люблююююююю  
 **[Эрен]**  
Свою сеееструуууууу  
 **[Эрен]**  
Она отправила мне корзинку для учёбы!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что это ещё за херня?

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну у нас в универе есть такая фишка  
 **[Эрен]**  
Можно заказать, и там будут всякие ну  
 **[Эрен]**  
Шоколадки и домашние печеньки  
 **[Эрен]**  
Купоны, рамэн и всё такое  
 **[Эрен]**  
И мягкая игрушка

Леви поднял бровь, когда получил фото этой самой «корзинки для учёбы». Там был огромный коричневый медведь, держащий в руках сердце, на котором белыми нитками было вышито «Я медверю в тебя!». «Ничего тупее в жизни не видел», — пробурчал Леви, злясь, что не знал о таких корзинках, потому что тогда мог бы сам подарить её.

 **[Пользователь]**  
У тебя очень хорошая сестра  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Она так о тебе заботится  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мило.

Это действительно было мило — просто Леви негодовал, потому что она оказалась сообразительнее. Но опять же, он же понятия имел о существовании таких корзинок, что было ожидаемо, потому как он… до сих пор не знал, где Эрен учится.   
И только-только собирался спросить, но следующие сообщения Эрена остановили его.

 **[Эрен]**  
Да, Микаса классная  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мне очень повезло, что она появилась в моей жизни  
 **[Эрен]**  
Прозвучало как-то ужасно, учитывая, что случилось у неё в жизни……

 **[Пользователь]**  
Думаю, она бы тебя простила, ты же не имел в виду ничего такого

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну да  
 **[Эрен]**  
А это…  
 **[Эрен]**  
К разговору о семье…

Леви нахмурился, уже зная, к чему тот клонит. Он почувствовал, что мысленно начинает закрываться, чтобы защититься, и пришлось силой заставить себя успокоиться. Он ведь обещал Эрену поговорить об этом. До сих пор такой возможности не было, а Эрен, очевидно, достаточно дорожил им, чтобы его это волновало.   
Тем не менее, думать на эту тему он не любил.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну то есть…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я просто подумал  
 **[Эрен]**  
Может, мы могли бы…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Поговорить  
 **[Эрен]**  
Про твою.

Слова даже близко не могли передать, насколько сильно Леви _не_ хотел говорить о своей семье, но, силой воли разжав челюсти, он едва заметно выдохнул.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Может

 **[Эрен]**  
Это не обязательно

 **[Пользователь]**  
Всё нормально

 **[Эрен]**  
Не хочу на тебя давить :(

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я же сказала, что всё нормально!  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Извини  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Всё нормально  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я сказала, что будет лучше поговорить потом  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Поэтому давай

 **[Эрен]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Получается, твой отчим…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это твой начальник, так?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но он хороший, так?  
 **[Эрен]**  
За исключением очевидного

Леви нравилось, что Эрен немного недолюбливал Эрвина, как и сам Леви недолюбливал Жана. Это было очаровательно.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Да  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Папа ушёл я не знаю когда. Наверное, ещё до того, как я вообще начала что-то понимать.   
**[Пользователь]**  
Мама умерла, когда мне было семь.   
**[Пользователь]**  
Меня забрал себе дядя с папиной стороны  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Он был тем ещё мудаком, но, пока я не мешалась под ногами, у нас было всё нормально.

 **[Эрен]**  
Представить не могу, чтобы кто-то с тобой плохо обходился

 **[Пользователь]**  
Правда?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
С моим-то характером и острым языком  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Думаешь, это не проблема?

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну, иногда ты ершишься, но ты хороший человек   
**[Эрен]**  
И я считаю, что ты замечательная

 **[Пользователь]**  
Спасибо.

«Перестань», — одёрнул он сам себя, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло. Это были просто _слова_ , так почему он чувствовал себя таким отвратительно счастливым?!

 **[Пользователь]**  
В общем, я познакомилась с начальником на первом курсе  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мне пришлось найти работу, когда я училась в школе, чтобы оплатить учёбу, но всё сложилось нормально  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Эрвин из богатой семьи, весь такой напыщенный, но мы как-то сразу сошлись   
**[Пользователь]**  
На самом деле, он заплатил за меня на последнем курсе, когда у меня кончились деньги и я не могла взять кредит   
**[Пользователь]**  
Мы дружим с первого курса

Леви немного поколебался, прежде чем набрать следующее сообщение, но, раз уж все карты и так были раскрыты, ничего плохого не случится. К тому же он точно знал, что _это_ Эрвин точно никому не расскажет. Только улыбнётся наедине с самим собой, как это делают исполненные собственной важности мальчики с золотой ложкой во рту.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я никогда ему этого не скажу, но я его очень уважаю.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Он мой лучший друг.

 **[Эрен]**  
А как же Леви?

«Блядь», — прошипел Леви. С каждым разом становилось всё сложнее и сложнее, он обязан перестать оступаться. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Это другое  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мы один и тот же человек

Смешно сказать, но Леви говорил это довольно часто, и тем не менее Эрен, похоже, никогда не улавливал истины, скрытой за этим утверждением.

 **[Эрен]**  
А  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну то есть он типа как брат? Так?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Именно  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Типа как брат.

— Смотри аккуратнее, Леви, — раздался позади голос Ханджи, услышав который Леви аж подпрыгнул и затем посмотрел на них. — Будешь тянуть дальше, и оно точно выйдет тебе боком.  
— Я взрослый человек, Ханджи, и я прекрасно знаю, что делаю! — огрызнулся он.  
— Я серьёзно, Аккерман, — ответили они в том же тоне. — Мне тоже не всё равно! Не проебись, пожалуйста, это касается не только тебя.  
Ханджи что, не понимали? Да знает он, что _должен_ сказать.  
Просто… пока ещё не сообразил, как это сделать.

***

— Так, я должен знать, — заявил Эрен, сидя на кровати и наклоняясь влево всем телом, будто бы это могло помочь его персонажу быстрее увернуться. — Я уже несколько месяцев не могу из-за этого успокоиться.  
 _— Из-за чего?_ — спросил Леви, пролетев мимо Эрена и убив кого-то.   
Сегодня они справлялись на удивление хорошо.  
— Почему дом для кукол? Ну то есть я понимаю, что Ханджи странные и всё такое, но почему ты купил им дом для кукол?  
 _— Это расплата. Два года назад они подарили мне худший подарок, я до сих пор не могу его забыть._  
— И какой? — спросил Эрен.  
В этот момент его убили, и, недовольно вздохнув, он стал ждать респауна.  
 _— Съедобное нижнее бельё._  
И тут Эрена порвало. Мышцы на животе заболели от хохота, и его наверняка не раз вынесли, пока его герой на экране стоял столбом.  
— Чего? Ты гонишь! Да ладно!   
_— Шоколадно,_ — Леви веселья по этому поводу явно не разделял.  
— Господи! Господи, Леви! Что ты с ним сделал? — спросил Эрен и попытался начать играть, но получалось плохо, потому как он до сих пор сотрясался от смеха.  
Леви как-то говорил ему, что асексуален — как и ПР, до него только что дошло, — поэтому Эрен сомневался, что подарок был использован по назначению. И оказался прав.  
 _— Ну, поспособствовал интересному Хэллоуина у какого-то ребёнка._  
И Эрена порвало снова. Сосед даже постучал в стену, явно недовольный смехом гиены, но Эрен ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он знал, что завтра за обедом ещё выслушает по этому поводу, потому как его соседу, а по совместительству близкому другу, было к восьми утра на пары.  
— Господи боже! Да быть не может! Ты врёшь! — выдавил Эрен, утирая слёзы.  
 _— Да в смысле? Для меня оно было слишком сладкое._  
Он слышал в голосе Леви усмешку и, что самое смешное, был уверен, что тот сделал именно так, как говорил.  
— Господи, Леви! Ну какого хрена! Боже, ты лучший!  
Эрен слышал, как Леви посмеивался, но, скорее всего, из-за того, как сильно хохотал Эрен. Он никогда ещё не встречал кого-то настолько же уморительного, как Леви. Ну, не считая ПР, наверное, но всё же. Леви, кажется, был смешнее. У него не было вообще стоп-сигнала, он творил всякую дичь типа подарков в виде кукольного дома для Ханджи или секс-игрушек для бедного, невинного ребёнка на Хэллоуин.   
_— Если серьёзно, то родители наверняка проверяли содержимое и забрали его. Может, оно даже скрасило им ночь._  
— А прикинь, у них был проблемы в отношениях, а ты буквально спас их брак?  
 _— Ну, тогда уж стоит поблагодарить Ханджи, наверное, это же они мне его подарили._  
Эрен рассмеялся, одновременно выводя из игры одного из противников, и на этом второй раунд закончился. Он улыбнулся, довольный тем, как складывалась игра сегодня.  
 _— Уже много времени. У тебя же завтра пары, да?_  
— Да, но можно ещё пару каток, — ответил Эрен и взял телефон.  
От ПР до сих пор ничего. Он говорила, что будет периодически появляться, но, наверное, была занята сильнее, чем сама ожидала. Говорила, что будет вместе с начальником изучать новые профили, чтобы распределить их между работниками.  
 _— Только потом не говори, что это я виноват, если у тебя будут плохие оценки,_ — ответил Леви, но Эрен чувствовал, что тот был рад этому.  
— У меня _идеальные_ оценки, чтобы ты знал, — заявил Эрен с улыбкой, запуская матчмейкер.  
 _— Идеально ужасные._  
— Эй!  
 _— Просто констатирую факт, не надо так оскорбляться._  
Эрен фыркнул, закатывая глаза, и поёрзал на кровати, почувствовав, что левая нога начала неметь. Игра началась, и команда им попалась просто говно. Весь вечер всё шло хорошо, и, конечно, именно под конец всё надо было испоганить. Вечер вот-вот окажется бесповоротно испорчен, он это чувствовал.   
_— Они отстойно играют,_ — проворчал Леви. — _Да съебись уже, если не собираешься стрелять!_  
— Эта скотина кемперится, и ему постоянно прилетает в голову, — доложил Эрен. — Обойди здание, давай заберёмся внутрь и будем стрелять оттуда. Я прикрою.  
Он двинулся к месту назначения, но Леви продолжал останавливаться, чтобы кого-то убить, из-за чего постоянно убивали Эрена, и ему приходилось ждать респауна.  
— Господи, Леви! Давай уже шевелись!  
 _— Да, да, как скажешь, любимый._  
Пальцы Эрена замерли на джойстике, у мозга ушло несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать то, что он только что услышал. Он не мог услышать то, что он подумал, что услышал, это невозможно. С чего бы Леви звать его так? Нет, ему послышалось. Ему _точно_ послышалось.  
— Что ты только что сказал? — спросил Эрен, сведя брови.  
 _— Эй, придурок,_ — сердито сказал Леви, — _ты вообще-то должен был прикрывать меня! Меня только что убили!_  
Эрен отложил джойстик, чувствуя, как сердце ломает рёбра, а ладони начинают потеть. Что происходит? Какого чёрта сейчас происходит?   
— Что ты сейчас сказал? — он спросил снова, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.  
 _— Я сказал следить за игрой!_ — рявкнул Леви, голос его при этом звучал странно, будто бы напряжённо.  
— До этого! — прокричал Эрен. — Что ты сказал _до_ этого?!  
 _— Что за херня, Йегер, что тебя так перекосило? Я не первый раз называю тебя лузером._  
— Лузером? — повторил он.  
Слово будто вызвало резонанс в голове. Это не то, что он услышал.  
Это не то, что Леви сказал.  
 _— Да, я сказал «как скажешь, лузер». А что?_  
Голос Леви доносился будто бы сквозь толщу воды.  
Это не то, что он сказал, он знал, что это не то, что он сказал.  
— Мне нужно идти.  
 _— Стой, мы же иг…_  
Проигнорировав Леви, Эрен просто соскочил с кровати и, не сводя глаз с собственных рук, нажал на кнопку питания на консоли.  
Сердце билось так, что было физически больно, но Эрен никак не мог его успокоить.   
Леви только что назвал его любимым. Почему он это сделал? Не было ни единой причины, по которой это слово могло бы сорваться у него с языка. Так его звала только ПР, и, даже если все знали об этом, Леви просто не мог назвать его так, если только не по привычке.  
Вздох, казалось, замер в лёгких, сковав их.  
Что, если это и было по привычке?  
У ПР была соседка, и Эрен не припоминал, чтобы она была, когда всё только начиналось. Её лучшим другом был их начальник, Эрвин. Она часто говорила то же самое, что и Леви. Ещё она часто говорила, что не может встречаться с Леви, потому что они были «одним человеком».  
 _Твою мать._ Казалось, его вот-вот затошнит. Он чувствовал, как в груди нарастает гнев, и от этого было физически плохо. _Твою же мать._  
Он медленно повернулся и посмотрел на телефон, мирно лежавший на кровати. Телефон не дал о себе знать _ни разу_ за всё то время, что они играли. Он вообще никогда не давал о себе знать, пока они играли, если только не запускался матчмейкер.  
 _Твою мать, Леви — это ПР._

***

Персонажа Леви продолжали снова и снова убивать, он снова появлялся в локации, и его снова убивали. Леви было всё равно, он не обращал на происходящее внимания.  
В ту же секунду, когда Эрен вышел, Леви отложил джойстик, сцепил руки и прижал ко рту. Будто бы это могло помочь забрать слова обратно. Будто бы это стёрло всё то, что только что случилось.  
Он объебался. По-крупному. Несмотря на то что он превосходно, по собственному мнению, вышел из ситуации, отчасти Эрен всё же понял, что услышал от Леви слово «любимый».  
А со всеми его недавними промахами у Эрена не уйдёт много времени, чтобы понять. Леви знал, что сейчас Эрен медленно собирает всё по кусочкам и что очень скоро он поймёт, что ПР и Леви — это один и тот же человек.  
Дверь, до этого прикрытая, распахнулась, но он ничего не сказал. Сидя на краю кровати с прижатыми ко рту руками, он продолжал смотреть, как на экране раз за разом убивают его персонажа.  
Сначала Ханджи молча смотрели на него, стоя в двери. Затем они заговорили.  
— Ты назвал его люб…  
— Я знаю, — перебил он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Я более чем в курсе.  
Ханджи постояли молча ещё несколько секунд.  
— Но ты хорошо выкрутился.  
Леви ничего на это не ответил. Чего стоило его выкручивание, если Эрен ему не поверил. А он знал, что не поверил. Он знал, что Эрен всё понял.  
— Ты должен это исправить.  
Он знал, что Ханджи правы. Надо было всё исправить, надо было сделать что-нибудь. Позвонить Эрену, пока тот не позвонил сам. Но как? _Как_ ему всё исправить? Что нужно делать? Сказать Эрвину? Может, тот сможет переназначить Эрена прямо сейчас, и тогда кто-нибудь другой ответит, когда он позвонит.  
Потому что он точно позвонит. Это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
— Леви! — прикрикнули Ханджи, вырвав его из размышлений. — Ты должен всё исправить!  
Подняв глаза, он встретил их взгляд, полный того же отчаяния, что сейчас охватило его самого. Ханджи был важен Эрен, им был важен Леви. Они не хотели, чтобы всё закончилось плохо, они хотели, чтобы он исправил то, что натворил.  
Но как? _Как?!_  
Они пристально и напряжённо смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, пока тишину не нарушил телефон Леви. Сигнал отличался от обычного, и сомнений в том, кто это был, не оставалось. Сжав зубы, Леви тут же схватил его, отвернувшись от Ханджи, и разблокировал. Он несколько раз медленно перечитал сообщение, чувствуя, как разгоняется сердце. Реакция «бей или беги» давала о себе знать, и он не мог решить, что делать.

 **[Эрен]**  
Нам нужно поговорить.

Нам нужно поговорить. Три самых страшных слова на планете. Он уже видел их от других клиентов, но это всё было фальшью. Тогда люди так же фальшиво расставались с ним или признавались в своей фальшивой бессмертной любви. Там всё было не по-настоящему.  
Но тут?  
Тут всё по-настоящему.  
Он быстро набрал ответ, так как нужно было всё исправить. Всё ещё можно было исправить!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Извини, я же говорила, что буду с Эрвином  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Давай поговорим завтра? 

**[Эрен]**  
пиздёж ты не с эрвином и мы ОБА это знаем!

Он не ставил знаки препинания. Не писал заглавные буквы. Он злился.  
Он понял.  
В пизду всё, он _понял_!

 **[Эрен]**  
скинь мне снапчат  
 **[Эрен]**  
не фото а СНАПЧАТ

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что? Зачем?

 **[Эрен]**  
снапчат  
 **[Эрен]**  
отправь  
 **[Эрен]**  
прямо сейчас

С каждым новым сообщением Эрена ладони начинали потеть всё сильнее. Честно говоря, у него даже не было «Снапчата». Он никогда не понимал его смысла, не чувствовал необходимости слать свои рандомные фото другим людям. К тому же, зная Ханджи, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что они бы слали ему фото каждый час.  
Но, даже будь у него это приложение, в этом случае он не смог бы сделать того, о чём просил Эрен. Он не мог отправить ему фото Петры через «Снапчат».

 **[Эрен]**  
отправляй!  
 **[Эрен]**  
сейчас же!  
 **[Эрен]**  
без всяких там «секунду»  
 **[Эрен]**  
«минуту»  
 **[Эрен]**  
прямо  
 **[Эрен]**  
блять  
 **[Эрен]**  
сейчас

Он не знал, что делать. Он не знал, что сказать. Поэтому просто пошёл на попятную. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Этого нет в соглашении, мы не предлагаем «Снапчат» в качестве одной из услуг.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мне не нравится твой тон, Эрен.

 **[Эрен]**  
ОТПРАВЬ МНЕ БЛЯТЬ ЭТОТ ГРЁБАНЫЙ СНАПЧАТ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!

Леви уставился на последнее сообщение, не имея абсолютно никакого понятия, что ответить. Он не мог отправить снапчат Петры с этого номера, потому что её тут не было. Он ни за что не окажется у неё дома достаточно быстро, чтобы убедить Эрена. Может, можно было переназначить на неё этот контракт прямо сейчас, тогда бы она сама смогла отправить то, что требовал Эрен, но Леви даже не знал, не спит ли уже Эрвин.  
А ещё он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Эрен выходил из себя. Тот часто говорил об этом, но этого ни разу не случалось за всё то время, что они знают друг друга. Он злился и раньше, но так? Ничего подобного раньше не было.  
Он не знал, что делать. Он знал, что _хотел_ сделать, а что _должен_ — нет. А затем всё стало ещё хуже. В точности как он предполагал.  
Телефон зазвонил. На экране высветилось имя Эрена.  
Он уставился на телефон, чувствуя, как внутри зарождается паника. Ханджи стояли в проходе, наблюдая за тем, как он смотрит на телефон, и оба они молчали.  
Два гудка.  
Три.  
Четыре.  
Ещё один — и вызов будет перенаправлен на голосовую почту. _Его_ голосовую почту. С _его_ голосом. Имени, конечно, не будет, потому что это рабочий телефон и эта голосовая почта использовалась, когда он действительно не мог ответить клиентам, но голос всё равно был его. Голос, который Эрен знал очень и очень хорошо.  
Это конец. Это, блядь, конец.  
Внезапно телефон выхватили у него из руки, и Ханджи ответили на звонок прежде, чем тот ушёл бы на голосовую. Вместо того чтобы приложить телефон к уху, они поднесли его ко рту той стороной, где был микрофон. Леви понял, что вызов был на громкой связи.  
— В твой пакет не входят телефонные звонки, — голос Ханджи звучал чуть выше обычного, но всё ещё абсолютно естественно, и прямо сейчас Леви был почти готов поспорить, что Ханджи девушка. — Если ты сейчас положишь трубку, я не буду выставлять тебе счёт.  
На другом конце провода на несколько долгих секунд воцарилось молчание. Леви и правда очень надеялся, что Эрен поведётся на это и положит трубку, а потом будет долго и с жаром извиняться.  
Без шансов.  
 _— Никогда не слышал голос Ханджи._  
Никогда прежде Леви не слышал, чтобы Эрен звучал так мрачно. Почти зловеще — настолько он был в гневе.  
— _Я даже не знаю гендера. Ханджи, я знаю, что это ты. Отдай телефон Леви. Сейчас же._  
Ханджи с Леви переглянулись, прежде чем Ханджи снова заговорили:  
— Это нарушение нашего Пользовательского соглашения. Пожалуйста, положи трубку, иначе мы выставим тебе счёт за этот звонок.  
 _— Если ты и правда ПР, тогда я хочу фото прямо сейчас, пока мы разговариваем,_ — голос Эрен звучал странно, он будто бы смеялся над ними, будто бы знал, что его пытаются обвести вокруг пальца, и совершенно не желал с этим мириться. — _Если это правда и я ошибаюсь, то я с радостью оплачу все требуемые сборы и извинюсь. Если ты не можешь отправить мне фото, то класть трубку я не собираюсь._  
Ханджи снова посмотрели на Леви. Обычно шумные и оживлённые, сейчас они, казалось, не могли найти слов. Они выглядели так потерянно, словно были готовы сделать что угодно, чтобы всё исправить, но не знали как.  
Леви тоже не знал. Это конец. Они больше не могли так продолжать.  
Когда Ханджи открыли рот, чтобы ещё что-то сказать, Леви стиснул зубы и взял себя в руки. Больше не было смысла. Он облажался. Эрен знает. Выбраться из этой глубокой, глубокой ямы он больше не мог.  
— Эрен.  
Тишина.  
Ханджи прикрыли рот руками и медленно выдохнули через нос, а затем передали телефон Леви. Они вышли из комнаты, но не успели закрыть дверь до того, как в трубке прогремел гневный голос Эрена.  
 _— Я знал. Блядь, я так и знал! Это же был ты, да? Не было никакой ПР, да? Это был ты!_  
— Да.  
Смысла лгать не было. Леви отключил динамики, чтобы Ханджи не слышали разговор. Было достаточно того, что они слышали Леви, и он не хотел, чтобы они слышали ещё и Эрена.  
 _— И что, для тебя это была какая-то игра?! Я же не **тупой** , знаешь ли! Я читал все эти вопросы и ответы и соглашение!_ — голос Эрена становился всё громче, он распалялся всё сильнее. — _Я **знаю** , что эти отношения херня на постном масле и что мы не должны привязываться, но ты сам это начал!_   
Леви поморщился из-за громкости, но продолжал держать телефон у уха.  
 _— Ты же сам сказал, что я **нравлюсь** Ханне! Это же ты сказал, что она **любит** меня! Это что, всё шутка такая, да? Чтобы я влюбился в человека, который, как я считал, честен со мной?! Охуенно весело тебе было?!_  
— Я не врал насчёт Хан…  
 _— Пиздёж!_ — Эрен не дал ему договорить, перебив почти что сорванным голосом. — _Ты говорил, что я ей нравлюсь!_  
— Это правда, — резко ответил Леви, чувствуя, как паника внутри усиливается, и крепче сжал телефон. — Да, я сказал, что ты нравишься Ханне, и сделал это потому, что это правда. Ты нравишься Ханне. Просто так получилось, что Ханна — это я.  
Леви не замечал, что его трясёт, пока не услышал, каким судорожным и рваным получился выдох. Чёрт. Это неправильно. Не так всё должно было случиться. Черт… _Чёрт!_   
После его слов повисло долгое молчание. Почти невозможно долго. И…  
 _— Удали мой номер. Никогда не пиши мне больше._  
— Эре…  
Он услышал щелчок и, когда поднёс телефон к лицу, увидел, что вызов завершён.  
Леви смотрел на телефон, не зная, что делать. Он чувствовал себя странно. Почти что опустошённо. И что ему теперь делать?  
Телефон снова зазвонит, он знал это. Надо просто подождать. Всё будет нормально, Эрену просто нужно успокоиться.  
Когда спустя час Леви зашёл в свой аккаунт, чтобы написать письмо Эрвину, он пролистал список клиентов и заметил, что одного не хватает.  
Содрогаясь от ужаса, он открыл вкладку с отменами и почувствовал, как в груди всё сжалось, когда взгляд упал на единственное имя на экране.  
Эрен удалил свой профиль.


	15. Объятые пламенем

Почему по телевизору не было ничего нормального? Почему всё так или иначе имело какой-то намёк на отношения? Что, телевидение больше не могло существовать без отношений? Это было тупо.  
Чёрт, даже «Южный парк» и «Симпсоны», которых он смотрел, не избегали этой темы. Везде, во всём, что он уже успел посмотреть, были какие-то отношения. Чушь собачья. Почему жизнь как будто бы вращалась вокруг отношений? Не все в них состояли. Не все в принципе хотели в них состоять.  
Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть одному. На самом деле такая жизнь — это абсолютно здорово и прекрасно. Некого разочаровывать, некому разочаровывать. Только он, его телевизор, приставка и почти что всё остальное, что было неодушевлённым объектом и не могло погубить само его существование.   
Телефон издал звук уведомления, но Леви его проигнорировал, как и всегда. Он не в настроении, да и что такого плохого может случиться из-за этого? О нет, выговор? Какой ужас. Как же его бедное маленькое сердечко это выдержит?   
Ой, постойте, у него же нет сердца, да? Стало быть, этот выговор сделает примерно чуть меньше чем нихера, так?  
Леви скосил взгляд влево, когда услышал, как дверь в коридоре открылась — очевидно, Ханджи наконец-то решили показать свою уродливую рожу. Они избегали его весь день после случившегося прошлым вечером, будто бы переживали, что он их убьёт или типа того. Он не знал, почему они так боялись — он же ещё ни разу им ничего не сделал.  
К тому же он был в порядке. Просто смотрел телик, пытаясь найти что-то, где отношения не были бы центром Вселенной, а то складывалось впечатление, что человек без отношений был каким-то не от мира сего. Леви хотел бы отметить, что он совершенно нормальный и не нуждается в отношениях, чтобы чувствовать себя полноценным и признанным.  
Когда посреди серии «Рика и Морти» события опять затронули тему отношений, он переключил канал и стал смотреть кулинарное шоу. Никаких отношений в кулинарных шоу. Ну, только если это были не поединки, потому что тогда начиналось всё вот это вот «Я здесь ради своей жены!» и прочий бред.   
«У нас толком не было свадьбы, и поэтому я хочу выиграть деньги, чтобы подарить своей жене пышную свадьбу, о которой она всегда мечтала», — произнёс Леви фальцетом, переключая на другой канал, где шло ещё одно кулинарное шоу. «Да брось, она тебя до сих пор не кинула только из-за бесплатной жрачки».  
Он слышал, как Ханджи тихонько передвигались по кухне, словно Леви был монстром, который реагировал на звуки и сразу бы их обнаружил, стоило им немного пошуметь. Это начинало бесить. Совершенно необязательно было, чёрт возьми, ходить на цыпочках, ничего такого не случилось. Да, Эрен не перезвонил, после того как сказал удалить номер — чего Леви не сделал, по крайне мере с одним из контактов, потому что второй удалился автоматически вместе с расторжением контракта. Да, Эрен удалил свой профиль, даже не попытавшись ничего исправить. И что? Подумаешь. Эрен был просто сопливым выскочкой на другом конце страны, который не может сам завести девушку, если только она не свалится ему прямо на колени.  
Леви бессознательно сжал пульт в руке, и потребовалось значительное усилие, чтобы ослабить хватку. Он в порядке. Ничего такого. Подумаешь.  
Он подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда в доме раздался звук дверного звонка, вырвавший его из мыслей. Он не знал, кто это мог быть, но Ханджи вылетели из кухни так, словно у них горела жопа, а человек снаружи принёс с собой ведро.  
И лучше бы полное бензина.  
Дверь открылась, и послышался голос Ханджи с явно различимым облегчением:  
— Доброе утро. Спасибо, что так быстро приехал.   
— Где он?  
Отлично. Грёбаный мистер Большая шишка соизволил почтить их своим появлением. Просто охуенно, лучше не придумаешь.  
— В зале наверху.  
— Спасибо за звонок, Ханджи. Петра ждёт тебя в машине.  
— Спасибо, Эрвин.  
Входная дверь захлопнулась, и Леви почувствовал, как его охватывает неконтролируемое раздражение. То есть Ханджи проведут весь день с Петрой, а он застрял здесь с Мистером Яжеговорил? Ура, как раз то, чего он хотел на следующий день после того, как у него из груди вырвали сердце. Как хорошо, что оно такое крошечное и исполненное ненависти, иначе бы бегство Эрена причинило настоящую боль.  
Услышав, что гость медленно поднимается по лестнице, Леви снова скосил взгляд и стал ждать, пока златовласый Бог, который был его лучшим другом, появится на пороге. Их взгляды на секунду встретились, и Леви тут же вернулся к просмотру телепрограммы, не желая упускать ни единого указания. Они готовили турдакен, а он просто _обожал_ турдакен.  
Эрвин постепенно сокращал расстояние между ними, и Леви чувствовал, как по мере его приближения мышцы напрягаются всё сильнее. Когда Эрвин наконец остановился рядом, Леви больше не мог выносить этого молчания.   
— Пришёл сказать, что ты же говорил? — спросил он, хмуро глядя на экран в ожидании ответа.  
Но его не последовало. Они оба молчали, и довольно долго, а затем Эрвин обошёл диван и с кряхтением уселся с другого края. Казалось, он постарел лет на десять, с тех пор как Леви видел его в последний раз. Пора было завязывать с частым сексом — такому старому пердуну, как он, это явно не шло на пользу, однажды он точно словит приступ.  
— Что смотришь? — поинтересовался Эрвин, глядя в телевизор. — Турдакен, да? У Петры получается великолепный турдакен, советую оставить все сложные блюда ей. Когда я в последний раз видел тебя за готовкой, Ханджи потом ещё несколько месяцев ждали, пока у них снова отрастут брови.  
Эрвин хохотнул, будто бы это было что-то комичное, и, смотря в экран, устроился поудобнее, закинув одну руку на спинку и сложив ногу на ногу так, что щиколотка заняла место на колене.   
Молчание нервировало, очень хотелось, чтобы Эрвин уже сказал всё, что хотел, и ушёл.  
— Ну? — не выдержал Леви спустя минут десять.  
— Что ну? — уточнил Эрвин, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, будто бы там шла самая интересная за последние несколько лет передача.  
— Не скажешь?  
И вот тут Эрвин повернулся, его голубые глаза, казалось, смотрели прямо в душу. В напряжении, Леви ждал, но друг лишь отвернулся обратно к телевизору.   
— Ты и так достаточно занимаешься самобичеванием, не вижу смысла сыпать соль на рану.  
С одной стороны Леви был благодарен, а с другой — зол. Он не хотел, чтобы люди носились с ним как с писаной торбой, всё было нормально! Раз Эрвин так себя вёл, значит, все остальные считали, что случившееся подкосило его. Как будто бы какой-то дурацкий двадцатиоднолетний сопляк мог настолько его расстроить. Пустяки, он уже оправился от этого. Почему все считали, что его это заботит? Ни капли, это было бы тупо.  
— Она ведь уходит, да? — спросил Леви, так тихо, будто бы надеясь, что слова потонут в шуме телевизора.  
Не потонули. Эрвин повернулся.  
— Что уходит?  
Леви сдвинул брови, избегая взгляда друга.  
— Боль.  
Эрвин по-доброму улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Уходит. Спустя какое-то время.  
— Спустя какое?  
— Когда как.  
Это не то, что Леви хотел услышать — ему нужно было конкретное количество секунд, чтобы он мог ждать момента, когда эта дурацкая боль в груди исчезнет.  
— От чего это зависит? — спросил Леви, желая конкретики.  
— От того, насколько сильно он тебе нравился.  
 _Что ж,_ безрадостно подумал Леви, _мне конец, да?_  
Единственный человек за всю его жизнь, который был ему до такой степени небезразличен — и Эрвин говорит, что боль уйдёт в зависимости от того, насколько сильно тот ему нравился?  
Похоже, она не уйдёт _никогда_.

***

— Да что случилось-то?! Нихрена не понимаю, в чём дело?! — сердито потребовал ответа Жан, расхаживая взад и вперёд по комнате, будто собирался проделать дыру в полу. — Трубку он не берёт, на сообщения не отвечает! Что за херня происходит?! С ним всё нормально?!  
Ответом ему было молчание. Только молчание. Похоже, это всё, чего он удостаивался от других в последнее время, поэтому попытался заговорить сам.  
— Микаса, я спрашиваю, в чём дело?! Уже неделя прошла! Просто… просто скажи мне, что с ним всё нормально! Мне нужно знать, я реально чокнусь!  
Почему никто не говорит ему, что происходит? Ладно, справедливости ради, только Микаса не говорит. Армин не знает, а родители Эрена продолжают утверждать, что он расстался с девушкой. Но так и должно было быть из-за ПР или как там её. У Эрена должна появиться новая девушка. Так какого хрена?!  
— Микаса! — заорал Жан. — Богом клянусь, я, блядь, прилечу в Канаду!  
Пустая угроза, и они оба это знали. Если бы он мог позволить себе куда-то слетать, то полетел бы к Эрену. Потому что этот говнюк не разговаривал с ним. Он игнорировал его, и Жану нужно было знать почему. Он же _волновался_ , чёрт возьми! Никто что, не понимал этого?!  
 _— Он попросил меня не говорить,_ — наконец ответила Микаса тихо. — _Извини, Жан._  
— Микаса, — Жан наконец-то заставил себя сесть на край кровати и сжал свободную руку в кулак, — он мне как брат. Я люблю его, я бы отдал за него жизнь. Что-то не так, и я не могу просто сидеть и ждать, пока он мне ответит. Ты должна хоть что-то сказать.  
Тишина.  
— Микаса, просто…  
 _— Я перезвоню._  
— Чт…  
Она положила трубку. Жан убрал телефон от уха и недоверчиво уставился на него. Затем встал и сердито задрыгался, еле сдерживая желание швырнуть аппарат в стену. Да почему никто ничего не говорит?! Он же, блин, волнуется! Он хочет, чтобы друг подал хоть какие-то признаки жизни!  
Телефон зазвонил, и, бросив взгляд на экран, Жан почувствовал, как сердце забилось где-то в горле.  
— Эрен! Эрен, дружище! Ты как?  
Молчание.  
— Эрен, ну скажи же что-нибудь, давай.  
 _— Извини, Жан,_ — тихим голосом, который не принадлежал Эрену. — _Это опять я._  
— Микаса? — он нахмурился. — Стой, ты… ты с Эреном?!  
 _— Да._  
Если с Эреном была сестра, значит, дело дрянь. Чёрт!  
— Где вы? У тебя или у него? Я сейчас приеду.  
 _— Жан, я рада, что у него есть такой друг и что ты хочешь помочь, но сейчас он хочет побыть один._  
— Что. Случилось?! Это всё, что я хочу знать! Просто знать. Чтобы понимать, всё с ним нормально или нет. Пожалуйста, просто скажи!  
И снова долгое молчание, затем в трубке послышался шорох. Спустя несколько секунд послышался хлопок двери и свист ветра — вероятно, Микаса вышла на улицу. Жан подумал, что, скорее всего, это она прилетела к Эрену, вряд ли бы тот сейчас куда-то отправился.  
 _— Это касается ПР,_ — тихо произнесла она.  
— И что с ней? — Жан поморщился. — Чёрт, она его бросила? Я так и знал. Так и знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, и…  
 _— Жан._  
Он сжал челюсти и, сделав над собой усилие, замолчал, чтобы Микаса могла закончить.  
 _— Она его не бросала. Я… не совсем понимаю, в чём дело, но он сказал, что Ханна… то есть что ПР — это Леви._  
Жан нахмурился после этих слов и подождал, пока мозг обработает информацию. ПР — это Леви? Что это… а. А! _А!_  
 _— Какого хрена!_ — завопил Жан, схватившись за волосы одной рукой. — _Какого, блядь, хрена?! То есть… хочешь сказать, что это шутка такая?! Что Леви притворялся девушкой, чтобы трахнуть Эрена?!_  
 _— Похоже на то,_ — ответила Микаса ледяным голосом. _— Как ты понимаешь, Эрен не очень хорошо это воспринял._  
— Блядь, да что с ним такое?! — взорвался Жан. — Как он мог так поступить?!  
 _— Слушай, Жан, я понимаю, что ты волнуешься, но Эрен хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое. У меня еле получается уговорить его ходить на пары, поэтому успокойся, пожалуйста. Он придёт в норму, как и всегда._  
Жан понимал, что она права, но легче от этого не становилось. Получается, Леви просто развлекался с ним? Он что, не понимал, что Эрен никогда раньше ни с кем не встречался?! Как он мог так с ним поступить?!  
 _— Мне надо идти. Не переживай, хорошо? У Эрена всё будет хорошо. У него всегда всё хорошо._  
Микаса положила трубку, и Жан опустил телефон. До боли сжимая его в руке, он чувствовал, как внутри нарастает гнев. Как можно было так поступить? Как можно считать, что это нормально?  
Жану хотелось что-нибудь ударить. Ему блядски хотелось что-нибудь ударить. Желательно Леви, но прямо сейчас подойдёт что угодно.   
Бросив телефон на кровать, он повернул к себе ноутбук и открыт его так яростно, что чуть не отломал крышку. Плюхнувшись на стул, он гневно застучал по клавишам в строке браузера и, найдя то, что искал, кликнул на раздел «Связаться с нами», после чего принялся печатать.  
Он собирался получить сраный ответ, и его не волновало, сколько времени на это потребуется. Он не собирался спускать всё на тормозах, даже если ради этого придётся сменить специальность и заняться юриспруденцией.   
Так не должно быть. Это неправильно!   
Никто не смеет так наёбывать его лучшего друга!

***

Эрвин пристально смотрел на экран своего компьютера, прижимая сцепленные вместе руки ко рту. Взгляд то и дело терял фокус, но он быстро это замечал и с усилием концентрировался снова.  
У него всё ещё были трудности с тем, чтобы переназначить двух клиенток Леви — по большей части потому, что они не желали идти навстречу. Все остальные проявили понимание и приняли его искренние извинения (вместе со скидкой на следующий месяц), когда им сообщили, что в настоящее время он недоступен по личным причинам. Большинство из них согласились на то, чтобы их временно переназначили, оставив только сообщения и электронную почту, а отсутствие звонков и фото объяснялось тем, что их «парень» был в отъезде.  
Но эти две были настоящей головной болью. Одна из них твердила, что сможет помочь Леви в это трудное время — тревожный звоночек, что пора было от неё избавляться, — а другая утверждала, что она — клиент, который платит, и личная жизнь Леви её не заботит и не должна препятствовать действию контракта. Она была той ещё стервой, и Эрвин был почти готов отказаться и от неё тоже и сделать возврат.   
«Собственно, вот и решение», — заключил он, открывая её профиль. Извинившись за причинённые неудобства, он оформил процедуру возврата и в одностороннем порядке расторг контракт. Он знал, что где-то в сети появится негативный отзыв, но благополучие работников всегда было у него в приоритете.  
Особенно благополучие Леви. О чём он пытался позаботиться с самого начала, а в ответ получил поток дерьма.  
Однако сейчас нельзя было на этом зацикливаться. Надо было думать, что делать с последней клиенткой. Эрвин переживал, к чему это может привести, но в то же время полагал, что друг вряд ли будет рад, если его будут беспокоить.  
Леви никогда не признается, но ему было больно. Очень. Эрвин находил это странным, потому что никогда не думал, что друг найдёт того, кто будет ему дорог. Он всегда был осторожен и держал людей на расстоянии вытянутой руки, чтобы не испытать боль — будто бы потеря матери навсегда ожесточила его сердце. Но он рискнул с Эреном, и теперь…  
Эрвин хотел злиться на парня, но это не его вина. Если и было кого винить, то только его самого. Не надо было идти на поводу, надо было держать их порознь, как он и пытался. Надо было дать Эрену расторгнуть контракт, дать Леви позлиться, и в итоге они бы оба отпустили ситуацию. Но из-за своей слабости, из-за желания сделать друга счастливым он пошёл против своего здравого смысла и теперь имел дело с разбитым Леви, взбешённым ребёнком и его не менее взбешёнными друзьями.  
Вспомнив об этом, Эрвин решил оставить последнюю клиентку на несколько минут, пока не примет решение, и зашёл на вкладку, где оставались два неотвеченных письма. Он не знал, что на них ответить, поэтому, прочитав, оставил как есть, намереваясь обдумать позднее.

_От: Одного очень взбешённого человека  
Уважаемый сраный владелец этой сраной программы.  
Меня зовут Жан, и, возможно, а возможно и нет, Вы знаете меня как друга Эрена Йегера. Я знаю, что начальник и Леви лучшие друзья и всё вот это вот, потому что ПР, как я понял, дружила с каким-то Эрвином, а все мы знаем, что ПР и Леви один и тот же человек. Так вот, господин Начальник, у меня к Вам вопрос ЧЁ ЗА ХЕРНЯ У ВАШИХ ЛЮДЕЙ В ГОЛОВЕ?!  
Вы хоть представляете, ЧТО сделали с моим другом?! У него вообще НИКОГДА не было отношений, и я ему говорил, ГОВОРИЛ что это абсолютно тупая идея! Я ЗНАЛ, что ПР его наебёт, ЗНАЛ! Но знаете, я надеялся, что там будет хотя бы что-то НОРМАЛЬНОЕ, ну типа она замужем или что она вдруг поймёт, что слишком старая, или я хз, но ЭТО?!  
СЕРЬЁЗНО?!  
Ну то есть ладно, одно дело, если Леви это серьёзно! Если ему не всё равно и он просто дико протупил. А если нет? Если это шутка? Клянусь, мой друг учится на юриста, и мы просто уничтожим вашу контору, когда он станет знаменитым! Мне пофиг, сколько нужно будет ждать, мне пофиг, если вы вызовете копов, чтобы меня скрутили за эти угрозы! Никто не смеет наёбывать моего друга, приятель! Скажи Леви, чтобы оборонял тыл, потому что ЕМУ ОТ МЕНЯ ПРИЛЕТИТ!  
Эрен ЖИВОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК! И он ХОРОШИЙ ПАРЕНЬ! Он не заслужил этого! Не заслужил того говна, которое с ним произошло! Вы все там больные! Настоящие ублюдки и я желаю вам сгнить в аду! Я приду и спалю твой дом, тупорылый ты мудак!  
ГОРИ В АДУ!  
С ебучими наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Жан Кирштайн_

Во всяком случае, Эрвин был даже отчасти рад, что у Эрена был такой хороший друг. Впрочем, даже не один, но второй друг отличался большей вежливостью. Эрвин даже хотел ответить ему в первую очередь, но этот Жан отправил ему письмо почти четыре дня назад, и Эрвин переживал за своё благополучие. Было похоже, что друг Эрена в шаге от того, чтобы нанять детектива, который найдёт дом Эрвина, и поджечь его.   
Он думал над этим последние несколько дней, пытаясь определить, как лучше действовать в отношении этого конкретного индивида. По логике вещей, лучше всего было не отвечать, потому что это только подольёт масла в огонь, но как человек, друг которого тоже страдал, он не мог остаться в стороне.  
Жан считал, что Леви несправедливо обошёлся с Эреном, а Эрвин считал, что Эрен несправедливо обошёлся с Леви. Они были в одной лодке, просто по разные стороны реки.

_Господин Кирштайн,  
Спасибо Вам за Ваше обращение, где вы изложили своё беспокойство по поводу одного из наших работников. Меня зовут Эрвин, и я хотел бы помочь Вам в этом вопросе и заверить, что у Вас во многом сложилось неверное впечатление о человеке, которого Вы упомянули.   
Мы не обсуждаем контракты с третьими лицами, однако, так как я владелец, а дело касается многих людей, я готов сделать исключение на этот раз.  
Первое и самое главное: больше никогда не смей мне угрожать, гадёныш, иначе я позабочусь, чтобы твоё тело никогда не нашли.  
Второе: я понимаю, что Вы расстроены из-за своего друга, но, вероятно, Вам стоит обратить внимание на тот факт, что у Леви тоже есть друзья и рассержены не только Вы.  
Третье: Эрен не единственный, кто никогда ранее не состоял в отношениях, поэтому нельзя перекладывать всю вину на Леви. Я признаю, что ситуация не была организована должным образом, однако прошу Вас принять во внимание, что, если бы всё это было шуткой, Леви был бы уволен. Он не шутил, случившееся стало неприятнейшим потрясением, и я чувствую себя виноватым не только перед Леви, но также перед Эреном.  
Вы злитесь из-за своего друга, и я Вас понимаю, но я также злюсь из-за своего. Если Вы снова будете мне угрожать, я Вас найду и, ручаюсь, стану ПОСЛЕДНИМ человеком, который когда-либо Вас найдёт.  
С уважением,  
Эрвин Смит_

Вероятно, вышло чуть красочнее, чем предполагалось, но ему не понравился тон Жана, особенно когда тот допустил, что Леви сделал всё это ради шутки. Сам Леви продолжал настаивать, что был в полном порядке, но на самом деле стал спать ещё меньше, чем раньше, и Ханджи продолжали жаловаться, что он постоянно переключал канал, стоило только зайти речи о чём-то, что касалось отношений.  
Эрвин знал, что это целиком и полностью его вина. Не надо было поддаваться, надо было стоять на своём и дать Леви себя ненавидеть. Любой вариант был бы лучше, чем то, что есть сейчас. Казалось, будто Леви больше не был прежним.  
Эрвин со вздохом провёл рукой по затылку и потёр шею. Ощущая очередное приближение стресса, он открыл второе сообщение. Оно было гораздо любезнее и куда больше пришлось Эрвину по душе.

_От: Армина Арлерта  
Добрый вечер!  
Я понимаю, что с Вам уже связывались по этому поводу, однако, зная, каким он иногда может быть, я счёл благоразумным дополнить его гневное послание более сдержанным сообщением, чтобы иметь возможность донести свои опасения.  
Меня зовут Армин, и я друг одного из Ваших клиентов, Эрена Йегера. Насколько я понимаю, недавно он обнаружил, что человек, с которым он всё это время общался (Ханна/ПР), на самом деле не тот, кем Эрен его считал, и я бы хотел получить некоторые разъяснения касательно случившегося.  
Я понимаю проблему обсуждения этой информации с третьими лицами, однако надеюсь, что Вы понимаете, что все близкие Эрена на данный момент обеспокоены. Мы просто хотим получить ответы на некоторые вопросы и надеемся, что кто-нибудь сможет нам им дать.  
Насколько мне известно, Леви был назначен Эрену в качестве профиля «друга», чтобы создать впечатление, что у Ханны есть друзья и она настоящая. Я не совсем понимаю, как Леви, будучи «другом», также оказался Ханной. Более того, я бы хотел уточнить, имелся ли какой-либо злой умысел, когда Леви говорил Эрену, что Ханне (Леви) очень дорог Эрен и — позднее — что Ханна (Леви) любит его.  
Я бы хотел исходить из презумпции невиновности и поверить в то, что случилось недопонимание. Хочется полагать, что Леви действительно дорожит Эреном и никогда не собирался лгать ему или делать больно.  
Аналогичным образом я бы хотел, чтобы Вы поняли, что Эрен чувствует себя преданным и обманутым. Я не думаю, что он действительно испытывает к Леви неприязнь, и считаю, что он просто сбит с толку и травмирован и точно так же, как и все мы, ждёт ответов на свои вопросы.   
Пожалуйста, рассмотрите возможность ответить как можно более подробно. Я знаю о вашей политике конфиденциальности, но, учитывая обстоятельства, прошу Вас пересмотреть свою позицию.  
С уважением,  
Армин Арлерт_

Гораздо более вежливое и продуманное сообщение. Похоже, этот друг по крайней мере верил, что Леви не хотел причинить никакого вреда и всё само по себе закончилось плачевным образом. Что, по сути, и произошло.  
Если бы Леви признался сразу, как только дело приняло серьёзный оборот, возможно, этого всего можно было бы избежать. Если бы Эрвин настоял на своём, возможно, этого всего можно было бы избежать.  
Если бы этот глупый ребёнок не зарегистрировался, этого всего _точно_ можно было бы избежать.  
Несмотря на то что этот друг был учтивее, Эрвину было ещё труднее найти слова. Он не знал, как объяснить, что произошло, да и почти не хотел этого делать. Ему казалось, что в данном случае лучше будет просто дать ситуации утихнуть. Леви оправится. Эрен оправится. Оба они двинутся дальше, так устроена жизнь. Случается что-то плохое, люди восстанавливаются и продолжают жить. 

_Господин Арлерт!  
Спасибо за Ваше обращение, Ваша любезность крайне приятна.  
Пожалуйста, примите к сведению, что единственная информация, которую Вам следует знать в данном случае, — это тот факт, что Леви очень дорожил Эреном и причинять боль не входило в его планы. Обе стороны пострадали от случившегося, и я приношу извинения за ущерб, который мой сервис мог нанести Эрену.   
Я также расплачиваюсь за это.  
Искренне надеюсь, что Эрен найдёт в силы преодолеть это, как и Леви.   
Пожалуйста, передайте ему, что я приношу свои извинения за ту боль, что ему причинили, и сообщите своему другу Жану, что любые дальнейшие угрозы с его стороны будут иметь последствия.  
Ещё раз спасибо, и надеюсь, что с этого момента мы сможем двигаться дальше.  
С уважением,  
Эрвин Смит_

Эрвин отдавал себе отчёт в том, что не ответил ни на один из вопросов, но другого способа покончить с этим не знал. Он хотел, чтобы это закончилось, чтобы Эрен держался подальше от Леви — и наоборот.   
Ничего хорошо, если они снова начнут разговаривать друг с другом, не выйдет — только принесёт ещё больше боли, а он уже насмотрелся на подавленного Леви.  
Это конец, и, если на этот раз кто-то решит поспорить, он установит свои порядки.

***

Ханджи снова старались вести себя тише воды, ниже травы. Леви ненавидел, когда они так делали, потому что это было до боли очевидно и до смешного отвратительно. Такое поведение подразумевало, что что-то изменилось, когда на самом деле _совершенно_ ничего не изменилось, не считая его вынужденного отпуска и отсутствия развлекательного контента по телевизору.  
Ему было скучно. Без работы стало уныло и появилось слишком много свободного времени. А с недавних пор дела со свободным временем обстояли плохо, особенно учитывая тот факт, что, когда оно появлялось, он только и делал, что смотрел на телефон. Он не знал, почему это его заботило — в ту же секунду, как Эрен расторг контракт, произошла перетасовка номеров, поэтому он бы больше не смог позвонить или написать Леви. Таким образом Эрвин мог быть уверен, что больные сталкеры не имели больше контактов, после того как их контракты заканчивались. Даже если бы Эрен попытался связаться с ним, ничего бы не вышло.  
За последние две недели Леви не раз ловил себя на желании написать ему. Позвонить ему. Сделать _что-нибудь_. Но не делал. Эрен сказал удалить номер, и, хотя он не смог заставить себя стереть второй контакт, который сам же создал, он всё же достаточно уважал Эрена, чтобы поступить так, как тот попросил, и никогда больше не писать.   
В конце концов, Леви сам виноват. Если бы он так сильно не боялся признаться, то рассказать правду получилось бы добровольно, а не в результате глупой ошибки. Ханджи постоянно предупреждали его, что так будет, но он игнорировал их, потому что считал, что лучше знает. Всё-таки он действительно знал Эрена лучше, чем кто-либо другой из всей компании, поэтому подумал, что ещё немного. Ещё совсем немного. Он просто хотел сохранить его, вот и всё.  
И, желая сохранить, Леви его потерял. Это было грустно и жалко, как и он сам. Почему он вообще так расстраивался? Он едва знал Эрена и не то чтобы потерял друга всей жизни, такого как Эрвин. Это был просто какой-то ребёнок, с которым они переписывались и играли несколько месяцев.  
— Леви.  
Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Ханджи, и тут же в лицо прилетела куртка, что ему не особо понравилось.  
— Поднимайся, мы идём за китайской едой.  
— Не интересует.  
— Что ж, очень плохо, — со вздохом заключили Ханджи. — Хотя, наверное, ничего страшного, мне тут как раз подумалось о том, чтобы взять твою зубную щётку. И, может, лизнуть внутри крышку твоего чайника. А, ещё, кстати, новый эксперимент, который мне хотелось…  
— Я поведу.  
Леви натянул куртку и поплёлся вниз по лестнице к выходу, где, сняв с крючка у двери ключи от машины, сунул босые ноги в кроссовки. Всё это время Ханджи маячили позади, явно собравшись до того, как начали угрожать. Заперев входную дверь, они вдвоём направились к машине.  
— Нельзя же грустить всю жизнь, Леви, — сказали Ханджи, когда они уже съезжали с крутого склона по дороге к центру города.  
— Мне не грустно, мне скучно.  
— Скажи это нашей стене, — пробормотали Ханджи.  
Леви не был уверен, стоило ли ему это слышать, поэтому никак не прокомментировал. Стена была в порядке, просто появилось несколько новых отверстий. Её всё равно надо было переделывать, Леви просто помогал.  
Он знал, что Ханджи были самым большим приверженцем слов «я же говорил», и должен был поаплодировать их способности так долго сопротивляться. Леви готов был поспорить, что им было физически больно не говорить этого, но, справедливости ради, он знал, что Ханджи были точно так же расстроены из-за потери Эрена, как и он сам.  
Они были друзьями — хотя сам Леви понятия не имел, как кто-то вообще мог дружить с Ханджи, — поэтому он знал, что они были отчасти расстроены и отчасти рассержены. Однако не хандрили, как он.   
Не то чтобы он хандрил сейчас, но если и было за ним такое, то они вели себя по-другому.  
— Знаешь, иногда так случается, — неожиданно сказали они, когда машина уже почти подъехала к ресторану.  
— Как случается?  
— Вот так. Что что-то заканчивается. Меняются люди, меняются чувства, в жизни случается всякое. Я знаю, что у тебя раньше такого не было, по крайней мере, по этой причине, но со временем это пройдёт. Просто перестань об этом думать и наслаждайся отпуском.  
— Скучно, — отозвался Леви, не касаясь большей части сказанного. — Мне нечего делать.  
— Почитай книгу.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда посмотри фильм или ещё что-нибудь.  
— У нас нет ничего интересного.  
— Тогда поиграй в «Хало».  
Леви больше не будет играть в Halo. Никогда. С этой игры и началась вся неразбериха. Хотя, наверное, сыграть во что-нибудь было не такой уж плохой идеей. Можно было включить Magic: The Gathering. Она не ассоциировалась у него с Эреном, можно было играть без опасений.  
Припарковавшись у ресторана, он вышел из машины, закрыл её и направился к выходу, не дожидаясь Ханджи. Он кивнул, когда его поприветствовали на входе, и уже вдвоём с Ханджи пошёл вглубь ресторана. Вручив меню, хостесс оставила их, и повисло молчание.  
— Ой, а помнишь, мы как-то пришли сюда и ты спросил у того чувака с дипломатом, кэшем он будет платить или как? — рассмеялись Ханджи. — Было очень смешно. Мне хотелось прибить тебя и убежать. Как тебе это в голову пришло? Он же точно был из триады.  
— Я пытался узнать, заплатит ли он за наш ужин, — возразил Леви, не отрывая взгляд от меню и игнорируя тот факт, что рассказывал эту историю Эрену.  
Его немного бесило, как много о своей жизни он рассказал, теперь буквально _всё_ напоминало ему об Эрене.  
— Он не говорил тебе, где учится?  
— М? — отозвались Ханджи, отпив чай, который официантка им только что принесла. — Кто?  
— Эрен.  
— А что, собираешься сесть на самолёт и полететь? — спросили Ханджи, одарив его многозначительным взглядом. — Леви, пора перестать. Тебе нужно смириться с тем, что случилось, запомнить, как ты был счастлив, и забыть о том, что всё закончилось. Не зацикливайся.  
— Я не зацикливаюсь. Просто интересно.  
— Ну, нет, не говорил. А теперь заткнись и закажи поесть.  
— Я не смогу заказать, если заткнусь.  
— Не вынуждай меня идти на убийство, Леви. Я не смогу платить всю аренду.   
Леви едва заметно приподнял уголки губ, радуясь тому, что Ханджи снова вели себя относительно нормально. Он никогда не сможет пережить это, если все вокруг будут постоянно ему напоминать.  
Кроме того, Ханджи были правы. Они с Эреном хорошо проводили время, но теперь всё закончилось, и он был более чем рад вернуться к случайному траху.   
Какой там мог быть опыт у двадцатиоднолетнего пацана, который никогда не встречался с девушкой?

***

— Знаешь, она у тебя такая стерва, — проворчал Жан и со вздохом упал на спину, закинув одну руку за голову, а другой прижимая телефон к уху. — Напомни, какой там у неё высоты каблук?  
 _— У меня хотя бы в принципе есть девушка,_ — сказал голос в трубке почти что дразня. _— Как там у тебя на личном в этом году, Жан? Уже перевстречался со всем универом? Ты же понимаешь, что никто не будет встречаться с тобой, если ты продолжишь в том же духе?_  
— Ай, — Жан поморщился, — как жестоко. С тобой невозможно разговаривать, с тех пор как мы разъехались. Это твоя девушка втрахивает тебе в голову такие грубости?  
 _— Как вульгарно._  
— Говорит тот, кто каждую ночью спит со своей подружкой.  
 _— Что тебе надо, Жан?_ — явно раздражённый вздох.  
— Я что, не могу позвонить своему приятелю и спросить, как дела? Просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя всё хорошо, жизнь идёт своим чередом и всё такое.  
 _— Тебе наверняка очень скучно, раз ты позвонил, чтобы поговорить о моей жизни._  
— Эй, ничего странного, что мне тоже хочется участвовать. Просто убеждаюсь, что у тебя всё хорошо, ты счастлив и много и часто занимаешься сексом, раз уж ты больше не девственник.  
 _— Я кладу трубку._  
— Да нет! Нет, нет! — Жан сел. — Не клади! Извини! Я просто… хотел проверить. Серьёзно. Что всё хорошо.  
Небольшая пауза, будто бы собеседник колебался.  
 _— Я же не он, Жан. Я бы кому-нибудь рассказал, если бы что-то случилось._  
— Я знаю, но просто… После всего этого… я волнуюсь.  
 _— Ты говорил с ним? С Эреном в смысле._  
— Ага, — Жан вздохнул и опять лёг. — Он всё ещё какой-то отстранённый и странный, но хотя бы снова со мной разговаривает. Но больше не играет.  
 _— Это можно понять. Наверное, даже смотреть на «Хало» не хочет,_ — снова пауза. _— Ты получил ответ от Эрвина Смита?_  
— Знаешь, да, — ответил Жан, опять сев, и нахмурился. — Он угрожал меня убить.  
 _— Ты угрожал сжечь его дом,_ — возразил Армин. — _Тебе повезло, что тебя не арестовали._  
— Да пофиг, он всё равно не знает, где я живу, — бросил Жан, снисходительно махнув рукой. — К тому же пока Леви тоже страдает, мне пофиг. Поделом этому гондону.  
 _— Ты сам-то в это веришь?_ — тихо спросил Армин, из-за чего Жан снова нахмурился. _— Плохо ли мне? Само собой. Но похоже, что Леви важен Эрен, и мне кажется, что они могли бы поговорить обо всём и помочь друг другу._  
— Армин, Эрен не гей.  
 _— Эрен не знает, что чувствует, Жан. Он влюбился в Ханну, а Ханна оказалась Леви. Мне кажется, он мог бы закрыть глаза на пол, если бы не злился из-за того, что его обманули._  
Жан лишь пожал плечами, не зная, что на это сказать. Мог ли он представить Эрена с парнем? Да — тут он кривить душой не собирался. Эрен был белой вороной, он, кажется, сам не знал, чего хочет. Но вот Леви был лгуном и мудаком, и Жану совершенно не хотелось поощрять конкретно эти отношения.  
— Всё уже, — произнёс он твёрдо. — Всё кончено. Леви больше нет, и мы больше никогда с ним не столкнёмся. Сейчас мы можем только помочь Эрену забыть и двигаться дальше.  
 _— А что, если он не забудет?_  
— Тогда мы его заставим. И найдём, где там этот Эрвин Смит живёт, и спалим его дом.  
 _— Однажды тебя точно арестуют, и я сделаю вид, что я тебя не знаю._  
Жан усмехнулся, старательно игнорируя злость, которая никуда не делась.  
Если он когда-нибудь столкнётся с Леви в жизни, то тот точно не жилец. 


	16. Тот самый другой парень

Жан чувствовал, как мозг превращается в кашу. Он так остервенело жевал карандаш, что, казалось, в любую секунду мог его перекусить. Перед глазами плясали цифры, и ему приходилось самым что ни на есть буквальным образом руками держать глаза открытыми, чтобы не заснуть. Но даже так взгляд отказывался фокусироваться, и он едва понимал, на что смотрит.  
Когда телефон, лежавший всё это время рядом, зазвонил, Жан подпрыгнул, резко вскинул руку и, торопливо его схватив, проверил имя. Увидев, что это не Эрен, он немного расслабился: друг продолжал держать его в напряжении.  
Жан всё время волновался, что тот выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, например, ограбит магазин или подожжёт общежитие. Он вёл себя невыносимо, с тех пор как узнал о Леви месяц назад, поэтому всякий раз, когда телефон оповещал о входящем вызове, Жан старался брать трубку после первого же гудка, если это был Эрен.  
В конце концов, зачем ещё нужны друзья?  
Однако из-за этого конкретного человека паниковать не было необходимости. Жан вздохнул, растянул губы в ленивой улыбке и, приняв вызов, заговорил почти что с усмешкой.  
— Какие люди! Привет, мой маленький пирожочек.  
 _— Жан!_  
Он практически _чувствовал_ этот румянец через телефон.  
 _— Я же просил меня так не называть!_  
— Почему? Тебе очень подходит, — проворковал Жан.  
Это бормотание на другом конце провода всегда стоило того. Нельзя отрицать, что собеседник хотя бы частично, но всё же привлекал Жана. Однако в основном Кирштайн разговаривал в такой манере по одной простой причине: тот обязательно станет пунцовым. Если Жану что-то и нравилось, так это иметь возможность сказать, что из-за него парни становятся красными, как помидор.   
_— Хочешь, чтобы я перестал тебе звонить?_ — спросил голос, в котором всё ещё слышалось волнение. _— Потому что я более чем рад поговорить с Микасой._  
— Зай, ну зачем ты так, я просто занимаюсь ерундой.  
Жан бросил карандаш на стол и с громким стоном откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Итак, какие новости, Марко? Как у него дела?  
 _— Честно? Не очень. Он прогуливает пары и постоянно по ночам убивает зомбаков. Я слышу, как он вопит за стеной._  
— Супер, — пробормотал Жан, потирая свободной рукой глаза. — Этот Камикадзэ, блин.  
Марко Ботт был соседом Эрена с самого первого курса. Они нашли общий язык, едва встретившись, и с тех пор каждый год просили селить их поближе. В прошлом году Марко жил в другом конце коридора, а в этом — снова прямо по соседству.   
Жан познакомился с ним, когда приезжал к Эрену перед экзаменами ещё на первом курсе. И если про Марко и Эрена люди думали, что они два сапога пара, то про Марко и Жана можно было подумать, что они встречаются. Они так быстро подружились, что в итоге б _о_ льшую часть времени Жан провёл не с Эреном, а с его соседом. Они продолжали общаться на протяжении учебного года, но на каникулах Жан больше всего болтал с Марко, общество которого ему действительно нравилось, оно успокаивало.  
Жан не был геем и взгрел бы любого, кто посмел перечить, но если ему и нравились парни, то только один определённый, потому что никто больше не умел дёргать за все правильные ниточки так, как это делал Марко. Он был замечательный, и Жан был рад, что познакомился с ним.  
Ну и, конечно же, присутствие Марко помогало в ситуации с Эреном, потому что теперь было кому смотреть за другом.  
 _— Жан, я знаю, что ты будешь только рад, если всё просто утихнет, но мне кажется, что это не очень хорошо скажется на Эрене. Ему нужно какое-то подобие точки._  
— Я понимаю, но что мне делать-то? — спросил Жан, запустив руку в волосы. — Леви исчез, а этот Эрвин явно имел в виду, что наймёт киллера, если я ему снова напишу.  
 _— Ты буквально сказал, что сожжёшь его дом._  
— Да что вы все к этому прицепились-то? Как будто бы я правда собирался это делать.  
 _— Так, ладно, мне надо писать эссе, но имей в виду, что он прогуливает пары. Я не хотел говорить Микасе, потому что иначе она опять прилетит и надаёт ему, и что-то я сомневаюсь, что это то, что ему сейчас нужно._  
— Ага, спасибо, дружище, — поблагодарил Жан и почесал затылок. — Я наберу его.  
 _— Спасибо, Жан. Давай, пока._  
— Спокойной ночи, мой маленький секси…  
Марко положил трубку, и Жан с ухмылкой поднёс телефон к лицу и открыл контакты. Выражение веселья медленно, но верно покидало лицо, пока он листал список, а когда нажал кнопку вызова, радость начала сменяться раздражением.  
 _— Что?_  
«Какое тёплое приветствие», — с горечью подумал Жан. Эрен вёл себя так уже несколько недель, это начинало утомлять.   
— На пары ты, получается, не ходишь?  
 _— Я пропустил всего четыре, сомнительный повод для звонка от мамочки._  
— Да если бы я был твоей матерью, Камикадзэ, ты бы у меня по-другому заговорил! Ты какого хрена там делаешь? Это вообще-то _образование_! Ты не можешь проёбываться из-за своих обидок!  
 _— Жан, я пропустил **четыре** пары, и даже не из-за обидок. Я забыл про одну работу, и мне нужно было успеть до дедлайна, поэтому я не пошёл в универ._  
Он звучал слишком спокойно. Это было как-то подозрительно.  
 _— Я серьёзно, спроси Микасу. Я скинул ей файл на вычитку где-то час назад._  
— А игры?  
 _— Я не могу спать. Если бы я помнил про работу, то я бы писал вместо игр,_ — пауза. _— Марко прям следит за мной, я смотрю. Может, мне дать ему расписание походов в туалет, чтобы он не звонил тебе с новостями о том, что я потерялся?_  
— Он просто переживает.  
 _— Жан. Всё **нормально**. Да, я бешусь, срываюсь на всех, но это не новости._  
Что правда, то правда. И всё же Жан слишком волновался, чтобы расслабиться и потерять бдительность. Стоит ему это сделать — Эрен точно начистит кому-нибудь морду, и Жану придётся мчаться к нему, чтобы вытащить из тюрьмы раньше, чем Микаса окажется там, чтобы прибить брата.  
Он не хотел, чтобы его друга убили.  
 _— Жан. Всё нормально. Забей._  
И положил трубку.  
В последнее время Жан очень часто с этим сталкивался.

***

_— С нетерпением жду выходных, когда мы с тобой пойдём на свидание!_  
 _Я нет._  
— И я, милая.  
 _— Кэти очень хочет познакомиться с тобой. Будет бомба!_  
 _О да. Ещё какая. Жаль только, что она не положит конец моим страданиям._  
— Жду не дождусь, когда я её увижу, слышал о ней только хорошее.  
 _В основном потому, что у тебя просто рот не затыкается. Ты не лесбиянка? Серьёзно, такое чувство, что она тебе нравится._  
 _— Будет весело. Только не смущай меня, ладно? А то я тебя знаю, начнёшь вести двойную игру, чтобы я разволновалась._  
 _Пожалуйста, просто пристрелите меня._  
— Ты же знаешь, что мне нравится, когда ты волнуешься. Это так мило и очаровательно, особенно когда у тебя краснеют щёчки.  
 _Серьёзно, почему в меня до сих пор не выстрелили? Я думал, тут выстроится целая очередь._  
 _— Перестань! Мамочки, я же прямо сейчас и покраснею!_  
— Я здесь как раз ради этого.  
 _Буквально. Ты же платишь за этот бред._  
 _— Ты такой негодник._  
В трубке раздался звук дверного звонка.  
 _— Блин, такси приехало. Мне пора, потом созвонимся, хорошо? Люблю тебя!_  
 _Хочу захлебнуться собственной рвотой._  
— И я тебя. Аккуратнее там, и хорошо тебе отдохнуть!  
Разговор закончился. Леви швырнул телефон на диван, силясь понять, как он ещё не откинулся из-за всего того дерьма, с которым ему приходилось иметь дело в последние несколько дней. Если до этого ему казалось, что он застрял в отпуске навечно, то теперь очень хотелось в него вернуться.  
Он что, забыл, какими невыносимыми могут быть эти люди? Прошла всего неделя, как он вернулся, а уже хотелось всё бросить. Справедливости ради, клиенты были не единственной причиной, но он старательно отбрасывал эту мысль.  
Снова взяв в руки телефон и слегка ссутулившись, Леви поёрзал на диване и уже собрался было открыть контакты, как тут же одёрнул себя. Он очень старался избавиться от привычки проверять список контактов, потому что это попросту угнетало.  
У него всё ещё оставался номер Эрена, тот, который был записан как «Пацан» два с половиной месяца назад, после возвращения Эрена из похода.  
Рассуждая здраво, лучше было его не оставлять. Когда Эрен расторг контракт, его номер был удалён автоматически. И если бы Леви стёр и этот, то не открывал бы постоянно контакты и не смотрел бы на его, как будто бы это могло сподвигнуть Эрена снова воспользоваться сервисом.  
А хуже всего было то, что у него было _два_ номера Эрена. Одним он пользовался, когда приезжал домой, а другим — в университете. Леви чувствовал себя дураком, из-за того что оставил их. В итоге они только напоминали о том, что Эрен больше никогда не будет с ним разговаривать. И всё равно… не мог убедить себя удалить их.  
Хотя Эрен сказал ему это сделать. Он не мог.  
— Позвонишь ему?  
Леви подпрыгнул и торопливо вышел из приложения. Он всё-таки не стал листать список, но, учитывая, что он просто сидел и смотрел на открытый список, не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, чем он занимался.  
— Кому? — спросил он, убирая телефон в карман, и поднялся с дивана. — Есть охота, что на ужин?  
— Немного отваги со смирением на гарнир, — с сарказмом ответили Ханджи и последовали за ним на кухню. — Просто позвони! Что такого-то?   
— Занимайся своим делом.  
— Ты мой сосед и при этом ужасно ворчливый засранец. Твоё счастье и есть моё дело. Оно напрямую влияет на моё собственное счастье. Ты хоть помнишь, когда последний раз слышал, как я жалуюсь, что ты слишком много играешь в «Хало»? Я вот не очень.  
— Заткнись, Ханджи.  
— И знаешь, я очень скучаю по разговорам о расчленёнке. Давно в моей жизни не было человека, который бы разделял мою склонность к…  
— Я же сказал, заткнись! — прокричал он Ханджи прямо в лицо и, схватив их за грудки, резко прижал к холодильнику. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что я чувствую! Да у тебя даже нет таких умственных способностей, чтобы _начать_ понимать! Поэтому просто заткнись и от…  
Он замолчал, когда чужие руки обвили его, и оказался вжат лицом в грудь Ханджи. У него ушло целых несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что его обнимают.  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
— Обнимаю тебя. Тебе наверняка известно, что это такое.  
Леви с силой оттолкнул их и отстранился сам.  
— Сколько же от тебя гемора, недоразумение очкастое.  
— Но ты меня любишь.  
— Иди умри! — прокричал Леви через плечо, выходя из кухни, и громко хлопнул дверью в свою комнату, едва оказавшись там.  
Он очень надеялся, что никому из клиентов не придёт в голову позвонить ему, потому что иначе он точно схлопочет жалобу.

***

— То есть ты теперь собираешься ходить за мной на пары? — спросил Эрен, листая только что полученную обратно работу в поисках оценки.  
— Просто хочу убедиться, что познаёшь все прелести студенческой жизни в полной мере, — бодро ответил Марко, вышагивая рядом с Эреном, который направлялся на пару английского. — Без страданий о полноте не может быть и речи.  
— Кому ты это говоришь, — проворчал Эрен и, наконец найдя оценку, затряс работой с громким возгласом счастья. — О да! Восемьдесят четыре процента! Да я просто в ударе в этом семестре!  
— Оценки у тебя явно стали лучше, даже несмотря на то, что ты постоянно играешь и прогуливаешь.  
— Господи, Марко! Я же тебе говорил, я прогулял всего раз, и то только потому, что забыл про задание! — воскликнул Эрен и потряс листами, которые держал в руке. — Вот как раз это задание. И игры — это вообще не проблема, у меня всегда ночью лучше получается.  
— Да, но мне-то нравится спать.  
Эрен улыбнулся в ответ и шутливо толкнул локтем, после чего засунул работу в сумку и подтянул её повыше на плечо.  
В последнее время у Эрена всё складывалось хорошо. Он очень даже неплохо справлялся на парах, прошёл несколько новых игр, на которые не обращал внимания последние годы, проводил много времени с Марко… Всё было хорошо. Он был счастлив. Постепенно жизнь входила в нормальное русло. Он находил то, на что можно было отвлечься, и это помогало. Старался не слишком думать о Леви, иначе начинал злиться.  
И, как ни странно, не потому, что тот солгал.  
Конечно, он был вне себя из-за вранья, но куда больше он был… разочарован. Леви настаивал, что Эрен ему небезразличен, но как прикажете в это верить, если после того, как Эрен бросил трубку и в порыве гнева удалил профиль, тот ни разу не дал о себе знать? Буквально ноль усилий было приложено к тому, чтобы исправить то, что он натворил, и теперь для Эрена это уже пройдённый этап. Леви просто остался человеком, с которым они когда-то хорошо проводили время вместе, а «Ханну» он принудительно вытеснил из памяти. Её не существовало, а Леви оказался самым что ни на есть снобом.  
Конец истории.  
— Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?  
— Конечно, — отозвался Эрен, мысленно возвращаясь к менее болезненным темам. — Что такое?  
— А Жан… Он всегда такой?  
— Какой? — спросил Эрен, вскинув бровь.  
— Не знаю, ну как будто флиртует. Я иногда его не понимаю. Нет, ну то есть он хороший друг и всё такое, но знаешь, он постоянно говорит о твоей сестре, а потом такой поворачивается и шутит, что считает, что у меня милые веснушки.  
Эрен видел, как по шее Марко начинает подниматься румянец, хотя, скорее всего, это было даже не из-за самого разговора об этом, а из-за воспоминаний о том, что ещё Жан ему говорил. Эрену даже стало любопытно, что именно звучало в адрес соседа, что он так смущался.  
— Тебе нравится Жан?  
Марко пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, если честно. Иногда. А иногда я вспоминаю, какой он любитель пофлиртовать, и меня воротит.  
Можно ли считать странным, что однажды Микаса сказала ему ровно то же самое в ответ на этот же вопрос? Потому что вроде как это должно казаться странным, но оно таким не было. Сам Эрен никогда не замечал этого за Жаном, но, возможно, потому, что проводил с ним так много времени, что это просто не бросалось в глаза.   
— Разве это не странно?  
— Что? — уточнил Марко.  
— Любить парня.  
Марко в ответ пожал плечами.   
— Для кого-то странно. Я не имею ничего против. Мне кажется, что дело в самом человеке, а не в гендере. Если вы подходите друг другу, то зачем придавать этому значение?  
Они остановились у корпуса, и до Эрена дошло, что именно здесь у него следующая пара. Марко, очевидно, нужно было куда-то в другое здание, вроде на социологию, если Эрен правильно помнил, иначе бы его точно довели прямо до аудитории.  
— А если этот человек — сволочь и обманщик? — опять спросил Эрен, чем заработал странный взгляд.  
— Ну, тогда это точно не имеет значения. Какая в таком случае разница, девушка это или парень?  
— Наверное, никакой, — отозвался Эрен, со вздохом потирая шею. — Слушай, а ты же поможешь мне потом с резюме, да? Я очень хочу найти какую-нибудь подработку.  
— Конечно, давай после ужина, хорошо?  
Марко стал отходить спиной вперёд и чуть и не упал, споткнувшись обо что-то.  
— Не прогуливай, Эрен!  
— Да я всего один раз пропустил! — возразил Эрен раздражённо и даже больше сердито.  
Развернувшись, он скрылся в здании и, дойдя до нужной аудитории, занял место на галёрке. Этот предмет ему не нравился, поэтому сохранять концентрацию внимания было тяжело. Если сесть впереди, то неодобрительный взгляд от ассистента было не избежать — тому было хорошо видно, если Эрен рисовал в записях или сидел в интернете. Сзади было безопаснее.  
Эрен выложил на парту учебники и, слегка ссутулившись на жёстком деревянном сидении, рассеянно уставился на стену вдалеке. Он никогда раньше об этом особо не задумывался, но теперь, после слов Марко, понял, что у тех реально были странные отношения.  
Не в плохом смысле, а просто странные. Жан всегда называл Марко «другим парнем», то есть сам он как будто тоже был его парнем, но только… по-другому? Об этом Эрен тоже не задумывался, но на самом деле с Марко Жан вёл себя по-другому. Больше похоже на то, как он вёл себя с Микасой.  
Эрен сомневался, что Жан гей, и точно знал про Марко, но, может, они оба придерживались схожего мнения? Что если всё получается и обе стороны это устраивает, то почему бы не попробовать? Эрен знал, что Микаса никогда не даст Жану шанса, он был ей как брат — обратная сторона совместного взросления, — но Эрен как-то не рассматривал вариант, при котором Жан в итоге будет с Марко.  
Это было странно. Ему нравился Марко и определённо был важен Жан, но он не мог представить своего лучшего друга с парнем. Хотя и себя самого он с парнем представить не мог. И в следующий момент поймал себя на том, что думает о сексе втроём с ПР и Леви.  
Вот только теперь он знал, что секс втроём с ПР и Леви на самом деле будет сексом вдвоём с Леви. Точка. Потому как ПР не существует, а Леви — лживая сволочь.  
«Почему ты вообще о нём думаешь?» — спросил Эрен вслух, из-за чего сидящая впереди девушка недоумённо на него посмотрела. Он не обратил на неё внимания и закрыл лицо руками, всеми силами стараясь выкинуть из головы все мысли о Леви.  
Всё закончилось. С Леви покончено. Он больше не хотел о нём думать. Так почему этот мудак постоянно овладевал его мыслями?!

***

Ещё один входящий звонок, пока он в душе, — и он выключит компьютер. Ему всего-то и нужно было, что несколько минут для себя, неужели он о многом просил? Видимо, да, раз последние десять минут то и дело бегал между душем и компьютером, чтобы ответить на очередной звонок.  
Вздохнув, Эрвин убедился, что полотенце крепко сидит на поясе, вытер пену с левого глаза и наклонился, чтобы ответить. Он по привычке открыл видеочат, где его поприветствовали слишком счастливые Ханджи.  
 _— Ого, привет, Эрвин!_  
— Ханджи, — произнёс Эрвин с лёгкой улыбкой и подвинул экран, чтобы немного сократить им угол обзора, — всегда рад.  
 _— Но даже не вполовину того, как радуюсь я при виде того, что было на экране,_ — они помахали рукой на манер веера. _— Оседлай и прокатись на мне верхом, как ковбой._  
Иногда Эрвин задавался вопросом, как, живя с Леви, Ханджи всё ещё были живы. А в иной раз — как всё ещё был жив Леви.  
— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь, Ханджи?   
_— Ну, вообще да. Мне просто тут подумалось, может, ты мог бы забрать некоторых людей. В основном у Леви._  
Эрвин нахмурился.  
— У него что-то не так?  
Новых жалоб вроде как не поступало, всё шло на удивление хорошо, с тех пор как Леви вернулся. Быть может, слишком хорошо?  
 _— Нет, всё нормально, если быть роботом без намёка на чувства и вести себя, как будто запрограммирован на извержение слащавых соплей, — это нормально,_ — выдали Ханджи и нахмурились. _— А ещё он в последнее время ударился в бондаж. И дня не проходит, чтобы он не угрожал привязать меня к кровати._  
Между бровей Эрвина появилась складка.  
Почему-то он был склонен считать, что эта угроза подразумевала, что он привяжет Ханджи к кровати и оставит умирать. Вслух Эрвин этого не сказал, но был уверен, что Ханджи понимали, что скрывается за словами Леви.  
— Ханджи, я уверен, это пройдёт.  
 _— Я очень надеюсь, что нет, ибо я пытаюсь забраться ему в штаны с тех самых пор, как мы начали жить вместе!_  
Эрвин слегка рассмеялся, однако быстро снова посерьёзнел. Он знал, что за шутками и непристойными комментариями Ханджи прячут своё беспокойство. Хотя причиной звонка как раз оно и было. Для Эрвина возвращение Леви к работе было к лучшему, но в то же время он был в курсе только той части, которая касалась текстовых сообщений. В то время как Ханджи постоянно находились рядом и могли слышать, что происходит между Леви и клиентами.  
Может, он дал ему недостаточно времени. В конце концов, он знал Леви уже долгие годы и своими глазами видел, что тот никогда ни с кем не был. Леви дорожил Эреном, и было странно думать, что это могло его как-то изменить.  
Эрвин невольно задумался, не сломил ли его Эрен. Быть может, Леви никогда и не был цельным как личность до встречи с Эреном, и это расставание разрушило того человека, которым он стал.  
 _— Эрвин,_ — тихо произнесли Ханджи. _— Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся. Он всё такой же, но не такой. Я не знаю, как ему помочь._  
— С Леви всё будет хорошо. Со временем, — вдохнул Эрвин и проверил дату. — Прошло всего полтора месяца, как они перестали разговаривать. Давай подождём ещё пару недель, и если к декабрю он не отойдёт, то я снова отправлю его в отпуск.  
 _— Ты правда думаешь, что время тут поможет?_  
— Другого выбора нет. Эрен сказал своё слово, и мы не в состоянии нарушать наше положение о конфиденциальности.  
 _— Но ты уже нарушил его с Жаном._  
Петре ничего нельзя было говорить.  
— Это другое, он угрожал сжечь мой дом.  
 _— Мне кажется, тебе стоит подумать ещё раз._  
— Мне кажется, тебе стоит помнить, что я знаю Леви лучше, чем ты, и не хочу усугублять ситуацию. У него есть номер Эрена, и, если он до сих пор ему не позвонил, значит, у него есть на то причина.  
По лицу Ханджи было ясно, что им эта логика не нравилась, но здравое зерно в ней было. Никто не мог заставить Леви поговорить с Эреном — точно так же, как никто не мог заставить Эрена поговорить с Леви. Если они захотят поговорить, они это сделают.  
Всё, что оставалось делать остальным, — это ждать, пока они оба не начнут двигаться дальше, и надеяться, что чувства пройдут.

***

Было такое огромное множество способов обойтись без этого, что с её стороны было глупо рассматривать именно этот. Она сходила с ума — иначе никак нельзя было объяснить тот факт, что прямо сейчас она полностью доверялась Жану.  
— Ты уверен, так? — спросила Микаса, сузив глаза, и крепче сжала телефон в левой руке.  
 _— На все сто,_ — последовал ответ, в голове не было ни тени сомнения. _— Можешь мне доверять. Тут я бы точно не ошибся, я уверен._  
— Хорошо.  
Микаса откинулась на стуле и вытянула свободную руку, чтобы сделать какую-то заметку на стикере рядом с ноутбуком, а затем продолжила взглядом прожигать дыры в экране.  
— Я доверюсь тебе на этот раз, Жан. Смотри не подведи меня.  
 _— Да я бы никогда,_ — дразня проговорил он, а затем будто вспомнил, что речь шла о серьёзных вещах, и переменился в голосе. _— Как Эрен? Разговаривает с тобой?_  
— Почти нет, — ответила Микаса и перевела взгляд на фотографию брата на углу стола. — А если и да, то обычно бросает трубку. А с тобой?  
 _— Нет. Трубку-то он берёт, но больше двух минут мы не разговариваем. Иногда играем в «Кол ов дьюти» вместе с Марко, но без связи. Он не хочет._  
— А «Хало»?  
 _— Не прикасался._  
Услышав это, Микаса разозлилась. Она всё ещё не могла поверить, что это действительно случилось и что оно разрушило буквально всё хорошее, что было в жизни Эрена. Он так любил Halo, а теперь отказывался признавать её существование. Она хотела ненавидеть того, на ком лежала ответственность, но, говоря по правде, признавала, что и она сама, и Жан, и Армин, и даже родители Эрена были отчасти виноваты.  
Если бы они не дразнили его, не посмеивались над ним, вынуждая искать способы этого избежать, ничего бы не случилось. Эрен не нашёл бы тот сайт, не познакомился бы с «Ханной» и не остался бы с разбитым сердцем.  
И всё же верилось с трудом. Микаса не была до конца уверена, правда ли этому «Леви» — если это вообще было его настоящее имя — был небезразличен Эрен. Одно дело, это правда, но всё пошло наперекосяк и поэтому так кончилось, как некий Эрвин сказал Жану. Но что, если она узнает, что на самом деле Леви было всё равно? О, он умрёт. Он будет невероятно мёртв.  
Сама ситуация была ужасна, но если ещё и выяснится, что это всё игра? Она найдёт его и лишит жизни, имея при этом минимум двух человек, которые согласятся либо помочь, либо обеспечить алиби. Хотя из Жана был плохой врун, да и с лопатой он обращался лучше, поэтому Микаса предпочла бы его в качестве помощника.  
Но если этому Леви и правда нравился Эрен, если он был ему небезразличен… Тогда всё ещё хуже. Потому что в таком случае имеется два расстроенных человека, и, несмотря на то что вранью не было оправданий, по крайней мере один из них хотел бы исправить ситуацию.  
И если это так, то Эрен в конце концов ещё придёт в себя, Микаса знала. Может, не в этом году и даже не в следующем, но в итоге он примет это и будет по крайней мере открыт к дружбе.  
Однако оставалась одна проблема. Эрен никогда ни с кем не встречался, так откуда ему знать наверняка, что ему не нравятся парни. Он всегда говорил о «Леви», пока они ещё дружили, так кто возьмётся утверждать, что он не сможет быть счастлив с «Леви» так же, как был счастлив с «Ханной»? Они были одним и тем же человеком — просто с разным набором инструментов.  
 _— Так тебе нужна помощь?_ — раздался голос Жана, вырывая Микасу из размышлений.  
Она помотала головой, хотя и знала, что он этого не видит.  
— Спасибо, Жан, но мне потом позвонит Армин, чтобы помочь.  
 _— Хорошо. Напиши, если понадоблюсь, и я наберу тебя._  
— Спасибо, — она сделала паузу. — Жан, ты же _точно_ уверен, да?  
 _— Как никогда в жизни. Это точно он._  
Кивнув и поблагодарив его ещё раз, Микаса попрощалась, положила трубку и снова вытянулась на стуле, не открывая взгляда от фото на сайте «Незримой второй половинки», которое было подписано как Л.А. Она закрыла аудиофайл с записью голоса, молясь всем богам, чтобы Жан не ошибся, и вернулась в профиль, после того как подтвердила свой выбор.  
«Так, — произнесла она, прокручивая анкету вверх, и положила пальцы на клавиатуру. — Имя: Энни Леонхарт».  



	17. Звонок

Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, — это ещё один сраный клиент. Если бы не аренда, которая сама себя не заплатит, Леви бы сказал Эрвину засунуть нового клиента себе в задницу, но арендная плата была, и есть в этом месяце тоже хотелось, поэтому он лишь недовольно посмотрел на новый профиль в папке входящих сообщений.  
Единственной причиной, по которой он не позвонил Эрвину и не наехал на него сразу же, было то, что этот человек выбрал именно его. Нельзя было винить начальника, если у клиента был отвратительный вкус.  
«Ладно, разберёмся», — пробормотал Леви и, открыв профиль, без особого энтузиазма принялся читать. Клиентка не слишком вдавалась в подробности и, честно говоря, казалась довольно скучной. Он наверняка заснёт, пока будет ей звонить. А ещё у неё было такое же имя, как в мюзикле про сиротку, и поэтому никак не получалось избавиться от образа маленькой девочки-азиатки в красном платьице, поющей в окошке. Азиатки — потому что в профиле было обозначено именно так.

**Пожалуйста, представьтесь и загрузите фото или опишите себя как можно подробнее.**   
_Энни Леонхарт. 21, 5'7", чёрные волосы, карие глаза, азиатского происхождения._

**Что послужило причиной Вашего обращения за услугой? (Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что честный ответ поможет нам понять, как оказать вам услугу наилучшим образом.)**   
_Если мать ещё хоть раз скажет мне что-то про отношения…_

**Какое имя Вы бы хотели для своего парня?**   
_Томас._

**Дата его рождения?**   
_Не относится к делу._

**Как вы встретились?**   
_Через моего брата. Он знает об этом сервисе и поможет, если потребуются какие-то доказательства._

**Где прошло ваше первое свидание?**   
_Ещё не было, отношения только начались. Речь о первом свидании может зайти во время разговора с назначенным мне человеком._

**Сколько вы уже встречаетесь?**   
_Четыре-пять дней._

**Насколько серьёзные у вас отношения?**   
_Они только начались, поэтому совершенно несерьёзные._

**Когда и где вы впервые поцеловались?**   
_Не применимо._

**Кто сделал первый шаг к поцелую?**   
_Не применимо._

**Может быть, Вы бы хотели, чтобы у него были какие-то привычки?**   
_Хрустит пальцами._

**Есть ли у Вас пожелания к тому, каким образом он говорит о Вас?**   
_Без разницы, лишь бы хорошо._

**Как бы Вы хотели, чтобы Ваш парень называл Вас?**   
_Зая._

**Вы бы хотели, чтобы он откликался на какое-то прозвище или обращение?**   
_Нет._

**Что ему нравится в Вас?**   
_Мои сильные стороны._

**Что ему в Вас категорически не нравится? (Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что идеальных отношений не бывает, и мы настоятельно рекомендуем заполнить это поле.)**   
_Опека по отношению к людям, которых я люблю. Например, своего брата._

**Какой у него должен быть характер?**   
_Наглый, сволочной, ворчливый._

**Какое у него должно быть чувство юмора?**   
_Резкое и фривольное._

**Как насчёт нецензурной брани?**   
_Ругается как сапожник._

**Какая у него религиозная принадлежность?**   
_Без разницы._

**Были ли у него другие отношения? Если да, укажите детали.**   
_Не важно, я бы не стала спрашивать, а парень, который мне нужен, не стал бы кичиться._

**Если бы он хотел Вас удивить, то что бы ему нужно было сделать?**   
_Не применимо в данном случае._

**Как Вы ухаживаете за ним?**   
_Не применимо в данном случае._

**Что бы Вы хотели, что бы он о Вас знал?**   
_Отношения только начались, поэтому ему ничего не нужно знать._

**Есть ли какие-то детали, о которых нам необходимо знать?**   
_Хотела бы, чтобы мне позвонили сразу же._

**Опишите, пожалуйста, как Вы спите.**   
_Не применимо в данном случае._

**Вы отбираете одеяло?**   
_См. выше._

**Храпите ли Вы и пускаете ли слюни?**   
_См. выше._

**Насколько Вы в форме, по Вашему мнению? (Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что важно быть честным, поскольку чем более точно Ваша вторая половинка сможет Вас описать, тем убедительнее это будет.)**   
_Я в очень хорошей форме. Могу выполнить жим лёжа лучше, чем большинство парней._

**Как Вы считаете, хорошая ли у Вас конституция?**   
_Да._

**Пакет В: продолжение. Выберите одну из доступных фотографий.**   
**Перенаправление: выбран ЛЕВИ АККЕРМАН.**

**Пакет С: продолжение.**

**Какие подарки Вам бы хотелось получать? (Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что за подарки взимается дополнительная плата.)**   
_Не применимо._

**Пакет D: продолжение.**

**Хотели бы Вы страничку на Facebook?**   
_Не применимо._

**Каким образом он должен подготовиться к вашему свиданию?**   
_Не применимо._

**Пакет Е: продолжение.**

**Сколько мероприятий ему нужно будет посетить и что это за мероприятия?**   
_Не применимо._

**Есть ли какие-то подробности, которые ему нужно знать, чтобы поладить с Вашими родителями?**   
_Не применимо._

На моменте с чертами характера в груди что-то сжалось, но, старательно проигнорировав это чувство, он достал телефон и пролистал контакты в поисках нового номера. Хотелось немного повременить, но неизвестно, когда была оставлена заявка, и было написано «сразу же», поэтому откладывать было нельзя, иначе он рисковал получить выговор.  
Он медленно вздохнул и попытался настроиться на утреннюю чушь, а затем нажал на кнопку вызова и поднёс телефон к уху, то и дело скроля профиль в ожидании ответа. Может, у неё были дела или она не могла ответить, потому что прошло уже четыре гудка, и, скорее всего, сейчас вызов будет перенаправлен на голосовую почту.  
Ровно в тот момент, когда Леви смирился с необходимостью оставить максимально нелепое сообщение, раздался щелчок, в трубке послышался шум, и затем голос произнёс:  
 _— Алло?_  
— Зай, привет, видел твоё сообщение.  
Леви еле подавил желание закатить глаза. Зая. Как оригинально.   
— Тебе сейчас неудобно?  
 _— Кто это?_  
 _Господи, клянусь, если это розыгрыш и кто-то зарегистрировался от имени другого человека, я найду и прикончу его._ Леви таких просто _ненавидел_. Он уже достаточно сталкивался с подобным за последние несколько лет, и сегодня он был _не_ в настроении.  
— Это Томас, ну ты чего, Анни, не…  
 _— Это Леви?_  
Ему будто дали пощёчину, рука крепче сжала телефон. Что? Откуда она знает его имя? Кто это, чёрт возьми?! Быстро пролистывая профиль ещё раз, он пытался понять, знает ли её, может, с универа или даже со школы. Имя ни о чём не говорило, как и голос.  
 _— Это Леви, правильно?_  
Он не знал, как ответить. Что следует сказать? Это какой-то сталкер? Может, бросить трубку и позвонить Эрвину?  
 _— Я разговариваю с Леви или нет? У меня не так много времени, мне ещё идти на пары._  
Голос звучал недовольно. С раздражением. Так, как будто бы она хотела поскорее закончить, то есть, возможно, не была сталкером. Тогда _кем_? Вопреки своему здравому смыслу он спросил:  
— Кто это?  
Ханджи вышли из своей спальни примерно одновременно с тем, как он задал этот вопрос, но замерли на пороге кухни, словно уловив, что что-то не так. Леви ничего им не сказал, всё ещё не получив ответа.  
Того, что он услышал, он точно не ожидал.  
 _— Я сестра Эрена._  
Сказанное вслух, это имя было подобно физическому удару. Леви скучал по Эрену. Сильнее, чем был готов признаться кому бы то ни было, хотя в последнее время боль была терпимой, почти несуществующей. Но при звуке его имени, спустя столько времени, она снова подняла свою уродливую голову.   
Леви крепче сжал телефон.  
— Вы, должно быть, меня с кем-то перепутали.  
 _— Точно уверена, что нет. Жан послушал абсолютно все записи мужских голосов на вашем сайте и сказал, что именно ты играл вместе с ним и Эреном._  
Блять!  
 _— Я хочу поговорить с тобой о том, что произошло._  
А вот он был более чем уверен, что не хочет!  
— Я не обязан с тобой разговаривать.  
 _— Знаешь, последняя операция по моей кредитной карте говорит мне обратное. Хочешь попытаться ещё раз?_  
Леви ничего не сказал. Надо положить трубку, позвонить Эрвину. Это был обман и злоупотребление сервисом. Нельзя позволять ей обманным путём завести разговор об Эрене.   
Но… Леви не знал, как у него дела. Нет ведь ничего плохого, так? В том, чтобы поговорить с Микасой? Хотя бы просто узнать, в порядке ли Эрен. Всё ли у него хорошо. Как учёба. Может, он… он нашёл кого-то, кто не старая ворчливая сволочь с членом вместо вагины.  
 _— Нам нужно поговорить по поводу Эрена._  
— Обсуждения клиентов с третьими лицами является нарушением нашей политики конфиденциальности, — сказал он, но в голосе не хватало его обычной убедительности.  
Ханджи стояли столбом на пороге кухни и внимательно наблюдали. Леви очень хотелось, чтобы они ушли, зрители были ни к чему. И без их пытливого взгляда было достаточно плохо.  
 _— Ты сломал моего брата,_ — мрачно сказала Микаса, угрожающе понизив голос, _— единственного важного человека в моей жизни. Либо мы сейчас разговариваем, либо ты окажешься похоронен в неглубокой могиле._  
— Это угроза? — спросил он, немного изумившись.  
У Эрена там все друзья и семья любили угрожать людям? Сначала Жан, теперь Микаса?  
 _— Нет, это обещание._  
После этих слов у него вырвался смешок — эмоции начали жить своей жизнью.   
— Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему ему нравятся острые на язык девушки, раз он вырос с тобой.  
 _— Мы сейчас говорим не обо мне. Мы говорим о тебе._  
— И что же ты ждёшь от меня? Что я скажу, что всё это неправда? Что я не Ханна и что это всё просто огромное недопонимание?  
 _— Я просто хочу правды._  
— По поводу?  
 _— Он был тебе важен?_  
Гнев, который охватил его после этих слов, был так силён, что Леви стало физически плохо.  
— Это _не_ твоё дело, что случилось между мной и Эреном!  
 _— Это простой вопрос, и если ты не можешь на него честно ответить, то, пожалуй, я знаю ответ._  
— Да что ты обо мне знаешь! — со злостью возразил Леви. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что я к нему чувствую!  
 _— Ты прав, не имею. Поэтому спросила, а ты не ответил._  
И в эту же секунду Леви решил, что она ему не нравится. Не потому, что она была сукой или обманом втянула его в этот разговор, нет, а потому, что она была права. Как он мог заявлять, что это одно из худших событий в его жизни, когда он даже не мог признаться _почему_?  
 _— Даю тебе ещё один шанс ответить мне честно. Он был тебе важен?_  
Леви не переставал сжимать телефон, то и дело переводя взгляд на Ханджи. В молчании, они всё так же стояли на пороге, будто проверяя, осмелится ли он солгать. Если солгать сейчас, то больше он никогда не заговорит с Эреном. Он уже сомневался, что это когда-нибудь случится, но если был шанс… Если он может _исправить_ это…  
— Да.  
 _— Что да?_  
— Да, был. Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, всё затянулось. Я собирался ему сказать. Я просто не знал как, поэтому не говорил.  
Микаса тихо промычала, будто в знак того, что услышала, и в трубке послышались шаги — возможно, она куда-то шла.  
 _— Ты пробовал с ним связаться?_  
— Нет, он не будет со мной разговаривать.  
 _— Будет, если ты попробуешь._  
— Не будет, — возразил Леви, начиная ненавидеть её за то, что она давала ему ложную надежду. — Я знаю его. Он не будет.  
 _— Уверена, я знаю его гораздо лучше тебя._  
Хотелось возразить Микасе и настоять, что она ошибается, но затем Леви вспомнил, с кем разговаривает. Вероятно, она была единственным человеком планете, с которым он просто не мог спорить об этом.  
 _— Если ты ничего не сделаешь, то ничего и не произойдёт. Если ты хотя бы попробуешь, то, возможно, удивишься. С нашего похода прошло три месяца, а разговаривать вы перестали два месяца назад. Он не признаётся, но на него жалко смотреть. Я хочу, чтобы он снова был таким же радостным, как когда он первый раз рассказал нам правду про тебя. Про Ханну._  
— Ханны не существует, — с горечью отозвался Леви.  
 _— Ханна было просто именем, Леви. Поговори с ним и покажи, что она существует. Я не могу помочь ему и всё исправить, как бы я этого ни хотела. Позвони ему. Поговори с ним. Тебе же буквально нечего терять._  
Микаса положила трубку.  
Печально было то, что Леви знал, что она права.  
Эрена он уже потерял, так что ещё ему было терять?

***

У него были грязные руки. Все перепачканы сладким, вкуснейшим жиром от нездоровой пиццы, которую он сейчас с абсолютно счастливым видом запихивал в рот. Но телефон звонил. Не ответить он не мог.  
Но у него были грязные руки.  
Меньшее из двух зол? Может, ответить носом? Разве не в этом преимущество тачскринов? Можно было просто коснуться носом с краю и провести в сторону.  
За неимением других возможных вариантов он так и сделал, умудрившись попасть носом в маленькую иконку и мотнуть головой вправо. Издав громкий клич радости, он быстренько ткнул носом в иконку громкоговорителя.  
— Алло?  
Ну, по крайней мере, именно это он попытался сказать. С полным ртом — цель труднодостижимая.   
Молчание.  
Нахмурившись, он прожевал кусок, проглотил его и наклонился поближе к телефону, чтобы проверить, не отключил ли случайно микрофон. Не отключил.  
— Алло?  
 _— То есть ты вот это вот пытался сказать?_  
— Я ем! — возмутился Жан. — Ты позвонила, прям когда я жевал! Я не виноват.  
 _— Я поговорила с Леви._  
Эти слова мгновенно привели Жана в чувство, он сел, выпрямив спину, и хмуро посмотрел вниз на телефон.   
— А, да? И что он сказал? Придумал кучу тупейших оправданий своему ублюдству?  
 _— На самом деле, он признал это._  
— А… То есть… это не шутка?  
 _— Не шутка._  
Что ж. Теперь Жан должен Эрвину _серьёзные_ извинения. Он бы отправил цветы, но вряд ли тот даст свой адрес, учитывая обстоятельства.  
— Он собирается звонить Эрену?  
Молчание. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что оно значит.  
— Как думаешь, Эрен бы ответил, если бы он позвонил?  
Молчание. Вот чёрт, диалог совсем не клеился!  
И в чём же был смысл переживать все эти неприятности, если ничего хорошего всё равно не выходило? В такие моменты Жан начинал жалеть, что удалил Леви из друзей на XBox, хотя вряд ли бы это многое изменило. Он пытался снова добавить его, но тот либо игнорировал запросы, либо отклонял. Разумеется, даже если бы они остались друг у друга в друзьях, этот засранец удалил бы его.  
Но что ещё они могли сделать в этой ситуации? Контакт с Леви был их последней попыткой всё исправить, но тот был слишком ссыкливым, чтобы хотя бы просто _попытаться_ , и, ну, на этом всё. И даже если Эрен был слишком недалёким, чтобы ответить на звонок, на этом всё равно всё.   
— Технологии — это так тупо, — пробормотал Жан, взяв ещё один кусок пиццы, и засунул в рот почти половину сразу. — Всё было проще, когда всей это херни не было. Знаешь, будь это лет пятнадцать назад, они с Леви даже не встретились бы.  
 _— И ты бы раздражал куда меньше,_ — вздохнула Микаса.  
Жан нахмурился, посчитав, что комментарий был не совсем к месту, но Микаса всегда так себя вела, когда волновалась. Жан не принимал это на свой счёт. Микаса обычно оскорбляла его, когда не игнорировала, поэтому удивляться было нечему.  
— Он на Рождество домой? — спросил в итоге Жан.  
 _— Без понятия. Маме говорит, что подумает._  
— Какой мне тогда смысл ехать домой, если там не будет Эрена? — риторически задал вопрос он и нахмурился. — Что, если это никогда не пройдёт? Что, если Эрен навсегда в этом застрянет? Я не хочу, чтобы он постоянно таким был, это некруто.   
_— Мы больше не можем вмешиваться. Я поговорила с Леви, мы выразили свою позицию. И теперь, что бы ни случилось, нам остаётся надеяться на лучшее._  
— Ну да, — проговорил Жан. — И что Эрен возьмёт свой сраный телефон.

***

Плохо.  
Быть одному — плохо. Где Марко? Прямо сейчас Эрен не мог пойти на ужин один.  
Иначе мысли уносились куда не надо, и он начинал чувствовать злость. И боль. Но в основном злость.  
В каком-то смысле это было одним из обстоятельств, которые в этой ситуации бесили его больше всего. Он хотел, чтобы ему было _больно_ , но испытывал только злость. Да, какая-то боль была, но её заглушало то, насколько он был вне себя. А постоянная злость выматывала.  
Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать! Каждый раз, когда он оставался наедине с собой слишком долго, в голове всплывали картины прошедшего лета. Как много он разговаривал с Ханной и как ему было весело. Как он был счастлив, когда нашёл ту, которой нравилось с ним общаться, нравился он сам, которая хотела больше узнать о нём.   
Было просто невероятно обрести ту, что относилась к нему так, будто бы он ей важен.  
Не то чтобы он не получал этого от Жана, Армина и Микасы, но они были знакомы с самого детства. Ещё до того, как он стал странным и начал постоянно злиться.  
Хотя они с Марко отлично ладили, тот всё же не был в нём заинтересован — и хорошо, учитывая, что Эрену нравились девушки, спасибо, — и это делало Ханну вдвойне замечательной. Эрен ей действительно нравился, они стали друзьями, _и_ она девушка.  
Или… была, пока Леви и это не похерил.  
И вот уже Эрен снова злился. От печали к злости всего за несколько коротких минут. Леви, казалось, пробуждал в нём самое плохое — какая ирония, учитывая, что раньше он раскрывал его лучшие стороны. По крайней мере, что касалось Halo.  
Эрен скучал по игре в Halo. Раньше они с Жаном постоянно играли в приставку, когда разъезжались, но сейчас он не мог заставить себя даже просто посмотреть на неё. Всё напоминало ему о Леви и начинало злить, а ему просто хотелось, было _нужно_ , чтобы эта злость ушла.  
Перекатившись по кровати, он зарылся лицом в подушку и попытался себя задушить. Может, если немного вздремнуть, получится перестать думать о нём. Это так ощущается, когда тебе вдребезги разбивают сердце? Эрен никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько расстроенным, рассерженным и разочарованным.  
Казалось, будто бы кто-то залез к нему прямо в грудную клетку и вырвал сердце, причинив пронзительную и нежеланную боль. И она давала о себе знать в самый неподходящий момент. Иногда вдруг на парах, иногда в душе, иногда когда он просто лежал в кровати. Эрен мог просто заниматься какими-то своими, совсем обычными делами, и в груди начинало болеть. Так сильно, что он прерывался и замирал, чтобы убедиться, не сердечный приступ ли это.  
Нормально ли это? Хотел бы Эрен знать. В конце концов, он же сам сказал Леви исчезнуть, но при мысли о нём всё равно _болело_. Правда, создавалось ощущение, что у него начинается помешательство, и просто хотелось, чтобы это…  
— Эрен?  
Подскочив на кровати, Эрен уставился на дверь, где, стоя на пороге, Марко легонько стучал по косяку.  
— Пойдём поедим?  
— Да!  
Эрен соскочил с кровати, с облегчением поняв, что Марко наконец вернулся и теперь он сможет отвлечься, как и надеялся.  
— Да, пойдём.  
— Всё нормально?  
— Ага!  
Эрен улыбнулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на разрастающуюся боль в груди.  
— Пойдём, а то ещё разберут всю нормальную пиццу.  
Он вытолкал Марко из комнаты и захлопнул дверь.

***

Когда набрать чей-то номер было так трудно? Леви набирал множество номеров сотни раз — разговаривал с людьми, которых не знал, говорил разные слова, _неловкие, смущающие_ слова, тем, кого никогда не встречал.  
И всё же, глядя на этот номер, который он так и не смог удалить… он не мог.  
Он знал, что Микаса хотела как лучше, но её звонок только снова открыл рану, которая, как был уверен Леви, начала заживать. Её настойчивость в том, чтобы Леви поговорил с Эреном, была мучительнее, чем она сама думала.  
Неужели она считала, что он сам не хочет? Неужели она считала, что он избегает разговора с Эреном потому, что не скучает? Что забыл про него?  
Он ведь не забыл. Он думал о нём постоянно, всё время мысленно представлял их разговор. Да он наверняка видел его даже во снах. Эрен присутствовал в каждом мгновении его жизни, что вызывало ужас и нервное волнение у такого, как Леви. У того, кто никогда раньше ни к кому не испытывал эмоциональной привязанности.  
Но Эрен был другим. Он был другим с самого начала. Даже если тогда Леви не хотел этого признавать, сейчас он понимал. Было в Эрен что-то такое, от чего Леви чувствовал себя более… нормальным. Способным дорожить, интересоваться кем-то.  
А потом Эрен сказал ему удалить номер. Сказал, что никогда больше не хочет с ним разговаривать. И это уничтожило ту немногую человечность, которую Леви, казалось, обрёл, пока дружил с Эреном.  
И теперь Микаса хотела, чтобы он разрушил всё своё существо? Если он позвонит Эрену сейчас, тот не станет разговаривать. А если даже и станет, то накричит, пожелает сигануть со скалы, напомнит, что говорил удалить свой номер, а затем бросит трубку. И тогда… и что тогда?  
Что Леви будет делать?  
Как и в прошлый раз — он не знал. Не знал, что будет делать. Сидеть здесь в состоянии шока? Перезвонить? Превратиться в гигантский эмоциональный ком тоски и агонии?  
Последнее вряд ли, хотя, трудно было утверждать. Всё было по-другому, когда дело касалось Эрена, поэтому он вполне мог превратиться и бесконтрольно зарыдать. Леви, конечно, всё же сомневался, учитывая последние несколько месяцев, но он также сомневался, что кто-либо в жизни ему был так же важен, как Эрен.  
— Будешь звонить ему?  
Леви не слышал, как Ханджи подошли, и, напрягшись, резко обернулся. Они посмотрели на него с любопытством и немного обеспокоенно, будто бы знали, как сильно его выбил из колеи звонок Микасы. Он ничего не рассказал, но они не страдали глухотой и стояли рядом. И явно слышали разговор. Только с одной стороны, конечно же, но невелика была наука понять, о чём шла речь.  
— Нет, — наконец ответил Леви, переводя взгляд обратно на телефон.  
— Нет?  
Он замялся.  
— Может быть.  
Ханджи продолжали стоять рядом и внимательно наблюдали. Леви хотел, чтобы они перестали это делать, он хотел, что его оставили в покое. Хотя тогда он просто станет отговаривать себя от звонка. Но разве так не будет лучше? Зачем ворошить всё это? Если он оставит без внимания слова Микасы, она, возможно, снова позвонит и отчитает его, но тогда по крайней мере только его рану будут ковырять снова и снова.  
У Эрена, скорее всего, всё нормально. Он, скорее всего, даже не думает о Леви. Может, нашёл себе девушку. _Настоящую_ девушку. Вероятно, он был счастлив. Чего Леви добьётся, если сейчас ему позвонит?  
— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — тихо сказали Ханджи, вынуждая Леви снова перевести взгляд.  
— Я ничего не делаю.  
Он хотел, чтобы они ушли.  
— Ты пытаешься отговорить себя от звонка, убеждая себя, что ему лучше без тебя.  
— Ему _лучше_ без меня, — раздражённо процедил Леви.  
— Если бы это было правдой, его сестра бы не позвонила, — Ханджи сделали паузу. — И конь не угрожал бы Эрвину сжечь дом. Даже удивительно, что он не подал запрос на охранный ордер. В наше время не бывает слишком большой осторожности.  
Леви пропустил их слова мимо ушей. Они были неправы. Да что Микаса вообще могла знать? Они же даже не жили в одной стране, не говоря уже о штате. Она не виделась с ним каждый день и понятия не имела, как он себя чувствовал.  
Леви не хотел ему звонить. Не хотел.  
— Леви.  
Ладно, да, хотел. Если честно, _совсем_ честно, то он хотел ему позвонить. Хотел услышать его голос, спросить, как дела, всё _объяснить_. Если бы только он мог объяснить, может, они сумели бы преодолеть эту пропасть и стать хотя бы друзьями.  
Ему нужно было пять минут. Всего лишь пять минут, чтобы объяснить.  
— Леви.  
Снова пришлось посмотреть на Ханджи, которые со вздохом потёрли затылок, словно уже отчаявшись. Они пробормотали что-то про чай и исчезли на кухне.  
Переведя взгляд обратно на телефон, Леви хмуро посмотрел на контакт в последний раз и заблокировал телефон.  
Он всё равно понятия не имел, что мог сказать Эрену, даже если бы позвонил.   
Не было смысла бередить эту рану. Леви не был уверен, что сможет справиться, если окажется, что Эрену уже всё равно.   
Так лучше.  
Для них обоих.

***

**[Неизвестный номер]**  
Знаешь, что мне больше всего в тебе нравится?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Моё неоспоримое обаяние?

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
ХАХА!  
 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Прошу прощения, твоё что?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не отрицай, от моего обаяния тебе становится жарко и волнительно

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Если под «жарко и волнительно» ты имеешь в виду «мерзко и потно», то да, тут пиздец как жарко. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Стерваааааааа  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ладно, что?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что же такое замечательное ты во мне люююююбишь~?

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Я сказала НРАВИТСЯ, дурак  
 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
И это твоя честность  
 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Ты так честен во всём. Маленькая булочка с корицей, слишком наивная для этого мира.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты что, превращаешь меня в интернет-мем?????  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я НЕ коричная булочка |<  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я грешная булочка

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Мечтай, любимый.  
 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Ээээх, не хочется уходить, но мне пора :(  
 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Хотя ты сегодня играешь с Леви, так что даже вряд ли заметишь, что меня нет 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Эй!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Даже более чем!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хотя Леви может помочь мне отвлечься ;)

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Ага ну да.  
 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Странно, что ты до сих пор не бросил меня ради него. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я бы не смог :)  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Весело тебе провести время с Эрвином!

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Тааааааааааааааак весело…  
 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Пока, любимый <3

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Пока, солнышко <3  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нам нужно поговорить.

«Я уныл и жалок», — подумал Эрен вслух и, закрыв сообщения, отшвырнул телефон на другой край кровати. Лёжа на спине, он со стоном закрыл лицо руками и вздохнул.  
Он не знал, зачем читал их. Это только сильнее вгоняло его в депрессию. Он мучил сам себя. В конце концов, это был последний диалог с Ханной. ПР.  
Леви.  
«А вот и нет», — сердито напомнил он сам себе. Последний диалог с Леви закончился плохо, это было очевидно. Потому как больше тот не объявлялся. Именно этого Эрен и хотел, поэтому даже не знал, отчего иногда было так больно.  
Леви — грёбаный врун и просто посмеялся над ним. Эрен ненавидел этого ублюдка и надеялся, что тот помирал от теплового удара, где бы там ни был. Он это заслужил.  
Телефон неожиданно зазвонил, заставив Эрена резко сесть на кровати. Он с подозрением покосился на аппарат и проверил, что высветилось на экране. Оттуда на него смотрели десять цифр незнакомого номера, и он нахмурился. Времени едва перевалило за пять часов, поэтому в принципе звонок нельзя было считать подозрительным, но Эрен звонков от незнакомцев не ждал.  
Номер ничего ему не напоминал, он также не был уверен насчёт кода, потому что знал, что у местных номеров было их несколько, поэтому звонить мог и кто-то отсюда.  
Пожав плечами, он ответил на звонок и поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Алло?  
Молчание.  
Эрен нахмурился и убрал телефон от уха, чтобы проверить связь. Всё было в порядке, поэтому он поднёс его снова.  
— Алло? Говорите.  
Снова молчание, а затем вызов был завершён. Эрен ещё раз посмотрел на телефон, пожал плечами и решил перезвонить. Один гудок. Два. Три.  
Он был уверен, что сейчас будет перенаправлен на голосовую почту, но после третьего гудка в телефоне щёлкнуло.  
— Алло?  
 _— Эрен Йегер?_  
Голос он не узнавал.  
— Да.  
 _— Прошу прощения за сброшенный вызов, у меня ужасно ловился сигнал в некоторых местах. Это Дот Пиксис, ты отправлял резюме на прошлой неделе?_  
Эрен соскочил с кровати, дрожа всем телом. Срань господня, ему позвонили! Он рассылал резюме уже почти месяц, и до сих пор никто ни разу не позвонил! И вот наконец-то!  
Пришлось напрячь мозги, чтобы вспомнить, кто такой Дот Пиксис и где работает, но после пары фраз Эрен заключил, что тот был владельцем книжного в нескольких минутах от кампуса. Это было необычное маленькое местечко с креслами на втором этаже и мини-кафе, где заядлый читатель мог взять себе чай или кофе — ничего изысканного в духе «Старбакса» — и насладиться хорошей книгой. Владелец даже позволял посетителям читать книги, не покупая их, если те покупали хотя бы один напиток, перед тем как устроиться в кресле.  
Эрен узнал об этом месте от одного из друзей Марко — он обращался за реставрацией одного из изданий Шекспира и как-то упомянул, то они ищут кого-нибудь в кафе.  
Работник нужен всего три раза в неделю примерно на четыре часа, но Эрена это более чем устраивало! Работу он ещё не получил, но зато они с владельцем хотя бы поговорили, и, кажется, Эрен ему очень понравился — его позвали на собеседование через два дня. Он горячо поблагодарил Пиксиса и положил трубку. Весь взволнованный, он открыл сообщения, чтобы написать сестре, и обнаружил, что снова смотрит на те же самые слова, о которых буквально только перестал думать.

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Пока, любимый <3

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Пока, солнышко <3  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нам нужно поговорить.

Помрачнев при виде этих слов, Эрен вышел из чата с Леви и подумал его удалить, но затем понял, что не мог.  
Бог знает почему, но он не мог.  
Наконец Эрен написал сестре и попросил перезвонить, всё время улыбаясь от уха до уха.  
Сегодня был хороший день.  
Или был бы, если бы он не продолжал думать об этом сраном Леви.  
Он не хотел больше думать о нём.  
Получалось не очень.


	18. Пять минут

Его, должно быть, прокляли. Другого объяснения не было. Или же каждый раз, когда он заходил в душ, всем, кто его знал, приходило уведомление, и на этот раз он точно выключит компьютер, если ему ещё хоть раз позвонят во время попыток соблюсти гигиену. Пройдясь по комнате к компьютеру, он проверил, кто звонит, прежде чем ответить, и потуже затянул полотенце на талии.  
— Леви.  
 _— Забери у меня несколько клиентов._  
Эрвин вскинул бровь. Это было что-то новое, Леви обычно никогда так не жаловался. Да, бывало, он жаловался, но делал это ради самого факта и чтобы заставить Эрвина страдать. Однако в данный момент он выглядел серьёзным. Как будто бы мог протянуть руку через экран и встряхнуть его, если это потребуется, чтобы его послушали.  
— Кто-то вызывает у тебя беспокойство?  
 _— Я больше не могу выносить этих сумасшедших. Можешь назначить мне сколько угодно клиентов, которым это нужно для отвода глаз, но с меня хватит тех, которые делают вид, что это реально._  
И Эрвин тоже мог сказать, что с него хватит.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу так просто это сделать, Леви, — со вздохом сообщил он, усаживаясь в кресло и смиряясь с фактом, что в ближайшее время душ ему не светит. — Некоторые потребовали тебя именно по фото, голосу или всё вместе.  
 _— Да, кстати, можешь закрыть контракт Энни Леонхарт, это была сестра этого паршивца._  
Эрвин молчал и задумчиво смотрел на друга: казалось, это событие его совершенно не смутило. Он как-то не рассматривал вероятность того, что кто-то из окружения Эрена зарегистрируется на сайте, чтобы поговорить с Леви, в основном потому, что они специально сделали так, чтобы это было невозможно. Достаточно того, что он сам пострадал от друзей этого засранца — хотя Армин был предельно любезен, — не хватало ещё, чтобы теперь они лезли к Леви.  
— Как она тебя нашла?  
Леви пожал плечами.  
 _— Ханджи как-то скидывали ему моё фото. И ещё она говорила, что вроде как конь послушал все голоса на сайте._  
— Понятно.  
Эрвин как-то не подумал, что записи голосов могут стать причиной подобных проблем. Хотя опять же, случай Эрена был особенным.  
— Чего она хотела?  
 _— Заставить меня страдать, можем мы не уходить от темы, пожалуйста? Я знаю, что ты хочешь вернуться на толчок и продолжить своё великое дело, поэтому давай поговорим предметно и отправим тебя в добрый путь._  
Что ж, по крайней мере, туалетный юмор, похоже, снова на месте. Эрвин был рад — в каком-то смысле. На самом деле ему не нравилось чувство юмора Леви, но это хотя бы могло означать, что он приходит в норму, а это было важнее всего. Но опять же, насколько это поведение было деланным? Эврин ведь знал, что Леви не мог забыть обо всём так быстро, ещё неделю назад на него было больно смотреть.  
— Ты говорил с ним?  
Эрвин не хотел, чтобы Леви говорил с Эреном, это бы только всколыхнуло прошлое, но ему было любопытно, что же произошло.  
 _— Мне больше нечего сказать этому мелкому говнюку._  
— Я так понимаю, поэтому его сестра и позвонила. И что она сказала?  
Леви завершил звонок. Что ж, по крайней мере, это доказывало, что он всё ещё не пришёл в себя, потому что Леви никогда раньше не бросал трубку, как бы сильно ни злился. Ну, по крайней мере, до того, как началась вся эта ситуация с Эреном.  
Оказавшись в ванной, Эрвин снова включил душ и сбросил полотенце, а затем забрался под струи воды и провёл рукой по светлым волосам, размышляя обо всём, что успело произойти за это время. Было странно думать о том, как быстро развивались отношения Леви и Эрена в течение всего лишь нескольких коротких месяцев, но, поразмышляв, Эрвин понял, что с Эреном Леви общался втрое чаще, чем кто-либо из остальных работников со своими клиентами, из-за того, что нарушал правила.  
На самом деле даже Ханджи делали это почти что вдвое больше, чем остальные. Он знал, что они старались не говорить об этом из уважения к Леви, но Эрвин видел, что они скучают по Эрену. Когда всё только-только случилось, они пришли в ярость, узнав, что профиль Эрена был удалён, а потом опечалились. Сейчас им просто хотелось помочь Леви, а это означало, что собственные чувства надо задвинуть подальше.  
Эрвин понимал их. Он тоже хотел сделать всё, что было в его силах, чтобы исправить ситуацию, но именно поэтому он изначально и пытался подавить всё это в зародыше! Он видел, насколько привязывается Леви, насколько по-собственнически начинает себя вести. Он знал, что это плохо кончится, и, встреть Леви Эрена в _любых_ других обстоятельствах, не стал бы вмешиваться. Просто позволил бы всему идти своим чередом. Но всё сложилось по-другому, Эрен был клиентом, и Эрвин _знал_ , что именно так всё и будет. Он был так одержим стремлением пощадить чувства друга, что совершенно не подумал о последствиях.   
Ну то есть нет, он подумал, но ничего не мог с ними поделать.  
Опершись руками о стену, он вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, попытался отключить голову, омываемый струями воды. Раз сестра Эрена позвонила Леви, значит, теперь мяч был на его половине поля. Как бы Эрвину это ни не нравилось, решение Леви о звонке было за пределами круга вещей, которые он мог контролировать.   
Позвонит Леви Эрену или нет — целиком и полностью зависит от него.  
Ответит ли Эрен на этот звонок… Вот это, к сожалению, уже от него не зависит.  
И это грозило сильно, очень сильно ухудшить ситуацию.  
«Чёрт побери этого глупого ребёнка». У Эрвина был очень короткий список кандидатов на убийство, и Эрен его возглавлял.   
Чёртов пацан сломал его лучшего друга.

***

— Я не могу, — гундел Эрен, улёгшись щекой на книгу, и периодически издавал рандомные страдальческие звуки. — Не могу.  
— Можешь и сделаешь, — просто ответил Марко, переворачивая страницу, и записал что-то в свою тетрадь на спирали. — До экзаменов всего две недели, и если ты сейчас не начнёшь повторять, то потом опять будешь бегать в последнюю минуту, как это было в прошлом семестре.  
— Но я же всё сдал, — возразил Эрен.  
Он больше услышал, чем увидел, как Марко потянулся за телефоном — наверняка написать Микасе и сказать, чтобы она пнула его и заставила заняться повторением. Но Эрен не хотел, ему было лень. Он всё равно так или иначе всё сдавал, что о многом говорило.  
Каким-то образом депрессия улучшила его оценки, кто бы мог подумать? Хотя, может, это был Марко… Эрен постоянно пытался на что-то переключиться, а Марко был таким прилежным, что это вроде как стало способом отвлечься? Сложно сказать наверняка.  
— Микаса говорит, что скинула тебе фотку Жана, которая тебя очень повеселит, — сообщил Марко. — Мне она не будет кидать.  
— Наверное, потому, что он бы умер от стыда, если бы его сладкий пирожочек её увидел.  
Он практически _почувствовал_ , как Марко, сидящий напротив, залился румянцем, но не стал смотреть, а просто продолжил мять щеку на книге. Затем, не сказав ни слова, толкнул Марко свой телефон через весь стол, чтобы тот мог посмотреть на фото. Блокировку паролем он убрал практически сразу, как вернулся в университет.  
Здесь не приходилось беспокоиться о воришках — по крайней мере, о слишком любопытных.  
Марко рассмеялся, но настроения издеваться над Жаном у Эрена не было, поэтому поднимать голову он не стал. Вместо этого наблюдал за какой-то девушкой в другом конце библиотеки, которая отчаянно сражалась с медленным интернетом. Казалось, она была в шаге от того, чтобы с размаху заехать по компьютеру рюкзаком, выглядело это довольно забавно.  
— Кто это?  
— Мм?   
Эрен повернулся ровно настолько, чтобы было видно, о ком говорит Марко. При виде фото, которое открыл друг, его пронзила боль, и он резко сел и, выхватив телефон из чужой руки, вышел из галереи. Между бровей залегла складка.  
— Я дал тебе телефон, чтобы ты посмотрел на Жана, а не шарился везде, — огрызнулся Эрен.  
— Извини.  
Марко звучал так пристыженно, что Эрену самому стало неловко за то, что накинулся. Но он ничего не мог с этим поделать — Марко остановился на фотке грёбаного Леви. Эрен не смотрел на неё несколько месяцев, в основном потому, что раньше она заставляла его чувствовать неуверенность и стеснение, а теперь просто служила напоминанием об этом придурке. Изображение сохранилось на телефоне, а не на сим-карте, поэтому, какую бы он ни использовал, оно оставалось в памяти. Эрен даже не знал, почему до сих пор его не удалил, давно надо было это сделать. Что вообще хорошего было в том, чтобы его хранить? Только бесило.  
— Он красивый.  
— Чего? — спросил Эрен всё ещё немного язвительным тоном.  
— Этот парень. Не знаю, кто это, но он красивый, — повторил Марко и пожал плечами. — Мне лично такие не особо интересны, но он хорош. У него красивая линия подбородка и чёткие черты лица.   
Странно ли, что у Эрена было только одно воспоминание об этом фото — каменный пресак Леви? Потому что ничего другого в голову не приходило. Да он едва помнил, как Леви _выглядит_ , и сдержался, чтобы не посмотреть, иначе опять всплывёт куча воспоминаний, без которых он предпочёл бы обойтись.  
— Это он?  
— Кто — он? — спросил Эрен, убирая телефон в карман.  
Затем он взял ручку, чтобы вернуться к учёбе. Учёба была безопасной. Этот разговор? Он безопасным не был.  
— Леви.  
Эрен хмуро глядел в книгу, всё крепче сжимая ручку, а затем швырнул её на стол и встал. Стул с громким скрипом проехался по полу, несколько посетителей библиотеки обернулись, чтобы узнать источник шума, но Эрен не обратил на них внимания и стал собирать книги, закидывая их в сумку.  
— Я всё. Пойду обратно в комнату.  
Марко, похоже, понял, что сказал что-то такое, чего говорить не следовало, потому что не предложил пойти вместе, как это делал обычно. Закончив запихивать вещи в сумку, Эрен перекинул лямку через плечо, невнятно попрощался с другом и направился к выходу. Спустя два лестничных пролёта он оказался на улице, где в лицо ударил морозный зимний воздух. Надо было одеться потеплее, но общежитие находилось всего в десяти минутах ходьбы от библиотеки, поэтому он взял себя в руки и зашагал прочь.  
Хмуро глядя под ноги, он раздосадованно думал о том, почему так и не удалил фото. Причин хранить его не было. В конце концов, он же удалил номер Леви, как и номер Ханджи. Удалил его в XBox'е, заблокировал почту и вообще сделал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы свести напоминания об этом человеке к нулю.  
И всё же у него остались все их сообщения — переписку он так и не удалил. Также оставались фото и той девушки, которая якобы была Ханной, и Леви. Он будто бы хотел отпустить всё на девяносто девять процентов, но этот последний один процент не отпускал его самого. Эрен просто не мог заставить себя удалить всё подчистую.   
Но _почему_? Ему не нравился Леви! Они были хорошими друзьями, пока он не соврал, поэтому Эрен не собирался прощать ему его сраную трусость. Иногда ему даже хотелось позвонить Леви, наорать на него и сказать, что надеется, что… На самом деле он не знал, что сказать.  
Ему просто хотелось кричать и возмущаться по поводу всего. Он ненавидел тот факт, что Леви вынудил его больше никогда не хотеть отношений. Раз _настолько_ больно их лишаться. Да и не то чтобы они были в отношениях.  
Хотя разве не были? Правда? Учитывая, как они вели себя друг с другом, вполне могло статься, что были.  
И если совсем честно… было здорово. Поначалу, до того, как всё полетело к чертям. Эрену нравилось, как всё складывалось. Ему нравилась Ханна. Что, судя по всему, значило, что ему нравился Леви. Ну вот, теперь он снова злился из-за того, что тот соврал, и…  
«Всё кончено! — сердикто воскликнул Эрен, и случайные прохожие испуганно на него оглянулись. — Всё! Это конец! Хватить о нём думать!»  
Два месяца, четыре дня, и этот срок непрерывно увеличивается — а Эрен _до сих пор_ не мог перестать думать о Леви.  
Порой он переживал, что _никогда_ не перестанет думать о Леви.

***

_— Так что ты думаешь?_  
— Что у тебя ничего не получится, — со вздохом ответил Армин, глядя на часы и задаваясь вопросом, сколько продлится этот разговор.  
Не потому, что ему неинтересно разговаривать с другом, а потому, что они с девушкой должны пойти на ужин, и она переломает ему колени, если он опоздает.  
На самом деле это было преувеличением. Армин знал, что она никогда не сделает ему больно, просто она была довольно устрашающей. Всё ещё не верилось, что у него хватило мужества признаться ей. Собственно, он никому и не говорил, что сам выступил инициатором. Эрен и Жан ни за бы что ему не поверили, и Армин переживал, что может сделать его девушка, если кто-то из них решит поддразнить его при ней. Лучше было не поднимать этот вопрос.  
 _— Чего? Почему?! Мне кажется, он офигеет!_  
— Если под «офигеет» ты имеешь в виду разозлится и расстроится, то да, точно офигеет.  
Жан на другом конце громко фыркнул, явно недовольный тем, что Армин не одобрял его план. Сам по себе план был неплох, и, будь это кто другой, всё могло бы получиться. Но они говорили об Эрене, и Армин был уверен, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
Эрен принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые предпочитали быть одни, когда им было плохо, и последние несколько месяцев служили тому доказательством. Ему не нужна была компания, не нужно было сочувствие — он просто хотел, чтобы его не трогали, тогда он сможет сделать вид, что ничего не было. Неожиданный приезд Жана только усугубит ситуацию, считал Армин.  
По-видимому, у Жана экзамены начинались где-то в середине декабря — вообще, в разных университах было по-разному — и шли один за другим в первую же сессионную неделю. Получалось, что Жан закроет сессию к тому моменту, как Эрен только начнёт всё сдавать, поэтому его гениальный план заключался в том, чтобы заявиться к Эрену и провести с ним время до начала зимних каникул, а затем вместе полететь домой.  
Если так подумать, это не совсем то, чего хотел бы Эрен. Не говоря уже о том, что присутствие Жана во время сессии будет только отвлекать их общего друга и осложнит учебный процесс. Если честно, лучше всего было не отклоняться от принятого порядка. Они все сдают экзамены, все в разное время едут домой, все встречаются по прибытии.  
— Тебе же даже не нравится летать, Жан, — напомнил Армин. — Тебя же каждый раз тошнит, и ты просто закидываешься «Авиамарином», когда садишься в салон.   
_— Ну, ради Эрена я готов. Да и к тому же я не видел Марко почти год, мне нужно подарить ему любви._  
— Он тоже будет готовиться к экзаменам, Жан.  
 _— Ой, да он уже готов, просто постоянно переживает, вот и всё._  
— Не все выбирают лёгкие предметы, как ты, Жан, — опять вздохнул Армин.  
 _— В смысле?!_  
Армин не стал утруждать себя ответом. Вместо этого он сказал Жану, что ему надо идти и что сам Жан может делать что хочет, а затем нажал отбой. Положив телефон на стол, он потёр лицо обеими руками, думая о том, что это самый напряжённый семестр из всех, что были.  
И даже не из-за учёбы. Разумеется, предметы были сложными, но в какой-то момент Армин понял, что так много времени тратит на переживания за Эрена, что на переживания об успеваемости времени не остаётся. Хотелось, чтобы всё наконец успокоилось, чтобы Эрен с Леви поговорили и всё обсудили. Даже если после этого они больше никогда не будут общаться, это не важно — главное, чтобы они во всём разобрались. Ненормально, что Эрен постоянно злился, и, насколько Армин понял из последнего разговора с Микасой, Леви тоже страдал, даже если никому в этом не признавался. Они и не ожидали, что он признается сестре Эрена, но всё же. Было очевидно, что этим двоим нужно поговорить, хотя бы просто выложить все карты на стол и поставить какую-то точку. Армин считал, что у него были основания так думать.  
К тому же, насколько он знал, Леви уже звонил Эрену, и тот либо не ответил, либо бросил трубку, когда понял, кто звонит. Армин сомневался, что Эрен бы честно сказал кому-то, если бы уже поговорил с Леви.  
Он очень надеялся, что Эрен _поговорит_ с Леви, если тот позвонит. Им нужен был этот разговор, всё это начинало походить на абсурд.  
Армин был ещё слишком молод, чтобы стать обладателем седых волос.

***

— Спасибо, что пригласила нас на ужин, Петра! — поблагодарили Ханджи и заключили девушку в крепкие объятия, когда та проходила мимо. — Мы с Леви уже начали загнивать от постоянных доставок.  
— Знаю, поэтому и подумала, что самое время угостить вас _настоящей_ едой, — шутливо ответила Петра, отстраняясь, и продолжила накрывать на стол.  
Леви с Ханджи предложили помочь, но она настояла, что они гости и не должны себя утруждать. А затем многозначительно посмотрела на Эрвина, пока тот не кашлянул и не встал, чтобы помочь.   
— Как твои вечерние пары? — спросил Леви, глядя на то, как Эрвин выходит с кухни с двумя тарелками еды и, поставив их на стол, снова там исчезает, и Петра следует за ним.  
— На самом деле здорово! Спасибо, что спросил, Леви! — ответила она, и в следующее их возвращение, по-видимому, на столе оказалась последняя порция блюд. — Совмещать работу и учёбу, конечно, сложно, но, знаешь, всё хорошо. На следующей неделе у меня итоговые экзамены, но я не особо переживаю.  
— Это хорошо, — отозвался Леви и, взяв ближайшую тарелку, стал накладывать себе еду, как и все остальные.   
Обменявшись блюдами, чтобы каждый мог всё попробовать, они принялись за еду, болтая о жизни в последнее время. Для Леви не остался незамеченным тот факт, что все были максимально аккуратны, чтоб не упомянуть Эрена, когда речь заходила о работе.  
— А ты, Леви, что планируешь делать на день рождения? — спросила Петра, шлёпнув Эрвина по руке, когда тот потянулся за ещё одной свиной отбивной руками, а не специальными щипцами.  
— Как-то не задумывался, — признался Леви. — Наверное, то же самое, что и в прошлом году, только без Ханджи.  
— Почему без меня? — в их голосе слышалась смертельная обида.  
— Я планирую избавиться от тебя задолго до того, как наступит мой день рождения.  
— Ты всё ещё злишься из-за съедобного белья? — Ханджи театрально вздохнули. — Я же говорю, Леви, расчёт был на то, что ты используешь его со _мной_. Не моя вина, что ты не понял намёка.  
Петра так залилась румянцем, что Леви почти стало её жалко, но Эрвин просто усмехнулся и шлёпнул Ханджи по плечу, сказав, что это, наверное, был их лучший подарок для Леви на сегодняшний день. Леви даже начал переживать, что же он получит на этот раз. Хотелось надеяться, что ничего, но ему не настолько везёт, и он это знал.  
— Придёте на ужин? — спросила Петра. — Я знаю, что тебе не нравится, когда много народу, а у нас тут будет ещё и семья, потому что Рождество, но было бы здорово, если бы ты провёл свой день рождения с нами.  
— Я подумаю, — ответил Леви и тут же скривился, когда получил под столом пинок, и весьма ощутимый. — Хорошо, я подумал, с радостью.  
— Отлично!  
Петра улыбалась так широко, что у Леви складывалось ощущение, будто бы она была действительно, искренне рада тому, что он согласился. Надо было соглашаться изначально, тогда бы и пинка от Эрвина не было.  
— Как у вас дела с работой? — спросила Петра, почти что стараясь звучать _слишком_ оптимистично, как будто хотела дать понять, что спрашивала в общем и целом, а не пыталась узнать про Эрена.  
— Хорошо, — моментально ответили Ханджи с полным ртом картофельного пюре. — У меня же есть клиент, который не очень хорошо говорит по-английски, и он всё время зовёт меня Беллой, и хотя я знаю, что он итальянец, но всё равно не могу перестать представлять Беллу Свон из «Сумерек», — они драматично вскинули руку ко лбу. — Ах, мне конец! Но кого же мне выбрать — вампира Леви или оборотня Эрвина?  
— Почему это я вампир? — недовольно спросил Леви.  
— Почему я вообще в этом участвую? — в свою очередь со смешком спросил Эрвин и сделал глоток из своего бокала.  
— А у тебя Леви? Как с работой?  
Леви слегка поднял взгляд на Эрвина и затем снова уставился в тарелку, выковыривая заблудшую морковку из горошка.   
— Вообще, я думал уйти.  
Молчание. Оно продолжалось дольше, чем он ожидал, почти что пять минут.  
— А какую бы работу ты хотел? — наконец спросила Петра — медленно, словно осторожно подбирая слова.  
— Как-то не думал.  
— Но ты же _ненавидишь_ людей, Леви, — возразили Ханджи. — Если бы тебе пришлось…  
— Ханджи.  
Всего одно слово от Эрвина заставило их замолчать, и за столом снова повисло молчание. Никто ничего не говорил до тех пор, пока Петра не ушла на кухню с тарелками, чтобы принести десерт.  
— Это из-за Эрена?  
Леви очень хотелось ударить Эрвина за то, что тот осмелился произнести это имя. Каждый раз, когда он слышал его, что-то внутри него безвозвратно ломалось.  
— Нет, мне нужно что-то поменять.  
— Но тебе ведь нравится эта работа, Леви. Она несложная и хорошо оплачивается.  
Пауза.  
— Это потому, что ты с ним поговорил?  
— Нет.  
Это прозвучало резче и жёстче, чем Леви хотел. Боковым зрением он заметил, что Ханджи и Эрвин переглянулись, но проигнорировал это, теребя ручку десертной ложки. Он не знал, что будет на десерт, но надеялся, что что-то не слишком сладкое.  
— Сколько ты ещё собираешься избегать разговора с ним?  
— Ханджи…  
— Нет, не в этот раз! — рявкнули Ханджи.  
Леви никогда не думал, что они способны на такое по отношению к Эрвину. Похоже, каким-то образом это заставило его замолчать, и, повернувшись к Леви, Ханджи продолжили, будто их и не перебивали.  
— Леви, тебе звонила его сестра. Она хотела, чтобы ты поговорил с ним. Она _попросила_ тебя поговорить с тем, кто ей дорог, потому что она хочет, чтобы всё наладилось. Хотя бы просто _позвони_ ему!  
Леви мрачно посмотрел на Ханджи, затем перевёл взгляд на Эрвина.  
— Ты ужасно притих.  
— Я не говорю, что согласен с Ханджи, — произнёс Эрвин и скрестил руки на груди. — Я не хочу, чтобы вас с Эреном что-то связывало, после того, что он сделал. Но мне очень нужно, чтобы ты решил, чего хочешь, и перестал бесцельно хандрить. Либо звони, либо нет, но перестань вести себя так, как будто у тебя нет выбора, когда на самом деле он явно есть. Если ты не собираешься с ним разговаривать, то по крайней мере имей совесть и перестань вести себя как ребёнок.  
Внутри начал закипать гнев, неистовый и неудержимый, Леви прищурился.  
— Не ты ли сказал мне отпустить? — процедил он.  
— Это было _до_ того, как ты стал вести себя так постоянно! — повысил голос Эрвин, что никак не повлияло на ухудшающееся настроение Леви. — Разговор с Эреном не принесёт ничего хорошего, но и ты ведь ничего не отпускаешь! Мне нужно, чтобы ты решил, чего хочешь, и придерживался этого, а не метался туда-сюда, как это происходит с тех пор, как вы перестали разговаривать.  
Петра восприняла их разговор на повышенных тонах как сигнал, чтобы показаться с кухни.  
— Леви? Мне нужна помощь, тебе не трудно?   
Ничего не сказав, Леви резко встал, положил салфетку на стол и ушёл на кухню, где Петра закрыла за ними дверь. Он был благодарен ей за спасение и делал всё, как она говорила, когда надо было помешать какие-то соусы и достать тарелки из шкафа, потому как она была немного ниже ростом. Леви был уверен, что Петра справилась бы и сама, но ей пришлось придумать ему хоть какое-то занятие.  
— Он просто волнуется за тебя, ты же понимаешь, да? — тихо спросила она, раскладывая десерт по четырём небольшим креманкам.  
— Всё нормально, — отрезал Леви, беря две из них. — Я уже даже почти о нём не думаю. Не понимаю, почему он считает, что я веду себя как-то по-другому, это не так.  
Петра слегка улыбнулась, и взгляд, которым она на него посмотрела, прежде чем направиться к столу, подсказывал, что она не поверила ему ни на йоту. Леви предпочёл проигнорировать этот факт и пошёл следом, надеясь, что остаток вечера пройдёт быстро и он сможет вернуться домой.  
Ему больше не нравилось находиться в окружении людей, что о многом говорило, учитывая, что и раньше это ему не особо нравилось.

***

Было холодно и ужасно темно. Пальцы, казалось, сейчас отвалятся. Надо было надеть перчатки.  
По правде говоря, он должен был вернуться в общежитие ещё час назад, но не смог убедить себя сделать это. Он проснулся посреди ночи от сна, который не мог вспомнить. Этот сон напугал его до такой степени, что пришлось выйти на улицу. Он натянул первые попавшиеся вещи, ботинки и толстовку и ушёл. Не взял даже кошелёк и телефон.  
Чёрт, да он почти забыл ключи.  
Поначалу казалось, что прогулка поможет прояснить голову, но нет. Скорее наоборот, от неё мысли только пришли в ещё б _о_ льший раздрай, потому как он пытался вспомнить, что это был за сон и почему он его так расстроил. Он был склонен считать, что кто-то умер или что-то вроде того, иначе бы не было этого чувства потрясения.   
Но, как и всегда, когда он оставался один слишком долго, мысли снова ступали на опасную дорожку. Снова возвращались к Леви. К тому, как проходило лето и как сильно он скучал по тому ощущению счастья.  
И как Леви всё это разрушил.  
Если бы он изначально знал, что Ханна и Леви были одним и тем же человеком, то не был бы настолько зол. Они бы не зашли в отношениях так далеко, но по крайней мере могли бы остаться друзьями. Но после такой лжи… Это было подобно предательству. Эрен даже не представлял, как сможет когда-нибудь простить его за это.  
Да ещё и вот так исчезнуть! Как трус! Леви же буквально... Хотя Эрен даже не знал, трусость ли это. С его стороны всё выглядело так, что они с Ханджи просто смеялись над его легковерностью, даже сейчас. Над тем, как у них получилось обвести Эрена вокруг пальца и как забавно было наблюдать за его вовлечённостью в отношения, которых даже не существовало.   
Руки сжались в кулаки, что отозвалось болью из-за того, насколько они замёрзли. Эрен знал, что нужно возвращаться, но не хотел. Возвращение означало, что он снова окажется в своей пустой комнате, где всё, на что бы он ни смотрел, напоминало ему о Леви. Он так устал злиться. Так устал расстраиваться. Случившееся измождало его, и хотелось просто взломать мозг и удалить оттуда все связанные с этим воспоминания.   
Ночью всегда было хуже всего. Это было единственное время суток, когда он по-настоящему оставался совсем один. Единственное время суток, когда некому было его отвлечь, помочь вытащить из этой колеи, в которой, казалось, он застрял, словно в ловушке.  
И он шёл. Бродил по заснеженным дорожкам и чувствовал себя немного лучше, когда кого-то встречал. Он не знал, сколько сейчас времени, но в кампусе всегда кто-то где-то бродил, и становилось не так одиноко, даже если никто с ним не заговаривал. Он просто выдумывал в голове истории, почему люди были на улице так поздно.  
Когда он совсем перестал чувствовать пальцы, то начал немного волноваться и наконец развернулся, чтобы поспешить в общежитие. На обратную дорогу ушло чуть менее получаса, и, после того как поднялся, стуча зубами и не ощущая онемевших от холода конечностей, он опешил, увидев Марко, который, откинув голову, сидел у двери его комнаты с телефоном в руках.   
Видимо, подходя к комнате, Эрен издал какой-то звук, потому что Марко, до этого сидевший с закрытыми глазами, открыл их, повернулся и вскочил на ноги, когда встретился с Эреном взглядом.  
— Эрен! Ты где был?! — воскликнул он облегчённо и недовольно одновременно. — Я слышал, как ты ушёл, а потом ты не возвращался несколько часов, я пытался до тебя дозвониться! Почему ты не взял телефон? А если бы что-то случилось?  
Эрену было стыдно, что Марко так волновался, но он как-то не подумал, что тот будет переживать, если Эрен сходит прогуляться. С другой стороны, на улице стоял мороз, времени было за полночь, поэтому случиться могло много что. Марко практически затолкал его в ванную, велев принять горячий душ, а сам взял у Эрена из кармана ключи и пошёл к нему в комнату за сменной одеждой и полотенцем.  
Эрен подчинился, зашёл в одну из кабинок и стал раздеваться, затем включил воду и вздрогнул, когда она коснулась обнажённого тела. Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем вода, ощущавшаяся как иглы на ледяной коже, согрела его. Когда пальцы рук и ног снова обрели чувствительность, он выключил кран и, взяв полотенце, которое Марко предусмотрительно повесил на дверцу кабинки, стал вытираться, снова дрожа от холода — на этот раз из-за влаги на коже. Обернув полотенце вокруг талии, Эрен открыл дверь и увидел Марко, который сидел на одной из лавочек и что-то яростно строчил.  
Скорее всего, Жану, и это значило, что Эрена ждёт взбучка.  
— Держи, — сказал Марко, протягивая одежду, которую принёс с собой. — Одевайся, пока снова не простыл.  
Эрен забрался обратно в кабинку и, закрыв дверь, натянул спортивки и кофту, которые дал ему Марко. Затем ещё немного подсушил волосы полотенцем, собрал старую одежду и направился к выходу. Он услышал, как Марко соскочил со скамейки и последовал за ним. Не успели они дойти до комнаты, как Эрен уловил жужжание позади себя и весь напрягся, зная, что это могло означать.  
— Привет, — тихо поздоровался Марко, когда Эрен открыл свою дверь, которая осталась не заперта. — Да, он здесь.  
Эрен ощутил прикосновение к плечу и напрягся ещё сильнее.  
— Скажи ему, чтобы позвонил мне на телефон, — пробормотал он. — Тебе надо спать, у тебя пары с утра.  
— И ты возьмёшь трубку, если он позвонит? — с сомнением спросил Марко.  
— Возьму, — ответил Эрен, затем повернулся к Марко и улыбнулся ему изо всех сил. — Спасибо, Марко. Извини, что заставил волноваться.  
Зайдя в комнату, он закрыл дверь, запер её и прижался лбом к деревянной поверхности, со вздохом закрыв глаза. Горел свет, ключи лежали на краю стола. Эрен хотел закинуть полотенце и одежду в корзину для грязного белья, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как зазвонил телефон. Притянув его поближе, Эрен стал смотреть на экран, понимая, что, если не ответит, Жан снова позвонит Марко, чем побеспокоит его. Поэтому с очередным вздохом взял телефон, уселся на пол, опершись спиной на дверь, и нажал ответить.  
— Я просто ходил прогуляться.  
 _— Ага, в час ночи. И кстати говоря, это было четыре часа назад, болван,_ — в голове Жана слышалась усталость, как будто бы он не спал уже несколько часов.  
Когда же Марко первый раз написал ему, что Эрен ушёл? Не надо было беспокоиться. У него всё нормально, в конце концов.  
— Мне просто нужно было проветриться, — проговорил Эрен с закрытыми глазами и, проведя рукой по влажным волосам, слегка потянул их. — Я хотел пройтись. Ничего такого. Я не хотел никого беспокоить.  
 _— Эрен, ты понимаешь, что так нельзя?!_ — воскликнул Жан, немного повысив голос. _— Ну нельзя так! Ты не можешь шляться по этому сраному кампусу посреди ночи зимой, да ещё и без телефона! А если бы что-то случилось? Если бы тебя сбила машина? Господи, Эрен, возьми уже яйца в кулак!_  
Хватка в волосах стала сильнее, и он наклонил голову, чувствуя, что кричащий на него Жан — это последнее, что ему сейчас нужно.  
— Жан, — произнёс он, не имея сил даже на то, чтобы испугаться того, как надтреснуто прозвучал голос, иначе бы смог это исправить, — это так и должно быть?  
 _— Что?_ — Жан будто бы сразу успокоился, и теперь в голосе слышалась тревога. _— Что так и должно быть? О чём ты сейчас?_  
Эрен дёрнул себя за волосы и сжал зубы, ощущая резь в глазах.  
— Я так сильно его ненавижу. Так сильно, Жан. Я ненавижу его всего и всё, что он сделал, но я не могу… Мне _больно_ думать об этом. И я злюсь, что он мне тогда не позвонил. Но в то же время рад, что он этого не сделал. Но я скучаю по нему, и мне больно, и я просто хочу, чтобы это прошло, — выговорил Эрен и, подняв голову, с силой ударился ей о дверь, всё ещё не убирая руки. — Жан, я просто хочу, чтобы это ужасное чувство в груди прошло.  
В трубке послышался вздох и какой-то шорох — видимо, Жан сел в кровати.  
 _— Эрен, я бы очень хотел, чтобы у меня был ответ на твой вопрос, но его нет. Единственные люди, которые могли бы по-настоящему меня сломать, — это ты, Микаса и Армин. И ещё, наверное, Марко. Но в отношениях я просто… Я не знаю, дружище, прости. Мне ужасно жаль, что ты оказался в таком положении из-за того, что мы всё время тебя доставали. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы мы могли забрать свои слова, но, Эрен… Ты не заслужил всего этого. Я не знаю, как тебе помочь, чтобы тебе стало лучше, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я сделаю буквально всё что угодно, чтобы как-то исправить ситуацию. Просто не шастай в депрессии один по ночам, хорошо? Если однажды ты не вернёшься, я не знаю, смогу ли я это пережить. Не позволяй ему так на тебя влиять._  
Эрен попытался сосредоточиться на дыхании. Вдох, затем выдох. Вдох, затем выдох. Он был переутомлён и чувствовал, что действует на эмоциях, и утром ему будет стыдно, но сейчас хотелось просто сидеть и рыдать из-за того, какой паршивой стала его жизнь из-за Леви.   
Эрен изо всех сил пытался злиться на него и ненавидеть, но он просто _скучал_ , и это было ужасно и тупо, потому что он не должен был скучать по нему, но всё равно скучал.  
— Я пойду спать, — наконец сказал он. — Ты тоже спи. У тебя там уже почти утро.  
 _— Хорошо. Только, Эрен?_  
— Что?  
 _— Позвони мне, хорошо? Как проснёшься. И не ходи слоняться на улицу, если тебе нужно будет с кем-то поговорить, хорошо? Для этого у тебя есть друзья. Они помогают тебе справиться со всяким дерьмом, даже если ты считаешь, что это глупо._  
— Да, хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Я позвоню.  
 _— Договорились. Отдыхай, Камикадзэ. До связи._  
Эрен просто промычал в ответ, положил трубку и, бросив телефон на пол рядом с собой, обнял себя за колени, пряча в них голову.  
Сраный Леви. Сраный ублюдок. Он его ненавидел.  
Как же он его _ненавидел_!

***

Леви смотрел в телефон, закинув одну руку за голову, а пальцами другой медленно листал переписку. Каждый раз, когда попадалось фото, он открывал его, смотрел несколько секунд, закрывал и продолжал листать, вскользь читая сообщения.  
Он слышал, как Ханджи возились на кухне, вероятно, придумывая какое-то ужасное ядовитое пищеподобное вещество, чтобы потом насильно накормить его этим. Он изо всех сил старался не отвлекаться на них, то и дело мысленно возвращаясь к тому, что произошло у Эрвина несколько дней назад.  
Вечер закончился не очень хорошо, и даже не из-за того, что он сказал что-то не то. Вечер закончился не очень хорошо потому, что в итоге Ханджи и Эрвин стали спорить, кто прав и решит ли звонок проблему или только сделает хуже. Леви сам не знал, на чьей он стороне. Он хотел позвонить Эрену, но в то же время понимал, что это может повлечь за собой ещё больше проблем. Именно поэтому он так долго откладывал, пытаясь решить, чего хочет, и в то же время уже _зная_ ответ.   
Он хотел позвонить Эрену. Хотел поговорить с ним, всё объяснить, всё исправить. Однако последнее зависело уже не от него — оно зависело от Эрена. Возьмёт ли он трубку или нет, будет ли он с ним разговаривать или нет, когда ответит и поймёт, кто звонит.  
— Знаешь, что мне нравится в Эрене?  
Леви подпрыгнул, не услышав, как они подошли. Он быстро убрал телефон и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ханджи, которые стояли у края дивана, возвышаясь над подлокотником.   
— Что? — спросил он, не совсем уверенный, что понял их.  
— Знаешь, почему мне очень нравилось общаться с Эреном? Ну то есть мы оба знаем, почему это нравилось _тебе_ , но меня он в этом смысле совсем не привлекает, поэтому ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему мне так нравилось с ним разговаривать?  
Нет, не задумывался, но знал, что ему плевать, поэтому промолчал в ответ. Ханджи, однако, продолжили.  
— Потому что он честный.  
Они уселись в кресло, перекинув одну ногу через подлокотник.  
— Эрен буквально открытая книга, и ему совершенно не трудно рассказать о своих чувствах и мыслях. Он может вдруг заговорить о сексе втроём с людьми, которых даже не знает, потому что слишком честный, чтобы скрывать это.  
Они медленно, внимательно изучали лицо Леви.  
— Я не пытаюсь сказать тебе, что нужно делать, Леви, но Эрвин был прав. У тебя есть номер Эрена, и позвонишь ты или нет — целиком и полностью зависит от тебя. Но тебе нужно сделать выбор. Либо ты ему звонишь, чтобы попытаться что-то исправить или поставить точку, либо просто двигаешься дальше и оставляешь его в прошлом, к которому он принадлежит.  
Леви молча отвёл взгляд и, снова подняв телефон, стал смотреть на сообщения, которые читал. Их общение с самого начала. Он видел, как с каждым сообщением всё развивалось, и мог точно сказать, где его чувства стали меняться, по тому, что именно писал. Был значительный период времени, когда Эрена не было, но количество сообщений просто поражало. Он никогда ни с кем так много не разговаривал.  
— Леви, ты должен сделать выбор, — тихо сказали Ханджи. — Нельзя так с собой. Позвони Эрену или удали его номер. Надо решить.  
После этих слов Ханджи встали и ушли, оставив хмурого Леви наедине с телефоном. Он знал, что все вокруг были правы и всё это уже слишком затянулось, но не мог просто отпустить Эрена, это было слишком трудно.  
И позвонить ему он тоже не мог. Это было ещё труднее.  
Закрыв сообщения, он зашёл в список контактов и пролистал до группы на «Э», потому что переименовал его после того, как тот удалил профиль. Он смотрел на цифры номеров, домашнего и учебного, и ощущал, как внутри медленно поднимается паника.  
Позвонить или удалить? Позвонить или удалить?  
Пролистав список действий, он замешкался, затем нажал на «Удалить». Выскочило окно подтверждения, на которое он смотрел так долго, что экран периодически гас, и тогда он касался края, чтобы снова активировать подсветку.  
Если он не собирается звонить, то и номер оставлять нельзя. Разве это не так работает?  
Леви закрыл глаза, стукнув телефоном по лбу, тяжело сглотнул и после медленного выдоха нажал нужную опцию, а затем отшвырнул телефон, надеясь, что этот сраный кусок микросхем разобьётся на миллион осколков, как сделала эта хрень у него в груди.

***

_— Так что у него опять всё хорошо?_  
— Ну, я бы не сказал, что _хорошо_ , — ответил Марко, прижимая телефон плечом.  
Он выделял какие-то записи в конспектах и, периодический поворачиваясь к компьютеру, набирал текст на клавиатуре.  
— Ну то есть у него вообще бывает _реально_ хорошо в последнее время? Да, он нормально себя ведёт, гулять по кампусу посреди ночи больше не ходил. Хорошо — это не совсем правильное слово, он просто успокоился и хотя бы ведёт себя как обычно. Вот только что сидел жаловался, что надо учиться, а потом пошёл за чипсами, чтобы оккупировать мою комнату и засыпать мне матрац крошками.  
 _— Умн **о**. Намусорить в твоей кровати, а не в своей. Жаль, что у меня тут нет такого друга, который бы разрешил мне так делать,_ — сказал Жан и, уже понизив голос продолжил: _— Хотя если бы у меня под боком был **ты** , я бы точно спал у **тебя** в кровати, а не у себя._  
Марко почувствовал, как лицо начало гореть, ему не нравилось, что у Жана так хорошо получалось на него влиять. Если бы Жан не был таким ужасным любителем заигрывать, Марко бы всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы попробовать узнать, куда это может привести. Но он знал Жана, знал, каким тот может быть, поэтому лучше всего было избавить себя от боли, подобной той, что он наблюдал у Эрена, и оставить всё как есть.  
— Тогда бы ты спал в собственных крошках, а я бы лёг у тебя, — выкрутился Марко, гордясь тем, как буднично прозвучал при этом голос.  
 _— Какой ты холодный, Марко. Ты бы не поступил так со мной._  
— Ещё как поступил.  
Марко посмотрел в сторону открывшейся двери и увидел там Эрена с тремя полными пакетами еды.   
— Так, мне пора. Мне нужно помешать Эрену, иначе он превратит мою комнату в склад. Пока!  
Не дождавшись ответа, он положил трубку и уставился на кучу еды, которую Эрен сбросил на пол после того, как закрыл дверь.   
— Это что такое?  
— Пища для ума, — с гордостью заявил Эрен, широко улыбаясь. — Я тебе тоже купил! На!  
Поковырявшись в одном из пакетов, он извлёк упаковку попкорна и двухлитровую бутылку «Dr. Pepper», а затем протянул их Марко с неимоверно довольным видом.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мы из-за этого не уснём, да?  
— Так разве не в этом суть? У меня завтра итоговый по английскому. А у тебя… Как там это? Социология? — Эрен пожал плечами. — В общем, суть такая: нам нужна пища для ума!  
— И что, две упаковки чипсов с кетчупом помогут твоему уму? — с сомнением спросил Марко, разглядывая остальное содержимое пакетов, которые принёс Эрен.  
— Да. Да, помогут.  
Эрен уселся на пол прямо перед дверью, как будто собирался пресекать любые попытки побега, достал двухлитровую бутылку имбирного эля и, аккуратно отвинтив крышку, стал пить прямо из горла. Когда пачка чипсов тоже была открыта и нашла своё место на полу, он взял тетрадь, которую отложил перед уходом, и принялся читать записи, периодически убирая неприкреплённые листы и опуская руку в пачку чипсов.  
Марко понаблюдал за ним ещё некоторое время, а затем вернулся к своим конспектам. Однако мысли то и дело возвращались к Эрену. Тот снова вёл себя абсолютно обычно, что было диаметрально противоположно его состоянию той ночью, когда он в снег шатался на улице в одних ботинках, джинсах и толстовке. Хотя он вёл себя так с самого начала семестра: все его эмоции не задерживались надолго. Если он не был расстроен, то был зол — самое частое его состояние — или же вот как сейчас. Совершенно счастлив и весел как ни в чём не бывало  
Марко знал, что Эрен всё же расстраивается и злится, но казалось, будто он может просто отключать эти эмоции, когда чем-то занят. Будто может сфокусироваться на чём-то и перестать так сильно переживать из-за случившегося и своих чувств по этому поводу.  
Слегка нажав на пробел, Марко развернулся к Эрену всем корпусом, словно намереваясь что-то сказать, но затем передумал и отвернулся обратно к экрану. Не хотелось начинать этот разговор сейчас, во время подготовки к экзаменам. У Эрена следующий должен быть завтра после обеда, и если заговорить сейчас, то он, наверное, не сможет больше сосредоточиться и плохо сдаст. От внимания Марко также не ускользнул тот факт, что ночная прогулка Эрена случилась ровно в тот день, когда всплыло фото Леви. Марко чувствовал себя виноватым, что стал лазить в телефоне, но ещё хуже он почувствовал себя тогда, когда увидел, что после этого стало с Эреном.  
Но ведь с Эреном так тяжело! Как можно было знать наверняка, что у него на душе, когда он просто запирался и превращался вот в этого вот счастливого робота? Тогда Марко правда думал, что после ужина Эрен отойдёт и ляжет спать, но нет. Он встал и ушёл из общежития на четыре часа. Глухой ночью. Зимой. Почти раздетый.  
Марко знал, что Микаса разговаривала с этим Леви, Жан ему рассказывал, но, судя по всему, пока что ничего не произошло. Или, если произошло, делу не помогло. И это было паршиво, потому что Эрен не заслужил всех этих переживаний, но ничего нельзя было сделать. Марко очень хотел, чтобы у них была возможность помочь, но её действительно не было, ни единой возможности.  
— Я тебя отвлекаю?  
Марко подпрыгнул на месте и повернулся к Эрену, который смотрел на него широко раскрытыми зелёными глазами, держа в одной руке чипсы, которые ещё не успел донести до рта, а в другой — ручку.  
— Что? Нет.  
Марко потёр лицо руками и поморщился.  
— Или да. Мне кажется, я переучился. Лучше, наверное, пойти спать, у меня экзамен первой парой.  
— Хорошо.  
Эрен закрыл тетрадь, рывком встал, закрыл упаковку чипсов и засунул её обратно в пакет, завинтил крышку на бутылке и стал собирать вещи.  
— Я ещё немного позанимаюсь, так что пиши, если захочешь, чтобы я составил тебе компанию.  
— Конечно, — с улыбкой отозвался Марко. — Спасибо, Эрен. Удачи тебе завтра.  
— И тебе.  
Напоследок одарив его сияющей улыбкой, Эрен открыл дверь и исчез в коридоре. Марко уронил голову на стол и едва слышно вздохнул. Он очень надеялся, что это у Эрена всё будет хорошо. Последнее, что ему сегодня было нужно, — это снова обнаружить Эрена шастающим под снегом.

***

«Мне конец!» — простонал Эрен вслух, откинул ручку и с громким стуком уронил голову на деревянную поверхность стола, а затем издал ещё несколько бессмысленных стонов, прижимаясь лицом к конспектам по английскому. Зачем ему вообще нужен был английский? Символизм в книге, написанной ещё до изобретения печати, не даст ему в жизни ничего. Ему никогда не понадобится это знание, это была пустая трата времени, и хотелось просто съесть эту тупую тетрадь. Он разрешил себе ровно шестьдесят секунд раздражения и нытья, прежде чем заставил себя снова сесть ровно. Одна из страниц прилипла к лицу, он отлепил её, рассмотрел и положил на стол.  
Настроившись на нужный лад, Эрен снова принялся за учёбу, отчаянно желая хоть на что-нибудь отвлечься, хотя бы на минуту. Может, снова потыкать Марко и сходить в «Макдоналдс» перекусить?  
От этой идеи он отказался довольно быстро, так как знал, что сосед уже крепко спал, учитывая, что экзамен у него начинался в восемь, а спать он собирался ещё два часа назад. Можно было бы сходить одному, но долгие прогулки в одиночестве давались ему не очень хорошо, а с Жаном и Армином у них была слишком большая разница во времени. Оставалась ещё Микаса, так как у неё, наоборот, времени было меньше, но она не особо разговорчива, так что толку было бы не много.  
К тому же если он пойдёт сейчас, в такое время, то наверняка опять выслушает по поводу того, что «шатался на улице глухой ночью посреди зимы». Даже если на этот раз у него будут конкретная цель и телефон. Лучше не испытывать судьбу. Да и в принципе у него ещё чипсы… были. Он уже доел одну пачку и не хотел открывать новую, потому что знал, что не сможет остановиться, пока не начнёт тошнить. Лучше оставить её на следующий экзамен.  
Смирившись со своей судьбой, Эрен снова принялся за чтение, но глаза как будто окосели, из-за чего было сложно сфокусироваться на словах. Может, надо было пойти спать? Нет, надо готовиться к экзамену сколько есть возможность, иначе он точно его завалит. Хотя всё же было бы здорово немного отвлечься.   
Когда телефон на полке над кроватью громко зазвонил, то показалось, что его молитвы были услышаны, и он радостно вскочил на ноги, запрыгнул на кровать и потянулся за телефоном. Он снял его с зарядки, чтобы посмотреть, кто звонит, надеясь при этом увидеть имя Жана, но, скорее всего, это была Микаса, учитывая разницу во времени.  
Однако на экране высветился неизвестный номер, которого не было у него в контактах. Нахмурившись, Эрен смотрел на последовательность из десяти цифр, размышляя, что, может, это начальник. У мужчины было много разных телефонов, но Эрен вроде как запомнил большую их часть, а этот он совсем не узнавал. А может, снова звонили по поводы работы — хотя теперь это уже не важно, он её уже нашёл, — но что-то подсказывало, что вряд ли. С чего бы им звонить в четверг ночью в без двадцати двенадцать? Пожав плечами, он пришёл к выводу, что так и не узнает, если не ответит, поэтому принял вызов.  
— Алло?  
Молчание. Он быстро посмотрел на телефон, чтобы проверить, идёт ли вызов. Убедившись, что это так, снова поднёс аппарат к уху.  
— Алло?  
Опять ничего. Было похоже на начальника, у того вечно были проблемы с телефоном. Или, может, что-то со связью? Или у кого-то случайно магическим образом набралась последовательность цифр именно его номера, пока телефон лежал в заднем кармане штанов?  
Только он собрался опять заговорить, как звонок оборвался. Нахмурившись, он снова поднёс телефон к лицу и посмотрел на экран. Непонятно почему, но возникало стойкое ощущение, что звонок был важным. И что это не начальник.  
Эрен подождал несколько секунд на случай, если ему перезвонят, но ничего не происходило, поэтому, немного поколебавшись, он зашёл в журнал вызовов. Эрен не мог этого объяснить, но ощущение, что он должен поговорить с этим человеком, не покидало его. Помедлив буквально с полсекунды, он нажал на неизвестный номер, и телефон оповестил его, что вызов пошёл.  
Прижав телефон к уху, он подождал один гудок. Два. На середине третьего раздался характерный щелчок.  
Тишина.  
— Алло? — неуверенно произнёс он.  
Ещё одно затянувшееся молчание, он уже был готов сдаться и положить трубку, как услышал чьё-то дыхание. То есть со связью в порядке, собеседник просто молчал.  
 _Клянусь, если это какой-то пранк…_  
 _— Эрен._  
Руку будто бы обожгло огнём. Этот огонь прострелил всё тело так быстро, что, казалось, его сейчас стошнит.  
Он не слышал этот голос уже… уже несколько месяцев. Прошло так много времени, и чувство, которое охватило тело от одного этого слова, нельзя было однозначно назвать неприятным. Эрен понятия не имел, что чувствует, что _должен_ чувствовать.  
 _Клади трубку!_ — приказал мозг.  
Рука отказывалась двигаться. Тело застыло, отказываясь подчиняться. Часть его хотела положить трубку, правда хотела, пока он не расковырял до крови свою всё ещё заживающую рану. А другая часть — до этого момента он даже не подозревал, какой властью она обладает — настаивала, что если он сейчас положит трубку, то всё. Это конец. Он больше никогда не услышит этот голос до конца своих дней.  
Почему сейчас? Почему он звонит _сейчас_? Спустя столько времени. Спустя столько месяцев. Почему Леви вот так вдруг ни с того ни с чего звонит ему прямо сейчас?  
 _— Ты не сбросил,_ — тихо сказал Леви.  
— Ну да.  
Эрен не знал, что ещё ответить.  
 _— Как ты?_  
— Много дел.  
Отчасти он боялся подойти слишком близко, но в то же время понимал, что из-за резкости и грубости разговор закончится быстрее, чем мог бы, и чувствовал, что не хотел этого. Одному богу известно почему, но он не хотел.  
— Итоговые экзамены и всё такое.  
 _— Точно. Универ. Я забыл. И позвонил так поздно. Не подумал._  
Эрен заметил, что он очень старательно не говорил слово «извини».  
— Ну да.  
Молчание.  
— Всё ещё работаешь?  
 _— Уже не так много. У меня были выходные, потом стало меньше клиентов. Вынужденный отпуск от Эрвина. Вообще, я думаю уходить, поэтому он старается не перегружать меня, мне кажется._  
— А.  
Он не знал, что сказать. Почему вообще Леви ему позвонил? Особенно если собирался сидеть молча и крипово дышать в трубку?  
Вопреки собственным ощущениям ещё буквально полсекунды назад, Эрену вдруг захотелось, чтобы, если Леви было что сказать, он просто сделал это, и тогда можно было бы поставить точку и положить трубку.  
От звука его голоса было больно. От желания поговорить с ним было больно. От _тоски_ по нему было больно. Эрен не хотел, чтобы этот звонок затянулся — он хотел разобраться с ним и снова вернуться к конспектам. Прямо сейчас он расковыривал эту рану, и было больно. Господи боже, как же _больно_!  
 _— Я понимаю, что у тебя экзамены, но я надеялся, что мы сможем поговорить. Про то, что… тогда случилось._  
Леви говорил о том, о чём Эрен больше никогда в жизни говорить не хотел. Чёрт, справиться с таким за день до экзамена он точно не в состоянии!  
— Ты знаешь, у меня сейчас стресс, — ответил Эрен, чувствуя, как боль в груди усиливается. — Итоговые же.  
Леви ничего не ответил, и Эрен был готов попрощаться и закончить звонок, но, прежде чем он успел это сделать, Леви сказал всего одно слово. Одно слово — и Эрен уже не был так уверен.  
 _— Пожалуйста._  
Эрен не знал, что заставило его сомневаться. Не само слово, нет, может быть, интонация? Приглушённость голоса? Полное и абсолютное поражение в том, как он это сказал? Что-то в том, как он произнёс это единственное слово, заставило Эрена пойти против разума, который по-прежнему кричал ему положить трубку, и он сел поудобнее на кровати, скрестив ноги.  
— Пять минут, — прошептал Эрен вопреки лучшим порывам здравого смысла. — Давай по делу, и я скажу, пойдёт или нет.  
Несправедливо, да, но он уже достаточно настрадался из-за этого разговора, а ведь это был просто звук голоса. Если это слишком затянется, то Эрен сдастся. Хватало того, что он всё ещё отчасти любил человека на другом конце провода, и после всего, что случилось, вряд ли бы смог справиться, если бы его чувства вернулись с прежней силой.  
 _— У меня не очень хорошо с людьми. В половине случаев, когда я что-то говорю, оно звучит не так, как я изначально хотел. Помни об этом, пожалуйста. И не стесняйся меня одёргивать, если что._  
— Хорошо, — просто ответил Эрен, всё ещё не зная, что должен говорить.  
 _— Когда ты оставил заявку, Петра была очень занята. У неё была стажировка, вечерние пары для новой работы и ещё эта работа. И она бы не смогла изобразить девушку, которую ты попросил, поэтому Эрвин позвонил мне и спросил, смогу ли я тебя взять. Звонки тебе были не нужны, а фото я легко мог получить от Петры.  
Когда я только услышал его просьбу, то рассмеялся и послал его подальше, потому что раньше он никогда не просил меня быть девушкой. Он же не дурак. Но потом я прочитал твою анкету, и мне понравилась твоя честность, и в итоге я согласился. Я не знал, чего ждать, но подумал, что в принципе будет так же, как и с остальными парнями, просто нужно будет вести себя более по-девчачьи.   
Сначала ты меня ужасно бесил и раздражал. Постоянно писал, постоянно любезничал, как будто я тебе делал одолжение по дружбе, а не работал за деньги. Меня это просто выводило, я жалел, что вообще согласился.  
Не могу сказать, когда ситуация начала меняться, но я заметил какие-то подвижки, когда тебе понадобились «друзья». Мы с Ханджи были самым быстрым и логичным выходом. Они уже знали про тебя, мы ведь живём вместе, и мы смогли быстро подготовить анкеты. Ну а я — я и так уже работал с тобой, поэтому мне вообще не надо было ничего делать.  
Когда мы начали разговаривать, в смысле **по-настоящему** разговаривать, я понял, что наши с тобой отношения я воспринимаю по-другому, не так, как отношения с другими клиентами. Я начал радоваться, когда на телефон приходили сообщения, а не бояться. Я в жизни не играл в «Хало» больше, чем с тобой. Каждый раз я ловил себя на том, что мне нравится с тобой разговаривать.  
А потом эта ситуация с аппендиксом. Ты переставал бороться, ты умирал. И я не мог просто сидеть и слушать, как ты умираешь, я бы не пережил твоей смерти. Поэтому я поступил глупо и признался в своих чувствах, но тогда я не осознавал в полной мере, что подразумевается под ними. Ведь ты думал, что я Петра, но тогда, когда я отчаялся довести тебя до телефона, это было не так страшно. Оно бы никому не причинило вреда.  
Но потом ты поправился. Не в смысле что я не рад, что ты поправился, просто после этого всё пошло наперекосяк, потому что ты знал, что я чувствую, но не знал, кто я. Ты думал, что я Петра, и у меня не было возможности сказать тебе правду. Поэтому я промолчал и решил, что всё будет нормально и что эти чувства между нами пройдут. Но они не прошли. Более того, всё стало только хуже, и когда я осознал, как глубоко забрался, как сильно ты **на самом деле** мне дорог, то понял, что обязан тебе всё рассказать. Я знал, что должен был признаться, что я Леви **и** Ханна, но это ни в коем случае не делало мои чувства менее значимыми и искренними.   
И я пытался сказать тебе, Эрен. Шло время, и иногда ты что-то говорил, и я думал, что вот, это идеальная возможность наконец признаться тебе, кто я. Но потом я отговаривал себя. Не самое подходящее время; уже поздний вечер; ты был с друзьями; мы играли в «Хало»; я хотел сказать это вслух и так далее и тому подобное. Я находил малейшие оправдания, чтобы не делать этого, потому что я волновался из-за твоей реакции. Ситуация поменялась настолько, что я уже не хотел говорить тебе правду, потому что иначе мы бы перестали разговаривать вообще. Поэтому я молчал и убеждал себя, что лучше всего ещё немного подождать.  
В тот вечер, когда мы играли, ты и не должен был ничего узнать. Просто я оговорился и «любимый» сорвалось у меня с языка, и я попытался это как-то исправить, но, как только вышел, я сразу понял, что теперь ты всё знаешь. И ты отреагировал именно так, как я думал. С отвращением, злостью и ужасом.  
Ты хотел вычеркнуть меня из своей жизни, потому что я соврал. И да, я действительно соврал, но только насчёт своего гендера, Эрен. Всё остальное — всё, что я говорил тебе про свою жизнь, про семью, про свои чувства к тебе — это всё правда. Я не хотел делать тебе больно, я просто не знал, как сказать и при этом не сделать больно себе, и я медлил и в итоге сделал больно нам обоим.  
И… да, я должен был сказать тебе раньше. Я не хотел, чтобы всё вышло так погано, но ты **важен** мне, Эрен. Очень. Больше, чем вообще кто-либо из тех, кого я встречал. Поэтому, даже если бы мы могли хотя бы дружить, как ты дружил с Леви, даже если я никогда не стану для тебя тем, кем была Ханна, пожалуйста, давай просто… Я очень хочу, чтобы мы снова разговаривали._  
Эрен сидел, охваченный потоком слов, и чувствовал, как в груди по-прежнему болит. Он пытался посмотреть на ситуацию глазами Леви, пытался отдать должное тому факту, что Леви оказался в ужасно сложной ситуации и плохо с ней справился из-за абсолютного страха, хотя сам он вряд ли в этом признается.  
Медленно выдохнув, Эрен наконец заговорил.  
— Время вышло, — тихо сказал он, затем с усилием убрал телефон от уха и положил трубку. 


	19. Только, блядь, попробуй

Леви злился. Не на Эрена, это однозначно, но в первые тридцать секунд, после того как тот отключился, он злился и не мог понять почему. Как только этот короткий период времени прошёл, до него дошло, что он злился на всех, кто настаивал на этом звонке. На всех, кто переживал из-за чувств Эрена, даже на секунду не задумавшись о чувствах Леви.  
Ханджи, наверное, он мог простить, потому что знал, что уж они точно больше переживают за него. Возможно, они посчитали, что разговор с Эреном исправит ситуацию. Итак, Ханджи он прощает, учитывая, что они, вероятно, не до конца понимали, как звонок повлияет на Леви и к каким последствиям приведёт, и надеялись на лучшее, но в то же время признавали, что худшее, в свою очередь, поставит точку.  
Леви не хотел ставить точку. Леви хотел, чтобы всё стало хорошо. Он хотел, чтобы Эрен снова с ним разговаривал. Он хотел, чтобы всё стало как раньше. Но Ханджи действовали из лучших побуждений, поэтому по крайней мере их он прощает.  
А всех остальных? Их он хотел убить. Микаса ничегошеньки о нём не знала и, похоже, даже не подумала о том, как Эрен отреагирует. Она просто настаивала, что он должен позвонить, почти что обещая, что Эрен выслушает его и всё будет хорошо. Несмотря на свою непреклонность, она ошибалась, считая, что Эрен поговорит с ним. Она ничего не знала о Леви и должна была подумать о том, каково ему будет после разговора с Эреном, в то время как они так давно не разговаривали.  
В то время как Эрен ненавидел его.  
Сейчас он мог сказать, что, несмотря на то что в глубине души знал, что этим всё кончится, всё равно внутри едва-едва тлел крошечный огонёк надежды, что, _может быть_ , Эрен простит его и они смогут всё обсудить. Даже не нужно чтобы между ними было что-то такое, он просто хотел, чтобы в его жизни снова был Эрен!  
Он не знал, как пережить отказ Эрена, так как понимал, что всё. Это конец.  
Боковым зрением Леви заметил тень сбоку от себя, но продолжал смотреть на телефон в руках, ощущая искушение швырнуть его в ближайшую стену, пока не сообразил, что Эрвин его прибьёт, потому как это он платил за них. Хватало того, что в последний раз, когда телефон пролетел через всю комнату, разбился экран, и если он вообще перестанет работать, то Леви будут постоянно это припоминать.  
— Всё нормально? — осторожно спросили Ханджи.  
— Конечно, — ответил он сразу же. — А что?  
Они ничего не сказали, очевидно, не зная наверняка, что делать в таких случаях. Леви это устраивало, он был не из тех, кому нравится сидеть и делиться своими чувствами. Не говоря уже о том, что он буквально только что это сделал и отхватил в ответ.  
Может, оно и к лучшему. Эрен в его жизни наконец получил какую-то определённость, и Леви без тени сомнения знал, что у них с этим заносчивым сопляком всё равно ничего бы не вышло. Теперь они могут двигаться дальше. Теперь они могут забыть о случившемся, всё в жизни Леви вернётся на круги своя. Он будет куда-то выбираться, неплохо проводить время и, если возникнет желание, с кем-нибудь трахаться.  
Подумаешь.  
Он поднял взгляд, когда Ханджи подняли его ноги и сели с другого края дивана, а затем положили ноги себе на колени и повернулись к телевизору с пультом в вытянутой руке.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Смотрю телик, — последовал бодрый ответ.  
Он знал, что они делают. Они пытаются без лишних слов показать свою поддержку. И как можно более неявно.  
Леви оценил этот жест, но в то же время он хотел просто забыть об этом, и поддержка Ханджи в тот момент, когда он был настолько эмоционально нестабилен, что даже не знал, что чувствовать…  
Леви сдвинулся и, опустив ноги на пол, встал, чтобы уйти к себе в комнату. Всё равно было уже поздно, и причин для бодрствования не оставалось. Лучше пойти и попробовать поспать.  
Он уже прошёл половину коридора, когда телефон зазвонил. Было желание проигнорировать его, но, если он получит жалобу, Эрвин будет недоволен, а с этим он не был готов разбираться. Леви поднял руку, чтобы посмотреть, кто звонит, и тело затрясло дрожью при виде имени на экране.  
Эрен.  
Торопливо приняв вызов, он поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Эрен.  
 _— Почему сейчас?!_ — спрашивал Эрен, и голос его звучал почти истерически. — _У тебя было несколько месяцев, Леви! **Месяцев**! Ты мог позвонить мне в любой момент! Блин, да ты мог перезвонить сразу после того, как я сказал тебе удалить номер! Да твою мать, Леви, ты мог перезвонить мне прямо **сейчас**! А ты не перезвонил! **Не** перезвонил! Ни тогда, ни сейчас! И **зачем** тогда вообще звонить?_  
Леви обдумывал слова Эрена, пытаясь ответить на его вопросы. Почему он позвонил? Он скучает по нему. Он волнуется за него. Он _любит_ его.  
Почему он не перезвонил?  
— Я никогда раньше с таким не сталкивался, — тихо произнёс Леви. — Я не знал, что ответить. Ты сказал мне больше никогда не писать, и я не знал, что делать, кроме как послушать тебя.  
 _— Ты думаешь, **я** знаю, что за херню я делаю?! Господи, Леви! Тебе тридцать восемь! Возьми себя в руки и пойми уже наконец, что ты никогда не получишь то, что хочешь, если будешь сдаваться!_  
Он был прав. Эрен был прав, и это бесило Леви, потому что _ну конечно_ , он был прав. Эрен, блядь, всегда был прав.  
— Скажи мне максимально честно, если бы я тогда перезвонил, ты бы ответил? — задал вопрос Леви. — Потому что я прекрасно знаю, что не ответил бы! Ты не можешь злиться на меня, что я ничего не сделал, потому что даже если бы сделал, то в итоге всё равно было бы то же самое!  
 _— Да откуда ты знаешь! Ты понятия не имеешь, как бы я отреагировал! Чёрт, да я сам понятия не имею, как бы отреагировал, поэтому даже не смей думать, что знаешь!_  
То чувство надежды, которое появилось при виде имени Эрена на экране, быстро исчезало. Ситуация не становилась лучше, как он ожидал — напротив, становилось только хуже. Эрен распалялся всё больше и больше, и это вынуждало Леви защищаться и злиться, и всё шло наперекосяк.  
 _— Ты хоть знаешь, что со мной стало, после того как ты не перезвонил? Ты хотя бы на **секунду** задумывался, что со мной стало?!_  
— А что насчёт того, что стало со мной, после того как ты отключился? — в сердцах прокричал Леви, чувствуя, как внутри закипает гнев, а свободная рука сжимается в кулак. — Эрен, ты сказал мне не писать, и я так и сделал!  
 _— Но если тебе не было посрать, то ты не должен был этого делать!_ — прокричал Эрен в ответ, и, вероятно, он сейчас перебудит всех на этаже, но не похоже, чтобы его это волновало. _— Леви, ты признался мне, что ты Ханна, и перестал со мной разговаривать! Знаешь, что я подумал? Я подумал, что это всё ебанутая шутка! Заставить меня по телефону влюбиться в девушку, которая оказалась каким-то мужиком, который просто угорал с моей тупости! Вот что со мной стало, после того как ты не перезвонил!_  
— Но я только что всё объяснил, и ты всё равно положил трубку! — упрекнул Леви.  
 _— Да ты думаешь, я вообще понял, что произошло?! Ты позвонил мне просто с нихера **посреди сессии** , чтобы рассказать о том, что случилось, когда мы ещё общались! Да я в жизни не слышал, чтобы ты говорил так много слов за один присест, тем более таких серьёзных и содержательных! Мне до сих пор не верится! Я сейчас в таком шоке! Ну типа, этот разговор точно был? Что это за планета, на которой ты открываешься другим людям! Ты **никогда** не откровенничаешь!_  
— Знаешь, может, если бы ты перестал говниться, то понял бы, что я всё ещё человек, — мрачно сказал Леви.  
 _— Ой, знаешь что, иди-ка ты на хер, Леви! Не надо тут вести себя так, как будто бы это на тебя повлияло больше, чем на меня, ты понятия не имеешь, что я чувствую! Ты даже ни разу не удосужился спросить. После моих слов ты просто сел и стал ждать подачки, когда тебе пойдут навстречу. И даже… Откуда мне знать, что сейчас ты говоришь серьёзно? Ты уже один раз обошёлся со мной как мудак, ты реально думаешь, что теперь я смогу верить всему, что ты скажешь? И вообще, господи, Леви! Ты даже не перезвонил. Ни разу!_  
Эрен продолжал постоянно об этом говорить. О том, что он не перезвонил, и Леви не знал, что на это ответить.  
Разве Эрен не этого хотел? Как правило, насколько Леви понимал, когда один человек говорит другому, что больше не хочет его слышать, люди слушаются. Они не действуют вопреки этому желанию в ту же секунду, поэтому он не понимал, что сделал не так, послушав Эрена.  
И вот только что? Как Эрен мог ждать, что после такого он перезвонит? Леви буквально открыл ему своё сердце — подвиг не из лёгких, потому что часто он забывал, что оно вообще у него есть, — и в итоге…  
— Время вышло? — тихо спросил Леви. — Серьёзно?  
 _— Я же сказал, что запаниковал!_  
— А по голосу было незаметно, — упрекнул он.  
 _— Я растерялся. Я не ожидал услышать то, что ты мне сказал, и я не знал, как с этим справиться! Отключиться было самое простое, что я мог придумать!_  
 _Самое простое_. Леви почувствовал, как снова начинает злиться.  
 _— Но знаешь что, Леви? **Я** , мать твою, перезвонил! Я понял, что ошибся, и перезвонил! Я не сидел и не оплакивал свою судьбу, я попытался что-то сделать! Знаешь, сколько я ждал, после того как положил трубку, прежде чем удалить профиль? Знаешь, сколько времени прошло?_  
Леви открыл рот. Закрыл.  
 _— Сорок две минуты!_ — Эрен едва не кричал.  
Когда он продолжил, то говорил очень быстро. Будто бы, однажды начав, больше не мог остановиться. Шлюзовые ворота открылись, и из них хлынул поток.  
 _— Сорок две грёбаные минуты! Я ждал тебя, Леви! Я думал, что, может, я ошибаюсь, что, может, это не шутка и через несколько минут ты перезвонишь, чтобы всё объяснить. Я думал, что, может, ты ждёшь, пока я успокоюсь, что ты хочешь убедиться, что я точно тебя послушаю. И я сидел как жалкий неудачник и просто смотрел на этот сраный телефон и **ждал** , когда он зазвонит! Я до чёртиков хотел, чтобы он зазвонил, а он **не** звонил!_  
Он не знал, что делать. Голос Эрена ломался. Казалось, будто ему нестерпимо больно, будто Леви ударил его прямо в грудь. И не знал, что делать.  
 _— И теперь ты заявляешься — спустя три грёбаных месяца — и ждёшь, что меня всё устроит? Типа «а, да всё нормально, Леви, ничего страшного, просто из-за тебя я страдал и мучился **семьдесят семь** дней, но да ладно, что было, то прошло!»_  
Это число, сказанное вслух, ощущалось как настоящий удар. Эрен не запнулся и не замешкался. Нет, он назвал конкретное число. Он назвал число, которое знал, потому что действительно считал дни с их последнего разговора.  
Сам Леви категорически отказался это делать, потому что было слишком больно. Но Эрен считал, и ему, вероятно, было точно так же больно.  
 _— Ты просто стёр меня в порошок! Ты **знал** , что я не уверен в себе и что у меня никогда не было девушки, что все думали, что никогда и не будет! Ты хоть представляешь, как я был счастлив, когда **Ханна** сказала, что любит меня? Вот он, один человек, **один грёбаный человек** , которому я нравился таким, какой я есть! Которому было плевать на мои странные мысли и вспыльчивый характер и на то, что у меня нет совершенно никакого опыта! Она всё равно любила меня! И всё это от меня буквально оторвали — даже без попытки исправить! Ты просто сказал «ой, ну да, я не врал, что Ханна тебя любит, я Ханна» и думал, что… Да о **чём** ты вообще думал?! Что я такой «а, ну супер, без проблем» или что?! Нет! Я хотел от тебя сраное объяснение! Я хотел то объяснение, которое ты мне только что дал, только оно мне нужно было семьдесят семь ебучих дней назад!_  
Было трудно найти возможность вставить слово. Он хотел перебить Эрена, объяснить ему, как всё выглядит с его стороны, но не мог. Потому что, как бы он ни злился, он понимал. И не мог честно сказать, что, поменяйся они с Эреном местами, не видел бы ситуацию точно так же.  
Девушка признаётся, что на самом деле она мужчина, и потом пропадает. И хотя Эрен сказал ему больше никогда не писать, надо было быть настойчивее. Все вокруг знали, как ему было плохо, поэтому надо было сделать хоть что-то. Было бы трудно, но разве это не значит, что оно бы того стоило? Разве те вещи, что даются нам труднее всего, не самые ценные?  
 _— Вот что ты сделал со мной, Леви! Ты всё разрушил! Я просто до усрачки ненавижу тебя за то, что ты сделал! За то, что держал меня! Если бы ты был честным, если бы ты просто **сказал** хоть что-нибудь, вместо того чтобы я узнал всё вот так… Господи, Леви! Ты назвал меня любимым? Серьёзно? А тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что это может случиться? Сколько ещё ты собирался ждать, прежде чем сказал бы мне?! Ты вообще собирался мне говорить?!_  
На это у него был ответ.  
— Да, собирался. Я просто не знал когда. И как.  
 _— Ты думал, что, если я узнаю случайно, будет лучше?!_  
— Разумеется нет, — резко ответил Леви. — Я просто не знал, как сказать, поэтому не говорил.  
И внезапно это прозвучало как очень жалкое оправдание. Как если бы он думал, какую надеть кофту, но, так и не выбрав, решил пойти без неё. Оно звучало совсем слабо и неубедительно, хоть и было правдой.  
 _— В жопу тебя, Леви!_ — крикнул Эрен. _— Тебя и твои сраные тупые оправдания! Я же просто… Ты даже не представляешь, что сделал со мной!_  
Последние слова он тоже прокричал. Звук был слишком громким, но Леви не убрал телефон от уха, снова сжимая руку в кулак.  
 _— Ты даже не представляешь!_ — повторил Эрен. _— Надо было раньше звонить, если ты хотел, чтобы я поверил каждому сраному слову из твоего сраного рта!_  
Сделав медленный вдох, Леви пытался успокоиться. Он хотел убедиться, что Эрен закончил. Тяжёлое яростное дыхание в трубке говорило, что, похоже, так и было.  
— Я должен был перезвонить, — согласился Леви как можно спокойнее. — Я не должен был оставлять всё как есть. Просто я никогда раньше с таким не сталкивался, поэтому плохо разбираюсь в том, что нужно и не нужно делать, когда кто-то говорит, что больше не хочется меня слышать. Я не знал, что мне надо было за тобой бегать.  
Это были неправильные слова, и он понял это в ту же секунду, когда они оказались произнесены вслух.   
_— Бегать за мной?! Блядь, Леви! То есть ты считаешь, что я злюсь из-за этого? Что я хотел, чтобы ты вздыхал по мне и бегал за мной, пока я с тобой не заговорю?! Ты сейчас что, из…_ — Эрен замолчал сам по себе и гневно выдохнул.  
Не несколько секунд воцарилось молчание, и Леви не стал пытаться исправить свою ошибку. Он просто ждал, пока Эрен успокоится.  
 _— Знаешь что? Забей. У меня нет на это времени. У меня через несколько часов итоговый. Сейчас я положу трубку, и на этот раз можешь не утруждать себя звонком._  
И Эрен положил трубку.  
Опять.  
Леви замялся, но затем понял, что второй раз на это не попадётся. Эрен хотел, чтобы он перезвонил, даже если говорил, что это не так. Поэтому Леви посмотрел на телефон и увидел, что на нём всё ещё был открыт контакт Эрена после предыдущего звонка. Он нажал на кнопку вызова и поднёс телефон к уху.  
Звонок был сразу же перенаправлен на голосовую почту. Эрен выключил телефон.  
 _— Здравствуйте! Вы позвонили Эрену Йегеру. В данный момент я не могу ответить на ваш звонок, поэтому, пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение, и я вам перезвоню. Спасибо!_  
Раздался звуковой сигнал. Леви размышлял, оставить сообщение или нет, затем решил, что должен это сделать. Если не оставит, разве это не докажет, что Эрен прав?  
— Тебе нужно сказать, что я должен сделать, — сказал Леви. — Эрен, тебе нужно _сказать_ мне, как это исправить. Как сделать так, чтобы ты просто _поговорил_ со мной. Я знаю, что я облажался, я это понимаю, но ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, и тебе нужно перестать выпендриваться и понять, что я хотя бы пытаюсь. А вот какого хрена делаешь ты?  
Леви нажал на отбой и посмотрел на телефон. Слегка обернулся и увидел Ханджи, которые по-прежнему притворялись, что смотрят телевизор в зале. Он был благодарен, что они ничего не говорили во время их громкой беседы с Эреном.  
— Не надо был так заканчивать, да?  
— Наверное.  
Выругнувшись, он снова набрал Эрена. Опять моментально сработал автоответчик.  
— Я не это хотел сказать, — снова заговорил Леви после сигнала. — Я же говорил, что у меня с этим не очень хорошо. Ну и с людьми в принципе, я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, что это повлияло не только на тебя. Мне _каждый день_ приходилось выслушивать о том, как ты любишь Ханну, хотя я знал, что ты имеешь в виду меня, но не понимаешь этого. И это ужасно, Йегер. Ужасно, потому что это значит, что ты вообще никогда не любил Ханну. Ты просто любил образ, и… Знаешь что? Иди в жопу.  
Леви снова отключился. Ханджи позади него тихо вздохнули, и он выругался ещё раз.  
Чёрт, это точно не его.  
Он набрал Эрена снова.

***

«…знаешь что? Иди в жопу».  
 _Конец сообщения. Чтобы сохранить…_  
Громкий сигнал.  
 _Сообщение хранится десять дней. Следующее сообщение._  
«Ладно, я опять не это имел в виду. Я же говорил, что не умею общаться с людьми, да? Послушай, Эрен, я просто хочу поговорить. Чтобы ты не бросал трубку и чтобы я мог поправить себя, если ляпну что-то не то. Мне нужен этот разговор, Эрен. Ты должен мне его. Я сделал первый шаг, поэтому теперь ты должен дать мне то, что я хочу. Ты _должен_ поговорить со мной!»  
 _Конец сообщения. Чтобы сохранить…_  
Ещё один сигнал.  
 _Сообщение хранится десять дней. Следующее сообщение._  
«До моего сведения довели, что это прозвучало заносчиво и по-собственнически. Ты не моя вещь, и я это понимаю, я просто хочу, чтобы ты это сделал».  
 _Конец сообщения. Чтобы сохранить…_  
Сигнал.  
 _Сообщение хранится десять дней. Следующее сообщение._  
«Это тоже прозвучало неправильно. Я не имел в виду, что я хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал мне. Ну то есть я _хочу_ , чтобы ты принадлежал мне, но просто…»  
На заднем плане послышался чей-то голос — по-видимому, Ханджи пытались дать ему какие-то наставления, чтобы он не сморозил чушь _в очередной раз_.  
«Эрен, я просто хочу поговорить с тобой. Пожалуйста. Давай поговорим».  
 _Конец сообщения. Чтобы…_  
Последний сигнал.  
 _Сообщение хранится десять дней. Больше нет новых сообщений. Первое сохранённое сообщение..._  
Эрен нажал на отбой и, положив телефон обратно на полку, плюхнулся на кровать и закрыл лицо рукой. Леви и правда не умел разговаривать с людьми, что было весьма иронично, учитывая то, чем он зарабатывал на жизнь.   
Хотя опять же, разве притворятся не проще? Леви мог говорить что угодно, потому что это было не по-настоящему. Но сейчас? Сейчас, похоже, по-настоящему.  
Эрен не привык к такому Леви. Он привык к грубому, бестактному, абсурдно злящемуся из-за проигрыша в видеоигре Леви. А этого Леви... Эрен не знал. Ему начинало казаться, что он сломал его. Будто бы буквально взял молоток и разбил Леви на миллионы осколков, и теперь тот тщетно пытался склеить их воедино.  
Эрен не знал, что ему делать. Хотелось послать его далеко и надолго, но он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не скучал по Леви. В качестве Ханны _и_ Леви. Как бы ни было больно слышать его голос, он также чувствовал иррациональное счастье, когда слышал его. С последнего раза прошло так много времени, что Эрен почти забыл, как тот звучит. И, чёрт возьми, он _скучал_ по Леви!  
Но он не был _геем_! Так что отношений такого плана у них и быть не могло. Тогда какой вообще смысл? Стоило ли оставаться друзьями, если технически это был шаг назад?  
Эрен не знал. И это было просто отстойно. Он продолжал думать только о том, как вся боль и гнев, которые он сдерживал последние несколько месяцев, вырвались из него словесным поносом накануне вечером. После звонка Марко нерешительно постучал в дверь, чтобы спросить, всё ли нормально. И тогда Эрен чувствовал себя полным говном. Он разбудил друга, у которого в восемь утра был итоговый экзамен, потому что его личная жизнь была похерена из-за какого-то ублюдка из интернета. И потом ушло почти двадцать минут на то, чтобы убедить Марко, что всё в порядке и он может пойти спать.  
В результате ему, естественно, позвонил Жан. Не то чтобы Эрену это не понравилось, но это также означало, что Марко не спит и наверняка переписывается с Микасой, пока Жан разговаривает с Эреном. Хотя всё у него было нормально! Правда! Леви, конечно, абсолютный мудак, но у Эрена всё нормально!  
Ушло невообразимо огромное количество времени, чтобы всех успокоить, и пришлось _четыре раза_ убеждать Жана, что он не отправится на прогулку посреди ночи. Эрен просто ненавидел, что так получилось, потому что это не только нарушало его эмоциональную стабильность, но ещё и утомляло его друзей, и его ужасно злило, как сильно они переживали за него из-за этого.  
Раздосадованный всеми этими чувствами, он взял телефон и недовольно на него посмотрел, будто бы тот был источником всех его страданий. Что, в принципе, отчасти правда. Подобного опыта у Эрена не было, и пропади Леви пропадом за то, что разрушил всё то первое, что Эрен переживал.  
Открыв переписку, он набрал несколько сообщений и быстро, без особых раздумий отправил их, однако немного помешкал с последним. Насмехаясь сам над собой, он отправил и его, а затем положил телефон обратно на полку.  
Тридцать семь секунд спустя раздался звук оповещения.  
Эрен подождал, пока пройдёт целая минута, и только потом проверил, кто написал.  
«Кто бы сомневался», — пробормотал он.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я завалил итоговый по английскому? Кому вообще нужна литература? С чего вдруг она нужна для выпуска?

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Если бы она была не нужна, то стало бы нечем оправдывать присутствие профессоров, которым они платят бешеные деньги.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Наверное.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Бесит английский.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Вот откуда мы точно знаем, что какой-то там автор говорил о лампе у себя в комнате как о символе любви всей своей жизни, а не просто описывал сраную лампу?

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Наверное, не знаем, но разве не интереснее смотреть на что-то, что не имеет значения, и придать его?

Эрен замер, не зная, как на это ответить. Чёрт возьми, они обсуждали его итоговый экзамен по английскому, как этот придурок умудрился всё свести к их неотношениям?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А что, если нечему придавать значение??  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что, если что-то уже было, и попытка придать ему символизма разрушила это что-то, потому что превратила во что-то другое? 

**[Неизвестный номер]**  
Мы сейчас говорим уже не о лампе, так?

«Ты сам начал», — пробубнил Эрен.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я просто говорю  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это лампа. Она была счастлива как лампа. Ей не нужно было быть символом любви всей жизни автора.   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Зачем делать из абсолютно счастливой лампы грустный и депрессивный символ неразделённой любви? 

**[Неизвестный номер]**  
Может быть, потому, что риск разрушить что-то в попытке превратить это что-то в символ, стоил того.   
**[Неизвестный номер]**  
Разве не интереснее идти на риск?   
**[Неизвестный номер]**  
Разве это не значит, что ты всего лишь смотришь на лампу как на лампу, вместо того чтобы видеть возможный символ любви?  
 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
Разве это не скучно? 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Лампа бы не стала врать по поводу того, кто она, если бы оставалась лампой. 

**[Неизвестный номер]**  
ок на хер лампу эрен  
 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
что ты зочешь чтобы я тебе сказал?   
**[Неизвестный номер]**  
что мне СДЕЛАТЬ?   
**[Неизвестный номер]**  
ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок. я пытабсь всё исправить а ты только и делаешь что кидаешь трубки вгооришь про лампы!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ козёл! 

**[Неизвестный номер]**  
я сказал тебе чего я хочу

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
и кто оствиал мне ПЯТЬ сообщений и в конце кажого ты меня ОБМАТЕРИЛ?!

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
а ещё скзаал что меня устраивает если мы останемся друзьями но ты продолжаешь говниться! 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
не надо валить всё на меня ты мудкв!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
у тебя были МЕСЯЦЫ леви!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
МЕСЯЦЫ!!!!!

 **[Неизвестный номер]**  
ыт скзал мне не писать!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
а ты просто СИДЕЛ имолчал!   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
я имеб в иду до этого придурок!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
месяцы в каечстве ХАННЫ!

Эрен был в пылу набора очередного гневного сообщения с опечатками, когда телефон зазвонил, и те же самые десять цифр, что и раньше, высветились на экране.  
Он ответил.  
— Не надо меня одного делать виноватым! Это полная херня, Леви, и ты это прекрасно знаешь!  
 _— А что **ты** сделал за всё это время? Кроме того, что сидел и ныл, что я не признался в том, что я Леви?! Как ты…_  
— Это вообще твоё настоящее имя? — требовательно спросил Эрен, перебивая его. — Или это тоже враньё?  
 _— Я приеду и надеру тебе задницу, Йегер._  
— Вперёд! — прокричал Эрен. — Только попробуй! Только, блядь, попробуй показать свою трусливую рожу!  
Молчание. Эрену показалось, что Леви отключился.  
А затем очень тихо Леви проговорил:  
 _— Будь осторожен со своими желаниями._  
Вызов завершён.

***

_— Я хочу разбить ему рожу! Клянусь, я просто превращусь в дикого зверя и сожру его лицо! Вопьюсь в плоть и резким рывком…_  
— Так, ладно, давай немного успокоимся, — прервал его Жан, поморщившись, и положил телефон на стол, чтобы Эрен не кричал ему прямо в ухо.  
Вызов даже не был на громкой связи, но Жан всё равно мог прекрасно слышать друга, который кричал так громко, что _не_ услышать было просто невозможно.  
 _— Жан, ты вообще слышал, что я тебе сказал?! Этому мудаку хватило наглости позвонить мне прямо **во время сессии** и практически обвинить **меня** во всей херне, которая произошла! Это он соврал! Это из-за него всё так получилось! А он ведёт себя так, как будто это я во всём виноват! Как будто это я просто уничтожил всё его существо! Он что, не понимает, что сделал со мной?! Нет! Он слишком занят, он думает о том, как несправедливо с ним поступили, и у него, блядь, нет времени задуматься, что во всей этой пытке были два человека, а по-настоящему несправедливо поступили со мной! Это я заслуживаю злиться, беситься и ненавидеть! У него нет ни малейшего права предъявлять мне, что я ранил его чувства, когда он сам всё это начал! Я так бешено зол, что готов убивать!_  
— Ага, только давай без этого, ты слишком смазливый для тюрьмы, — со вздохом сказал Жан, размышляя, почему они все решили, что это хорошая идея.  
Когда Армин с Микасой первый раз заговорили о том, чтобы зарегистрироваться на сайте и поговорить с Леви, он был всеми руками за. Узнать правду, узнать, правда ли ему нравится Эрен или это была шутка. Когда Леви признался, Жан подумал, что всё может получиться, если они с Эреном просто поговорят, разберутся в своих чувствах.  
Как можно было быть настолько тупым?  
Он же кучу раз играл с Леви и знал, что тот за человек. А ещё он с пелёнок дружил с Эреном и знал, насколько он упёртый. У Леви не было ни единого шанса против такого упёртого человека, как Эрен. Он чувствовал обиду — и имел на это право — и не собирался прощать того, кто её нанёс.  
Не без ударной порции рукоприкладства от того, кто вдолбит ему в голову благоразумие. Обычно это был Жан, но сейчас они находились в разных концах страны, и он не мог этого сделать.  
— Эрен, — сказал он, перебивая очередную тираду о том, как тот собирается стать каннибалом. — Эрен, заткнись уже.  
 _— Иди на хер, Жан!_  
— Эрен, просто заткнись на секунду и _послушай_ ещё что-то кроме своего злобного внутреннего голоса! — рявкнул Жан, сумев заставить Эрена замолчать, и только потом поднёс телефон к уху, чувствуя, что так его перепонки будут хотя бы немного целее. — Леви мудак? Да. Колоссальный мудак. Но разве сейчас не нужно быть с ним немного помягче? Он позвонил тебе, потому что ты ему _важен_. Да, позже, чем надо было, но всё же он _позвонил_. Ему правда не всё равно, и он хочет знать, что может сделать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Ты наезжаешь и кричишь на него, а его это задевает, и он злится в ответ, и в итоге начинается полная жопа. Просто поговорите с ним нормально! Вот что ты хочешь от него? На самом деле. Что нужно сделать, чтобы стало лучше?  
Молчание. Так он и думал. Эрен сам не знал, что Леви должен сделать, чтобы исправить всё.  
 _— Я жду извинений,_ — сказал Эрен мрачно и глухо.  
— За что? Слушай, я сейчас не выгораживаю его, я просто…  
 _— Нет, от него. Я хочу, чтобы он честно сказал мне, что он жалеет о том, что сделал, что обманул меня. Я хочу, чтобы он показал мне, что он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что всё вышло из-под контроля._  
Жан нахмурился.  
— А он разве этого не сделал?  
 _— Он был предельно осторожен, чтобы, не дай бог, не сказать этого,_ — ледяным тоном ответил Эрен. _— Он может сидеть и до посинения объяснять мне, почему так получилось, но ни разу за всё время не извинится. Ты считаешь, что я верю в то, что он говорит, если он ни разу не признался, что ему жаль? Одно грёбаное слово, как можно так его избегать? Если он его не говорит, значит, он так не думает. Вот и всё._  
Жану казалось ребячеством, что Эрен не прощает кого-то потому, что тот не извинился, но друг всегда смотрел на вещи по-другому, не так, как большинство. И, честно говоря, Жан не мог его винить. То, что Леви не извинился перед Эреном за то, что сделал ему больно, тоже походило на ребячество. Это всего лишь слово, но оно много значило для некоторых людей. Например, для Эрена.  
— Так, а ты ему сказал об этом?  
 _— Этот засранец бросил трубку, и я не собираюсь ему перезваниваться! Пусть пойдёт утопится в котле с ядовитой лавой!_  
Жан изогнул бровь.  
— Уверен? Ничего лучше не придумал? Утопиться в котле с ядовитой лавой?  
 _— Заткнись, Жан!_  
Со вздохом потирая лицо, Жан откинулся на спинку стула, и в голове пронёсся вопрос, когда же он стал групповым психотерапевтом. Хотя опять же, Эрен не стал бы разговаривать об этом с Микасой — слишком неловко. А опыт Армина в любовных делах был весьма ограничен, учитывая, что его первая и единственная девушка была ненормальной, по мнению Жана. Серьёзно, у Эрена был только один выбор — Жан.  
— Дай-ка я на секунду побуду адвокатом дьявола, — сказал он, потирая глаза большим и указательным пальцами, и вздохнул. — Ты хочешь, чтобы Леви извинился за то, что врал. Леви спрашивает, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы ты его простил. Ты не говоришь ему, что ты хочешь, чтобы он извинился. Ничего не смущает в этом плане?  
 _— Да я не должен о таком говорить! Разве это не здравый смысл?_  
— Леви такой же эмоциональный инвалид, как и ты, и я почти уверен, что тебе придётся продиктовать ему по буквам.  
Телефон пикнул, оповещая об ещё одном входящем. Жан быстро убрал его от уха, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, но знал, что в любом случае не попрощается с Эреном, кто бы там ни был.  
Микаса. Он перезвонит ей.  
Жан поднёс телефон обратно к уху.  
— Слушай, Эрен, ты хотя бы понимаешь, почему ты сейчас так бесишься?  
Эрен ничего не ответил, поэтому Жан продолжил.  
— Ты бесишься, потому ты расстроен.  
 _— Конечно расстроен!_ — прокричал Эрен, вынуждая Жана снова поморщиться и чуть убрать телефон.  
— Нет, тупица, _послушай_! Ты расстроен, потому что тебе не всё равно! Потому что ты _счастлив_ , что он тебе позвонил, но он не извинился и не дал тебе веской причины простить его, вот ты и злишься, потому что ты не хочешь расстраиваться, но всё равно расстраиваешься! Тебе нужно отступить, успокоиться и сказать ему, что он должен сделать, чтобы вернуть твоё расположение.  
 _— Да не хочу я возвращать ему расположение! Какой вообще смысл? Я не гей!_  
— Да ты сам не знаешь, кто ты! — возразил Жан, тоже начиная злиться.   
Он пытался помочь, а Эрен оставался верным себе, упёртый как никогда!  
— Ты любил Ханну! А Ханна была Леви, поэтому на самом-то деле ты любил Леви, и именно поэтому тебя так перееб...  
Жан раздражённо выдохнул, когда Эрен бросил трубку. С ним всегда было лучше говорить лицом к лицу. Да, они постоянно дрались, но тогда Эрен хотя бы не мог сбежать, когда слышал то, что ему не нравилось.  
Швырнув телефон обратно на стол, Жан потёр лицо обеими руками, раздосадованный и расстроенный. Он хотел помочь, но понимал, что на данный момент сделал всё, что мог. Остальное было за Эреном.  
И, вероятно, за Леви.  
Его просто раздражало, как сильно Эрен зациклился на том, что не гей! Конечно, Жан всегда говорил себе, что парни ему не нравятся, но он понимал, что, если ему случится с кем-то сойтись, он не станет останавливаться из-за гендера и посмотрит, куда всё это может привести.  
Если бы Леви был девушкой, даже если бы он точно так же врал, прикидываясь кем-то другим, Эрен бы давно отошёл. Он бы ершился, потому что на самом деле причина его злости была в том, что Леви был мужского пола. Если бы Эрен так не цеплялся за свою натуральность, то геморроя у Жана было бы куда меньше.  
Когда телефон зазвонил, он всё ещё держал руки у лица и даже хотел проигнорировать звонка, но всё равно подцепил аппарат двумя пальцами, чтобы посмотреть, кто звонит.  
Снова Микаса.  
Учитывая, что она звонит уже второй раз за последние пять минут, Жан предположил, что там что-то важное и лучше не заставлять её ждать. Со вздохом притянув его ближе, он принял вызов и поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Да, привет?   
Ему удалось сказать это слишком резко, но в голосе не доставал энтузиазма.  
 _— Жан. Я хочу попросить об одолжении._  
На этих словах он нахмурился.  
 _— И оно тебе совсем не понравится._  
Что ж. В любом случае вечер уже коту под хвост, что там была за очередная порция плохих новостей?

***

Улыбнувшись бариста в знак благодарности, Петра взяла со столешницы две чашки и медленно направилась к небольшому столику в глубине крошечного «Старбакса», за которым сидел один задумчивый и хмурый человек и наблюдал за проходящими мимо людьми.  
Он поставила перед ним чёрный кофе, затем села и проследила за его взглядом. Было любопытно, о чём же он думал. Всегда было сложно ответить на этот вопрос, когда дело касалось Леви — он мог думать о множестве разных вещей.  
— Ты можешь уйти, — наконец сказал он после долгого молчания.  
Петра сделала глоток своего латте.  
— Я же уже говорила тебе, что более чем рада составить тебе компанию, Леви, — сказала она с улыбкой, подумывая дотронуться до его руки, однако передумала. — К тому же мы можем поговорить по поводу твоего дня рождения. Ведь осталось всего две недели. Я хочу убедиться, что всё будет готово.  
Леви ничего не сказал, что было логично, потому как она знала, что он в принципе не хотел его праздновать. Леви не был завсегдатаем вечеринок, если только не хотел близости, и тогда он искал кого-то, кто смог бы ему с этим помочь.  
Теребя край своего бумажного стакана, Петра сжала губы, пытаясь придумать, как завести разговор об Эрене. Она всё ещё не знала всей истории, только слышала урывками от Ханджи. Однако наверняка знала, что Леви ему позвонил и всё прошло не очень хорошо.  
От Эрвина, конечно, никакой помощи ждать не приходилось, потому что он всё ещё был настроен категорически против взаимодействия Леви и Эрена, видя, какой ущерб уже был нанесён и не желая продолжения. Петра же, понимая его точку зрения, в то же время ощущала, что игнорирование проблемы сделает только хуже. Они поговорили, это случилось, разговор вышел плохим. Им все нужно было просто смириться с этим и двигаться дальше, а не изобретать изощрённые способы убийства Эрен так, чтобы никто не узнал.  
Именно этим весьма увлечённо занимались Ханджи, пока не вспоминали, что на самом деле им нравится Эрен, затем успокаивались, затем вспоминали, что этот странный засранец нравится им больше, и снова возвращались к тому, от чего уходили, и так по кругу.  
Петра считала, что Эрвин ведёт себя нелепо, но всё же они с Леви были друзьями уже довольно долго. Жан угрожал сжечь их дом из-за своего друга, и не казалось странным то, что друг Леви попытается найти способ избавиться от Эрена.  
— Так что, — начала Петра осторожно, прокручивая бумажный манжет на стакане, — ты хотел пого…  
— Нет.  
Она кивнула, снова переведя взгляд на край стакана, который продолжала теребить.  
— Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?  
Не получив возражения, она облизала губы и очень осторожно начала:  
— Я просто хотела убедиться, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь. Что ты знаешь, что всё, что случилось, все твои чувства и твоя реакция… Ты же знаешь, почему так происходит, да?  
— Я не настолько эмоционально пришибленный, — ощетинился Леви, обращая на неё взгляд тёмно-синих глаз; вид у него при этом был практически скучающий, однако в глазах ярко горела ярость. — Я понимаю.  
— Да? — уточнила Петра осторожно.   
Он снова погрузился в наблюдение за людьми, проходящими мимо, так не притронувшись к кофе. Оставленный без крышки, он уже наверняка остыл, и Петра сомневалась, что он будет его пить. Деньги на ветер, подумалось ей. Хотя Леви и не просил, она сама заказала, предположив, что он выпьет.  
— Леви, если ты не можешь сказать этого вслух своим собственным друзьям, ты никогда не сможешь сказать ему.  
— Он уже знает.  
— Учитывая обстоятельства, я бы не стала такое предполагать.   
Она вздохнула, сделала ещё глоток и слизнула пенку с губ.  
— Я знаю, что у тебя в планах всё исправить, но не забывай, что Эрен упрямый. Даже упрямее тебя, что уже о чём-то говорит.  
Леви ничего не ответил, поэтому Петра просто оставила эту тему в покое, зная, что навязывание разговора никуда не приведёт. Леви был таким с самого их знакомства, и единственным человеком, который мог его образумить, был Эрвин.  
Эрвин, который, опять же, был целиком и полностью на сто процентов против самой мысли о том, что Леви и Эрен будут снова общаться. Когда он узнал, что Леви звонил Эрену, то пришёл в ярость. И не только потому, что он не хотел, что они начали общаться и всё стало хуже, но ещё и потому, что в последние несколько месяцев они постоянно попадали под удар гнева Леви, а тут он начал приходить в норму. Он снова стал походить сам на себя.  
Этот разговор с Эреном напугал Эрвина до такой степени, что он даже отказывался это признавать. Он не хотел, чтобы случилось что-то ещё, из-за чего Леви бы снова впал в депрессию, в которой находился, несмотря на постоянные утверждения, что он в порядке. Он не был в порядке, это и дураку понятно.  
Даже сейчас он выглядел напряжённым, злым, травмированным — и решительным. Он хотел, чтобы Эрен вернулся, и положение его плеч и напряжённые желваки очевидно говорили о том, что он собирается получить желаемое, и не важно, кому для этого придётся сделать больно.  
В данном случае — включая Эрена.  
Что, опять же, напомнило ей о договоре с Эрвином, который надеялся, что ей удастся успокоить всех, прежде чем он отправит Эрену самодельную бомбу, замаскированную под буррито.  
Они посидели в молчании ещё немного. Леви постоянно проверял телефон, словно ждал сообщение, которое знал, что не получит. Петра посмотрела на время, и, прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, Леви встал и положил телефон обратно в карман.  
— Идём.  
— Хорошо.  
Она надеялась, что у них будет больше времени, чтобы поговорить об Эрене, но в каком-то смысле была рада, что этого не случилось. Леви не был настроен на разговоры.  
Кроме того, он всё-таки был прав. Они могут опоздать, поэтому она допила кофе и взяла кошелёк, в то время как Леви уже двигался к выходу со своим кофе и сумкой. Он избавился от стакана с напитком и исчез в толпе за дверью.  
Петра вздохнула и, выбросив свой пустой стаканчик, последовала за ним. Она быстро потеряла его в потоке людей, но совершенно не переживала по этому поводу. Она знала, куда он идёт.  
И в конце концов она его найдёт.

***

Эрен только что завалил ещё один итоговый экзамен.  
По правде говоря, оценки пока не сказали, но, учитывая, что только на два вопроса из двадцати он ответил с какой-никакой уверенностью, можно было смело предположить, что он облажался.  
Вздохнув, он запустил руку в волосы и потянул за пряди, стискивая зубы и ощущая раздражение из-за невозможности сосредоточиться. Если Леви собирался снова ворваться в его жизнь, то не мог он поиметь немного совести и сделать это _после_ сессии?  
Разве не достаточно того, что он разрушил ему жизнь — теперь он разрушал его образование?  
«Дурацкий Леви», — пробубнил Эрен и пнул камешек под ногами. Тот пролетел по воздуху и попал в бок какой-то незаглушённой машины на обочине. Эрен продолжил путь, не обращая внимания на возмущённые вопли того, кто, предположительно, являлся её владельцем. Всё равно холостой ход вредил окружающей среде, этот козёл заслужил. Он убивал планету.  
Почувствовав, что стало жарко, Эрен расстегнул куртку, и её полы слегка развевались на прохладном зимнем ветру. Рукам было холодно, потому что он всё ещё не носил перчаток, да и в кроссовках вместо ботинок можно было легко поскользнуться на льду.  
У Эрена чесались руки миллионный раз за день взять телефон, чтобы проверить, не написал ли Леви. После их бурного эмоционального разговора два дня назад он никак не давал о себе знать. Не то чтобы Эрен был удивлён, но всё же. Это бесило. Как он и говорил Жану, как, спрашивается, поверить всему тому, что говорит Леви, если даже не похоже, что тот по-настоящему прилагает усилия?  
К тому же Эрену всё ещё не нравились парни. Леви был настоящим ублюдком с отвратительным характером и постоянно сквернословил. У Эрена к нему больше ничего нет. И не то чтобы вообще было, но в любом случае больше нет!  
Сердито бубня себе под нос, Эрен перешёл небольшую горку, затем ещё один квартал и, дойдя до общежития, провёл карточкой по замку, после чего направился к лестнице. По пути ему встретилась стайка девушек, собравшихся в комнате отдыха; посмеиваясь, они о чём-то перешёптывались.  
Эрен нахмурился и, проходят мимо, скосил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, в чём дело, и тут же настроение упало ниже плинтуса.  
«Зашибись. Просто супер», — подумал он и, продолжая бубнить, быстро прошёл мимо комнаты, чтобы остаться незамеченным. У него были дела поважнее, чем развлекать Жана, особенно когда этот придурок заявился без предупреждения. Неудивительно, что он сегодня провалился.  
Армин предупреждал, что Жан хотел приехать, но ещё он заверил его, что отговорил друга. По-видимому, всё-таки нет, потому что вот он, собственной персоной. Может, если повезёт, он всё время будет донимать Марко, а Эрена оставит в покое, чтобы можно было спокойно подготовиться к двум последним экзаменам.  
И как это нищеброд вообще смог позволить себе билет?!  
«Не важно. Плевать. Всё». Эрен вставил ключ в замок и открыл дверь в комнату. Он быстро проскользнул внутрь, радуясь, что его не заметили, но тут же замер, не успев закрыть дверь, когда поднял взгляд и увидел, что за столом кто-то сидит.  
Твою ж мать, грабитель!  
— Эй, это что за…  
Договорить у Эрена не получилось. В ту же секунду, как он открыл рот, фигура резко встала со стула, и ему в челюсть прилетел кулак.  
Лицо пронзило болью, и во рту почувствовался вкус крови. Потеряв равновесие, он упал на комод, сумка сорвалась с левого плеча и повисла на сгибе локтя.  
Стоило ему повернуться, посчитав, что его ударили, чтобы сбежать, как в следующий момент тот же самый кулак снова приближался к его лицу. На этот раз он сумел увернуться. Только годы драк с Жаном спасли его от очередного удара, и с яростным вскриком он схватил неизвестного нападавшего за пояс и, с силой толкнув, прижал к противоположной стене.   
Этот ублюдок не издал ни звука, затем взял Эрена сзади за куртку и болезненно впечатал колено ему в нос.  
Кожа и пол моментально окропились кровью.  
Лицо будто горело огнём, и Эрен не сомневался, что нос сломан. Ослабив хватку, он тут же получил по почке.  
Эрен закричал и выгнулся в спине, давая тем самым возможность схватить себя, и они оба врезались в комод, когда незнакомый мужчина стал наносить ему удары в живот.   
Эрен не мог дышать. Перед глазами мерцали точки. Он опустил одну руку, чтобы попытаться заблокировать удары, но был слишком дезориентирован. Лёгкие горели, всё тело пронзала боль. И он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что за херня здесь творится.  
С громким треском он получил ещё один удар в лицо, и на этот раз достаточно сильный, чтобы его отбросило в сторону. Потеряв равновесие, он почти упал на стол, а затем рухнул на пол, и нападавший приблизился к нему и успел нанести ещё один удар, прежде чем дверь в комнату распахнулась.  
— Эй! Эй! Ты чё, блядь?! Стой!  
Эрен больше услышал, нежели почувствовал, что Жан силой пытался оттащить незнакомца. Он застонал, пытаясь встать на четвереньки. С губ капала кровь вперемешку со слюной, перед глазами плыло. Лицо, судя по ощущениям, превратилось в кашу, рёбра наверняка все были в синяках. Что за херня?  
— Стой! — сердито повысив голос, говорил Жан. — Я не для этого тебя сюда привёл! Ты здесь не за этим! Да что с тобой, блядь, такое?!  
Жан его _знал_? Да что за _херня_?!  
Снова застонав, Эрен с усилием встал, используя стол в качестве опоры. Куртка почти сползла с плеча, и одной рукой он потянул вверх край футболки, чтобы вытереть с лица кровь и слюну, в то время как яростные глаза изумрудного цвета сосредоточились на выродке, который только что его избивал.  
Он низкий. Это первое, что заметил Эрен, посмотрев на него. Коротышка, чёрт возьми. Может, метр шестьдесят, если не меньше. Волосы были подстрижены ассиметрично: на висках и затылке выбриты практически под ноль, а верхние пряди, гораздо более длинные, спадали на тёмные глаза. У него была чёткая линия подбородка и очень резкие черты лица, очертания которого непонятным образом казались почти что знакомыми. Если объективно, этот мужчина выглядел довольно привлекательно. Ну или выглядел _бы_ , если бы не представился кулаком в лицо.  
Сейчас, обвив двумя руками, незваного гостя удерживал Жан, тем самым оставляя его довольно открытым, и Эрен воспользовался возможностью. Быстро сделав шаг вперёд, он замахнулся как можно сильнее, теряя при этом равновесие из-за своего плачевного состояния, и заехал засранцу прямо по его ровному подбородку, а затем рухнул на собственную кровать.  
— Эрен! Ну что за херня! Господи боже!  
Эрен слышал, как незнакомец боролся с Жаном, видимо, пытаясь освободиться, чтобы врезать в ответ.  
— Что вообще происходит? — спросил Эрен, и собственный голос прозвучал странно.  
По-видимому, из-за сломанного носа.  
— А может, вы перестанете друг друга дубасить, и мы поговорим как цивилизованные люди? — напряжённым голосом спросил Жан.  
— Он взял меня на слабо, и я не собирался отступать.  
Эрена всего будто бы пронзило разрядом тока, от корней волос до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
Этот голос. Он _знал_ этот голос. Знал, кому он принадлежал. И что значило слышать его здесь. Сейчас.  
Эрен не без труда поднялся с кровати, оставляя следы крови на одеяле. Словно заворожённый, он в ужасе повернулся и встретился глазами с тем, кто только что надрал ему задницу.  
Не может быть. Этого не может быть.  
— Леви.  
— Притащил свою трусливую задницу, чтобы надрать твою, Йегер, — произнёс тот, опасно сузив глаза. — Теперь-то ты, блядь, со мной поговоришь?  
Ёб. Твою. _Мать!_


	20. Сдержанное обещание

Молчание было тяжёлым, оно будто давило своим весом, пригвождая к кровати. Он смотрел на человека, которого всё ещё держал Жан, взглядом зелёных глаз изучая каждую деталь, на этот раз куда внимательнее. Тот был ниже, чем Эрен представлял, всегда считая, что Леви примерно того же роста, но на самом деле он едва тянул на сто шестьдесят сантиметров. Кожа у него была бледная, по-вампирски бледная, прямо как в «Сумерках», а глаза — колючие, проницательные и полные гнева.  
Осознав это, Эрен словно пришёл в себя. С чего вдруг _Леви_ злится? Это Эрену только что разукрасили лицо! И отпинали в живот! И надавали по почкам!   
Когда Эрен соскочил с кровати, чтобы снова начать драку, Жан громко вскрикнул и сумел развернуться так, чтобы встать между Эреном и Леви. Опасное положение, потому как Леви сразу же начал пытаться обойти его, чтобы ещё сильнее, чем до этого, поработать над лицом Эрена.  
— Эй! Хватит! Стоп!  
Жан изо всех сил пытался держать их порознь, но в результате всех усилий схлопотал локтем в подбородок и удар в живот и только после этого сумел установить между ними хоть какую-то дистанцию.  
— Какого хрена здесь происходит?!  
Эрен невольно замер от услышанного, но не из-за самой реплики, а из-за того, от кого она прозвучала. Сам он лежал на полу, Жан прижимал его, поставив ногу на грудь, и одновременно обеими руками удерживал Леви. Повернув голову в сторону двери, Эрен с удивлением посмотрел на того, кто произнёс эти слова. С каких это пор он _так_ выражался? Эрен ни разу не слышал, чтобы он когда-нибудь ругался.  
— Марко, — больше прокряхтел, чем проговорил Жан в знак приветствия, так как Леви всё ещё пытался вырваться. — Как жизнь?  
— Что ты тут делаешь? И почему Эрен на полу? Что у него с лицом? И кто _это_? — посыпал вопросами Марко, жестом указав на Леви в конце.  
— Очень хорошие вопросы, — отозвался Жан, умудрившись достаточно оттащить Леви, который наконец-то перестал сопротивляться.  
Затем убрал ногу с груди Эрена и обеспокоенно оглядел особо буйных, всё ещё держа руки вытянутыми, словно готовясь растолкать их, если они снова решат что-то выкинуть. Когда стало понятно, что никто не собирается нарушать порядок, по крайней мере, пока, Жан выпрямился и, сморщившись, потёр подбородок.  
— Марко, Леви. Леви, Марко, — небрежно сказал он спустя пару секунд, по очереди указывая на каждого из них.  
— Леви? — медленно переспросил Марко, переводя взгляд с него на Эрена, который всё ещё лежал на полу. — Который?..  
Он не договорил, но, вероятно, молчание ответило на вопрос. Эрен со стоном перекатился на бок и потянулся к носу. Он на своём месте? По ощущениям казалось, что нет. Эрен всерьёз начал считать, что он сломан.  
— Это, можно мне… — снова заговорил Марко.  
В следующий момент он опустился перед Эреном на колени и, заставив его приподнять подбородок, стал осматривать лицо.  
— Вроде ничего страшного. Выглядит нормально, так что вряд ли сломан. Тебе повезло.  
— А разве ты не должен взять меня за нос и типа вправить его? — спросил Эрен всё ещё гнусавым по его собственным ощущениям голосом.  
— Мы не в кино, — ответил Марко с лёгкой улыбкой. — Он не сломан, поэтому вправлять нечего.  
— Могу сломать, если хочешь, — послышался низкий, мрачный голос.  
Голова раскалывалась, лицо до сих пор болело. Точно будет фингал, если не два. Потрясающе. По крайней мере была возможность избежать традиционного фото на Рождество в этом году.  
— Пойдём, — позвал Марко, похлопав Эрена по плечу, и встал, — надо привести тебя в порядок.  
— Да, мне как раз нужно переговорить с мистером Ворчуном, — проговорил Жан, с хмурым лицом указывая большим пальцем на Леви.  
Жан встал перед ним, когда Эрен с Марко проходили мимо, словно понимая, что пока нужно держать их на расстоянии друг от друга. Эрен позволил Марко увести себя в ванную, и, как только они оказались внутри, тот взял приличное количество серо-коричневых шершавых бумажных полотенец, смочил водой и принялся аккуратно вытирать Эрену лицо.  
Эрен, в свою очередь, просто стоял у столешницы, погрузившись в водоворот мыслей. Он не осознавал этого в полной мере, пока не зашёл в ванную и не осталось ничего, на чём можно было бы сосредоточить внимание. Леви был здесь. Сейчас. У него в комнате. Леви действительно появился, будто бы те слова стали для него последней каплей. Он появился, чтобы врезать ему, и теперь Эрен… не знал, что делать.   
Он понятия не имел, что должен ему сказать. Мозг, казалось, сейчас взорвётся, всё тело болело. Саднили рёбра, живот убивал его, лицо онемело… Если Леви пытался загладить вину, то у него это не очень хорошо получалось.  
И Эрену удалось ударить его всего раз. Жалкое зрелище.  
— Эрен!  
Вздрогнув, он сфокусировал взгляд на Марко, который смотрел с беспокойством.  
— Что?  
— Всё нормально?  
Марко выглядел таким обеспокоенным, что Эрену стало плохо. Неужели он выглядел настолько жалко?  
— У тебя может быть сотрясение, я несколько раз позвал тебя по имени.  
— Всё нормально, — возразил Эрен и, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало, поморщился.  
На лице не было живого места. Потрясающе. Синяки под обоими глазами. Он будет похож на грёбаного енота.  
— Просто задумался.  
— Хорошо.  
Не похоже, чтобы Марко поверил, но он в принципе был паникёром, поэтому Эрен просто прочистил горло и оттолкнулся от столешницы с намерением отправиться обратно в комнату, где хотел остаться в уединении.  
После двух шагов он вспомнил, что прямо сейчас уединение в комнате ему не светит. И там был Леви. Твою мать, он совсем не понимал намёков. Всё, у Эрена с ним всё кончено! Чего он рассчитывал добиться, заявившись сюда?!  
Эрен сжал руки в кулаки и стиснул челюсти, не обращая внимания на то, насколько было больно. Он не знал, что ему сейчас делать. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, и тогда он сможет привести мысли в порядок и немного разобраться в ситуации.  
Зачем Леви здесь? Доказать, что он держит слово? Поговорить? Если он хотел поговорить, то почему поприветствовал Эрена кулаком в лицо? Если не поговорить, то, получается, он закончил то, ради чего приехал, и теперь уедет? Надеялся ли Эрен на это? Он не знал. Он хотел, чтобы Леви уехал, но в то же время нет. Он злился на него, но в то же время ощущал тепло внутри при мысли о том, что он так близко. Чёрт, он понятия не имел, что сейчас чувствует, все его чувства были в полном разброде.  
— Эрен? — позвал Марко, опустив руку ему на плечо. — Давай. Пойдём обратно.  
Он не хотел идти обратно. Но хотел. Но не хотел. Да твою ж мать, он никак не мог определиться! Он ощущал волнение и страх, и злость, и огромную боль. Чёрт возьми!  
Ноги задвигались раньше, чем он это осознал, рука Марко по-прежнему лежала на плече крепкой хваткой. Они пошли к комнате, но, не доходя до неё, услышали, как кто-то очень резко отчитывал Леви.  
Голос был незнаком, значит, это не Ханджи, и стоило зайти в комнату, как Эрену показалось, что его снова ударили по лицу.  
— …пять секунд! Мне даже просто в _туалет_ отойти нельзя, чтобы ты не выкинул какую-то глупость! В чём тогда был смысл мне сюда ехать, если ты совершенно не собирался меня слушать?! — и уже обращаясь к Жану: — А ты?! О чём ты думал, когда оставлял его одного?!  
— Я ждал Эрена внизу! Он как-то проскользнул!  
Друг, казалось, дрожал от страха, что выглядело довольно странно, потому как его собеседница была ещё ниже, чем Леви.  
По-видимому, осознав, что в комнате появились новые люди, она обернулась, и Эрену открылся полный обзор, хотя он узнал её ещё в профиль.  
Это была девушка с фото. Тех фото, которые Леви отправлял ему, когда притворялся Ханной. Это её Эрен выбрал на сайте, и при виде неё Эрен почувствовал, что его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. Это в неё, как считал Эрен, он был влюблён, но в итоге… Кто же она на самом деле? Он не знал о ней ничего, даже того, почему она здесь.  
На несколько секунд повисло неловкое молчание, которое нарушил Жан, кашлянув и указав на девушку.  
— Петра, Марко. Марко, Петра.  
— Здравствуйте, — вежливо поздоровался Марко.  
— Здравствуй, — ответила Петра. — Прошу прощения за менее чем радушное приветствие от Леви.   
Её взгляд метнулся к Эрену, затем снова к Марко.   
— Не мог бы ты… дать нам минутку?  
— Конечно.  
Марко почти успокаивающе сжал плечо Эрена и, отойдя, ушёл. Дверь позади Эрена захлопнулась, и в следующий момент дверь в соседнюю комнату открылась и закрылась, говоря о том, что Марко вернулся к себе. Будет ли он подслушивать через стену? Марко был не из таких людей, но почему-то казалось, что даже ему может быть настолько любопытно.  
Жан со стоном потёр лицо и рухнул на стул, вид у него был измученный и раздражённый, будто бы кто-то пинками и криками притащил его сюда.  
— Что ж, просто отлично. Молодец, Леви, — заявил Жан и, подняв обе руки, медленно захлопал. — Овации в твою честь за то, что ты убедил Эрена поговорить с тобой, после того как разбил ему лицо.  
Леви промолчал, и когда Эрен наконец набрался храбрости, чтобы снова на него посмотреть, то увидел, что тот пристально на него смотрит. Было такое ощущение, будто он пытается прожечь дыру в черепе, чтобы проникнуть ему прямо в мозг.  
Отведя взгляд, Эрен скрестил руки на груди, словно защищаясь, и сосредоточился на ощущении пульсации в носу, которое волной накатывало с каждым ударом сердца. Лицо и правда очень болело, о рёбрах даже говорить не хотелось. На утро всё тело наверняка будет в синяках.  
— Эрен?  
Это позвала его девушка, Петра, голос у неё был мягкий и добрый. Он сумел перевести на неё взгляд, но лица не повернул.  
— Мне очень жаль, что наша встреча проходит при таких обстоятельствах, но я надеялась, что мы могли бы поговорить. Вдвоём, ты и я.  
Позади неё кто-то пришёл в движение — это был Леви, понял Эрен. Он стискивал кулаки, как будто бы был против того, чтобы Эрен с Петрой ушли поговорить. Будто бы хотел пойти с ними, но не знал, что сказать, чтобы это случилось.  
— Зачем? — спросил Эрен, понимая, что ведёт себя грубо, но был взбешён настолько, что его это не волновало.  
Голос всё ещё звучал странно.  
— Мне нечего сказать, ни тебе, ни ему.  
— Эрен, — простонал Жан. — Я проторчал с этими додиками несколько часов, поговори хотя бы с ней, она милая.  
За это он словил злобный взгляд от Леви, но либо не заметил его, либо наплевал. Жан, похоже, был готов просто признать поражение и уйти. По правде говоря, Эрен, наверное, чувствовал бы то же самое, если бы подобный разговор случился ради его друга и начался так же, как этот. Сложно было представить, что из него может выйти что-то хорошее.  
— Ну чего ты, — сказала Петра с лёгкой улыбкой и потянулась к руке Эрена. — Давай я куплю тебе кофе, и мы поговорим.  
Было странно вот так слышать, как она говорит. Слышать её голос, видеть её лицо. Слова были не те. Она должна быть грубой и бестактной. Именно это он слышал от неё в течение нескольких месяцев. Именно такой она должна была быть. Именно её он представлял каждый раз, когда говорил с Ханной. И теперь, когда стало точно известно, что Ханна и ПР не один и тот же человек и никогда им не были, Эрен чувствовал, как в нём снова закипает гнев.  
Видимо, это как-то отразилось у него на лице, потому что она, словно испугавшись, сделала шаг назад. Прежде чем Эрен успел что-то сделать, прежде чем успел хотя бы решить, что хочет сделать, он снова оказался вжат в одеяло лицом, чьё-то предплечье давило на затылок, а левая рука болезненно была прижата к спине. Он в согнутом положении оказался у края кровати в чьей-то крепкой хватке.  
— Можешь избить меня, если твоей оскорблённой невинности станет легче, но только попробуй тронуть её хоть пальцем — и очнёшься в больнице.  
Эрен открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ему не дали. Дверь снова распахнулась, и неожиданное давление пропало, со стороны стены у окна раздался громкий звук удара, и в эту минуту Эрен очень и очень надеялся, что ему не придётся платить за порчу имущества.  
— Ещё раз тронешь моего брата — и я сотру тебя в порошок.  
— О, Микаса. А вот и ты, — нервно проговорил Жан со смешком. — Я так понимаю, с Леви ты уже знакома.  
— Кто это? — требовательно спросила она.  
Когда Эрен поднялся, потирая затылок, то увидел, что сестра смотрит на Петру.  
— А. Микаса, Петра, — сказал Жан, по очереди указывая на каждую из девушек. — Петра, Микаса, — он сделал паузу и нахмурился. — У нас тут что, вечер знакомств? Господи Иисусе.  
Леви, похоже, не очень нравилось, что его прижимала к стене девушка, потому что он с силой опустил ладони на руки Микасы, которыми она держала его за грудки, и оттолкнул её назад. Не настолько сильно, чтобы она потеряла равновесие, но достаточно, чтобы заставить отойти. Эрен поймал её прежде, чем она зашла слишком далеко, испепеляя Леви взглядом.  
— Это моя _сестра_ , придурок! Только тронь её, и я от тебя мокрого места не оставлю!  
— Так! — громко крикнул Жан, снова хлопнув в ладоши, и встал со стула. — Так, давайте все успокоятся! Мы здесь, чтобы поговорить, а все стали показывать свои иголки и злиться, и у меня начинает болеть голова! Я вам не доктор Жан, поэтому можно просто успокоиться и вести себя как взрослые?!  
Петра слегка коснулась руки Жана и повернулась к Леви.  
— Жан прав. Мы приехали сюда, чтобы поговорить. Могу ли я доверять тебе, что ты будешь держать себя в руках, если мы оставим вас вдвоём?  
— Я никуда не пойду, — отрезала Микаса, с прищуром глядя на Леви.  
— Вон отсюда.  
Эрен даже не понял, что это произнёс он сам, пока не увидел, что все на него смотрят. Он не знал, почему так сказал. Честно говоря, он даже не был уверен, кому это адресовано. Всем? Только некоторым? Всем, кроме одного? Без понятия, почему он это сказал.  
— Эрен…  
— Он сказал вон, — перебил Леви, щурясь в ответ. — Поэтому валите.  
— Мы не знаем, кому он это сказал, — ответила она ледяным тоном.  
— Ну, я сваливаю, — отозвался Жан и, обходя остальных, поплёлся к выходу. — Лично я сваливаю прямо сейчас. Петра, не хочешь сходить со мной и Марко за кофе?  
— С удовольствием, — ответила она и проследовала за Жаном.  
Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы Микаса наконец признала поражение и, грозно глянув на Леви, повернулась к Эрену, чтобы взять его за руку, словно безмолвно спрашивая, стоит ли ей остаться. Когда Эрен ничего не ответил, она всмотрелась в него и пошла в сторону двери. Взявшись за дверную ручку, она замерла, прежде чем закрыть её.  
— Это я привела тебя сюда, Леви, — сказала, повернувшись к нему. — Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом.  
Дверь захлопнулась, и они остались одни.

***

Сердце бешено билось в груди, мысли сменяли одна другую со скоростью сто километров в час. Он понятия не имел, что хотел сказать или сделать. Он рассчитывал, что будет говорить с Эреном в присутствии остальных, но все они ушли, и он не знал, что сказать, особенно после того, как на самом деле поколотил Эрена не далее как десять минут назад.  
Леви сам всё ещё не знал, _почему_ это сделал. Он был так напуган и зол из-за встречи с Эреном, и в ту же секунду, когда дверь открылась, его тело как бы просто… среагировало. Он как будто хотел, чтобы Эрен почувствовал столько его боли, сколько он мог в него вложить, как будто хотел, чтобы Эрену было так же больно, как из-за него было больно Леви.  
И даже сейчас, глядя на него, видя, как Эрен морщится и держится за бок, видя, как на лице наливаются синяки… Ему будто было недостаточно больно. Ему, казалось, даже близко не было так мучительно, как мучительно было Леви находиться здесь, прямо перед ним, смотреть на него.  
Хотелось протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, но Леви знал, что нельзя. Стоит попытаться податься вперёд — и Эрен снова ощетинится, и тогда, вероятно, они снова подерутся. Но Леви хотелось быть ближе, хотелось иметь возможность по-настоящему почувствовать эту карамельную кожу, запустить пальцы в тёмные волосы… Чёрт, это оказалось намного сложнее, чем он думал.  
— Ты совсем тупой?  
Эти слова вырвали Леви из задумчивости, и он в замешательстве моргнул.  
— Чего?  
— Ты. Совсем. Тупой? — повторил Эрен, медленно проговаривая каждое слово. — Ты что, думал, что если заявишься сюда и побьёшь меня, то я тебя прощу? Я не мазохист, и теперь я бешусь ещё больше.  
— Тело среагировало без моего разрешения, — честно признался Леви. — Я увидел тебя и захотел сделать тебе так же больно, как ты сделал мне.  
— А так-то ты совершенно не сделал мне больно, вообще никак? — недовольно спросил Эрен.  
Его лицо исказила ярость, и Леви почти что видел, как она бурлит внутри него.  
— Ведь всё это время ты был воплощением совершенства?  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Эрен?! — выкрикнул Леви. — Я же всё тебе рассказал! Во всём признался, и это было _трудно_! И что ты сделал?! Ты положил трубку!  
— Ты настолько социально неадаптированный, что упустил самое главное, что _должен_ был сказать, но так и не сказал?! — прокричал Эрен в ответ.  
Леви молчал, мысленно прокручивая в голове все их разговоры, он был в полном замешательстве. О чём Эрен говорил? Леви сказал всё, что надо было. Он объяснил, почему солгал, как сильно хотел рассказать правду, но боялся. Он рассказал о себе больше, чем кому-либо когда-либо в жизни.  
Что же, как считал Эрен, ему ещё оставалось сказать?  
— Ты всё равно не понимаешь, да? — фыркнул Эрен, мотая головой. — Вау. Знаешь, не то чтобы я тебя прощу, если ты это скажешь, но всё равно, тот факт, что ты даже не _знаешь_ …  
— Ну так просвети меня в таком случае, — мрачно сказал Леви.  
Эрен помотал головой, слегка морщась, и затем потянул край футболки вверх. Лучше бы он этого не делал, подумал Леви. Больше обнажённой кожи, и Леви пожирал глазами то, что он мог бы получить, если бы был честен… Эрен был мастером пытки, даже если не подозревал о своих действиях.  
И Леви _знал_ , что он делал это не нарочно, потому что просто смотрел на свою темнеющую кожу, морщась и ощупывая те места, куда его били и пинали. Леви невольно перевёл взгляд на большой шрам на животе, осознав, что это тот самый, который остался после случая с разрывом аппендикса. Рана зажила хорошо, шрам был едва заметен, но при виде него в груди поднималась неприятная паника.  
Именно с него началась вся эта неразбериха. Именно этот случай не оставил выбора и подтолкнул к тому, чтобы признаться, что Леви не всё равно. Что у него есть чувства к Эрену.  
— Супер, — пробормотал Эрен, из-за чего Леви перевёл взгляд обратно на лицо. — Именно этого мне и не хватало.  
Он отпустил футболку и волком посмотрел на Леви.  
— Ты всегда такой жестокий?  
— Да.  
Эрен опять фыркнул и пересел на кровать, морщась и держась за бок, когда опускался на неё. Он сел на пятно крови, оставшееся до этого, но Леви ничего не сказал. Почему-то казалось, что лучше всего сейчас держать рот на замке.  
— Что ты здесь забыл, Леви? — спросил Эрен со вздохом и расслабил плечи, словно сдавшись. — Ты что, правда прилетел сюда, только чтобы надрать мне задницу, потому что я взял тебя на слабо?  
Решив, что Эрен вроде как успокоился, ну или, по крайней мере, был слишком измотан и переживал боль, чтобы продолжать злиться, Леви встал у стола напротив Эрена, прислонился к твёрдому дереву и, скрестив руки на груди, стал смотреть на него.  
В жизни он выглядел даже лучше, чем Леви представлял изначально. Несмотря на синяки, было видно, что у него чётко очерченное лицо и очень хорошая кожа. Глаза были настолько живыми и ясными, что казалось, будто бы они смотрят прямо в душу, волосы выглядели невероятно мягкими, и у Леви буквально покалывало пальцы от желания протянуть руку и коснуться их.   
— Ты бы не стал со мной разговаривать.  
— И типа избиение должно было это исправить? — спросил Эрен почти с недоверием. — Ты реально ничего не знаешь о людях, да?  
— Я же сказал тебе, что это получилось машинально, — возразил Леви. — Я не должен был так делать.  
Взгляд, которым наградил его Эрен после этих слов, был настолько выразительным, что Леви почти что захотелось отвести глаза. Но он этого не сделал. Он держал зрительный контакт ещё довольно долго, пока Эрен наконец не вздохнул и сам не отвёл взгляд, а затем покачал головой.  
— Вау. Даже после такого ты не можешь это сказать.  
Леви свёл брови.  
— Что сказать?  
В ответ Эрен только пожал плечами и, снова поморщившись, потёр рёбра.  
— Леви, чего ты хочешь?  
— Поговорить с тобой.  
— Ну, мы поговорили, можешь идти.  
Леви крепче сжал пальцы, хотя знал, что Эрен этого не увидит из-за скрещенных рук.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня простил.  
— Нельзя просто взять и приказать кому-то простить тебя, — отрезал Эрен, снова посмотрев на него. — И ты ничего не сделал, чтобы это заслужить.  
— Тогда что мне нужно сделать? — спросил Леви, чувствуя, что опять начинает заводиться. — Сколько раз я спрашивал, чего ты хочешь, а ты не говоришь!  
— Потому что это здравый смысл, Леви! — прокричал Эрен. — Господи, тебе тридцать восемь грёбаных лет! Ты что, никогда в жизни никого не обижал?! Неужели ты не понимаешь, что то, что мне нужно, — это буквально _самая_ простая на свете вещь, которую ты можешь для меня сделать?!   
Леви не понимал. Не понимал, о чём Эрен просит его, и это злило. Жан намекал на это в машине по дороге из аэропорта, но отказался говорить прямо, повторяя слова Эрена.  
Это здравый смысл.  
Он поступил плохо по отношению к Эрену и объяснил почему. Для него это и было проявление здравого смысла. Так что же он упустил? Что же Эрен так сильно хотел от него услышать?  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Слова вырвались сами, без разрешения, и отчасти Леви запаниковал, когда понял, что сказал их вслух, но всё уже случилось, и это была правда, поэтому взять их обратно он не мог. Он ждал, гадая, что, может, это оно. Может, Эрен хотел признания от _него_ , а не от «Ханны». Но сразу же понял, что ошибся. Эрен будто бы осел ещё сильнее. Он поднёс одну руку к лицу и, со вздохом потирая его, едва-едва помотал головой.  
— Уходи, Леви.  
Его грудь была выточена изо льда, не иначе, потому как от этих слов она пошла трещинами, и боль иголками пронзала тело. Он проделал весь этот путь, уговорил друзей Эрена помочь ему — даже признался в своей любви, он, чёрт возьми, _любит_ его! И этого всё равно было недостаточно.  
— Эрен…  
— Просто уходи.  
Леви хотел оспорить приказание. Он хотел настоять, что не уйдёт, что это станет шагом назад, но боль отвоёвывала себе всё больше, и он не хотел, чтобы Эрен видел, какой властью обладает. Насколько сильно на самом деле властен над Леви в этот момент. Поэтому он просто повернулся к двери, чтобы подчиниться, взялся за ручку и начал поворачивать.  
Он повернул её почти что полностью и уже был готов открыть дверь, как до него кое-что дошло.  
Когда они с Ханджи последний раз поссорились, по-настоящему поссорились, они обижались на него несколько дней. Молчали почти неделю, что для Ханджи было настоящим подвигом, учитывая, что обычно они не могут протянуть и пяти минут не действуя Леви на нервы. Но в конце концов они разобрались с этим, и сейчас до Леви дошло, о чём именно говорил Эрен. Прокрутив в голове все их разговоры, он неожиданно понял, что он действительно всё сделал правильно, кроме одного.  
Повернувшись к Эрену, который сидел уткнувшись лицом в ладони, Леви сжал челюсти, прежде чем заговорить.  
— Эрен, мне жаль.  
Эрен напрягся, услышав эти слова, и Леви понял. Понял, что тот ждал именно этого.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Не хотел, чтобы всё получилось так, как получилось. Мне жаль, что я врал тебе, и мне жаль, что ты узнал обо всём именно так. Но мне _не_ жаль, что это случилось, потому что, несмотря на всю боль, несмотря на то что мне больно из-за того, что ты меня ненавидишь, у меня _был_ ты. И я не собираюсь тебя терять, не сейчас, когда ты так близко.  
Эрен слегка напряг кончики пальцев, сильнее впиваясь в кожу, но больше никак не пошевелился.  
— Почему? — тихо спросил он. — Почему это вообще имеет значение?  
— Потому что если что-то настолько больно терять, значит, за это что-то стоит бороться, — ответил Леви и, медленно подойдя обратно к столу, снова скрестил руки. — Я же говорил тебе, я понимаю, что ты ожидал другого и что ты не гей — как ты говоришь.  
После этих слов Леви получил неодобрительный взгляд, заметный даже сквозь прикрывающие почти всё лицо руки, пальцы которых прятались в волосах.  
— Я хочу разговаривать с тобой, Эрен. Я хочу, чтобы всё стало как раньше, до того, как превратилось непонятно во что. Я знаю, что ты злишься, я и сам злюсь, и вообще всё похерилось. Но я не хочу терять тебя, даже как друга. Я хочу играть с тобой в «Хало», хочу писать тебе, и Ханджи тоже хочет с тобой общаться. Мы хотим, чтобы всё наладилось, и даже если ничего такого не будет, то всё нормально. И если будет, то тоже хорошо.   
Леви уже не понимал, что говорит. Сейчас он просто говорил всё то, что приходило в голову, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Эрен понял, что Леви не может потерять его — и не потеряет. Он будет биться за эти отношения не на жизнь, а на смерть, даже если это просто дружба и ничего более.  
Это будет трудно, они сделают шаг назад, но он будет брать то, что сможет получить.  
— Ты настоящий ублюдок, ты в курсе? — спросил Эрен.  
Голос звучал приглушённо, из-за того что руки по-прежнему были у лица. Он прочистил горло и, сопя, потёр лицо, а затем опустил руки на колени. Несколько прядок слиплись из-за прежней позы. Эрен отводил взгляд и смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Леви.   
— Так что, ты хочешь, чтобы мы просто начали переписываться, как будто ничего не случилось? Я так не смогу.  
— Я не думаю, что мы сможем сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, — честно сказал Леви. — Но мы можем переступить через это. Признать, что это случилось, и двигаться дальше.  
Эрен долго молчал и наконец ответил:  
— Я подумаю.  
Что же, всё же это не нет, поэтому Леви был немного рад.  
— Хорошо.  
На некоторое время воцарилось молчание, будто бы каждому нужно было переварить только что состоявшийся разговор. Леви заметил, что Эрен смотрит на него — как-то особенно внимательно, как будто изучает его. Справедливости ради, Леви делал то же самое чуть раньше, поэтому ничего не сказал и просто позволил Эрену делать что хочет.  
— Ты ниже, чем я думал.  
— Плохая наследственность, — сухо отозвался он.  
— Понятно.  
Эрен посмотрел на Леви ещё немного, и казалось, что он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но передумал, поэтому просто встал и, в очередной раз поморщившись, коснулся бока.  
— Пойдём. Надо найти Жана и Микасу, пока они не достали твою подругу, — пробормотал он и направился мимо Леви к двери.   
В общем и целом, это не совсем то, чего Леви хотел, но это отправная точка, поэтому, взяв шарф и куртку, он последовал за Эреном и, выйдя из комнаты, закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Дорога до кофейни в кампусе прошла в молчании и заняла, казалось, целую вечность. Эрен держал руки в карманах, сжав кулаки, Леви молча шёл рядом, глядя перед собой и зарывшись лицом в шарф.  
Эрен не знал, что надо делать. Он ещё не простил Леви и был по-прежнему крайне зол, отчасти хотелось просто взять так удобно повязанный шарф и задушить им Леви, но не было сил.  
В то же время Эрен признавал, что успокоился только потому, что всё случилось так, как он привык. Именно так разрешались ссоры. Они с Жаном всё время дрались, и стоило им помахать кулаками, как обида и злость уходили. Эрен знал, что Леви не собирался этого делать, однако у него всё же получилось успокоить Эрена одним из немногих способов, которые тот понимал.  
Кулаками.  
Однако поступок всё равно был ублюдский, учитывая, что он не настолько знал Эрена, чтобы вот так заявиться и начать его избивать. Не говоря уже о том, что Эрен в принципе не знал, что должен чувствовать по поводу появления Леви.  
Разве это не было как-то по-киношному? Парень знакомится с девушкой, разбивает ей сердце, летит к ней через всю страну, они встречаются, целуются, занимаются сексом, конец.  
Леви на это надеялся? Потому что если да, то его ждёт кое-что другое. Не говоря уже о том, что он уже не раз облажался, отклонившись от сценария. Он должен был встретиться и поцеловаться с Эреном — не встретиться и ударить его по лицу.  
Нос и щёки по-прежнему болели, и периодически Эрен касался лица, чтобы убедиться, что нос всё ещё на месте, несмотря на то что до этого уже смотрелся в зеркало, когда Марко привёл его в порядок. Эрен считал, что не заслужил этого, что бы Леви себе там ни думал. Эрену было точно так же больно и плохо, так почему Леви с таким усердием настаивал, что Эрен заслуживает той же боли, что испытал сам? Это было несправедливо и ничем не оправдано.  
И вот Эрен уже снова злится, припоминая каждую мелочь, которую сделал Леви с момента их знакомства, чтобы всё разрушить. Если бы он не признался в своих чувствах, то контракт бы просто истёк в конце лета и всё бы закончилось? Блин, ну почему он просто не оставил всё как есть?!  
— Почему ты вообще заговорил про это? — наконец спросил Эрен, впервые заговорив с тех пор, как они вышли из общежития.   
Взгляд Леви метнулся вбок, затем снова устремился вперёд. На нём было как-то слишком много слоёв одежды, но он всё равно вёл себя так, будто бы ему холодно. Может, он не очень хорошо переносил холод, хотя Эрен знал, что тот плохо переносил жару. В качестве подтверждения у него в телефоне было фото.  
И теперь Эрен пожалел, что не удалил его, потому что не хотел, чтобы Леви знал, что он его оставил.  
— Про что? — спросил Леви приглушённым из-за шарфа голосом.  
— Про чувства ко мне. С чего ты вообще рассказал про них, если так боялся признаться, кто ты?  
Леви ответил не сразу, за это время они успели перейти дорогу, выпуская белые облачка пара.  
— Я же уже говорил, — наконец ответил Леви, когда они уже подходили к кофейне. — У тебя тогда разорвался аппендикс, и ты не мог добраться до телефона, я запаниковал.  
Эрен молчал, пытаясь вспомнить тот день. Сейчас события того дня были словно в тумане. Из-за боли в боку и постоянных медикаментов трудно было вспомнить подробности случившегося. Он помнил, что именно в этот день Леви сказал о чувствах Ханны, но, собственно, на этом всё.  
— Это была правда? Даже тогда?  
В ответ была тишина, поэтому Эрен подумал, что Леви промолчит, но он заговорил — низким и напряжённым голосом, будто бы хотел притвориться, что на самом деле не говорит.  
— Да.  
Эрен промычал в ответ, протянул руку к двери и взялся за ручку. Перед тем как открыть её, он медленно повернулся к Леви и нахмурился.  
— Это твоё настоящее имя?  
Леви на него _так_ посмотрел, но Эрен просто пожал плечами. В его голове это был вполне логичный вопрос. Сколько вообще было правды в словах Леви? Эрен уже не знал, и теперь казалось, что даже если он решит попробовать сохранить дружбу, то будет сомневаться во всём, что тот говорит.  
Войдя внутрь, он нашёл взглядом нужную компанию за столиком на четверых. Когда они с Леви подошли, первой их заметила Петра и, улыбнувшись, встала.  
— Насколько я вижу, вы хорошо себя вели.  
— Я за кофе, — проворчал Леви и направился к стойке.  
Петра покачала головой и, слегка коснувшись Эрена, жестом указала на пустой столик неподалёку. Он посмотрел на Микасу, чтобы оценить её реакцию, но она не отрывала взгляда от спины Леви, поэтому было решено просто последовать за Петрой.  
Было странно сидеть напротив неё. И неловко. И ему это не нравилось. Именно её он представлял, когда переписывался с Леви, и в каком-то смысле ненавидел за то, что она не была такой, как о себе говорила. Точнее такой, как говорил о ней Леви.  
— Честное слово, я пришла с миром, — сказала она с доброй улыбкой, теребя манжет на бумажном стакане. — Я понимаю, что все здесь на чьей-то стороне, и уверена, что ты понимаешь, почему я на стороне Леви, но всё же я сама захотела приехать, потому что это был самый безопасный вариант.  
— Самый безопасный вариант? — переспросил он хмуро.  
— Ну, Эрвин в принципе злится из-за всей этой ситуации. Он считает, что ты и так причинил достаточно вреда и что Леви понапрасну делает себе ещё больнее, — она улыбнулась и продолжила: — А ещё он сказал, что, скорее всего, прибьёт твоего друга Жана за то, что он угрожал сжечь наш дом, поэтому его правда лучше было оставить дома. Ну а Ханджи… Они бывают чересчур активными, а учитывая, насколько это деликатная ситуация…  
— Нет тут ничего деликатного, — возразил Эрен, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Петра изогнула губы.  
— Естественно нет. У вас всё просто замечательно, без сомнений, ведь именно поэтому твоя сестра зарегистрировалась на нашем сайте, чтобы найти Леви и убедить его поговорить с тобой. Потому что, как ты и сказал, нет ничего деликатного. Вы оба просто замечательно разбираетесь в чувствах, что совершенно очевидно из того, как тщательно вы обсудили все свои проблемы и справились с переживаниями.  
В свою защиту Эрен мог сказать, что они именно это и сделали. Хотя не сказать, что он справился со своими переживаниями. Он по-прежнему бесился и уж точно не хотел продолжать общаться с Леви. Он чувствовал себя преданным и рассерженным.  
И сбитым с толку. Совершенно сбитым с толку.   
— Он мне даже не нравится, — пробормотал Эрен, неуверенный, зачем вообще это сделал.  
Петра рассмеялась.  
— Это же Леви, милый. Я сомневаюсь, что такой, как он, может кому-то нравиться. Он просто… из тех людей, которые каким-то образом пробираются в твоё сердце, и ты не понимаешь, как жил до встречи с ним, — сказала она и улыбнулась. — Уверена, ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Эрену стало неуютно, и он отвёл взгляд, ковыряясь в ногтях, и пожалел, что у него не было чашки, за которой можно было бы спрятать лицо. Объективно говоря, он действительно много думал о Леви, даже когда убеждал себя, что это не так. И хотя по большей части из эмоций он ощущал злость, человек, на которого было бы плевать, не занимал бы все его мысли. Эрену буквально пришлось превратиться в книжного червя, чтобы отвлечь мозг от слишком активной мыслительной деятельности обо всём, что было связано с Леви.  
Нормально ли это? Скорее всего, Эрен просто не знал, потому что никогда ни к кому такого не испытывал. Что, опять же, и было проблемой, потому что теперь, когда ему было известно, что Ханна была парнем, он не _знал_ , чувствует ли то же самое.  
— Сделаешь мне одолжение?  
Эрен посмотрел на Петру.  
— Хорошо.  
— У тебя осталось два экзамена, так? Подготовься к ним, закрой сессию и напиши Леви, перед тем как уедешь домой на каникулы. Просто поговорим с ним, ни о чём и обо всем. Как вы делали это раньше. Дай ему несколько дней, чтобы он попытался вернуть то, что у вас было до этого.  
Петра откинулась на спинку стула и закинула ногу на ногу. Эрен перевёл взгляд на её ботинки, почему-то не выдерживая зрительного контакта.  
— Когда поедешь домой, снова перестань с ним разговаривать. Просто возьми перерыв и спокойно отдохни на каникулах. А затем, когда вернёшься сюда в начале года, реши, что ты хочешь делать. Будешь ты с ним общаться или нет. Но если ты решишь что не хочешь этого, то хотя бы прояви уважение и скажи ему об этом. Не оставляй его в подвешенном состоянии, иначе он заявится к тебе снова.  
— А тебе не кажется, что это нечестно? — тихо спросил Эрен. — Заставлять меня делать всю работу. И делать из меня плохого, если я откажусь.  
— Эрен, Леви проделал такой путь, а он ненавидит самолёты. И отели. И людей. Он приехал сюда ради тебя, свою часть работы он выполнил. Теперь настала твоя очередь. И если ты решишь, что не можешь простить его, — она пожала плечами, — что ж, это твоё решение. Но он хотя бы будет знать, что попытался, и ему будет легче двигаться дальше.  
Эрен сомневался, что это правда. В голове возникало только выражение лица Леви, его слова тогда в комнате. То, как он настаивал, что если что-то причиняет столько боли, значит, за это стоит бороться. Вряд ли Леви так легко согласится, если Эрен решит, _по-настоящему_ решит, что с ним покончено.  
— На сколько вы здесь? — спросил он вместо какой-то реакции на её слова.  
— Ненадолго. Всего на несколько дней. Я подумала, что лучше будет не задерживаться, если вдруг что-то пошло бы не так. Хотя всё получилось лучше, чем я ожидала, но я понимаю, что у тебя экзамены, и не хочу, чтобы Леви слонялся здесь, — пояснила она и, нахмурившись, посмотрела куда-то позади Эрена, вероятно, на Леви. — Он ведёт себя странно по-собственнически с тобой. И сейчас я не хотела бы это поощрять.  
— Хорошо, — Эрен потёр какое-то пятно на столе, на задворках сознания интересуясь, был ли это напиток или, может, чья-то протёкшая ручка.  
— Идём, — позвала Петра, поднимаясь. — Надо вернуть тебя твоим друзьям и забрать своего ворчливого друга обратно в отель. Просто… подумай над тем, что я сказала, хорошо?  
— Конечно.  
Эрен не двинулся с места, когда она прошла мимо, до ушей донёсся звук её голоса: она позвала Леви на выход. Он как-то резко и грубо ответил ей, но Петра и бровью не повела и продолжила уговаривать его встать, пока он наконец не признал поражение и не встал, с громким скрипом отодвинув стул.   
Эрен не оборачивался до тех пор, пока не услышал, как входная дверь закрылась, так как хотел быть абсолютно уверенным в том, что Леви ушёл, и только после этого встал и подошёл к столику, где осталось трое.  
Микаса сразу же повернула его к себе лицом, осмотрела его и затем — как неловко — расстегнула крутку, чтобы поднять майку и проверить рёбра. Никто ничего не сказал по поводу появления Леви, Жан и Марко обсуждали, как у них идут дела в этом учебном году, пока Микаса продолжала беспокоиться.  
— Так и на сколько вы здесь? — спросил Марко, сделав глоток.  
Эрен не знал, что у него был за напиток, но выглядел он каким-то розовым. Только Марко стал бы заказывать розовый напиток.  
— До начала каникул, — ответил Жан, пожав плечами. — Подожду, пока у Камикадзэ закончатся экзамены, а потом мы вместе полетим домой. Его мама уже купила нам билеты, чтобы мы сидели рядом.  
— Я уезжаю через два дня, — подала голос Микаса, отпустив Эрена и повернувшись к Марко. — У меня ещё один экзамен, а потом домой. А у тебя что?  
— У меня экзамены до последнего, — вздохнул Марко. — Я смогу улететь только двадцать третьего.  
Эрен едва вслушивался в их разговор, но не потому, что ему было неинтересно, а потому, что сознание как-то притупилось, оно как будто не поспевало. Он продолжал думать над словами Петры. Он не был полностью готов простить Леви, но в то же время не хотел выглядеть засранцем в этой ситуации.  
Одну неделю. Он даст Леви одну неделю. После этого возьмёт перерыв, и если сумеет выжить без него, как это было в последние несколько месяцев, то с наступлением нового года с ним будет покончено.

***

— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— В смысле? — спросил Эрен, постукивая по книге ручкой и хмуро глядя на страницы.  
— С Леви?  
Он посмотрел на Жана, который сидел за библиотечным столом напротив. Друг играл в PSP, и, судя по складке между бровями, дела шли не очень хорошо. Марко отсел от них довольно давно, заявив, что Жан слишком сильно его отвлекает.  
Эрена это позабавило, потому как тот на самом деле всё время сидел абсолютно молча, и, по-видимому, Марко отвлекало само присутствие Жана, а не его поведение. Наверное, слишком много пялился на него.  
Вряд ли Жан заметил.  
— Я не знаю, — признался Эрен, глядя на книгу.  
— Разговаривать с ним собираешься?   
— Я вроде только что сказал, что не знаю? — уточнил Эрен со вздохом и, откинувшись на стуле, отложил ручку и скрестил руки на груди. — Что бы ты сделал?  
— Я? — переспросил Жан и быстро поднял взгляд на Эрен, прежде чем вернуться к игре. — Я бы разговаривал с ним.  
— Врёшь.  
— Чувак, — Жан поставил игру на паузу, отложил PSP и, сложив руки на стол, пристально посмотрел Эрену прямо в глаза. — Когда Микаса зарегистрировалась на сайте, чтобы найти Леви, и поговорила с ним, то она мне чётко сказала, что ты ему важен. Когда он позвонил ей спросить твой адрес, чтобы прилететь сюда, она разрешила ему встретиться с тобой только потому, что ты ему небезразличен. Он не врёт и не шутит. Ты ему важен, очень важен. Он даже прилетел сюда, просто чтобы ты, баран упёртый, с ним поговорил. И сейчас? Что он делает?  
— Игнорирует меня, — процедил Эрен.  
— Нет, — возразил Жан и с раздражённым видом ткнул в него пальцем. — Он ждёт в стороне. Вчера он пришёл и отмудохал тебя, а потом, после того как вы поговорили, никак не дал о себе знать. Потому что он хочет, чтобы ты понял, что он уважает тебя и понимает, что тебе нужно время. И он пытается тебе его дать. — Жан сделал паузу и только потом продолжил: — Ты же знаешь, что я всегда на твоей стороне, да? Ты мой лучший друг, самый близкий. Я всегда готов тебя поддержать, ты же понимаешь, да?  
— Да, — со вздохом согласился Эрен, зная, что дальше Жан скажет то, что Эрену не хочется слышать: тот всегда говорил о дружбе перед чем-то неприятным.  
— Мне кажется, что сейчас Леви всё делает правильно, — медленно сказал он, словно тщательно подбирая слова. — Я думаю, что он выбрал правильный план действий, ну не считая этого, — Жан жестом указал на синяки. — Это всё, что он может сделать, если ты не хочешь идти ему навстречу. Представь вот что, — Жан откинулся на стуле и скрестил руки на груди, словно отражение Эрена, — ты приёмщик заказов в ресторане, а Леви — повар. У него всё готово для любых заказов, и он ждёт, чтобы начать действовать, но ты просто сидишь с заказами и не отдаёшь их ему. Он не сможет сделать свою работу, если ты не сделаешь свою. Вот тут примерно то же самое. Леви не сможет всё исправить, если ты ему не поможешь. Он извинился. Он всё объяснил. Он _прилетел_ сюда. Он просто хочет, чтобы ты дал ему шанс. Подло ли он поступил, когда соврал? Да. А подло ли не прощать того, кто искренне сожалеет и доказал тебе это?  
Эрен не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, но под взглядом Жана сдался и отвёл глаза.  
— Да.  
— Вот именно, — Жан пожал плечами. — Никто не говорит, что ты должен забыть, что он сделал, или что всё должно вдруг стать как раньше. Мы все просто пытаемся сделать так, чтобы ты понял: тебе плохо и ему плохо, и он пытается это исправить, чтобы вам было не так плохо. Тебе нужно просто дать ему шанс.  
— Ну или хотя бы просто _поговорить_ с ним.  
Они оба подпрыгнули на месте, когда увидели Микасу, которая сидела на краю стола и лениво листала какой-то журнал.  
— И давно ты здесь? — спросил Жан, прижимая руку к груди, как будто сдерживая готовое выпрыгнуть сердце.  
— Достаточно.  
Она повернулась и посмотрела на них, оставив журнал открытым на странице с армейскими ножами. Эрен не знал, что это за журнал, но точно не девчачий.  
— Просто хотела убедиться, что Эрен занимается.  
— Я занимался, это Жан начал разговаривать.   
— Я знаю, — она вернулась к чтению. — Я согласна с ним, если уж на то пошло. Мне, может, и не нравится, что Леви сделал тебе больно, но я могу понять, почему всё получилось так, как получилось. Если он не будет тебя обижать, то я не понимаю, почему нельзя хотя бы попробовать и как-то нормализовать отношения с ним.  
— Но _как_? — спросил Эрен, негодуя. — Как после того, что случилось, можно думать, что у нас всё будет нормально?  
— А как можно узнать, если не попробовать? — спросила Микаса.  
Эрен ощутил сильнейшее раздражение, когда понял, что она права. Хмурясь, он посмотрел на неё, затем на Жана — тот только пожал плечами. Издав низкий рык, он взял ручку, натянул капюшон и продолжил заниматься, игнорируя сестру и друга.  
Надо было пересесть за другой стол вместе с Марко.

***

**[Эрен]**  
Итак.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Итак?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Теперь ты со мной разговариваешь?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Так и знал, что только Петра может запугиванием заставить тебя что-то сделать.

 **[Эрен]**  
Не беси меня, Леви  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мне уже не хочется тебе писать  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я всё ещё очень бешусь.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что ж, не ты один.

 **[Эрен]**  
А ТЕБЕ-ТО из-за чего беситься?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это меня обманули

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты удалил мой номер  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И игнорировал меня несколько месяцев  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Прямо как настоящий засранец

 **[Эрен]**  
А ты лживый сукин сын, так что мы квиты  
 **[Эрен]**  
С чего я вообще думал, что ты будешь вести себя соответственно возрасту?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты же помнишь, что это ты тут взрослый, да?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я не взрослый  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Просто так выгляжу

 **[Эрен]**  
На самом деле ты выглядишь на 15  
 **[Эрен]**  
Что такое, пил мало молока в детстве?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Хочешь, чтобы я пришёл и сломал тебе нос?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
В этот раз могу постараться получше, если хочешь 

**[Эрен]**  
Ой, дрожу-дрожу. Пожалуйста, большой страшный дядя, только ПОПРОБУЙ тронуть меня ещё раз  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я был не готов   
**[Эрен]**  
Иначе бы я тебя повалил в два счёта. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Думаешь?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я не так далеко от общаги  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Могу прийти прямо сейчас, если хочешь проверить

 **[Эрен]**  
Уже поздно, пацанчик  
 **[Эрен]**  
Вряд ли мамочка отпустит тебя погулять 

**[Пользователь]**  
Я ТОЧНО врежу тебе в следующий раз

 **[Эрен]**  
С удовольствием посмотрю на твои попытки, козявка.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты же помнишь, что буквально не мог встать с кровати, да?

 **[Эрен]**  
Ага  
 **[Эрен]**  
Эффект неожиданности  
 **[Эрен]**  
А моя сестра схватила тебя

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я был не готов

 **[Эрен]**  
Ты не можешь использовать мои слова, чувак

 **[Пользователь]**  
Если это не работает в мою сторону, то не работает и в твою  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Нельзя и рыбку съесть, и в пруд не лезть, Йегер

 **[Эрен]**  
Нет, это ТЕБЕ нельзя!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Если ты не ожидал, то и я не ожидал  
 **[Эрен]**  
И ты почти сломал мне нос, придурок

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что такое, привык, что тебе постоянно делают поблажки?

 **[Эрен]**  
Думай что хочешь  
 **[Эрен]**  
И что в итоге, мы типа разговариваем, не обращая внимания на то, как сильно друг друга ненавидим?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я тебя не ненавижу.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И не думаю, что ты меня ненавидишь.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Просто ты маленький упёртый говнюк.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Разве ты не должен заниматься?

 **[Эрен]**  
Да.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Так занимайся  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Пока не нашёл ещё что-нибудь мне предъявить.

 **[Эрен]**  
Иди в жопу, Леви.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Только если хорошо попросишь.

 **[Эрен]**  
Фу отвратительно.  
 **[Эрен]**  
В твоих снах.  
 **[Эрен]**  
А может, даже не там.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Заткнись и иди учиться, Йегер.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты прекрасно можешь пооскорблять меня завтра.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну и всё  
 **[Эрен]**  
Свали в туман.

«Что ж, — пробубнил Леви, решив не отвечать на последнее сообщение, — наверное, это начало».  
Интересно, понимал ли Эрен, что Леви сдержал своё обещание? Ведь ещё до того, как всё пошло наперекосяк, Эрен взял с Ханны слово, что они встретятся до конца года. Что ж, Леви сдержал это обещание, хотя вряд ли Эрен догадывался об этом. Иронично, учитывая, что единственной причиной послужило то, что Эрен перестал с ним разговаривать.  
Он выключил экран на телефоне и прижал его к губам, хмуро глядя в окно на падающий снег. Им предстоял ещё долгий путь, и над ним всё ещё нависала угроза потерять Эрена, но сейчас они по крайней мере снова разговаривали.  
Если постоянные оскорбления от Эрена считались за «разговор».  
В любом случае он будет довольствоваться тем, чем может. После месяцев молчания он будет довольствоваться хотя бы этим.  
И надеяться, что с наступлением января оно не исчезнет.


	21. Разговор

**[Мудак]**  
Ты там где-то через чёрный вход вышел или что?   
**[Мудак]**  
Экзамен кончился больше получаса назад.  
 **[Мудак]**  
Почему ты до сих пор не вышел?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Чё ты вообще тут околачиваешься?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Напомни, когда вы уезжаете?

 **[Мудак]**  
Такими темпами — никогда.  
 **[Мудак]**  
Ты как бы должен со мной разговаривать, не забыл?  
 **[Мудак]**  
Так что перестань меня избегать.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А ты перестань командовать!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты не можешь просто ПРИКАЗАТЬ кому-то тебя простить! 

**[Мудак]**  
Мог бы  
 **[Мудак]**  
Я выше тебя по рангу

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Серьёзно?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты сейчас собираешься шутить про Хало?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Если ты считаешь, что это смешно, то нет.

 **[Мудак]**  
Я серьёзно, Йегер  
 **[Мудак]**  
Не вынуждай меня приходить к тебе.

«Господи, Петра не шутила», — пробормотал Эрен, ускоряя шаг, чтобы побыстрее добраться до общежития. Отчасти он волновался, что Леви похитит его и запрёт в каком-нибудь тёмном сыром подвале. Эрен был склонен считать, что раньше никто никогда не сердился на Леви. Судя по его поведению, складывалось впечатление, что он имеет очень слабое представление об этом.  
Открыв окно переписки, он быстро набрал и отправил сообщения.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
По поводу Леви  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
На него кто-нибудь когда-нибудь злился, или?..

 **[Петра]**  
Это же Леви  
 **[Петра]**  
Конечно злился  
 **[Петра]**  
Но обычно ему плевать  
 **[Петра]**  
А вот на ТЕБЯ нет

«Супер». Он точно окажется запертым в каком-нибудь подвале.   
Да и, честно говоря, не так уж он и злился. Прошло четыре дня, с тех пор как Леви с Петрой появились в общежитии — в сопровождении Жана и Микасы, к сожалению, — и, хотя Эрен всё ещё немного бесился, Леви, похоже, делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы показать, что сожалеет.  
Криповым, сталкерским образом. Он следовал за Эреном буквально всюду, кроме экзаменов и туалета. Да и то, Эрен был уверен, что от последнего он воздерживался только из-за Жана. Эрен был рад, что сессия закончилась, потому что это означало, что теперь он мог засесть у себя в комнате и попытаться разобраться в своих смешанных чувствах.  
Злился ли он? Немного, по большей части он уже отошёл.  
Простил ли он Леви? Может быть, пока ещё не определился.  
 _Скучал_ ли он по Леви? Да, скучал.  
 _Нравился_ ли ему Леви? Ни капли. Даже как друг.  
Ситуация приводила его в полное замешательство. Всякий раз, когда он начинал думать, что, может быть, уже оправился, что-то напоминало ему о том, как силён был гнев в тот день, и он начинал ненавидеть Леви снова. Эрена не покидала мысль, что всё это — большая изощрённая шутка, хоть он и знал, что это нелепо. Леви предельно ясно дал понять, что никакая это не шутка. Доказательством тому служили синяки Эрена.  
Так почему он был так против? Почему так переживал по поводу того, чтобы снова сблизиться с Леви? Отчасти он понимал, что это страх. Однажды ему уже сделали больно, и он не хотел повторения. Он не сможет _вынести_ такую боль снова. Однако наряду с этим было ещё кое-что, и, возможно, именно оно влияло на решение больше всего.  
Эрен боялся, что действительно влюбится в Леви. Боялся, что действительно _сможет_ быть с парнем, чего никак не понимал, потому что, блин, не был геем.  
И если в итоге он окажется геем — или би, без разницы, — то непонятно, как на это отреагируют остальные. Вряд ли Жану будет до этого дело, а уж Армина это точно не волнует. Микаса ясно дала понять, что просто желает ему счастья, и тот факт, что именно с её помощью Леви оказался здесь, довольно очевидно демонстрировал её позицию.  
Но что скажут родители? А университетские друзья? А остальные друзья детства? Он, как и Жан, всегда настаивал, что не гей. Если он откажется от этих слов, не сделает ли это лгуном его?  
Но, с другой стороны, враньё ли это, если он сам толком не знал? В конце концов, может, именно поэтому он всегда был один. Он так долго пытался найти девушку, тогда как на самом деле они его вовсе не интересовали. Но и это не могло быть правдой, потому что девушки такие сексуальные. Он любил девушек. И порно, ему очень нравилось порно. Поэтому если ему нравились девушки в порно и девушки в принципе, то геем он точно не был.  
То есть что, получается, он бисексуал? Да хрен знает! Он никогда не смотрел гей-порно. Может, надо посмотреть что-нибудь.  
«Да не буду я смотреть гей-порно!» — выкрикнул он и, обнаружив на себе пристальные взгляды приличного количества людей, почувствовал, как кровь тут же отхлынула от лица.   
Идеально. Прекрасно.  
Натянув капюшон на голову, он спрятал руки в карманах и поспешил в общежитие, ненавидя свой мозг за то, куда тот уводил мысли. Ему не нравился Леви, по крайней мере, в _этом_ смысле. Ему нравилась Ханна, потому что она была девушкой, просто вела себя как парень. Вот и всё. Но ему _не_ нравился Леви. Да, он был весёлым, а ещё засранцем.  
Красивым засранцем, этого не отнять.  
Эрен со вздохом закрыл лицо руками и попытался отключить мозг, вдруг вспомнив, почему ему всегда надо было на что-то отвлекаться, когда он оставался один. Он только и делал, что думал, а думать он не хотел. Он хотел просто спокойно жить свою жизнь и забыть обо всём этом.  
Подходя к дверям, он вытащил карточку и замер, когда увидел, что у входа его ждёт Леви. Тот стоял прислонившись к кирпичной стене у входа со скрещёнными на груди руками. Нижняя половина лица была спрятана за шарфом, виднелись только прищуренные глаза.  
— Леви. А я думал…  
Эрен неопределённым жестом указал куда-то за спину, по-видимому, имея в виду, что тот должен был быть где-то у корпуса, в котором проходил экзамен.  
— Я что, дурак? — осведомился Леви, оттолкнувшись от стены. — Я знал, что ты не выйдешь через основной выход, потому что думал, что я там. Ты вышел втихаря и не ждал меня у основного входа в общагу, потому что думал, что я всё ещё торчу у того корпуса.  
Ох. Ну. Теперь Эрен чувствовал себя тупо.  
— Вперёд, мы идём ужинать.  
— Я не хочу есть.  
— Я не спрашивал, хочешь ли ты есть, я сказал, что мы идём ужинать. Пойдём.  
Спорить с Леви было тяжело, поэтому Эрен просто вздохнул в знак поражения и, развернувшись, зашагал в ногу с Леви. Тот вряд ли знал, где тут можно поесть, поэтому Эрен повёл их в дальнюю часть кампуса, где располагалось несколько фастфуд-сетей и один посредственный ресторан.  
— Как экзамен?  
— Нормально.  
Неловкое молчание. Вот именно поэтому Эрен и хотел, чтобы Леви и Петра уехали. С Леви было проще разговаривать за игрой в Halo. Ну или в переписке, наверное. Хотя Эрен уже не знал, будет ли ему когда-нибудь так же комфортно с Леви, как раньше. Он не понимал, почему вообще им было так легко друг с другом в течение долгого времени. Как они теперь должны вернуться к тому, что было?  
— Какой у тебя любимый цвет?  
Эрен повернулся к Леви, чувствуя, как брови поползли вверх.  
— Что?  
— Я невнятно говорю? — спросил Леви, тоже повернувшись, и посмотрел потяжелевшим взглядом, словно предостерегая Эрена, если тот посмеет посмеяться над ним.  
— Хм, голубой, — пауза. — А у тебя?  
— Зелёный.  
— А.  
Эрен как-то не придал этому значения, пока они не дошли до какого-то магазина. Глядя на товары за стеклом, он заметил собственное отражение, смотрящее на него в ответ. Глаза у него были зелёные.  
А.  
— Когда зелёный стал твоим любимым цветом?  
— Это важно?  
— Да нет, наверное.  
Снова неловкое молчание. Может, Леви таким неловким образом пытался заставить его перестать сердиться?  
— Леви?  
— Что?  
Что ж, по крайней мере _это_ не изменилось.  
— Почему я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Что за ебанутый вопрос? — резко спросил Леви недовольным голосом.  
Эрен немного запоздало осознал, что такой вопрос мог значить, что он сомневается в искренности его чувств. Но вопрос был совсем не об этом, просто Эрену действительно было любопытно, что Леви в нём нравилось.  
— Мне просто было интересно.  
Стало сразу понятно, что эта тема под запретом, поэтому снова повисло неуютное молчание, которое продолжалось, пока они не дошли до какого-то ресторанчика с тако, располагавшегося на небольшой территории у самой границы кампуса наряду с другими подобными заведениями. Леви вошёл внутрь первым, не поинтересовавшись у Эрена, хочет ли он тако. Решив, что какая, собственно разница, Эрен зашёл следом, радуясь возможности поскорее с этим покончить.  
— Что ты будешь?  
— Я сам могу взять.  
— Перестань вести себя так, как будто я пытаюсь тебе угодить. Я тебя пригласил, я и плачу. Что ты будешь?  
Эрена раздражало, что на него постоянно рявкают, поэтому он просто наугад выбрал что-то из меню, занял один из столиков и, достав телефон, начал строчить гневное сообщение Петре.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты знала, что он собирался сидеть в засаде у общаги? 

**[Петра]**  
Если я скажу нет  
 **[Петра]**  
Ты мне поверишь?

Эрен с сердитым видом прочитал ответ и стал раздражённо убирать телефон, как тот опять издал звук уведомления. Он вытащил его обратно, чтобы проверить, кто это, после чего хмуро посмотрел на Леви. Тот всё ещё стоял в очереди, спиной к Эрену, но обе руки были впереди и точно набирали сообщение.

 **[Мудак]**  
Ты честный.  
 **[Мудак]**  
И забавный. В чудаковатом смысле.  
 **[Мудак]**  
И симпатичный.  
 **[Мудак]**  
Ты не следишь за тем, что говоришь, и это делает тебя одновременно смешным и пугающим  
 **[Мудак]**  
Мне нравится, кем я становлюсь, когда мы с тобой разговариваем  
 **[Мудак]**  
Я чувствую себя менее… роботоподобным.  
 **[Мудак]**  
Настоящим человеком.

Вот блин, и как Эрену на это ответить? Он снова взглянул на Леви: тот убрал телефон в карман, а затем снова скрестил руки. Похоже, терпение его подходило к концу, и Эрен невольно подумал, знает ли мужчина, стоящий перед Леви в очереди, что у него за спиной крошечная озлобленная сверхновая звезда.  
Вздохнув, Эрен написал ответ и, поколебавшись, наконец отправил его. После чего перевёл взгляд на Леви и стал наблюдать, как тот расплетает руки и достаёт телефон. Аппарат пиликнул, и Леви посмотрел на него.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Сразу говорю, чтобы было понятно, я тебя не прощаю. Но я перестану тебя избегать и попытаюсь перестать злиться на тебя. Но хватит командовать, понял?

 **[Мудак]**  
Договорились.

Эрен заблокировал экран, отложил телефон, сжал край стола руками и медленно выдохнул.  
Всё по порядку. Шаг за шагом. Сначала избавиться от ненависти. Потом решить, в какую сторону двигаться дальше.

***

Леви нужно было как можно скорее выбраться из этой смертельной ловушки, прежде чем дело дойдёт до массового смертоубийства. Если они задержат открытие этих сраных дверей ещё хотя бы _один_ раз, то он просто выбьет дверь экстренного выхода и съедет с этой сраной надувной горки, после чего по асфальту дойдёт до здания аэропорта. Уже плевать на всё, хотелось просто свалить отсюда.  
Петра круговыми движениями гладила его по спине последние десять минут, и в то время как часть его хотела сказать ей перестать, другая признавала, что только благодаря этому остальные пассажиры всё ещё оставались в живых, поэтому он просто позволил ей делать что хочет.  
И вот наконец спустя ещё десять грёбаных минут двери открылись, и он начал двигаться по проходу между сидениями, Петра шла позади. Когда стюардесса поблагодарила его за выбор их авиакомпании, Леви посмотрел на неё так, что та невольно замолчала, и почувствовал некое удовлетворение от осознания, что напугал её до потери дара речи. Быстро пройдя по рукаву, он наконец прошёл сквозь двери здания и оказался в аэропорту.  
— Больше никогда не давай мне летать на самолёте, — сказал Леви, когда Петра поравнялась с ним.  
Они направились к багажным лентам, пропустив пограничный контроль, так как, спасибо, господи, рейс был внутренним.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что если тебе снова захочется увидеть Эрена, то придётся лететь на самолёте?  
— Нет, он может прилететь ко мне.  
— Мне кажется, что, возможно, тебе придётся приложить ещё немного усилий, по крайней мере, в первое время.  
Улыбнувшись, она похлопала его по плечу, пока он хмурился, надеясь, что не придётся валяться у Эрена в ногах до конца своих дней. У него это не очень хорошо получалось, Эрвин мог бы подтвердить.  
Мысль об Эрене заставила его подумать, не написал ли он. Руки так и чесались взять телефон, но в душе он боялся. Что, если Эрен вёл себя «нормально», когда Леви был там, только потому, что, ну, он был _там_? Что, если теперь, когда Леви уехал, Эрен снова начнёт его игнорировать?  
Раздражённый из-за беспокойства об этом, он сунул руку в карман, достал оттуда телефон и включил его. Ладно, всё равно нужно ещё время, чтобы прогрузиться, поэтому Леви положил его обратно и пошёл на эскалатор, ведущий в зону выдачи багажа.  
Петра уже была внизу и изучала экраны.  
— У нас четвёртая, идём.   
Стоило им дойти до нужной ленты, как кто-то позвал Леви по имени. Он едва успел собраться с духом, перед тем как на нём повисли Ханджи. Они буквально запрыгнули на него, вцепившись руками и ногами, и Леви едва удержался на ногах.  
— Леви, Леви, Леви! Мне было так тоскливо! Настоящая пытка! Просто _агония_! Мне совсем не с кем было поговорить несколько _дней_! Никогда больше меня не бросай!  
Они потёрлись щекой о его волосы, и Леви перевёл взгляд на Петру. Её эта сцена, по-видимому, невероятно забавляла.  
— Можешь, пожалуйста, купить мне билет куда-нибудь из этого ада?  
— Не надо так, Леви, — подал голос Эрвин, появившись более спокойно, и поцеловал Петру в лоб, после чего заключил в объятия. — Ханджи скучали по тебе. Бог знает почему, но скучали.  
— Итак! Как всё прошло? Как всё прошло? Расскажи мне всё! У вас был секс?  
У Леви получилось просунуть руки между собой и Ханджи и со всей силы оттолкнуть их, в результате чего они с громким криком приземлились копчиком на пол. Леви просто переступил через них и пошёл к ленте, Эрвин и Петра пошли следом.   
— Как всё прошло? — наконец спросил Эрвин, когда стало понятно, что Леви не станет ничего рассказывать, если его не подтолкнуть.  
— Нормально.  
— Вы помирились? — поинтересовался Эрвин с каким-то весельем в голосе.  
— Он больше не похож на маленькую грозовую тучку, конечно помирились, — подали голос Ханджи, появившись сбоку от Леви.  
Они хотели было обнять его, но он увернулся, и они врезались в Эрвина и Петру. Если Леви и пожалел о чём-то, то только о том, что не смог заснять этот момент.  
Когда вся компания остановилась у багажной ленты, телефон в кармане вибрацией напомнил Леви о том, что был уже включён и хранил как минимум одно непрочитанное сообщение. Пытаясь не слишком сильно тешить себя надеждой, поскольку клиентов никто не отменял, Леви полез в карман. Шесть сообщений от шести разных людей. На экране отображались только первые четыре, поэтому он снял блокировку и просмотрел всех отправителей. Лишь выдохнув, Леви осознал, что всё это время не дышал. Самое последнее сообщение было от Эрена, а значит, он написал ему первым.   
У этого пацана было слишком много власти над ним, это начинало немного пугать.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну как?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Вы уже приземлились?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ваш самолёт же не разбился?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Вот была бы неудача.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Очень херово такое говорить. 

**[Эрен]**  
Я так проявляю заботу  
 **[Эрен]**  
Всегда говорю Жану, что надеюсь, что его самолёт не разобьётся.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Кстати о самолётах, разве ты не должен уже лететь?

 **[Эрен]**  
Рейс задерживается.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мы с Жаном тусим в аэропорту.   
**[Эрен]**  
Его стошнило  
 **[Эрен]**  
Он ненавидит летать

 **[Пользователь]**  
А что тут можно любить?

 **[Эрен]**  
А что тут можно _не_ любить?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты же, блин, ЛЕТИШЬ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты в ВОЗДУХЕ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Магия с помощью науки!  
 **[Эрен]**  
МАГИЯ, Леви!

Леви испытал своего рода облегчение, когда понял, что Эрен вёл себя как обычно. Ему было неловко во время последних нескольких встреч, но, видимо, по крайней мере переписываться ему становилось немного более комфортно. Похоже, он приходил в норму.   
— А почему он не пишет _мне_?! — воскликнули Ханджи, неожиданно оказавшись у Леви над плечом, и сделали вид, будто собираются выхватить телефон.  
Леви толкнул их локтем в живот, чтобы они отстали.  
— Ну, может, потому, что надо было сначала написать _ему_?  
— У меня нет его номера!  
— Ну а у него, наверное, нет твоего.  
Ханжи издали громкий воплеподобный звук и снова накинулись на Леви.  
— Ты же помнишь, о чём мы договаривались, да? — обратился к нему Эрвин, пока Петра наклонилась к одному из проезжающих мимо чемоданов, чтобы проверить, её ли это. — Я не собираюсь всё это поощрять, поэтому тебе нужно будет обзавестись личным телефоном и самому платить за него. Этот исключительно для работы.   
— Помню, куплю после Нового года, когда он скажет, что мы продолжаем общаться.  
Леви знал, что Эрвину всё ещё не нравилось происходящее, но, как только всё устаканится, они все придут к пониманию. Леви не был настроен достаточно оптимистично, чтобы считать, что понравится Эрену так, как было с Ханной/ПР, но он будет довольствоваться тем, чем может. Дружба всё же была лучше, чем ничего, по его мнению.  
К тому же у него всё ещё было время передумать. Надо было просто немного подтолкнуть в нужном направлении. В этом был плюс Эрена: у него никогда никого не было, поэтому он ещё не знал, что ему нравится. Благодаря этому Леви было легче вести его туда, где он бы хотел его видеть.  
Леви никогда не станет заставлять Эрена делать то, что ему некомфортно, но он также не собирается оставлять всю эту затею с дружбой как есть. Эрен нравился ему слишком сильно, и если он хотя бы не _попытается_ , то это его просто убьёт.  
Телефон снова завибрировал, и Леви сосредоточенно посмотрел вниз.

 **[Эрен]**  
Кажется, начинается посадка  
 **[Эрен]**  
Жан аж позеленел, как-то даже смешно.

Следом за текстовыми сообщениями пришло изображение, на котором Жан почти что лежал на Эрене. Сам Эрен широко улыбался, ему, похоже, было очень весело, в то время как бледное лицо друга кривилось в болезненном выражении.  
Леви крепче сжал телефон и изо всех попытался не ненавидеть Жана. После всей той помощи, которую Леви получил от него, было трудно как-то оправдать свою ненависть, но он никак не мог перестать видеть в Жане соперника, хотя и знал, что это не так.  
Увидев свой чемодан, он взял его с ленты и, невнятно поблагодарив Петру за компанию, зашагал к выходу. Вряд ли Эрвин и Ханджи приехали на одной машине, учитывая, что они едва ли проводили время вместе, поэтому машина Ханджи наверняка была здесь. Хотелось просто домой и в душ.  
— Он снова с тобой разговаривает, — заговорили Ханджи, когда они остановились, чтобы подождать, пока проедут машины, и пересечь парковку. — Чего же ты такой кислый?  
— По-другому.  
— Естественно по-другому, — отозвались Ханджи со слегка озадаченным видом. — А ты думал, как будет?  
Леви ничего не ответил и, когда они подошли к машине и Ханджи её открыли, так же молча закинул вещи в багажник. Усевшись на пассажирском месте, он снова достал телефон и увидел ещё несколько сообщений от Эрена.  
Первым, что он увидел, открыв переписку, было фото, на котором Жан в отключке лежал на плече у Эрена, очевидно, более чем готовый проспать весь полёт.

 **[Эрен]**  
Только глянь на него  
 **[Эрен]**  
Щас я скину это Марко и Микасе  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ладно, нам пора, я отключаюсь  
 **[Эрен]**  
Рад, что ты не умер.  
 **[Эрен]**  
И… до связи, наверное.

И он потерял Эрена до конца года, и то если тот на самом деле согласится вернуться. Весь реальный и досадно тошнотворный страх.  
Что, если наступит январь, а Эрен ему не напишет? Что, если он больше никогда не объявится?  
— Перестань.  
Леви нахмурился и повернулся к Ханджи, когда они легонько постучали ему по виску.  
— Ты только зря переживаешь. Ты не знаешь, о чём он думает. И никто не знает. Просто подожди до января, и тогда посмотрим, что будет. Ну то есть если он не ответит, ты всегда можешь его выкрасть. Я никому не скажу.  
Они подмигнули.  
— Помолчи и следи за дорогой.  
Леви убрал телефон обратно в карман и повернулся к окну, чувствуя, как внутри всё сжалось.   
Похитить Эрена казалось не такой уж плохой идеей, если вообще не полнейшим безумием.

***

Расфокусированным взглядом Эрен смотрел на облака за окном, в то время как влажное пятно на плече увеличивалось в размерах. Не будь Жан ему как брат, то, конечно, это вызвало бы отвращение. Да и к тому же Эрену было не привыкать, поэтому он не обращал особого внимания.   
Эрен почесал нос и тут же поморщился, когда лицо отозвалось болью. Он всё ещё не до конца отошёл от драки с Леви на прошлой неделе. Ну, драка — это сильно сказано, поскольку Эрен смог нанести только один удар, и то лишь потому, что в этот момент Леви держал Жан.  
Друг всё ещё был без сознания, и мысли Эрена поплыли — как это часто бывало — к Леви. Всё было… нормально. Не супер, не комфортно, но нормально. Переписываться было хорошо, общаться лично — сложнее. Злость немного улеглась, что, наверное, уже неплохо, и Эрен пытался отнестись к ситуации с б _о_ льшим пониманием.  
Да, Леви облажался, но… В каком-то смысле Эрен понимал, что сам повёл себя несправедливо. Нет, его гнев был оправдан, но класть трубку после того, как Леви — по-своему — вывернул душу наизнанку, было жестоко, даже несмотря на шок после первого звонка. Да, Эрен перезвонил, чтобы это исправить, но даже представить не мог, что, должно быть, чувствовал Леви в те несколько минут, что прошли между окончанием разговора и новым звонком.  
Даже сейчас его одолевали противоречия. Ему нравилось переписываться с Леви, он был забавным. На странные сообщения Эрена реагировал не так, как большинство людей, но никогда из-за него Эрен не чувствовал себя дураком. Леви всегда воспринимал все его комментарии всерьёз, даже если обычно начинал переписку с фразочек типа «ты бухой?».   
Господи, да они даже обсуждали говорящие дома и на полном серьёзе говорили о том, что Леви кранты, если бы дома действительно могли говорить, потому что тогда они бы донесли об убийстве Ханджи!  
Тяжело сердиться на человека, с которым вы будто созданы друг для друга.  
И хотя Эрен не считал, что сможет полюбить его в _этом_ смысле, снова общаться с Леви было… приятно. Нормально. Казалось бы, какая глупость, ведь он знает его всего несколько месяцев, но как будто…  
До появления Леви жизнь Эрена была чёрно-белой. И он никогда этого не замечал, потому что не знал другого. Чёрное и белое.  
После встречи с ним жизнь вдруг взорвалась красками, и впервые всё было удивительным и ярким.  
Лишившись Леви на несколько месяцев, он снова вернулся в чёрно-белое бытие. Оно было привычным, но после небольшого промежутка в цвете простота чёрного и белого ощущалась горько и ненавистно.  
И хотя сейчас его жизнь определённо не раскрылась красками в полной мере, он двигался в правильном направлении, и понемногу яркость набирала силу день за днём.   
Ему нравилось говорить с Леви. _Нравился_ Леви. Ему было досадно, что их отношения пошли наперекосяк, но Леви старался, и поэтому Эрен делал то же самое.  
Что же до другой стороны их отношений… Которая касалась «нравится»…  
О ней думать не хотелось. Это было странно. Но ведь получается, что он всегда ему нравился?   
Жан уже говорил об этом и отчасти был прав. Эрен любил человека по ту сторону телефона, считая его Ханной, но им оказался Леви. Перемена гендера не меняла чувств. Это приводило Эрена в сильное замешательство, но разве он мог по-настоящему спорить, что ему _не_ нравится Леви, когда фактически уже признался в обратном?  
Ногти впились в жёсткую ткань джинсов, когда он с хмурым видом подумал об этом. Он не мог представить себя с парнем. Это было странно и неуютно, но чем больше он об этом думал, тем сложнее становилось отрицать.  
Когда начальник Леви насильно передал Эрена и появилась другая Ханна, ему было очень плохо. Он помнил самый первый день, помнил, как сразу понял, что это не _его_ Ханна, и был вне себя. Он ненавидел человека на другом конце каждый раз, когда отправлял сообщение не-Ханне и получал дурацкий ответ. Это был не его человек, и даже сам Эрен не мог отрицать, что Леви всегда, с самого начала отвечал на каждое сообщение идеально.   
Если бы Леви был девушкой, Эрен бы не ставил свои чувства под вопрос. Так почему это имело такое значение, когда он был парнем?  
«Потому он, блин, парень», — пробормотал Эрен себе под нос, угрюмо глядя в окно. После этих слов Жан всхрапнул и издал невнятный стон, затем облизал губы, поудобнее устроился у Эрена на плече и продолжил спать. Теперь он не просто пускал слюни, но ещё и храпел.  
Странно ли быть с парнем? Вроде как да, причём очень, но Марко всегда ко всему относился довольно спокойно. Эрен полагал, что тот был пан или деми — честно говоря, он не особо понимал, в чём разница, — но среди его знакомых не было открытых геев или бисексуалов. Жан не в счёт, он никогда в этом не признавался. Нет, Эрену было всё равно, если кто-то из его друзей окажется не гетеросексуальной ориентации, он просто… не считал таким себя.   
Медленно и раздосадованно вздохнув, Эрен отвернулся от окна и стал рассматривать спинку впереди стоящего кресла. На этот раз он летел в экономе, чего обычно не случалось. Родители всегда старались купить ему билеты в бизнес-класс, потому что могли себе позволить, и обычно Эрен начинал жаловаться, если у них не получалось. Негде вытянуть ноги и всё такое. Сейчас же дело, скорее всего, было в Жане — его семья не потянула бы класс повыше, а мама Эрена, очевидно, хотела, чтобы они сидели вместе.   
Эрен не возражал, по крайней мере, у него был Жан.  
Он посмотрел на друга, который по-прежнему пускал слюни и храпел, и невольно задался вопросом, о чём сейчас думают остальные. Микаса призналась, что после того их последнего разговора Леви позвонил ей — до этого она регистрировалась на сайте, поэтому номер у него был. Они поговорили, и именно Микаса рассказала Леви, где живёт Эрен, но только город, без точного адреса. И тут в игру вступил Жан. Никому не хотелось, чтобы какой-то рандомный парень заявился к Эрену, особенно какой-то _обозлённый_ рандомный парень, поэтому Леви согласился помочь Жану оплатить билет до Эрена в обмен на то, что тот приведёт его в общежитие. Всё равно Жан собирался прилететь, если бы мама не запретила из-за стоимости билетов.  
Вот такая вот история стояла за тем, что он оказался в своей комнате с Леви, Петрой и Жаном. Микаса изначально не планировала приезжать, но, наверное, слишком волновалась и в итоге решила, что хочет присутствовать.  
Судя по всему, Армин тоже хотел приехать, но в тот день, когда все прилетали, по расписанию стоял экзамен, поэтому у него не получилось. Но Эрен всё равно был рад, что тот хотел приехать. У него были замечательные друзья.  
Замечательные друзья, которые поддерживали его и, похоже, не имели ничего против его симпатии к парню — хотя не то чтобы ему нравился Леви. Но что скажут родители? Внутри что-то кольнуло при мысли о том, что родители могут рассердиться на него. Хотя вряд ли, он знал их достаточно хорошо, но кто вообще знает наверняка, какую реакцию могут вызвать подобные новости?  
Хотелось поговорить с ними об этом. Хотелось понять, что они чувствуют. Эти мысли не покидали его с тех самых пор, как Леви появился в общежитии, и вот он летел домой. Наверное, поговорить всё же стоило, но мысль об этом вселяла страх. Что, если им станет противно? Ведь столько историй о том, как людей выгоняли из дома или от них отказывались родители. Вряд ли, конечно, его родители так поступят, но разве не именно так все те люди и думали?  
Однако Эрен не хотел врать. Если что-то и правда получится… может быть… тогда ему придётся во всём признаться. Не лучше ли сделать это до того, как дело примет серьёзный оборот? Что, если — волшебным образом — он без памяти влюбится в Леви, а родители будут вне себя, из-за того что ему нравится парень? Это было бы невообразимо ужасно. Не проще ли поговорить сейчас, пока ещё нет ничего серьёзного? По крайней мере, в таком случае он сможет использовать это в качестве оправдания, чтобы _не_ испытывать симпатию к Леви.  
Подобные мысли были ужасны, но он действительно любил своих родителей. Просто боялся быть геем.  
— Эй, Жан? Жан.  
Эрен слегка дёрнул плечом, чтобы потревожить Жана. Тот застонал и снова устроился у Эрена на плече, на этот раз уткнувшись в него лбом.  
— Мм? — тихо отозвался он, практически не проснувшись.  
— Как ты думаешь, я гей?  
— Мм? — прозвучало больше как непонимание, но не утверждение.  
— Как ты думаешь, я гей? — повторил Эрен.  
— Я слишком много принял, чтобы говорить об этом, — ответил Жан хриплым ото сна голосом.  
— Жан, это всего лишь «Авиамарин», а не морфин.   
Жан тяжело выдохнул, всё ещё прижимаясь лбом к плечу.  
— Мне кажется, что ты слишком зациклился на своей сексуальности, — сонно проговорил Жан всё ещё хриплым и немного невнятным из-за позы голосом. — Не обязательно быть геем, чтобы тебе нравился Леви.  
— Я не говорил, что мне нравится Леви, — с недовольством возразил Эрен.  
Друг лишь вздохнул, наконец сел ровно и вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Его совсем не смутило, что плечо Эрена было в слюнях, он просто тщательно, насколько мог, вытерся и сонно посмотрел на друга.  
— Слушай, ты хочешь услышать, что я думаю, или нет?   
Эрен ничего не ответил, и Жан продолжил, откинувшись на сидении и снова закрыв глаза.  
— Мне кажется, что если тебе кто-то нравится, то не надо так много думать, какого они гендера. Если он тебе нравится и у вас всё получается, то какая вообще разница? Ну то есть да, я люблю Микасу, но ещё я люблю Марко, и, как видишь, не переживаю из-за этого. Я не гей, но и не совсем натурал, и мне как-то всё равно. Если что-то получится с Микасой — супер. Если что-то получится с Марко — супер. Если получится с обоими, то это был бы вообще рай, но я не настолько самонадеян, чтобы считать, что смогу получить их обоих сразу, — Жан сделал паузу и повёл одним плечом. — Нравится Леви. Не нравится Леви. Мне вообще без разницы, просто определись уже и перестань заморачиваться, делает ли эта симпатия тебя геем. Что делает тебя _счастливым_? Вот что важно, разве нет?  
Эрену не нравилось, что Жан, похоже, был прав. Имел ли значение гендер Леви? Эрен был абсолютно счастлив, когда любил Ханну, он наслаждался каждым моментом их общения. Как тот факт, что Ханна оказалась парнем, меняет что-то в отношении его чувств? Как он мог искренне ощущать из-за этого отвращение и ужас, если даже никогда не был с парнем? Никогда даже не думал об этом?  
И он снова вспомнил то, о чём думал после последнего экзамена — гей-порно. Но что, если он сейчас попробует и в итоге придёт в ужас? Что, если он позволит себе влюбиться именно в _Леви_ , а затем, когда они снова встретятся, даже поцелуй покажется ему мерзким? Разве это не ужасно? И не только по отношению к себе, но и по отношению к Леви? Дать ему ложную надежду, заставить думать, что у него есть шанс быть с Эреном, когда на самом деле его нет.   
На плече неожиданным образом снова оказалась голова Жана: друг снова уснул. Эрен повернулся и хмуро посмотрел в окно, жалея, что не может просто выключить мозг. Как же хотелось видеть будущее, чтобы узнать, напугает его поцелуй с парнем или нет.  
Сейчас это бы решило _очень_ много проблем.

***

— Милый? Эрен?  
— А?  
Эрен поднял взгляд от горошка на тарелке, в котором, по-видимому, ковырялся последние несколько минут, еле держа вилку в левой руке, и попытался сосредоточиться на матери.  
— Прости, что?  
— Всё нормально, милый? — спросила она осторожно и, наклонившись, прикоснулась тыльной стороной ладони сначала ко лбу, затем к шее. — Ты с самого приезда сам не свой. Я думала, что сейчас всё уже хорошо.  
— Что?   
Тут Эрен понял, что она имела в виду Ханну, и быстро взял себя в руки.  
— А, ну да, всё нормально. Всё хорошо. Я просто… задумался.  
— О чём? — спросил отец, отрезая от стейка приличных размеров кусок, и положил его в рот.   
Эрен взглянул на Микасу, и она слегка пожала плечами и кивнула в сторону родителей, как будто бы подталкивая спросить о том, что было у него на уме с тех пор, как они с Леви встретились в комнате общежития. Он снова опустил взгляд и воткнул вилку в горошину. Шкурка порвалась, и в итоге на вилке ничего не осталось.  
— Что такое, милый? — повторила мать и погладила его по предплечью. — Если дело не в Ханне, то что же тебя беспокоит?  
Эрен поморщился, размышляя, не лучше ли начать разговор прямо сейчас. Всё равно это неправда, но просто чтобы понимать, если оно вдруг станет ей…  
— Если бы я сказал… — он замолчал, снова поморщился и, отложив вилку, инстинктивно скрестил руки на груди, словно защищаясь.  
Эрен не знал, стоит ли вообще заводить этот разговор, ведь он мог повлечь за собой проблемы. Это даже не было правдой, и сейчас он, возможно, на пустом месте разрушит отношения с родителями. Поймав его взгляд, Микаса снова мотнула головой в их сторону. Да, родители действительно были довольно понимающими, у отца точно была коллега-лесбиянка, но ведь для некоторых совсем другое дело, когда речь идёт о члене семьи? Что, если он спросит их мнение по поводу симпатии к парню, а они просто выгонят его из дома? Что, если он лишится семьи из-за парня, который ещё не факт, что нравится?  
— Милый, — произнесла мать с улыбкой, вынуждая посмотреть на неё, — что бы ты ни боялся рассказать нам, честное слово, всё в порядке. В чём дело?  
Он с трудом сглотнул, снова уставился в тарелку и, сжав кулаки, напрягся всем телом. Его родители — хорошие люди, они не станут осуждать его. Всё будет хорошо.  
Он надеялся.  
— Если бы я когда-нибудь подумал, что… — медленно выдохнув, Эрен попытался убедить себя, что это не было ужасной, просто ужаснейшей идеей — не получилось. — Если бы я когда-нибудь подумал, что, может, мне… ну, знаете, может понравиться… — он прочистил горло, — парень, то что бы вы сказали?  
Он не собирался понижать голос на последних пяти словах, но так вышло. Пальцы крепко стискивали руки, не в силах поднять взгляд, он ощущал, как сердце бьётся где-то в горле. Было слишком страшно посмотреть на родителей и увидеть их реакцию, а особенно потому, что это было лишь предположение.  
По крайней мере, пока, а то и вовсе им останется.  
— Я бы сказал, что надеюсь, что ему нравятся пироги.  
Слова поразили Эрена так, что он прервал пристальное изучение полупустой тарелки, которым занимался до этого, и посмотрел на отца, который смотрел на него в ответ, жуя очередной кусок стейка.  
— Чего?  
— Пироги, — повторил отец и направил на Эрена свою вилку. — У нас в семье часто едят пироги, и если он их не любит, то останется жалким отщепенцем.  
Мама улыбнулась после этих слов, покачала головой и, повернувшись, коснулась плеча Эрена рукой.   
— Милый, если честно, мы всегда думали, что, может, тебе не нравятся девушки, поэтому ты так долго ни с кем не встречался. Нам всё равно, кто тебе нравится, главное, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это всё, чего мы хотим. Жаль, конечно, из-за внуков, но с другой стороны всегда можно обратиться к усыновлению.  
Эрен не знал, что сказать, по большей части потому, что до этого не был уверен, как они отреагируют. Однако не успел Эрен решить, как отец нахмурился и снова направил на него вилку.  
— Это же не Кирштайн, да?  
Эрен чуть не подавился собственной слюной. Микаса же подавилась водой, которую в тот момент пила, но зато рассмеялась как никогда. Эрен был в шоке от ужаса. Он помнил, как Жан уже однажды защищался от Леви, настаивая, что не гей и не влюблён в Эрена, но сейчас ситуация отличалась. Разница была в том, что на этот раз это был его папа и что теперь Эрену, возможно, в каком-то смысле мог нравиться парень.  
Нет, это была просто катастрофа. Чтобы его папа сказал такое…  
— Чего?! Нет! Меня чуть не стошнило.  
Эрен прижал руку к груди, ощущая тошноту. Он и Жан? Да ни за что! Он любил Жана, это бесспорно, но Жан был его бро. С чего вообще папа подумал, что ему нравится Жан?!  
— Ну, он всегда был немного тактильным и нежным по отношению к тебе, даже когда вы были совсем маленькими.  
Отец пожал плечами, вытер рот салфеткой и, откинувшись на стуле, скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я просто подумал, что, может, он наконец-то созрел и признался, что ошивается рядом с Микасой, чтобы быть ближе к тебе.  
— Папа!  
Эрен больше никогда не сможет находиться рядом с Жаном. Его отец только что разрушил дружбу длиною в жизнь.  
— Жан мой лучший друг! И мне даже не нравятся парни, я просто!..  
— Хорошо, хорошо.   
Он поднял обе руки в знак поражения.   
— Я просто говорю, что с ним надо поаккуратнее. Он играет не за одну команду, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
— Папа!  
Эрену надо было срочно отмыть мозг. Чёрт, он видел Жана голым, и теперь ему будут сниться кошмары!   
— Если я больше не смогу тусить с Жаном, то это всё ты!  
— Ну что ты, успокойся, он же просто шутит.  
Карла слегка шлёпнула мужа по руке и повернулась к Эрену.  
— Все знают, что он влюблён в Микасу.  
— И Марко, — услужливо добавила Микаса, улыбаясь Эрену.  
— Ты сущее зло, — заявил Эрен, тыкнув в неё пальцем, после чего встал, движимый необходимостью освежить голову.  
Он и Жан, серьёзно? Нет. Теперь он точно и на метр к нему не подойдёт. И он ещё позволил Жану слюнявить его плечо всё время, пока они летели домой! Помотав головой, Эрен пробубнил, что пойдёт в комнату, вышел из кухни и стал подниматься по лестнице, переступая через две ступеньки за раз. Он не был настолько глуп, чтобы считать, что нравился Жану — это было бы одновременно самодовольством и безумием, — но всё равно странно, что в первую очередь папа подумал именно о нём. Очень хотелось с кем-нибудь поделиться.  
В голову пришёл Армин, и, едва зайдя в комнату, Эрен достал телефон и стал листать контакты в поисках телефона друга.  
Он не сразу вспомнил, как тот был записан — «домашнюю» симку он забыл в универе, поэтому сейчас пользовался другой. Спустя несколько секунд Армин обнаружился под именем «Молоток Армин»*.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Прикинь  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Папа только что сломал мне мозг  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я хотел узнать, как бы они отреагировали, если бы я сказал, что мне нравится парень  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну знаешь, чисто теоретически, на всякий случай  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И папа блин такой ЭТО ЖЕ НЕ КИРШТАЙН ДА?!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну типа  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Твою мать!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И он начал шутить стрёмные шутки про то, что Я НРАВЛЮСЬ Жану!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Серьёзно, мне кажется, у моего мозга пожизненная травма   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Помоги мне избавиться от этой ужасной и жуткой идеи, что я нравлюсь Жану  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я не собираюсь ложиться под этого придурка!

Эрен ждал, какие на этот раз мудрые слова найдёт друг, чтобы устранить ущерб, только что нанесённый родным отцом. Армину всегда хорошо удавалось находить мудрые слова.  
Ответ был не совсем в духе Армина, и кровь отхлынула от лица, когда он понял почему.

 **[Мудак]**  
Блядь, так и знал, что с этим конём не всё так просто   
**[Мудак]**  
Он труп.

Что ж.  
Вот _это_ уже неловко.

***

Леви был по-своему взволнован, увидев сообщение от Эрена, после того как тот попросил сделать перерыв. Видимо, он пользовался другим номером, который Леви тоже сохранил в телефоне, но из уважения не трогал. Поэтому, получив сообщение, он был счастлив, ведь, может быть, Эрен чуть раньше положенного решил, что он не собирается выкидывать Леви из своей жизни.  
Какая бы радость ни охватила Леви при виде отправителя, она тут же умерла, стоило ему прочитать сообщения. По манере речи сразу стало понятно, что они предназначались не ему, и их содержание только подтвердило обоснованность его ненависти к Жану Кирштайну.

 **[Эрен]**  
И он начал шутить стрёмные шутки про то, что Я НРАВЛЮСЬ Жану!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Серьёзно, мне кажется, у моего мозга пожизненная травма   
**[Эрен]**  
Помоги мне избавиться от этой ужасной и жуткой идеи, что я нравлюсь Жану  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я не собираюсь ложиться под этого придурка!

Леви охватила ревность, жгучая и резкая, и он неожиданно забыл, почему вообще считал, что обязан этому коню хоть чем-то. Если Жану и правда нравится Эрен, то Леви в полной жопе, а значит, у него оставался только один выход.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Блядь, так и знал, что с этим конём не всё так просто   
**[Пользователь]**  
Он труп.

 **[Эрен]**  
…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Привет…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Извини, это… было Армину  
 **[Эрен]**  
Эмм…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Как дела?

Леви потребовалось приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы перестать сжимать телефон так, что тот аж скрипел пластиком корпуса. Он знал, что однажды от коня будут проблемы, но не думал, что так скоро. Не сейчас, когда у них с Эреном вроде как начало всё налаживаться.

 **[Эрен]**  
Слушай Леви  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я не нравлюсь Жану, окей?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Папа просто ляпнул фигню

 **[Пользователь]**  
Раз ты защищаешь его после этих слов, значит, есть что защищать.

 **[Эрен]**  
Леви, у нас с Жаном ничего такого нет  
 **[Эрен]**  
Он просто хочет завалить мою сестру

 **[Пользователь]**  
И Марко  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Или, ты думаешь, я не заметил?

 **[Эрен]**  
Вау  
 **[Эрен]**  
Тебе нужно успокоиться  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мы с Жаном друзья  
 **[Эрен]**  
Не начинай.

— «Начинай»? Да кто тут начинает! — рявкнул на телефон Леви.  
— Кому-то нужны обнимашки?  
Он мазохист? Должно быть, потому что как иначе объяснить тот факт, что он продолжал жить с Ханджи? Всего-то и хотелось, что в тишине и спокойствии побеситься и поорать на телефон, он что, так много просил? По-видимому, да, раз они ворвались в зал, выхватили девайс у него из рук, не успел он опомниться, и стали читать сообщения.   
Бешеные скачки прекратились.  
— Оу. Что ж.  
Они неловко взглянули на него, прежде чем вернуть телефон, а затем унеслись прочь, и хотелось бы надеяться, что из дома.   
Леви исподлобья посмотрел им вслед, сжимая телефон ещё крепче, и наконец вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Они будут вместе всего пару недель. Не так долго, всего лишь две недели. Ничего между ними не случится. Леви просто параноил, потому что был так близко и в то же время так далёк от того, чтобы Эрен вернулся.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Смею предположить, что раз ты писал Армину, между нами опять полная тишина?

 **[Эрен]**  
А ты хочешь?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Нет

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну  
 **[Эрен]**  
Тогда остынь немного  
 **[Эрен]**  
Правда, не надо кипятиться  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я серьёзно, окей? Между нами нет ничего такого.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я ему не нравлюсь, папа просто ляпнул какую-то фигню.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Почему вы вообще говорили о любви к парням? 

**[Эрен]**  
Я же сказал. Хотел узнать, как бы они отреагировали.

 **[Пользователь]**  
И?

Почему-то он волновался по поводу того, что сказали родители Эрена. Если они отреагировали плохо, то это значило, что Леви, возможно, прямо здесь и сейчас откажется от идеи стремиться к чему-то б _о_ льшему, чем то, что между ними было. Он был уверен, что сможет это пережить, но это были не те отношения, которых он хотел. Да, это было эгоистично, но у него никогда ни с кем не было настолько сильной связи, и он не хотел терять её.

 **[Эрен]**  
И мы поговорили.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Закрыли тему.

Что ж, если они шутили про Жана, то, наверное, всё прошло хорошо. А если Эрен не говорил об этом, то наверняка потому, что не хотел допускать мысль об этом.

 **[Эрен]**  
Я сейчас буду играть, пока.

Посчитав это за прощание, Леви отложил телефон и, сложив руки за голову, уставился в потолок. И как ему, скажите на милость, всё наладить, если Эрен будет вот так затыкать при любой возможности?  
Может, не надо было давить. Надо было сменить тему, но у Леви не получалось это так же ловко, как у Эрена. Эрен просто такой «почему дома не умеют говорить» или «кто придумал, что небо нужно назвать» и куча других рандомных вещей, из-за которых Леви задавался вопросом, что он такое курит.  
Леви так не умел. Б _о_ льшую часть времени он не мог даже просто поддержать обычный разговор, не говоря уже о том, чтобы завести речь о чём-то невразумительном, как это всегда делал Эрен.  
— Что за думы думаешь?  
— Ты когда-нибудь исчезнешь?  
— Когда ты начнёшь буйствовать, — непринуждённо ответили Ханджи, плюхаясь на другой край дивана — прямо Леви на ноги.  
Он нахмурился, выдернул их из-под Ханджи и положил им на колени.   
— Что тебя беспокоит, котёночек? Или же это Эрен, как и всегда?  
Он не ответил, продолжая разглядывать потолок и размышляя, может ли всё сделаться так, как было.  
— Ты переписываешься с Эреном?  
— Нет, у меня нет его номера, — ответили Ханджи, вскинув бровь. — А что?  
— Я думал, ты скучаешь по нему.  
— Скучаю, но я жду, — они пожали плечами. — Я не хочу, чтобы получилось так, что сначала я привяжусь, потом меня выставят за дверь на мороз. Я плохо переношу холод. Хрупкость — моё второе имя.  
— Ага, да, — фыркнул Леви и, поудобнее устроившись на диване, прикрыл глаза. — Разбуди меня первого января.  
— Хм, а ты ничего не забыл?  
— Нет.  
— Что ж, наверное, в этом году твой подарок на день рождения будет весьма и весьма заурядным.  
— Лучший подарок для меня — это твоё бесследное исчезновение.  
— Грубиян!

***

Было уже поздно. Очень поздно. Так поздно, что в некоторых часовых поясах уже, наверное, прошёл, и он будет выглядеть как полный дурак, если сделает это.  
Эрен потёр затылок. Одетый в спортивки и водолазку, он сидел по-турецки на кровати и смотрел на телефон, спрашивая себя, не лучше ли просто забить. В конце концов, разве он не сказал себе, что ждёт до первого января, чтобы понять, останется Леви в его жизни или нет?  
Спорный момент на самом деле, потому что, по сути, он уже всё для себя решил. Отчаянно пытался это решение игнорировать, но это оказалось трудно.  
Эрен подскочил на месте, когда телефон неожиданно пиликнул, и выронил его на кровать. Он уже забыл, что включил звук, чтобы не пропустить ни одного звонка и сообщения во время шумной вечеринки по случаю Рождества, которую родители всегда устраивали для своих друзей. Взяв телефон, он посмотрел отправителя.  
Жан, кто бы сомневался.

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Ну? Будешь?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет.

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Ну давай уже!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Вечер подходит к концу!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я ещё думаю.

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Да почемуууууууууууууу?  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Пожалеешь ведь потом  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Я же говорил тебе Эрен, ты не в моём вкусе.

Эрен поморщился и ощутил мелкую дрожь при виде этих слов. С тех самых пор, как Микаса рассказала Жану про шутку отца, он припоминал её при каждой возможности. По словам Армина, который в тот момент находился рядом, Жан был просто в ужасе, как и Эрен. Они были как братья, и если даже один из них в итоге окажется геем, то они ни капли друг друга не привлекали. Эрена эта шутка напрягала куда больше, чем Жана, возможно, потому, что он всё ещё испытывал дискомфорт по поводу своей сексуальности.  
Следует читать как: он понятия не имел, что у него за сексуальность.  
Влюбиться в девушку, которая оказалась парнем. Потому что вот как раз таки это было несложно.  
Возвращаясь к Жану, спустя несколько дней — а именно два — после разговора тот стал видеть повод больше для веселья, чем для беспокойства и начал отпускать шуточки на эту тему. Он и до этого называл Эрена своим парнем, поэтому Марко был его «другим парнем», и теперь просто зашёл ещё немного дальше, из-за чего Эрену было некомфортно каждый раз, когда они разговаривали. Жан считал, что это смешно.

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Эрен, просто сделай это!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Он обрадуется.  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Весёлого Рождества, любимый~

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не смей меня так называть!

Когда Жан ничего не ответил, Эрен вздохнул, опять потёр затылок, открыл переписку с Леви и посмотрел на последние сообщения. Тот разговор состоялся неделю назад, когда он случайно написал ему вместо Армина. Тогда же Эрен переименовал Леви, чтобы никогда больше не совершить такой же ошибки, и остановился на настоящем имени. Единственном настоящем имени в телефоне.  
С одной стороны, он был немного раздосадован тем, что Леви так ни разу и не написал с тех пор, а с другой — понимал, что сам попросил об этом. Да и последний разговор был весьма… кратким и резким. Он фактически сказал Леви не писать, пока сам не напишет первым.  
И это было нечестно. Потому что фактически Эрен делал то же самое, что сделал тогда, в первый раз, и это злило. Но ему же страшно, чёрт возьми! На этот раз страшно было ему! Он не хотел снова привязаться, не хотел, чтобы всё вышло из-под контроля, ведь не был уверен, что Леви больше не солжёт. И что будет в следующий раз? Возраст? Намерения? _Имя_ , мать его за ногу?  
Закрыв глаза, Эрен постучал телефоном по лбу, сжал зубы и издал страдальческий стон, решив, что пора с этим заканчивать. Он сел ровно, быстро набрал сообщение и, отправив его, отложил телефон, после чего распластался на кровати, схватил угол одеяла и завернулся в него, как в кокон. Может, если он притворится, что ничего не отправлял, то так и случится.   
Дохлый номер. Менее чем через тридцать секунд телефон громко тренькнул, снова вынуждая Эрена дёрнуться. Он перекатился обратно, стащив с себя одеяло. Надо включить беззвучный режим, а то потом забудет.  
Эрен взял телефон и провёл пальцем по экрану. Открылось сообщение, и прежде, чем смог сдержаться, уже прочитал ответ.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
С днём рождения Леви

 **[Леви]**  
Спасибо Эрен. Весёлого Рождества.

Проигнорировать или ответить. Проигнорировать или ответить.   
Яростно помахав кулаками в воздухе, Эрен недовольно пропыхтел из-за собственной слабости и сменил режим на беззвучный, прежде чем вернуться к сообщениям.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо. И тебе   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А ты, ну… отмечаешь Рождество? 

**[Леви]**  
Не особо  
 **[Леви]**  
Ничего не имею против, просто стараюсь избегать мест, где есть люди, которые обмениваются подарками.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А, точно! Что тебе подарили Ханджи? 

**[Леви]**  
Не спрашивай.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Только что спросил :P  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да ладно, скажи!

 **[Леви]**  
Нет

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Скажи!

 **[Леви]**  
Нет

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Скажи скажи скажи!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну давай, говори!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет ничего хуже съедобного белья!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
… Есть?

 **[Леви]**  
Не скажу

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну чё ты!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Расскажи, и я тебе тоже что-нибудь расскажу!

 **[Леви]**  
Например?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не знаю, а что ты хочешь знать? 

Эрен понял, только немного запоздало, что, наверное, не стоило этого говорить. Не настолько сильно ему нужно было знать, что Ханджи подарили Леви… Просто интересно. Но было уже как-то поздно брать свои слова назад. Поэтому он просто сидел и, насупившись, смотрел на телефон в ожидании того, что у него спросит Леви.  
Однако если он сейчас снова заговорит о родителях, то это точно взбесит Эрена. Об этом совершенно не хотелось говорить. Хотелось забыть о случившемся, да и вообще, если бы не случайность, то Леви бы так никогда и не узнал о том разговоре.

 **[Леви]**  
Ладно  
 **[Леви]**  
Я спрошу первый.  
 **[Леви]**  
Если ты ответишь, тогда я расскажу.  
 **[Леви]**  
Если нет, то и я не скажу

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Договорились

Это было разумнее, чем сначала получить ответ на свой вопрос, а потом не иметь возможности уйти от темы, на которую не хотелось говорить. Эрен надеялся, что Леви не спросит ничего такого, что разозлит его — они всё ещё ходили по очень тонкому льду, хотя Эрен знал, что продолжит с ним разговаривать. По крайней мере, сейчас.

 **[Леви]**  
Ты собираешься продолжать со мной разговаривать, когда наступит январь?

Эрену хотелось рассердиться на такой вопрос. Где-то внутри начал закипать гнев. Но потом… Было несправедливо злиться из-за этого. Потому что, по-видимому, этот вопрос Леви задал для того, чтобы подготовиться. Если Эрен ответит отрицательно, то у Леви будет время, чтобы просто… смириться и не пережить слишком сильное потрясение в январе.  
Во всяком случае, Леви признавал, что в нём жил этот страх, и Эрен чувствовал себя немного виноватым.  
«Как же ты раздражаешь», — пробубнил он, вдохнул и написал ответ.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Так что за подарок?

 **[Леви]**  
Массажёр простаты 

Прочитав ответ, Эрен нахмурился. «Ма-что? Что это за херня?» Такое вообще существует? Он никогда раньше не слышал о нём. Не то чтобы он хорошо разбирался в секс-игрушках — то есть предполагал, что это была какая-то секс-игрушка, — но звучало как шутка. Как будто Ханджи склеили вместе какие-нибудь рандомные штуки.  
Эрен поколебался, но всё же открыл Safari и вставил текст сообщения в строку поиска. Брови взмыли вверх, а с губ сорвался невразумительный звук, когда на экране появились картинки, демонстрирующие ему гораздо больше, чем он собирался увидеть. Он быстро закрыл Safari, очень надеясь, что у родителей всё же нет доступа к истории поиска. Учитывая тот разговор, они точно будут считать, что он по парням.  
Телефон завибрировал, и Эрен скривился, пытаясь придумать подходящий ответ и ощущая, как лицо начало немного гореть при виде слов Леви.

 **[Леви]**  
Ты не ответил сразу, значит, ты либо помер от смеха, либо гуглил. Ну, что из этого?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты уже задал свой вопрос 

**[Леви]**  
Значит, гуглил   
**[Леви]**  
Не волнуйся, я в молодости тоже не знал, что это такое   
**[Леви]**  
Хотя я хорошо с ним управляюсь, Ханджи поняли это, когда я засунул его им в задницу.

Эрен не сдержал смешка. Вряд ли Леви действительно это сделал, скорее всего, просто запустил массажёром в голову.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне кажется, ты бы скорее использовал этой штукой как тупым предметом, чтобы их убить

 **[Леви]**  
Я думал об этом.  
 **[Леви]**  
Но с их мазохистскими наклонностями они бы подумали, что делаю им больно, чтобы возбудить.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Поэтому засунуть эту штуку в задницу было лучше?

 **[Леви]**  
Ханджи очень дорожит своей задницей  
 **[Леви]**  
Называет её своей золотой жилой  
 **[Леви]**  
В принципе логично, она выглядит лучше, чем лицо.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЛОЛ  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А как Ханджи выглядит?

 **[Леви]**  
Тупо

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Смешно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Серьёзно, скинь мне фотку.

 **[Леви]**  
То есть мою фотку они тебе скидывали, а свою нет?   
**[Леви]**  
Ясно.

Эрен прождал почти целую минуту, прежде чем получил фото. Он нажал на превью, чтобы открыть его на весь экран, и стал рассматривать Ханджи, обнаружив, что они выглядят нормальнее, чем он думал. Ему представлялся какой-то поехавший безумный учёный с белыми волосами и в очках со стёклами толщиной в палец. Очки действительно присутствовали, но в целом Ханджи выглядели нормально, да и волосы не были белыми. Он никогда бы не подумал, что этот человек любит экспериментировать и обсуждать, как избавиться от тела.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Они так нормально выглядят

 **[Леви]**  
Не ведись на это  
 **[Леви]**  
Это всё обман  
 **[Леви]**  
Я всё ещё считаю, что они что-то сделали с моим мозгом   
**[Леви]**  
Другого логичного объяснения, почему мы до сих пор живём вместе, нет.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Зато с ними не соскучишься, да?

 **[Леви]**  
Наверное.  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да?

 **[Леви]**  
Спасибо.  
 **[Леви]**  
За сообщение и за ответ.  
 **[Леви]**  
Мне надо идти. Петра начнёт меня искать. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ой, ты в гостях?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Извини  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я просто… хотел поздравить тебя с днём рождения

 **[Леви]**  
Я знаю  
 **[Леви]**  
Лучший подарок за сегодня.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну, если у меня в соперниках МАССАЖЁР ПРОСТАТЫ, то не то чтобы тут большая конкуренция

 **[Леви]**  
Спокойной НОЧИ Йегер

Эрен не сдержался и рассмеялся, после чего попрощался в ответ и отложил телефон на столик. Надо бы поставить его на зарядку, но было так лень, поэтому он просто снова закутался в одеяло и закрыл глаза, собираясь спать.  
Может быть, в итоге всё сложится.


	22. Прости меня

— Мам. Мам. Мам, мне нечем дышать. Мам.  
Эрен не мог дождаться момента, когда ему больше не придётся уезжать, потому что тогда, возможно, мать перестанет душить его каждый раз, когда ему предстояло сесть в самолёт. Ему всегда было интересно, как дело обстояло с Микасой, когда она уезжала, так как присутствовать при этом ему не случалось. Эрен надеялся, что она страдала так же сильно, потому ей, по-видимому, было очень весело, когда его буквально душили в объятиях.  
— Я просто так по тебе скучаю, когда ты уезжаешь, — сказала мать и вздохнула, с улыбкой взяв в руки его лицо. — Не позволяй собой помыкать, хорошо? Веди себя хорошо и найди себе замечательного парня или девушку на зависть Ханне.  
Эрен сердито посмотрел на Микасу, когда она кашлянула, пытаясь скрыть смешок, но не стал никак отвечать, быстро обнял отца и подошёл к ней, чтобы тоже обнять.  
— Давай без неприятностей в этом семестре, окей? — прошептала она ему на ухо, обнимая. — Не давай Леви никуда тебя впутать.  
— Не будет он меня никуда впутывать.  
Ну или, по крайне мере, Эрен на это надеялся. Леви монополизировал его время ещё больше, чем это когда-либо делала Ханна. Наверное, всё дело было в том, что он демонстрировал свою настоящую сущность. Они с Ханной были во многом схожи, по понятным причинам, но Леви был едва ли не в три раза смешнее, и Эрен не думал, что тот делал это нарочно. Так просто… получалось.   
Эрен очень старался не переписываться с Леви какое-то время, так как не хотел, чтобы семья и друзья, считали, что он пренебрегает ими из-за кого в телефоне, но, стоило им начать, как остановиться было уже сложно.   
Сейчас, когда Эрен уже не испытывал к нему такой сильной враждебности, было довольно легко вернуться к заведённому порядку. Всякий раз, когда что-то глупое или странное приходило Эрену в голову — а это случалось б _о_ льшую часть времени, если говорить честно, — он писал Леви. Тот, в свою очередь, похоже, стал следить за языком ещё меньше. Иногда это было забавно. Иногда — беспокоило.  
Леви не раз вслух задавался вопросом, как он ещё жив после стольких-то лет совместной жизни с Ханджи, но, по мнению Эрена, куда более впечатляющим был тот факт, что _Ханджи_ всё ещё живы после совместной жизни с Леви. Иногда он реально казался чокнутым. И представляющим угрозу жизни.  
Не то чтобы Эрен был против, это прекрасно дополняло его собственную чокнутость, но всё же было странно.  
— Всё! — сказал Эрен, когда мать в очередной раз заключила его в крепкие объятия, едва не вышибив из него дух.  
Серьёзно, это какое-то оружие массового поражения.  
— Мне пора. Люблю вас, счастливо вам тут провести время без меня, скоро спишемся!  
Эрен отстранился и направился к зоне досмотра. Мать крикнула ему вслед, чтобы написал, когда самолёт приземлится, и, помахав в знак того, что услышал её, скрылся за раздвижными дверьми.   
Он привычно разулся и снял толстовку, прошёл через рамку металлодетектора и затем собрал вещи с ленты. После чего с улыбкой направился в «Макдоналдс», невероятно довольный тем, что сможет в очередной раз помучить Жана, потому как тот вылетал из другого терминала, где его не было. Иногда он даже думал, не специально ли мама Жана выбирает билеты так, чтобы они вылетали в одно время, дабы подвергнуть своего сына мукам.  
Забрав заказ, Эрен сел за стол и, достав телефон, сделал нормальное на этот раз фото, чтобы отправить его Жану.

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Ты грёбаный предатель, ты же в курсе?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Утютю, кто-то завидует, что он маленький мальчик и не может купить себе еду для больших мальчиков?

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Иди пососи член Леви, Эрен 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не могу, вдруг ему понравится 

Становилось всё проще шутить на эту тему. Но только про Леви — про Жана было как-то неловко. Эрен объяснял это тем, что знал его сколько себя помнит, и ему не нравилось слышать подобные комментарии. Это весьма сильно пугало его, было неприятно думать в подобном ключе о своём практически брате.  
Эрен вышел из переписки с Жаном, открыл диалог с Леви и, медленно жуя, стал читать репортаж Леви.

 **[Леви]**  
Теперь они ищут в шкафчиках  
 **[Леви]**  
Опять поорали на меня  
 **[Леви]**  
Вот пошли угрозы  
 **[Леви]**  
А теперь мольбы. Быстро они.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну ты и засранец   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Лол  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Отдай уже Ханджи телефон  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Там у них наверняка все твои фотки на которые они дрочат

 **[Леви]**  
Теперь у меня ещё больше причин НЕ отдавать его.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Какой же засранец

Эрен снова открыл переписку с Жаном и нахмурился, увидев первое сообщение. Вылет перенесли на более раннее время, или он просто торопит события? Обычно проходило больше времени между прибытием в аэропорт и посадкой, но, судя по всему, Жан уже направлялся в самолёт.

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ПОСАДДДКАААААА  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЭРЕН  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЕСЛИ Я УМРУ  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ТО ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ ЗА ТОТ РАЗ КОГДА Я ТРАХНУЛ ТЕБЯ КОГДА ТЫ НАБУХАЛСЯ!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Отъебись, Жан!

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ НЕ ЗАБЫВАЙ МЕНЯ!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Надеюсь, твой самолёт не разобьётся, Лошадиная рожа.

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ИДИ В ЖОПУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ НАПИШУ ПОЗЖЕ!

Аппетит сказал пока, Эрен шлёпнул бургер на поднос и со вздохом потёр лицо, а затем снова открыл диалог с Леви.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
То есть Эрвин и правда твой лучший друг?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну типа как твой Жан?

 **[Леви]**  
Мы не говорим о коне

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты прав  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не говорим  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
В жопу его  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Просто интересно насчёт Эрвина  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Он близкий тебе человек?

 **[Леви]**  
Ну да

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А почему тогда ты не живёшь с ним?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
В смысле после универа.

 **[Леви]**  
Я жил  
 **[Леви]**  
Несколько лет  
 **[Леви]**  
Мы с Ханджи съехались относительно недавно   
**[Леви]**  
Я нашёл их на Крейгслисте 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И ты не испугался их склонности к убийствам?

 **[Леви]**  
Нет  
 **[Леви]**  
Я уверен, что могу вынести кого угодно

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Кроме моей сестры

 **[Леви]**  
Я же говорил, что не ожидал!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ага-ага  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как скажешь  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Так и почему вы разъехались?

 **[Леви]**  
Мне пришлось, когда Петра переехала

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Эрвин тебя выгнал?

 **[Леви]**  
Нет  
 **[Леви]**  
Я сам себя выгнал  
 **[Леви]**  
Как смотрел на эти сраные заигрывания, так аж блевать хотелось   
**[Леви]**  
Секс я ещё мог вынести  
 **[Леви]**  
Но эти сахарные сопли, что аж зубы гниют?  
 **[Леви]**  
Нет  
 **[Леви]**  
Ну и кстати, я никогда не признаюсь в этом, но я не против Ханджи. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Только что признался

 **[Леви]**  
Да, тебе  
 **[Леви]**  
Не им  
 **[Леви]**  
Залезли в мусорное ведро   
**[Леви]**  
Таких болванов ещё поискать

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ОМГ  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Останови их!

 **[Леви]**  
Всё нормально, не волнуйся  
 **[Леви]**  
Понятия не имею, с чего они взяли, что я положу их телефон туда. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А где он на самом деле?

 **[Леви]**  
В кармане штанов у них в комнате   
**[Леви]**  
Там, где они будут искать в последнюю очередь.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Сатана

 **[Леви]**  
Они купили мне на день рождения массажёр простаты   
**[Леви]**  
Им ещё повезло, что это ВСЁ, что я сделал

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Может, они пытались помочь  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Подарили тебе штуку, чтобы засунуть которую  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Надо вытащить эту огромную палку у тебя из задницы

_(прим. пер.: выражением "палка в заднице" описывают сурового, жёсткого человека, то есть эрен как бы говорит, что ханджи хотели, чтобы леви перестал быть таким засранцем)_

**[Леви]**  
Аккуратнее Йегер, или эта палка окажется в ТВОЕЙ заднице 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А я тогда смогу ходить так же прямо, как ты?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Надеюсь, на моём росте это никак не скажется

 **[Леви]**  
Ты мелкий говнюк, ты в курсе?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо, у меня хороший учитель :3

 **[Леви]**  
Такие, как ты вряд ли отличат лицо от жопы

С лёгким смешком Эрен покачал головой, убрал телефон обратно в карман и, подхватив поднос с остатками, отнёс его к контейнеру для мусора. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, выкидывая еду, но после всех комментариев от Жана от аппетита мало что осталось. Надо бы найти что-то равносильно мерзкое, чтобы доставать Жана.  
Собравшись, медленным шагом Эрен направился к своему выходу на посадку, по дороге доставая телефон, чтобы снова с улыбкой ответить Леви.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Так ты его уже опробовал?

 **[Леви]**  
Если ты спрашиваешь о том, о чём я думаю, что ты спрашиваешь   
**[Леви]**  
То я лечу к тебе в общагу и засовываю его тебе в жопу

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
То есть да

 **[Леви]**  
Увидимся через несколько часов Йегер  
 **[Леви]**  
Надеюсь, твой анус готов к этому монстру.

Эрен нахмурился, а затем получил изображение. Он оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что никто не видит, и открыл его, чтобы разглядеть. Мышцы ануса буквально сжались, когда он понял, что Леви _держал_ его, наглядно демонстрируя внушительные размеры приспособления.  
Эрен уже гуглил картинки, но тогда у него не сложилось правильного впечатления о том, насколько огромными они могут быть. А теперь сложилось. 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
КАКОГО ХРЕНА?!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
КАК ЭТО ВООБЩЕ МОЖНО ВСТАВИТЬ КОМУ-ТО В ЖОПУ?!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Кошмар  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Держи его подальше от меня  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне будут сниться кошмары

 **[Леви]**  
Успокойся Йегер  
 **[Леви]**  
Никто не собирается РЕАЛЬНО засовывать это тебе в очко 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
СЕРЬЁЗНО  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
КАК ЭТО ВООБЩЕ БЫВАЕТ ПРИЯТНО?!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
КАК ЭТО *МОЖЕТ* БЫТЬ ПРИЯТНО?!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У меня трамва

 **[Леви]**  
Меня забавляет твой ужас  
 **[Леви]**  
Выбеси меня ещё раз, и это станет твоим наказанием 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не, ну типа  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я серьёзно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как он вообще входит?

 **[Леви]**  
Достаточно расслабляешься и достаточно трахаешься   
**[Леви]**  
И входит

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А в тебя бы вошёл?

 **[Леви]**  
Прямо сейчас вряд ли  
 **[Леви]**  
Я уже несколько лет хорошенько не трахался  
 **[Леви]**  
По крайней мере снизу  
 **[Леви]**  
Поначалу пробовал  
 **[Леви]**  
Как-то не моё

Непонятно, как они так легко перешли к этой теме. О чём они сейчас вообще говорили? Почему они обсуждали огромный, порождающий ночные кошмары массажёр простаты? Эрен всё ещё не мог уверенно сказать, что верит в существование подобной штуки, несмотря на то, что Google говорил обратное.  
Сев рядом с выходом, Эрен посмотрел на время и вздохнул, чувствуя себя так, словно ждать ещё целую вечность. Но по крайней мере у него был Леви, чтобы составить компанию, хоть он и продолжал говорить о всяких секс-игрушках и присылал фото. Эрена это одновременно пугало и ставило в неловкое положение, ведь окружающие могли всё увидеть, да и для чего вообще некоторые из этих штук нужны?! Ну правда!  
Что ещё за анальная пробка?! _И почему у Леви их целых четыре?!_  
Тот предпочитал говорить, что все эти непотребства — подарки от Ханджи, но сколько же дней рождения надо было провести вместе, чтобы обзавестись такой коллекцией?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты же не из любителей БДСМ?

 **[Леви]**  
Нет  
 **[Леви]**  
Я дружу с Ханджи, забыл?  
 **[Леви]**  
Они находят любое оправдание, чтобы купить мне какую-нибудь странную хрень   
**[Леви]**  
Включая рандомные годовщины типа первого совместного похода за продуктами   
**[Леви]**  
Или день первого снегопада

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
То есть ты хочешь сказать, что НИЧЕГО из того, что ты мне показал, ты себе не покупал? 

**[Леви]**  
Я не испытываю особого полового влечения   
**[Леви]**  
Желание трахнуть кого-то или чтобы меня трахнули мне не очень свойственно.   
**[Леви]**  
Ну или, знаешь, было.  
 **[Леви]**  
До недавних пор

Эрен не знал, что на это ответить. Они ступили на опасную территорию, находиться на которой не хотелось. В шутках не было ничего страшного, но вот знать, дрочил ли Леви на его фотографии, не хотелось.  
Его спас вызов на посадку, который Эрен использовал как оправдание, чтобы выключить телефон. Леви всё равно не узнает, какие именно места приглашаются на борт, поскольку знал только то, что Эрен ждал уже больше десяти минут, и ничего не сказал, потому что это не имело отношения к их разговору.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Посадка началась  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне пора  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Постараюсь не забыть написать, когда сядем 

**[Леви]**  
Я отправлю тебе массажёр, если забудешь   
**[Леви]**  
Поэтому не забудь.

Всё ещё не в силах выкинуть из головы размеры и мысли о том, что физически невозможно засунуть такое, Эрен поморщился и поправил себя, что _обязательно_ напишет после посадки, после чего стал убирать телефон.  
Как и в прошлый раз, когда Эрен сидел здесь, Леви снова написал до того, как он успел отключить его, и Эрен снова прочитал.

 **[Леви]**  
Эй Эрен

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да?

 **[Леви]**  
Надеюсь, твой самолёт не разобьётся.

Эрен фыркнул так громко, что аж заболело в горле, и набрал ответ.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Иди в жопу, Леви

 **[Леви]**  
Только если хорошо попросишь.  
 **[Леви]**  
Напиши, когда приземлитесь.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Перестань командовать

 **[Леви]**  
Тебе это, похоже, нравится, поэтому не вижу причин переставать. 

Эрен оттянул воротник худи, почувствовав, что воздух в здании аэропорта был чуть теплее обычного. Он списал это на предполётную нервозность, потому как сам не очень любил летать один, но обычно всё же справлялся куда лучше Жана. Эрен считал полёт удивительной вещью, но все вокруг волновались о том, что самолёт разобьётся, не только Жан.  
Прочистив горло, он попрощался с Леви, отключил телефон и, закрыв глаза, приложил его ко лбу.   
Наверное, стоило бы беспокоиться, как легко они вернулись к тому, что было, но Эрен не беспокоился. Скорее наоборот, он был рад. Ему нравилось, что всё вроде как пришло в норму, ему нравилось общаться с Леви.  
Он по-прежнему не знал, хорошо это было или плохо.

***

Если бы Леви знал, чем обернётся этот вечер, когда брал трубку, то, возможно, не ответил бы на звонок. Он правда не был уверен, потому что, с одной стороны, был рад, а с другой — раздражён.  
Не говоря уже о том, что прошёл почти час, и телефон в руке у уха нагревался всё сильнее. Леви понятия не имел, что Эрен вообще умеет так много говорить. Обычно он не возражал. Сейчас же всё было в сути звонка, которая не приносила ему особого удовольствия.  
 _— Прости меня,_ — снова сказал Эрен гнусавым голосом, потому что последние минут двадцать плакал. — _Я просто ужасный человек._  
— Всё нормально, — повторил Леви в _миллионный_ раз монотонным голосом, глядя в одну точку на стене перед собой. — Эрен, тебе правда нужно найти Марко.  
 _— Нет,_ — возразил он с очередным всхлипом. _— Нет, я не могу. Я так подло поступил, и теперь ты меня ненавидишь._  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, Эрен, пожалуйста, иди найди Марко.  
 _— Нет,_ — опять.  
Из комнаты показались Ханджи и вскинули бровь, прежде чем помахать Леви с непонимающим видом.  
— Ты до сих пор с ним?  
Леви со вздохом кивнул и съехал дальше по подлокотнику, вытягивая ноги.  
— Сколько там алкоголь выводится из организма? — спросил Леви, не удосужившись прикрыть микрофон, так как был весьма уверен: что бы он ни сказал, всё потонет в ужасных всхлипах Эрена.  
— Ну не надо так, — пристыдили его Ханджи и пошли на кухню. — Я сделаю тебе чаю.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Леви в ответ.  
Всё это было довольно забавно где-то с час назад, когда Эрен только позвонил ему пьяный в стельку и ещё более странный, чем обычно. Было совершенно ясно, что состояние радости сменилось повышенной эмоциональностью, потому что за последние полчаса, в течение которых он искал Марко, чтобы уйти, его веселье и беспечность внезапно исчезли, и он говорил Леви о том, как ужасно поступил и что вовек не заслуживает прощения за то, как сильно его ранил. Эрен продолжал извиняться за то, что разбил Леви сердце, и, в соплях сидя на полу в ванной, настаивал, что он ужасный человек, который за свою жестокость заслуживает смерти.  
Слушать об этом было интересно, но спустя двадцать минут начало раздражать. Леви бы положил трубку, если бы не переживал за Эрена. Он не знал, чем это может быть чревато в его нынешнем состоянии, и волновался, не случится ли чего, если Эрен так и не найдёт Марко и не вернётся к себе в общежитие.  
 _— Леви,_ — позвал Эрен всё ещё надломленным и хриплым из-за рыданий голосом.  
— Что?  
 _— Как ты можешь не ненавидеть меня за то, как ужасно я поступил?_  
— Ты злился, — повторил Леви, в очередной раз. — Твою реакцию можно понять. Ты злился дольше, чем мне бы хотелось, но это в прошлом. Сейчас же мы общаемся, забыл? Даже прямо сейчас.  
 _— Но ты **так** расстроился. Ну то есть… как ты вообще можешь разговаривать со мной?_  
— Когда мы не разговариваем, мне ещё хуже, — досадливый вздох. — Эй, Эрен?  
 _— Да?_ — раздался в трубке голос, сопровождаемый громким швырком.  
Сейчас он наверняка выглядел просто замечательно с сопливым носом и слезами на лице. Леви был даже как-то рад, что не может видеть его.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, так? Тебе не нравится причинять мне боль? Можешь тогда для меня кое-что сделать?  
 _— Хорошо,_ — согласился Эрен.  
Казалось, он вот-вот снова разревётся. Потрясающе.  
— Можешь ради меня встать с пола и найти Марко? Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя сдох телефон, пока ты пьяный в доску на какой-то рандомной тусовке. Я хочу знать, что ты в целости и сохранности добрался домой. Поэтому можешь, пожалуйста, найти его ради меня?  
В трубке была тишина, и на секунду Леви начал переживать, что, может, Эрен отключился. Ему не понравилась паника, прострелившая его при мысли об этом.  
— Эрен?  
 _— Хорошо,_ — отозвался Эрен таким удручённым тоном, будто бы подумал, что Леви больше не хочет с ним разговаривать.  
Возможно, так и есть, но не потому, что Эрен ему не нравился, а потому, что он устал слушать его сопли по одному и тому же поводу.  
Стало понятно, что Эрен послушался, потому что после ещё нескольких шмыганий в трубке раздался громкий звук, вынудив Леви поморщиться и слегка отодвинуть телефон от уха. Эрен говорил, что заперся в ванной на втором этаже, поэтому сейчас, судя по всему, приближался к источнику музыки на первом.  
В поле зрения Леви появились Ханджи с чашкой чая в руке, и, кивнув в знак благодарности, он взял её и опустил на обтянутое джинсовой тканью колено, слегка придерживая за ручку. После этого Ханджи, пожелав спокойной ночи и получив ответное пожелание, ушли.  
Разговаривать с Эреном и в принципе слышать его было сложнее, по мере того как он двигался в толпе, поэтому Леви просто тянул чай, слушая музыку. Спустя десять минут, когда кружка опустела, он услышал то, что заставило его надеяться, что скоро Эрен отправится домой.  
 _— Где ты был?! Я тебя уже несколько часов ищу! С кем ты там разговариваешь?!_  
Похоже, Марко наконец нашёлся.  
 _— Нет! Не трогай!_  
 _— Помолчи и дай мне телефон! Пожалуйста, пусть это не Микаса, Жан, это ты?_  
— Привет, Марко.  
Повисла короткая тишина — ну то есть в смысле речи, а не музыки, хотя стало немного тише, видимо, они вышли из помещения.  
 _— Леви. Привет. Это… Извини за Эрена, он обещал, что не будет напиваться, но, понимаешь, столько всего произошло и всё такое._  
— Я заметил.  
Леви мог слышать, как Эрен хнычет на фоне, требуя свой телефон обратно. Он также слышал странные шлепки, как будто бы Эрен несильно хлопал Марко по лицу в попытках отобрать телефон.  
 _— Он опять хочет с тобой поговорить. Извини, я отведу его домой, он должен быстро заснуть._  
— Хорошо.  
Леви встал, решив, что самое время готовиться ко сну. Он выключил свет в гостиной и отправился в ванную, где закрыл дверь и выключил микрофон, чтобы справить нужду.  
 _— Леви,_ — это был снова Эрен. — _Я нашёл Марко. Ты всё ещё ненавидишь меня?_  
Леви сумел снова включить микрофон локтем, пока мыл руки, и наклонился поближе к телефону.  
— Я слышал, молодец, Йегер.  
 _— Ты всё ещё меня ненавидишь!_  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, — ответил Леви, раздражённо вздохнув. — Можешь, пожалуйста, перестать так говорить?  
«Иначе я начну тебя ненавидеть», — подумал он со злостью. Понятное дело, не имея это в виду на самом деле, просто он очень ненавидел тех, кого по пьяни бросало в крайнюю степень эмоциональности. С Эрвином случалось то же самое, и это сводило с ума. Была причина, по которой Леви ненавидел быть с ним в День Святого Патрика, и заключалась она как раз в этом.  
Ханджи становились чрезмерно счастливыми, что неудивительно. С Петрой было странно, потому что она становилась агрессивной. В последний раз, когда ей случилось напиться, она устроила три драки и сломала нос их общему другу. А ещё два собственных пальца, но узнала об этом, только когда прошло похмелье.   
Насчёт себя Леви не знал — никто ничего не говорил, все настаивали, что так забавнее. Он не особо часто напивался, чтобы беспокоиться об этом, поэтому никогда не зацикливался.  
Эрен начал плакать снова, когда Леви чистил зубы, послышался звук захлопывающейся двери в машину, и на заднем плане Марко громко оповестил его, где они сейчас, чтобы Леви понимал, как скоро они доберутся до общежития.   
Закончив дела в ванной, Леви ушёл в комнату, снова приложив телефон к уху, чтобы не мешать Ханджи. Положив аппарат на прикроватную тумбочку, он включил громкую связь и стал переодеваться: с наступлением зимы стало прохладнее, но не настолько, чтобы надевать тёплую зимнюю пижаму, поэтому он натянул шорты и свободную кофту.   
Потушив свет, он забрался в кровать и снова взял телефон, однако громкую связь не выключил, положив его рядом с подушкой. Пришлось потянуться за зарядкой, Леви знал, что опасно заряжать телефон прямо рядом с головой, и не собирался оставлять его так. Как только они закончат разговор, он переложит его обратно на тумбочку. Просто батарейка почти села, и неизвестно, как Эрен отреагирует, учитывая его состояние, если Леви неожиданно исчезнет.   
_— Давай, вот так, поднимайся,_ — говорил Марко, пока Эрен продолжал ныть по поводу того, какой он ужасный человек. _— Да, да, тебе жаль. Леви понимает. Давай, пойдём._  
Дверь хлопнула ещё раз, и, судя по звуку, Марко удалось вытащить его из машины. Дальше в основном было слышно, как Марко ругается на Эрена, чтобы тот держался на ногах, и Эрен постоянно твердит, что Леви ненавидит его. И каждый раз Леви был вынужден заверять его, что это не так, иначе Эрен повышал голос, и Марко приходилось его затыкать. Леви посчитал, что поведёт себя любезно и спасёт Марко от праведного гнева соседей по этажу.  
 _— Хорошо, пойдём в ванную. Теперь давай положим трубку._  
 _— Нет!_  
Паника в голосе Эрена немного ошарашила, Леви нахмурился и положил телефон чуть ближе, чтобы лучше слышать, когда звуки голосов стали эхом отдаваться от стен ванной комнаты.   
_— Нет, я не могу положить трубку! Я **всегда** кладу трубку! Я не могу положить трубку! Не забирай телефон, нет!_  
Услышать, как Эрен паникует из-за этого, было подобно удару в лицо. После ссоры Леви так долго имел дело с рассерженным Эреном, что не смог толком узнать о том, какое влияние это оказало на его чувства и эмоции. Всё, что Леви было известно, — это то, что он причинил Эрену боль и разозлил его. Теперь он начинал понимать, что Эрен знал обо всех ужасных вещах, которые сделал в ответ, хотя и пытался закрыть на них глаза во время ссоры и последующего налаживания отношений.  
— Всё нормально, Марко, — наконец сказал Леви, когда паника Эрена стала набирать обороты — по-видимому, Марко всё же забрал телефон. — Просто отключи микрофон, пока не вернётесь в комнату, чтобы я не слушал его нытьё.  
 _— Хорошо, да, сейчас._  
Тишина. Леви потёр лицо и медленно вздохнул. Слова, что Эрен сказал только что, раз за разом крутились у него в голове. То есть Эрен, по крайней мере подсознательно, осознавал тот факт, что причинил Леви боль. Скорее всего, он просто пытался не обращать на это внимания, потому что Леви был слишком занят переживаниями о том, что может потерять Эрена, и считал, что извинения могут прозвучать странно.  
И Леви действительно показалось странным, что Эрен позвонил именно ему. Конечно, поначалу всё было бодро и весело, но, как только настроение переменилось, стоило догадаться, что это из-за чувства вины. Даже Марко сказал, что Эрен не собирался пить, то есть, очевидно, было у его в голове что-то ещё помимо вероятности влюбиться в парня. Леви не знал наверняка, правда ли это, сейчас он просто строил предположения.  
То есть Эрен действительно чувствовал, что тоже виноват в произошедшем, но просто не знал, как об этом поговорить. Это как-то бесило Леви, но в то же время он был немного рад. Завтра, наверное, можно будет более детально поговорить об этом, если Эрен захочет, но это вряд ли. Скорее всего, он будет избегать Леви, учитывая, каким дураком выставляет себя весь вечер.  
 _— …ы положил трубку! Как ты мог, Марко?! Он будет ненавидеть меня! Ты положил трубку!_  
 _— Эрен! **Эрен**! Я выключил микрофон, он тебя не слышал!_  
— Эрен, — позвал Леви, жалея Марко и радуясь, что не ему приходится иметь дело с пьяным вусмерть парнем.   
Пьяные люди раздражали.  
 _— Леви, я не клал трубку! Не клал!_  
— Да, не клал, — согласился Леви. — Я всё ещё здесь, микрофон был выключен. Помолчи и слушайся Марко, пожалуйста.  
 _— Хорошо. Не сердись._  
— Я не сержусь.  
 _— Видишь? Всё хорошо. Он снова тут, теперь ты пойдёшь спать?_  
 _— Хорошо._  
Послышал шорох — очевидно, Марко пытался довести Эрена до места назначения. Раздался щелчок, так близко к телефону, что это могла быть только зарядка.   
_— Так, он всё ещё тут, всё хорошо. Пожалуйста, не оставляй так телефон на ночь. Поговори с Леви и ложись спать, хорошо?_  
 _— Хорошо,_ — сказал Эрен, словно маленький ребёнок.   
_— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Эрен. Спокойной ночи, Леви._  
— Спокойной, — пожелал Леви в ответ.   
Спустя несколько секунд он услышал, как дверь закрылась — Марко ушёл. Он снова остался один на один с пьяным Эреном.   
— Ты лёг?  
 _— Да, Марко сказал, что я должен лечь спать,_ — прозвучало так, словно ему претила одна только мысль об этом. — _Я не хочу спать._  
— Почему?  
 _— Потому что я не хочу проснуться — а тебя снова нет._  
Леви свёл брови — ему не нравился эффект, которые эти слова на него произвели. Словно удар под дых.   
— Это же ты ушёл от меня, забыл?  
 _— Я думал, что ты вернёшься,_ — так тихо, что Леви бы и не услышал, если бы телефон не был так близко к уху.  
— Я вернулся.  
 _— Не уходи больше. Обещаю, что на этот раз не положу трубку, поэтому больше не уходи от меня._  
— Не уйду.  
Эта сторона Эрена была странной. Вот так он себя чувствовал, когда Леви наконец всё рассказал? Когда он излил ему душу, пусть и по-своему, и объяснил причину, почему всё получилось так, как получилось? К такому Эрену он не привык. Не то чтобы он ему не нравился, просто было странно. И немного беспокоило.  
— Эрен, тебе нормально? — спросил Леви осторожно. — Ну в смысле что мы снова разговариваем… Ты же не против, да?  
 _— Ты больше не хочешь со мной разговаривать?_ — паника снова дала о себе знать. — _Почему? Что я сделал? Прости меня! Я не хотел обидеть тебя, прости меня, Леви!_  
— Эрен. Эрен!  
Леви отключил громкую связь, когда Эрен снова начал повышать голос.  
— Эрен, послушай меня. _Послушай_ меня!  
На этот раз ему удалось остановить поток слов.  
— Эрен, всё хорошо. Много всего случилось за последние несколько месяцев, и я знаю, что для тебя это большие перемены. Я знаю, что я не то, чего ты хотел, но у тебя и у меня — у нас всё хорошо. Мы друзья, и это уже хорошо, пока ты не разберёшься со всем. Понимаешь?  
 _— Хорошо,_ — тихо ответил Эрен. — _Ты останешься?_  
— Да, я никуда не ухожу.  
 _— Хорошо. Я ложусь спать._  
— Хорошая идея. Не забудь убрать телефон.  
 _— Стой, почему?_  
И снова паника. Господи боже, пьяный Эрен был невыносим.  
 _— Ты же сказал, что останешься!_  
Леви понятия не имел, что тот имеет в виду, пока до него не дошло, что Эрен говорил о том, что происходит конкретно сейчас. Он хотел, чтобы Леви остался с ним, пока он не заснёт. Чёрт, этого Леви не понял.  
— Я останусь на телефоне, но положи его на полку. Не оставляй его на кровати, хорошо?  
 _— Хорошо._  
Послышался шорох и громкий стук, затем опять шорох.  
 _— Спокойной ночи, Леви._  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Леви отложил собственный телефон на тумбочку, предварительно снова включив громкую связь, и стал ждать, пока дыхание Эрена выровняется, что означало бы, что тот заснул, но в итоге уснул первым, и ночью ему снились сны, в которых странный пьяный Эрен творил абсолютно рандомные вещи.

***

Он умирал. Он знал, что ещё не умер, иначе ему бы не было так погано. Он бы не чувствовал ничего, что было бы гораздо предпочтительнее. Голова гудела, в животе ухало, а во рту будто кошки нассали.  
Медленно перекатившись, Эрен сумел открыть глаза, благодарный за то, что на улице было темно и мрачно, иначе солнечный свет выжег бы ему сетчатку. Это сколько вчера надо было выпить? Он уже даже не помнил. Как и то, как вернулся в общежитие, но, видимо, Марко нашёл его и притащил домой.  
Прекрасно. Эрен знал, что становится чрезмерно эмоциональным, когда напивается, поэтому, наверное, плакался Марко в жилетку о том, какой он плохой друг. Чёрт, и ещё наверняка позвонил Жану. Пьяный, он имел склонность звонить близким людям и вымаливать прощение за какие-то свои чудовищные поступки.  
Кажется, напившись в прошлый раз, он позвонил Жану и просил прощения за то, что съел последний вишнёвый фруктовый лёд.  
Когда им было по восемь лет.  
Иногда его мозг откапывал совершенно странные вещи, и он ненавидел это. Теперь Жан будет весь день смеяться над ним из-за этого, Эрен уже чувствовал это. Проверять сообщения не хотелось, там, наверное, уже целая куча.  
Со тяжёлым вздохом перекатившись обратно на спину, он закрыл лицо руками и застонал. Хуже некуда, _почему_ он напился?  
 _— Эрен?_  
Закрытые руками глаза резко распахнулись, и он медленно убрал ладони от лица, сел и оглядел комнату. Тут же никого, так?  
 _— Эрен, ты проснулся?_  
«Господи, пожалуйста, скажи, что это неправда». Медленно повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на полку, Эрен обнаружил там свой телефон, стоящий на зарядке — как и всегда утром. Дотянувшись одной рукой, он коснулся экрана и провёл пальцем по нижней часть, чтобы открыть экран «Домой».  
Только вот он не открылся. Вместо него на экране высветился текущий вызов на громкой связи. Текущий вызов, который оповещал о том, что звонок длится уже четырнадцать часов и двадцать две минуты.  
Посмотрев на время, Эрен быстро произвёл в уме некоторые вычисления и заключил, что совершенно точно позвонил ещё на вечеринке. Это значило, что он позвонил…  
— О господи.  
Эрен отвернулся от полки и снова спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Господи, хочу сдохнуть.  
 _— Алкоголь этому поспособствует._  
Эрен знал, что Леви прекрасно понимает, что он хотел умереть вовсе не поэтому. Блин, он позвонил Леви. Он, чёрт возьми, позвонил _Леви_! Блин! Что он сказал, пока был пьян? Что, если он сказал что-то такое, в правдивости чего не был уверен? Например, он мог сказать, что хочет переспать с Леви, хотя сам не знал, так ли это! По крайней мере, пока. Его всё ещё терзали противоречия. Но блин! _Блин_!  
 _— Успокойся, Йегер, всё не так плохо._  
— Почему ты не положил трубку?! — накинулся Эрен, снова повернувшись к телефону, и схватился за полку обеими руками, обуреваемый желанием буквально вгрызться в кусок дерева.  
Твою мать, хотелось сдохнуть прямо сейчас.   
— И сколько мы разговаривали, пока я был пьяный?!  
 _— Какое-то время._  
В голосе Леви не было слышно веселья по этому поводу. Чёрт. _Чёрт_!  
«Чертовски грёбаный сраный чёртов чёрт!» — думал Эрен, действительно вонзив зубы в деревянную полку, как будто, прокусив её, решил бы все свои проблемы.  
 _— Сначала, когда ты только позвонил, всё было нормально, ты был весёлый и пьяный. А потом стал странным и начал плакать._  
Эрен был готов вылететь прямо через грёбаную крышу. Быть такого не могло, он _всегда_ звонил Жану! Блин! _Блин_!  
 _— Марко нашёл тебя и привёл домой, но ты не клал трубку и просил меня остаться с тобой, пока не заснёшь. Я заснул раньше и, когда проснулся, увидел, что звонок всё ещё идёт, поэтому подумал, что будет странно положить трубку, и не стал это делать. Теперь ты протрезвел?_  
— Лучше бы нет, — признался Эрен, снова ударяясь головой об полку, и потёрся об неё, чувствуя, как древесина впивается в кожу. — А это… Что именно я говорил?  
Молчание. Твою мать! Это плохо. Очень плохо. Очень-очень плохо. Чёрт. _Чёрт_!  
 _— Нам нужно поговорить._  
Паника, которая охватила Эрена, когда он услышал эти слова, заставила его задаться вопросом, что почувствовал Леви, когда он написал ему то же самое. До этого момента он не осознавал, насколько боится потерять Леви, возможно, потому, что всё это время _Леви_ бегал за ним. Чёрт, что он наговорил?!  
— Леви… Слушай, что бы я там ни сказал вчера, извини. Я не… Я не собирался тебе звонить.  
 _— А мне кажется, собирался,_ — сказав это, Леви замолчал на несколько секунд, прежде чем продолжить. — _Эрен, почему ты постоянно просил меня не ненавидеть тебя? Ты так думаешь? Что я тебя ненавижу?_  
— Я… что?  
Нахмурившись, Эрен посмотрел на телефон.  
— Нет, я… Слушай, когда я напиваюсь, у меня начинается… странная фаза, когда мой мозг вспоминает всякие ужасные вещи, которые я когда-то кому-то делал, и я начинаю звонить этим людям, которых обидел, и прошу не ненавидеть меня. Обычно это Жан, потому что, ну, давай честно, нам всегда есть из-за чего поспорить. Вчера я, наверное… просто…  
Эрен поморщился.  
— Слушай, насчёт того, что был в том месяце…  
 _— Не переживай из-за этого. Это пройденный этап, всё в прошлом._  
— Нет, не в прошлом.  
Эрен снова упёрся лбом в полку, всё ещё крепко сжимая её.   
— Леви, ты облажался, и это нельзя отрицать, но ты извинился и сделал всё, что мог, чтобы исправить ситуацию за нас _обоих_ , а я просто сидел и злился. Когда я снова начал тебе писать, даже до того, как поехал домой, я всё равно немного злился, но, кажется, начал понимать, что не только со мной поступили несправедливо. Ты признался, что не знал, как полагается вести себя в подобных ситуациях, потому что раньше у тебя не было человека, который был бы тебе важен, и было нечестно с моей стороны ждать, что ты знаешь, что нужно делать. Я сказал тебе удалить мой номер, и, хотя ты этого не сделал, ты не заговаривал со мной потому, что именно это и подразумевали мои слова. Ты держался на расстоянии не потому, что ты сам хотел этого, а потому, что думал, что этого хочу я. Поэтому предъявлять тебе что-то типа «не надо было меня слушать», когда ты мне наконец-то позвонил… Прости меня. Мне жаль, что я сделал из тебя плохого, и мне жаль, что я поступил несправедливо. Я просто… хотел, чтобы ты услышал это от меня, когда я трезвый. Поэтому просто знай, что я чувствую себя виноватым, и хотя уже немного поздно извиняться, но мне правда жаль, что я заставил тебя пройти через эту боль. Просто знай, что мне было так же больно, даже если ты мне не веришь.  
Ненадолго воцарилось молчание: вероятно, Леви не знал, что на это ответить. Он часто говорил, что ему не нравятся все эти непонятные сентиментальные глупости, поэтому его реакцию можно было понять.   
_— Я верю тебе. Я помню твой голос, когда мы впервые поговорили. Он звучал так же, как чувствовал себя я, поэтому я знаю, что сделал тебе больно. Но спасибо за то, что признаёшь, что не только тебе было больно._  
— Хорошо.   
Эрен с напряжённым лицом смотрел на телефон, размышляя, не лучше ли на этом закончить. У мозга на этот счёт были другие идеи, потому что, стоило ему открыть рот, слова вырвались наружу без его на то согласия.   
— Так, мне всё равно нужно об этом поговорить. Ну то есть... Мне кажется, что меня так выбесило твоё вранье, что я не мог заставить себя заглянуть глубже, но когда я приехал домой, поговорил со своей семьёй и выслушал все их вопросы о Ханне, то я просто… — он нахмурился. — Не только ты врал. Жану, Армину и Микасе тоже было обидно, из-за того что я врал по поводу отношений с Ханной, и я… Я был на твоём месте, я поступил со своими друзьями точно так же. Им было неприятно, но они _так_ легко простили меня. Я сделал ровно то же самое, что и ты, но им хватило сил простить меня и оставить это в прошлом. Но когда ты соврал мне, то я… Я поступил как мудак, и даже не раз и не два, а целых _три_ раза.  
 _— У нас была немного другая ситуация,_ — сказал Леви ровным голосом.  
Эрен не понимал, как Леви мог быть настолько _понимающим_ , чёрт возьми?  
— Я знаю, что другая, но… просто… разозлись на меня хотя бы! Накричи, скажи, что я лицемерный придурок!  
 _— Я ударил тебя, Эрен. Это помогло мне справиться с гневом. Для меня это пройденный этап, он в прошлом._  
«Я не заслуживаю тебя», — застыло на кончике языка, но Эрен заставил себя сдержаться по двум причинам. Во-первых, он не хотел, чтобы у Леви сложилось неправильное впечатление, а во-вторых, он волновался, что потеряет Леви как друга, если тот поймёт, что согласен с этим утверждением.  
Удивительно быстро они вернулись к привычному положению вещей — и удивительно сильно Эрен боялся, что снова лишится этого.  
 _— Эрен. Это в прошлом. Я больше не сержусь._  
— Но сердился же?  
 _— Естественно._  
— Прости меня.  
 _— Ты уже говорил это, Эрен. Проехали._  
— Хорошо, — смирился Эрен и поморщился. — А что именно я говорил?  
 _— В основным ныл, чтобы я тебя не ненавидел. Это было мило первые минут пять. Оставшиеся сорок пять — уже не очень._  
Эрен рассмеялся, а затем слегка застонал от смущения.  
— Господи, надо было положить трубку.  
 _— Я не хотел класть трубку, пока ты такой. Непонятно, что бы случилось._  
— Извини, — произнёс Эрен со смешком. — Обещаю, что в следующий раз, когда буду пить, попрошу кого-нибудь спрятать телефон. Ну, зато хотя бы Жан обрадуется. Это первый раз за всё время, когда я ему не позвонил.  
 _— Я рад, что ты позвонил мне, а не коню._  
Вздохнув в ответ, Эрен помотал головой. Когда уже Леви избавится от своей иррациональной ненависти к его другу? Жан только и делал, что поддерживал их с того самого момента, как они снова начали разговаривать, так что Леви стоило бы быть снисходительней.   
— Хорошо, что у тебя теперь ещё один телефон, иначе было бы совсем тяжело с работой.  
 _— Без шуток. У меня нет времени нянчиться с мелкими паршивцами, так что не превращай это в привычку._  
— Не буду. Бросаю пить, — рассмеялся Эрен и тут же снова застонал: голова по-прежнему гудела. — Пойду извинюсь перед Марко и найду что-нибудь поесть. Извини за вчерашний дурдом.  
 _— Всё нормально. Как я уже сказал, не превращай это в привычку._  
— Хорошо. Сейчас я положу трубку, но не как какой-то мудак, а как нормальный человек, которому нужно сходить отлить, и вряд ли ты хочешь это слышать.  
 _— Ты всегда можешь отключить микрофон, как вчера._  
Даже сквозь телефон Эрен чувствовал, что Леви ухмыляется. Чёрт, чувство стыда теперь будет преследовать его _месяцами_.  
— Иди в жопу, Леви.  
 _— Только если хорошо попросишь._  
— _Пока_ , Леви!  
Эрен положил трубку, плюхнулся на кровать наоборот, ногами на подушку, и закрыл лицо руками, и из-за них послышался громкий протяжный стон. Было стыдно буквально до смерти. Как он мог позвонить Леви? Он же всегда звонил Жану, _всегда_. Так почему на этот раз выбрал кого-то другого?  
Дурацкий вопрос, понятно почему. С кем он в последнее время обошёлся хуже, чем когда-либо вообще обходился с Жаном?  
Послышался щелчок дверного замка, и Эрен знал, кто это, ещё до того, как гость заговорил. Само собой, Марко ушёл с ключом, чтобы запереть дверь и в то же время иметь возможность открыть её, если вдруг Эрен начнёт задыхаться посреди ночи.  
— И как мы себя сегодня чувствуем? — спросил Марко абсолютно бодрым и радостным тоном.   
— Я доверял тебе, — заявил Эрен, бубня из-за собственных рук. — Как ты мог позволить мне позвонить ему?  
— В какой-то момент ты просто исчез. Я искал тебя около часа. А когда нашёл, ты уже разговаривал с ним и истерил каждый раз, когда я пытался положить трубку.  
Ещё более громкий стон огласил комнату. Получается, Леви всё слышал, и от осознания этого снова захотелось умереть. Интересно, крыша достаточно высоко, чтобы умереть, а не просто покалечиться, если прыгнуть с неё? Хуже некуда. Эрен ощущал себя неудачником.  
— Я слышал, как ты разговаривал, получается, вызов всё ещё шёл?  
Эрен кивнул, всё ещё не отнимая рук от лица.  
— Хочется сдохнуть.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Марко. — Вставай, пойдём покормим тебя.  
С очередными стенаниями Эрен наконец открыл лицо и, перекатившись по кровати, с усилием поднялся на ноги, после чего схватил первую попавшуюся толстовку. Спал он в одних только спортивках, то есть Марко переодел его по возвращении, но, взяв с полки пару обуви, Эрен решил, что переживёт двухминутную прогулку до общего корпуса, где находится столовая.  
— Пойдём, — пробормотал, натянув кроссовки.  
Когда они оба вышли из комнаты, он закрыл дверь протянутым Марко ключом.  
— Эрен?  
— Мм?  
Всё ещё чувствовалась тошнота — и смущение.  
— Я рад, что вы снова разговариваете, — ответил Марко с доброй улыбкой. — Ты выглядишь гораздо счастливее, чем раньше.  
— Спасибо, Марко.  
Они уже спускались по лестнице, когда кое-что пришло Эрену в голову.  
— Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?  
— Конечно.  
— А ты понял? Когда он заявился сюда, ты уже тогда понял, что я снова буду с ним разговаривать?  
Такое чувство, что все вокруг знали о происходящем больше него самого, и теперь стало даже любопытно, было ли для Марко очевидно, что в конце концов он перестанет злиться и простит Леви.  
— Нет, не знал, — ответил Марко с едва заметной улыбкой и придержал входную дверь. — Я понял это, когда он позвонил тебе и я слышал, как ты кричишь за стеной.  
— Понятно, — пробормотал Эрен, пряча руки в карманах и ёжась от холода.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, на крытых дорожках не было снега.   
— Как-то сбивает с толку, когда тебе нравится парень.  
— А, то есть теперь он тебе _нравится_ , так? — поддразнил Марко, шагая рядом, и широко улыбнулся от уха до уха.  
Такая улыбка была для него редкостью, и зрелище было довольно пугающее.  
— Отстань. Я всё ещё… пытаюсь разобраться с этим.  
— Обещаю, что никому не скажу.  
Эрен метнул в него раздражённый взгляд, а затем потянул на себя дверь общего корпуса.

***

**[Леви]**  
Ты какой-то жутко молчаливый  
 **[Леви]**  
Чем занят?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А мне нельзя молчать? O_o

 **[Леви]**  
Ты никогда не молчишь, когда делаешь домашнюю работу.  
 **[Леви]**  
Я же целый месяц с этим жил, забыл?  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты вечно   
**[Леви]**  
НЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЛ ЭТО ТАК СЛОЖНО  
 **[Леви]**  
ЖААААААААААААААААЛОВАЛСЯ Я НЕНАВИЖУ ЭТИ ПАРЫ  
 **[Леви]**  
ААААААААААААААААААААААА КТО ВООБЩЕ СЕЙЧАС ЧИТАЕТ КНИГИ?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЛОЛ  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Последнее правда  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Книги — это пережиток прошлого  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Кто вообще сейчас читает книги?

 **[Леви]**  
Много кто  
 **[Леви]**  
Ханджи читает книги

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну нормальность — это не совсем про Ханджи…

 **[Леви]**  
Справедливо.  
 **[Леви]**  
Что у тебя за задание?

Эрен посмотрел на название первой попавшейся книги на столе и ответил Леви.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
По рунологии

 **[Леви]**  
Мне всё ещё кажется, что ты этот предмет сам придумал

Эрен отложил телефон и вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, затем посмотрел на экран компьютера, где не было никакой домашней работы по рунологии. Должна была быть, но спустя несколько недель постоянных переписок с Леви после Рождества ему нужно было знать.   
Хотя, может, не прямо сейчас. Можно отправить ещё пару сообщений, он никуда не спешит.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мы сегодня играем?

 **[Леви]**  
Посмотрим

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
На что?

 **[Леви]**  
Будешь так же отстойно играть?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Какой же ты мудак, Леви  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Жан спрашивал, можно ли с нами  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хочет проверить, прокачался ли с последнего раза 

**[Леви]**  
Никаких коней

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да ладно тебе, почему?

 **[Леви]**  
Ты говорил, что он продолжает шутить шутки про любовь к тебе   
**[Леви]**  
И секс с тобой  
 **[Леви]**  
Никаких коней

Эрен немного помрачнел. Он терпеть не мог, когда Жан говорил об этом, но ещё больше ненавидел, когда это делал Леви. Жан всё ещё иногда писал ему по утрам всякие непристойности, которые портили весь день наперёд, и одна только мысль о том, чтобы сделать что-то подобное со своим братом, была ему омерзительна.  
Не кровным братом, но почти что. Всё равно отвратительно.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А если я возьму с него обещание, что он больше так не будет? Тогда можно?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты же понимаешь, что мне от них хуже, чем тебе, да? 

**[Леви]**  
Ладно.  
 **[Леви]**  
Но пусть только попробует заикнуться — я кикну его сразу же.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Если это случится, я с радостью тебя поддержу :P  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо, Леви

 **[Леви]**  
Разве ты не должен делать свою домашку?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты ТОЛЬКО ЧТО сам жаловался, что я молчу   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Жан для тебя прямо переломный момент, да? :P  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Серьёзно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Между нами нет ничего такого  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И он влюблён в Микасу

 **[Леви]**  
И в Марко.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Именно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Разве ты не заметил, что у него есть определённый тип?   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И вот ТЫ подходишь куда больше   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ему нравятся тёмные волосы и глаза 

**[Леви]**  
У меня голубые глаза

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А у меня зелёные, следовательно, согласно твоей логике, я совершенно точно не в его вкусе 

**[Леви]**  
Как скажешь, любимый   
**[Леви]**  
Извини  
 **[Леви]**  
Я не хотел  
 **[Леви]**  
Привычка.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ничего.

Леви отлично справлялся с тем, чтобы не называть его так, когда они общались голосом, но в переписке это обращение так или иначе проскальзывало. Силы привычки, как и говорил Леви, и Эрен мог понять. Когда это случилось впервые, Эрену показалось, будто его ударили прямо по лицу, но сразу после Леви так быстро стал писать сообщения с извинениями, что Эрен невольно рассмеялся. Его это даже не разозлило — просто стало шоком, когда он увидел это слово спустя столько времени.  
И, честно говоря, было даже как-то приятно, когда так получалось. Эрен бы не признался в этом Леви, потому что не хотел, чтобы тот знал, что ему это нравится, потому что это могло бы косвенно указывать на то, что ему нравятся и _другие_ вещи, но при виде этого слова он вспоминал, как хорошо было раньше.  
Как хорошо всё стало снова. Не точно так же, но достаточно близко.  
Словно и не было трёх месяцев молчания. Словно кто-то из них просто уезжал, а не они оба игнорировали друг друга. Они оба простили и забыли. Ну, не прям совсем забыли, но сейчас всё было нормально. Между ними всё было хорошо.  
Леви никогда не поднимал тему своей симпатии, за что Эрен был ему благодарен, но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что никогда об этом не думал.  
Потому что он думал.  
Много.  
В основном он обсуждал это с Марко, но иногда звонил Жану. По крайней мере, тот признался, что ему нравился и парень, и девушка, поэтому было легче. У Марко, казалось, нет определённого мнения по поводу всей этой темы с гендером, и с Жаном было проще, потому что он понимал, что имеет в виду Эрен.  
Эрен считал, что любит девушку, которая оказалась парнем, и это было странно. Но не то чтобы невозможно, просто… нужно было перестроиться. И он пытался.  
Но Леви об этом он не скажет. Пока не будет уверен, что сможет целоваться с парнем, быть с парнем. Заниматься… _другими_ вещами с парнем.  
«Аа! — Эрен до ощутимой боли хлопнул себя по щекам. — Так! Соберись!»

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Рунология это скучно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Надо сесть за английский  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но сначала схожу в душ

 **[Леви]**  
В два часа дня в воскресенье?  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты просто прокрастинируешь.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Именно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я в душ  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
скоро вернусь

 **[Леви]**  
Домашняя работа сама себя не сделает, Йегер 

Отложив телефон на стол, Эрен сжал компьютер в руках, медленно вздохнул и расслабил ладони. «Так, — сказал он себе, ненадолго прикрыв глаза. — Подумаешь. Сейчас вот это посмотрю, и узнаем, что будет. Подумаешь, ничего такого».  
Эрен сделал глубокий вдох и наконец включил видео, которое стояло на паузе уже около часа. Сцепил ладони и, поднеся их ко рту, заставил себя смотреть.  
Он очень надеялся, что в университете не отслеживают, чем люди занимаются в своим компьютерах, иначе все в ИТ-отделе узнают, что вот этот конкретный парень, который жил вот в этой конкретной комнате этого конкретного общежития, сейчас смотрит гей-порно.  
И ему совершенно точно не нужно было, чтобы люди распространялись об этом.


	23. Конь

**[Камикадзэ]**  
Так  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
В общем  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Я посмотрел

Жан чуть не выплюнул всю колу, когда прочитал сообщение Эрена, и, быстро проглотив напиток, пока не подавился, отставил его, а затем взял телефон обеими руками и быстро набрал ответ.

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
И?  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Что думаешь?

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Хз  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Было как-то  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Ну короче хз

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Это…  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Это не совсем ответ  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ты же знаешь, что я не буду осуждать, да?  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Я же сам отправил тебе ссылку, так что РЕАЛЬНО не мне судить

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Знаю  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Хз, было просто… странно  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
И типа...  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Люди таким занимаются?  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Ну типа это вообще приятно?  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
И ничего, ну знаешь, не застревает там?

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
В смысле не остаётся ли говно на члене?  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Да, Эрен, я уверен, что остаётся  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Но не то чтобы при трахе в вагину отсутствовали риски   
**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Смотрел фильм «Зубы»?  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Я потом ещё несколько лет боялся вагин

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Чего?

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Мне кажется, у Микасы такая…

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Чегоооооооо?  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
чё ещё за зубы??????

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Фильм.  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
О вагине-вампире  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
У девушки во влагалище зубы  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
И парни, которые с ней трахаются, остаются без члена

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
ЧУВАК!  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
КАКОГО ХРЕНА?!  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Ты видишь???  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Я в таком ужасе, что ДАЖЕ НАПИСАЛ КАКОГО ХРЕНА!

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
ЛОЛ  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Вижу  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Это всего лишь фильм, Эрен  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ладно, короче, мой поинт в том, что дерьмо случается  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
ХА! ПРОСТИТЕ ЗА КАЛАМБУР  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ну то есть ты всегда можешь попросить быть сверху

**[Камикадзэ]**

Он не бывает снизу  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ну ты же не знаешь

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Знаю, он говорил

Жан уставился на телефон, пытаясь понять, что за разговор у них должен был быть, чтобы Леви поделился своими сексуальными предпочтениями в постели. У них с Эреном, видимо, всё шло очень неплохо, раз они уже обсуждали секс, хотя Жан в этом сомневался. Жан с начала месяца уговаривал Эрена посмотреть это ебучее видео — уж извините за случайный каламбур. И наконец у него получилось убедить друга, поэтому — алли-грёбаная-луйя. 

**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
И как именно эта тема всплыла в ходе обычного разговора?

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Он показал мне подарок от Ханджи на день рождения 

**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
И это было……?

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Я не могу тебе сказать  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Он меня убьёт

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Бро  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Я твой лучший друг  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ты ДОЛЖЕН мне сказать

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Нет

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Скажи

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Нет

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
НУ СКАЖИИИИИ

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Спроси сам, когда мы будем играть.

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Вот сволочь  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ладно  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Вернёмся к нашим баранам  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Да, конечно это было странно, но…   
**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ты был бы ПРОТИВ попробовать?  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Или………???

Эрен не отвечал довольно долго. Видимо, раздумывал. И нельзя было его винить. Жан сам был немного сбит с толку, когда первые понял, что начинает влюбляться в Марко, но всегда шутил на эту тему, и никто никогда не реагировал на это негативно, поэтому он решил, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы ему нравился Марко. Из любопытства он посмотрел гей-порно и обнаружил, что не испытывает отвращения ни к одной из ролей. И это значило, что он не против быть с парнем и на самом деле считает Марко привлекательным.  
Жан знал, что для Эрена всё было иначе. Он был настолько убеждён в своей любви к девушке, что с трудом мог даже допустить мысль о том, чтобы быть с парнем. Он шёл к этому, медленно, но верно. По крайней мере, посмотрел то видео, и это было гораздо больше того, что, как считал Жан, он мог бы сделать _до_ того, как узнал, что «Ханна» на самом деле парень.  
Когда ответ от Эрена наконец пришёл, Жан посмотрел на телефон, размышляя, хорошие или плохие новости ждут Леви.  
Хотя ничего он Леви не скажет — ему ещё дорога жизнь.  
Да и номера не было…  
Надо бы узнать его номер, хотя бы для того, чтобы связаться с ним в будущем, если понадобиться его убить.

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Хз  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Ну типа, как я и сказал, это странно  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Но как бы… хз  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Я вообще не знаю, что должен чувствовать по этому поводу

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ну, ты посмотрел, это уже неплохо  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Может, ещё одно?  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
У меня есть несколько штук, думаю, что тебе будет нормально 

**[Камикадзэ]**  
Можно кое-что спросить?

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Конечно

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Итак  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
То есть с сексом в принципе не всё так плохо  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Ну то есть вся эта тема с дерьмом — это странно и всё такое, но мне кажется, что ну я смог бы просто...  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
В общем, мне кажется, что это не НЕВОЗМОЖНО   
**[Камикадзэ]**  
Но вот…  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Вот ТЫ бы отсосал другому парню?

Жан непроизвольно вскинул бровь, не ожидав такого вопроса. Он откинулся на спинку стула и стал думать. Отсосал бы он другому парню? Мысль о собственном члене в чужом рту казалось весьма привлекательной, но смог бы _он_ взять в рот _чей-то_ член?  
Хотелось сказать, что он бы сделал это для Марко, но, честно говоря, Жан не знал, сможет ли опуститься на колени и отсосать ему. Это казалось слишком... далёким.

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Честно?  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Не знаю  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Я не могу с ходу сказать да, потому что эта идея совершенно точно не вызывает у меня радостных чувств   
**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Но и однозначное нет тоже враньё   
**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Мне кажется… в зависимости от человека, я бы ПОПЫТАЛСЯ, понимаешь?  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Но Эрен  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Леви ЗНАЕТ, что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Он не попросит тебя отсосать ему, если только он не конченый   
**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
А учитывая, как аккуратно он ведёт себя, с тех пор как вы снова начали разговаривать   
**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Думаю, твой рот в безопасности

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Ладно  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Скинь мне ещё одно.  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Я просто…  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Попробую ещё раз, и там посмотрим  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Ну то есть мне не прям ПРОТИВНО, а это уже хорошо, так ведь?

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Да, это хорошо

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Теперь мне даже хочется, чтобы я уже с кем-то целовался до того, как это всё началось

Жан недоумённо изогнул бровь, посчитав странным такой резкий переход от порно к поцелуям.

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ээ, почему?

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Потому что мне кажется, что если бы я уже с кем-нибудь целовался, то смог бы попробовать здесь поцеловаться с каким-нибудь парнем, ну хотя бы один раз, чтобы понять, смогу ли я вообще целоваться с парнем. 

**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Эрен  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Я говорю это со всей любовью, на которую только способен   
**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Но ты совсем тупой?

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Почему?

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Нельзя просто поцеловать рандомного парня и решить типа «да, нормально» или «нет, не нормально»   
**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ну то есть Леви НЕ рандомный парень   
**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ты бы никогда не задумался о том, чтобы поцеловать МЕНЯ  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Но ты рассматриваешь поцелуи с НИМ  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Потому что тебе нравятся не ПАРНИ вообще  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
А ЛЕВИ

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Он мне не нравится  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
По крайней мере, пока  
 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Я всё ещё пытаюсь понять

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Эрен, соберись и уже наконец признай это  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Тебе нравится Леви

 **[Камикадзэ]**  
Как он может мне НРАВИТЬСЯ, если я даже не знаю, смогу ли я его ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ??????

 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Он всё равно может тебе нравиться  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
И он тебе НРАВИТСЯ  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Ты смотришь гей-порно, чтобы понять, сможешь ли ты с ним переспать  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Почти уверен, что это значит, что он тебе нравится   
**[Жан Кирштайн]**  
ПРОООООООООООООСТО говорю  
 **[Жан Кирштайн]**  
Я скину тебе ссылку, просто посмотри и тогда уже решай 

Отложив телефон, Жан открыл свой аккаунт на RedTube и, отыскав там одно из любимых видео, отправил ссылку Эрену, после чего вздохнул и потёр лицо. Ситуация определённо налаживалась, но с Эреном, который постоянно сомневался насчёт своей сексуальности, было тяжко. Жан сам всё ещё изо всех сил старался быть честным с самим собой, и происходящее с Эреном просто форсировало события. Он мог признаться в вещах подобного рода себе, но постоянные разговоры с Эреном пугали его, потому что однажды ему придётся признаться ещё и родителям.   
Он даже не был уверен, знает ли Марко, что нравится ему — Жан просто часто дразнил его, но он в принципе всех дразнил.  
Лучше всего, если Эрен разберётся с собой своими силами. Никто другой не скажет, что он чувствует и сможет ли быть с Леви. Ответ знает только Эрен, и, похоже, с каждым днём он становится всё ближе и ближе к тому, чтобы его найти.

***

Закинув руку за голову, Эрен, слегка хмурясь, смотрел на телефон, который держал над собой. На экране было открыто фото Леви, которое Ханджи отправили ему ещё до того, как всё началось. Это было хорошее фото. Леви лежал на диване, одна рука была за кадром, очевидно, держа телефон, а второй он скользнул под майку, приподнимая её и обнажая свою невероятно подтянутую грудь.  
Несмотря на удивительно низкий рост Леви, Эрен мог признать, что всегда так или иначе находил его привлекательным. У него были красивые черты лица и приятная симметрия. Эрену не было неприятно смотреть на него, из-за чего он на ежедневной основе пялился на фото в течение нескольких минут, пытаясь понять, что бы почувствовал во время поцелуя с ним.  
Часть его думала, что, может, секстинг или что-то вроде того поможет? Эта мысль уже не раз приходила ему в голову, и он искренне желал набраться смелости и попросил Леви хотя бы _попробовать_. Если бы у них вышло с секстингом, то, может, это помогло бы ему понять, сможет ли он быть с Леви. Но опять же, если затея с секстингом провалится, то всё станет только хуже. Эрен не знал.  
Блин, ну почему всё так сложно? Почему нельзя, чтобы было просто? Либо можешь поцеловать, либо нет. Почему должно было быть какое-то _может_?  
Но Леви был горяч. В _этом_ он мог себе признаться. Леви был очень горяч.  
На самом деле… это было даже хорошо. Наверное.  
Если Эрен сможет подрочить, глядя на фото Леви, то, может, найдёт ответ на один из своих вопросов. Он не был уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу, но уже какое-никакое начало, так ведь? И об этом никто не узнает. Он не собирался это афишировать, поэтому был риск того, что кто-то спросит, был невелик, и это очень даже хорошо.  
На миг его одолели сомнения, однако он отмёл их — точно так же, как с гей-порно — и вытащил руку из-за головы. Положил её на живот и, глядя на фото, старался почувствовать хоть что-то кроме страха. Серьёзно, это же Леви. Он ему _нравился_ , разве нет? Леви был горяч, да и сама идея подрочить на него не была такой уж отвратительной. Обычно Эрен вообще ни о чём не думал, когда дрочил. Да, он смотрел порно, но не фокусировался на чём-то конкретном, поэтому своего рода вдохновение должно помочь, так ведь?  
Едва Эрен скользнул рукой за край штанов, как телефон разразился уведомлением. Он испугался настолько, что аж уронил его, и поморщился, когда тот приземлился прямо на лицо.  
Второпях схватив аппарат, Эрен закрыл фото и проверил сообщения. Ирония состояла в том, что человек, прервавший его, был тем же человеком, на которого он смотрел.  
Леви весь день был занят по работе — о чём предупреждал заранее и даже рабочий телефон оставил дома, — поэтому только сейчас ответил на сообщения, которые Эрен отправил ему ещё в обед.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Слушай, Леви  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как ты думаешь, чувак, который изобрёл лифт, сделал это, потому что ему было лень подниматься по эскалатору?

 **[Леви]**  
Какой же ты пришибленный, Йегер  
 **[Леви]**  
Не сомневаюсь, что он сделал это, потому что ему было лень подниматься по ЛЕСТНИЦЕ  
 **[Леви]**  
Эскалаторы появились уже позже

Сердце готово было выскочить из груди, хотя Эрен понятия не имел почему. В итоге он решил, что безопаснее всего будет поговорить с Леви, чем развивать мысль, которую только что держал в голове. Лучше продолжать думать о Леви в _обычном_ ключе, нежели сексуальном. Вряд ли даже Леви дрочил на _его_ фотки.  
А вот теперь ему стало на самом деле любопытно. Чёрт.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Логично  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Лифты странная штука  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну то есть по факту ты запихиваешь себя в крошечную коробку с кучей чужих людей

 **[Леви]**  
ТЫ, может, и запихиваешь  
 **[Леви]**  
Я нет

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
??

 **[Леви]**  
Что?  
 **[Леви]**  
Я из тех людей, которых показывают в кино  
 **[Леви]**  
Длинный коридор  
 **[Леви]**  
И я в лифте  
 **[Леви]**  
И кто-то бежит и такой «Подержите лифт! Подержите лифт!!!!!!»  
 **[Леви]**  
А я наклоняюсь вперёд и делаю вид, что пытаюсь придержать двери   
**[Леви]**  
Но на самом деле буду нажимать кнопку закрытия дверей   
**[Леви]**  
А когда они начнут закрываться, я такой «Я пытаюсь, но он всё равно закрывает. БЕГИ БЫСТРЕЕ!»   
**[Леви]**  
И тут он наконец закроется, и я прислонюсь к стене и буду наслаждаться своим пустым лифтом

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЛОООЛ  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну ты и засранец

 **[Леви]**  
Да.   
**[Леви]**  
Да, я такой.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А что, если бы его преследовали люди с пистолетами?

 **[Леви]**  
Тогда, наверное, надо было бежать быстрее 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как жестоко

 **[Леви]**  
Такова жизнь  
 **[Леви]**  
Пусть за тобой не бегают с пушками, и проблема решена  
 **[Леви]**  
Как будто бы я ХОТЕЛ, чтобы человек, которого преследуют с пистолетом, оказался со мной в одном лифте   
**[Леви]**  
Мне бы тоже досталось

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Справедливо  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как там на работе?

 **[Леви]**  
Ад  
 **[Леви]**  
У нас было мероприятие по укреплению связи  
 **[Леви]**  
И я был с той девушкой, которая как-то работала с тобой  
 **[Леви]**  
Получилось не очень хорошо

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что именно?

 **[Леви]**  
Я довёл её до слёз  
 **[Леви]**  
Это было не специально  
 **[Леви]**  
А потом я на целый день застрял с Ханджи  
 **[Леви]**  
И это было скучно  
 **[Леви]**  
Потому что мы с Ханджи ВСЕГДА вместе

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Жаль, что это было не мероприятие со СВЯЗЫВАНИЕМ ;)

 **[Леви]**  
Вот именно так они и сказали  
 **[Леви]**  
С этого момента тебе запрещено общаться с Ханджи

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Попробуй остановить меня O_O

 **[Леви]**  
Я всегда могу их убить

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Твой дом тебя сдаст

 **[Леви]**  
Я так понимаю, я всегда могу рассчитывать на то, что ты достанешь мне бензин

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Может быть :P  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Смотря сколько ты мне заплатишь

 **[Леви]**  
Ты богаче меня, тупица

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Можно не деньгами  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У меня есть вещи в стирку

 **[Леви]**  
Я не собираюсь прикасаться к твоему грязному белью, Йегер   
**[Леви]**  
Оно наверняка всё в сперме

Достаточно забавно, что он был бы прав, если бы не дал о себе знать. Эрен жалел, что не имеет смелости признаться в том, что собирался сделать, но он заберёт это знание с собой в могилу. Пока никто не должен знать. Да и он ведь по факту этого не сделал, поэтому ничего такого, правильно?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Слушай, Леви?

 **[Леви]**  
Что?

Кое-что никогда не меняется. Начнёт ли Леви когда-нибудь отвечать как нормальный человек?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну то есть  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Кое-что, из-за чего тебе может быть некомфортно?

 **[Леви]**  
Эрен  
 **[Леви]**  
Ханджи подарили мне на день рождения массажёр простаты  
 **[Леви]**  
Вряд ли ты можешь спросить у меня что-то такое, из-за чего мне будет некомфортно 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ладно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну, мне просто было интересно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У тебя ведь много моих фоток  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И ты, ну, это…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Дрочил когда-нибудь на мои фотки?

 **[Леви]**  
Да.  
 **[Леви]**  
А что?

Эрен не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не этого. Возможно, он ожидал, что Леви постарается избежать ответа или помедлит, чтобы более тщательно подобрать слова. Но Леви этого не сделал. Эрен получил ответ спустя секунду после того, как отправил сообщение.  
И не просто ответ, а признание. Леви действительно дрочил на фото Эрена. И почему-то это не казалось странным. Эрен думал, что почувствует себя странно, когда узнает, но нет. Он попытался представить Леви, который бы сидел на своей кровати с телефоном, на котором открыто фото, в одной руке и членом — в другом. Вообразить что-то подобное получалось с трудом, поэтому спустя несколько секунд Эрен сдался.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не знаю  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Просто интересно

 **[Леви]**  
Тебе некомфортно из-за этого?

Эрен помедлил с ответом, размышляя, стоит ли соврать. Затем понял, что не может этого сделать — по многим причинам, и одна из них заключалась в том, что он сам разозлился на Леви за то, что тот врал, поэтому не мог врать в ответ. Не о чём-то подобном.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Если честно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что странно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне ДОЛЖНО быть некомфортно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но нет

 **[Леви]**  
Это хорошо  
 **[Леви]**  
Я бы не перестал

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Даже если бы я попросил?

 **[Леви]**  
Ты бы не попросил

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но ЕСЛИ бы?  
На этот ответ потребовалось больше времени, как будто Леви обдумывал, что сказать.

 **[Леви]**  
Не знаю  
 **[Леви]**  
Хорошо, наверное, что мы никогда этого не узнам  
 **[Леви]**  
Кстати, пришли мне ещё, раз уж мы заговорили об этом

Эрен фыркнул, покачал головой и рассмеялся. Только Леви может спокойно относиться буквально ко всему и может сказать что-то подобное. У него действительно нет стоп-сигнала, и это, наверное, и делает его таким уморительным.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У тебя как минимум ВОСЕМЬ моих фоток  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А у меня ОДНА твоя

 **[Леви]**  
Ты сейчас говоришь, что хочешь больше моих фоток, Йегер?   
**[Леви]**  
ТЫ дрочишь на мои фотки?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет

И всё-так можно было сказать, что это не враньё. Он не дрочил на фото Леви.  
По крайней мере, пока. Был близок, но не сделал этого.

 **[Леви]**  
Ты же не врёшь, да?  
 **[Леви]**  
Не вынуждай меня лететь к тебе с массажёром 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Держись от меня подальше с этой шуткой  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И нет, я не вру

 **[Леви]**  
Ты думал об этом?

Чёрт. Не надо было ничего спрашивать, потому что теперь он сам себя загнал в угол. Он собирался унести это с собой в могилу, но если сейчас соврёт, то точно будет погано себя чувствовать ещё несколько дней и в итоге всё равно признается. Господи, Леви такая заноза в заднице!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Может  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не знаю, просто думал

 **[Леви]**  
Что же тебя остановило?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как ни смешно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но ты

 **[Леви]**  
Стоп, ты думал об этом прямо СЕЙЧАС?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
До того как ты написал

 **[Леви]**  
Ой  
 **[Леви]**  
Извини?

«А, ну конечно, вот _теперь-то_ ты извиняешься», — хмыкнул Эрен, думая, что в такой момент надо бы закатить глаза, но сил не было. Иногда Леви пёкся только о своих интересах. Но, по крайней мере, он сам это понимал, а значит, знал, когда нужно сбавить обороты.  
Эрен посмотрел в сторону двери, когда раздался стук, и пригласил Марко войти. Открыв дверь, тот заговорил прямо с порога:  
— Привет, я хочу что-нибудь поесть, не хочешь со мной в «Макдоналдс»?  
Эрену не особо хотелось прямо сейчас выходить на леденящий мороз, но сейчас он был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы оно спасло его от этого неловкого разговора с Леви.  
— Давай. Погоди секунду.  
Марко кивнул и вышел, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Эрен снова посмотрел на телефон.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мы с Марко идём в Макдоналдс  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Напишу, когда вернусь

 **[Леви]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Леви]**  
Удачи

Эрен собрался было убрать телефон, как тот снова завибрировал. Он попытался сдержаться, чтобы не посмотреть, что там, но любопытство взяло верх, и он снова разблокировал экран и, зайдя в сообщения, увидел фото Леви.  
Тот лежал на кровати — Эрен решил, что это была кровать — без майки, зарывшись одной рукой в волосы и повернув лицо слегка под углом. Скосив взгляд, Леви смотрел прямо в камеру, губы были слегка приоткрыты. С такого ракурса было хорошо видно, что на нём нет футболки, что давало больше представления о том, каким подтянутым он был.  
Эрен бы солгал, если бы не признался, что что-то внутри слегка шевельнулось.  
И только потом он заметил, что под фото была подпись.

 **[Леви]**  
На случай, если у тебя снова появится желание.

Эрен его точно однажды прикончит.  
Засунув телефон в карман, он вылетел из комнаты и рявкнул на Марко, сказав ему отстать, когда тот спросил, чего он такой красный.

***

Леви не снились кошмары. Он был взрослым мужиком, и ему совершенно точно _не_ снились кошмары, потому что кошмары были уделом детей. Маленьких, слабеньких и жалких маленьких детишек. Так что сказать, что Леви только что приснился кошмар, было бы неправильно, потому что он-то взрослый. Платил налоги и всё такое. Поэтому быть такого не могло, чтобы ему только что приснился кошмар.  
Он был уверен, что сможет убедить в этом свой разум, но у тела на этот счёт были другие идеи: сердце всё ещё колотилось в груди, к мокрой от пота коже липли простыни. Раздражённый, он хмуро смотрел в тёмный потолок, пытаясь избавиться от эмоций, охвативших его после того, что он только что увидел.  
Даже сейчас он чувствовал себя некомфортно из-за того, какой властью над ним обладал Эрен, потому что тело не должно было реагировать так, как в данный момент это делало. Но оно не поддавалось контролю. Леви не мог перестать бояться потерять его.   
_Если_ , допустим, Леви и приснился кошмар, то никому другому этот сон не показался бы таким страшным. А Леви? Леви было настолько неприятно, что он вернулся к сознанию.   
У него был Эрен. Был! Он весь был его, и они занимались вместе всякими невероятными вещами, и всё было здорово, так, как он когда-либо мечтал об этом. Всё было идеально.   
А затем появился этот грёбаный конь. Всего пара жалких слов любви и обожания — и Эрен оставил возбуждённого и разгорячённого Леви в кровати и помчался в объятия своего друга детства. Во сне лицо Жана напоминало лошадиное, отчасти поэтому Леви и проснулся в страхе. Не самое приятное зрелище.  
Не говоря уже о том, что _Эрен целовался с конём, мать твою!_  
Эта паранойя была бессмысленной, тупой и абсолютно нелепой. Леви сам понимал, как это всё нелепо, но ничего не мог поделать! Жан дружит с Эреном, он хороший, красивый, знает его уже много лет, и ему _нравятся_ парни! Он представлял угрозу, что бы там Эрен ни думал.  
Жан. Представлял. Угрозу.  
И Леви собирался сделать всё, чтобы он не встал у него пути!  
Потянувшись за телефоном, он снял его с зарядки, сел на кровати и сразу же принялся листать контакты в поисках одного конкретного имени. Он знал, что формально ему нельзя сохранять номера телефонов по расторжении контракта, но, справедливости ради, Микаса разрешила ему оставить свой номер на случай чрезвычайной ситуации.  
Сейчас была чрезвычайная ситуация.  
Открыв контакт, он нажал на кнопку вызова и, прижав телефон к уху, стал ждать, слушая гудки. И гудки. И гудки.  
Внезапно до него дошло, что он понятия не имел, сколько сейчас времени.  
 _— Алло?_ — ответил в трубку усталый полусонный голос, как раз когда Леви смотрел на время.  
— Микаса, мне нужен номер коня.  
Молчание.  
— Микаса?  
 _— Что?_ — спросила она, зевая. _— Леви, ты время видел? Чего ты звонишь?_  
— Мне нужен номер Жана.  
 _— В два часа ночи?_  
У Леви было почти пять, то есть у них была очевидная разница. Логично, Микаса же в Канаде.  
— Да, это важно?   
_— Что важно? Если это касается Эрена, я могу передать._  
— Мне нужен его номер.  
Тишина. Она уснула?  
 _— Твоя уклончивость заставляет меня думать, что это не срочно. Я не дам тебе его номер, пока ты не скажешь мне зачем._  
Леви нахмурился.  
— Это не твоё дело.  
 _— Тогда, наверное, тебе придётся найти другой способ, чтобы поиздеваться над Жаном. Спокойной **ночи** , Леви._  
Раздался щелчок, и, рыкнув, Леви убрал телефон от уха и набрал Микасу ещё раз. Звонок сразу же ушёл на голосовую почту.  
Такое чувство, что Микаса и Эрен кровные брат и сестра, учитывая, что они вели себя абсолютно одинаково. Маленькие избалованные паршивцы.  
Леви не уснёт, пока не поговорит с Жаном. Пока предельно ясно не даст понять, что он _не_ потерпит даже намёк на конкуренцию. Ему нужна была гарантия, что Эрена не уведут прямо из-под него.  
Но _как_? Микаса выключила телефон, а Эрену Леви звонить не собирается. Он не хотел будить его — по отношению к нему он чувствовал себя более внимательным, чем по отношению к Микасе — и не хотел объяснять, почему ему в принципе был нужен номер Жана.  
«Думай. _Думай_ ». Он приложил телефон ко лбу и закрыл глаза. Должен быть какой-то способ. Интернет? 441? Сомнительно, сейчас у большинства были мобильные телефоны, и их не вносили в списки. Может, взломать аккаунт на XBox'е? А будет ли там его номер? Скорее всего, нет.  
Был ли чей-то ещё номер? Ну должен же быть! Леви ведь близко познакомился со всеми из них во время всей этой неразберихи, не считая того гениального друга. Чёрт, даже когда у Эрена разорвался аппендикс, они с Жаном были друг у друга в друзьях на XBox'е, ну как так получилось, у него не было ном…  
Леви соскочил с кровати и, быстро оказавшись у двери, распахнул её с такой силой, что чуть не вывернул руку. Проигнорировав укол боли, он, в два шага пересёкши коридор, оказался у комнаты Ханджи и открыл дверь. Они со страху подскочили в кровати, издав неразборчивый звук.  
Не обращая на них внимания, Леви прошёл к кровати, где лежал их телефон и, резко схватит его, разблокировал, чтобы зайти в контакты.  
Как же глупо. Всё это время, все эти месяцы они так хотели связаться с ним — и всё это время у них была такая возможность. Ханджи ничего не удаляет, поэтому у них он точно должен быть. Точно где-то был, нужно только его найти.  
— Леви? Что ты делаешь? — сонно спросили Ханджи и, снова приняв горизонтальное положение, свернулись в калачик у подушки. — Тебе ещё слишком рано становиться сумасшедшим.  
— Это я-то сумасшедший? — пробормотал Леви, всё ещё листая.  
Нашёлся. Вот он.  
 _Друг Эрена._  
Как он мог забыть, что Жан и Ханджи и переписывались, когда у Эрена разорвался аппендикс? Он почувствовал себя настоящим победителем, сумев заполучить номер без помощи Микасы, и даже позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться, отправляя себе контакт.  
Вернув телефон на тумбочку, на что Ханджи что-то прокряхтели, Леви вышел из комнаты, закрыл за собой дверь и вернулся к себе. Дойдя до кровати, он сел, открыл сообщения и, сохранив номер под подходящим именем, нажал на кнопку вызова.  
Сколько времени у Жана, тоже было плевать. Леви разбудит его и убедится, что он понимает, что случится, если он украдёт у него Эрена.  
Когда раздался щелчок, звук, который издало существо на другом конце, с трудом походил на человеческий, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что это Жан. Он был наполовину конём, это всё объясняло.  
— Жан.  
 _— Леви?_ — спросил тот уже более человеческим голосом. _— Что за… Сколько времени?_ — протяжный стон, шорох и затем тишина. _— Стоп… Чёрт! С Эреном всё нормально? Что случилось?_ — он звучал уже более бодро, и это хорошо.  
Сейчас Леви нужно было, чтобы он находился в сознании.  
— Слушай меня очень и очень внимательно, Кирштайн. От этого зависит твоя жизнь.

***

_— Даже не верится, что Жан слился. Что ты ему такого сказал в прошлый раз? Он наотрез отказывается говорить._  
Леви улыбнулся про себя, но вслух неопределённо промычал. Нет, не то чтобы он как-то особенно грубо поступил с Жаном, он просто чётко дал ему понять, что если потеряет Эрена из-за него, то оставит его безо всех мужских достоинств.  
После того разговора Жан перестал интересоваться совместными играми. Леви и не возражал, у него появилось больше времени, чтобы монополизировать Эрена, что всегда скрашивало ему день. Но опять же, надо было следить, чтобы у него не испортились оценки, иначе могли быть проблемы.  
 _— Слева от тебя один поднял гранатомёт_.  
— Вижу.  
Персонаж Леви нырнул за здание на несколько секунд, а затем выскочил со стороны и убил вражеского игрока. В целом с точки зрения игры день был неплохой. Они с Эреном справлялись хорошо для своих уровней. Ему просто не нравилось, что Эрен был каким-то… тихим.  
Он в принципе в последнее время как-то притих. Стало меньше сообщений типа «Знаешь, что мне интересно?». Во время игры они тоже не особо разговаривали, если только не нужно было дать какие-то указания.  
Нет, Эрен не не разговаривал с ним, они всё ещё переписывались, но он как будто стал менее многословным. Как будто что-то изменилось, и Леви не знал, что именно. По сути, это был всё тот же Эрен, просто немного молчаливее.  
— Слушай, Эрен?  
 _— Да, что такое?_ — спросил он как-то отстранённо.   
Леви видел, что его преследуют, поэтому эту отстранённость мог понять. Сменив оружие, он сделал выстрел и убил преследователя.  
 _— Спасибо. Так что?_  
— У нас по-прежнему всё нормально?  
Было странно спрашивать подобное спустя почти полтора месяца с тех пор, как они возобновили общение, но Леви ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он переживал и не понимал, почему Эрен всё время как будто бы немного отстранялся. Ему хотелось, чтобы всё снова стало точно так же, как было в течение короткого периода в самом начале, но теперь оно было как-то… Он не знал, как это сказать.  
По-другому. Не в плохом смысле, а просто по-другому, что и беспокоило. Леви переживал, что Эрен вот-вот снова уйдёт от него.  
 _— Ну да,_ — медленно ответил Эрен озадаченным голосом. _— А что? Ты считаешь, что нет?_  
— Ты какой-то не такой, — признался Леви, продолжая играть. — И притихший.  
Эрен ничего на это не сказал, и они продолжили играть, время от времени перебрасываясь репликами, когда нужно было дать указание или попросить прикрыть.  
Когда они победили, играть снова не хотелось. Леви всё время чувствовал, что что-то изменилось, и хотел это исправить. Но не успел он что-то сказать, как Эрен заговорил первым.  
 _— Слушай, Леви?_  
— Что?  
 _— Поговори со мной о чём-нибудь._  
— Что? — спросил он снова, на этот раз с ещё б _о_ льшим непониманием. — О чём?  
 _— Не знаю, просто о чём-нибудь. О чём угодно. Расскажи о… своём детстве._  
— Я не люблю о нём говорить, — произнёс Леви, нахмурившись.  
 _— Расскажи о своей дружбе с Эрвином. Как появился сайт._  
Это была более безопасная тема. Он не знал, почему Эрену было до этого дело, но мог её поддержать.  
— Да нечего особенно рассказывать. Как я уже говорил, мы познакомились на первом курсе и как-то сразу сошлись. Я уже даже не помню. У нас были общие пары, и мы оба постоянно поправляли профессора, потому что он был абсолютно конченым. Наверное, так мы и начали общаться. Идея с сервисом появилась у него ещё на первом курсе, но тогда это была просто шутка. Смартфонов тогда ещё не было, и заниматься тем, о чём мы сейчас говорим, было невозможно. Потом мы выпустились, стали искать нормальную работу, и вот тогда как раз начали появляться телефоны и всё такое. И вроде всё это стало казаться не такой уж невозможной затеей, ну и, так как у его семьи были деньги, он мог обойтись какое-то время без работы и заняться реализацией с вложениями родителей. Он разрешил мне жить у него, поэтому мне не нужно было париться из-за еды и всё такое, и мы начали работать вместе. Потом всё сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, технологии продвинулись, и вот мы здесь.  
 _— А как так получилось, что он главный?_  
— Я не умею обращаться с людьми. Он хотел, чтобы я был соучредителем, но я не хотел быть в эпицентре, если что-то пойдёт не так. Поэтому он взял это на себя. Я всё ещё получаю круглую сумму каждый месяц помимо основной зарплаты, потому что неофициально на мне половина всего этого, но в общем и целом всем занимается Эрвин. Всё равно ему нравится эта работа. Мне, может, и не нравится работать с клиентами, но хотя бы не приходится иметь дело с жалобами.  
Эрен молчал, отчего Леви нахмурился. Если он не хотел слышать об этом, то зачем спрашивал? Всё равно Эрен больше в этом не участвовал. Они с Ханджи специально купили себе новые телефоны, чтобы общаться с Эреном вне работы, потому как Эрвин совершенно ясно дал понять, что рабочие телефоны только для работы.  
— Эрен?  
 _— Эрвин всё ещё ненавидит меня?_ — спросил он тихо.  
— Нет.  
И это была правда.  
— У меня всё снова нормально, мы с тобой снова общаемся. Он не в восторге от того, что произошло, но теперь, когда мы с тобой пришли к понимаю, он не против.  
Снова тишина. Леви опять нахмурился, решив, что ему очень не нравится такой необычно тихий Эрен.  
— Эрен, что происходит?  
 _— Происходит?_  
— Почему ты так странно себя ведёшь?  
 _— Я не веду себя странно._  
Даже то, как Эрен отрицал это, звучало странно. Как будто бы в голосе прорезывалась паника.  
— Эрен. Что происходит? — повторил Леви, желая услышать ответ. — Скажи мне.  
Тишина. Постоянное молчание начинало утомлять. Только он открыл рот, чтобы в очередной раз спросить, что не так, как Эрен наконец заговорил.  
 _— Я просто… раньше не замечал._  
— Замечал? Что замечал?  
 _— Твой голос._  
— Что с ним? — озадаченно спросил Леви.  
Очередной момент тишины.  
— Эрен, я клянусь…  
 _— Мне очень нравится твой голос,_ — выпалил Эрен, лишив Леви дара речи. _— Он очень низкий и хриплый, мне очень нравится. Он сексуальный._  
Последовала короткая пауза, а затем в углу экрана появилось уведомление.  
Эрен вышел.

***

**[Леви]**  
Ты в порядке?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет

 **[Леви]**  
Хочешь поговорить об этом?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет

 **[Леви]**  
Теперь ты перестанешь со мной разговаривать?  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен, прошло два дня.  
 **[Леви]**  
Тебе стыдно из-за этого?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет

 **[Леви]**  
Эрен, ты должен как-то определиться  
 **[Леви]**  
Хочешь побыть один?  
 **[Леви]**  
Я могу перестать тебе писать

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет

 **[Леви]**  
Ты собираешься говорить что-нибудь ЕЩЁ кроме нет???  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен, твою мать, я тебя не понимаю  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты не хочешь, чтобы я перестал тебе писать  
 **[Леви]**  
Но и разговаривать ты со мной не будешь  
 **[Леви]**  
Реши уже!  
 **[Леви]**  
ХОТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я просто в замешательстве, понятно!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я всё ещё пытаюсь разобраться

 **[Леви]**  
С чем?  
 **[Леви]**  
С этим?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да

 **[Леви]**  
Я не давлю, Эрен

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я знаю

 **[Леви]**  
Поэтому поговори со мной  
 **[Леви]**  
Что случилось?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я просто испугался, понятно?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я вне своей зоны комфорта  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И осознание того, что мне нравится твой голос, меня напугало  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я не знаю, что делаю

 **[Леви]**  
Тебе нравится голос Жана?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Чего?

 **[Леви]**  
Просто ответь на вопрос  
 **[Леви]**  
Что ты думаешь о голосе Жана? Он тебе нравится?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Конечно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну то есть он меня не раздражает  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Его приятно слушать

 **[Леви]**  
Есть голос, который тебе не нравится?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У меня здесь есть друг  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Райнер  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Его голос мне не очень нравится  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Слишком низкий

 **[Леви]**  
Получается, если ты можешь признать, что тебе нравится мой голос и голос Жана, а Райнера не нравится, то в чём проблема?   
**[Леви]**  
Это просто голос, Йегер

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
С тобой по-другому

 **[Леви]**  
Почему?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты ЗНАЕШЬ почему!!!!!

 **[Леви]**  
На самом деле нет  
 **[Леви]**  
Потому что ты не говоришь со мной об этом  
 **[Леви]**  
У меня такое чувство, что мы ходим взад и вперёд   
**[Леви]**  
Чего ты ХОЧЕШЬ, Эрен?  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты хочешь быть друзьями или мы двигаемся дальше? 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я не знаю  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я не могу понять  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты уходил  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И я хочу двигаться дальше, просто пока не знаю, в каком направлении  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Чёрт  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну почему всё так сложно?

 **[Леви]**  
Жизнь отстой, ты разве не знал?  
 **[Леви]**  
Слушай, давай, пожалуйста, поговорим?  
 **[Леви]**  
Мы же оба знаем, что бывает, когда мы этого не делаем, так?   
**[Леви]**  
Если только ты не ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ заставить меня прилететь   
**[Леви]**  
Хотя если так хочется, то мог бы просто попросить 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Иди в жопу, Леви

 **[Леви]**  
Только если хорошо попросишь.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Извини  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я снова неправильно себя веду

 **[Леви]**  
Ты запутался  
 **[Леви]**  
Это нормально  
 **[Леви]**  
Но пора перестать играть в холодного и горячего Эрена   
**[Леви]**  
У меня от этого крыша едет  
 **[Леви]**  
Просто прими решение, и я буду уважать его, каким бы оно ни было 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но я не ЗНАЮ, какое решение принять!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты мне нравишься!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но что, если ты нравишься мне СЕЙЧАС через телефон, а в жизни всё будет по-другому?!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Тогда я снова окажусь плохим парнем!

 **[Леви]**  
Давай будем беспокоиться, когда это случится, окей?   
**[Леви]**  
Перестань накручивать себя  
 **[Леви]**  
Хорошо, любимый?  
 **[Леви]**  
Чёрт  
 **[Леви]**  
Извини.  
 **[Леви]**  
Привычка.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ничего  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
На самом деле  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я не против  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Когда ты меня так зовёшь  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне даже как-то нравится  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Поначалу это было дурацкое обращение  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но теперь я даже как-то радуюсь, когда его вижу   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Поэтому можешь не переставать  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И не извиняться

 **[Леви]**  
Хорошо

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Слушай, Леви?

 **[Леви]**  
Что?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я не знаю, что делать

 **[Леви]**  
С чем?  
 **[Леви]**  
С этим?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Леви  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне кажется, я тебя люблю


	24. Резкая перемена

Эрен смотрел, как в другом конце библиотеки какая-то девушка пыталась заставить работать копировальное устройство. Она стучала по нему сбоку, затем нажимала какие-то кнопки, отсутствие бумаги в лотке выхода готовой печати начинало её раздражать. Это вообще было довольно распространённым явлением в этой библиотеке: периодически компьютеры не работали, а принтеры глючило. Учитывая деньги, которые платились за обучение в этом месте, руководство не особо справлялось с поддержанием порядка.  
Эрен понимал, что смотрит на неё потому, что прямо сейчас мозг не мог ни на чём сконцентрироваться. По крайней мере на чём-то сложном, как, например, домашняя работа. Или Леви.  
Даже при мысли о Леви где-то с затылка начинал подниматься жар, и Эрену хотелось как можно скорее задушить это чувство и запереть его где-нибудь далеко-далеко в тёмных укромных уголках своего разума.  
Прошла неделя с его недопризнания, и, хотя Леви воспринял это спокойно и сделал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы не было неловко или стыдно, Эрену всё равно было стыдно. Он не знал, откуда взялось это признание, он просто знал, что это правда.  
Жан был прав. Эрен любит Леви, даже если не знает, сможет ли его поцеловать. Или сделать что-то _другое_ с ним. Он хотел, чтобы Леви сейчас был здесь, и одновременно был до безумия рад, что его здесь не было, потому не знал, как должен поступать дальше.  
Единственное, что ему совершенно не нравилось, — это то, что ни он сам, ни Леви толком не говорили об этом. Почти как тогда, когда Леви признался, что «Ханне» нравится Эрен, и он ответил тем же, после чего они оба вели себя так, как будто бы ничего не случилось и всё было нормально. Было проще вести себя нормально после того, как он практически разобрался в себе. Он любит Леви. Любит. Девушки всё ещё невероятно привлекательны, но он любит парня. И это нормально.  
Пока. Он не мог сказать, как всё пойдёт, когда они снова увидятся, но пока он не будет переживать из-за этого. Нужно просто понять, что ему с собой делать.  
Но всё же… он не знал, как должен себя чувствовать, потому что казалось, что дело серьёзное, а Леви с того вечера ни разу не поднял эту тему. И Эрен не понимал почему. Может, волновался, как и Эрен? О том, как вести себя, когда они снова встретятся?  
Наверное, стоило ещё посмотреть гей-порно. Конечно, это было немного другое, учитывая, что в принципе не его, но, может, могло бы помочь. И ещё у него было новое фото Леви. Он избегал смотреть на него, потому что не хотел запомнить так же, как прошлое. Он хотел просто набраться смелости, чтобы понять, сможет ли прикоснуться к члену, глядя на это фото.  
— Эрен! Эрен!  
Вырванный из размышлений, Эрен перевёл взгляд на Марко, который многозначительно смотрел на него, а затем опустил глаза. Эрен проследил за его взглядом и, спешно схватив свой вибрирующий телефон, ответил на звонок и поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Привет. Как ужин?  
 _— Тупо. Ханджи испортили весь десерт.  
— Неправда! Так было лучше!  
— Положить грёбаный изюм в тесто для брауни? Да тебя нужно переехать на машине за такое.  
— Изюм — это вкусно.  
— Просто умри, недоразумение очкастое._  
Эрен рассмеялся: ему никогда не надоедало слушать их перепалки. Они были чем-то похожи на перепалки Леви и Жана, хотя и те стали большой редкостью. На самом деле, за последнюю неделю они стали довольно неплохо ладить. Эрен подозревал, что это как-то связано с его признанием, теперь Леви чувствовал меньше угрозы со стороны Жана. А Жан перестал шутить на тему их с Эреном любви, что, по-видимому, случилось потому, что Леви пригрозил прибить его. Хотя Эрен ни с кем из них этим не поделится.  
 _— Готовишься к промежуточным экзаменам?_  
— Да, мы с Марко сейчас в библиотеке, — ответил Эрен, глядя на Марко, который вернулся к своему занятию. — Ненавижу универ.  
 _— Осталось чуть-чуть._  
— Ага, а потом надо будет искать работу, — пробубнил он.  
 _— Ты всегда можешь работать с нами!_ — громко сказали Ханджи. _— Только представь, как было бы весело! Ты, я, Леви. Его массажёр простаты. Ай! Да еду я, еду!_  
Эрен снова рассмеялся, услышав возню в трубке. Ханджи вскрикивали чаще всего и ругались на Леви, настаивая, что сейчас попадут в аварию.  
 _— Да какая разница?! Ты же уже сказал ему про подарок! В чём проблема-то?!_  
 _— Закрой пасть! Просто умри уже и оставь меня в покое._  
— Мне кажется, тебе надо было сначала вернуться домой, а потом уже звонить, — с весельем в голосе сказал Эрен.  
 _— Ханджи хотели поговорить с тобой по поводу твоего сообщения._  
На секунду сердце забилось где в горле, неужели Леви рассказал им о признании? Но затем Ханджи заговорили, и стало понятно, что речь шла о сообщении, которое Эрен отправил с час назад. Очевидно, его последнее сообщение. Не то самое, а просто последнее.  
Сердце наконец успокоилось, вернувшись к некоему подобию нормального ритма, и Эрен продолжил слушать Ханджи. Хотя не мог не почувствовать разочарование, задумавшись, настолько ли это было важно для Леви, чтобы в принципе рассказать Ханджи, или же для него это был пустяк, о котором он даже не думал.  
 _— Так! Ты говорил про кислоту, да? И в целом да, кислота — это хороший способ избавиться от тела, но нужно учитывать, что факт покупки большого количества кислоты не получится скрыть. То есть ты не можешь купить литр и уничтожить целое тело, тебе понадобится @много$ кислоты._  
Эрен был в ужасном смятении целых тридцать секунд, пока до него не дошло, что случилось, и тогда он засмеялся. Марко жестом попросил вести себя тихо, но Эрен ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
— Господи. Извини. Я не хотел смеяться, но ты думаешь только в одном направлении, Ханджи! Я имел в виду кислоту типа ЛСД. Не кислоты как вещество, в которых можно растворить тело.  
На секунду повисла тишина.  
— А. Ну. Тогда это уже не так увлекательно.  
Эрен только рассмеялся ещё сильнее и помотал головой. Он спросил у Леви, что тот думает насчёт кислоты, просто из любопытства. Видимо, Ханджи поняли то сообщение как вопрос, что он думает по поводу кислоты как средства для избавления от тела.  
 _— Ты думаешь сесть на наркотики, Йегер?_ — спросил Леви как-то безэмоционально.  
— Нет, я не принимаю наркотики, они вредные.  
 _— Как и алкоголь, но мы оба знаем, как ты его любишь._  
— Отстань, — пробубнил Эрен. — Мне пора учиться.  
 _— Да, не помешало бы, не хочется, чтобы у тебя оценки ухудшились._  
— В прошлом семестре у меня были _прекрасные_ оценки, чтоб ты знал.  
 _— Всегда пожалуйста,_ — ответил Леви с явной ухмылкой в голосе.  
— Ой, иди в жопу, Леви!  
 _— Только если хорошо попросишь._  
Он всегда так говорил. Каждый раз, когда Эрен посылал его, Леви отвечал одной и той же фразой. Однажды у Эрена будет на это ответ, который лишит Леви дара речи.  
Однажды, но не сегодня.  
— Пока, Леви, поговорим потом.  
 _— Смотри мне,_ — ответил Леви и положил трубку.  
Эрен закатил глаза, отложил телефон и, посмотрев в книгу, понял, что толком и не поучился сегодня. В целом он был довольно спокоен по поводу промежуточных экзаменов, но, наверное, стоило всё же позаниматься немного больше, чем он делал это сейчас. Однако в последнее время было сложно сконцентрироваться на чём-то.  
Всё, на чём он действительно мог сконцентрироваться, — это Леви. Эрен не понимал, почему они снова вели себя как обычно после его признания. Леви как будто бы закрывал на него глаза, и Эрен не находил ответа на свой вопрос. Хотелось спросить, но не будет ли это странно? Спросить Леви, почему тот ничего не делает с его признанием? Но разве не то же самое произошло в своё время с Ханной? Не потому ли, что они оба не знали, что делать дальше? Но Леви же должен знать, что делать дальше, так почему он не подталкивает Эрена к следующему шагу? Или, может, он не знает? Он не самый социально подкованный человек, поэтому, может, он ждёт каких-то указаний от Эрена?  
— Эрен!  
— Что?  
Он поднял взгляд на Марко и понял, что уже в пятый раз за последние два часа другу приходилось несколько раз звать его по имени, прежде чем добиться ответа.  
— Извини, что такое?  
— Всё нормально? Ты очень сильно витаешь в облаках. Я думал, что ты хочешь заниматься.  
— Хочу. Я занимаюсь, — ответил Эрен с нервным смешком и снова посмотрел в книгу, осознав, что не заметил, как отвёл от неё взгляд.  
— Ты уже несколько дней так себя ведёшь, — сказал Марко, глядя на него. — Отвлекаешься. Не в плохом смысле, но просто отвлекаешься. Что случилось?  
Было странно говорить Марко то, о чём он ещё не рассказал даже Жану, но опять же, такое чувство, что он вот-вот взорвётся, если не поговорит об этом с кем-то.  
Было просто… страшно. Сказанное вслух, оно станет реальным, и отказаться от этого уже не получится. Но ведь он же уже сказал Леви, так? То есть самое страшное уже позади. Поделиться с Марко не должно составить труда, но, как ни странно, признаться кому-то другому было ужасно страшно.  
А вот теперь он чувствовал себя дураком. Чёрт, это же всего лишь слово. Естественное, подкреплённое чувством, но всё же слово.  
— Я сказал Леви, что мне кажется, что я люблю его.  
— Что?  
Марко оживился на глазах.  
— Господи боже, Эрен! Это же прекрасно! Видимо, ты наконец-то разобрался.  
Эрен почувствовал толчок под столом — Марко слегка пнул его.  
— Так и что случилось?  
— В том-то и дело, что ничего, — отозвался Эрен и поморщился, потирая затылок. — Я думал, что буду чувствовать себя… Ну не знаю. По-другому. Я думал, что будет какой-то прогресс, а его нет.  
— Какой, например?  
Марко приподнял бровь.  
— Не знаю. Ну, там, разве мы не должны теперь каждый раз прощаться, типа, «я люблю тебя» и всё такое?  
— Наверное, это зависит от отношений, — ответил Марко, пожав плечами. — Вы же оба вроде как против всей этой сентиментальщины?  
— Но в поведении Леви совсем ничего не изменилось! Он даже как будто не был _рад_ , когда я признался. Ну то есть я понимаю, что через сообщения сложно понять интонацию, но он просто… Просто ничего! — застонал Эрен и упал головой в раскрытую тетрадь. — Что, если я слишком долго думал?  
— Мне кажется, сейчас у вас всё хорошо. Он, наверное, просто пытается не давить на тебя. Ну то есть как ты ему признался? Чётко? Или как бы неуверенно?  
Эрен вспомнил сообщение, вспомнил то, как сформулировал своё признание, каким оно получилось, и пробубнил в ответ:  
— Наверное, неуверенно.   
— Понятно, тогда он, скорее всего, пытается не давить на тебя, потому что ты всё ещё немного сбит с толку.  
— Но я не чувствую себя сбитым с толку.  
— Так скажи ему об этом.  
Эрен не хотел этого делать. Ему было страшно. Он должен был разобраться ещё кое с чем, прежде чем избавиться от неуверенности в своём признании.  
— Я подумаю.  
Эрен снова сел ровно и вздохнул.  
— Бесит Леви. Пусть он перестанет быть таким внимательным.  
— Мне кажется, что тебе очень повезло с ним. Он терпеливый и делает всё, чтобы тебе не было некомфортно.  
— Наверное. Но типа… а что мне теперь делать? Какой порядок действий?  
Когда Марко рассмеялся, Эрен почувствовал, что не очень-то доволен такой реакцией. Она была немного грубой, но в то же время он понимал, что чувствует раздражение только потому, что не понимает, почему Марко смеётся.  
— Порядок действий? Эрен, у отношений нет никакого «порядка действий». Просто скажи ему как есть, когда сможешь сделать это без обиняков. Скажи, что любишь его, действуй уверенно, и тогда, скорее всего, он будет готов обсуждать, что делать дальше. Ему сейчас нет никакого смысла тешить себя надеждами, если через несколько дней ты собираешься пойти на попятную, понимаешь?  
— Наверное, — повторил Эрен раздражённо. — Просто отстойно.  
— Что именно?  
— Не знаю, просто всё так… _нормально_ , понимаешь? Ну то есть он ведёт себя, как будто мы просто друзья. Я не знаю, наверное, я бы хотел, чтобы он дал мне понять, что я ему всё ещё нужен.

***

Дышалось с трудом, ткань футболки липла к мокрой от пота коже, левая рука двигалась в яростном темпе. Другой он опирался на шкафчик над унитазом, крепко закусывая в зубах воротник, чтобы заглушить любые рвущиеся наружу звуки.  
Телефон лежал на краю раковины слева от него, на экране была открыта одна из последних фотографий Эрена, которые у него были. Он пытался не смотреть на неё, но не мог отвести взгляда, пытаясь представить, что это его рука обвивала член Леви, быстро двигаясь и сжимая как раз когда нужно. Как же ему хотелось схватиться за эти каштановые волосы и войти в этот восхитительный на вид рот. Отыметь его и, излившись в тугой жар, наблюдать, как Эрен проглотит всё до последней капли.  
С губ сорвался громкий стон, он крепко зажмурился и напрягся всем телом, прежде чем его охватила дрожь, рука чуть разжалась и замедлилась. Б _о_ льшая часть семени попала в унитаз, но несколько капель всё же оказались на сидении и приподнятой крышке.  
Дождавшись, пока дрожь утихнет, он наконец разжал зубы, высвобождая футболку, и, перегнувшись через край раковины, включил воду, чтобы помыть руки, после чего натянул обратно бельё, затем штаны. Выйдя из ванной, он поспешил на кухню за «Lysol'ем» и бумажными полотенцами.  
Когда всё нужное нашлось, он вернулся в ванную и тщательно убрал всё за собой, распыляя средство и натирая до тех пор, пока не остался доволен тем, как избавился от улик. Не было ничего необычного в том, что раз в несколько дней Леви испытывал необходимость помыть унитаз, поэтому вряд ли Ханджи подумают о чём-то таком.  
Расставив всё по местам, Леви ещё раз помыл руки, взял телефон и направился в гостиную. Там он устроился на диване, как всегда спиной на подлокотнике. Он ещё некоторое время смотрел на фото Эрена, на которое только что подрочил, затем выключил его и закинул руку, закрывая глаза локтем.   
Это было похоже на пытку. Представлять все те вещи, которые он мог сделать с Эреном, и в то же время знать, что их нельзя даже предложить, иначе тот чудовищно испугается.  
Мысли снова вернулись к сообщению недельной давности, и в груди стало разливаться тепло, которое на этот раз он даже не пытался сдержать. Уголки губ дёрнулись, желая превратиться в улыбку. От одного только воспоминания об этом сердце забилось чаще, и чувства, что он испытал тем вечером, снова дали о себе знать.  
Он был так счастлив, когда Эрен на самом деле сказал, что, кажется, любит его. Получается, он наконец-то примирился с тем, что Леви — мужчина, и смог его принять. Однако он всё ещё казался немного сбитым с толку, и поэтому Леви колебался. Он даже не знал, может ли теперь шутить по поводу массажёра, и именно поэтому позавчера накинулся на Ханджи в машине, когда они разговаривали с Эреном по телефону. Леви хотел, чтобы всё было как можно спокойнее и проще, пока Эрен не поймёт наверняка, что любит Леви и хочет попробовать начать с ним отношения.  
Пока же Леви пытался держаться как обычно, что со стороны могло выглядеть так, будто бы он сам сдерживает свои желания. Но он знал, что _должен_ вести себя аккуратно, потому что не мог снова потерять Эрена. Если когда-нибудь возникнет такой риск, Леви в прямом смысле выкрадет его и прикуёт наручниками к кровати.  
И, что хуже всего, Ханджи ему только помогут, поэтому никто даже не проболтается о том, на какое безумие он пошёл. Петра с Эрвином не особо часто захаживают в гости, поэтому Эрен окажется в полной жопе.  
В буквальном смысле.  
Снова открыв фото, Леви пролистал их все, дойдя до скрина того диалога, где Эрен наконец признаётся в своих чувствах. Он часто перечитывал его, в основном для того, чтобы убедить себя в том, что это действительно случилось. Воспоминания о том, как ещё два месяца назад они даже не разговаривали, казались каким-то безумием, и сейчас Эрен был… более чутким. Как будто бы всё то время, что они провели порознь, он не просто злился, но и думал. А теперь, когда они снова общались, он думал даже больше.  
Надежда ещё была.  
Когда появилось уведомление, на лице Леви появилась лёгкая улыбка: ему написал человек, о котором он как раз думал. Стоило бы проверить ещё и рабочий телефон, так как он не прикасался к нему уже около получаса, но сначала — поговорить с Эреном.

 **[Эрен]**  
НЕЕЕЕЕЕНАААААВИИИИИИИЖУУУУУУУ УУУУУННННННННИИИИВВЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕРРРРРРРРРРРРРРР

 **[Пользователь]**  
Да ты что  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Что такое, Йегер?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Слишком маленький мозг, чтобы в нём поместился счёт до десяти?

 **[Эрен]**  
ИДИИИИИИ В ЖЖЖЖЖЖОПУУУУУУУУУУУ ЛЕВИИИИИИИИИИ!!!!!!!!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Только если хорошо попросишь

 **[Эрен]**  
Леви  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я был бы бесконечно благодарен  
 **[Эрен]**  
Если бы позволил мне пойти в твою.

После этого сообщения Леви вскинул бровь. Это что-то новенькое. Обычно Эрен просто игнорировал сообщение или ныл из-за этого в ответ. Он никогда раньше не говорил что-то _такое_.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что за хрень, Йегер?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Тебе сколько лет, девяносто?

 **[Эрен]**  
У тебя и правда проблемы с памятью из-за старости, Леви   
**[Эрен]**  
Двадцать один  
 **[Эрен]**  
Скоро двадцать два!   
**[Эрен]**  
30 марта!!!!!

«Чёрт». Леви быстро проверил дату. На календаре всё ещё был февраль, но и тот уже подходил к концу. Март был не за горами. Леви не знал, что у Эрена скоро день рождения, но теперь чувствовал, что нужно что-нибудь придумать.  
Он понимал, что не должен, но чувствовал, что следует это сделать. Может, можно было бы купить ему что-нибудь с «Halo». Или, может, у него в университете было что-то типа тех корзинок, только на день рождения. Однако оба варианта казались довольно бездушными, и что же в итоге дарить?  
Леви обычно едва ли помнил про подарок Эрвину, а с ним они дружили уже много лет. И как найти что-то достойное для человека, который был ему действительно интересен? Он никогда раньше не сталкивался с такой проблемой и теперь чувствовал раздражение из-за того, что ему вообще было дело. Но ничего не поделать.  
Всё ещё размышляя над стоящим подарком, Леви помедлил и в итоге решил прощупать кое-какую почву. Прежде чем отправить сообщение, которое написал, он мысленно помолился, чтобы не облажаться.

 **[Пользователь]**  
У меня есть для тебя слегка бэушный массажёр простаты, если тебе понравится такой подарок

 **[Эрен]**  
ОМФГ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
ТЫ ИМ ПОЛЬЗОВАЛСЯ?????

Ну, по крайней мере, по этому ответу было понятно, можно или нет продолжать шутить про массажёр. И Эрена не отпугнуло само упоминание, скорее, то, что Леви намекнул на его применение. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Нет, дурак  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я засунул его в задницу Ханджи, помнишь?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но если серьёзно, что ты хочешь?

 **[Эрен]**  
Пфф ничего  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я не выпрашивал подарок

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я хочу тебе что-нибудь подарить  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Что тебе дарит конь?

 **[Эрен]**  
Обычно игры   
**[Эрен]**  
Как-то он подарил мне хоккейную кофту с автографом моего любимого игрока   
**[Эрен]**  
Ему папа помог   
**[Эрен]**  
Это было очень здорово.

«Не убивай коня. Не убивай коня. Ему будет грустно, если конь умрёт. Не делай этого». Леви закрыл глаза и прижал телефон ко лбу. Он ненавидел, когда Эрен говорил о Жане. Это вызывало почти что дикий приступ ревности, и Леви понимал, что это глупо и нелогично, но Эрен был ему настолько важен, что иногда это вызывало беспокойство.   
Когда телефон снова дал о себе знать, стало понятно, что тема с днём рождения Эрена закрыта, потому что он уже писал о другом.

 **[Эрен]**  
Как думаешь, я бы выжил в зомби-апокалипсисе?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Нет  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Собираешься устроить его?

 **[Эрен]**  
:(  
 **[Эрен]**  
Как жестоко. Хочешь, чтобы я умер?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты не про это спрашивал  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты спросил, выживешь ли ты  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И ответ нет  
 **[Пользователь]**  
По крайней мере, один

 **[Эрен]**  
Я не СОВЕРШЕННО беспомощный, знаешь ли!   
**[Эрен]**  
Ты бы пришёл защитить меня? :P

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты слишком далеко, я бы умер в дороге  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Лучше тут останусь

 **[Эрен]**  
СВОООООООЛОЧЬ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Оооо у меня же есть новый фильм про Бэтмена!!!!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Совсем забыл!!!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Каким нахрен образом связаны зомби и моя сволочность с Бэтменом?????

 **[Эрен]**  
Никаким  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но я назвал тебя сволочью и вспомнил про Дика Грейсона 8D

_(прим. пер.: в оригинале он говорит леви dick)_

Леви закатил глаза, ещё больше ссутулившись на подлокотнике. Его начинало одолевать чувство голода, и, наверное, надо было бы что-то съесть, но оставлять Эрена не хотелось. Конечно, можно было бы взять телефон с собой, но всё же.

 **[Пользователь]**  
То есть ты собираешься променять меня на мультик?

 **[Эрен]**  
Это ранит твои нежные чувства?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Иди в жопу, Йегер

 **[Эрен]**  
Только если ТЫ хорошо попросишь, Леви ;)

«Ты меня точно сведёшь в могилу», — пробормотал Леви и, поднявшись с дивана, снова направился в туалет. Он надеялся, что Ханджи будет дома нескоро — хотелось бы успеть закончить до их возвращения.

***

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Слушай, Леви?

 **[Леви]**  
Что?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А ты знаешь, откуда взялось слово FUCK?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я вот сегодня узнал  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И даже удивился

 **[Леви]**  
Просвети же меня своим бесполезным богатством знаний

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Засранец  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Судя по всему, это слово использовали в Англии  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И там типа  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Если крестьяне хотели заняться сексом/завести детей  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Им нужно было получить одобрение короля

 **[Леви]**  
Чего?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И если они его получали  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
То у них над дверью появлялась надпись FUCK  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Которая по сути говорила о том, что они могут заниматься сексом/заводить детей   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Потому что это значит “Fornicating Under Consent of the King.”

_(прим. пер.: прелюбодеяние с согласия короля)_

**[Леви]**  
То есть ты хочешь сказать  
 **[Леви]**  
Что раньше  
 **[Леви]**  
Люди должны были получить какое-то сраное ОДОБРЕНИЕ, чтобы потрахаться?  
 **[Леви]**  
Я бы сверг короля и стал трахаться прямо у него перед троном 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И тут же бы остался без головы

 **[Леви]**  
Ну хотя бы умер счастливым

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты придурок

 **[Леви]**  
Видимо, слишком много времени провожу с тобой  
 **[Леви]**  
Твоя тупость передаётся мне

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ха х ха  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как смешно

 **[Леви]**  
И ты не прав, кстати.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
В смысле?

 **[Леви]**  
Насчёт слова  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты не прав  
 **[Леви]**  
Я только что погуглил  
 **[Леви]**  
Это просто какая-то байка  
 **[Леви]**  
Кто тебе её рассказал?  
 **[Леви]**  
Конь?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Жан  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да.

 **[Леви]**  
Ну, скажи ему, что он конченый тупица  
 **[Леви]**  
Судя по всему, это германское слово, которое значит что-то вроде наталкиваться или наносить удар   
**[Леви]**  
Если верить Гуглу  
 **[Леви]**  
А ему я верю куда больше  
 **[Леви]**  
Учитывая, что лошади не умеют читать  
 **[Леви]**  
Не говоря о том, чтобы пользоваться интернетом

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это уже не так интересно.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Слушай, Леви?

 **[Леви]**  
Что?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Скинь мне фотку

 **[Леви]**  
Зачем?  
 **[Леви]**  
Нужно что-то новое, чтобы подрочить?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да иди ты  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И нет  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Просто хочу ещё одну  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У тебя моих уже десять  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А у меня две  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это несправедливое соотношение и обмен

 **[Леви]**  
У тебя три  
 **[Леви]**  
Помнишь эту?

Эрен не особо впечатлился, когда Леви скинул ему то же самое фото с массажёром, что и в аэропорту. В кадр попала только рука, но, видимо, Леви считал, что и так достаточно хорошо.   
Не хорошо. Эрену до сих пор снились кошмары. Быть того не может, чтобы оно поместилось в кого-то. Какой ужас. Хотя справедливости ради стоило признать, хотя бы самому себе, что он серьёзно подумывал купить… что-нибудь. Пока непонятно, что именно, но что-нибудь. Всё равно не стоило забегать вперёд, он ведь всё ещё не пробовал подрочить на фото Леви. Ощущения всё ещё были странные. Как будто бы это как-то замарает их отношения.  
Но опять же, Леви ведь признался, что делал это с его фото, так какая разница?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Засранец  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ладно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Знаешь, я тоже так могу!

 **[Леви]**  
Ты слабак  
 **[Леви]**  
Я тебя одолею

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мечтай.

Эрен положил телефон на стол, потёр лицо и со стоном провёл руками вниз, оттягивая кожу. Затем поднял взгляд на компьютер и, вздохнув, посмотрел на видео, стоящее на паузе. Жан отправил ему новую ссылку на ещё один порноролик, и теперь Эрен пытался убедиться себя посмотреть его. Он знал, что друг пытается помочь, что уже начинал уставать от просмотра одного и того же снова и снова.  
Когда видео полностью загрузилось, Эрен с очередным вздохом нажал на воспроизведение и был несколько шокирован тем, что увидел. Жан отправил ему ролик с участием двух мужчин, которые были удивительно похожи на Эрена и Леви. Один был смуглый брюнет с по-настоящему поразительными зелёными глазами, а другой был бледнокожим, с чёрными волосами и сероватыми глазами. Не такими голубыми, как у Леви, но всё равно достаточно светлыми, чтобы, если постараться, сойти за его. По телосложению оба парня отличались от них с Леви, но внешность уже потрясала настолько, что Эрен представлял, будто это они.  
Он провёл целых двадцать семь минут и четырнадцать секунд глядя в экран. Контраст оттенков и движения тел выглядели очень здорово. И брюнету, похоже, очень нравилось происходящее, отчего Эрен чувствовал себя… странно. Ему пришлось пару раз поправить штаны, а когда видео закончилось, почти что хотелось посмотреть его ещё раз.  
Этого он совершенно не ожидал и поспешно взял телефон, чтобы отвлечься.

 **[Леви]**  
Хочешь поспорить?  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен?  
 **[Леви]**  
Это было слишком?

Между этим и следующим сообщением был небольшой перерыв, во время которого Леви прислал три фотографии. 

**[Леви]**  
Ладно, я не уверен, что случилось, но я пошутил, извини  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Извини, я просто отвлёкся

 **[Леви]**  
На что?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не хочу говорить

 **[Леви]**  
Ты должен мне сказать  
 **[Леви]**  
Из-за тебя я просидел полчаса с мыслями о том, что облажался   
**[Леви]**  
Так на что ты отвлёкся?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не могу

 **[Леви]**  
Почему?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Блин  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ладно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
В общем, Жан ну  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Последнее время скидывает мне порно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну знаешь  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну чтобы просто…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я хз  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Короче я его смотрел

 **[Леви]**  
Оу  
 **[Леви]**  
И?  
 **[Леви]**  
Есть годное?  
 **[Леви]**  
Всегда рад рекомендациям.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это было очень даже ничего  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну тогда…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Давай почту?

Леви скинул ему свой электронный адрес, и Эрен отправил ссылку на видео, которое только что посмотрел, сердце почему-то забилось быстрее. Он не знал, почему было так важно, что он признался Леви в просмотре гей-порно, хотя на самом деле он в этом и не признавался, правда ведь? Он сказал, что смотрел порно. Не гей-порно.  
Вытерев о джинсы вспотевшие ладони, он внезапно начал нервничать из-за того, как Леви отреагирует, когда узнает, что именно ему отправили.

 **[Леви]**  
Это тебе Жан отправил?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
По   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну знаешь  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Определённым причинам

 **[Леви]**  
И как тебе?  
 **[Леви]**  
Тебе понравилось?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне не всегда нравится то, что он мне скидывает  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но это было  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это было окей

 **[Леви]**  
Окей в смысле тебе понравилось?  
 **[Леви]**  
Или окей в смысле ты не испугался?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Наверное, и то и другое  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Было интересно  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне понравился контраст кожи  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Выглядело горячо, когда они двигались рядом друг с другом.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Вот  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
В любом случае  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Посмотри как-нибудь

 **[Леви]**  
Посмотрю  
 **[Леви]**  
Попозже.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хорошо.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Итааааааааааак  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хочешь в Хало?

 **[Леви]**  
У тебя разве нет пар?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ещё целый час  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Как раз на одну катку

 **[Леви]**  
Я не виноват, если ты опоздаешь

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Хватит болтать, включай уже приставку  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Посмотрим, получится ли у меня подняться до следующей игры с Жаном

***

Эрен смотрел в потолок своей комнаты, глаза то и дело теряли фокус в темноте после каждой попытки снова сфокусироваться. Было сложно думать о чём-то кроме Леви, чем он и занимался уже долгое время. Мысли постоянно возвращались к тому разговору, к его чувствам, к тому, как он отреагировал на последнее видео, которое Жан ему отправил.  
К фото Леви.  
Чёрт, он ведь не был слепым. Он знал, что Леви сексуален, знал, что Леви горячий, привлекательный и все остальные слова, которые используются для описания того, кто высечен из камня, увековеченный во времени по причине своей невероятной красоты.  
Но всё же… хотелось двигаться дальше. Хотелось уже _прийти_ к чему-то. Хотелось смочь позвонить ему и чётко сказать, что любит, с абсолютной уверенностью настоять, что сможет поцеловать его, обнять — и переспать с ним. Что они смогут пойти куда-то и взяться за руки и липнуть к друг другу на людях, и это не будет беспокоить его.  
Проблема же была в том, что Эрен не знал наверняка. Ему было страшно признаться в любви, а потом отдалиться, когда они окажутся рядом. Что, если сейчас он заявит, что может, а при встрече, когда Леви захочет обняться, отпрянет от него? Это звучало глупо, потому что он никогда не отстранялся, если Жан, Марко или Армин обнимали его, но с Леви было по-другому. С Леви и должно было быть по-другому.  
Эрену хотелось набраться храбрости и предложить секстинг. Он уже признался, что считает голос Леви сексуальным, и ему нравилось, как он выглядит, и контраст смуглой и бледной кожи на видео выглядел горячо, так почему бы и нет? Почему они не могли заняться секстингом? Посмотреть, что получится? Но ему не хватало смелости. Он был трусом и знал это, но что, если они начнут, а он испугается, и тогда придётся остановиться?  
Это будет просто ужасно с его стороны, так ведь? И чёрт, он ещё даже не разобрался, как подрочить на фото Леви, как в таком случае он может оправдать подвижки в сторону секса, если не может даже сам на сам кончить с мыслями о ком-то?  
«Да блин», — простонал Эрен, закрывая лицо руками. Ну почему перемены в восприятии сексуальности — это так сложно? Почему нельзя осуществить резкую перемену, словно по щелчку выключателя? Было так удобно, пусть и нереально. И он понимал это, как и то, что не первый, с кем это происходит.  
Чёрт, он часто думал, как Жан принял свою симпатию к Марко. Казалось, будто тот проснулся однажды утром и решил, что его всё устраивает, но Эрен был уверен, что это не так. Наверняка Жан с трудом справлялся с этим, молча, один. Он ни разу не попросил у Эрена помощи, ни разу не намекал, что сбит с толку. Он разбирался со своими чувствами сам и теперь мог открыто говорить об этом.  
Конечно, поначалу это всё было в виде шуток, но сейчас Эрен понимал, что это просто был его собственный способ прощупать почву и посмотреть на реакцию друзей. Никто не воспринял это в штыки, и после этого Жан стал говорить об этом более откровенно. Да, он флиртовал и поддразнивал, но Эрен знал, что Жан любит Марко.  
Он также любил Микасу, но Эрен пытался закрывать на это глаза. Было странно думать о том, что однажды Жан будет вместе с Микасой, поэтому обычно он старался делать вид, что этой симпатии не существует.  
И всё же… Жан разобрался со всем сам. Из-за этого Эрен чувствовал себя виноватым: он не поддерживал друга так, как тот поддерживал его. Скажи Жан ему хоть что-нибудь, Эрен бы сделал всё, что в его силах, чтобы помочь, но Жан не сказал.  
А сейчас ему оказывали помощь, которой у Жана никогда не было. Может, именно это имел в виду Жан, когда говорил, что больше ничем не может ему помочь. Только сам Эрен мог решить, что чувствует, определить границы своего комфорта и понять, что хочет делать. Потому что никто не мог определиться _за_ него, как бы ему этого ни хотелось.  
Нужно было разобраться собственными силами, и это отстойно.  
«Попозже. Я сделаю это попозже, — пробормотал Эрен себе под нос, решительно кивая. — Сделаю это сегодня вечером, а потом… потом уже буду разбираться с тем, что будет дальше».  
— Эрен?  
Он резко сел, когда после короткого стука дверь открылась, впуская в комнату свет.  
— Почему ты лежишь в темноте?  
— Пытаюсь стать грибом, — простонал Эрен, снова падая на спину. — Что такое, Марко?  
— Пойдёшь ужинать?  
Точно. Еда. Поддержка жизнедеятельности.  
— Через пять минут, ладно?  
— Хорошо.  
Дверь не закрылась.  
— Эрен, всё нормально?  
— А, да, — отозвался Эрен с раздосадованным вздохом. — Просто пытаюсь разобраться с собой, вот и всё.  
— Я знаю, что у тебя есть Жан, но если ты хочешь о чём-то поговорить, то я тоже здесь.  
— Спасибо, Марко.  
Он слегка поднял голову, чтобы улыбнуться.   
— Я ценю это. Просто пять минут.  
— Хорошо.  
Дверь закрылась, и Эрен снова уронил голову на подушку и, надавив основанием ладоней на глаза, сердито запыхтел.  
Ну почему жизнь должна быть такой охренительно сложной?

***

Надо было снять футболку. Без неё было бы удобнее, а теперь она как будто бы мешалась. Крепко стискивая зубы, он пытался издавать как меньше шума, глаза неотрывно смотрели на экран телефона, где была открыта фотография. И чем дольше он на неё смотрел, тем сильнее заводился, быстро двигая рукой и периодически потирая щель, прежде чем возобновить движения.  
Бёдра приподнимались над кроватью, толкаясь навстречу руке, и, наверное, стоило бы переживать из-за звука хлопков, которые могли быть слышны, но он не мог заставить себя думать об этом. Было слишком хорошо, возбуждение слишком велико.  
Он повернул голову вбок вместе с телефоном, всё ещё сжимая зубы, и продолжал смотреть на фото, исследуя каждый его миллиметр. Представлял, что это его рука сжимает его, его рука делает это. Представлял, как эти глаза смотрят на него снизу вверх между бёдер. Этот рот изгибается в лёгкой улыбке, а затем обхватывает его губами.  
Изо рта вырвался стон, и Эрену пришлось крепче сжать зубы, он зажмурился и изогнулся в спине, бёдра непроизвольно взлетели вверх, рука крепче сжала член. Он чувствовал, как ноги охватывает дрожь, как пот струится по коже. Как сжимаются и разжимаются мышцы живота, когда он останавливался, практически доходя до конца.  
Было очень хорошо, но вместе с тем отчаянно хотелось разрядки. Кончить хотелось невыносимо, и чем ближе был конец, тем сильнее становилось это желание. Снова распахнув глаза, он стал смотреть на фото, запоминая каждую линию. Чёрт… _Чёрт!_  
Он хотел его. Он очень сильно хотел его и не знал, как справиться с этим чувством. Оно было похоже на то, как если бы его сбил грузовик, прямо сейчас он невыносимо хотел его.   
«Чёрт!» Не сумев сдержать вскрика, который сам вырвался из горла, он зажмурился и сильнее сжал телефон в руке. Рука на мгновение замерла, сперма запачкала живот и немного футболку, там, где она не была задрана достаточно высоко. Часть попала прямо на руку.  
Грудь вздымалась и опадала, он расслабил руку, в которой держал телефон и уставился в потолок, пытаясь понять, что только что случилось. Подняв запачканную руку, он посмотрел на следы семени, осознавая тот факт, что да, он действительно только что подрочил, глядя на фото. Он действительно только что кончил, представляя вполне определённого человека между своих ног.   
«Чёрт». Снова поднеся телефон к лицу, он закрыл фото и зашёл в контакты. Сердце бешено билось в груди от недавнего происшествия и одновременно от страха. Но нужно было это сделать, причём прямо сейчас. Поэтому он пролистал имена, пока не нашёл то, которое искал.  
Нажав на кнопку вызова, он поднёс телефон к уху и стал ждать, слушая гудки. Спустя какое-то время трубку взяли.  
 _— Привет,_ — прозвучало приветствие.  
— Привет, — ответил Эрен, всё ещё тяжело дыша, и голос прозвучал ниже, чем он ожидал.  
Он всё ещё разглядывал свою руку, покрытую семенем.  
 _— Всё нормально? У тебя голос какой-то странный. Ты что, бежал?_  
— Нет.  
Эрен плотнее прижал телефон, рука всё ещё рассекала воздух, на пальцах очевидно блестела сперма.  
— Я только что подрочил.  
 _— Поздравляю. И тебе необходимо было поделиться этим со мной, потому что?.._  
— Я смотрел на фото Леви.  
Тишина.  
— Жан, твою мать, я влюблён в Леви. И что мне, блин, теперь делать?! 


	25. Терпение

Леви был очень доволен прогрессом. Никто не мог сказать, что он недостаточно продвинулся в одиночку, потому что прямо сейчас он справлялся лучше некуда.  
Ханджи могли пойти далеко и надолго. Он проделал _весь_ этот пусть сам и теперь собирался дойти до самого конца без чьей-либо помощи.  
Его было не остановить! Он — новый король! Он получит то, что хочет, чего бы это ни стоило! Он…  
— Какого хрена! — проревел Леви, резко подскакивая в сидячее положение на диване с джойстиком Wii в руке.  
Он был буквально в шаге от победы в New Super Mario 3-D. Флагшток был буквально, блядь, перед глазами! Он был _прямо там_!  
Как, твою мать, Ханджи могли выключить приставку?!  
— Тебе Жан звонит, — сообщили они, будто бы он сам не был в курсе, что в телефоне было тридцать два пропущенных вызова и семьдесят пять сообщений.  
Он видел их каждый раз, когда звонил или писал Эрену.  
— Я знаю и игнорирую его, — ответил Леви, всё ещё в бешенстве. — Я почти прошёл, тупое ты создание. Ещё раз тронешь приставку — и я тебя угандошу.  
Он встал, чтобы включить её снова, но Ханджи не давали ему пройти.  
— Леви, Жан тебе _звонит_! — повторили они.  
— На хер коня, не хочу с ним разговаривать.  
— Леви, а тебе не приходило в голову, ну хотя бы на секунду, что у него, быть может, есть на это причина? Ну, скажем, я не знаю, может быть, грёбаный зеленоглазый бог, в которого тебе случилось влюбиться?! — последние несколько слов Ханджи прокричали, сопроводив их звонким подзатыльником. — Ты думаешь, Жан позвонил бы тебе просто так?! Он позвонил мне только потому, что подумал, что у тебя сломался телефон! Он звонит тебе уже три дня, Леви! И он главная причина, по которой Эрен решил поговорить с тобой ещё раз! Перезвони ему! Сейчас же!  
Ханджи повезло, что Леви осознал серьёзность ситуации, иначе бы второй подзатыльник уже не ждал такой тёплый приём.  
Нахмурившись, он повернулся к телефону и взял его с журнального столика. От Эрена ничего, но он предупредил, что у него сегодня промежуточный экзамен и не стоит ждать связи.  
Леви открыл переписку с Жаном и, не удосужившись перейти в начало непрочитанных сообщений, стал читать те, что высветились последними.

 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Леви!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Где ты, мать твою?!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Есть разговор!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Леви, блядь, позвони мне!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Мне нужно с тобой поговорить!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Прямо сейчас!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Твою мать, Леви! Позвони мне!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
ЭЙ ДЯТЕЛ ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Это касается ёбаного Эрена!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Ну то есть БУКВАЛЬНО!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Леви да КАКОГО ХРЕНА мужик!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Позвони!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Леви!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Позвони мне недоумок!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
ГОСПОДИ БЛЯТЬ ЛЕВИ! Позвони мне сейчас же!

Леви был уверен, что мозг закоротило на фразе «Это касается ёбаного Эрена, ну то есть буквально».  
Открыв контакты, он сразу нашёл нужное имя — оно было в самом конце — и нажал кнопку вызова.  
Гудок. Ещё один гудок. И ещё.  
Он прибьёт этого сраного коня!  
Вызов был перенаправлен на голосовую почту, Леви положил трубку, перезвонил ещё раз и прижал телефон к уху.  
После этого ему пришлось позвонить ещё _три_ раза, прежде чем этот мудозвон наконец ответил.  
— Наконец-то, — раздражённо рявкнул Леви. — Чё так долго?  
 _— Ты сейчас серьёзно? Леви, я звонил и писал тебе **три** дня! Это я тебя ждал, хотя просто пытаюсь помочь, твою мать!_  
— Слушай, у меня время не резиновое, чё хотел?  
 _— Что ж. Если ты собираешься мудить, то я не буду тебе помогать._  
Леви нахмурился и, убрав телефон от уха, уставился на него.  
Он что… Жан что, только что бросил трубку?!  
— Грёбаные лошадиные, — проворчал Леви, не обращая внимания на суетящихся вокруг Ханджи.  
Они явно пытались пристроиться так, чтобы всё было слышно.  
Шли гудки. И ещё гудки. И ещё. Однако Жан наконец взял трубку, прежде чем вызов оказался бы перенаправлен на голосовую почту.  
 _— Что?_  
— Я буду держать себя в руках, можешь, _пожалуйста_ , продолжить? Что не так с Эреном?  
Леви не знал, случилось ли что-то хорошее или плохое. Вроде как за последнее время ничего не изменилось, Эрен всё так же общался с ним и всё так же странно себя вёл. Не совсем понятно, из-за чего Жан так волновался. Пока Эрен не собирается бросать Леви, всё хорошо.  
 _— Перед тем как мы поговорим про Эрена, сначала нам нужно поговорить про тебя._  
У Леви не было на это времени. Было искушение положить трубку и просто позвонить Эрену, чтобы узнать из-за какой ерунды Жан так всполошился, но он не мог этого сделать из-за экзаменов Эрена. В принципе только это и останавливало его: понимание, что, если положить трубку сейчас, придётся в неведении ждать до тех пор, пока Эрен не свяжется с ним сам.  
— Что про меня? — наконец спросил Леви после небольшой паузы.  
 _— Эрен — мой лучший друг. Он значит для меня всё. Я бы реально убил за него. Ты уже сломал его один раз, и это почти уничтожило меня. Клянусь богом, если ты сделаешь так ещё раз, то ничего на небе и земле не спасёт тебя от меня._  
— Очень вдохновляюще, молодец, — монотонно проговорил Леви. — Я понял. Я делаю больно ему, а ты мне. Так что не так с Эреном?  
 _— Судя по всему, много чего, раз он влюблён в **тебя** , _— проворчал Жан.  
Леви не смог сдержать раздражающее тепло, охватившее грудь при этих словах. Их сказал другой человек, не сам Эрен, и от этого становилось ещё лучше, потому что это значило, что Эрен признался в своих чувствах к Леви кому-то ещё. На данный момент уже это было достаточно хорошо.  
— И?  
 _— Стоп, он что, уже говорил тебе?_  
— Он сказал, что ему кажется, что он меня любит.  
 _— Ну, три дня назад он сказал мне, что **точно** тебя любит. Сразу после того, как сделал кое-что, что я усиленно пытаюсь стереть из памяти._  
Внутри возникло странное ощущение. От того, что он услышал, что Эрен рассказал Жану. От предположения, что случилось до этого.  
В голове снова и снова вертелись слова Жана о том, что Эрен признался ему, что любит Леви. Они будто звучали на повторе, и Леви поймал себя на том, что изо всех сил сдерживает улыбку, потому что не хочет, чтобы Ханджи начали сходить с ума. Но сердце забилось быстрее, в груди было тепло, и он чувствовал себя… счастливым. Он действительно был счастлив слышать это, пусть даже не от самого Эрена.  
Эрен сказал, что ему _кажется_ , что ему нравится Леви, а теперь появился тот, кто подтвердил, что Эрену он действительно нравится, и это было вдвойне потрясающе. Эрен начал делиться своими чувствами с другими людьми, честно говорил, что думает и чего хочет.  
Леви не знал, как должен реагировать. Хотелось просто прийти в восторг и рассказать всем и каждому, что он знает, что Эрен любит его, но он не относился к такому типу людей. Он был более скрытным и не хотел делиться этим потрясающим чувством с остальными. Он хотел найти Эрена и… как ни странно, просто обнять его. Схватить, крепко сжать в объятиях и никогда-никогда не отпускать. Чувство было непривычным для Леви, но именно этого он хотел в данный момент.  
Леви спохватился, что Жан всё ещё был на связи, и постарался сосредоточится на разговоре.  
— Что он сделал? — спросил он, имея в виду ремарку Жана по поводу воспоминаний, которые он пытается выкинуть из памяти, и крепче сжал телефон.  
 _— Спроси у него._  
— Я спрашиваю _тебя_ , — огрызнулся Леви. — Так что? Говори.  
 _— Не в этой жизни, дятел. Спроси у него. В любом случае, я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что он чувствует, потому что он советовался со мной по поводу того, что делать дальше, а я понятия не имею, как надо действовать в таких случаях, поэтому придётся вам с этим разобраться. Я сказал ему что мог, но советчик на тему отношений из меня так себе, а я уже несколько месяцев только этим и занимаюсь,_ — короткая пауза. — _И кстати, у него в конце марта день рождения._  
— Я знаю.  
 _— Что собираешься делать?_  
— Пока ещё не решил.  
 _— Ну, подумай об этом. Ему будет всё равно, если ты ничего не сделаешь, но ему будет очень даже не всё равно, если всё-таки сделаешь, понимаешь, о чём я?_  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Леви положил трубку. Когда он поднял взгляд, прямо впереди стояли Ханджи и, прижав ко рту сжатые в кулаки ладони, сверкали глазами, буквально волнами излучая воодушевление и возбуждение.  
— Не с…  
— О господи, он любит тебя! Леви, он правда-правда тебя любит! — они восторженно рассмеялись и, прыгнув на диван, сжали его в объятиях так сильно, что едва не раздавили.  
Теперь Леви жалел, что не отправил их в комнату до начала разговора.  
— Отстань от меня!  
Сильным толчком он сумел отцепить от себя Ханджи, и те плюхнулись на пол. Похоже, они были перевозбуждены, чтобы чувствовать боль, потому что тут же вскочили на ноги, и Леви пришлось уклониться, чтобы они не приземлились на него, когда уселись на диван.  
— И что ты собираешься делать с подарком на день рождения? У меня есть пара идей, если…  
Леви испытал гордость от того, что взгляд, которым он наградил Ханджи, заставил их замолчать. Следовать рекомендациям Ханджи по поводу подарка он точно не станет, потому что все они будут касаться секс-игрушек. Пугать Эрена в его планы не входило, особенно после того, что ему только что рассказал Жан.  
Зазвонил телефон, и, переведя взгляд на экран, он увидел имя Эрена.  
— Я подумаю над этим.  
Сообразить, что же такое значимое купить для важного человека, было труднее, чем хотелось бы верить.

***

Леви в темноте смотрел в потолок, не отрывая глаз от теней, танцующих на белой поверхности, и пытался сфокусироваться на их очертаниях. Мозг всё ещё яростно работал, пытаясь придумать подарок для Эрена, потому что, как бы Леви ни старался, в голову не приходило ничего правильного. И дело было даже не в том, что не было достаточно хорошего подарка — просто все идеи как будто бы были совершенно не к месту, и это раздражало. Придумать подарок для сопливого болвана, к которому ему случилось испытывать сильные чувства, не должно составить такого труда.   
Раздосадованно выдохнув, Леви повернул голову и посмотрел на личный телефон, затем вытянул руку и коснулся экрана. Всё ещё ничего. Не то чтобы было что ждать — Эрен пошёл спать ещё несколько часов назад. Собравшись было проверить и рабочий тоже, он в итоге решил, что не настолько это его волнует, и не стал.  
Эрен всё ещё не признался, что любит, но ничего страшного. Леви уже знал это от Жана, и теперь чувствовал, что Эрену просто нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться со своими чувствами. Может, он признается позже или даже на свой день рождения.   
Который стремительно приближался. Оставалась всего неделя. И Леви всё ещё понятия не имел, что ему подарить.  
Нынешняя ситуация не шла ни в какое сравнение с его собственным днём рождения, потому что тогда он хотел только одного: чтобы Эрен поговорил с ним, и это случилось. Эрен отправил ему сообщение с поздравлением, и на следующий день всё почти что стало по-прежнему. Сейчас же было по-другому. Эрену бы хотелось что-нибудь ещё, и, хотя Жан утверждал, что тот ничего не ждёт, Леви не мог оправдать этим отсутствие подарка. И если он не придумает что-нибудь в ближайшее время, то не успеет отправить его, чтобы тот пришёл вовремя.  
Продолжив гипнотизировать хмурым взглядом потолок, Леви стал думать про всё, что знал об Эрене. Ему нравились видеоигры, он заботился о своей семье, любил поесть… Было даже как-то жалко думать в таком ключе, но он просто не знал, что ещё можно было придумать. Хотелось, чтобы подарок был более личным, но ничего не приходило на ум.  
Может, попытаться не оскорблять его целый день? Эрен, скорее всего, посчитает это странным. Ему и правда очень нравились видео игры, и Леви постоянно возвращался к изначальной идее купить что-нибудь, связанное с Halo. Немного обезличенно, но в то же время разве эта игра не была особенной? Именно так у них всё началось — с Halo. И с сервиса. Может, можно было бы сделать что-то связанное с ним, как бы в шутку, но в то же время специально для него.  
Судя по всему, Эрену нравились толстовки, он часто ходил в них, когда Леви приезжал, и, когда ходил куда-то скидывал свои фото, тоже был в толстовке. Можно было бы подарить тематическую толстовку с Master Chief и ещё кучу дурацких купонов на тему Halo. Что-то типа «одна отстойная катка без обзываний и крика» и «покупка одного итема, который ты безуспешно пытаешься достать сам».  
Вероятно, это была настолько хорошая идея, насколько это возможно в такой ситуации, и в принципе Леви она нравилась. Это было то, что Эрен любит, и в то же время личное. Вроде как. А купоны, пусть и достаточно сопливая задумка, в каком-то смысле напоминали о сервизе, поэтому Леви казалось, что такой подарок охватит все их отношения.  
Не то чтобы они были в отношениях. По крайней мере, официально.  
Когда экран телефона вспыхнул, Леви, заметив это краем глаза, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, который из них. Увидев, что это был личный, он в небольшом замешательстве взял его с тумбочки.  
«Эрен?» Он свёл брови и, проведя по низу экрана, открыл сообщение.

 **[Эрен]**  
Леви.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Не спишь?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Нет

 **[Эрен]**  
Мы можем поговорить?

Потребовалось значительное усилие, чтобы подавить панику, которая грозила вот-вот разрастись внутри, но у него получилось. Всё-таки Эрен не сказал, как в прошлый раз, что им _нужно_ поговорить — он спросил, могут ли они.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Конечно  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Всё хорошо?

Он стал ждать ответа, но вместо этого на экране высветился входящий звонок. Проведя по экрану, он прижал телефон к уху и, снова улёгшись на спину, направил взгляд в потолок.  
— Эрен.  
 _— Привет._  
И всё. Это всё, что он сказал.  
— Всё нормально?  
 _— Я не знаю, смогу ли я сделать это,_ — выпалил Эрен.  
Перед тем как эти слова полностью осядут в голове, заставляя ощутить боль, Леви заставил себя дождаться продолжения, и Эрен снова заговорил — так быстро, словно его слова бежали, наступая друг другу на пятки.  
 _— Я не знаю, смогу ли я просто подойти к тебе и поцеловать тебя или смогу ли я спать с тобой в одной кровати даже, если это просто сон, а не секс и всё такое, но я много думал обо всём, и мне правда кажется, что я по-настоящему тебя люблю, и это звучит глупо и сопливо, и я знаю, что ты это терпеть не может, но ты мне очень важен, и я правда хочу… попробовать.  
Эрен медленно выдохнул, и Леви стал ждать, чтобы убедиться, что тот закончил.  
Не закончил.  
 _— Я люблю тебя, Леви. Я сам этого не понимаю, но я знаю, что то, что я думаю о тебе, и то, как я **чувствую** , когда думаю о тебе, отличается от того, что я чувствую в отношении других людей, и да, мне всё ещё не по себе из-за того, что ты парень, но я вроде как начинаю привыкать, я смотрю много гей-порно, и всё не так плохо, как я думал, так что ничего страшного. И ещё у меня получилось, ну…_ — следующий вздох был полон вселенского раздражения. — _Я дрочил на твои фото._  
Леви вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал, потому что ему было любопытно, что же ещё расскажет Эрен.  
 _— Ну не в смысле очень часто, но уже три раза, и было… нормально. Ну то есть мне не было не по себе, и было даже как-то приятно представлять определённого человека, потому что обычно я так не делаю, поэтому в этот раз было по-другому. И я подумал, что если я смог это сделать, то, может, всё будет хорошо. Марко сказал, что не нужно тебе говорить, чтобы ты не подумал, что это просто желание, а не любовь, но я пробовал дрочить на твоё фото только потому, что хотел проверить, не испугаюсь ли, поэтому это не просто желание. Это… Я просто хочу попробовать. Я не могу обещать, что не испугаюсь в будущем и что со мной будет легко, но если ты сможешь быть терпеливым и будешь мне помогать, у меня получится. Я смогу придумать, как сделать так, чтобы всё получилось, потому что я **хочу** , чтобы всё получилось. Я хочу, чтобы получилось с тобой, Леви. Так что… вот. Вот что… я хотел сказать тебе. В три часа ночи. Извини._  
— Почему ты извиняешься? — спросил Леви. — Ничего из того, что ты сказал, не требует извинений, Эрен. Я только за попробовать, ты же знаешь. Тебе просто нужно обозначить границы, хорошо?  
 _— Хорошо,_ — отозвался Эрен, и было такое чувство, что он не дышал. _— Хорошо. Так. В общем, ладно. Всё хорошо. Э-э… Спасибо._  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто думал, что я откажусь.  
 _— Я подумал, что ты будешь волноваться, что я сольюсь в последний момент._  
Естественно Леви волновался, что он сольётся в последний момент! Но если нет, о, если он не сольётся, то Леви хотел воспользоваться этим шансом. Он был готов попробовать, если была какая-то вероятность, что всё получится, потому что, боже, как же он надеялся, что всё получится. Все эти мысли о рте Эрена, о толчках в его тело, все эти сны, проснувшись после которых он был вынужден менять бельё и идти в душ… Не то чтобы дело было только в физиологии, но их с Эреном отношения были в основном на эмоциональном уровне. И немного физики станет приятной переменой.  
— Давай делать по одному шагу за раз?  
 _— Хорошо. Да, давай так. Ладно. Мне пора… спать._  
— Да, иди, уже поздно.  
 _— Ага. Спокойной ночи, Леви._  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Эрен положил трубку.  
Леви опустил телефон, медленно выдыхая. Он понятия не имел, как это случилось, но ему было плевать. Для него всё складывалось хорошо.  
Позволив себе едва заметную улыбку, он отложил телефон и лёг поудобнее, чтобы заснуть._

__

***

Эрен, насупившись, смотрел в другой конец библиотеки, где случайные люди то и дело поднимались по лестнице и уходили. Тем временем приходящих посетителей было явно больше, вероятно, потому, что всё ещё шли промежуточные экзамены, и все пытались хоть как-то выкрутиться.  
Он знал, что должен работать, но думать было практически невозможно. Всякий раз, когда Эрен пытался, оборачивался тем, что он мечтал о Леви, что было одновременно странно и удивительно. Эрен испытал облегчение, когда понял, что может спокойно думать о нём, но в то же время это всё ещё было ужасно странно. Это же _Леви_.  
— Так странно, когда тебе кто-то нравится, — пробормотал он и спрятал лицо в сложенных на столе руках, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на стуле.  
— Всё в принципе странно, — услужливо заметил Марко. — Существование — это странно. Еда — это странно, — он сделал паузу. — Ходить в туалет — это странно.  
Эрен поднял недовольный взгляд и не мог не заметить слабую тень улыбки на лице друга, пока тот продолжал выписывать что-то, поглядывая в одну из библиотечных книг. Эрен вообще не знал, почему решил пойти с ним. Всё равно он ничего не делал, просто сидел и, наверное, отвлекал Марко. Не надо было тащиться за ним.  
Может, лучше пойти обратно в комнату.  
«Нет, это плохая идея». Эрен снова зарылся лицом в руки и недовольно вздохнул.  
В последнее время оставаться одному в комнате было опасно. Ему только и хотелось, что мастурбировать, и это было чертовски странного для такого, как он, у кого всегда были трудности с тем, чтобы в принципе возбудиться. И было всё ещё странно делать это, глядя на фото Леви, но в какой-то момент Эрен понял, что не может получить разрядку, если не представляет Леви. Тот пагубно на него повлиял, но, сколько бы недовольства Эрен ни испытывал по этому поводу, он всё равно с облегчением понял, что с ним не было что-то не так.  
Дело было не в том, что он _не мог_ найти девушку — он просто не _хотел_ её.  
— Слушай, Марко, — позвал Эрен, заглушаемый собственными руками.  
— Мм? — отозвался друг, всё ещё водя ручкой по страницам тетради.  
— Это нормально, что целый день я думаю о нём буквально каждую секунду?  
— Только день? — поддразнил Марко. — Что, у тебя слишком хорошие сны, чтобы там появился Леви?  
Эрен поднял голову, чтобы наградить друга очередным раздражённым взглядом. Марко даже не смотрел на него, всё ещё глядя в книгу и скрипя ручкой. Эрен не понимал, как тот может писать и говорить одновременно, так как сам на его месте начал бы писать то, что говорит.  
— Я серьёзно, — пробубнил Эрен, складывая подбородок на руки, и вдохнул. — Ни о чём другом думать не могу.  
— Он у тебя первый, это нормально.  
Марко почесал затылок кончиком ручки, на секунду задержав хмурый взгляд на книге, а затем снова принялся писать.  
— Мне не кажется, что ты слишком много о нём думаешь.  
Откинувшись на стуле, Эрен закрыл лицо обеими руками и в очередной раз вздохнул. Он ненавидел, как часто мысли возвращались к Леви. Он продолжал думать о всяких дурацких, сопливых вещах. Например, что Леви прилетит к нему на день рождения или скажет, что любит его, или даже попросит Эрена приехать летом. Просто… какие-то глупости. Он хотел увидеть Леви. Хотел по-настоящему прикоснуться к нему, даже если одна только мысль об этом пугала его. Он не хотел быть порознь с кем-то настолько важным, было почти что физически больно. Он просто… он хотел Леви.  
— Я скучаю по нему, — пробормотал Эрен.  
После этих слов ручка замерла, и он понял, что Марко, скорее всего, странно на него посмотрел. В конце концов, они с Леви переписывались каждый день и разговаривали по крайней мере раз в день, иногда чаще, в зависимости от занятости. Леви всегда был на связи, но это не то же самое.  
— Это нормально? — спросил Эрен, прекрасно понимая, что Марко совершенно перестал учиться.  
— Думаю, да, — тихо ответил тот. — Ну то есть вы же виделись вживую всего один раз. Но вы всё время общаетесь, потому кажется, что вы вместе уже целую вечность.  
— Точно.  
Эрен убрал руки от лица и, уперев их в край стола, встал.  
— Я пойду.  
— Погоди, мне осталась всего страница. Я с тобой.  
Хотелось отказаться, но Эрен не мог так просто отшить Марко, поэтому сел обратно и стал ждать, пока тот закончит. Закрыв книгу, он спросил, не может ли Эрен вернуть её, пока сам будет собираться, поэтому Эрен снова встал и направился к стеллажам. Когда он вернулся, Марко был уже готов, и они вместе отправились на выход, и Эрену подумалось, что на ужин можно пойти в «Макдоналдс».  
— Ты уже думал насчёт дня рождения? — спросил Марко.  
Эрен пнул камешек и стал смотреть, как тот отскакивает от влажной земли.  
— Да не особо, — пробормотал он в ответ. — Просто…  
— Просто?  
— Это очень тупо?.. — Эрен замолчал на полуслове, чувствую, как шея начинает гореть, уши уже наверняка покраснели. — Это очень тупо, что я хочу, чтобы Леви приехал ко мне на день рождения?  
— Нет, — просто ответил Марко. — Я могу его попросить, если хочешь.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Эрен в каком-то ужасе. — В смысле… всё нормально. Не надо. Я просто… Всё нормально.  
— Ещё не готов к личной встрече, да?   
Марко ткнул его локтем в бок, а затем приобнял за плечи.  
— Всё будет хорошо, Эрен. С декабря много всего случилось.  
Эрен ничего не ответил, просто хмуро глядел под ноги. Было чувство, что скоро дрочки на фото Леви ему будет недостаточно.

***

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЛЕВИ!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЛЕВИ!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЛЕВИЛЕВИЛЕВИ!

 **[Леви]**  
Что?  
 **[Леви]**  
Используй слова  
 **[Леви]**  
Перестань кричать моё имя

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ОМГ ОНА ИДЕАЛЬНАЯ!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ВИДИШШШШЬ?????

Эрен встал перед зеркалом, висевшим на двери, и сфотографировал себя в толстовке Halo, которую ему прислал Леви. Марко отдал подарок буквально только что — видимо, Леви попросил подождать до самого вечера. Эрен не был уверен почему, но улыбался во все тридцать два, словно полоумный, и был рад буквально до дрожи.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ТАК КРУТО СИДИТ!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ЭТО ПРОСТО ЛУЧШИЙ ПОДАРОК!

 **[Леви]**  
Да ты же в ней почти утонул, в каком месте круто?  
 **[Леви]**  
Она тебе почти до колена, втф  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты что, какой-то карлик?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ты, наверное, смотришься в зеркало, коротышка

 **[Леви]**  
Осторожнее, пацан  
 **[Леви]**  
Рад, что тебе понравилось  
 **[Леви]**  
Видел остальное?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Видел:3  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Оставлю «Без злобных криков» на реально плохой день :P  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо, Леви  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Серьёзно, можно было обойтись и без этого.

 **[Леви]**  
Нет, нельзя было.  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты всё, освободился?  
 **[Леви]**  
Устал делиться тобой

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Властный засранец :P  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Сейчас схожу в душ, потом в кровать  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И можем поговорить  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А пока меня нет  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Подумай о

Эрен уставился на своё последнее сообщение. Он не знал, что сказать. Хотелось придумать что-то нелепое, как и всегда, но мозг отключился. И он знал почему.  
Заставив себя сосредоточиться, он закусил щеку и попытался выдумать что-нибудь странное. Ещё ни разу в жизни мозг не подводил его, и Эрен не переживёт, если сейчас ничего не сможет выудить.

 **[Леви]**  
Подумать о…….?  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты сошёл с ума?  
 **[Леви]**  
Потому что это было бы здорово

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Иди в жопу  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И нет, я НЕ БУДУ хорошо просить  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Подумай о том, что было бы, если бы мы жили во вселенной Гарри Поттера O_O  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
На каком бы факультете ты был?

Отложив телефон, он взялся за воротник толстовки и стянул её через голову. Не самый удачный вариант, но он уже начал ощущать нервозность. Надо было взять себя в руки, но непонятно, как это сделать. В комнате вдруг стало жарко, майка липла к телу.  
Раздосадованный, он разделся до белья и, собрав все принадлежности, пошёл в душевые в конце коридора. Кабинки пустовали, и, полностью раздевшись, он встал под душ.  
Упершись руками в выложенную плиткой стену, он наблюдал за струившей по поверхности водой, в груди бешено колотилось сердце. Он не знал, почему так нервничал, всё равно ничего не произойдёт без его согласия. Он даже ещё не говорил с Леви об этом. Прямо сейчас на него не было буквально никакого давления.  
Эрен сжал руки в кулаки, зажмурился и стал думать о том, как лучше всего подойти к этому. Можно было просто забить. Подождать.  
Но он хотел. Сегодня у него день рождения, и почему-то хотелось именно сегодня. Как бы глупо это ни было, но Эрен испытал разочарование, когда проснулся и понял, что Леви всё ещё был там же, где и всегда — на другом краю страны. Он знал, что глупо и по-киношному представлять, как Леви летит к нему на день рождения, но в душе он очень и очень надеялся на это.  
Раз этого не случилось, то он ещё больше укрепился в стремлении сделать это сегодня. В свой день рождения. Именно это он хотел в подарок. Надо просто успокоиться. Успокоиться и подумать, как это лучше устроить. Всегда можно передумать, всё-таки это не обязательная необходимость. Никто его не заставляет.  
Но попробовать хотелось. Действительно очень хотелось. Было просто чертовски страшно. Но ведь он хорошо справлялся в последнее время! И если они это сделают, то будет ещё один весомый повод считать, что, увидев Леви вживую, он не испугается.  
Стоило только подумать о том, как забавно, что придётся наклониться, чтобы поцеловать Леви, и Эрен сумел успокоиться. Он оттолкнулся от стены и, взяв шампунь, тщательно помыл голову. Было очевидно, что он просто как мог откладывал момент возвращения в комнату, но ничего не поделать. Комната вдруг стала очень страшным местом.  
Взяв мыло, Эрен намылился и потратил чуть больше времени, чтобы убедиться, что чист буквально до скрипа, после чего сполоснулся и выключил воду. Медленно выдохнув, закрыл глаза.  
«Я смогу это сделать. Никакого давления. Я могу дать заднюю, и он даже не узнает». С этими словами он вытерся, повязал полотенце вокруг пояса и, собрав все вещи, вышел из душевой в предбанник. Двое парней, уже одетых в пижаму, с этого же этажа чистили зубы у раковин, но Эрен не обратил на них внимания и прошёл к свободной, чтобы сделать то же самое. Закончив, он провёл рукой по влажным волосам и, наконец выйдя из ванной, пошёл обратно в комнату.  
Телефон лежал там же, где его и оставили, и Эрен избегал смотреть на него, старательно раскладывая вещи и развешивая полотенце. Взяв спортивки, он поразмыслил, надевать ли бельё, и в итоге решил, что это бессмысленно, если всё же что-то будет.  
Когда всё оказалось на своих местах и прокрастинировать дальше было уже просто некуда, он выключил свет и, взяв телефон, устроился на кровати. На часах была уже половина одиннадцатого, то есть оставалось меньше двух часов, чтобы всё сделать до конца дня рождения.  
Два часа, чтобы решить, хочет он этого или нет.

 **[Леви]**  
Я бы точно был в Когтевране  
 **[Леви]**  
Это не обсуждается  
 **[Леви]**  
Шляпа бы даже не коснулась моей головы   
**[Леви]**  
И закричала «ЭТОТ ЗАСРАНЕЦ СЛИШКОМ УМНЫЙ ДЛЯ ЭТОЙ ШКОЛЫ!»  
 **[Леви]**  
Поэтому Когтевран  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты бы был в Пуффендуе  
 **[Леви]**  
Это же туда отправляют всех чудаков и всяких бракованных?  
 **[Леви]**  
Конь был бы в Слизерене, учитывая, какой он говнюк   
**[Леви]**  
Ханджи были бы с тобой в Пуффендуе, их ебанутости там самое место   
**[Леви]**  
Мне кажется, в Гриффиндор попала бы только Петра. Эрвин 110 Слизерин.   
**[Леви]**  
Я бы был старостой   
**[Леви]**  
А ты бы едва справлялся с учёбой   
**[Леви]**  
И, возможно, мне бы пришлось заниматься с тобой   
**[Леви]**  
Не так уж плохо, заметь.  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты, я, пустая библиотека  
 **[Леви]**  
Как думаешь, чем бы для тебя пахло приворотное зелье?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Так во-первых  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Иди нафиг, я бы был в Гриффиндоре  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Во-вторых, ты слишком хорошо разбираешься, неужели кое-кто такой большой фанат Гарри Поттера???  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И в-третьих, не знаю

 **[Леви]**  
Твоей трусливой задницы не было бы в Гриффиндоре, даже если бы ты им заплатил.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Наверное…. Снегом, машинным маслом и, может, Макдоналдсом.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Иди в жопу, из меня вышел бы ИДЕАЛЬНЫЙ гриффиндорец |<

 **[Леви]**  
Втф Эрен… Снег, масло и Макдоналдс?  
 **[Леви]**  
Почему?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну, снег потому что когда мы первый раз встретились, шёл снег и мы часто были на улице   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Поэтому ты ассоциируешься у меня со снегом   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Машинное масло из-за всей этой темы с Хало  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И Макдоналдс потому что некоторые из наших лучших разговоров были как раз, когда я был там   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Например, в аэропорту или когда я ходил с Марко   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Для меня всё логично, понятно!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А ты?  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что бы ты чувствовал, если бы рядом было приворотное зелье? :P

 **[Леви]**  
Яблоки, горящие дрова, пот и океан.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Интересно…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Почему?

 **[Леви]**  
Ты писал в анкете, что любишь яблоки, поэтому, наверное, когда я думаю о тебе, мне в голову всегда приходят яблоки.   
**[Леви]**  
Горящий дрова из-за нашего разговора про говорящие дома.   
**[Леви]**  
Ну и мне нравится этот запах, поэтому, мне кажется, я бы ассоциировал его с тобой.   
**[Леви]**  
Пот понятия не имею почему, просто так кажется.  
 **[Леви]**  
А океан — потому что мне нравится быть у воды и чувствовать запах солёного воздуха, поэтому мне кается, что я мог бы ассоциировать его с тобой.

Эрен немного не ожидал услышать про яблоки, в основном потому, что вообще забыл, что упоминал об этом. Помнил ли Леви про них всё время или же просто ассоциировал этот запах с Эреном с самого начала и поэтому думал о яблоках?  
Запахи Леви казались более приятными, чем у Эрена, но в любом случае всё это были лишь предположения. Никак нельзя было проверить, верны ли он. Интересно, как на самом деле пахнет Леви, особенно покрытый потом, нависая над ним, тяжело дыша и…  
«Остановись», — одёрнул Эрен сам себя, пытаясь рассеять появившуюся картинку, и нахмурился.  
Снова посмотрел на время.  
Почти десять тридцать.  
Надо было скорее решать. Чёрт  
Чёрт!  
Это будет гораздо труднее, чем он думал.

***

Леви не смог сдержаться и слегка рассмеялся, когда Эрен начал слепо настаивать, что Леви ошибается. Он всё ещё спросил, что должен быть в Гриффиндоре, несмотря на то что они закончили обсуждать «Гарри Поттера» ещё полчаса назад. По-видимому, его очень задевало, что он не попал на факультет «героев». Леви находил это очаровательным.

 **[Пользователь]**  
А как так получилось, что ты сегодня не пил?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Учитывая твою страсть к алкоголю, я думал, что ты воспользуешься поводом, чтобы напиться.

 **[Эрен]**  
А ты ХОТЕЛ, чтобы я напился?  
 **[Эрен]**  
В прошлый раз я действовал тебе на нервы

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я бы справился.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Меня это раздражало  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но ты позвонил мне  
 **[Пользователь]**  
А не коню  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И я благодарен за это

 **[Эрен]**  
Тебе реально пора перестать ненавидеть Жана……..   
**[Эрен]**  
Он считает тебя классным   
**[Эрен]**  
Не рушь его мечты

 **[Пользователь]**  
Вау…  
 **[Пользователь]**  
А у него и правда есть типаж…  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Надо проверить, как он в постели  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Может, выбрать кого-нибудь менее тупого

 **[Эрен]**  
Засранец

 **[Пользователь]**  
Жан был бы в Слизерене  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мне так удобнее  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Проще подговорить Эрвина его задушить 

**[Эрен]**  
Серьёзно, перестань угрожать моему лучшему другу |<  
 **[Эрен]**  
Он, может, и не самый умный, но всё равно мой бро

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не волнуйся, он в безопасности

«Пока», — добавил Леви, хотя и признавал, что уже лучше относился к Жану, потому как Эрен стал чувствовать себя комфортнее, когда дело касалось их отношений

 **[Эрен]**  
Конечно в безопасности  
 **[Эрен]**  
Гриффиндорец защитит его!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Умоляю, я достану массажёр — и ты тут же сбежишь.

 **[Эрен]**  
Держись от меня подальше с этой штукой!

Леви ничего не ответил, на лице вопреки всему появилась небольшая улыбка. Эрен тоже ничего не написал, и Леви вышел из диалога, чтобы посмотреть на его фото, в том числе на последнее, которое получил сегодня. Одетый в свой подарок, он выглядел таким искренне счастливым, и Леви тоже чувствовал себя счастливым, зная, что был причиной этой улыбки.  
Он переживал, что подарок не успеет прийти вовремя, поэтому испытал настоящее облегчение, когда вчера Марко написал, что всё получил. И ещё Леви был рад, что Марко послушал его и подождал, пока Эрен закончит отмечать, перед тем как вручать подарок. Леви хотел повести себя эгоистично. Он хотел, чтобы это был последний подарок, который Эрен получит, чтобы день запомнился ему именно этим.  
Самой важной вещью.  
 _Им._  
Петра часто говорила, что он начинает вести себя по-собственнически, и это правда, но иногда он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Просто ни к кому другому он раньше не испытывал ничего подобного и теперь переживал, что может потерять Эрена. Один раз это уже произошло, но второму не бывать.  
Времени было уже довольно много, начало двенадцатого. Эрену действительно лучше пойти спать.  
Когда появилось всплывающее уведомление, Леви закрыл фото и снова зашёл в сообщения.

 **[Эрен]**  
Слушай, Леви?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что?

Ответа не было долгое время. Может, Эрен уже заснул? Леви как раз думал, что уже довольно поздно, так что, скорее всего, он лежал с телефон в кровати, и усталость взяла верх. Испытав небольшое разочарование, Леви всё же попытался проявить понимание. Эрен много учился и так часто переписывался с Леви, что удивительно, как он вообще находил время на сон.  
Только Леви приготовился отложить телефон, как тот завибрировал, и на экране появилось новое сообщение. Он подскочил и сел, когда прочитал его. Сердце забилось быстрее.

 **[Эрен]**  
Что на тебе сейчас?

Чёрт. Вот _чёрт_! Он что?.. Нет, быть не может. Не может. Эрен же не такой, он бы не стал. К тому же, несмотря на то что Эрен всё лучше справлялся с их отношениями, до этого было ещё слишком далеко. Леви не мог представить, чтобы Эрен задал этот вопрос в том смысле, в котором он его понял. Нет, он, наверное, имел в виду, что-то типа «как там погода»?.. Может?  
«Твою мать», — прошипел Леви, пытаясь перестать думать в этом ключе. Он просто неправильно понял, вот и всё. И, как только это подтвердится, кровь, отчаянно приливающая к паху, наконец сбавит темп.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Боксеры-брифы.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
В них удобно спать, когда жарко. 

Поколебавшись, он отправил ещё одно сообщение.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты?

 **[Эрен]**  
Спортивки  
 **[Эрен]**  
У нас попрохладнее  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну точнее было  
 **[Эрен]**  
Становится теплее, так что, может, потом сниму.

Леви уставился на последнее сообщение, всё ещё пытаясь сообразить, как он мог неправильно его понять. Чёрта с два Эрен намекал на то, что Леви подумал. Это было невозможно.  
А потом стало возможно.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ты же уже спал с парнями, да?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это же не… странно, да?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Быть с парнем.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не странно  
 **[Пользователь]**  
По крайне мере, если ты сам этого хочешь

 **[Эрен]**  
Я не знаю, чего я хочу   
**[Эрен]**  
Я думаю, что знаю, но теперь нет   
**[Эрен]**  
И из-за этого я чувствую тревогу  
 **[Эрен]**  
И нервничаю  
 **[Эрен]**  
И до усрачки боюсь  
 **[Эрен]**  
Потому что как можно НЕ знать, чего хочешь?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты всё ещё молодой  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты и не должен знать, чего хочешь

 **[Эрен]**  
Я знаю, что я хочу тебя  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я просто…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Леви  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Что?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Если бы я попросил  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты бы сделал?

Было такое чувство, что сердце буквально рвалось из груди. Он практически оставляло вмятину на рёбрах.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Сделал что?

Ничего. Скорее всего, Эрен струсил, что можно было понять, но, твою мать, Леви не знал, сможет ли справиться с этим. После грёбаных месяцев всего этого — этого _напряжения_ , этих хождений вокруг да около, этой бредовой дружбы, в то время как они оба знали, что за ней что-то большее… Он действительно мог вот так заставить Леви ждать?!  
Только он начала писать, как тут же замер при виде слов на экране.

 **[Эрен]**  
Стало слишком жарко. Я снял спортивки.

«Господи Иисусе». Мозг как будто закоротило. Охренеть. Эрен действительно просил сделать то, о чём Леви подумал. Господи боже Царь Небесный Вседержитель. Твою ж мать!  
Надо успокоиться. Он понимал, что такая паника ему не свойственна, но всё было совсем по-другому, когда происходило с тем, кто был ему по-настоящему важен.  
Сделав вздох, Леви на секунду закрыл глаза, после чего положил телефон рядом с собой и запустил пальцы под резинку трусов. Снова вздохнув, он приподнял бёдра, стянул бельё и откинул ногой на край кровати. После чего взял телефон, поднёс к лицу и облизал губы, пытаясь не дать воображению слишком разгуляться. Эрен наверняка ничего не делал. По крайней мере, пока. Леви просто надумывал себе.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Тут тоже достаточно жарко  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Так что я тоже

 **[Эрен]**  
Ага

Леви почувствовал, как уголки губ изогнулись. Всё же для Эрена это было в новинку.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Хочешь, чтобы я повёл?

 **[Эрен]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Да  
 **[Эрен]**  
Давай так и сделаем

 **[Пользователь]**  
Расслабься, Эрен  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мы можем прекратить в любой момент   
**[Пользователь]**  
Просто дай знать

 **[Эрен]**  
Я в порядке  
 **[Эрен]**  
Всё хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Давай

 **[Пользователь]**  
Как ты лежишь? На животе или на спине?

 **[Эрен]**  
Ээ, ну, на спине, наверное? Я сижу у полки

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ляг на спину, тебе не нужна полка

 **[Эрен]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
А ты уже занимался этим?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну то есть  
 **[Эрен]**  
Не по работе, конечно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Пользовательское соглашение и всё такое

 **[Пользователь]**  
Эрен

 **[Эрен]**  
А, ну, с кем-нибудь другим?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Эрен

 **[Эрен]**  
Потому что я не особо знаю, что нужно делать

 **[Пользователь]**  
Помолчи

 **[Эрен]**  
И я не хочу, чтобы тебе было странно

 **[Пользователь]**  
ЭРЕН!  
 **[Пользователь]**  
ПОМОЛЧИ!  
 **[Пользователь]**  
УЖЕ!  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я понимаю, что ты нервничаешь  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но, как я сказал, мы можем остановиться  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Если ты хочешь  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мы делаем  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Но если нет, то ты говоришь, и мы останавливаемся

 **[Эрен]**  
Я не знаю  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я даже не знаю, что должен делать

 **[Пользователь]**  
Просто успокойся и слушай меня

 **[Эрен]**  
Хорошо

Леви начал набирать ответ, но замер и стал смотреть на экран. Будет трудно писать и дрочить одновременно, особенно давая Эрену указания. Будет проще общаться голосом, но он не был уверен, как всё пройдёт. Эрен, казалось, всё ещё сомневался, и Леви переживал, что спугнёт его. Одно дело — думать об этом, но вот делать?..  
И всё же лучше будет поговорить. И услышать Эрена…  
Леви почувствовал, как член напрягся при одной только мысли о стонущем Эрене. Интересно, он кусает подушку, чтобы приглушить звуки? Скорее всего, да, а учитывая, что по соседству живёт Марко, будет очень даже неловко на следующее утро, если он начнёт выстанывать имя Леви, а Марко его услышит.   
Хотя Леви явно бежит вперёд паровоза, если и правда считает, что Эрен будет стонать его имя. Скорее всего, он будет просто стонать, может, даже закусит губу… Лучше всего попросить его лечь на спину, чтобы у него было меньше шансов спрятать лицо в подушку.

 **[Эрен]**  
Леви?

Леви нахмурился, обдумывая ситуацию.  
На самом деле, если говорить о комфорте, то лучше всего будет переписываться. Так Эрену будет комфортнее, менее нервно и тревожно. Он будет чувствовать себя свободнее, больше отдастся процессу.  
Но по телефону будет проще. Леви пытался убедить себя, что это главная причина, по которой он нашёл номер Эрена и нажал на кнопку вызова, однако сам понимал, что это было пятьдесят на пятьдесят между тем, что будет проще, и сильным желанием услышать стоны Эрена.  
Пошёл первый гудок. Второй. На середине третьего вызов был перенаправлен на голосовую почту — Эрен сбросил.  
Ощутив раздражением, Леви начал набирать сообщение, но Эрен написал первым.

 **[Эрен]**  
Не звони  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я не могу

 **[Пользователь]**  
Со звонком будет проще

 **[Эрен]**  
Я не могу по телефону

Это одновременно подбешивало и расстраивало Леви, он слегка поморщил нос, думая, как ответить. Эрену было проще представлять, не слыша мужской голос, и Леви ненавидел это. Потому что это значило, что Эрен всё ещё не смирился, и это было больно и отстойно и очень сильно раздражало.  
Медленно выдохнув, Леви убедился, что тщательно сформулировал своё сообщение, чтобы не расстроить Эрена. Иначе это всё испортит.  
Он немного поколебался, прежде чем отправить его, и, нажав на «Отправить», стал надеяться, что не сказал ничего такого, из-за чего Эрен просто… ляжет спать.  
Леви уже возбудился, и совсем не хотелось снова дрочить на фото. Не сейчас, когда он был так близок к чему-то более реальному, насколько это позволял секс по телефону.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я знаю, что тебе будет сложнее получить удовольствие, если ты будешь слышать мой голос, но голосом действительно проще и приятнее. 

Прошло семнадцать очень напряжённых секунд, прежде чем ответ пришёл.

 **[Эрен]**  
Дело не в этом

 **[Пользователь]**  
«Этом»?

 **[Эрен]**  
Дело не в голосе  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я знаю, что ты думаешь про то, что ты парень и всё вот это вот   
**[Эрен]**  
И да, это странно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но это же ТЫ, понимаешь?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я дрочил на твоё фото  
 **[Эрен]**  
И считаю, что у тебя сексуальный голос  
 **[Эрен]**  
И я знаю, на что иду  
 **[Эрен]**  
И…

Леви ждал. Он сжимал телефон так крепко, что рука начала болеть, и пришлось немного ослабить хватку.  
Спустя почти минуту молчания, он решил, что пора подтолкнуть его. Минута — это уже достаточно долго!

 **[Пользователь]**  
И?

Спустя ещё минуту Эрен наконец продолжил.

 **[Эрен]**  
Я хочу этого  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я думал об этом какое-то время  
 **[Эрен]**  
И я хочу попробовать с тобой  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но по телефону  
 **[Эрен]**  
У меня не будет времени подумать  
 **[Эрен]**  
И я не смогу убедиться, что говорю всё правильно

 **[Пользователь]**  
Правильно?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Что это за «правильно»?

 **[Эрен]**  
НЕ ЗНАЮ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я просто  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я хочу, чтобы было хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну то есть тебе

Леви казалось, что сердце вот-вот вырвется из груди. Эрен не хотел делать этого по телефону, потому что переживал, что будет недостаточно хорош для Леви? Он совсем _больной_?! Потому что он был достаточно хорош буквально во всём.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Эрен  
 **[Пользователь]**  
А не приходило ли тебе в голову  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Что, может быть, человека на другом конце  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Исключительно в качестве примера, скажем, ну я не знаю   
**[Пользователь]**  
МЕНЯ  
 **[Пользователь]**  
твоё волнение заводит едва ли не В ДВА раза сильнее?

Леви опустил руку на бедро и впился ногтями в кожу, чтобы не коснуться члена. Положив голову на подушку, он изогнулся в спине и приподнял бёдра и, поморщившись, мысленно поаплодировал своей силе воли.  
Несмотря на тепло наступающей весны за окном, воздух, касаясь разгорячённой кожи, казался прохладным. Сжав зубы, Леви сильнее впился ногтями в кожу, сердце всё ещё бешено колотилось. Как у Эрена так легко получалось доводить его до такого? Буквально парой слов на экране он мог завести так, что Леви начинал переживать, что кончит, так и не прикоснувшись к себе.  
Сумев взять себя в руки, он опустил бёдра на кровать и убрал руку с бедра, на коже остались небольшие углубления в форме полумесяца. Со слабым вздохом он поднял телефон на уровень глаз и прочитал ответ Эрена.

 **[Эрен]**  
То есть тебя заводит  
 **[Эрен]**  
Что я понятия не имею, что делаю?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Меня крайне заводит то, что ты готов позволить мне научить тебя

«Говорю как грязный старикашка», — пробормотал Леви, хмуро глядя на последнее сообщение. И ещё хуже было то, что он и есть грязный старикашка по сравнению с Эреном.  
Леви попытался отвлечься от мыслей о разнице в возрасте и беспокойства, что Эрен просто сбежит от него с грёбаным конём. Наверное, всё же стоило подготовиться к полному неловкости секстингу. Если Эрен не хотел делать этого по телефону, то он не собирался его заставлять.  
Даже если и очень и очень сильно хотел позвонить. Очень сильно. Невыносимо.

 **[Эрен]**  
Замолчи, Леви  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ладно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хорошо

 **[Пользователь]**  
Хорошо?

 **[Эрен]**  
Я не буду тебе звонить  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но если ты позвонишь  
 **[Эрен]**  
Как хочешь  
 **[Эрен]**  
Делай как хочешь  
 **[Эрен]**  
В общем, делаем мы это  
 **[Эрен]**  
Или, ну в общем, ладно.

Уголки губ чуть приподнялись при виде этих слов, и Леви снова позвонил Эрену.  
На этот раз он ответил.  
 _— Ты в курсе, что ты как извращенец, да?_  
— Осторожнее, пацан, или я не дам тебе сегодня кончить.  
Было странно говорить такое вслух. Ему всегда казалось, что нужно быть аккуратным и подбирать слова. Нельзя было быть слишком напористым и тыкать своим полом Эрену в лицо.  
В какой-то момент всё изменилось, и Эрен разобрался с собой. Он постоянно говорил, что не знает, чего хочет, но для того, кто не знает, чего хочет, он очень даже неплохо справлялся.  
Самым большим его страхом сейчас было то, что Леви может не понравиться. И это чертовски заводило и в то же время сбивало с толку, но он не собирался сейчас пускаться в размышления. Ему было о чём подумать, например, о проблеме между ног.  
— Ты весь во внимании? — спросил он, посчитав, что безопаснее всего будет не прыгать с места в карьер.  
 _— Что?_  
— У тебя стоит?  
А вот теперь пора.  
 _— А. Ну, да?_  
В голосе слишком слышалась нервозность. Как будто он собирался дать заднюю на полпути, и Леви не знал, справится ли с этим. Вероятно, будет хуже начать с Эреном и закончить одному, чем просто сделать всё самому.  
— Эрен.  
 _— Да?_  
— Мы не обязаны это делать, если тебе некомфортно.  
Леви ждал, слушая шорох на другом конце трубки, и ничего не говорил. Спустя несколько секунд раздался тихий вздох.  
 _— Нет, я хочу попробовать. Просто… я никогда такого не делал. Вообще никогда. Совсем. И я не… не знаю, чего ожидать и что говорить, и…_  
Он замолк на полуслове, и, когда стало понятно, что продолжения не будет, Леви просто тихо вздохнул, мысленно помолился, чтобы Эрен не сбежал с криком прямо посреди процесса, и решил рискнуть.  
— Ты всё ещё на спине?  
 _— Да._  
— Отлично. Сдаётся мне, что ты обычно сдерживаешься, а я хочу услышать каждый грёбаный звук, который ты издашь.  
Эрен ничего не ответил, что одновременно веселило и раздражало Леви. Веселило потому, что он совершенно точно оставил его без слов. Раздражало потому, что, очевидно, теперь Эрен старался быть как можно тише. Такое чувство, что он даже не дышал.  
— Если ты сейчас задержал дыхание, — мрачно сказал Леви, — то я кладу трубку.  
Шумный выдох — и Эрен заговорил.  
 _— Извини. Я просто… Давай начнём._  
— От тебя это звучит очень заманчиво.  
 _— Слушай, я пиздец как нервничаю, и у меня стоит, поэтому давай уже сделаем это, пожалуйста!_  
Довольно интересно, но Леви не стал зацикливаться на этом, чтобы Эрен не передумал и на самом деле не положил трубку.  
— Хорошо. Я буду вести. Я говорю тебе остановиться — ты останавливаешь. Я говорю сжать — ты сжимаешь до боли, если я не скажу иначе. Если тебе что-то не нравится или ты захочешь остановиться, так и скажи. Понял?  
 _— Да, понял._  
— Хорошо.  
Леви поёрзал на кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он взял телефон в другую руку, чтобы освободить левую для того, что будет дальше. Это натолкнуло его на мысль, и он спросила Эрена:  
— Ты правша?  
 _— Да._  
— Тогда возьми телефон в левую руку.  
 _— Уже. Я ответил левой._  
Леви ухмыльнулся.  
— Кое-кто очень ждал.  
Он буквально _слышал_ , как мозг Эрена пытался придумать ответ, но решил, что они и так достаточно долго тянули. Если Эрен собирался слиться ещё до начала, то сделал бы это раньше. Леви воспринял это как сигнал к началу, пока Эрен действительно не потерял самообладание.  
— Проведи рукой по животу. Едва касаясь. Потом ниже, к внутренней стороне левого бедра, затем обратно к животу, затем то же самое справа.  
Отчасти Леви ожидал, что Эрен, как робот, нервно ответит «хорошо», и потому был приятно удивлён, когда в ответ услышал только медленный прерывистый вздох. Если он уже так влиял на Эрена, чтобы тот так реагировал, то пацан будет в _большом_ шоке, когда они дойдут до самого приятного.  
— Ты обычно дразнишь себя, Эрен? — спросил Леви — по большей части из любопытства, но в то же время чтобы понять, что ему нравилось.  
 _— Да,_ — выдохнул тот в трубку.  
Вот чёрт, если он продолжит в том же духе, то Леви не придётся ничего делать, чтобы кончить! Будет как-то неловко, если Эрен протянет дольше, поэтому Леви старательно держал руку на животе.  
— Что ты обычно делаешь?  
 _— Я не знаю…_  
— Нет, ты знаешь, ты же сам это делаешь. Расскажи мне.  
Это вызвало рваный вздох, и Леви задумался, что, может, Эрену нравится, когда им командуют. Когда вот так доминируют. Эрен часто заявлял, что не любит, когда приказывают, но, может, это потому, что ему, наоборот, это слишком нравится, просто тогда он злился. Сейчас, кажется, ему вполне приятно. Интересное открытие, если так и есть. Можно будет разобраться с этим как-нибудь в другой раз.  
 _— Я просто… делаю, ну… Касаюсь кожи вокруг члена и стараюсь как можно больше его избегать._  
Эрен звучал неуверенно, и Леви подождал, чтобы понять, нужно ли будет его подтолкнуть или же он продолжит сам. Когда Эрен снова заговорил, Леви был весьма доволен прогрессом. Всё шло даже лучше, чем он ожидал.  
 _— Иногда трогаю яички._  
— Отличное начало. Согни ноги, приподними бёдра и сделай себе приятно. Не трогай член.  
Ещё один дрожащий вдох, и, судя по скрипу кровати, Эрен послушался. Леви закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить его. Сильные бёдра, смуглая кожа, рука между ног.  
Когда с губ Эрена сорвался первый звук, у Леви в паху словно стрельнуло. Он согнул колени, провёл ногтям по левому бедру и сжал чувствительную кожу. Хотелось прикоснуться к себе, но ещё не время. Нужно было подождать, потому что Леви знал, что, стоит ему начать, и он станет спешить из-за того, как сильно хотел, чтобы Эрен кочнил.  
 _Он_ хотел, чтобы Эрен кончил. Он. Леви. Не Ханна, не ПР, _Леви_.  
— Расскажи мне, что ты делаешь.  
 _— Что?_  
Голос у Эрена был низкий и хриплый, и Леви сильнее впился ногтями в кожу.  
— Опиши мне, что ты сейчас делаешь.  
Низкий стон и тяжелое дыхание говорили о том, что Эрен пытается остановиться. Ему наверняка было неловко, и Леви находил это очаровательным.  
— Эрен, — сказал он, пытаясь звучать более властно, — о чём мы договаривались?  
 _— Что я делаю то, что ты говоришь,_ — последовал невнятный ответ.  
— И что я только что сказал?  
Непродолжительное молчание, и, когда Эрен заговорил, Леви понял, что был прав. Ему действительно нравилось подчиняться, пусть он этого и не осознавал.  
 _— Я просто… делаю то, что ты сказал. Трогаю яички. Оттягиваю и сжимаю._  
Он как будто запыхался, и Леви мог понять. Слышать Эрена, когда тот занимался подобным с ним, заводило так сильно, что сердце колотилось со скоростью сто километров в час. Становилось уже больно _не_ касаться себя, и он на самом деле расцарапал кожу — так сильно впивались ногти. Как бы ему ни хотелось потянуть ещё, пора было двигаться дальше.  
— Остановись, — приказал Леви и в ответ услышал практически капризный стон, который подтвердил, что Эрен послушался.  
— Хороший мальчик, — поддразнил он и облизал губы. — Теперь раскрой ладонь и коснись головки.  
Сказав это, он сделал то же самое. Разжал пальцы и раскрытой ладонью провёл по головке собственного члена. Было так приятно наконец-то коснуться себя, что он моментально забыл, чем занимается. Потребовалось значительное усилие, чтобы прийти в себя.  
— Сколько смазки у тебя на ладони? — спросил Леви, чувствуя, как уголки губ изгибаются в улыбке.  
 _— Иди в жопу,_ — простонал Эрен.  
— Пытаюсь, но давай пока начнём с этого.  
Именно в этот момент Леви практически сдался, потому что после этих слов Эрен протяжно и глубоко простонал. И это был не просто стон, а кое-что подозрительно напоминающее имя Леви.  
Сердце забилось невозможно быстро, Леви облизал губы и дал очередной приказ.  
— Возьми член в руку. Медленно, палец за пальцем, а потом подрочи себе, медленно и размеренно.  
Леви последовал своим же указаниям и, обернув пальцы вокруг члена, провёл рукой вниз, а затем вверх. Эрен дышал слишком быстро и, видимо, двигался быстрее, чем нужно, подтверждение чего стало имя Леви, которое он произнёс уже _дважды_ , прежде чем дал понять, что слушает.  
— Что я сказал?  
 _— Делать всё, что ты говоришь._  
— Именно. Поэтому ты будешь следовать _моему_ ритму, как я сказал.  
Ещё один стон, на этот раз более отчаянный, чем предыдущий.  
 _— Леви…_  
— Чёрт, — прошипел Леви, до боли сжимая руку, после чего откинул голову назад и стиснул зубы. — _Чёрт_ , Эрен!  
Потребовалось время, чтобы взять себя в руки, после чего он облизал губы и развёл ноги пошире, как будто это могло помочь ему оставаться сосредоточенным.  
— Со мной, понял?  
Стон в ответ.  
— Вверх. Вниз. Вверх. Вниз.  
Леви старался следовать собственному ритму, чётко и медленно произнося каждое слово. Убедившись, что Эрен может поддерживать темп сам, он замолчал и стал не спеша дрочить себе с той же скоростью, которую задал.  
Кожа уже была влажная от пота, от соприкосновения с прохладным весенним воздухом по позвоночнику пробегала дрожь.  
— Ты следишь за темпом, как послушный маленький солдат? — спросил Леви чуть более напряжённым, чем обычно, голосом, пытаясь держать себя под контролем.  
 _— Да._  
Прозвучало больше похоже на стон, чем на слово.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты представлял, что это моя рука делает это. Дразнит тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, как тебе приятно и благодаря кому ты это чувствуешь.  
Ещё один стон, на этот раз громче. Когда дыхание Эрена вдруг стало тише, Леви понял, что тот отвернулся.  
— Я же сказал, что хочу слышать каждый звук, паршивец. Не смей отворачиваться.  
Дыхание вернулось, оно сопровождалось стонами, на этот раз более тихими.  
 _— Леви, пожалуйста,_ — взмолился Эрен.  
На самом деле _взмолился_.  
— Ускоряйся, вместе со мной.  
Леви задал новый темп, уже побыстрее, но всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать удовлетворение.  
Бедренные мышцы напряглись, и Леви бессознательно стал вскидывать бёдра навстречу руке, дыхание становилось менее контролируемым.  
Закрыв глаза, он попытался представить Эрена в этот момент: на кровати в своей комнате, с раскинутыми ногами и рукой на члене. _Везде_ ли Эрен был такой загорелый? Воображение решило, что да.  
 _— Леви,_ — глухо прознёс Эрен, словно имя застряло в горле. _— Леви, мне очень нужно. Пожалуйста. **Пожалуйста**!_  
— Чёрт, звучишь пиздец как горячо, — выдавил Леви и, стиснув зубы, опустил бёдра на кровать. — Слушай очень внимательно, Эрен. Сейчас ты начнёшь дрочить так, как тебе хочется, но, как только ты почувствуешь, что у тебя напрягается живот и ты вот-вот кончишь, я хочу, чтобы ты остановился и до боли сжал член у основания. Понял? Ты _не_ кончаешь, пока я тебе не разрешу. Понятно?  
 _— Да._  
Такое чувство, что это буквально убивало Эрена, его голос звучал так напряжённо, а дыхание сбилось настолько, что ощущение граничило с беспокойством.  
— Хорошо. Действуй.  
Леви знал, что Эрен подчинился, потому что стоны стали громче, дыхание участилось, и с губ срывались весьма интересные звуки.  
Закусив щеку и почувствовав привкус крови, Леви отвернулся от телефона. Бёдра ритмично взлетали вверх навстречу руке, которая крепко сжимала член. Он пытался представить, что проникает в Эрена, сжимая и разжимая руку, чтобы воссоздать ощущение, которое испытывал бы в реальности.  
В трубке раздался вскрик, и Леви распахнул глаза. Продолжая ускоряться.  
— Надеюсь, ты не кончил, — сказал Леви, повернувшись к микрофону.  
 _— Чёрт! Чёрт, Леви! Я не могу!_  
Отлично, значит, Эрен не кончил. Он звучал слишком напряжённо, слишком отчаянно.  
— Не смей кончать, Эрен, — приказал Леви, запыхавшись.  
 _— Чёрт! О господи! Ты такой!... Это звучит так!.. Чёрт, **пожалуйста**!_  
Леви чувствовал, как напряжение всё сильнее охватывает мышцы живота, руку начало сводить судорогами, по ногам прошлась дрожь. Уже близко. Очень близко.  
— Хорошо, Эрен, — выдохнул он, толкаясь в руку, — вот теперь ты можешь кончить.  
Эрен не протянул и пятнадцати секунд. Голос стал громче, послышался напряжённый вскрик и ещё одно слово, заглушённое подушкой.  
И всё же довольно внятно, чтобы понять.  
Откинув голову и уронив телефон, Леви сжал простыни правой рукой, сжал зубы и громко застонал. Он стал кончать, член в руке пульсировал, живот напрягся, а ноги дрожали. Дыхание застыло в лёгких на несколько долгих секунд, эйфория продлилась гораздо дольше, чем он привык.  
Когда Леви наконец почувствовал, что начинает успокаиваться, он опустился на кровать и сумел разжать кулак, чтобы выпустить простынь. Левая рука и живот были покрыты семенем. Взяв телефон чистой, он поднёс его к уху, всё ещё держа член и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
— Кажется, я говорил тебе, что хочу слышать _каждый_ звук.  
 _— Извини,_ — произнёс Эрен ещё более запыхавшимся, чем у Леви, голосом. _— Ты прав, я стараюсь быть тише._  
— Лицом вниз, задом вверх, — сказал Леви с улыбкой. — Я мог бы поддержать эту идею. В буквальном смысле. Зарылся бы рукой в твои тёмные волосы и прижал бы голову к постели.  
Эрен издал ещё один стон, а затем рвано вздохнул.  
 _— Прекрати. Я не смогу. Я не смогу ещё раз._  
Леви забавляло, как простое описание влияло на Эрена. Пацану нравилось происходящее куда больше, чем он ожидал.  
— Эрен.  
 _— Да?_  
— Что ты сказал, когда кончил?  
Было слышно только тихое дыхание — Эрен всё ещё пытался восполнить запасы кислорода.  
— Эрен, что я сказал?  
 _— Делать всё, что ты говоришь,_ — последовал тихий ответ.  
— Что ты сказал, когда кончил? — повторил Леви.  
Снова молчание, а затем тихо, почти неслышно Эрен ответил:  
 _— Леви. Я сказал Леви._  
Этого хватило бы, чтобы у Леви снова полностью встал, но он сумел договориться со своим телом.  
— Именно так. Так ты и сказал. И я хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал об этом. Каждый раз, когда будешь чувствовать возбуждение. Каждый раз, когда будешь мастурбировать. Чёрт, каждый раз, когда будешь просто прикасаться к члену, даже в душе. Я хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал человека, который сделал тебе так приятно, что ты даже простонал его имя достаточно громко, чтобы услышали соседи. И чьё это было имя, Эрен?  
 _— Твоё,_ — тихо ответил Эрен.  
— Правильно, моё. Запомни это.  
Становилось прохладно, весенний воздух, проникавший через приоткрытое окно, охлаждал покрытую потом кожу.  
— Во сколько у тебя завтра пары, в час?  
 _— Да,_ — ответил Эрен с непониманием в голосе.  
— Отлично. Тогда последний приказ: встань и сходи в душ. Не пачкай кровать спермой.  
Медленный, почти прерывистый вздох.   
_— Хорошо. Пойду в душ. Ты тоже._  
— Конечно.  
 _— Ладно. Ну, я… пойду тогда._  
— Хорошо. И, Эрен?  
 _— Да?_  
— С днём рождения.  
Тихий неровный смех.  
 _— Спасибо. Напишу тебе, как вернусь._  
И звонок завершился.  
Леви было сложно понять, как Эрен себя чувствует. Звучал он нормально, разве что немного смущённо, но ещё он только что первым положил трубку.  
Пытаясь не надумывать и не рушить атмосферу счастья, Леви отложил телефон и, по-прежнему обнажённый, вышел из комнаты.  
Он знал, что, даже если Ханджи не спит, что маловероятно, вряд ли они встретятся сейчас. Если они не спали, то наверняка всё слышали, и не настолько страдают суицидальными наклонностями, чтобы осмелиться выйти из комнаты.  
Оказавшись в ванной, он включил и вентиляцию, после чего закрыл дверь. Когда вода достигла нужной температуры, он забрался под душ и тщательно помыл руки и живот, прежде чем намылить волосы.  
Было сложно перестать думать о том, что только что произошло, в голове то и дело возникали яркие картины Эрена, звучал его голос, слова, которые он говорил, то, как он _молил_ о разрядке. И этого было достаточно, чтобы у Леви снова возникла эрекция. Пришлось сделать воду попрохладнее и подрочить снова. На этот раз оргазм был почти болезненным из-за прикосновений к чувствительному члену.  
Быстро смыв с себя пот, Леви выключил воду, выбрался из душа и вытерся, после чего прошёлся полотенцем по волосам. Убрав их назад, чтобы влажные пряди не падали на лоб, он повесил полотенце на место и, выключив свет и вентиляцию, вернулся в комнату.  
Потребовалось значительное усилие, чтобы сразу не броситься к телефону. Прежде всего он взял сброшенное ранее бельё и закинул его в корзину. Когда ему на смену были натянуты чистые боксеры-брифы, он понял, что больше не может откладывать этот момент, и двинулся к кровати. Забравшись на неё, он сел по-турецки и стал смотреть на тёмный экран телефона, прижимая сцепленные ладони ко рту.  
Либо всё прошло очень и очень хорошо, либо он совершил ужасную ошибку. И было страшно узнать, что из этого правда, но и игнорировать телефон вечно не получится.  
Хотелось едва ли не дождаться утра, просто на всякий случай, чтобы пребывать в этом состоянии счастья как можно дольше, но если Эрен что-то написал и не получит ответа, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Особенно после того, что они только что сделали.  
Сделав вдох, Леви взял телефон, активировал экран с закрытыми глазами, чтобы даже мельком не увидеть, есть ли новое сообщение, и провёл пальцем. Когда он открыл глаза, перед ним всё ещё было меню контактов, и ему пришлось зайти в сообщение. Сердце забилось чуть чаще, когда он увидел, что его ждёт сообщение. И непонятно, было ли это предвкушение или страх.

 **[Эрен]**  
Я всё :)  
 **[Эрен]**  
Чистенький~  
 **[Эрен]**  
И да  
 **[Эрен]**  
Эээ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это было  
 **[Эрен]**  
На самом деле  
 **[Эрен]**  
Охренительно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Вот  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я сказал это  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это было охренительно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну то есть РЕАЛЬНО нереально круто  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я думал, что даже подрочил бы в душе, если бы член не был такой чувствительный после всего   
**[Эрен]**  
Так что…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Спасибо  
 **[Эрен]**  
И надеюсь, что тебе было нормально  
 **[Эрен]**  
Извини, если нет  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хотел бы я знать, как сделать так, чтобы тебе было так же приятно, как было мне  
 **[Эрен]**  
Всё, я молчу  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но да  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мне было потрясающе  
 **[Эрен]**  
Извини, я облажался.

Леви жалел, что его не хватит на ещё один заход, потому что чертовски хотелось позвонить Эрену и ещё раз услышать все те восхитительные звуки, которые тот издавал.  
Но он не мог, знал, что не мог. Сейчас это будет очень больно.  
И всё же он чувствовал себя замечательно. И непременно собирался повторить, учитывая, как Эрен был увлечён процессом только что.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Эрен, мне было куда охренительнее, чем нормально  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И если тебе КОГДА-НИБУДЬ захочется ещё, позвони мне   
**[Пользователь]**  
Я буду более чем рад помочь тебе.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ты же не пытаешься просто пожалеть мои чувства, да?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я таким не занимаюсь.

 **[Эрен]**  
Это правда.  
 **[Эрен]**  
То есть…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Тебе было хорошо?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Очень.

 **[Эрен]**  
:)

 **[Пользователь]**  
В следующий раз  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я надеюсь услышать своё имя  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И не вздумай прятать лицо в подушке.

 **[Эрен]**  
Я вёл себя громко!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Марко, скорее всего, слышал!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Это хорошо.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Это значит, что он знает, кому ты теперь принадлежишь.

 **[Эрен]**  
Я не смогу смотреть ему в глаза!

Леви испытал крайнее удовлетворение, когда заметил, что Эрен не поправил его.

 **[Эрен]**  
ААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ладно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мне пора  
 **[Эрен]**  
Спасибо, Леви  
 **[Эрен]**  
Было правда здорово.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Это хорошо.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Запомни это.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Влажных снов, Йегер.

 **[Эрен]**  
ЛОЛ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Грязный старикашка.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Грязный старикашка, от которого у тебя к чертям снесло крышу.

 **[Эрен]**  
Вот уж правда  
 **[Эрен]**  
Спокойной ночи, Леви  
 **[Эрен]**  
До связи  
 **[Эрен]**  
И спасибо ;)

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ночи, любимый  
 **[Пользователь]**  
С днём рождения

 **[Эрен]**  
Это лучший

Леви перечитал сообщения Эрена пять раз, прежде чем убедился, что это не было сном и случилось на самом деле.  
Положив телефон на тумбочку и вставив зарядку, он перекатился по кровати, натянул простынь и, удобно устроившись, улыбнулся в подушку, несмотря на то что изо всех сил старался сдержаться.  
Терпение было поистине великой вещью. И разрази его гром, если терпение когда-либо не окупалось!


	26. Я не могу

Если и был на свете звук, который Эрен никогда не хотел больше слышать, то это его будильник. И он явно надеялся проснуться не под его трель, громкую настолько, что, казалось, сердце вот-вот хватит удар. Но это уже случилось, и Эрен подскочил в кровати с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Возможно, он был как раз в стадии быстрого сна, и именно поэтому сигнал так его напугал.  
Со стоном потирая лицо одной рукой, другой он потянулся, чтобы выключить будильник, затем глубоко вдохнул и запустил обе руки в волосы. Было немного странно обнаружить, что местами они оставались влажными, и мозгу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять почему.  
Как только это случилось — а причина заключалась в том, что из-за некоторых обстоятельств Эрен принял душ дважды, — лицо запылало, и он снова прикрыл его обеими руками, пытаясь утихомирить зарождающуюся внутри панику.  
Он даже не знал, почему именно почти запаниковал. Вероятно, просто потому, что было ужасно неловко, и хотелось надеяться, что никто не слышал, как он стонал, будто какой-то неудачник. Господи, _Леви_ слышал, как он стонал, будто какой-то неудачник!  
Медленно выдохнув, Эрен провёл ладонями по лицу и попытался подавить смущение, вместо этого переключив внимание на случившееся. Было… очень хорошо. Он не ожидал, что будет настолько хорошо, но Леви оказался на удивление надёжным, и Эрену стало интересно, каково будет с ним в постели. Не то чтобы он окажется там в ближайшем будущем, но всё же. Эрен соврёт, если скажет, что ему не понравилось, особенно учитывая то, что сейчас он размышлял, когда они смогут повторить. Может, на выходных. Или это слишком скоро? Наверное, слишком скоро, надо попробовать подождать немного.  
Пары в обед никто не отменял, и поэтому, собравшись в кучу, Эрен выбрался из кровати и взял туалетные принадлежности, чтобы проснуться ещё немного. По дороге к душевым он не поднимал головы, надеясь ни с кем не столкнуться, и испытал облегчение, что оказался там один. В конце концов, было уже время обеда, поэтому ничего удивительного.  
Справив нужду, он причесался, почистил зубы и, ощущая себя более проснувшимся, со вдохом вышел из ванной, чтобы отправиться в комнату. На обратном пути он окинул взглядом дверь Марко. Эрен знал, что друга не было, и задумался, слышал ли тот что-нибудь. Эрен очень надеялся, что нет.  
По возвращении в комнату он переоделся, натянул свою новую толстовку с Halo, слишком уж широко улыбаясь, после чего взял телефон. В нерешительности глядя на тёмный экран, он наконец коснулся его.  
Новые сообщения, от разных людей. В том числе от Леви. Эрен был слишком смущён, чтобы проверять, что там, поэтому просто засунул телефон в карман и схватил рюкзак. Когда он открыл дверь, чтобы выйти, то услышал звон ключей по соседству и замер.  
Чёрт.  
Стоило повернуть голову, и в поле зрения оказался Марко — с ключами в одной руке и взглядом, обращённым на Эрена.  
— Привет, — медленно поздоровался Эрен, чувствуя, как начинает заходиться сердце в груди.  
— Привет, — ответил Марко.  
Больше никто из них ничего не сказал, и Эрен запер свою дверь, в то время как Марко, отперев свою, толчком её открыл. Эрен уже собирался отправиться по своим делам, когда друг прочистил горло и заговорил:  
— Так что… Хорошо провёл ночь?  
— Господи твою мать, ты слышал!  
Эрен резко обернулся. До этого момента он и не подозревал, как быстро может прилить кровь к лицу, потому что сейчас наверняка был ярче сраного помидора.  
— Было достаточно громко, — сказал Марко с небольшой ухмылкой. — Думаю, многие слышали.  
— О господи!  
Эрен закрыл лицо руками, желая сигануть с крыши. С таким градусом смущения он уже не в силах справиться.  
— Господи, хочу умереть.  
Марко рассмеялся, чего Эрен не оценил, и сказал:  
— Не переживай, Эрен. Всем плевать. Это в любом случае не их дело.  
Эрен громко застонал, всё ещё пряча лицо. Марко лишь снова рассмеялся и утешающе похлопал его по плечу. Хуже некуда. Его первый секс по телефону, о котором теперь знает вся общага. Твою ж мать.  
— Судя по всему, было очень даже неплохо.  
— Отстань, — проскулил Эрен.  
— Нет, серьёзно, ты был очень увлечён процессом.  
— Господи, перестань!  
— Чего ты так смущаешься? Если бы это была девушка, то ты бы уже всем похвастался. Ничего странного, что было слышно, у нас не то чтобы толстые стены. И все слышали, как ты орал на него, когда он позвонил тебе первый раз в декабре. И когда приехал. Ну то есть все знают, и им всё равно. Не заморачивайся, — ещё один хлопок по плечу. — Ты ему уже написал?  
— Нет, — проскулил Эрен снова, убирая руки от лица и скрещивая их на груди в почти что защитном жесте. — Мне как-то неловко.  
Марко поджал губы.  
— Наверное, лучше написать.  
— Я даже не знаю, что ему сказать.  
— Как насчёт «доброе утро»? Ну или, знаешь, уже день.  
— Может, — пробормотал Эрен.  
— Слушай, Эрен, я не указываю тебе, что делать, просто… Ты же знаешь Леви как никто другой. Если ты будешь молчать после вчерашнего, это вряд ли хорошо кончится.  
Это правда. Эрен не хотел, чтобы Леви ошибочно принял его молчание за внезапную перемену чувств или типа того. Он хотел поговорить с Леви, просто был очень, очень сильно смущён. Но если тянуть и дальше, то у Леви наверняка сложится неверное впечатление, поэтому Марко был прав. Надо написать.  
— Да, спасибо, — ещё один шумный медленный вздох. — Ладно, напишу… по дороге. Увидимся перед ужином?  
— Как всегда.  
Марко помахал на прощание и исчез в своей комнате, закрыв за собой дверь. Эрен направился в другой конец коридора, вытаскивая телефон. Стоило ему разблокировать телефон и зайти в сообщения, как лицо приобрело ещё более насыщенный красный оттенок, чем прежде.   
Жан. Армин. Микаса.  
Чёртов Марко и его огромный рот!

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЧУВААААААААААААААААК!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЧУВАК ЧУВАК ЧУВАК ЧУВАК ЧУВАК ЧУВАК ЧУВАК  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
МАРКО СКАЗАЛ  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЧТО ТЫ ВЧЕРА РАЗГОВАРИВАЛ С ЛЕВИ  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
И У ВАС БЫЛ СЕКС ПО ТЕЛЕФОНУ  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
КАК ТЫ МОГ НЕ СКАЗАТЬ МНЕ ОБ ЭТОМ СРАЗУ КАК ВСЁ ЗАКОНЧИЛОСЬ?!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ТВОЮ МАТЬ ЧУВАК!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Как оно?  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Хорошо? Как по ощущениям? Как всё прошло?  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ПОГОВОРИ СО МНОООООООЙ!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ТВОЮ МАТЬ ЧУВАК!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЭРЕН!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЭРЕН ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭРЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕН!!!!!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У Марко большой рот

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Это хорошо, значит, в нём поместится мой БОЛЬШОЙ ЧЛЕН   
**[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Но сейчас речь не о моём члене

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это отвратительно, чел

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Речь о твоём

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я скажу Марко, что ты сказал

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
НЕТ!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
НЕ ГОВОРИ МАРКО ЧТО Я ТАК СКАЗАЛ!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
КОДЕКС БРАТАНОВ!!!!!!! КОДЕКС БРАТАНООООВ!!!!!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Ну а если серьёзно, то как оно?  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Не в смысле «хорош ли он», а в смысле… ты в порядке? Всё нормально?

Эрен почти что хотел соврать, потому что было неловко говорить правду, но не мог. Он бы чувствовал себя виноватым, что не признался Жану, особенно учитывая то, что друг так много помогал ему во время всего этого внутреннего кризиса.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Было хорошо  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не так странно, как я ожидал   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И Леви очень…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ну…  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я бы повторил

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ТВОЮЮЮЮЮЮ МАААААААААТЬ ЧУВАК!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Это же пиздец как круто  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Маленький мальчик наконец растёт, Я ТАК ТОБОЙ ГОРЖУСЬ!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Завались, Жан  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
У меня сейчас будут пары, так что подостаёшь меня потом

 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
Даже не сомневайся, ещё как! :D  
 **[ЛошадинаяРожа]**  
ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ МОЙ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ МИЛЕНЬКИЙ СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЙ КОТЁНОЧЕК!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Иди поссы против ветра, придурок

Эрен со вздохом закрыл переписку с Жаном и по пути размышлял, стоит ли написать Леви прямо сейчас, но в то же время знал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что, стоит им начать переписываться, остановиться уже не получится. Сначала лучше разобраться с Армином и Микасой.

 **[Молоток Армин]**  
Привет, Эрен! Это Армин :)

Надо обязательно сказать Армину, чтобы он перестал так писать. Они дружат уже несколько лет, естественно он знает, что это Армин!

 **[Молоток Армин]**  
Жан мне только что рассказал, что случилось, и я написал тебе, чтобы убедиться что всё нормально.   
**[Молоток Армин]**  
Не смущайся, пожалуйста, он просто заботится о тебе, хорошо?   
**[Молоток Армин]**  
И я просто хотел узнать, как ты.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Армин  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Не нужно каждый раз представляться   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Я знаю, что это ты  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Это мило, но не надо :P  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И спасибо :)  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Всё нормально  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне неловко, и я ТОЧНО ещё отплачу Марко за это   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но всё хорошо 

**[Молоток Армин]**  
Рад слышать :)  
 **[Молоток Армин]**  
Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было не по себе, поэтому мы можем больше не говорить об этом  
 **[Молоток Армин]**  
Просто хотел убедиться, что всё нормально 

**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Всё хорошо  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
И спасибо за подарок!!!!  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Извини, надо было написать ещё вчера, но я почти весь день был занят   
**[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Спасибо всё равно :)

 **[Молоток Армин]**  
Всегда пожалуйста, рад, что тебе понравилось :)  
 **[Молоток Армин]**  
Я пойду, а то Энни на меня смотрит  
 **[Молоток Армин]**  
До связи!

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Пока, Армин!

Теперь осталась Микаса, и по поводу неё Эрен переживал больше всего. Он часто задавался вопросом, кто победит, если они с Леви окажутся одни в комнате. Верность говорила, что победителем выйдет Микаса, однако с точки зрения техники им мог бы стать Леви. Теперь Эрену стало по-настоящему любопытно.

 **[Сестра]**  
Позвони мне.

Войдя в общую гостиную, Эрен сразу направился к лестнице в столовую, со вздохом листая контакты, и, найдя номер Микасы, нажал на вызов, после чего прижал телефон плечом и стал изучать готовые сэндвичи в поисках перекуса на ходу.  
 _— Эрен._  
— Привет, — поприветствовал он, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы голос звучал как обычно, хотя на самом деле чертовски нервничал. — Как дела?  
 _— Всё хорошо. Как у тебя?_  
— Хорошо. Нормально. Пошёл за едой перед парами.  
Взгляд упал на сэндвич с тунцом, Эрен вытащил его из стопки, взял сок и направился к кассе.  
— Как там в Канаде? Холодно?  
 _— Ужасно,_ — последовал ответ, затем повисла пауза. _— Я слышала от Марко. Просто хотела узнать, нужно ли тебе поговорить о чём-то._  
— Мне совершенно точно не нужно ни о чём поговорить, — ответил Эрен, с кивком расплатившись на кассе. — Всё хорошо. Честно.  
 _— Ладно. Я просто переживаю. Ты никогда особо… Просто Марко сказал, что ты вёл себя очень громко._  
Лицо снова заполыхало, и Эрен с негодованием подумал, что его слишком просто вогнать в краску. Марко был прав, стесняться совершенно нечего, но трудно было сдержаться, когда все кому не лень говорили с ним об этом, твою мать!  
— Ты же знаешь, что это странно, да? — спросил он, распаковывая сэндвич, после того как засунул сок в карман толстовки. — Что _все_ так озабочены моей личной жизнью. Это странно. Хватит уже.  
Эрен откусил кусок и взял телефон обратно в руку.  
 _— Мы просто заботимся о тебе._  
— Я это очень ценю, но это уже ненормально.  
Эрен действительно не хотел обсуждать с друзьями, чем они с Леви занимались, после каждого раза.   
— То, чем мы занимались с Леви вчера вечером, не должно никого касаться, но, видимо, как-то касается.   
Едва слова сорвались с языка, он понял, что они прозвучали как-то неправильно, и поспешил поправиться, чтобы Микаса не почувствовала себя неуютно.   
— Слушай, я понимаю, что для меня всё это странно и я постоянно прошу помочь и всё такое, но я… по большей части уже разобрался. И мне нравится Леви, и мы просто… двигаемся дальше. И если я не объявляюсь, то это потому, что всё нормально. Поверь, если случится что-то такое, что меня напугает, я всем вам расскажу. Но пока всё нормально, и я хочу продолжать в том же духе. Мне очень нравится Леви, и я хочу, чтобы у нас всё получилось.  
Некоторое время Микаса молчала, а когда заговорила, Эрен точно слышал улыбку у неё в голосе. Сестра нечасто улыбалась, и от осознания, что она действительно счастлива за него, в груди потеплело.  
 _— Хорошо. Я скажу Марко, чтобы не распространялся, а Жана попрошу перестать сплетничать. Я просто хотела убедиться, что всё в порядке._  
— Всё в порядке. На самом деле, даже более чем.  
 _— Я рада. Тогда иди._  
— Хорошо. Люблю тебя! — сказал Эрен с широкой улыбкой.  
 _— И я тебя. И ещё, Эрен?_  
— Мм?  
 _— Я правда рада, что у вас получилось._  
Эрен улыбнулся.  
— Да, я тоже.

***

Леви сидел и смотрел на рабочий телефон, надеясь, что на него в скором времени придёт уведомление, чтобы чем-то себя занять. На что-то отвлечься. Нужен был кто-то, кто отнимет всё его свободное время. Сейчас Леви бы даже не отказался от звонка, уже без разницы. Уже. Без. Разницы. Просто хотелось отвлечься.  
Взгляд невольно метнулся к часам. Эрен уже проснулся. Естественно, ведь время уже перевалило за час, а значит, он уже на парах. Но до сих пор ему не написал, и Леви не представлял, что происходит.  
Это было слишком? Эрен испугался и решил, что не знает, как с этим справиться, и теперь не уверен, как сказать Леви? Он просто проспал, у него не было времени написать? Может, он вообще ещё не проснулся.  
Леви ненавидел эту неопределённость. Эрен был вроде как в порядке, даже довольный, когда они собирались спать. А сейчас? Сейчас наступил новый день, и Эрен молчал. Даже _Ханджи_ ничего не пришло, а обычно Эрен им обоим желал доброго утра — Леви первому, понятно дело. Всегда.  
Когда компьютер нарушил тишину стандартным сигналом Skype из колонок, Леви сел в ожидании, что наконец сможет отвлечься. Ответив на звонок, он увидел на экране Эрвина. Как и всегда.  
 _— Леви. Давно не виделись._  
— На прошлой неделе.  
Эрвин слегка улыбнулся, словно ответ его позабавил.  
 _— Извини, что так поздно звоню, я не видел, что ты отправил мне имейл._  
Леви это никак не прокомментировал. Он отправил письмо почти две недели назад, но Эрвин нечасто проверяет входящие в почтовом ящике. Всё необходимое он обычно решает через Skype или же внутреннюю систему сервиса. По сути, у него нет необходимости в принципе проверять почту, и именно поэтому Леви написал туда.  
 _— Должен сказать, я удивлён. Я переживал, что ты сообщишь об увольнении._  
— У меня достаточно крепкие яйца, чтобы сказать тебе это в лицо.  
 _— Согласен,_ — Эрвин снова улыбнулся, глядя на него. _— С чего такая перемена? Я думал, ты не хочешь быть соучредителем._  
Леви не нравилось, что приходится вести этот разговор в присутствии Ханджи дома, но по крайней мере они были в своей комнате.  
— Я больше не хочу работать с клиентами. Из-за Эрена… ситуация изменилась. Я больше не хочу так разговаривать с людьми. Но ты прав, офис — это не для меня. Ты всегда говорил, что тебе нужна помощь, и я знаю, что Петера делает всё, что в её силах, но и так завалена работой по горло. И подумал, что, может, мне стоит попробовать.  
Эрвин медленно кивнул, словно прокручивая в голове услышанное.  
 _— Тебе придётся разбираться с жалобами._  
— Я в курсе.  
 _— И с исками, если таковые будут. Будешь так же на передовой, как и я._  
— Да, я знаю.  
 _— И тебе всё равно придётся общаться с людьми, назначать их, всех проверять._  
— Я знаю.  
Эрвин рассматривал его ещё несколько секунд, а затем улыбнулся.  
 _— Тогда хорошо. Если ты хочешь обратно свой статус, я поговорю с юристами, чтобы они начали готовить бумаги._  
— Это не называется «обратно», я никогда официально не был соучредителем.  
 _— Ещё как был, почему, как ты думаешь, я отправлял тебе чеки?_ — спросил Эрвин со смешком. _— Я рад, Леви. Что ты этого хочешь. В университете было весело. И я рад, что у вас с Эреном всё хорошо._  
Леви едва не поморщился, потому как всё ещё не знал, так ли это после прошлой ночи, но не стал отвечать на это.  
— Не надо тут сопли разводить, бровастый. Просто скажи, когда нужно прийти, чтобы подписать.  
 _— Сразу не получится, я сейчас немного занят другими делами._  
— Это не срочно, как получится.  
 _— Хорошо. Постараюсь как можно быстрее._  
— Спасибо.  
Эрвин улыбнулся, помахал и завершил вызов. Леви откинулся на спинку и медленно выдохнул. Отвлекающего фактора больше не было, и мысли снова вернулись к Эрену. Повернувшись, он устроился спиной на подлокотнике, старательно не глядя на телефон.  
Из коридора послышался звук открывающейся двери. Слышали ли его Ханджи? Если и да, то не подали виду и просто подошли к дивану.  
— Привет. Я собираюсь за продуктами, хочешь со мной?  
Леви уже был готов отказаться, как вдруг понял, что это ещё один способ отвлечься. Ханджи пытались помочь ему, избегая при этом прямых вопросов, хочется или нужно ли ему переключиться на что-то. Нахмурившись, он перебросил ноги на край дивана и встал.  
— Дай переоденусь.  
— Конечно.  
Он прошёл в комнату, закрыл дверь и переоделся из тонкой кофты и майки-алкоголички в пару джинс и первую попавшуюся футболку. На улице ещё держалась прохлада, поэтому было решено надеть ещё и куртку. Выйдя из комнаты с парой носков, Леви засунул рабочий телефон в карман и подошёл к Ханджи, которые ждали его в конце коридора, у лестницы, ведущей ко входу. Они держали его личный телефон, который он взял, пробормотав спасибо.  
Натянув носки уже у самой двери, Леви сунул ноги в кроссовки и вышел, пока Ханджи возились с замком. Руки так и чесались, чтобы проверить телефон, но он знал, что там ничего не было. Эрен всё ещё на парах. Или спит. Леви не хотел снова писать ему, нужно было лишь подождать и проявить терпение.  
— Хочешь, ещё заедем поесть куда-нибудь?  
— В «Макдоналдс», — выпалил Леви, из-за чего Ханджи остановились и странно на него посмотрели.  
— Но ты же ненавидишь «Макдоналдс».  
— Я знаю.  
Единственная причина, по которой у него вырвалось именно это, заключалась в том, что это один из запахов, который Эрен ассоциировал с ним. И прямо сейчас хотелось в «Макдоналдс».  
Хаджи только пожали плечами и забрались в машину. Леви сел на пассажирское кресло и всю дорогу к ресторану смотрел в окно. Когда они подъехали к «МакАвто», Ханджи пришлось припарковаться в стороне, потому что Леви в душе не знал, что взять. Обычно он не ел в таких местах, поэтому не был уверен, что там есть хорошего. Хотя, конечно, сомнительно, чтобы там вообще было что-то хорошее.  
Нахмурившись, он достал личный телефон и открыл сообщения.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что Эрен берёт в Макдоналдсе

 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Ээ, чего?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты безграмотный или не владеешь информацией?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Что. Эрен. Берёт. В. Макдоналдсе?

 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Ну ты и козёл  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Обычно чизбургер и фри  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
И попить  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Иногда ещё Биг Мак, но чаще всего чизбургер

Леви убрал телефон и сообщил Ханджи, что будет чизбургер с картошкой фри. Они опять странно на него посмотрели, но всё же заехали в очередь и сделали заказ.  
В ту же секунду, как оно оказалось в машине, Леви пожалел о своём решении. Пахло отвратительно, выглядело отвратительно и на вкус, скорее всего, тоже было отвратительно. Ханджи же, похоже, всё устраивало: они развернули один простой бургер и, держа его в одной руке, продолжили вести машину к супермаркету.  
Леви опустил взгляд в свой пакет, опасливо достал один брусочек и с отвращением посмотрел на него. Масло там было больше, чем самого картофеля. Отмахнувшись от ощущений, он положил его в рот. Ничего _ужасного_ , но посещать «Макдоналдс» в ближайшее время он больше не собирался.  
Они ели в тишине, Ханджи следили за дорогой. К магазину машина подъехала как раз в тот момент, когда Леви расправился с чизбургером, который на вкус оказался куда менее сносным, чем картошка, и поклялся себе, что не даст Эрену так часто это есть. Это вряд ли полезно для здоровья.  
— Пойду возьму тележку. Сходишь за овощами? Я в бакалею, а потом встретимся посередине.  
— Хорошо.  
Леви зашагал между рядов с продуктами, по пути хватая с полок всякие штуки и надеясь, что Ханджи не забудут взять ему чая, который уже заканчивался.  
Где-то у стеллажей с супами в кармане зазвонил телефон. Руки были заняты, поэтому сразу проверить не получилось бы, да и к тому же Леви не был уверен, сколько сейчас времени, поэтому это вполне мог оказаться Жан. На личном телефоне не было возможности установить определённый звук, иначе бы он так и сделал. На Жана можно было бы поставить что-то типа «Имперского марша» из «Звёздных войн». Что-то такое, что буквально кричало бы: «Не отвечай!»  
— Эй, недоразумение очкастое, — окликнул Леви, когда Ханджи проходили мимо его ряда.  
Они остановились и сдали назад, чтобы Леви мог сложить всё, что набрал, в тележку и достать телефон. Он не хотел себя обнадёживать и потому медленно выдохнул, когда увидел имя Эрена на экране, а затем провёл пальцем по экрану и открыл сообщения.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Утро  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Надеюсь, ты успел на пары  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Обязательно поешь

 **[Эрен]**  
Ты что, мой ПАПА? :P  
 **[Эрен]**  
Извини, что долго не отвечал, я разговаривал с Микасой, когда проснулся   
**[Эрен]**  
И почти опоздал на пару  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но всё равно успел, так что всё хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Можешь представить, они уже говорят об ИТОГОВЫХ?!   
**[Эрен]**  
БРРРРРР Итоговые.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ещё два месяца  
 **[Эрен]**  
У НАС ЕСТЬ ВРЕМЯ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Как ты?

 **[Пользователь]**  
В магазине с Ханджи  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Бесит

 **[Эрен]**  
А, бедненький  
 **[Эрен]**  
Понял  
 **[Эрен]**  
АХАХАХАХ ну или так! Ладно! Лол 

Леви подождал, напишет ли Эрен что-то ещё, но больше сообщений не было, поэтому он решил просто забыть об этом. Стоило ему начать набирать сообщение, как Эрен всё-так написал.

 **[Эрен]**  
ИТАК!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Вчера вечером  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну  
 **[Эрен]**  
Нам надо ээ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну знаешь  
 **[Эрен]**  
Повторить  
 **[Эрен]**  
Как-нибудь  
 **[Эрен]**  
Не в смысле сейчас  
 **[Эрен]**  
Конечно не сейчас, ты же в магазине, лол   
**[Эрен]**  
Но знаешь  
 **[Эрен]**  
В другой день. Как-нибудь.  
 **[Эрен]**  
На выходных, например  
 **[Эрен]**  
Или на следующих  
 **[Эрен]**  
Когда угодно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну, когда тебе удобно будет  
 **[Эрен]**  
Замолкаю.

Уголки губ Леви непроизвольно приподнялись, когда он прочитал сообщения. Эрену было явно неловко, но Леви нравилось, что он старался это преодолеть, чтобы дать понять, что не испытывает дискомфорта. Только неловкость.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Обязательно надо повторить  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Когда захочешь

 **[Эрен]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Круто  
 **[Эрен]**  
То есть не круто, извини  
 **[Эрен]**  
Странно такое говорить  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я СОГЛАСЕН  
 **[Эрен]**  
ВТФ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Извини  
 **[Эрен]**  
Молчу

И тут Леви в голову пришла одна мысль, стоило вспомнить, как Эрен звучал и реагировал, когда им командовали. То, как голос становился чуть выше, дыхание сбивалось. Леви почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться, и с усилием взял себя в руки.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Эрен?

 **[Эрен]**  
Что такое?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Где ты сидишь на парах?

 **[Эрен]**  
В смысле?

 **[Пользователь]**  
На каком ты обычно ряду?

 **[Эрен]**  
По-разному  
 **[Эрен]**  
Если это лекторий, как на английском, то сзади  
 **[Эрен]**  
Если народу мало, как на рунологии, то на первом или втором   
**[Эрен]**  
А что?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Просто.

Ухмылка Леви, по-видимому, обеспокоила Ханджи, потому что они странно на него посмотрели и не проронили ни слова по пути домой.

***

**[Эрен]**  
Слушай, Леви?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что?

 **[Эрен]**  
Что ты думаешь о правах человека?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну например  
 **[Эрен]**  
Как ты считаешь, люди лишаются прав после смерти?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Потому что я тут думал  
 **[Эрен]**  
Люди ведь могут быть донорами органов?  
 **[Эрен]**  
И они должны дать на это согласие перед смертью.  
 **[Эрен]**  
То есть на самом деле если кто-то не даёт такого согласия, то мы уважаем их права даже после смерти и оставляем им органы, так?

Леви смотрел на телефон, пока от Эрена продолжали приходить сообщения, и размышлял, не обдолбался ли там Эрен. Или, может, у него стресс. Леви не знал, но у него в голове явно происходило что-то помимо обычных странностей.  
Леви глухо кашлянул в руку и, шмыгнув носом, потянулся за салфеткой, чтобы высморкаться, после чего выбросил её в мусорку и снова взял телефон. Ощущение такое, что он начинал простужаться, ну или просто кашель был какой-то странный. И никак не прекращался.

 **[Пользователь]**  
К чему ты ведёшь?

 **[Эрен]**  
Мы просто с Жаном недавно разговаривали.  
 **[Эрен]**  
И он нашёл какую-то статью, где говорится про эксперименты над стволовыми клетками мозга   
**[Эрен]**  
Но уже мёртвых людей  
 **[Эрен]**  
Чтобы, ну знаешь, простимулировать их  
 **[Эрен]**  
Вернуть к жизни.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но разве это не незаконно?  
 **[Эрен]**  
В смысле эти эксперименты.

«С ним не соскучишься», — подумал Леви с небольшой улыбкой, пытаясь кашлять с закрытым ртом, чтобы горлу не было больно.  
Эрен действительно был очень странным парнем, но это только делало его ещё очаровательнее. Именно его рандомные комментарии и странные мысли привлекли Леви в первую очередь. Тот просто думал о чём-то и тут же этим делился. И Леви это нравилось. Нравилось, что тот говорил обо всём открыто. Совершенно не следил за языком, но разве что в куда более хорошем смысле, чем сам Леви.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я не считаю, что у мёртвых людей есть права  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Так что это логично  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Хотя, наверное, полезнее было бы проводить испытания на пациентах в коме. 

**[Эрен]**  
Пациенты в коме всё ещё живы  
 **[Эрен]**  
И оттого имеют права

 **[Пользователь]**  
Тоже верно.

 **[Эрен]**  
Просто меня это очень волнует!!!!!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну то есть они вообще смотрели фильмы про зомби?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Именно так всё и начинается!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Они создадут зомбаков, и грянет зомби-апокалипсис!

Эрена всегда как-то очень беспокоил зомби-апокалисис. Леви не понимал, почему тот так помешан на этом. Наверное, переиграл в видеоигры.  
Но опять же, «Война миров Z» была очень классной. Самому пережить подобное Леви не особо хотелось, но поговорить об этом с Эреном он был не против. Это было занимательно, Леви нравилось слушать его безумные теории и упорные заявления, что он выживет.  
Многие люди пережили бы зомби-апокалипсис, но Эрен к ним не относился.

 **[Пользователь]**  
И почему я влюбился в такого ненормального?

 **[Эрен]**  
Эй!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Может, моя ненормальность льстит твоей собственной.  
 **[Эрен]**  
И кстати, неужели тебя совсем не заботят зомби?!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Они едят мозги!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Именно  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Всё нормально.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Тебе бы понадобился мозг, чтобы им было что есть  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Поэтому я считаю, что ты в безопасности

 **[Эрен]**  
ЭЙ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Дурак

 **[Пользователь]**  
Отчасти в этом моё обаяние.

Отложив телефон, Леви тяжело закашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от мокроты в горле. Несколько часов назад Ханджи спросили, не умирает ли он, и появилось такое чувство, что всё-таки да, умирает.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не могу перестать кашлять.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мне кажется, я умираю.

Он вскинул бровь при виде собственных сообщений, чувствуя, что это совершенно не в его духе, но зато вполне в духе Эрена. Если он начнёт превращаться в ребёнка, то ему придётся прекратить так часто общаться с Эреном. Задача непосильная, но Леви не хотелось начать разговаривать как подросток в период гормонального бунта.

 **[Эрен]**  
Не умирай!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Поздно.

 **[Эрен]**  
Но как ты можешь писать, если ты умер?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я зомби.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
И всё ещё могу писать  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Только о мозгах

 **[Эрен]**  
Не ешь мой мозг!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не буду я есть твой мозг  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я же сказал ПИСАТЬ.

 **[Эрен]**  
Стоп, что?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Почему это ты не будешь есть мой мозг????  
 **[Эрен]**  
Между прочим!  
 **[Эрен]**  
У меня ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ мозг!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты хочешь, чтобы я съел твой мозг?

 **[Эрен]**  
Нет

 **[Пользователь]**  
Тогда прекрати расписывать, какой он вкусный.

 **[Эрен]**  
АААААААААААААААААААААААААА  
 **[Эрен]**  
ПАРЕНЬ ЗОМБИ!!!!

Леви фыркнул, из-за чего его накрыл очередной приступ кашля. Раздражённо рыкнув, он встал и пошёл на кухню, чтобы поставить воду для чая. Когда чайник зашумел, Леви прислонился к столешнице, продолжая кашлять, и ответил Эрену.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Почему тебя это так волнует?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Если случится зомби-апокалипсис, то, объективно говоря, наше поколение одно из самых подготовленных. 

**[Эрен]**  
Прошу прощения, «наше» поколение?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты имел в виду МОЁ поколение?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Или ваше старпёрское? :P

Голубые глаза опасно сузились, пристально глядя на сообщение Эрена.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Следи за собой, Йегер.

 **[Эрен]**  
А то что?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Папочка меня отшлёпает? :P  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ой  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ладно, так я тебя больше не буду называть  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это было странно

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я точно дам тебе поджопник, если ты не перестанешь называть меня старым.   
**[Пользователь]**  
Тебе тоже однажды будет столько же лет.

 **[Эрен]**  
Конечно будет!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но на восемнадцать лет ПОЗЖЕ, чем тебе :P

Сегодня Эрен вёл себя _слишком_ дерзко. Леви собирался поумерить его пыл, пока тот не начал думать, что самый умный.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Смейся, пока можешь.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Скоро ты получишь своё.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ты же знаешь, что я шучу :P

Не найдясь с ответом, Леви засунул телефон в карман, взял кружку и закинул в неё пакетик чая, после чего залил его кипятком и вместе с чаем вернулся в гостиную, где поставил кружку на столик и улёгся на диван.  
В голове снова начали блуждать всякие мысли, как это часто случалось, когда он начинал думать об Эрене. Они не виделись уже несколько месяцев, да и последняя их встреча была не самым приятным рандеву для них обоих.  
Он хотел увидеться с Эреном. Но вслух об этом никому не признается.  
Никогда.  
Вытащив телефон, он проверил сообщения: от Эрена ничего не пришло, наверное, занят домашней работой или телевизором.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что ты будешь делать летом?

 **[Эрен]**  
В смысле?

 **[Пользователь]**  
В смысле что будешь делать?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Есть какие-то планы?

 **[Эрен]**  
А  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну да, есть

После этого сообщения между бровей Леви залегла складка раздражения. Естественно у Эрена будут планы, он же всё ещё студент, самое время тусить. Путешествовать, проводить время с друзьями, в последний раз побыть ребёнком.  
И всё же внутри что-то кольнуло от того факта, что Эрен будет занят чем-то другим, не им.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Какие?

 **[Эрен]**  
Мы с Жаном и Армином думаем отправиться в поездку   
**[Эрен]**  
Пока ещё не всё решили

 **[Пользователь]**  
Звучит круто

 **[Эрен]**  
А ты?  
 **[Эрен]**  
У тебя есть какой-то, ну… отпуск? Или типа того?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Нет.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Я буду здесь.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Как всегда.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну, значит, мы сможем переписываться всё лето :)

Леви накрыло волной раздражения. Ему нахрен не нужно переписываться всё лето.  
Ему нужен _Эрен_.

***

Обычно Эрен не смотрел в телефон на парах. Особенно на парах по английскому, потому что он ненавидел этот предмет, а символизм был чертовки непонятной штукой. Но сегодня профессора не было, и занятие вела его ассистентка и в основном говорила о книге в целом или зачитывала отрывки оттуда. Никакого символизма, языковых особенностей и всей остальной херни, о которой обычно вещал профессор.   
И всё же последние пятнадцать минут Эрен только и делал, что пытался сосредоточиться, но получалось плохо, потому что было невероятно скучно и грёбаный телефон в кармане не переставал вибрировать!  
Спустя ещё две минуты Эрен сдался и, оглядевшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не смотрит, достал телефон. В принципе ничего такого не было, все и так сидели с телефонами. На галёрке было довольно пусто, некоторые студенты ушли, когда узнали, что профессора не будет. Соблазн был велик, но Эрен уже посещал пары этого преподавателя и знал, что в конце каждой из них ассистентка просила поставить подпись на ведомости посещаемости. А поскольку посещаемость составляла десятую часть итоговой оценки, Эрен собирался сидеть и терпеть. А ещё он собирался проверить телефон, чтобы узнать, какого хрена происходит! Очевидно, ничего экстренного, потому что иначе бы ему позвонили, а это точно были сообщения.  
Эрен открыл сообщения, недоверчиво уставившись на экран, после чего стал листать вниз: строка за строкой Леви звал его по имени. Снова и снова.

 **[Леви]**  
Эрен  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ГОСПОДИ ЧТО?!

 **[Леви]**  
А вот и ты  
 **[Леви]**  
Я думал, будет быстрее

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ВТФ Леви! Что?!

 **[Леви]**  
У тебя английский?

Эрен недоумённо посмотрел на вопрос и ответил.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А что?

 **[Леви]**  
Значит, ты где-то на галёрке?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Ээ  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Да  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А что?

 **[Леви]**  
У тебя там что-то важное?

Эрен поднял взгляд на ассистентку, которая продолжала читать текст монотонным голосом. Студент, сидящий на четвёртом ряду у прохода, похоже, вообще спал.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Нет, сегодня ассистентка  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Мне нужно отсидеть до конца, чтобы отметиться  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Но она в основном просто читает книгу вслух

 **[Леви]**  
Отлично  
 **[Леви]**  
Что на тебе сейчас?

Эти слова отозвались у Эрена прямо в паху, и пришлось приложить значительное усилие, чтобы не начать вспоминать их последний секс по телефону. После дня рождения Эрена они занимались им ещё четыре раза, и каждый из них был так же хорошо, как и первый, и Эрен считал, что у него стало лучше получаться. Леви всегда говорил, что всё хорошо, но было странно заставлять Леви брать на себя всю работу. Эрен старался лучше описывать, что делает, только бы сделать процесс более приятным для Леви.  
Хотя всё ещё чертовски неловко, когда на следующее утром Марко встречает его с хитрой улыбкой.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Что????  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Леви, я на паре!

 **[Леви]**  
Я знаю  
 **[Леви]**  
Скажи мне, что на тебе сейчас

Ох, это плохо. Очень плохо. Эрен чувствовал, что начинает реагировать на его слова. Прижав тыльную сторону левой руки ко рту, он перечитал сообщение, а затем оглянулся вокруг.  
И тут вдруг до него дошло, что происходит. Что Леви делает. Стало понятно, почему пару недель назад он спрашивал, где Эрен сидит на парах.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
леви я на паре  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
я не могу не могу  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
пж не надо

 **[Леви]**  
Скажи мне честно  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты же знаешь, что я НИКОГДА не заставлю тебя делать то, от чего тебе некомфортно  
 **[Леви]**  
Поэтому скажи мне, Эрен  
 **[Леви]**  
Тебе некомфортно?

 _Вот чёрт, **чёрт**!_ Эрен положил левую руку на парту, вцепившись в край, и крепче сжал телефон, не отрывая глаз от экрана. Чёрт. Он соврёт, если скажет, что приказы от Леви прямо на паре — это не самая возбуждающая на свете вещь, но он же на этой грёбаной _паре_! Что, если его поймают?!  
Хотя до конца пары было ещё много времени. Рядом с ним никто не сидел. И будь оно проклято, но Леви был чертовски горяч, когда вёл себя так. Эрен понял, как ему это нравится, только на третий раз. И то, даже не сам — на это обратил его внимание Леви. И теперь, когда он _знал_ , игнорировать было сложно.  
И вот Эрен сидел на английском, ассистентка что-то бормотала про Чосера, и поблизости никого не было. И если он собирается это сделать, даже если всего лишь раз, то действовать надо сейчас.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
блин ненавижц тебя  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
один раз  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
только ОДИН раз  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
клянусь больше никогда  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
понял?

 **[Леви]**  
Посмотрим.

Такой ответ не вселял большой уверенности, и Эрен медленно выдохнул. Господи боже, он серьёзно собирается это сделать? Чёрт, чёрт, _чёрт_!

 **[Леви]**  
Итак, что на тебе сейчас?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
футболка толстовка боксеры-брифы джинсы

 **[Леви]**  
МОЯ толстовка?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
да

 **[Леви]**  
Это хорошо  
 **[Леви]**  
Жаль, конечно, что в боксерах

 **[Леви]**  
Кажется, нужно ввести новое правило  
 **[Леви]**  
Никогда не надевай боксеры, если у тебя английский

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ага щас  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
я не хожу без белья

 **[Леви]**  
А стоило бы попробовать  
 **[Леви]**  
В следующий раз будет проще

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
НИКАОКГО В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ!

 **[Леви]**  
Посмотрим  
 **[Леви]**  
Хорошо, что толстовка длинная  
 **[Леви]**  
Расстегни штаны

Эрен снова огляделся, но ничего не изменилось: никто не пересел и не смотрел на него. Закусив губу, он мысленно выругался, когда понял, что совершенно не может сопротивляться Леви, и сделал бесшумный вдох, после чего вытащил руки из рукавов, оставив их лежать на столе. Обе руки оказались под кофтой, и он немного съехал вперёд на стуле, закусил щеку с внутренней стороны и расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку. В его собственных ушах звук, с которым это произошло, был сопоставим по громкости с пистолетным выстрелом, но никто не обернулся. Вообще никак не отреагировал.  
Член уже наполовину встал, и Эрен начал переживать, что же будет, когда ему придётся вести себя тихо. Как вариант, можно будет закусить толстовку в надежде, что это поможет.  
Правая рука вернулась на место, чтобы взять телефон, а левая осталась под кофтой. Он был правшой и предпочёл бы делать это ведущей рукой, но нужно было ещё переписываться, для чего придётся использовать как раз правую.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ок

 **[Леви]**  
Ты такой послушный  
 **[Леви]**  
Я так и привыкнуть могу

Эрен нахмурился, но в ответ ничего не написал — хотелось поскорее начать. И потому, что он был возбуждён, и потому, что хотел закончить до конца пары.

 **[Леви]**  
Оттяни боксеры как можно дальше  
 **[Леви]**  
Лучше бы, конечно, их снять, но тебе нельзя сейчас в туалет  
 **[Леви]**  
Иначе на тебя обратят внимание

На этот раз он вздохнул чуть громче и недовольнее, чем в прошлый, но всё же запустил руку обратно под толстовку, приподнял бёдра и стянул бельё, насколько это было возможно. Джинсы чуть не поползли следом, но их получилось удержать, и резинка боксеров осталась на изгибе бедра. Толстовку придётся постирать — член уже тёрся о ткань.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ок

 **[Леви]**  
Я бы попросил тебя рассказать, что ты делаешь  
 **[Леви]**  
Но не по телефону это труднее  
 **[Леви]**  
Так что буду довольствоваться тем, что есть  
 **[Леви]**  
Проведи по внутренней стороне левого бедра, едва касаясь, как обычно

Леви точно собирался его убить. Твою ж мать, Эрен прикончит его, когда это закончится.  
Опустив левую руку, он коснулся пальцами кожи, чувствуя, как нога начинает дрожать в ожидании того, что будет дальше. Приходилось контролировать себя, чтобы не запрокинуть голову, но в итоге он всё же сполз на стуле ещё немного, проверив, чтобы толстовка тщательно всё закрывала.  
Рука переместилась с левого бедра на правое, пальце скользили по коже, и Эрен попытался представить, что это Леви. Леви сидит с ним на паре и водит пальцами по его бедру, едва касаясь, пока наблюдает, как ассистентка продолжает что-то говорить, с таким видом, будто совершенно ничего не происходит.  
Чёрт, теперь ему было жаль, что Леви здесь нет.

 **[Леви]**  
Надеюсь, ты там не трогаешь член

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
нет

 **[Леви]**  
Это хорошо. Тогда давай перейдём к яичкам  
 **[Леви]**  
Тебе, похоже, это очень нравится 

Эрен стиснул зубы и подался вперёд ещё немного, чтобы чуть раздвинуть ноги, хотя это слабо помогло. Боксеры-брифы мешали, и это раздражало, но в итоге у него всё же получилось положить руку куда нужно, и он взял яички в ладонь и сильно их сжал. Приходилось крепко сжимать зубы, чтобы заглушить любой звук. Взгляд прошёлся по впередисидящим студентам, убеждаясь, что никто не смотрит. Ассистентка всё ещё читала, стоя за трибуной.  
Эрен сжал яички почти до боли, затем оттянул их, бёдра чуть приподнялись на стуле. Он с усилием опустил их, член был полностью возбуждён, и из него, наверное, уже сочилась смазка прямо на кофту. Чёрт.  
Взгляд метнулся к телефону, большой палец коснулся экрана, чтобы тот не выключился.  
Ничего.  
Леви просто сидел там и усмехался, как настоящий засранец. Чёрт.  
Команды останавливаться не было, поэтому Эрен продолжал, пытаясь вспомнить всё, что Леви когда-либо говорил ему делать. Закрыв глаза, он чуть опустил голову, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться всё быстрее, и со вздохом крепче стиснул телефон. Левая рука по-прежнему сжимала яички, когда тот завибрировал.  
Глаза распахнулись, и он сразу прочитал сообщение.

 **[Леви]**  
Всё ещё делаешь, как я сказал?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
да

 **[Леви]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Леви]**  
Оберни руку вокруг конца члена и поводи большим пальцем по щели   
**[Леви]**  
Двигаться НЕЛЬЗЯ

Сквозь сжатые зубы прорвался стон, но, быстро оглядев аудиторию, Эрен убедился, что его не услышали. Он просто сделал, как ему было сказано: взял конец члена в руку и опустил большой палец на щель. Моментально выступила смазка, и он рвано выдохнул и провёл пальцем по головке, после чего снова коснулся отверстия.  
И в очередной раз, как и часто до этого, он подумал о том, как бы пальцы Леви ощущались на его члене. Даже если Леви и говорил ему, что делать, Эрен всё же действовал сам. Он мог быть с собой как нежнее, так и грубее, и понятия не имел, каким был бы Леви. Мысли об этом часто приходили ему в голову, но они и рядом не стояли с реальными действиями.  
Единственное, в чём он был уверен, — это огромная надежда, что в следующий раз, когда они встретятся лично, он не испугается. В каком-то смысле всё это было попытками убедиться, что ему будет комфортно с Леви, когда они снова увидятся.

 **[Леви]**  
Тебе приятно?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
нет

 **[Леви]**  
Нет?  
 **[Леви]**  
И почему же?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
ты знаеш ьпочему  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
можно мне начать

 **[Леви]**  
Пока нет  
 **[Леви]**  
У нас ещё много времени

Эрен посмотрел на время. Чёрт, как это — прошло уже десять минут?! До конца пара оставалось всего ничего, тоже около десяти. Такое чувство, что Леви планирует ввергнуть его в панику. Ему очень нужно было кончить до конца пары.  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
леви пж хватит  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
я не могу

 **[Леви]**  
Не переживай, Эрен  
 **[Леви]**  
Скоро начнётся самое приятное  
 **[Леви]**  
Сожми посильнее и поводи по щели   
**[Леви]**  
Не отлынивай, только потому что я тебя не слышу 

Эрен мысленно издал недовольный стон, крепче сжимая руку и сильнее вдавливая палец. Он тяжело вздохнул, немного сгорбился, на несколько секунд опустив лоб на парту, и попытался восстановил дыхание. Непонятно, почему на этот раз он реагировал острее, чем обычно, но, наверное, дело в риске быть пойманным.  
Выпрямившись, он ещё раз приподнял бёдра, всё ещё касаясь головки. Телефон загорелся, когда Леви снова написал ему. Наконец-то.

 **[Леви]**  
Сегодня мы с тобой немного поиграем  
 **[Леви]**  
Сейчас внимательно, Эрен  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты будешь дрочить так, как хочешь  
 **[Леви]**  
Но когда ты почувствуешь, что вот-вот кончишь  
 **[Леви]**  
Ты ОСТАНАВЛИВАЕШЬСЯ  
 **[Леви]**  
Как и всегда, НЕЛЬЗЯ кончать, пока я не скажу   
**[Леви]**  
Понял?

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
да

 **[Леви]**  
Тогда хорошо.  
 **[Леви]**  
Вперёд  
 **[Леви]**  
Скажи, когда остановишься

Закусив щеку как можно сильнее, на грани того, чтобы прокусить кожу, Эрен слегка расслабил руку и начал двигать ей. Взгляд продолжал метаться по аудитории, кто-то из присутствующих делал записи, кто-то писал своим друзьям на Facebook'е. Рука задвигалась быстрее, то сжимая, то меняя темп. Грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась, дыхание казалось слишком громким. Но в его сторону всё равно никто не смотрел.  
Эрен чувствовал, как футболка липнет к потной спине, как по затылку бегут капли пота. Рука двигалась яростно, нужно было побыстрее закончить, но он вспомнил, что ситуация была немного другой. Даже если он дойдёт до предела, кончить не получится.  
Сильнее вонзив зубы, он закрыл глаза и продолжил двигать рукой, тяжело дыша. Мышцы на животе напряглись, расставленные ноги задрожали. Эрен ощутил, что уже близок, и крепко сжал член у основания, чувствуя, как на головке выступило предсемя.   
Дышалось тяжело, он разжал зубы и почувствовал, как по центру нижней губы скользит капелька слюны. Всё ещё крепко сжимая член у основания, он вытер рот правым рукавом и взял телефон.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
остановился

 **[Леви]**  
Люблю, когда ты так меня слушаешься  
 **[Леви]**  
Сейчас мы подождём несколько секунд  
 **[Леви]**  
Продолжай держать

Слегка озадаченный, Эрен нахмурился. Грудь по-прежнему быстро вздымалась и опускалась. Почему они ждут? Обычно после первого раза Леви разрешал ему кончить.  
Осознание наступило буквально за долю секунды до того, как Леви прислал следующее сообщение. Вот чёрт.

 **[Леви]**  
Отлично. Давай ещё раз. НЕ кончай.

О господи, Эрен точно его убьёт. Отчасти Эрен подумал, что, может, можно было бы не слушаться, но в этом не было никакого удовольствия. Если он ослушается, то это испортит всю суть.  
Эрен проверил время и стиснул зубы, пальцы разжались, и он снова стал двигать рукой — резко и быстро. На этот раз он не потрудился прикусить щеку, а просто сжался за партой, тяжело дыша, и постоянно оглядывал помещение, чтобы убедиться, что никто не сморит. Взгляд ассистентки скользнул по студентам, и Эрен заставил себя сесть ровно. Вероятно, её всё устроило, потому что она снова опустила взгляд, даже не заметив спящего парня на четвёртом ряду.  
Во второй раз остановиться было сложнее, всё его тело взбунтовалось, когда он снова сжал член. Плечи дрожали, мышцы на животе были в напряжении, ноги тряслись. Предсемя обильно сочилось из головки, грудь словно сдавило.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
остановился  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
пж  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
я не моуг

 **[Леви]**  
Ты так говоришь  
 **[Леви]**  
Но продолжаешь делать  
 **[Леви]**  
Давай подождём ещё несколько секунд.

На этот раз стон, сорвавшийся с губ, прозвучал громче, и девушка, сидящая двумя рядами впереди, подняла взгляд от тетради, но не повернулась. Она просто посмотрела на ассистентку, после чего снова вернулась к своим записям.  
Член в руке горел и пульсировал. Ему нужно было кончить, _нужно_. Он точно не сможет сдержаться в третий раз, и поэтому, наверное, грудь сжало и всё тело задрожало при виде следующего сообщения.

 **[Леви]**  
Ещё раз, Эрен  
 **[Леви]**  
Сделай это ещё раз.  
 **[Леви]**  
Если ты кончишь без разрешения  
 **[Леви]**  
То не услышишь от меня до завтра

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
я кончу до конца пары?

 **[Леви]**  
Ещё раз, Эрен

Рука с телефоном тряслась. Чёрт, такого никогда не случалось два раза, не говоря уже о _трёх_. Он честно не знал, выдержит ли его тело.  
Эрен с силой выдохнул, с губ сорвалась капелька слюны. Он заставил руку двигаться, член практически ныл от боли. Он очень старался не сжимать слишком сильно, ослабленная хватка почти не приносила удовлетворения, однако времени оставалось совсем немного. Судя по речи ассистентки, она собиралась заканчивать. Продолжала читать, но Эрен видел, как она прошлась пальцами по краю страницы, словно проверяя, сколько ещё осталось прочитать.  
Пришлось ускориться, и он заставил себя сжать член сильнее и довольно громко воскликнул, когда уже спустя пятнадцать секунд почувствовал, что готов кончить. Член был настолько чувствительным, что даже _болел_.  
На этот раз девушка всё же повернулась, но, к счастью, Эрен уже остановился, рука сжимала член у основания, и лицо сейчас наверняка было ярко-красным от необходимости вести себя тихо и при этом не кончать. Она отвернулась, передёрнув плечами, и снова принялась что-то чиркать в тетради.  
Эрен сидел абсолютно неподвижно несколько секунд, опасаясь, что кончит от любого движения. Из члена непрерывно текло предсемя, и Эрен уже не был уверен, останется ли что-нибудь до того момента, когда ему _разрешат_ кончить.

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
остановился  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
мнене нарвится  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
так мне ге нравтся  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
мне нужно

 **[Леви]**  
Тогда кончи  
 **[Леви]**  
Давай

Зажмурившись, Эрен повернул голову так, чтобы можно было закусить плечо толстовки, ослабил руку и начал снова двигаться. Он не протянул и десяти секунд. Всё тело содрогнулось, левая нога скользнула по полу, бёдра вскинулись со стула, и изо рта вырвался низкий звук, почти полностью приглушённый тканью. Член пульсировал от оргазма, его прикосновение ко внутренней стороне толстовки ощущалось некомфортно, но Эрен не убирал руку, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Наконец он сумел нормально сесть, но всё дело продолжало дрожать с каждой волной пульсации в члене.  
Было такое ощущение, будто весь воздух застрял в лёгких, перед глазами мелькали пятна — потребовалось достаточно времени, прежде чем тело успокоилось после оргазма. Когда Эрен наконец смог дышать, а мозг обрёл прежнюю работоспособность, он услышал голос ассистентки и моментально повернул голову вперёд. Сердце будто бы врезалось в лёгким с каждым ударом.  
Его поймали?  
Нет. Просто ассистентка объявила, что занятие окончено, и попросила всех убедиться, что они поставили подпись перед уходом. Народ начал собираться, складывать вещи и продвигаться вперёд.  
Эрен не знал, что делать, рука была запачкана смермой.   
Выбора не было — он вытер её об кофту с внутренней стороны, также пройдясь по футболке, затем быстро втянул и правую руку, чтобы натянуть бельё и застегнуть джинсы. Он поморщился, потому что член всё ещё оставался чувствительным и каждое прикосновение было болезненным, но Эрен всё же справился и вернул руки на место.  
Он быстро собрал вещи, прикрывая левую руку рукавом, засунул телефон в карман и стал спускаться по лестнице. Спустя три ступеньки ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы, опершись о стену правой рукой, перевести дыхание, когда от трения член снова заболел. Чёрт, он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что было плохо, но прямо сейчас было действительно больно.  
Стараясь не обращать на это внимания, Эрен одним из последних прошёл вперёд, после чего взял ручку и расписался в табели. Он слегка улыбнулся ассистентке и понял, что она как-то странно на него смотрит. Как же он сейчас выглядел?  
Эрен как можно быстрее вернулся на лестницу, перед этим кивнув на прощание, и натянул капюшон. Ему навстречу шла следующая группа, у которой здесь пара. Когда он наконец оказался у выхода, то на третьей космической понёсся в туалет. Найдя свободную кабинку, заперся там, повесил рюкзак на крючок и накрыл левой рукой пах.  
«Чёрт», — прошипел он, морщась, после чего полез чистой рукой за телефоном.

 **[Леви]**  
Эрен?  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен, всё нормально?  
 **[Леви]**  
Пара закончилась?  
 **[Леви]**  
Эрен!

Не успел он написать ответ, как телефон зазвонил, и на экране высветилось имя Леви. Отвечать прямо в туалете было не лучшей идеей, но, с другой стороны, всего одна из кабинок была занята, да и в той был неизвестно кто. К тому же Леви будет волноваться.  
Левая рука всё ещё была на промежности, Эрен, поморщившись, ответил на звонок и поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Да?  
На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание, а затем Леви заговорил:  
 _— Я надеюсь, ты ни с кем не разговаривал, потому что звучит так, как будто бы тебя только что хорошенько оттрахали, и это охренеть как горячо._  
— Думаю, и вид у меня такой же, — простонал Эрен, падая головой на рюкзак, который всё так же видел на крючке на двери. — Даже не верится, что ты заставил меня это сделать.  
 _— А мне не верится, что ты реально это сделал. Это охеренно, Йегер. Мне кажется, я ещё сильнее в тебя влюбился._  
Эрен тихо рассмеялся, закрыл глаза и опять поморщился.  
— Мне больно. Очень.  
 _— Я рад, что ты сказал мне, когда захотел, чтобы мы перестали. Не надо было заходить так далеко, всё-таки ты ещё довольно зелёный._  
Повисла небольшая пауза, и, кажется, Леви понял, что не сказал кое-что.  
 _— Прости меня._  
— Всё нормально. Но спасибо, что, ну знаешь, остановился, когда я сказал. Ты бы сказал мне остановиться и в четвёртый раз?  
 _— Вообще, я собирался заставить тебя терпеть до общежития. Именно поэтому я рад, что ты сказал мне, когда перестал получать удовольствие._  
— Понятно. А разве обычно не выбирают какое-нибудь стоп-слово для такого? — спросил Эрен.  
Наверное, теперь всё внимание человека в другой кабинке приковано к нему, но это было уже не важно, поэтому Эрен просто стал слушать ответ Леви.  
 _— Мы занимаемся не совсем тем, для чего требуется стоп-слово. Это не бондаж, но, наверное, если тебе нужно какое-то слово, чтобы точно знать, что я понял, когда перегнул палку, то можешь мне его назвать._  
Эрен на секунду задумался и решил, что пока можно обойтись без этого.  
— Не делай так больше. Три раза — это слишком, я не могу.  
 _— Понял. Извини._  
— Всё нормально, ты же не знал, — Эрен медленно вдохнул. — Очень болит.  
 _— Тебе нужно снять бельё._  
Эрен рассмеялся.  
— Грязный старикашка.  
 _— Это да, но я серьёзно. В джинсах не будет так сильно тереть. Мне помогает, хотя, наверное, у всех по-разному._  
— Хорошо.  
Эрен подумал, что, наверное, стоит попробовать снять боксеры.  
— Хорошо, так и сделаю и потом пойду домой. Мне надо помыться и закинуть стирку, поэтому я напишу тебе, когда закончу.  
 _— Хорошо,_ — опять пауза. _— Эрен?_  
— Да?  
 _— Было хорошо?_  
И как у Леви всё равно получалось вгонять его в краску, несмотря на то что он буквально только что подрочил на паре?! Из-за своего смущения он чувствовал себя дураком.  
— Да, хорошо.  
 _— Отлично. Если хочешь, можем повторить. Просто скажи._  
— Угу, я подумаю.  
 _— Отлично._  
Эрен мог практически _почувствовать_ ухмылку прямо через телефон.  
 _— Я, может, и грязный старикашка, но, похоже, я нашёл кое-кого себе под стать._  
— Пока, Леви!  
Эрен положил трубку, убрал телефон и выдохнул.  
— Господи боже, что он со мной делает?


	27. Если я попрошу расстаться

— Вы слишком много занимаетесь сексом.  
Леви медленно поднял взгляд от телефона и посмотрел на Ханджи: они стояли рядом с диваном, скрестив руки на груди, и буравили его обвиняющим взглядом.  
— Чего? — спросил он  
— Вы слишком много занимаетесь сексом. С Эреном. Это сумасшествие. Вы хоть выходите на улицу подышать свежим воздухом?  
— Мы не занимаемся сексом, — проворчал Леви, в основном потому, что хотел, чтобы они им всё-таки занимались.  
— У вас так часто секс по телефону, что я удивляюсь, как у вас до сих пор члены не отвалились!  
— С трудом понимаю, каким боком тебя это касается.  
— Я чувствую себя за бортом! — воскликнули Ханджи, вскидывая руки. — Он со мной больше не разговаривает, он слишком занят тем, что делает вид, что сосёт твой член!  
Если совсем честно, то на самом деле Леви был доволен частотой, с которой они занимаются сексом по телефону. Ну или секстингом, потому как он убедил Эрена подрочить на парах ещё два раза за последний месяц, не считая того первого на английском. Каждый раз Эрен говорил, что это последний, но Леви всего-то и требовалось, что подождать неделю, не заниматься сексом по телефону, и он мог завести Эрена, просто спросив, в толстовке ли он сегодня.  
Леви понимал, что пора остановиться, потому что май был в самом разгаре и Эрен не мог носить толстовку постоянно, иначе упарится до смерти, но теми несколькими разами Леви вполне себе гордился.  
Зато теперь было чего ждать осенью, когда снова начнутся пары. При условии, что они всё ещё будут разговаривать к тому времени…  
Он передёрнул плечами, чтобы отогнать эту мысль, потому что знал, что к началу следующего учебного года это не изменится. Они прошли через многое и теперь, Леви был уверен, смогут справиться практически с чем угодно. Пока Леви ведёт себя терпеливо и ждёт, прежде чем поехать к нему, всё будет хорошо.  
Эрен стал справляться просто отлично, когда понял, что именно ему нравится. А именно: сам Леви и его команды. Он почти не упоминал коня, не считая гейминга. Леви знал, что они постоянно общаются, но, похоже, Эрен старался не выводить Леви из себя, и ему это очень нравилось.  
Его собственная ненависть к Жану пошла на спад, что было хорошо, потому что, если честно, конь ему нравился. Ему просто не нравилась та угроза, которую он создавал.  
Когда Леви повёл плечами, чтобы отогнать от себя все эти мысли, и повернулся, то понял, что Ханджи всё ещё стояли рядом и, размахивая руками, ныли из-за того, что им досталась роль третьего колеса. Леви пропустил их слова мимо ушей и, снова посмотрев на рабочий телефон, стал набирать одной из клиенток очередное сюсюканье в ответ. Кажется, теперь у него получалось делать это без недовольных мыслей, и одной из причин было присутствие в его жизни кое-кого важного.  
Леви даже не знал, как ему называть Эрена. Парнем? Партнёром? Любимым? Ему очень нравилось называть Эрена любимым. Забавно, что именно это прозвище изначально стало причиной всех его проблем, а теперь он старался использовать его как можно чаще, наслаждаясь стонами, вырывающимися из Эрена, когда тот слышал его во время их телефонных «разговоров».  
— Леви!  
— Что? — он с раздражением повернулся к Ханджи.  
Те фыркнули, скрещивая руки на груди, очевидно недовольные тем, что не являются для него центром Вселенной. Однако не успели они начать говорить, как у них зазвонил телефон. Раздосадованно поморщившись, они полезли за ним в карман, а затем, видимо, осознав, что это не тот, вытащили уже другой телефон. Леви не знал, какой из них был рабочий, а какой — личный.   
— Ого.  
— Кто это? — спросил Леви, снова глядя на свой рабочий телефон.  
— Петра, — отозвались Ханджи и, ответив на звонок, поднесли телефон к уху. — Алло? Привет, Петра! Да. Хорошо, конечно.  
В глубине души Леви возликовал, когда Ханджи повернулись и ушли обратно к себе в комнату, всё ещё разговаривая с Петрой. Он бы полюбопытствовал, в чём причина звонка, если бы не тот факт, что Ханджи с Петрой были на удивление хорошими друзьями, особенно в последнее время. Часто проводили время вместе, из-за чего у Леви появлялось больше времени на Эрена, и он это ценил.  
Взгляд переместился на личный телефон, который по-прежнему безмолвно лежал на журнальном столике. Эрен готовился к итоговым экзаменам, которые должны были быть уже через две недели. Леви хотелось немного отвлечь его, но всякий раз, когда мысли об этом приходили ему в голову, он колебался. При мысли об итоговых экзаменах в голове всегда всплывали неуютные и слегка болезненные воспоминания, поэтому он решил, что лучше всего будет оставить Эрена в покое. Он по-прежнему желал ему доброго утра и вечера, они по-прежнему разговаривали, но Леви старался не писать ему слишком часто, что в принципе получалось, потому как Эрен говорил, что у него куча зубрёжки.  
И всё же Леви скучал по нему. И дело было даже не в сексе по телефону, потому что, несмотря на то что они занимались этим _очень_ часто, это не было единственным предметом их разговоров. Он скучал по дурацким сообщениям Эрена и его странным вопросам. Он скучал по Halo с ним и конём. Он просто _скучал_ по нему и искренне задавался вопросом, как вообще пережил три месяца без него, в то время как сейчас едва мог протянуть несколько часов.  
Леви всё ещё размышлял на эту тему, когда его личный телефон оповестил о входящем сообщении, и он сразу же потянулся за ним, не успев осознать свою реакцию.

 **[Эрен]**  
Мне нужно с тобой поговорить  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты свободен?

Леви хмуро посмотрел на телефон. Он _ненавидел_ , когда Эрен так делал, в такие моменты сердце ускорялось вдвое, словно его ждали неприятные новости.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что такое?

 **[Эрен]**  
Я просто хотел у тебя кое-что спросить  
 **[Эрен]**  
До этого  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но Жан сказал мне, что лучше не надо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но я всё равно хочу спросить

 **[Пользователь]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Что такое?

 **[Эрен]**  
Ко мне приезжают родители  
 **[Эрен]**  
Они собираются уехать на лето  
 **[Эрен]**  
Какой-то там круиз или что-то такое  
 **[Эрен]**  
Поэтому они сейчас поехали к сестре  
 **[Эрен]**  
А потом поедут сюда  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я говорил с ними насчёт того, что мне нравятся парни   
**[Эрен]**  
Но я хотел рассказать им про, ну, знаешь…   
**[Эрен]**  
Ну что мы как бы… вместе

 **[Пользователь]**  
Мы не «как бы вместе», Эрен  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Не знал, что мне нужно было обозначить для тебя наши отношения.

 **[Эрен]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Так вот, я просто не…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мы не говорим об этом, поэтому…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну в общем да.   
**[Эрен]**  
Я не хочу говорить им, как именно мы познакомились, потому что… интернет и всё такое  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но я хотел рассказать им про тебя   
**[Эрен]**  
Если ты не против

 **[Пользователь]**  
С какого перепугу я буду против?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Тебе даже не надо меня спрашивать  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Просто сделай это

 **[Эрен]**  
Хорошо.   
**[Эрен]**  
Класс.  
 **[Эрен]**  
Они приезжают на выходных, так что…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я скажу им, когда мы пойдём ужинать

Леви чувствовал, что что-то не так. Эрен как-то слишком колебался, что Леви мог бы понять, если бы тот уже не говорил родителям, что ему нравится парень.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что не так? 

**[Эрен]**  
Не так?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что-то не так.

 **[Эрен]**  
Просто мне страшно

 **[Пользователь]**  
Рассказывать родителям?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Почему?

 **[Эрен]**  
Да

 **[Пользователь]**  
Они же уже знают, что тебе нравится парень

 **[Эрен]**  
Дело не в этом

 **[Пользователь]**  
А в чём тогда?

Эрен не отвечал, и Леви досадливо нахмурился. Он знал, что Эрен расскажет ему, как только сможет как следует сформулировать то, что хочет сказать, но ненавидел тот факт, что не может вытрясти из него ответ. Молчание всегда заставляло его волноваться, даже когда он знал, что на это нет причин.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну просто…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ты мне очень нравишься  
 **[Эрен]**  
И я боюсь, что они не одобрят

 **[Пользователь]**  
Из-за того что я парень?

 **[Эрен]**  
Из-за твоего возраста.

От этих слов Леви ощутил укол паники в груди и, сведя брови, сжал телефон куда крепче, чем требовалось. Говоря откровенно, разница в возрасте всегда беспокоила его, и он часто думал об этом. Эрену только-только исполнилось двадцать два. Леви в декабре будет сорок.  
Одна только мысль об этом вынудила Леви скривиться, он совсем не чувствовал себя на сорок. И уж точно не выглядел. Но всё равно всегда переживал, что Эрен найдёт кого-то лучше, кого-то ближе по возрасту. Строго говоря, разница была всего в восемнадцать лет, что не так уж очень плохо, но и не особо здорово.

 **[Эрен]**  
Мне всё равно, сколько тебе лет  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это тут совершенно не при чём  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но мои родители…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я хочу, чтобы они знали о тебе.   
**[Эрен]**  
Я хочу, чтобы можно было поговорить с ними об этом  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но что, если они не одобрят?  
 **[Эрен]**  
Восемнадцать лет — это большая разница, и я просто…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я не знаю, как они воспримут это.   
**[Эрен]**  
Я не хочу снова тебя потерять

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я никуда не уйду.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Если только ты меня сам не попросишь.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
А может, даже если попросишь.

Леви задумался о том, что нужно было бы сделать, чтобы заставить его отпустить Эрена. Возможно, раньше это ещё как-то было возможно, но сейчас? Это было сродни тому, чтобы попросить оторвать себе руку. Эрен был его продолжением, и он не мог просто так отсечь его. Если это случится насильно, например, у Эрена отберут телефон или что-то подобное, Леви не знал, что сделает. 

**[Пользователь]**  
Ты забегаешь вперёд.  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ты не знаешь, возникнут ли вообще с этим проблемы.

 **[Эрен]**  
Точно

 **[Пользователь]**  
Всё будет хорошо

Леви крепче сжал телефон. Он не мог этого знать, но что ещё можно было сказать? Эрен и так переживал, и Леви не мог привнести ещё и собственную панику.  
Говоря начистоту, он уже знал, что будет волноваться всё то время, что осталось до ужина. И, вероятно, продолжит волноваться до тех пор, пока Эрен не свяжется с ним _после_ ужина.  
Пока ему нужно было держать себя в руках. Эрен напуган, и усугублять это ему не хотелось.

 **[Эрен]**  
Угу  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я это…   
**[Эрен]**  
Порепетирую перед зеркалом или типа того  
 **[Эрен]**  
Нужно просто сразу им всё рассказать  
 **[Эрен]**  
Но только, знаешь, я не буду говорить им про сервис

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я, конечно, уважаю твоё нежеланием рассказывать им про знакомство в интернете   
**[Пользователь]**  
Но что ИМЕННО ты собираешься им рассказать?

 **[Эрен]**  
Правду  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну почти…

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что именно ты имеешь в виду?

***

Эрен продолжал елозить влажными от пота ладонями по ткани джинсов, пока родители просматривали меню и обсуждали различные вина. Он слишком нервничал, чтобы даже просто думать о еде, поэтому, открыв меню, заказал буквально первое попавшееся блюдо, которое его желудок смог бы переварить, а затем отложил его.  
Он стремился поговорить об этом как можно скорее, но в то же время нервничал и поэтому хотел дождаться, когда они окажутся в каком-нибудь общественном месте, где родители не смогут устроить скандал. Они пробыли в городе уже четыре дня, и Эрен едва не растерял всё самообладание из-за необходимости ждать, пока они согласятся на ужин в ресторане, а не на кухне их гостиничного номера.  
Правая нога нервно тряслась, пальцы так и чесались схватиться за телефон. Эрен знал, что все ждут, когда он отпишется о результатах. Больше всего, само собой, Леви, но Жан, Микаса, Армин, Ханджи и даже Петра — все знали о сегодняшнем ужине. Они поддерживали его как могли, но единственным человеком, которому он действительно сейчас доверял, была Микаса.  
Она настаивала, что всё будет хорошо, но он всё равно чувствовал себя так, словно его сейчас стошнит. Сложно будет организовать этот разговор так, чтобы он не обернулся катастрофой. И дело не в гендере! Эрен уже знал мнение родителей на этот счёт! Дело во всём остальном, не считая интернета. Он уже встречался с Леви вживую, поэтому на самом деле они больше не были друзьми по интернету, так ведь? С этим он мог поспорить. С грехом пополам.  
Эрен подпрыгнул на месте, когда появился официант и спросил о напитках. Родители остановились на вине, а он, едва справившись с собственным голосом, попросил стакан воды. Официант кивнул и оставил их.  
— Как сегодня дела в университете, Эрен? — спросил отец, откладывая меню.  
— Хорошо, — голос прозвучал странно, и он прочистил горло, почти до боли сжимая одну руку в другой. — Всё хорошо. Я, э-э, пока ещё… готовлюсь к итоговым.  
Эрен заметил, как родители переглянулись, но никак это не прокомментировали и продолжили задавать вопросы касательно учёбы. Он отвечал как мог, в то время как мысленно был не здесь. Спустя время официант вернулся с напитками и спросил, готовы ли они сделать заказ. Выслушав всех по очереди, он удалился, после чего Карла едва заметно вдохнула и разгладила тканевую салфетку у себя на коленях.  
— Ну что же. Раз нас прервали, Эрен, что случилось?  
— Случилось? — переспросил он и понял, что голос прозвучал как-то слишком высоко.  
Карла ободряюще улыбнулась.  
— Милый, ты же мой сын. Ты рос на моих глазах, и я всё о тебе знаю. Я вижу, когда ты нервничаешь, и сейчас ты выглядишь куда беспокойнее, чем я когда-либо видела. Это касается того, о чём мы говорили на Рождество?  
— Ему не нравятся пироги? — спросил отец. — Дело в этом? Если да, то нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы не любить пироги, просто в таком случае он явно какая-то причуда природы.   
Сердце в груди колотилось так, что было почти больно. Эрен не знал, готов ли он. Вся неделя прошла в ожидании этого разговора, а теперь, когда настало время, Эрен не знал, готов ли он к нему.  
— Эрен, — позвала его мать и положила руку ему на плечо. — Что такое? Микаса говорила, что ты хочешь поговорить с нами и что тебе страшно, но, честное слово, всё будет хорошо. Просто скажи нам, в чём дело.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, Микаса постаралась подготовить их. Эрен сомневался, что то, что он скажет, будет сильно хуже того, что они могли себе напредставлять. Возможно, поэтому Микаса и сделала это. Надо будет обязательно поблагодарить её за это.  
— Хорошо, — Эрен кашлянул. — Хорошо. В общем, да, это касается того разговора на Рождество.   
Поморщившись, он снова вытер руки о джинсы. Мать внимательно смотрела на него, отец же просто сделал глоток вина, ожидания продолжения.  
Ему было очень жарко, всю кожу покалывало. Срабатывал инстинкт «бей или беги», и потребовалось значительное усилие, чтобы удержать себя на месте. Было так странно бояться этого разговора. По ощущениям он был в сто раз хуже того, что произошёл на Рождество.  
Можно было только предположить, что тогда причина заключалась в том, что Леви не нравился ему по-настоящему. Тогда Эрен спросил просто потому, что ему нужно было знать, станет ли это проблемой.  
Что же сейчас? Чёрт, сейчас он _любит_ Леви. Любит так сильно, что становится страшно от одной только мысли о том, что он его потеряет. Эрен знал, что, наверное, это нездорово и опасно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он любит его и _не может_ потерять.  
— В общем, э-э, когда мы расстались с Ханной, я… Вы же знаете её друга Леви?  
— Тот, который был, когда у тебя разорвался аппендикс? — спросила мать с немного удивлённым видом. — Да, кажется, припоминаю.  
— Так вот. Когда мы с Ханной расстались, то мы с Леви как бы… сблизились. Ну то есть мы были друзьями, но после расставания мы с ним перестали общаться, где-то до Рождества. Мы очень поладили, и он… стал мне нравиться. Это очень странно и непонятно, но да. Он мне нравится.  
Мама всё ещё ободряюще кивала, слегка улыбалась. У отца было такое выражение, будто бы он не понимал, почему Эрен так нервничал, раз уж они это уже обсуждали.  
Сцепив руки, Эрен заставил себя продолжить.  
— Дело в том, что… Ханна с Леви друзья, да, они знают друг друга всю жизнь.  
Было неловко вот так говорить о Ханне и Леви, учитывая, что они были одним и тем же человеком. Однажды Эрен расскажет им всю правду, но не сегодня. По одной порции правды за раз.   
— Но, в общем, я… не был предельно честен относительно возраста Ханны.  
Родители заметно переменились и переглянулись, что не укрылось от Эрена.  
— Мне очень нравилась Ханна, у нас были хорошие отношения, но если не вдаваться в подробности, почему мы расстались, то я не думал, что эти отношения надолго из-за, э-э, разницы в возрасте. Поэтому я не говорил вам.  
— Понятно, — медленно произнесла Карла, бросив быстрый взгляд на мужа, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Эрена. — Итак, Ханна. Вы познакомились не в университете.  
— Не совсем, — так же медленно ответил Эрен. — Ну то есть я познакомился с ней через другого человека в университете.  
Формально так и было, ведь он нашёл сайт, который кто-то оставил открытым.   
— Но… В общем, мне было двадцать один, когда мы познакомились, и это всё было несерьёзно, поэтому мне казалось, что об этом можно не говорить.  
— Но с Леви, — взял слово отец, внимательно глядя на него, — с ним всё серьёзно?  
Эрен неуютно заёрзал.   
— Ну, да. С-серьёзно, я думаю. Он правда мне нравится, очень, и… я просто… я хотел честно вам всё рассказать.  
«Почти», — мысленно добавил Эрен. Всё-таки он не был дураком, чтобы сразу признаться, где он познакомился с Леви, этого бы родители точно никогда не приняли. Даже о возрасте говорить было немного рискованно, но Эрен не хотел им врать. Не про Леви. С Ханной в этом не было проблемы, так как и сами отношения не были настоящими, но насчёт Леви он был настроен серьёзно и знал, что однажды родители захотят с ним встретиться. Нужно было хотя бы частично раскрыть правду. Что он и сделал, даже более чем. Не считая обстоятельств знакомства.   
— А где он? — спросила мама, оглядевшись, словно ожидала, что тот появится из сумрака. — Он придёт, чтобы мы могли поговорить с вами двумя?  
— Нет, на самом деле он… живёт не здесь. Ну то есть мы познакомились через Ханну, но встречались в жизни.  
«Один раз», — мысленно добавил Эрен, однако сомневался, что родителям нужно об этом знать.   
— Я надеюсь, что вы сможете понять, потому что он правда мне нравится, но я хотел, чтобы вы знали правду, потому что вы мои родители и я вас люблю.  
Они снова переглянулись, и Эрен сжал руки в кулаки, чувствуя, как сердце снова забилось быстрее. В его воображении всё казалось куда проще. Он уже почти жалел, что вообще начал этот разговор, но серьёзно, как он собирается познакомить Леви с кем-либо, если не признается родителям, с кем встречается?  
— Хорошо, — медленно произнёс отец, глядя на него, — когда ты говоришь о разнице в возрасте, что именно под этим подразумевается? Десять лет? Пятнадцать?  
Господи, как же Эрену хотелось, чтобы ответом было пятнадцать. Отец остановился на этой цифре, ну почему разница не могла быть в пятнадцать лет?!  
— Ну…  
Он снова вытер ладони о джинсы и увидел, как мать протянула руку к руке отца. Чёрт.  
— Милый, ему… пятьдесят? Больше пятидесяти?  
— Что? Нет!  
Ладно, хорошо, пятьдесят было проблемой, что немного утешало.  
— Нет, ему не пятьдесят. Ему всё ещё нет сорока.   
Будет в конце года, но им об этом знать необязательно.  
— Итак, тридцать пять? Тридцать шесть?  
Эрен поморщился.  
— Тридцать девять?  
Родители снова посмотрели друг на друга, и прежде чем они бы заговорил, он положил обе руки на стол, чувствуя, как мозг заработал с бешеной скоростью.  
— Я понимаю, слышите? Я знаю, что он гораздо старше и что я всё ещё учусь, и что все эти отношения с парнем для меня впервые, но он очень добрый и терпеливый, он внимательные, честное слово, он хороший человек. Я понимаю, что это неловко и вам, наверное, от этого неуютно, но правда, я счастлив, и он не заставляет меня делать ничего странного.  
Ну, ничего такого, на что Эрен бы не был согласен, учитывая недавние события на парах. Вряд ли родителям стоило об этом знать, да и, если совсем честно, сомнительно, чтобы отношение к этому зависело от возраста Леви. Он с тем же успехом мог пойти на это и в двадцать девять, поэтому дело было не в возрасте.  
— Я боялся вам рассказать, потому что не хотел, чтобы вы запретили мне с ним встречаться, но он мне очень нравится, и я хотел быть честным с вами, поэтому, пожалуйста, постарайтесь… понять.  
Кажется, он только что совершил ужасную ошибку. Не похоже, чтобы его слова произвели на родителей впечатление. Мать выглядела обеспокоенной, а отец — так, словно не знал, как помягче сказать, что он против. Надо было солгать, сделать Леви немного помладше. Благодаря внешности он мог бы сойти за тридцатилетнего или около того. Уж лучше такая разница в возрасте, чем грёбаных восемнадцать лет. Чёрт.  
— Милый…  
— Мам, пожалуйста.  
Эрен запустил руки в волосы и слегка потянул, пропуская пряди через пальцы.   
— Вы не понимаете, мы прошли через многое. Очень многое. Я не могу… Это трудно объяснить, но он очень много для меня значит. И просто… Я уже один раз сделал ему больно, и если вы попросите меня расстаться, то я не смогу. Правда не смогу.  
Карла крепче сжала руку мужа и улыбнулась, прежде чем попробовать заговорить снова.  
— Милый, я не сомневаюсь в твоих чувствах к нему, совершенно понятно, что он тебе очень дорог. Я просто… не могу с уверенностью сказать, что всё нормально, потому что… Эрен, это твои вторые отношения в целом и первые с парнем.  
Эрену потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы не скривиться. Формально это всё ещё были его первые отношения, и только с парнем они и были.  
— Может быть, ты немного сбит с толку, — продолжила Карла, — и неправильно принимаешь свои чувства к нему за нечто большее.  
— Нет, мам, это не так, — он сильнее потянул себя за волосы. — Всё… сложно.  
— Что именно сложно? — мягко спросила мать.  
— Я не могу…  
Эрен бы очень хотел рассказать им всё, но не мог. Знал, что не мог. Не сейчас, когда всё и так трещало по швам.   
— Сначала мне было немного страшно, понимаете? Из-за разницы в возрасте, из-за его пола, из-за всего. Но он не… он не давит, он очень понимающий, и он…  
Эрен надавил на глаза основанием ладоней, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить.  
— Всё началось не так, сначала мы были просто друзьями. Всё началось с дружбы. Ну то есть с Жаном мы тоже друзья, но с ним же этого не случилось.  
— И слава богу, — едва слышно пробормотал отец в бокал вина.  
Карла неслабо стукнула его под столом, и он скривился.  
— Это было случайно, оно просто… случилось.  
— И что же думает сам Леви по поводу вашей разницы в возрасте? — спросил Гриша, поставив бокал обратно на стол.  
— Переживает. Ну, что я уйду. И из-за того, что вы думаете.  
— А если ты захочешь уйти, он тебя отпустит?  
Эрен посчитал этот вопрос странным.  
— Да?  
Это не должно было прозвучать как вопрос, но прозвучало. Отец не сводил с него глаз, перебирая в пальцах ножку бокала. Карла смотрел на мужа, словно ожидая, когда он скажет слово, прежде чем сказать своё.  
— Можно мне с ним поговорить?  
— Можно… Что? — переспросил Эрен в полном замешательстве.  
— Он живёт не здесь, верно? Значит, вы наверняка переписываетесь и созваниваетесь. Можно мне с ним поговорить?  
Этого Эрен не ожидал и отчасти хотел отказаться. Но было понятно, что отец фактически проверял его. Если Эрен не даст ему поговорить с Леви, значит, ему есть что скрывать. Если же даст, то велик риск, что отец скажет Леви что-то такое, после чего Леви больше никогда в жизни с ним не заговорит.  
В голову невольно пришли все события, которые произошли после того ужина у Эрвина, когда в истории ещё была Ханна. Эрвин передал Эрена другому человеку и силой лишил их возможности общаться друг с другом. Эрен сжал кулаки, чувствуя ненависть к тому, что было, но всё же заставил себя достать телефон.  
Проведя по экрану, он едва открыл контакты, как отец выхватил телефон и, отложив салфетку, встал.  
— Под каким именем он у тебя записан?  
— Леви, — тихо ответил Эрен, наблюдая за отцом, листающим список контактов.  
— Необычно для тебя.  
Он посмотрел на Эрена и поднёс телефон к уху.   
— Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты его предупреждал. Сейчас вернусь.  
Эрен открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слов не было. Бессмысленно волноваться о том, что отец удалит номер, Леви всё ещё был у него на XBox'е, он знал его почту, не говоря о том, что номер знали ещё и Микаса с Жаном. К тому же оставался телефон Ханджи. Однако Эрен понятия не имел, что ему скажет отец.  
Он беспомощно посмотрел на мать, которая слегка улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Это просто… немного неожиданно, — честно сказала она. — Пусть они поговорят, отец не будет ему угрожать. Думаю, он просто переживает по поводу характера Леви из-за отношений с кем-то твоего возраста.  
— Я же говорил, что… Леви не такой. Для него это… тоже было неожиданно. У него никогда не было каких-то настоящих отношений.  
Карла лишь улыбнулся и погладила его по плечу.  
Больше она ничего не сказала.

***

**[Пользователь]**  
Он писал тебе?

 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
В последний раз говорю, НЕТ!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Всё будет нормально  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Просто успокойся

«Не надо меня успокаивать, грёбаный конский мудень», — злобно рявкнул Леви, понимая, что просто вымещает свою досаду на том, кто этого не заслужил, но мог сдержаться. По крайней мере, он сказал это вслух, а не написал Жану. В ответ он всё же отправил сообщение по существу, параллельно задаваясь вопросом, с чего он решил, что почувствует себя лучше, поговорив с конём. Вероятно, потому, что тот знал родителей Эрена.  
Ханджи уже попытались подбодрить его ранее и сразу же укрылись в своей комнате, когда стало понятно, что паника Леви заставляет его извергать ртом крайне недобрые вещи.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Жан, мне будет сорок в декабре  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Думаю, у меня есть повод для волнения

 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Слушай Леви  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Что бы ни случилось

Не успел Леви дождаться продолжения, как на экране появилось уведомление о входящем вызове. Высветилось имя Эрена, и Леви ощутил, как его накрыло ощущение облегчения. Если он звонит, значит, он либо ещё не говорил и они могут поговорить, либо он уже сказал им и всё прошло на удивление хорошо.  
Приняв вызов, он поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Привет, как оно?  
 _— Здравствуйте, это Леви?_  
Внутри Леви всё оборвалось, и он, резко перебросив ноги, сел ровно, стараясь игнорировать неуклонно растущий пульс.  
— Да, слушаю.  
 _— Меня зовут Гриша Йегер, я отец Эрена._  
Вот чёрт, это плохо. Ничего хорошо быть не могло. Мысли Леви метнулись к тому ужину с Эрвином, после которого Эрена насильно переназначили. После которого он его потерял. Сердце от страха забилось ещё быстрее, рука крепче сжала телефон.  
— Добрый вечер. Прошу прощения, я думал, что это Эрен.  
Было сложно говорить формально, но Леви не был уверен, как нужно реагировать. Как ему разговаривать? Почему отец Эрен позвонил? Какого хрена происходит?! _Где Эрен?!_  
 _— Я знаю. Я попросил у него телефон._  
Последовало недолгое молчание, которое лишь раз нарушил медленный вдох.  
 _— У меня есть некоторые опасения._  
— Я понимаю, — ответил Леви. — Полностью понимаю.  
 _— Эрен сказал, что вам тридцать девять._  
— Да.  
 _— И что вы друзья с Ханной, которой тоже тридцать девять._  
— Да, Ханне тридцать девять.  
Это не ложь.  
 _— Могу я спросить, что думает Ханна по поводу ваших отношений с моим сыном?_  
Леви пожалел, что не подумал о таком повороте. Ощущение было такое, словно шестерёнки в голове вращались со скоростью близкой к нулю, он едва мог думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы составлять полноценные предложения о человеке, который по факту являлся им самим.  
— Ханна очень счастлива за меня. И за Эрена.  
Он не лгал.  
— Мы с вашим сыном перестали общаться, после того как они расстались, но мне очень не хватало нашей дружбы, поэтому и приехал к нему перед зимними каникулами.  
Ханджи направлялись на кухню, когда он говорил это, и замерли на словах «с вашим сыном». Они выглядели крайне обеспокоенно, но им хватило благоразумия исчезнуть из поля зрения, за что Леви был благодарен. И без зрителей было достаточно тяжело. Рука крепче сжала телефон.  
 _— Понятно. А что вы думаете по поводу разницы в возрасте?_  
— Это… непросто, — честно ответил Леви. — Я изо всех сил стараюсь уважать его границы, — он поморщился, посчитав, что формулировка вышла неудачной. — Я часто переживаю, что он найдёт кого-нибудь своего возраста, но если это случится, то я пойму. Я понимаю, что нам обоим непросто из-за разницы в возрасте, но он мне очень важен.  
 _— Если бы я попросил вас расстаться с ним, вы бы сделали это?_  
Эти слова были подобны настоящему удару, внезапно стало тяжело дышать. Если его попросят расстаться, сделает ли он это? Нет. Не сделает. Он _не способен_ на это. Твою мать, только не снова!  
Он тяжело сглотнул, крепче сжав телефон.  
— Вы…  
 _— Если бы я попросил расстаться,_ — повторил Гриша, _— вы бы сделали это?_  
Свободная рука сжалась в кулак, и Леви наклонил голову, задышав чуть чаще. Он стиснул зубы, ощущая, как ненавидит всё это. Он понимал, почему Эрен рассказал родителям, но это он ненавидел. Сейчас он потеряет его снова, но он не может. _Не может_ его потерять.  
— Только если мне будет позволено быть честным касательно причины, — тихо ответил Леви. — Если бы вы попросили меня об этом, я бы положил конец нашим отношениям из уважения к родительской просьбе, но я бы рассказал ему, что сделал это не по собственной воле.  
Мужчина на другом конце шумно вздохнул, но промолчал.  
— Я люблю вашего сына. Это получилось ненамеренно, и я понимаю, насколько всё сложно и насколько вы обеспокоены, но он мне очень дорог. Больше, чем кто-либо. Я… — он нахмурился. — Пожалуйста, не вынуждайте меня так поступать. Пожалуйста, не забирайте его у меня.  
В последний раз, когда он говорил эти слова, он потерял Эрена. И если это случится во второй раз, он не будет в силах с этим справиться. Чёрт. Надо было поговорить с родителями до того, как всё зашла так далеко. До того, как разлука грозила обернуться физической болью.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Гриша снова вздохнул и выругался.  
 _— Чёрт возьми. Послушайте, не нравится мне это. Не нравится. И, честно говоря, никогда не понравится._  
Сердце колотилось так бешено, что аж болело, рука ещё сильнее сжала телефон. Он задержал дыхание, ожидая продолжения, и даже не осознавал, что перестал дышать.  
 _— Но я люблю своего сына. Я видел, как ему страшно, и я слышу, как страшно вам. Ему двадцать два года, он достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения. Мне это не нравится, но вы, похоже, и так это понимаете,_ — небольшая пауза, за которой последовал вопрос: _— Вы трудоустроены?_  
— Да, я соучредитель компании.  
Это правда. Бумаги ещё не подписаны, но он всегда был соучредителем, по крайней мере, для Эрвина. Он знал, что процесс подписания затянулся, но Эрвин говорил, что хочет подождать до осени. Летом у них всегда был наплыв, и он хотел, чтобы Леви остался, пока ему не подыщут подходящую замену. Леви никогда этого не понимал, но Эрвин не любил, когда работа с клиентами напрямую пересекалась с закулисной работой, поэтому пока ничего подписано не было, однако Леви всё равно являлся соучредителем.  
 _— Уже хорошо_ , — пробормотал Гриша, по большей части самому себе. _— Если он уйдёт, вы его отпустите?_  
— Надеюсь, что этого не случится, но да, отпущу.  
Ещё один шумный вздох.  
 _— Мне всё равно это не нравится, но я доверю Эрену быть достаточно взрослым, чтобы выбирать самому,_ — ещё одна небольшая пауза. _— Помните о его возрасте, не делайте ничего, с чем он не согласен, иначе я найду вас._  
— Не буду.  
Леви больше никогда, никогда в жизни не заставит его дрочить на парах.  
— Даю слово.  
 _— В таком случае хорошо. Был рад пообщаться с вами, Леви. С нетерпением жду нашей встречи. Похоже, мой сын очень счастлив благодаря вам._  
— Я тоже. Спасибо.  
 _— До свидания._  
— До свидания.  
Вызов завершился, и Леви просто сидел, не в силах пошевелиться и всё ещё держа телефон у уха. Ханджи медленно вышли из кухни, с неуверенным видом держа руки сцепленными перед собой. Они явно поняли, с кем он разговаривал, но, видимо, не хотели делать лишних предположений.  
— Всё… в порядке?  
Леви медленно выдохнул, наконец опуская телефон, и прикрыл глаза свободной рукой. До этого момента он не осознавал, как сильно любит Эрена. До этого момента, когда риск потерять его _снова_ был настолько высок. Лишь спустя несколько секунд он смог взять себя в руки.  
Ханджи присели рядом и с нерешительным видом протянули к нему руку, чтобы погладить по спине круговыми движениями.  
— Леви?  
— Всё нормально.  
Он встал, и рука Ханджи упала на диван.  
— Это был отец Эрена.  
— Это понятно, — тихо сказали они. — Видимо, он ему рассказал?  
— Да.  
— И?  
Они, похоже, нервничали не меньше самого Леви. Он всё ещё не был уверен, что сможет успокоиться, казалось, каждая клетка тела была в напряжении, словно ожидая, что вот-вот перезвонит Гриша и закричит: «Псих! Никогда больше не разговаривай с моим сыном, извращенец!»  
— Он не в восторге, но примет это.  
Леви был рад, что Ханджи не стали восторженно скакать по гостиной, очевидно, почувствовав настроение ситуации. В ответ они лишь закрыли лицо обеими руками, чувствуя такое же облегчение, как и он сам.  
— Спасибо, господи. На самом деле у меня был к тебе разговор по поводу следующего месяца, и время было явно неудачное.  
Леви с непонимающим видом повернулся к ним.  
— В смысле?  
— Когда Петра мне тогда позвонила, мы разговаривали по поводу моего отпуска. У меня накопилось много дней за последние два года, поэтому Эрвин хочет устроить мне отпуск. Меня давно не видели дома, поэтому я забронирую билеты на последние две с половиной недели июня.  
— А.  
Мозг всё ещё отказывался работать как надо.  
— Но ты же ненавидишь свою семью.  
— Да, но всё же это семья.  
— А. То есть ты уедешь?  
— Да, — ухмыльнулись Ханджи и ткнули его в бок. — Постарайся не очень сильно по мне скучать, Леви.  
Мозг работал медленно, но не настолько, чтобы он упустил тот факт, что Ханджи приблизились к нему, чтобы чмокнуть его в щёку. Он успел поднять руку и, оттолкнув чужой лицо, избежать поцелуя.  
— Отъебись, недоразумение.  
— Грубиян, — поддразнили они, но это не прозвучало оскорбительно.  
Они по-прежнему улыбались, явно испытывая искреннее облегчение.  
— Я пойду за мороженым, купить тебе.  
«Нет», — пронеслось в голове, но вслух он согласился.  
Ханджи улыбнулись и, поднявшись с дивана, поскакали к себе в комнату, вероятно, за ключами и кошельком. Леви откинулся на спинку, в голове всё ещё творился сумбур, а сердце заходилось в бешеном темпе. Трудно было поверить, что всё прошло хорошо. Было ясно, что Гриша не рад тому, что узнал, но, похоже, отнёсся к ситуации с пониманием. Вероятно, он понимал, на какую боль может их обречь, и втайне надеялся, что со временем у Эрена это пройдёт.  
Леви не нравилось, что он переживал из-за этого же, но зато он был честен. Если Эрен захочет найти кого-то своего возраста, Леви будет очень плохо, но он примет это. И поймёт.  
Когда телефон загорелся, он посмотрел на экран и понял, что звонок оборвал их переписку с Жаном.

 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Эрен не перестанет с тобой разговаривать.  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Леви?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Только что звонил его папа

 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Его ЧТО?!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Срань господня  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Ладно, проехали  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Что случилось?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Мне нужно поговорить с Эреном

 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Чего?!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Нет чел, ты не можешь взять и кинуть меня!  
 **[Хочу ПРИБИТЬ засранца]**  
Леви!

Леви выключил экран, откинулся назад и стал ждать. Он слышал, как ушли Ханджи, как отъехала машина. Он слушал звуки, наполняющие улицу: звуки проезжавших мимо машин, разговоры людей. Он слышал, как машина Ханджи заехала во двор, слышал, как они вошли в дом. Он не открыл глаза и тогда, когда они оставили ему мороженое на журнальном столике, а затем ушли за ложкой. Он слышал, как хлопнула дверь в их комнату.  
Он ждал.  
Мороженое растаяло. Он поднялся, чтобы убрать его в морозилку, после чего вернулся на диван. И стал ждать.  
Прошёл час. Он продолжал ждать.  
Спустя почти два часа телефон зазвонил, и он распахнул глаза. Посмотрев на экран, принял вызов и поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Эрен, я люблю тебя.  
 _— Отстань, дурак,_ — ответил Эрен, слегка рассмеявшись, в голосе его слышалось то же облегчение, что ощущал сам Леви. _— Не превращай эти сопли в привычку._  
— Не буду.  
 _— Как разговор с отцом?_  
— Страшно.  
 _— Извини. Он буквально выхватил у меня телефон._  
— Я понимаю, почему он это сделал. И рад, что он согласился.  
 _— Я тоже. Мама колебалась, но, мне кажется, больше всего был против папа, поэтому когда он решил, что не против, то она как бы просто согласилась. Они, э-э, хотят встретиться с тобой._  
— Встретятся, если ты этого хочешь.  
 _— Ты же знаешь, что хочу, иначе бы я им не рассказывал._  
— Можем запланировать что-нибудь на лето, если хочешь.  
 _— Я не могу, у меня уже есть планы, забыл? Да и их не будет почти всё лето._  
Леви нахмурился: напоминание о том, Эрен будет занят, его не обрадовало. Однако он заставил себя промолчать. Нельзя было давить сейчас, после того, как он почти потерял его, поэтому он решил не зацикливаться.  
— Тогда на Рождество. Когда угодно. Время есть.  
 _— Ага,_ — Эрен совершенно точно улыбался. _— Время есть._  
Чёрт возьми, Леви любил этого глупого пацана. И понятия не имел, как так получилось.  
— Эрен?  
 _— Да, что такое?_  
— Никогда больше не пугай меня так.  
Эрен рассмеялся.  
 _— Хорошо! Потому что я сам чуть не наложил в штаны! Иди в жопу, Леви._  
— Только если хорошо попросишь, любимый.  
 _— Работаю над этим._

***

**[Эрен]**  
Знаешь, чего я не понимаю?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Концепт сна?  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Потому что ты должен уже спать  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Или готовиться к итоговым  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Хотя уже поздно, так что, скорее всего, спать

 **[Эрен]**  
БУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ  
 **[Эрен]**  
АРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРР  
 **[Эрен]**  
ИТООООООООООООГОВЫЕ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ненавижу универ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Поскорее бы уже стать взрослым и закончить всё это  
 **[Эрен]**  
Как ты

 **[Пользователь]**  
Не вынуждай меня перекидывать тебя через колено

 **[Эрен]**  
ЛОЛ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это мерзко  
 **[Эрен]**  
Хватит с меня учёбы на сегодня  
 **[Эрен]**  
Моему мозгу нужен перерыв :(

Леви бы солгал, если бы не признался, что испытал своего рода облегчение, когда Эрен объявился. Прошло уже несколько часов с их последнего разговора, потому что Эрен занимался с Марко практически весь день. Благодаря этому у Леви появилось время сосредоточиться на клиентах, но он всё равно ненавидел это молчание. Оно постоянно напоминало ему о том времени, когда Эрен не разговаривал с ним.  
В то же время Леви понимал, что это важно. Эрену нужно было учиться. Хорошо учиться. Он знал, что Эрен думает так же, а именно что в плохих оценках его родители будут винить их отношения.  
«Ты слишком много времени тратишь на разговоры с Леви». «Ты уделяешь недостаточно внимания учёбе из-за ваших отношений». «Твой парень недостаточно осознаёт твой возраст и тот факт, что ты всё ещё студент».  
Лучше всего, если Эрен будет усердно учиться и сосредоточится на университете. Для разговоров у них будет ещё целое лето.  
«Если, конечно, у него будет связь», — раздражённо пробурчал Леви. Его бесило, что Эрен уезжает на всё лето, но он не знал, как сказать это так, чтобы не выставить себя последним ублюдком. Поэтому он просто начинал недовольно ворчать всякий раз, как что-нибудь напоминало ему о планах Эрена. А это случалось часто, потому как Эрен был весь в предвкушении и говорил о них нон-стоп, и Леви очень старался не вымещать ни на ком свою злость.  
Кроме Ханджи.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Так и оставишь меня в неведении?

 **[Эрен]**  
А?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Чего ты не понимаешь?

 **[Эрен]**  
А!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Точно!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Так вот, я не понимаю людей, которые бросают монетки в фонтаны   
**[Эрен]**  
Ну то есть, это же ДЕНЬГИ!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Как-то я ездил к Микасе в Канаду  
 **[Эрен]**  
И мы пошли в ТЦ  
 **[Эрен]**  
И там буквально в КАЖДОМ фонтане была КУЧА монет!  
 **[Эрен]**  
В смысле какой-нибудь человек без денег мог бы просто прийти в ТЦ, залезть в фонтан и насобирать двадцать долларов!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Хочешь сказать, что ты этого не делал?

 **[Эрен]**  
ЛОЛ  
 **[Эрен]**  
Нет…

 **[Пользователь]**  
Точно?

 **[Эрен]**  
…  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ну  
 **[Эрен]**  
Было дело  
 **[Эрен]**  
Один раз

 **[Пользователь]**  
Я так и подумал.

 **[Эрен]**  
Там был луни!  
 **[Эрен]**  
Это же просто тупо!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Втф луни?

 **[Эрен]**  
Канадский доллар  
 **[Эрен]**  
У них есть монеты в один и два доллара

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ну, если кто-то бросил в фонтан целый доллар  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Возможно, они очень старались, чтобы их желание исполнилось. 

Леви фыркнул, посчитав своё же собственное сообщение слегка сентиментальным и жалким, но всё же задумался, что, может, он не всегда был таким и просто стал открываться с этой стороны под влиянием Эрена. Было заметно, что он сильно изменился с тех пор, как они с Эреном сошлись.

 **[Эрен]**  
Ну, моё желание стать на луни богаче точно!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Людям свойственно совершать нелогичные поступки по нелогичным причинам  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Таково человечество  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Мы всегда хотим попытаться привлечь побольше удачи  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Ну или сделать себя лучше любыми способами  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Монетками в фонтанах некоторые люди пытаются сделать себя лучше 

**[Эрен]**  
Ну, это тупо  
 **[Эрен]**  
Слушай, Леви?

 **[Пользователь]**  
Что?

 **[Эрен]**  
Я очень рад, что мы всё ещё разговариваем

Леви нахмурился, не совсем уверенный, что именно Эрен имеет в виду. В смысле вообще? Или после сегодняшнего перерыва? Или после того, что случилось с родителями?

 **[Эрен]**  
Я просто много думаю об этом  
 **[Эрен]**  
Обо всём, что было  
 **[Эрен]**  
Через что мы прошли  
 **[Эрен]**  
И когда я иногда думаю о том, что тебя не будет  
 **[Эрен]**  
Мне становится очень страшно и грустно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Я знаю, что я немного странный и вспыльчивый и всё такое   
**[Эрен]**  
Но ты миришься с этим, и я это очень ценю   
**[Эрен]**  
Поэтому спасибо тебе  
 **[Эрен]**  
И я люблю тебя

 **[Пользователь]**  
Помолчи, любимый  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Уже поздно  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Тебе надо спать

 **[Эрен]**  
Наверное  
 **[Эрен]**  
Эх  
 **[Эрен]**  
Завтра с утра опять будем с Марко заниматься.

 **[Пользователь]**  
Хорошо  
 **[Пользователь]**  
Старайся

 **[Эрен]**  
Беееееееееееееееееее  
 **[Эрен]**  
ляовытасдлыгпылврдлваиыдлр  
 **[Эрен]**  
Универ отстой  
 **[Эрен]**  
Ладно  
 **[Эрен]**  
Спокойной ночи, Леви!

 **[Пользователь]**  
Ночи, любимый.

Леви улыбнулся, после чего вздохнул, закрыл глаза и положил руку на лоб. Крепче сжав телефон, медленно выдохнул.  
«Вот придурок. Приезжай уже ко мне».  
Как же он ненавидел этого грёбаного коня.

***

Эрен сидел левой рукой зарывшись в волосы, а правой постукивая ручкой по листу бумаги и тряс правой ногой. В какой-то момент он посмотрел на часы, обвёл взглядом помещение, снова уставился на задания. Он отвлекался. Он знал, что отвлекался. И ничего не мог с собой поделать. Так всегда было во время первого экзамена. Мозг усиленно работал, думая обо всех остальных экзаменах, которые его ждали, и о лете, которое за ними последует. Об этом прекрасном, потрясающем времени, полном свободы.  
Мотнув головой, он попытался заставить себя сконцентрироваться, заставить мозг думать в нужном направлении, но это было трудно. Он хотел, чтобы это закончилось. Чтобы было уже лето. Он ненавидел универ и не мог дождаться того дня, когда устроится на работу и больше не должен будет переживать из-за этого дерьма.  
И снова он отвлёкся. Просто больше не хотелось быть здесь. Он закусил кончик руки и перечитал вопрос. Нужно хорошо сдать экзамены, иначе родители обвинят во всём Леви. Нужно получить высокий балл по этому предмету.  
Чёрт, нужно получить высокие баллы по _всем_ предметам. С самого отъезда родителей Эрен пребывал в состоянии стресса. Он даже ограничил общение со всеми и вернулся к тому, что было в прошлом семестре. Каждый день они с Марко ходили в библиотеку. Большинство вечеров проводили за учёбой у кого-то из них в комнате. В этом семестре он ощущал себя даже более подготовленным к экзаменам, чем в прошлом.  
Но прямо сейчас сконцентрироваться не мог. В голове был полный бардак, он то переживал, то размышлял о чём-то, то мечтал. Никак не мог разобраться с собой, и это сводило с ума.  
 _Сосредоточься. Сосредоточься!_ Взгляд снова метнулся к часам. Время шло, нужно было скорее переходить к заданию с эссе.  
Перечитав темы ещё раз, Эрен мысленно выругался и просто выбрал ту, которая, по его мнению, была самой вразумительной и принялся писать. Утешало одно: это был последний год английского. На следующем курсе будут только предметы по специальности. Никаких больше языковых кредитов, никаких научных кредитов и никаких кредитов грёбаного английского. В следующем году будут только те предметы, которые ему интересны. Поскорее бы.  
Но сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на экзамене. Ручка громко елозила по бумаге. Кто-то слева сидел с простудой, и постоянное шмыганье и кашель отвлекали. Эрен потерял нить рассуждений, перечеркнул абзац и начал заново. Затем понял, что хотел добавить ещё кое-что в предыдущий, поэтому дописал предложения и поставил стрелку, указывающую наверх.  
Время продолжало идти, чем больше он писал, тем нервознее становился.  
Кто-то с первых рядов встал и сдал работу. Эрен нахмурился, когда спустя время громко хлопнула дверь. Он постучал ручкой по листу, почесал голову и снова принялся писать.  
Едва дописав заключение, Эрен стал перечитывать эссе, и где-то на полпути прокторы объявили о том, что время вышло. Он отложил ручку, потёр лицо и откинулся на спинку стула, оглядевшись вокруг. Один из однокурсников слегка нервно посмотрел на него, и в ответ Эрен пожал плечами. Экзамен кончился, уже ничего не поделаешь.  
Он дождался, пока соберут работы и объявят, что можно уходить, после чего собрал свои три ручки и корректор, встал и направился к выходу — из вещей можно было взять только это, а также карточку студента и телефон, которые и так всё это время лежали в карманах.  
Выйдя в коридор, Эрен обнаружил, что его ждёт Марко, который уже написал свой экзамен, проводимый в другой части этого же здания.  
— Долго ждёшь? — спросил Эрен, подозревая, что Марко, наверное, закончил свой трёхчасовой экзамен за час.  
— Да не особо. Подумал, что можно было бы сходить поесть перед твоим следующим экзаменом. Он же в шесть, да?  
— Угу, — пробормотал Эрен. — И потом следующий через два дня.  
— Посмотри на это с другой стороны: в первый же день ты сдашь два, а значит, у тебя будет больше времени на остальные три.  
— Наверное.  
Застонав, Эрен провёл ладонями по лицу, и они с Марко направились к выходу. В общем и целом ему повезло. Да, сегодня у него целых два экзамена, но зато следующий только через два дня, а после него будет ещё три дня, в том числе выходные. Между предпоследним и последним экзаменами перерыв ещё три дня. То есть в целом экзамены были раскиданы в течение всей сессии, и самый сложный уже позади. Дальше будет самый лёгкий, и поэтому да, нет смысла унывать.  
— Я рад, что закончу всё за две недели, — произнёс Эрен и повернулся к Марко. — Извини, что тебе пришлось ждать до конца.  
— Не первый раз же, — пожал плечами Марко. — Ты всё ещё хочешь съехаться в следующем году? Я просто подумал, что могу поискать жильё в августе, когда вернусь, если ты не против, что я буду выбирать.  
— Нет, конечно, давай. Будет круто жить с тобой, — Эрен улыбнулся и приобнял Марко за плечо. — Мы и так практически живём вместе.  
— Точно. Только это, предупреди меня, когда Леви соберётся приехать, хорошо? Мне нужно будет подружиться с остальными, чтобы мне было где пожить.  
Эрн шикнул на Марко и толкнул в бок, заявив, что тогда Марко тоже должен будет предупредить его, когда приедет Жан, за что Марко заехал ему локтем в живот и быстро зашагал вперёд. Даже несмотря на боль, Эрен не смог сдержать улыбки и поспешил догнать друга.  
— А ты поедешь к Жану летом? Дашь ему возможность провести время со своим сладким пирожочком?  
— Ненавижу тебя, — пропыхтел Марко, заливаясь краской с самого затылка.  
— Ну а если серьёзно, у нас дома куча места. Родители уедут, и наверняка Жан с Армином будут постоянно торчать у нас. Если ты _можешь_ приехать, то приезжай. Жан скучал по тебе в прошлом году.  
— Я подумаю. А ты сам? Всё ещё собираешься в поездку? — спросил Марко, подтолкнул Эрена плечом.  
— Ага, всё хорошо. Должно быть весело, — ответил Эрен и потянулся. — Я собираюсь есть в «Макдоналдсе» до посинения на этой неделе.  
— Однажды ты точно умрёшь, Эрен.  
— Мы _все_ однажды умрём.  
Эрен полез в карман за телефоном, пока Марко бормотал что-то про то, что он у него нездоровые мрачные мысли.  
Пока телефон грузился, они продолжали идти, обсуждая свои экзамены, Эрен уточнил, будут ли они готовиться завтра, на что Марко ответил утвердительно. Несмотря на то что телефон наконец ожил, Эрен не стал проверять его, дождавшись, пока они окажутся в столовой и разойдутся. Ему не хотелось сидеть в телефоне в присутствии Марко, это было бы некрасиво по отношению к нему.  
По пути к прилавку с пастой он открыл сообщения и улыбнулся.

 **[Леви]**  
Удачи со всей этой символичной хернёй  
 **[Леви]**  
Просто помни, что лампа — это символ любви

 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
Вот чёрт  
 **[ЙегерМейстер]**  
А я-то думал, что она символизирует сексуальную неудовлетворённость главного героя

 **[Леви]**  
Что ж, тогда тебя поимели, да? 

«Пока нет», — пробормотал Эрен с улыбкой и отправил Леви ответ.


End file.
